<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parallel by Sora2131, stacyb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498318">Parallel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2131/pseuds/Sora2131'>Sora2131</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacyb/pseuds/stacyb'>stacyb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>turn over a new leaf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), F/F, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi's Team of Little Terrors, M/M, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's Slow Ride To Healing, Second Chances, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Massacre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2131/pseuds/Sora2131, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacyb/pseuds/stacyb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the power of the Sage, the sun and the moon on their palms, Naruto and Sasuke weren't strong enough. They had, somehow, managed to keep Sakura and Kakashi alive, just barely. The two teens looked at each other, the connection they shared allowing them to talk through thoughts. The Sage had showed them another way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>turn over a new leaf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Absolute Favorites, Extraordinary Naruto FanFics, Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Fics That Should Be Adored and Loved, Naruto Fanfics, THE naruto fic list, Team 7 🌀, The Bard's Roost, Time Travel no Jutsu, why im sleep deprived 💖✨, wwwwwww, ✧ Fantastic Naruto fanfics ✧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battlefield smelled acrid with death and smoke. The tangy taste of chakra hung in the air. It prickled at the skin like static, sending the hair on their arms on end. Everyone on the battlefield was haggard, chakra tapped out and bleeding out. The entire Allied Shinobi Nations were dying, or already dead. Whatever jutsu Kaguya used was calling forth meteors that ripped the ground apart.</p><p> </p><p>The only shinobi left to fight were Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Kakashi had deep gashes in an 'x' on his chest. Sakura's face and arms were cut up, her left hand dislocated with torn tendons, useless. Sasuke had lost his obi and shirt, his pants had one leg missing up to the knee. His whole chest was covered in dirt and ash, marring his pale skin. The Rinnegan practically glowed, freshly placed in his socket. Missing a jacket and most of his mesh shirt, Naruto was barely standing. He leaned against the walls Sasano's wings created, out of breath and wounds slow to heal.</p><p> </p><p>Even with the power of the Sage, the sun and the moon on their palms, Naruto and Sasuke weren't strong enough. They had, somehow, managed to keep Sakura and Kakashi alive, just barely. The two teens looked at each other, the connection they shared allowing them to talk through thoughts. The Sage had showed them another way.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura wobbled over to the boys, her legs close to giving out on her. Her sandal caught on some rocks, causing her to tumble into Naruto. He caught her, his hands tore and bleeding against her uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Sasuke's voice was hoarse as he called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” He still had his hand around Sakura, holding her up. “We have a plan. It's reckless, and might not work, but it's a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura looked between them, her surprise evident on her face. “What – what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi leaned against a boulder, his chest throbbing and head thumping. Sakura only had so much time to heal him before her wrist got torn. Then Kaguya nearly destroyed them with meteors. It was Sasuke's quick thinking that saved the four. Nothing could protect the others, the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces lay unprotected, dying. Or already dead.</p><p> </p><p>He watched his kids, his team, the children he was given to train who turned into something bigger than himself. They were huddled together looking haggard and war-worn. He noticed Sasuke's hair was singed on the side. Sakura's midriff was showing thanks to her uniform getting shredded.</p><p> </p><p>Then he noticed Naruto's eyes on him. Something passed over the blonde's face as Sasuke whispered beside him. The crystal blue eyes darkened and shimmered in the purple glow of the Susano. The three began a slow walk toward their former sensei.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaka-sensei,” Naruto began, kneeling down in front of him. “We have an idea.” His mouth turned to a frown as he glanced between his two teammates. “There's a way we can stop this.” Naruto waved his hand around, indicating the whole war and situation in general. “We can give the world a second chance, but we need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke, who remained standing, crossed his arms and looked down at him. “The Sage showed Naruto and I a jutsu for time travel.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi's eyes widened. He couldn't have heard that right. Time travel is impossible, can't happen, not logical.</p><p> </p><p>“It's the Rinnegan, sensei.” Sakura explained. “With enough chakra, we can send you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, send <em>me</em> back?” Kakashi's eyes snapped to hers. “No. One of you would make more sense. I can't go back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi.” Sasuke cut him off. “The Sage refilled our chakra. Sakura still has a decent supply left. You, however, are nearly done. You are the obvious choice to send back.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to stand up, but he stumbled. Sakura caught him before he fell flat on his face. “Sensei, please. Just listen. We've discussed this, at length.”</p><p> </p><p>His throat closed up as he looked at his pupils, his <em>kids</em>. They all grew up too fast, lost their innocence too soon. They were all so smart, so powerful. And they got that way on their own, with no help from him. “I – I screwed up at every turn. I hid things from you, didn't take care of you.” He looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. “I let you stew in your hatred, never tried to bring you out of it. I was never your sensei when I needed to be.” He motioned toward Sakura. “And you, I saw your insecurities and just left you to deal with them on your own. And Naruto...I didn't do anything right with you.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sad smile on his face, Naruto hit his knees in front of his beloved sensei. He took in the fear in Kakashi's eyes. “Sensei...you helped me in ways you will never know. There was never a moment you made me feel as if I was the demon the village thought of me as. You pushed me to become stronger, better than I was. And I understand why you didn't want to be closer to me. I've met my parents, sensei. I look just like them. It had to be hard to look at me and not see them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not an excuse, Naruto.” Kakashi ran a shaky hand through his hair, it was covered and dirt and grime. “I was so lost in my own grief I never fully let myself care about you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura huffed out a laugh from her place beside Kakashi. “Oh, sensei, you're such a liar. You tried so hard to deny it, but you cared about us so much. We sensed it.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a choked sound from Kakashi as he bent his head forward. “It wasn't enough. I was never enough.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw mismatched eyes staring back. “Kakashi. It's not like you to wallow in self-doubt. This is your chance to make everything right.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura leaned in front of his face. “When you go back, don't let me fawn all over Sasuke. Put my head in the game, make me work as hard as the boys. Push me into medic training early so I can save these two when they get hurt.” She hiked a thumb toward her teammates.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about my parents.” Naruto chimed in. “I can handle it, I promise. It will make me want to learn about them, about my clan. There's so much more I could be...you can make me that. I know you can. Push me. Don't let me give up. And always remember, sensei, I learn best by <em>doing</em> not from lectures.” He said the last part with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke took a pause, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. “I was alone. For the longest time I thought that is what I wanted. When Team 7 was formed, I felt like they would bring me down, be a liability, make me weaker. I was told to live in anger, to hate and get stronger with the hate. But...being with you guys reminded me what it felt like to have a family.” He took a deep breath, as if the words coming out were actually hurting him. “Orochimaru's curse seal...it puts thoughts into your head. It makes you believe he is the only one who could help you. I was in a dark place for a long time. Kakashi, don't let me kill my brother. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Their minds were made up, Kakashi could see that. There was nothing he could do or say to change it. In their heads, this was the only way. The air was stagnant inside of Susano's protective wings. Everything was coated in a purple glow that glinted off of every reflective surface around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei.” Naruto prompted. “It's time to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled up in Kakashi's eyes as he looked at his students. “Wait, just...” He felt for someone's hand to hold and pulled them forward. It was Sasuke who fell into his shoulder. He flailed out again, gripping a mesh shirt and pulling forward. He caught Sakura next, having all of his kids in his arms again. “You need to know, all of you. I'm so proud of you all.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was tense in the hug, as if it was taking his willpower to hold him there. Naruto and Sakura, however, melted into him as if this what they'd needed to hear. With a jolt to his heart, Kakashi realized they <em>probably did</em> need to hear it. He'd never said it before.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke allowed the hug for longer than Kakashi had expected before he pulled back. “Kakashi.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and reached for help to stand up. Sakura and Naruto took each side, pulling him up by the armpits. Wavering and hunched over, he locked his knees and held still. Sasuke stood in front of him, Naruto and Sakura flanking him, hand on his shoulder. A flurry of hand signs and Sasuke closed his right eye, focusing on Kakashi with the Rinnegan. A tear ripped behind him, black and purple dancing around inside the opening.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do this, sensei.” Sakura smiled.</p><p> </p><p>A nagging question tugged at Kakashi's mind, but he was afraid of the answer. He had to know, though. “What will happen to you three?”</p><p> </p><p>“We will cease to exist.” Sasuke said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nudged at Sasuke, a silent reprimand. “We're aiming for before the chuunin exams. It depends on how much chakra we have. Kurama is helping, but he doesn't have his full reserve right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will wake up in your body as you were then, but you will have all of these memories. So you can stop what needs stopped and change was needs changed.” Sakura tilted her head and smiled. It was so nostalgic Kakashi could have cried.</p><p> </p><p>“No pressure, sensei.” Naruto added with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>There was a wind-heavy whistle sound coming from the tear behind Kakashi. He sent a glance to it before turning back to his kids. He'd always thought of them as <em>his</em>. No matter what they did, who they become, he would always –</p><p> </p><p>“I love you kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's eyes widened, his face slack in shock. Then he schooled it again, blank of emotion. Naruto and Sakura teared up, lips wobbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Step into the portal...<em>sensei</em>.” Sasuke's voice was low as he said the honorific the first time to Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't go unnoticed by anyone. They all sensed the shift around them, the click in Sasuke's mind as he fully realized what happened, what he lost when he left. He had a second chance, they all did. It was on Kakashi's shoulders. It wasn't fair, but it was the only way. One last look at his kids, as how they were now, and Kakashi slowly turned around. With haggard, slow steps, he hobbled toward the tear in time behind him.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like a tug behind his navel, someone reaching inside of him and pulling. His ears rang, his vision spun in front of him. Kakashi shut his eyes tight, his stomach lurching and twisting.</p><p> </p><p>Then nothing. Darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kakashi opened his eyes, there was sunlight. It felt like a dream, the battlefield. He could still smell the acrid, stale smell of death and ashes. He could still feel the grime and dirt clinging to his skin, to his hair. Looking down, he realized there was no blood on his clothes, no gashes on his chest. There were no tears and rips to his uniform, no singe marks decorating his hair. He was healthy and whole. The world was back to normal. The kids he'd come to care for, come to love, were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Birds chirping outside his window reminded Kakashi of his current predicament. There were no birds on the battlefield, barely anything <em>living</em> remained there. But here, in the past, everything is still alive. All his comrades, all the kids, everyone is still <em>here</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sat up, eyeing the calendar above his dresser. They said they were aiming for the chuunin exams. A bright red circle around the current date proved they overshot by a few months. Today was the day Kakashi met his new genin and found three new people to die protecting.</p><p> </p><p>This time he wouldn't mess it up. He wouldn't let their sacrifice be in vain.</p><p> </p><p>He got out of bed and took a shower. There was no blood, no marks, to signify he was in a war, but Kakashi still scrubbed his skin raw trying to rid himself of them. The shower spray washed over him; the water so hot it was turning his skin red. He tilted his head back, letting the burning water hit his face. The memories wouldn't burn away, the visions of his comrades dying, of his one-time best friend being who brought this all on wouldn't leave him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Obito.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Could he save him this time? Could he reach him in time?</p><p> </p><p>He kept that thought in his head as he stepped out of the shower and continued to get ready for the day. He had a lot of thinking to do, a lot of planning to do. But, for right now, he needed to get to the academy and 'meet' his students. This time around he wouldn't stop at the memorial and talk to a ghost that wasn't there. He wouldn't lament his woes to a man who still existed.</p><p> </p><p>The world moved around him in slow motion. People going about their lives as if the world wouldn't end in a few years. He shook the thoughts away and continued walking, not stopping until he was at the academy doors. Umino Iruka met him outside, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Your three are waiting for you in the classroom. You're not as late as I thought you'd be.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had to laugh. Iruka always had a way with those a higher rank than himself. Just because he never became more than a chuunin didn't mean he was weak. He had something a lot of other people didn't. He had a <em>presence.</em> Iruka demanded respect from jounin the way he demanded it around his students. And, for the most part, he got it. He'd earned it.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, none of them had signed up to teach classrooms full of children with dangerous ninja tools they'd never handled before but with the bravado of someone who did. The number of scars the chuunin had from some academy student who missed their targets were numerous.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Kakashi could do, <em>had</em> to do, was keep up appearances. “What am I in for?” He did, after all, have to pretend he'd never met these kids before.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka looked him over for a moment, as if assessing how much to tell him. “Well, you already know you have Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't talk much, but is always listening, taking everything in. Hasn't awakened the Sharingan yet. He's a quick learner, definitely a prodigy. Haruno Sakura is second. She's book smart. Her physical grades weren't the best, but her mental rivaled Sasuke. She's a pre-teen girl, though. Boys are all that's on her mind.” Here he paused, choosing his next words carefully. Of all his kids, Naruto was the most important to Iruka. “The last one you have is Uzumaki Naruto. I... I know you have...history with...but don't hold that against him. He's had it rough his whole life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Iruka.” Kakashi had to stop him. He had to keep Iruka from thinking he would do anything less than take care of the boy. “I don't hold what happened against him. He was an infant. Naruto didn't do anything wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Seemingly calmed down, Iruka nodded. “He competes with Sasuke. They're rivals. When you're teaching him something, he learns better by doing than by reading it or being lectured. As a matter of fact, don't lecture him. He will tune you out.” With a glance back in the building, Iruka sighed. “I guess this is where I hand them off to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded, scratching the back of his head. If he'd gotten to the academy earlier last time, thought to ask about his kids then, would that have changed anything? As it was, he needed to mentally prepare himself to walk into that classroom. “I'll take over from here. You'll still know what's going on when you go on ramen dates with Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>Iruka laughed. “True.” He moved out of the way, letting Kakashi inside. “They're just kids, Kakashi. Remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he remembered that.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi walked slowly down the corridor, his feet feeling like lead and his head full of memories. It looked the same as it did back then. The same paint peeling on the walls, pictures from the smaller kids decorating the hallways. Same nameplates above the door, same teachers in the same rooms. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi let his senses flare out. Three small chakra presences stood out in front of him. Three young kids who were only a small piece of what they could be. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't have the time to set up the chalk eraser trap. They hadn't waited nearly as long in that lonely room as they had last time. Instead, they were all waiting in separate areas. Naruto was writing something rude on the chalk board. Sasuke sat with his hands steepled in front of his chin. Sakura stood somewhere in between them, not sure what to do with herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.” Kakashi got their attention. “I'm Hatake Kakashi, your jounin sensei for Team 7.”</p><p> </p><p>Three sets of eyes were on him in an instant, all sizing him up and trying to figure him out. He allowed it for a moment before turning and walking away, waiting to hear them follow. Follow they did, after a beat. Their footsteps fell in line behind him, Naruto chattering to Sakura, who kept shushing him. Sasuke, as usual, said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>A small garden on the roof of a neighboring building is where Kakashi had taken them last time. No one else came there at this time of day, when the sun was highest in the sky. He took a seat on the banister, motioning for the three kids to take a seat. As before, Sasuke sat in the middle of the three, looking as disinterested as a twelve-year-old can. Naruto fidgeted to his left, constantly adjusting his headband and wiggling in place. Then there was Sakura, on Sasuke's right, cheeks red as she took in her crush. It was so nostalgic, Kakashi had to take a moment to just breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing now?” Naruto broke through his thoughts with his loud, boisterous voice.</p><p> </p><p>He'd almost forgotten how attention-starved the boy was. The Naruto he'd left behind wasn't nearly as starved for attention, especially since the fight with Pein had people begging to be around him. But this young boy was starved of common human contact, and it showed. And, that, he could change right now.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to introduce ourselves.” He spread out his arms. “I, for example, am Hatake Kakashi. I'm a jounin who used to be in the Anbu. My hobbies are reading and learning new jutsu. My dislikes are people who don't care for their comrades. My goal is to train you kids into powerful shinobi.” He pointed at Naruto. “Your turn, blondie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Uzumaki Naruto!” He graced them with a beaming smile. “My hobbies are eating ramen and playing pranks. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and people who are mean to other people. My goal is to become Hokage!”</p><p> </p><p>The jounin kept his composure enough to point at Sakura. He wasn't ready for Sasuke, yet.</p><p> </p><p>She fisted her hands in her skirt. “Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are...my goals are...”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi interrupted her before she started squealing. “Iruka-sensei told me you had the highest grade of all the kunoichi in your class. He also said you have amazing chakra control.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura blushed. “Um, yeah. I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“As part of your training with me, I'm going to push you to use your strengths. Have you thought about becoming a medic?” She tilted her head in thought. “Think about it, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any hobbies. I don't really like or dislike anything. My goal...or ambition, I guess, is to kill a certain man.” He never moved other than his mouth as he talked. The other two just stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi, however, had time to learn how to handle a brooding Sasuke. If he hadn't been so caught up in his grief the first time around, he would have seen this for what it was. A cry for help.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing himself off the railing, Kakashi walked over to Sasuke. He placed a hand on the young boy's head, ruffling the hair, much to Sasuke's disdain. “When you're ready, we need to talk about that man.” Sasuke's whole body shifted to look at Kakashi's face. “I think there are some things you should know.” As much as Kakashi didn't want to have this conversation, as much as he knew it would hurt the boy, he knew it had to be done. Sasuke deserved to know the truth as much as Naruto deserved to know the truth about his past.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded. “In time, Sasuke, I will tell you. For now, we need to make sure you pass my exam tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sasuke could say anything else, Naruto was up off the step and in front of Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey! Sensei! What do you mean a test tomorrow? We already past our genin test!” Again, the glaring fact that Naruto was ignored his entire life practically slapped the jounin in the face. The kid put himself in front of people, being loud and in their face to keep their attention. It made something cold settle in Kakashi's chest. A glimpse of the Naruto he'd left behind appeared before him. It solidified his promise to change the way this timeline panned out.</p><p> </p><p>With hands on Naruto's shoulders, Kakashi leaned down to show the kid he had his full attention. Immediately, Naruto settled down, melting into the friendly contact. “You may have passed Iruka's test, but as your jounin sensei, I'm giving you another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, why, sensei?” Sakura had scooted herself over closer to Sasuke, who had turned his body toward Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>“So I know what your strengths and weaknesses are.” The three kids exchanged glances. “Go home and prepare. I'll see you at five tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up.”</p><p> </p><p>He flickered away, just far enough to be out of sight but close enough to still hear them talk. The last time he'd went off to Obito's grave, telling him about the kids. This time he wanted to know what they did. Immediately, Naruto asked Sakura to go for ramen with him. She turned him down rather harshly before practically pasting herself to Sasuke's side, begging for him to do something with her. Sasuke ignored her completely and just walked away, hands in his pockets and head down.</p><p> </p><p>The three departed. Sasuke likely heading toward his apartment. A crestfallen Sakura pushed past Naruto and stomped off toward her house. Naruto stayed behind a while, his head down and hands fisted at his sides. Then, after a moment, picked his head back up, shook himself off, and began walking toward Ichiraku.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he watched his kids go separate ways. “One more day of being alone, kids. We will be a family tomorrow.”</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Why are you down here, kid?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jolted. His eyes opened to a haze of fog and dull yellow lights bouncing off the walls in small slivers. There were gray walls surrounding him, the musty smell of stagnant water and stale air all that meets his nose. Shifting his feet and hearing a swishing sound, he looked down to see himself standing in ankle-deep water.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come to laugh at me? Come to poke at the animal behind the bars?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Large yellow eyes peered at him through the darkness. Naruto felt fear ripple through him. Where was he? Who was talking to him? There were steel bars in front of him that reached into the ceiling. The hinges were as thick as Naruto was tall, the bars could hold four of him easily. In the center was a large piece of parchment with <em>seal</em> written on it in careful red brush strokes. On the other side of the bars, it was dark. All that could be seen were the large yellow eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Talk to me, boy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A black nose pushed against the bars, blowing out air that sent his hair flying back and stinging his eyes. One large claw slowly slid through the bars, the sharp edge glinting in the faint light. It didn't stop until Naruto felt it push against his stomach. Naruto jumped out of his stupor; the touch of the claw sent a cold shiver through his spine that contrasted with the burn of something on his skin. Blue eyes, widened, looked down at the claw.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do you look at me as if you are afraid? I'm stuck here. Stuck inside you. Didn't anyone tell you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes snapped to his. Something cold washed over him. “You're the Kyuubi. You're the reason everyone is afraid of me and treats me so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>A rumble went through the dungeon, ripples forming on the water. It was laughing. <em>Yes. I'm the evil in your heart. Those people need to be punished, don't you agree? Let me out, kid. We can show them, together, what true power is.</em></p><p> </p><p>Naruto shivered. Goosebumps cascaded up his arms and legs. Nothing made sense. Was this a dream? It felt too real to be a dream. The claw poked him in the stomach again before retreating back into the darkness. Of course he was angry at the village. Nobody loved him, cared for him, and he had no idea why. Until Mizuki told him. Then it all made sense. They hated him because of what was inside of him. “How did you get inside me?” The question had been on his mind since the night with Mizuki and Iruka-sensei in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Again, a rumbling laughter left the darkness. <em>Your parents put me here.</em></p><p> </p><p>The knowledge hit him like a freight train. It hit him so hard he sat up straight in bed, his hand over his heart and breathing heavily. His own <em>parents</em> made him the pariah? Why would they do that and then just leave him behind? If Iruka-sensei knew about the Kyuubi, does he know about Naruto's parents, too? The alarm startled him when it went off, signaling it was four in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, turning on the hot water to give his shower time to warm up. There was no way Naruto could go to Iruka-sensei before training with Kakashi-sensei. It was too early in the morning, that would be rude to wake him up. Naruto walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. He had time to wait before the hot water even attempted to reach his apartment, so he finished his breakfast first. There was time to make up his mind on what to do and how to process his new information.</p><p> </p><p>While thinking, the hot water finally began spraying in low pressure and his cereal turned to mush. Forgetting to eat and take a shower, he still didn't know what to do when it was time to leave his apartment. At least he remembered to turn the water off before he left.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>A yellow bird was perched on the windowsill in Sakura's bedroom. The birdsong woke her up, the melody getting stuck in her brain. She hummed it while getting ready for training and tying on her headband. Today was a big day. Today she got tested, officially, as a genin. If she passed, she would be accepted on a team with Uchiha Sasuke. The thrill of that knowledge, of getting one over on Ino, ran down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Another positive was her jounin sensei. Sakura was smart, she does her research. She knew that Hatake Kakashi was one of the best ninjas Konoha had ever created. He excelled his entire way through his career, being one of the youngest to ever become a jounin and then went on to become a commander in the Anbu. They were lucky to have him as their sensei, to have him willing to teach three kids who had never been in an actual fight before.</p><p> </p><p>She hopped down the stairs, smelling something wonderful in the kitchen. Too bad she couldn't eat today. Her father called to her before she could sprint past the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, honey, come here.”</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Sakura peeked in the room. “Yes, Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>He was reading a paper, his legs crossed as he sat on the couch. There was a fresh cup of coffee sitting on the end table beside him, steam still twisting above the cup. “I know you have already heard this, but it's not too late to back out. Just because you can mold chakra doesn't mean you have to become a ninja, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, we talked about this.” They had talked about it. At length. Multiple times. She was well aware her parents only entertained her idea of becoming a ninja. They allowed her to join the academy, to train, in hopes she realized it was not something she wanted to do. They weren't too happy when she lasted until graduation, or that she <em>passed</em> graduation. Instead, this conversation had been nearly a daily thing in hopes to convince their headstrong daughter into quitting. It wasn't working. If anything, Sakura just dug her heels in deeper and did it out of spite.</p><p> </p><p>He took a sip of his coffee and sat the paper down, folding it back up neatly. “Yes, we have. But I don't think you are actually listening to us. We just want you to stop and think. This will be your life now. How will you ever meet someone, settle down, give us grandkids? We just want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the same argument every time. As if all women were good for was staying in the kitchen and having babies. Women could be ninja. <em>Powerful</em> ninja. Kakashi said it himself. She had incredible chakra control. She could do something amazing. She could be a medic. “I am happy. I'm going to be a powerful ninja who can protect people. That's what I want to do. Just...just please be happy for me, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>It was time for her to leave. She took a step toward the door and her father just sighed. Sakura prepared herself for the guilt trip he always gave her. Instead, it came from her mother poking her head through the kitchen doorway to insert herself into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“We just don't want to plan our daughter's funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>Enough was enough. Sakura slammed the door on her way out. She ignored the fact that the house shook when she stomped away.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>In the village of Konoha, one is considered an adult as soon as they become a genin. You can, theoretically, become a genin at any age. There was ninja who had become jounin before they were in double digits.</p><p> </p><p>An Uchiha is considered an adult when they can successfully form a fire ball jutsu.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke became an adult when he was seven. It wasn't because he could create an impressive fire ball. It wasn't because he became a genin. It's because you can't stay a child when you've watched everyone die around you. They had removed him from the Uchiha district and put him in an apartment toward the center of town. He kicked and screamed until the Sandaime came to talk to him, to explain why they moved him. The district was stained with his family's blood. It wasn't safe for him to live there anymore. In an act of defiance, Sasuke ran to the gates, ready to prove to the elders he could take care of himself, he could live in his <em>family</em> house on his own. He ripped through the yellow caution tape. His little legs didn't stop running until he stood at the door of his house.</p><p> </p><p>Blood splatter coated his front door. There were kunai and shuriken embedded in the wood of the fences and wall supports. Pushing the door open, Sasuke came face-to-face with his parent's chalk line. The blood still soaked into the floor. He could still see it. His parents laying on the ground, his father covering his mother. Itachi stood over them, eyes glowing red in the moonlight and the glint of his sword in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The Sandaime found him an hour later, laying on the floor beside the blood of his parents, sobbing so hard he could barely breathe. He picked Sasuke up and took him back to the apartment, soothing the small boy the best he could. Sasuke never went back to the district. He'd tried, but couldn't hold the contents of his stomach when he reached the gates. Instead, he stood on the roof of the arena and looked down upon the crumbling buildings and overgrown gardens, wishing he had the nerve to step in there and fix it. In the end, Sasuke always went back to his apartment. It wasn't home. Nothing would ever be home again.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, wriggling his toes into the soft carpet. He couldn't sleep, tossing and turning all night. His bed was a mess, the sheet pulled off the corner. Kakashi had alluded to knowing Itachi, or knowing something about him. There wasn't a lot Sasuke knew of Itachi, even though they were brothers who lived in the same house. It seemed like his brother was always ethereal, untouchable, bigger than life itself. Maybe that's how all children felt about their older siblings, but there was something about Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>His alarm sounded from beside him. Sasuke barely heard it, just smacked the button to turn it off. Of course he'd be awake before the alarm. With a sigh, Sasuke pushed himself off the bed and stalked to his bathroom. All he wanted to do was show off his skill, cement his position as a genin, and find out what Kakashi knew about his brother. That was all. Time to get this day started.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi came prepared. Four bento boxes, two bells, his worn copy of Icha Icha Paradise, and a head full of ideas. The words of the kids he'd left behind rang in his ears, had rang all night. So, now was the time to act. He would <em>not</em> fail them. He would <em>not</em> let their sacrifices be in vain. Absolutely not. For now, he would plant the seed of his ideas, of what he knew they could accomplish. He already started with Sakura by planting the idea of a medic in her head.</p><p> </p><p>One thing he knew Naruto needed help with was chakra control. He has such a huge pool of chakra, and that chakra is so strong and wild, that Naruto needed to learn how to manage it. The control would never rival Sakura's. Not without years of solid training. All Kakashi wanted to accomplish was for Naruto to stop wasting so much of his chakra just doing a simple jutsu. It was a side-effect of not only being an Uzumaki, with their large chakra pools, but of being a jinchuuriki. Kakashi knew Naruto could learn. The kid was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He just learned differently. Kakashi would put that kid on the right path this time. Naruto had the potential to use any jutsu he came in contact with. Kakashi would make sure the kid learned how.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had always been gifted in taijutsu. He excelled with his lean muscle and long limbs. It made sense that he would be equally as gifted in kenjutsu. Giving the kid a sword and letting him get a handle on it before he hit puberty would give the kid an edge. Sasuke also needed some chakra control refining. It would only help when Kakashi re-taught the Chidori. He'd seen what Sasuke had become based on hatred and anger. Now he wanted to see the Sasuke who learned with love and respect. And a Sasuke who worked with his team instead of trying to run them. Maybe Kakashi could smack some teamwork into his head, as well. That's not to mention his final promise to Sasuke, to keep him in the village and away from the thoughts that would lead him to kill his brother. He knew Sasuke would be waiting for the conversation. Kakashi had spent the entire night trying to word it in his head. He still didn't have it all planned out.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping Sakura from fawning over Sasuke would be a challenge all in its own. That girl clung to her 'first love' like a dog to a bone. Kakashi wasn't sure how much of it was an actual crush and how much of it was just a rivalry with Ino, but Sakura didn't have time for it. She wasn't a weak damsel who needed a strapping Uchiha to save her. The Sakura he knew could punch through boulders like rice paper. Before Tsunade got to this village, Kakashi would put Sakura on the path to be the next female sannin. She needed pushed. She needed to be given a reason to stand by their sides. He wasn't waiting for Zabuza and Haku to be the push she needed. Letting the boys be the reason she pushes herself would be a better way.</p><p> </p><p>He took up his seat on top of a training log and waited. Glancing at the memorial behind him, he had a longing to talk to Obito. But Obito is still alive. Kakashi would get to him as soon as he could. He would bring his best friend back. Instead, Kakashi turned his head up to the sky, letting the sunlight warm his face through the mask. He imagined Rin looking down on him, smiling at him. It was better than wallowing in grief while staring at a cold stone. Rin was more than just a monument. Rin was the sun. And, today, Kakashi let it wash over him.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a quarter till five in the morning, Konoha was just waking up. Civilians in the workforce are just leaving their houses, kissing their spouses and heading off to work. There were birds hopping on power lines, squirrels and chipmunks scampering up and down trees and through flowerbeds. Sakura watched them, absentmindedly, as she headed toward the training ground. Attempting to get her mother's words out of her head, she tried to remember the birdsong from earlier, trying to chase the tune just out of reach. Her backpack jingled as she walked, her key chains from the academy rattling. They were something the girls collected, another way to prove your status that didn't matter. She really should have removed them, left them at home, but she'd forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>A shopkeeper opened the wooden shutters over his booth, talking loudly with one of his employees in the backroom. Sakura watched as a stray cat jumped on the booth, meowing loudly. The shopkeeper, although a rough looking man, smiled and patted the cat before reaching under the counter and pouring some cat food into a small bowl. At the crossroad ahead of her, she saw a shock of bright blonde hair bouncing out of a shop door. In between the crowd of people, she caught sight of a purple outfit that was familiar. <em>Ino</em>. Sakura couldn't resist the urge to flaunt her position on Sasuke's team at every given chance. She bounced toward Ino; the jingling of the backpack more intense.</p><p> </p><p>“Ino!” Sakura sing songed. “How are you today?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino turned around, her long ponytail whipping around with the movement. “Sakura?” She weaved through the crowd, meeting Sakura halfway. “You're up early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Early training.” Sakura gave a sweet smile, almost fake. “I'm on my way there, now. Sasuke should already be there.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a twitch in Ino's eyebrow as she took in the information. “I'd still like to know how you cheated your way onto his team. We all know my grades were better than yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura laughed. “You wish.” Waving her hand, she smiled and began walking away. “Bye, Ino! I'll tell Sasuke you said hello.” She heard the blonde growl and stomp her foot as she rounded the corner and let a smile play on her face.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Throughout Naruto's short life, he'd learned hate. It surrounded him like a wet blanket, something he couldn't shake off no matter how hard he tried and tried and <em>tried</em>. His first memory, one created out of fear and loneliness, was from when he was three. The old woman at the orphanage refused to feed him that morning. He was hungry, his little stomach growling as he walked the streets in a shirt two sizes too big for him and shorts a size too small. The elastic was digging into his waist when he knelt down to pick up an odd shaped pebble off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>When he stood up something hot hit his back, soaking through his shirt and burning his skin. Naruto yelled out, his little arms trying to get it off of him, pulling the shirt over his head and nearly tripping over it. The smell of jasmine tea soaked into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Demon brat.” He heard someone yell. He turned around, the pain in his back burning like fire. The man just glared at him, a tea cup hanging limply in his hand. “Who let you out of your cage?”</p><p> </p><p>The look in the man's eyes, the anger and coldness and hate, Naruto never forgot. He carried that with him his entire life, just clinging to his every social interaction from then on. That look in that man's eyes he'd seen nearly every day since then. He sees it in the villagers as they stare, whisper behind their hands and pull their kids away from him. He sees it in the teachers at the academy who all but refused to teach him, the librarian, the landlord, the shopkeepers...and he never understood <em>why</em>. Not until he was twelve and failed the academy exam <em>again</em> and stole the sacred scroll from Hokage-jiji's office.</p><p> </p><p>That particular memory came to him again as he walked the streets of Konoha, passing the tea house where he was burned. He has a habit of walking on the opposite side of the street when he comes across this building. Today was no different. He clung to the left side of the street, being as far away from the smell of jasmine tea he could get. Just the smell of that particular flavor of tea turned his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gripped the straps of his backpack and tilted his head down, walking fast past the tea shop. All he wanted was for the smell of jasmine to leave his nose. It wasn't until he got to the end of the street that the smell faded away. The street ended in a 'y,' one path led to the center of town, the other led to the outskirts. Naruto took the latter, feet kicking up dust as cobblestone turned to dirt the further he walked. The trees got thicker, here, with low-hanging limbs and leaves thick enough to make the sunlight look like glitter. He saw the clearing up ahead, saw three figures through the trees announcing he was the last to arrive. Picking up his pace, Naruto jogged into the training field. He just hoped he wouldn't get in trouble, not on his first day!</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Dropping his backpack on the ground, Sasuke took in the new training field. He'd never been to this one before. Sasuke had his own training area, a small clearing he'd found years ago. Small, handmade targets decorated the area, the trees pockmarked by kunai and shuriken that tracked his progress through the years. This training field was too fresh, too untouched. The training posts looked new, no nicks and dents in them from practices. Kakashi sat atop the middle post, his eye crinkled into a smile as he watched the Uchiha. On the ground was a straw woven basket, out of place in a training field.</p><p> </p><p>The second to arrive was Sakura, her backpack jingling behind her as she jogged into the clearing. She took a moment to wave at Sasuke, as if he hadn't already seen her, before carefully setting her backpack down beside his. Assuming her normal position when around Sasuke, she clasped her hands together in front of her chest and began blushing. Nostalgia was in full swing today. Kakashi was going to drown in it as he watched the disinterested expression on Sasuke's face. She had just opened her mouth, beginning a conversation with Sasuke that Kakashi was sure the boy would ignore.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura.” Kakashi called out to her, stopping the girl from attempting any conversation with Sasuke. He pulled another book from his pouch, worn with age and use, and held it out to her. She walked toward him, meeting halfway, and looked from his outstretched hand to his face, unsure. “Chakra control theory, as it pertains to medic-nin, is very precise. It requires control and resolve and <em>patience</em>, all of which I believe you have.” She took the book out of his hands, her eyes wide with awe. “This should help you begin your journey.”</p><p> </p><p>The book, entitled <em>Medical Chakra Theory</em> by Senju Tsunade, was gripped tightly in her hand. She looked from the book to his face before giving him a shy smile. “Thank you, sensei.” He smiled and ruffled her hair, happy to put her on the right path. The Sakura he'd left behind had this book. She'd shown it to him one day, when they were camping while on a mission. It was the most important tangible object she'd gotten from Tsunade. The copy she had was filled with notes in the margins and sticky notes of diagrams. Kakashi had a feeling this copy would soon resemble that one.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi watched as Sakura sat against one of the smooth training posts, opening the book with awe in her eyes. Sasuke stood to the side with his arms crossed, watching Kakashi warily. Truth be told, Kakashi still wasn't sure how to begin the subject of Itachi with Sasuke. The subject had been churned over and over in his head, false starts and bad wording all he'd had. There was so much, everything so heavy, to just blurt it out without a thought. Sasuke would have questions, he would be angry and lash out, and it was all deserved. He'd <em>earned</em> it. Kakashi wasn't around with the other Sasuke found out. He wasn't around to provide a balm to the wound that knowledge created. It had broken him, warped him into a Sasuke Kakashi didn't know. This time, Kakashi would be there. He'd be the calm in Sasuke's storm.</p><p> </p><p>But not right now. It wasn't time yet. He needed Sasuke's head in the game for this test.</p><p> </p><p>Heavy footsteps sounded before Kakashi saw an orange blur whip past him. Slipping his backpack off his shoulders, Naruto threw it toward the other two. He missed the small pile by a few feet. His bag bounced across the ground, landing behind Sasuke's and Sakura's. The boy skid to a stop in front of Kakashi, hair wind-whipped and looking embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry sensei! I had to, like, detour the tea house because they were making jasmine tea, and I hate the smell of jasmine tea. Before that, I had to wait for the hot water to get to my apartment, which always takes a while because the pipes are old, or something like that. But before <em>that</em>, I had this really weird dream, and I have a question I need to ask Iruka-sensei, but I can ask you -”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi leaned down, gripping Naruto's shoulders and meeting him at eye level. “It's okay, Naruto. You're not late.” The embarrassed look eased off of Naruto's face at his words, looking more relieved than anything else. Just like last time, Naruto unconsciously melted into the touch, chasing the warmth Kakashi's hands provided. The small, touch-starved boy gave Kakashi a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm – I'm ready, sensei!” Naruto aimed for his normal bravado, but his voice shook. Kakashi chose to ignore it, giving Naruto's shoulder a light squeeze before standing up. He kept one hand on Naruto as he turned around to address the group.</p><p> </p><p>Motioning with his free hand to get Sasuke's and Sakura's attention, Kakashi began to explain the objective. “See these bells?” He clipped them to his belt. “You have to take a bell off of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um...there's only two bells.” Sakura raised her hand, the book still held close to her chest with the other one. “What happens to the person who doesn't get a bell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you don't eat.” Kakashi shrugged. “Simple as that.” He wasn't going to pretend they wouldn't make it. He wasn't going to pretend these three don't already have his heart and soul and undying love. Forgoing his bullshit about sending them back to the academy altogether, Kakashi just skipped straight to the test. He knew they'd fail. They did last time. And it would be Naruto tied to the tree again, just as it had been before.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had to resign himself to being drowned in nostalgia for the rest of his days. He knew he'd never get used to it. It would always hit him like a Raikiri through the heart.</p><p> </p><p>When his predictions came true, or maybe it was the future repeating itself, Kakashi stood in front of them, his hands on his hips and fake anger on his face. He took in their faces, the way Sasuke had fear in his eyes at the prospect of delaying his plan, of Sakura being scared to disappoint and prove her parents right, and Naruto, who was so used to being told he was useless and unwanted, just resigned himself to hear it again. Kakashi could have kicked himself for not seeing it way back then. How did he miss the dejected looks on their faces? The pang of deja vu threw off his vertigo as he watched them sit in their discomfort. Sasuke and Sakura still had their hands in the air, chopsticks full of food and halfway to Naruto's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi schooled his face, sliding back into his aloof posture like slipping on an old coat. “You all pass.” He walked behind the post and cut through Naruto's ropes, sending the young boy sliding to the ground. “If you take one thing from this test, take this: teamwork is, and always will be, the most important thing.” He disappeared long enough to pull two more bento boxes from the picnic basket before appearing in front of them again. One for Naruto, who practically drooled over it, and one for him. He sat, cross-legged, in front of them, willingly eating without his mask. In a weird twist of fate, Naruto plucked the tomato from his rice and placed it in Sasuke's box. Sasuke side-eyed him, but hurriedly ate it. Naruto then picked up his grilled salmon and placed it in Sakura's. Payback for feeding him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence as they ate, all of them going over what had just happened in their heads. When Kakashi was done with his food, and had slid his mask back into place, he took in his three students. It was as if they were waiting for their prison sentence the way they held themselves stiff and hands clenched.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sasuke's curiosity that won out. Something danced in his eyes as he took in his sensei, although he'd had yet to call him that. Kakashi was never one for formalities or honorifics, so it didn't bother him that Sasuke doesn't say them. Although it had felt amazing to hear the young man call him sensei in his final minutes on the battlefield. “You said yesterday this was testing our abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes I did.” Of course it would be Sasuke who would remember, and would be the most curious. “I have tested you, each of you. I've seen your strengths and weakness and where we need the most work done. Which means we will be working both individually and together.” That did little to placate Sasuke, who just stared at him, an unreadable look on his face. “Would you like a rundown of how you did, Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do!” Naruto bounced where he was sitting. “Please, sensei! I want to know!” Sakura scoffed at him and Naruto immediately looked chastised. That was one thing Kakashi wanted to change, the way Sakura treated Naruto. He thought back to before, when he'd watch Sakura punch him into the ground so hard even Kyuubi took a while to heal him. He remembered the way Naruto would flinch when she'd turn on him, her eyes dark, at something he'd said. That, he would change. He never wanted Naruto to flinch away from any of them ever again. The kid deserved to be loved and cared for.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of voicing his disdain to Sakura for her treatment of him, he'd voice that later, Kakashi just nodded and smiled at Naruto. “Well, kid, your greatest strength is your nearly endless stamina and large chakra reserve. In all the years I've been a ninja, I have never seen anyone who can summon as many clones as you can. If we polish up your taijutsu, which, honestly, isn't too bad, you will definitely be formidable. And, with that reserve, you can do nearly any jutsu you put your mind to.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto, mouth slack and eyes wide, just stared at him. Kakashi was hit with the thought that Naruto probably never had anyone praise him before. Maybe Iruka-sensei, but no one else. It took a long moment for Naruto to respond. When he did, his eyes watery and red-rimmed, he threw himself at Kakashi. He enveloped the kid in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, sensei.” Naruto blubbered against Kakashi's flak jacket, fat tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It's the truth, kid.” Kakashi messed his hair, a fond smile on his face. Naruto pulled back and hastily wiped at his eyes. As he sat back in his spot, Kakashi turned to Sakura. “You're book smart, you get the <em>theory</em> of how things work. Now we just need to put in the work. We definitely need to work on your taijutsu, and we will. I think the more you train with the boys, the better you'll get. I'm sure, with your chakra skills, you will go farther than you think.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded, taking it all in. She knew her taijutsu skills weren't great, but her ninjutsu and chakra skills made up for it in the graduation exam. Her test scores went far in putting her on Sasuke's team, which was what she was aiming for. Getting one over on Ino. They'd been rivals in love for so long, getting Sasuke's attention the prize, that Sakura almost didn't know her own identity. If she learned everything Kakashi had to offer, surely, she'd become someone she could be proud of. Surely.</p><p> </p><p>Letting Sakura stew in her own thoughts, he turned to Sasuke. “And, you, Uchiha. I'm reminded a lot of me when I look at you. I'm hoping to cut my bad habits out of you, however. From what I understood, your highest grades were in taijutsu, and I can see why. You and Naruto got the closest to the bells, which is impressive. I've never had anyone get that close before. Have you ever thought of kenjutsu?” Sasuke shook his head, the idea of using something other than ninjutsu and ninja tools never entered his head before. But, now that Kakashi had brought it up, the idea made sense. It would flow seamlessly with taijusu, after all. “If it's something you decide you want to try, we will find you a sword. You're proficient in ninjutsu, also. We can work on your chakra reserve, it's easy to work on it, make it larger.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura snapped out of her stupor to take in what Kakashi said. She'd only read about it before. It seemed like a simple meditation technique you were supposed to do twice a day. “Chakra meditation?” Kakashi nodded. Sakura tried to remember what she'd read, how to do it. Sit cross-legged, the back of your hands on your knees, pointer and thumb pressed together, eyes closed. Mimicking it, she heard a fond laugh leave Kakashi. She cracked an eye open, expecting to see a condescending look on his face. Instead, she saw the indentation of a smile through his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, Sakura knows her theory.” He reached out, adjusting where her hands rested on her knees. “A little more facing out. Just touch your fingers, don't press them together.” Sakura adjusted, wiggling in her seat. The boys watched on before copying her. A big part of this meditation was the pose. It had to be perfect or the chakra wouldn't flow correctly. “Back straight, Naruto.” The blonde followed his instructions. “Don't press your fingers together too hard, Sasuke. They just need to touch.” Sasuke cracked an eye and adjusted his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what, sensei?” Sakura asked. “How do we know we are doing it right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi took up the pose. “Open your eyes and watch me.” The kids did as told, watching him carefully. “Your chakra flows through you like a separate blood stream. You can feel the rush of it if you focus hard enough. When they teach you in academy, they teach you to feel it, to try to control it. I know that Naruto had a hard time with that.” He paused to watch the kid nod his head. “What I want for you to do today is just <em>feel.</em> Concentrate your chakra in one part of your body. Your hands, for instance. Just <em>feel</em> it.” Blue surrounded the jounin's hands, his chakra flowing around him. The kids gasped before putting their all into trying it themselves.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as his students sat there, trying to control their chakra in one spot. Sakura's hands easily turned blue, her chakra hovering over the surface. A moment later, Sasuke's hands began to glow. Naruto's continued to stay blank. Five minutes later, they were still blank. He cracked an eye open, looking at the others with a dejected expression. His chakra control was always his downfall. There was no way he could do this. It was pointless. He faltered in his stance, wiggling in place. Feeling his chakra wasn't the problem, it was making it stay in one place that was the issue. Naruto sighed, knowing this was pointless. Deep inside he could feel the rumble of the Kyuubi laughing at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Kakashi's voice sounded over the Kyuubi, keeping Naruto in the here and now instead of letting him fall into the wet room where the monster resides. “Breathe, kid.” Naruto opened his eyes, disappointment clear in them. “You don't need more chakra, Naruto. You need to control what you have. And, that, we can work on.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde sighed. “I'm already behind, sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You're not behind.” Kakashi reached forward and grabbed the kid's shoulders. He instantly leaned into the touch. “Let me show you some chakra control exercises, instead. You have four times as much chakra as I have. They need to catch up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>He kept the kids way longer than he used to. Back then it was almost like he couldn't wait to get rid of them, to be alone. It hurt, how much he cared for them. It was too much. This time around, Kakashi wouldn't let them alone. He was going to stay around, give them the attention they deserved.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun was going down, Kakashi took the kids to Ichiraku. Naruto slurped happily at his ramen, then ate the other half of Sasuke's. Sakura chastised him for being sloppy, but was smiling and laughing. She wasn't blushing and trying to get Sasuke to talk to her. Sasuke sat there, hands steepled under his chin, hiding a laugh at something Naruto had said. The timeline was already changing, already getting better. So far, Kakashi wasn't failing his kids.</p><p> </p><p>He sent a silent prayer to whatever gods were listening that his kids would continue to thrive and he wouldn't fail them. Not this time.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am literally in awe at the love this story has gotten. This is the first one I've written that has gotten this much attention. I am absolutely humbled. Thank you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a week for Sakura to realize she needed new clothes. Her dress, although fine before, had begun to get in the way. The final straw was when she got a kunai tangled in the long fabric, ripping down the side and into her leg. Once Kakashi wrapped her leg and stopped the bleeding, Sakura stood up and used that same kunai to cut the length off her dress. The boys looked at her with shocked expressions as she stood there, feeling liberated at not wearing something her mother had pushed on her. <em>Dresses are for young ladies to show they have a feminine side</em>, her mother always said. <em>You'll never find a man dressed like a typical shinobi, you need to stand out</em>, she'd say. Her mother was <em>wrong</em>. You can't fight in a dress, not without worrying about needless fabric getting in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had sent her to the hospital, to get her wound healed, after training. She wouldn't leave until it was over, no matter how much he begged. Instead, she toughed it out, refusing to give up. Kakashi couldn't even hide how proud of her he was.</p><p> </p><p>She was limping, blood trickling down her leg and coating the bandage. It was a deep cut, aching and pinching with every move. You can only handle pain so long before it overloads your senses, especially when you're not used to it. Sakura wasn't used to it. She couldn't take a hit and keep going like the boys could. It was something Kakashi had told her needed worked on. Iruka-sensei had told her that in the academy, too. She wished she would have listened. She wished she would have actually <em>practiced</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse scoffed at her, mumbling about genin always getting in trouble. The cut was too deep for a nurse to fix, she had to wait for a medic. They sat her in the waiting room, gauze in hand to handle the bleeding, while she waited. This is why she didn't want to leave training to get healed. She would have missed the rest of it.</p><p> </p><p>While she sat there, pain radiating down her leg, she heard a familiar voice echoing down the hallway. It made her sit up straight, craning her neck to see over the sea of people.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Choji, food isn't the only thing that matters.” Ino chastised. “You need to start focusing on how you look to other people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knock it off, Ino.” Shikamaru drawled from behind them, hands behind his head. “He's in enough pain without you adding to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura winced when she took in the dejected look on Choji's face. Ino always was brash, speaking without thinking, always believing she was right. Choji was always so sweet to everyone, so gentle. Although the reincarnation of the fabled Ino-Shika-Cho combination, the team couldn't be more different. Having been in the academy with all three of them, she had vague memories of meeting their parents. Were they like this when they were genin together? So different, so incompatible? Of course, her own team wasn't much better. Sasuke and Naruto didn't get along no matter how much teamwork Kakashi pounded in their heads. The Uchiha refused to work with anyone most of the time. Naruto didn't have social skills, so even though he <em>wanted</em> to work with people, he didn't know how.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, they'd only been a team for a week, but Sakura feared it would never get better. They would always be disjointed.</p><p> </p><p>Ino pulled her team into three open seats, right across from Sakura. She hadn't seen Sakura yet, too busy fussing over Choji and his singed hand. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, stretching as far out in the seat as he could. Looking up, and doing a double take, Ino finally noticed Sakura sitting there, pressing a pile of gauze to her, still bleeding, leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sakura!” Ino sat upright, taking in Sakura's frazzled appearance. Sakura wondered what she looked like to her, dress cut in jagged lines, leg bleeding down into her sandals and onto the floor. “Good grief, what happened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura laughed at the shocked look on Ino's face. She gently pulled the gauze off, wincing as it stuck to the wound, to show Ino. “Kunai accident.” The blonde scrunched her face up. Sakura motioned to her dress. “I need new clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino snorted. “Yeah, I'd say.” She motioned to Choji, who was gingerly holding his hand to his chest. “Asuma-sensei accidentally burned Choji. He wouldn't have gotten burnt had he not been concerned about his damn food.” Again, the boy looked chastised.</p><p> </p><p>Before Shikamaru could say anything, Sakura chimed in. “Akimichis need to eat, Ino. They burn through calories faster than other people. It's what makes them so strong and able to do the kind of jutsus they do.” Flaunting her knowledge, especially in front of Ino, never got old. “We learned about it in the academy, don't you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a stunned silence from Ino while Shikamaru just smirked. He nodded toward Sakura, a silent thank you. Choji gave her a small smile before holding out his hand, letting her see the angry red that covered it. Small blisters were forming near his thumb and index finger. It looked painful. She hissed, imagining the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“He blows out ash and then sets it on fire.” Choji explained. “It's really cool to watch, when it's not heading toward you.” Sakura huffed out a laugh. “I've heard Kakashi-sensei is really strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sakura tried to figure out how to word what her jounin sensei was like. He was so different from what she'd read, it was startling to her. “He's not what I've read about him. Kakashi-sensei...he's really smart and is so nice to us. Patient. He was an Anbu, you know? But you guys, you have Sandaime's son!”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru huffed. “Training is still a drag.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's nice, just pushes us hard is all.” Choji shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura giggled. “Our sensei pushes us, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pushes you to rip your clothes?” Ino crossed her arms, disbelieving. “And stab yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>The gauze, red with blood, was practically useless now. Sakura shrugged and threw it in the garbage can beside her. She reached in her pouch to pull out a piece of fabric and held it against her leg. “My kunai got caught in my dress when we were sparring. It ripped clean through the dress and right into my leg.” Sakura sighed, picking at her ripped clothes. “After that...I just cut the rest of it off. Made sparring easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“You going shopping after this?” Ino asked, motioning to the destroyed outfit. Sakura nodded. “I'll come with you, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Ino, I'd like that.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hung around after training, kicking his sandal against the dirt and picking up his kunai slowly. He was biding his time until Sasuke talked to sensei and left the training field. Finally, when he saw the blue shirt disappear behind the trees, Naruto slowly made his way to Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on, Naruto?” Kakashi asked, giving the boy his full attention. He'd learned over the past week it was the best way to keep Naruto from jumping in his face and raising his voice. The kid just wanted noticed, acknowledged. “You've been pretty quiet today.”</p><p> </p><p>He started wringing his hands together, looking scared suddenly. Then, shaking his head, Naruto stood up straight. “Nevermind, sensei...guess I'm just tired or something.” He began to walk off, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and held him still.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto?” Kakashi leaned down to his level. “What's the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... I, um...do you know? I mean, Iruka-sensei knew. I figured everyone knew, but no one told me. And it said my parents put him there, but no one would ever tell me who my parents were, either. Its why people hate me, right?” Naruto was wringing his hands together again, that scared look in his eye. Kakashi hated seeing it, hated seeing the fear and sadness. It was time, Kakashi knew, to give the poor kid answers.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about it a moment. Where would be the best place to tell him? Should he take the boy back to the jounin's apartment? Or take him back to his own apartment, where he would probably feel safer? The training field was too open, too much of a chance of someone walking in on them. “Naruto...come with me. I think it's time you understood what's going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Naruto picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and jogging to catch up. Fear gave way to nerves as he looked up at his sensei.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, a habit he'd picked up that seemed to placate the blonde. “To my apartment, where it's safer to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The walk there was silent. Naruto seemed to be stuck in his thoughts and Kakashi was working through how he wanted to explain it. People didn't seem to stare at the kid as much when Kakashi was with him. If anything, there were quick glances before turning back to what they were doing. There was no reason for the hate he received. Naruto was an infant, <em>hours</em> old when the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. He had no say in the matter, no hand in the destruction of that night. Kakashi wanted to shake these civilians, scream at them to leave the kid alone. Instead, he settled for glaring at anyone who dared glance his way.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't know where his sensei lived, he'd never been to the part of town where the cleaner, expensive apartments are. Usually, the people here were meaner than the ones by his apartment. But, for some reason, they didn't stare as much when Kakashi was nearby. Still, Naruto kept his head down, finding it better not to look people in the eye when his emotions were on edge. Kakashi held a door open for him. He followed his jounin sensei up the stairs and down the hallway. There was no peeling paint on the walls, no mysterious stains or water damage or holes in the walls. It was clean and white and bright, not the dull yellow he'd grown up with. They stopped in front of a dark brown door. Kakashi let Naruto in, told him to sit down, and began a pot of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey! Kaka-sensei!” Naruto dropped his bag on the floor before sitting on the chair. “How long have you lived here? It's really nice!” He took in the sparse surroundings. There was a picture on his window sill. Naruto stood back up to get a better look at the image. It was a team photo. Team 7's was scheduled for the following week. This one had a man Naruto swore he'd seen before. There was a boy with goggles and a girl with marks on her face. To the side was Kakashi, small and young and a <em>genin</em>. He had the same disinterested look Sasuke always has. “Is this your genin team?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi came back over with a cup of tea, destroyed with milk and sugar, how he knew Naruto liked it. At least, how <em>his</em> Naruto liked it. The way this Naruto slurped it down, Kakashi guessed he'd always took it like that. “I've lived here for quite a few years, actually.” He smiled, sitting on the chair opposite Naruto. “And, yes, that is my genin team. Minato-sensei, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had an Uchiha on your team, too?” Kakashi just nodded. “Was he an asshole like Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi snorted. “No. I was the asshole in the team, actually.” At Naruto's shocked face, Kakashi just smiled. “Growing up tends to change people.” Naruto stared at the picture for a few more moments before turning around, his focus on Kakashi. The kid looked deep in thought again, his eyebrows drawn together as he looked at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as if finally gathering is strength and courage, Naruto sat down in the chair and steeled his resolve. “Did you know? About...” He put his hand over the seal on his stomach, gripping the fabric there. “Does everyone know?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sat his tea down and took a deep breath. Here goes everything. “Yes, Naruto. I do know about the Kyuubi. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, that wasn't fair to you.” Naruto gave a small nod, still not meeting Kakashi's eyes. “I didn't know you could talk to him, however. How long has that been going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since our first meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Kakashi was suddenly gripped with fear that his interference with the timeline had messed up Naruto's seal. This was unprecedented, so who knows what would have changed. Of course, Naruto making friends with Kyuubi earlier in the timeline might not be a bad thing. “And it was he who told you about your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just that they put him in there.” Naruto's eyes flicked up to meet Kakashi's before dropping back to his hands which were wrapped around the tea cup. “Why would they do that and then leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi took a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions his next revelation would cause. “You should know, Naruto, that your parents...their names are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Your father was the Fourth Hokage.” There was a beat while that information sunk in, then Naruto's eyes were locked on Kakashi's, his hands gripping the tea cup dangerously tight. “The night you were born, someone used your mother's weakness while giving birth and released the Kyuubi. The only way to stop it was to seal it away. Your parents gave their lives to protect the village, and trusted you to keep the Kyuubi sealed and to be strong enough to handle the burden.”</p><p> </p><p>There was so much for the young boy to unpack. Kakashi was trying to give him the information in small increments so as to not overwhelm him. He did, however, reach over and remove the tea cup from the boy's grip, fearing it would get shattered with more information.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my mother's name?” His voice was so small, so quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded, setting both of their tea cups down on the table. “If you were given your father's name, people might have come after you. It was to protect you, but still carry on their legacy.” He gave a wry smile. “Besides, you're more your mother than your father. You were graced with the Uzumaki chakra reserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes snapped to his again. “You knew them?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smiled. “Your father was my jounin sensei.” He motioned to the picture Naruto looked at earlier. “That's when he was younger, before he was Hokage. He was powerful and fast. The fastest ninja who ever lived, I swear. And smart. He excelled at fuuinjutsu.” Kakashi paused, considering something. “I wonder if you'll have a knack for it? I'll have to get you a book or scroll on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes wide, Naruto took in all the information he was getting. Sucking it up like a sponge. Looking for something to grip onto, Naruto changed from the tea cup to the arms of his chair. His mind was spinning, reeling from the onslaught. There was so much. He'd been hated because of something he couldn't control. He's hated even though his father was the Hokage. That didn't make any sense to him at all. But then something hit him, something Kakashi said that didn't click at first.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother was a jinchuuriki, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Kakashi tried to explain it to him. “There was a village in Whirlpool called Uzushio. All Uzumakis came from there, including your mother. She was brought here specifically to become the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The first jinchuuriki was Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama's wife. The first Hokage. That would make you the third one to hold the Kyuubi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are there other Uzumaki? Somewhere?” Naruto sat up straight, the prospect of having a <em>family</em> exciting to him. Kakashi watched as his eyes sparkled, and didn't want to douse the kid's hopes.</p><p> </p><p>“After Uzushio fell, the survivors scattered. Some changed their name, but I'm sure there are some still around somewhere.” Naruto looked even more excited. “You'll end up traveling a lot as a ninja. Maybe you'll come across some.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, the first time Kakashi had seen it since this conversation started on the training field. Kakashi was always jealous of the way Naruto could bounce back from being sad very quickly. It was a rare skill to have, one he got from his mother. “You look like your mother.” Kakashi offered. “Your hair and your eyes came from Minato-sensei, but the rest of you came from Kushina. Even the way you laugh.” The jounin pictured his sensei and his wife, standing side-by-side, Kushina glowing and pregnant. Kakashi had sworn to protect them, to protect Kushina and Naruto. He tried not to let the pain of knowing he failed sting too hard.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause while Naruto absorbed everything. His heart ached, his mind spinning, but Naruto was happy, relieved. He knew the truth now. Knowing he was the Yondaime's son meant he could walk with his head held high. He wasn't the demon the village said he was. That was enough, for now. “Thank you, sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Hiding away in his secret training area, Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai until his hands were red and sore. He was getting tired of waiting. Kakashi had promised to tell him about his brother. How long did he expect Sasuke to wait? The dull thunk of kunai hitting wood sounded all around the clearing, echoing off the trees. There was a trick his brother could do, hands full of shuriken he could flip upside down and hit every target in the Uchiha training ground, even the hidden one. It always amazed Sasuke as a young boy, watching his big brother do something as intricate as that.</p><p> </p><p>Steadying his feet, Sasuke gripped the shuriken the way he'd seen his brother do when he was a child. He'd been throwing those shuriken and kunai for hours; he knew where the targets are by heart. He could hit them with his eyes closed. If he broke the trick down, took it apart move by move, he could do this. A flicker jump, a flip upside-down, the shuriken tossed just right, and a landing without breaking his neck. As long as he hit all of his targets, including the one he'd nailed behind the tree stump earlier, it would be just as his brother had done.</p><p> </p><p>The flicker jump, which always made him feel weightless and used to give him vertigo, was executed perfectly. He flipped upside-down, the shuriken tucked tightly between his fingers, arms crossed over his chest. He closed his eyes, let his memory of the targets solidify in his mind. A quick flick of his wrist, and the shuriken went flying. He could hear the sounds of his shuriken hitting their targets. He counted them off, thunk, thunk thunk thunk, thunk. Five? No, he had six in his hands. Another flicker and he was standing on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke walked to the targets, counting them off as he passed. The one behind the tree trunk was bare, the shuriken embedded in the ground about a foot away. He fumed; his hands fisted as his sides. Would he ever live up to his brother? Would he ever step out of that shadow? No matter what he does, he's always a step behind. He's never good enough. The anger rose up in him, his brother's face appearing in front of him, taunting him. The handmade targets mocking his youth and inexperience. The pockmarks in the wood showing how inadequate he is.</p><p> </p><p>With a flurry of hand motions and a pull of chakra to his chest, Sasuke let out a huge fire ball that engulfed the clearing, destroying the targets and charring the trees. He watched as leaves turned to ash, dropping to the forest floor around him. The heat from the fire barely registering through his anger.</p><p> </p><p>With the moon high in the sky, Sasuke ran. The dirt turned to cobblestone under his feet, his sandals pounding into the ground. If he focused hard enough, if he flared his senses as far as he could, maybe he could sense Kakashi. And, if he could sense Kakashi, he could get answers.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was <em>done</em> with waiting.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was high in the sky, the stars a bright blanket above the village. Naruto was stretched out on Kakashi's couch, one leg hanging off the edge, snoring. He'd asked Kakashi questions about his parents until his eyes refused to stay open. Kakashi answered them all, giving the boy as much information on his family as possible. Somewhere, and Kakashi would find it if it killed him, were pictures of Minato and Kushina. They started from when they were genin and through to their last days. He thought it was in a safe in the Hokage tower, with most of their other belongings. It would be something to talk to Sandaime about. As if he wouldn't be in enough trouble once the Hokage found out Kakashi told Naruto the truth. Honestly, Kakashi couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the little boy, thinner than he should be at his age, cheeks still plump with baby fat, hated and ostracized by the village, Kakashi knew he did the right thing. Grabbing a spare blanket, Kakashi tucked it around the blonde, gently picking his leg up and putting it back on the couch. Naruto let out a mumble, but otherwise settled down.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long night. Naruto had asked questions that dug up a lot of memories, things Kakashi thought he'd long buried away. The talk filled him with a lot of restless energy, a need to breathe fresh air and walk around. Naruto would be fine. The kid was out to the world, snoring loudly and drooling into his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Kakashi slipped out his door and stole down the stairs. The night air hit him, spreading coolness across his face and down his arms where he'd pushed his sleeves up. Putting his head back, Kakashi looked at the stars. He'd never taken the time to stop and look at them before. Everything was fast paced, always on the go, running from memories and responsibility. It was nice to just <em>enjoy</em> something for once. He'd lost track of how long he stood there, just watching the stars and the moon, when the sound of someone running reached him, the footsteps sounding loud in the still of the night.</p><p> </p><p>The chakra felt heavy and angry and restless. It assaulted his senses as it moved closer to him. The yellow of the street lights hit pale skin, illuminating it in the dark. <em>Sasuke</em>. The boy slid to a stop, hands on his knees and he breathed, hard and haggard. His clothes were dirty, stained with ash and smelling like smoke. The boy looked up at him, his eyes rimmed red and bloodshot.</p><p> </p><p>“How – How long?” Sasuke said between breaths. “Tell me – I need – <em>Please</em>.” He sounded so broken, so vulnerable. “Tell me about my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi gripped Sasuke at the biceps, pulling him toward the stairs to his apartment. Forcing him to sit down on the chilling steps, Kakashi took the seat beside him. As Sasuke caught his breath, the heaving of his chest getting slower and slower, Kakashi put a hand on his back and rubbed over him soothingly. It was the most contact he'd ever shown Sasuke, a thought that sent a pain through his chest. Kakashi took in Sasuke's charred clothes, the soot and ash coating his sandals and exposed toes. There were burns around his mouth and on one hand. Both of them were red and raw, cracked and bleeding. The kid looked like he'd been in a fight with a flamethrower.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, talk to me. Where were you?”</p><p> </p><p>Pale hands hung loosely from where his wrists rested on his knees. Kakashi stilled his hand, but kept it on the boy's back. “I couldn't do it. The trick Ita – <em>he</em> could do. I need to know about him, I need to be stronger than him.” Sasuke let out a shuddering breath, his voice cracking as he talked. “I'm...I can't be in his shadow anymore.” He looked up at Kakashi, his face open and vulnerable. “You promised.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're right.” Kakashi gave him a solemn nod. “I did promise you. And the reason for not telling you is completely selfish. I didn't want to be the one to hurt you.” Sasuke looked at him, eyes shimmering with unspent emotion. “I knew your brother. He was on my Anbu team. He was so young, so small. So much on his shoulders. The Uchiha weren't happy. They were planning a coup.” At that, Sasuke startled. He was so young then; he probably had no idea it was happening. “Itachi loved the village, and he loved his family. He was torn. I can remember when your cousin, Shisui, died. Itachi looked so broken, so alone.” Kakashi ran a shaking hand through his hair. “I didn't know about the coup, then. And I had <em>no idea</em> what Itachi was planning, that I promise you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before Sasuke spoke again, shifting in his seat. “Would you have stopped it?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a heartbeat.” Their eyes met, Sasuke reading him, studying the sincerity behind his words.</p><p> </p><p>“If he loved the village so much, why...do what he did?” It had been five years, and still Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say the words. Kakashi understood all too well.</p><p> </p><p>This was the tricky part. How does Kakashi explain things he shouldn't know? What he knows came from secondhand knowledge, from visions in Obito's head, from what Naruto had briefly told him, from what he pieced together from Sasuke's own mouth. How does he explain all of that to this young boy who is so broken? His only answer was plausible deniability. They could work together to get the information from Danzo and Sandaime. Really, it was the only way.</p><p> </p><p>With a plan in his head, and the knowledge he'd have to tread lightly, Kakashi moved his hand to Sasuke's shoulder. “Let me give you the best piece of advice I'd ever been told. Look underneath the underneath. There is a reason for everything, it just takes some digging to figure it out. I don't have all the answers, Sasuke. I wish I did. What I do know is that your brother loved you, more than anything. <em>You </em>are all he talked about when he was on my team.” He took a deep breath, trying to word this next part carefully. “I... I never understood what happened. It never matched up with the Itachi I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“I lived in the same house as him, but I don't think I ever knew him.” Sasuke's voice was small, barely a whisper. “Why leave me alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's just hard to believe the Itachi I knew is the same Itachi who...did that. Shisui had picked on him one time for giving you piggy-back rides. Hard to connect the two, you know?” He knew it wasn't answering the poor boy's question. He wished he could tell him everything. There was just no way to explain how he knew. “Maybe...maybe he <em>couldn't</em> kill you. He loved you, Sasuke. That I do know. The answer could be as easy as that.” Again, he took in the boy's appearance. He was shivering, whether from emotion or the chill of the night air, Kakashi wasn't sure. “C'mon, Sasuke. Let's go inside. Be quiet, though. Naruto is already in there, sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he here?” Sasuke let Kakashi pull him up and gently lead him toward the jounin's apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi huffed out a humorless laugh. “He also got some...rough news tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was still dark when they entered. Naruto hadn't moved from his position on the couch, the sounds of snoring echoing off the walls. Sasuke stood in the room, unsure of what to do. He was tracking dirt and ash onto the carpet, flecks dropping from the hem of his shorts onto the floor. Kakashi opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of old jounin pants and a shirt from his Anbu days. He handed them to Sasuke and pointed toward the bathroom, giving him a soft smile. Quietly, Sasuke slid off his sandals and walked to the bathroom. He heard the shower starting and went to his closet to get his spare futon. Sasuke would have to share the room with Naruto, but it was the best he could do. A pillow and a blanket joined the futon before Kakashi began heating the water for tea.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom door opened and Sasuke's dark hair peeked around the corner. Kakashi pretended not to notice as he slowly walked toward the living room. The pants looked as if the drawstring was tied as tight as it could get. The shirt was, at least, two sizes too big. The kid looked comic, and it took everything Kakashi had not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you take your tea, Sasuke?” Kakashi set out the milk, sugar, and some honey. He doesn't remember ever having tea with Sasuke. Did they ever do that before he left? He turned around to see the boy giving him an odd look. “Tea always goes with...<em>rough</em> news.”</p><p> </p><p>No milk or sugar, just a dash of honey. Kakashi committed that to memory, filed away next to Naruto and Sakura and their ideal ways to make tea. Something so inconsequential, yet so important to him. They sat in silence, the only sounds the clicking of tea cup against granite counter top. Sasuke yawned, trying to hide it behind his hand. Kakashi laughed and pointed at the futon on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I can go home.” Sasuke said as he was walking toward his bed for the night. “You don't have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke.” Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, leaning down to his eye level much like he does to Naruto. “The last thing you need is to be alone tonight. Remember, you're on a team, now. You're not alone anymore.” He squeezed his shoulders. “Get some sleep. And, please, do not leave before we get awake in the morning. Don't do that to yourself. Stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause, but Sasuke slowly nodded. “Thank you.” If Kakashi hadn't been so close, he may not have heard him.</p><p> </p><p>One final squeeze and Kakashi removed his hands, standing up straight. “You're not alone, Sasuke.” As he turned around, flicking off the kitchen light as he went, he gave one final look at the two boys in his living room. “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There were bags of clothes on Ino's bed. They were supposed to be buying for Sakura, but Ino found some adorable items she had to have. It was late at night, and she shouldn't still be awake, but Ino had spent an hour hiding on the stairs and listening to her father and Shikaku discussing something classified. She'd heard the name Danzo leave their mouths a few times. Something about unsanctioned missions. It was all so hush hush, and Ino absolutely <em>loved</em> knowing things she shouldn't know. Tomorrow she would find Shikamaru. He could help her piece it all together. With her father being the head of the analysis team and Shikamaru's father being the jounin commander, they were always a source of confidential knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>Ino was trained for intelligence young. Her father would bring home encoded messages, expect Ino to have them decoded by the next day. By the time she was five, she could break most of them in a few hours. The first time Iruka-sensei caught her with a folder that had 'Confidential' stamped on the front, Inoichi had given her a disapproving look and told her to not get caught next time. From then on, she didn't. She could sneak in and out of the restricted archives, taking and replacing documents, without breaking a sweat. Inoichi trained a ninja for stealth and intelligence gathering. He didn't realize he'd also trained one of the best analysts Konoha had ever known. He basically trained his replacement. He couldn't be prouder.</p><p> </p><p>It was late at night. Shikaku had just left, the case file he'd given Inoichi a heavy presence on his desk. As he was getting ready for bed, checking locks and traps, there was a knock at the door. A quick glance around showed that Shikaku didn't forget anything, so who was at his door at a quarter till midnight?</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door showed a pink haired girl, one he remembered from when Ino was younger. The girl was crying, her face mottled red as tears streamed down her face. She had a red outfit on that was tore in a jagged line, a backpack slung over her shoulder and a mesh bag in her hand. The girl looked so small and broken. He wracked his brain for a name. He'd heard Ino say it before, about her being a rival or something.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, is it?” The girl looked up, wiping her eyes with her arm. “Are you in trouble?” Other than her cut up outfit and the gauze wrapped around her leg; she didn't look physically harmed. The girl shook her head. Her mouth opened to say something, but only sobs came out. “Come in. I'll get Ino.”</p><p> </p><p>With a yell up the stairs, he turned back to Sakura. Having a daughter of his own, and being a single dad, Inoichi had some experience with crying pre-teen girls. He leaned down in front of her, hunkered down on his heels, and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She looked so vulnerable, it struck him just how young the kids are when they become genin. He heard footsteps on the stairs. Ino was asking him what he wanted, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura?” Ino briskly came to her side. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Ino caused the tears to come faster, the sobs to get harder. Sakura dropped her bags on the floor and flung herself at Ino. “They kicked me out.” Ino's eyes widened. “I... I can't come home...until I quit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quit what?” Ino pulled back far enough to see Sakura's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Being a ninja.”</p><p> </p><p>The answer hung in the air around them. Inoichi as shocked as Ino was, their eyes meeting over Sakura's shoulder. Something dark passed over the young blonde's face, something vindictive. He'd seen that face before. He, himself, makes it when he's furious. There was a time that look had make Inoichi hold back laughter, his small daughter looking so comic with that amount of anger on her face. Now, at twelve, and a genin, that look was terrifying. Ino had Sakura held in her arms, protected in the embrace as the pink haired girl cried.</p><p> </p><p>The man felt his daughter's anger. He could understand parents not being happy their child chose to be a ninja, to put their lives on the line in dangerous missions where the odds are stacked against them. The graveyard was full of ninja who met their end too soon. It was a sad reality when living in a ninja village.</p><p> </p><p>Ino pulled back, looking into Sakura's face. “Do you remember where my room is? Go put your stuff in there, I'll be up in a minute.” The girl nodded, dragging herself up the stairs. Once out of earshot, Ino turned on her dad. “Dad. What the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I'm honestly speechless. See if you can find out what exactly happened. If her parents are honestly that terrible, then she can stay here. We have a spare room, just have to clean it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“We're on the same wavelength, Dad. It's getting scary.” Ino turned around, her hair whipping around her, and climbed the stairs. Inoichi was starting to wonder what kind of monster he created.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ino entered her bedroom, Sakura was standing and fidgeting. “I'm sorry. You didn't have to deal with that. I didn't know where else to go...”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, Sakura. Sit down.” Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders and forced her to sit on the edge of the bed. “Tell me what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Digging the heel of her hand into her eyes, Sakura growled in frustration. The problem was, no matter how much she explained, she would always look like the bad guy. Her parents fought with passive-aggressive comments and well-placed guilt trips. They talked and talked until Sakura's ears rang and her head hurt. Anything Sakura did could be warped, twisted into everything being her fault, her bad decisions, her anger problem. Tonight was a prime example. Sakura had come home, uniform still cut and asymmetrical. The first comment she got was about how much that outfit had cost at the tailor. Her father registered the bandaged leg, which sent him into a one-sided conversation about young girls not being meant to have scars.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother stood at the kitchen sink, washing dishes and not looking at Sakura at all. Her father sat at the kitchen table, newspaper in his hand and a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. He peered over his paper at Sakura, taking in her frazzled appearance, her bandage and uniform. Her father looked at her with disappointment. His daughter, the top kunoichi at the academy, with nearly perfect chakra control, with a jounin sensei that believes in her, wants her to succeed, and he was <em>disappointed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She stomped her feet, raised her voice, hit the table so hard the coffee cup upset. She begged and pleaded, tried to get them to listen, to <em>understand</em> what being a ninja meant to her. Other than cleaning up the coffee, there was no reaction. They still weren't <em>listening. </em>Sakura didn't know what else to do. Angry tears were clinging to her lashes, making her vision watery.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm a genin.” Sakura stood up straight, puffing her chest out, willing herself not to cry. “In Konoha, that makes me an adult. I can be a ninja if I want to be.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That</em> got a reaction. Her father's cold eyes landed on her; one eyebrow raised. “Did you hear that? Sakura is an adult. Our little girl, to whom we gave life, everything she would ever want or need, is an adult.” His voice was calm, monotone. Sakura shivered. “Well, since you're an adult, you don't need our hospitality. We have dealt with your undesirable behavior long enough. As long as you are a ninja, do not come back here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura didn't take long to grab everything she needed. It wasn't until she hit the cold streets that she realized she had nowhere to go. She didn't know her team well enough to just bunk at their homes. What she needed was somewhere she could break down and not be judged.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat in Ino's bedroom, recounting everything she'd gone through that evening, Sakura knew she chose the right place. Ino's soothing hand on her back, her other hand a warm presence on Sakura's arm, it felt right.</p><p> </p><p>A while later, Sakura had a shower. She slipped on Ino's pajamas and curled up in her bed. All the frustration and pain of the fight seeped out of her, leaving Sakura numb. Ino's fingers combed through her hair, twisting the damp strands around her slender digits. That's how Sakura fell asleep, comfortable and cared for.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The morning sun filtered in through the living room blinds. It hit Naruto's face, heating the skin where the sliver touched. Blue eyes blinked open, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Instead of peeling yellow walls, he saw bright white with dark oak trim. The chair he was sitting in the previous night now held his jacket, tools and headband. Someone had folded it, stacking the items neatly on the chair seat.</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto heard a soft groan come from the floor, he looked down to see Sasuke on a spare futon. His dark hair surrounded him like a halo, one arm bent above his head, the other across his stomach. His face was scrunched up, his fingers twitching as if trying to grasp something. Naruto leaned over, looking at the usually stoic boy. Sasuke had always had a presence, even as a young boy. Even in the academy, when they were children in single digits, Sasuke could command a room just by walking into it.</p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, Naruto <em>hated</em> him. He hated the way Sasuke got all the attention, all the acknowledgment Naruto wanted, and ignored it. He hated how skilled Sasuke was, the way he could dominate test scores and taijutsu matches so easily. Then, one day, he heard the grown-ups talking. A lot of people had died, an entire district eradicated. They talked about one survivor, a small boy with dark eyes and dark hair, about how he refuses to cry, refuses to talk. Sasuke wasn't in class with him for a week. Naruto won the taijutsu matches against Kiba and Choji, but they were boring. There was no challenge, no working up a sweat, no <em>fun</em>. Then Sasuke came back and he was different. He didn't talk, didn't look at anyone, didn't even want to spar. It took almost a month, but Sasuke finally joined in a sparring session, and he was <em>vicious</em>. The harder Sasuke punched, the harder Naruto retaliated. In the end, Iruka-sensei pulled them off each other. They stayed after class, on opposite sides of the room, forced to keep a leaf on their heads while Iruka-sensei graded papers. After detention, Naruto was told about the massacre, and that Sasuke was the only survivor. He was told to be nice to Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Naruto wasn't the only one whispered about behind hands, heads tilted together, eyes cold as they looked at him. Now he watched Sasuke standing in a crowd, people staring at him and whispering. Naruto didn't feel so alone, anymore.</p><p> </p><p>This morning, however, Sasuke was showing more emotion in his sleep than he ever did when awake. He was still groaning, fingers and legs twitching. Then, without warning, Sasuke's eyes popped open and he sat straight up, a scream caught in his throat. Naruto jumped back, watching as Sasuke breathed hard and heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa – Sasuke?” The boy in question jumped. “Hey...you okay?” Naruto crawled off the couch, hitting his knees in front of Sasuke. His eyes were wild, looking all over the apartment, not settling on one thing too long. Naruto reached up, tentatively touching Sasuke's shoulder. The boy jumped again. “Sasuke, hey...it's okay. It was a nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Sasuke's eyes found Naruto's. “Nightmare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You were groaning and twitching in your sleep.” Sasuke was sweating, his eyes wide and still a little wild. He was wearing clothes way too big for him, making Sasuke looked more child-like as he sat there. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at Naruto, embarrassed. “It's okay, Sasuke. Everyone has nightmares.”</p><p> </p><p>“It...it was more a memory.” Sasuke hugged his knees, looking down at his hands. With everything he and Kakashi talked about the night before, it brought back a lot of memories he'd tried to keep buried. Walking into the house and seeing Itachi standing over their parents, sword in hand and eyes glowing, replayed in his head. It wasn't some terrible thing his subconscious made up; this was a nightmare he <em>lived</em> through.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tilted his head, looking at Sasuke as if putting together a puzzle. “Oh...oh you mean the -”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sasuke cut him off. He couldn't say the words himself, not even in his head. He didn't know if he could handle hearing Naruto calling it what it was: a massacre. Sasuke was so used to people looking at him with that <em>look</em>, eyes full of pity as they whisper about the poor lone survivor. When he looked at Naruto, he didn't see that. Instead, he saw understanding. If anyone would understand what it was like to be alone, it would be Naruto. “I don't want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto put his hands up in surrender. “Okay. But, why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting answers.” Naruto raised an eyebrow, urging the boy to continue. “Kakashi knows things about my – that man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei is smart.” Naruto agreed. “It's why I'm here, too. Getting answers.” He got a faraway look in his eyes. Sasuke watched as his line of sight moved to the team picture on Kakashi's windowsill. He felt like he had all the puzzle pieces to a secret without knowing it. What would Kakashi's genin team have to do with Naruto? Sasuke turned his head to look at the picture, too. “Did you see sensei as a genin? He wore that stupid mask then, too.” Sasuke hummed in response. “Oh! Oh! Sasuke! The boy in the goggles, he's an Uchiha, too. And the blonde guy, that's the Yondaime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he?” Sasuke asked, pushing himself off the futon. He grabbed the frame in his hands, tilting it toward the sunlight. Uchiha always looked similar. Dark hair and dark eyes and soft facial features. They all had a hardness in their eyes, a steel resolve only Uchiha seemed to be born with. This guy...he almost didn't look like an Uchiha. Maybe it was his youth, or maybe the goggles on his head, but he just didn't look like the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stood beside him. “I can't remember his name. Sensei did tell me.” He pointed at the blonde in the picture. “Can you believe sensei was trained by the Fourth Hokage? That's crazy! We are all gonna be insanely powerful, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Snorting at Naruto's enthusiasm, Sasuke shook his head. “Yeah, sure. We'll all be Anbu level by next week.” The blonde nudged their shoulders together, nearly knocking the picture from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke retaliated, hip bumping him back.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for it to progress into a wrestling session, the two boys knocking the couch askew and flipping the chair over, Naruto's headband sliding under the couch. Kakashi heard the noise and jumped out of bed, confused as to what the two boys were doing. When he reached the living room, and saw the state of it, he laughed. Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock, the blonde scratching at pale arms and cursing. They both paused when they heard Kakashi, both looking at him oddly.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally settled down, and the boys had let go of each other, Kakashi pointed at the furniture. “Clean up and I'll make breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>The smell of an actual breakfast being homemade filled Sasuke with nostalgia. If he closed his eyes, he could see his mother standing at the kitchen counter, see his father drinking tea at the head of the table, see Itachi walking into the room and taking his seat across from him, only smiling at Sasuke and their mother. Sasuke stopped, his whole body freezing. Father and Itachi weren't talking. In his memory, he could still see them not even looking at each other. Why weren't they talking? He turned around, looking at Kakashi's back as he chopped vegetables. Their talk from the night before floated through his mind. He said the clan wasn't happy, that Itachi had a lot on his shoulders. What else did Kakashi know? Did Itachi actually love him enough to leave him alive? Did the brother who gave him piggy-back rides really just snap and murder his entire clan? Or was there more to it?</p><p> </p><p>As he returned to the task at hand, helping Naruto arrange the living room, Kakashi's words from the night before kept repeating in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>See underneath the underneath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was hard to write. There are parts I wrote three times trying to get them to flow. As adorable as Sasuke is, sometimes he's a bitch to write. </p><p>Again, I want to thank you all for the love this fic is getting. I'm so overwhelmed by the comments and kudos, but I've never been happier! Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a time in Inoichi's life where he'd thought the person who dealt with civilian affairs had it easy. There were no forbidden jutsu, rouge shinobi spies, or hidden messages. What he didn't realize was how conniving and manipulative civilians could be. It was as if what civilians lacked in chakra ability, they made up for in mind games. No one could have prepared him for the Harunos. The entire time he had known Sakura, she was always a sweet, shy girl, clinging to Ino like a security blanket. He never would have pictured that the uncaring parents that stood in front of him were capable of creating the pink haired girl he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi had sent the girls on their way that morning, each of them heading to their respective team training sessions, while he heads off toward Sakura's home. Ino had told him what Sakura said. Inoichi wasn't pleased. He wanted to confront the parents who could willingly kick a twelve-year-old girl from their home in the middle of the night. Genin or not, adult or not, she was still a child. As parents, they have a responsibility to protect and love their child. It's not something you did when you felt like it, or when it was convenient for you.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's father, Kizashi, had answered the door when Inoichi knocked. The passive aggressive tone the man took with him set Inoichi's teeth on edge. He could handle liars, psychopaths, and people who are just plain crazy. What he couldn't handle were people who lied while believing their own lies. Kizashi spun this tale, this absolute fabrication, about Sakura taking a temper tantrum over nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“She's been like this since she was little.” Kizashi had his arms crossed as he talked. “Her mother and I have talked about getting her help, seeing someone for her angry outbursts, but we always decided to handle it ourselves. Then we thought maybe the academy would calm her down, teach her discipline.” He paused to shake his head. “We can't handle her outbursts anymore. Aren't there apartments she can live in? The ones for the orphans?”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi turned around and left before he slapped the man. He was lying through his teeth. No matter how well someone lied, or how well they <em>thought</em> they lied, micro expressions always give them away. You can't school your entire body, no matter how hard you try. He'd learned from Morino Ibiki. He'd learned from the best.</p><p> </p><p>As he stomped off to where Team 7 trained, Inoichi tried to calm down. His hands flexed at his sides, his teeth hurt from gritting them, his feet hurt from how hard he was walking. He'd never been so happy to see the training field come into view. Inoichi knew his chakra must be on fire with the way Kakashi met him outside of the field, at the edge of the dirt path.</p><p> </p><p>“Want you to know,” Inoichi was still seething. “That Sakura is living with us from now on.” Kakashi's eyebrow raised. “Her parents are...<em>terrible</em>. She showed up at our door last night crying. They kicked her out. Fuck, Kakashi, I don't know what else to do.”</p><p> </p><p>The thing about Inoichi that always amazed Kakashi; the man doesn't swear. He'd always held the ideal that anyone can say what they are trying to say without adding verbal flair. To hear the man willingly throw out a word like that met something had shaken him, badly.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi glanced back to Sakura, dressed in her more suitable training clothes, and knew she'd been acting strange all morning. There was something careful in the way she moved, in the way she refused to maintain eye contact. He'd planned on cornering her after practice, to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would they kick her out?” Kakashi tried not to let the anger seep into his voice. The man would pick it up anyway, but Kakashi did give it an effort.</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi snorted. “Because they don't want her to be a ninja.”</p><p> </p><p>That gave Kakashi a start. The Sakura from before never said anything about her parents hating her career choice. Were there red flags Kakashi missed? Even without changing anything important, just him being there was changing the timeline. The only thing that happened the previous day was Sakura cutting her dress and leg. Did that set it off?</p><p> </p><p>On the training field, Sakura faced off against Sasuke in taijutsu. Naruto cringed every time Sakura took a hit, fighting back shouting something at Sasuke. When Sakura was slow to block, taking a hit in the side from Sasuke, Kakashi braced himself for a scathing remark, ready to jump in case Naruto started a fight. Instead, Sasuke helped the girl up and showed her what she did wrong. He didn't yell, didn't insult, didn't condescend. He just helped her.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to Inoichi, Kakashi hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Well, she's an adult now. She can do whatever she wants. If she wants to live with you, that's fine with me. I should be asking you if you're sure. Two pre-teen girls?”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi laughed. “I'm a masochist.” He glanced over at the pink haired girl, something soft coming over his features. “I'll be back to pick her up after work. She needs to know where her home is from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded. “See you then.” He waved Inoichi off, eye crinkled up into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>When Inoichi's profile disappeared around the corner, Kakashi turned back to his team. Sakura was sitting on the ground, her chest heaving with exhaustion. This Sakura worked a lot harder than the genin Sakura he left behind. Her knees were covered in dirt, bruises coating her arms and legs. There was blood trickling from a split lip. Sasuke knelt in front of her, a rag held in his hand. He looked up when he sensed Kakashi, his expression flat.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Kakashi knelt down beside Sakura, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting it up. He wanted to look at the cut on her lip, to see how bad it was. Just a small tear, it looked worse than it was with the blood on her chin. When he let go, she nodded. “Good girl.” Glancing over at Sasuke, he saw the kid hand Sakura the rag. “How is she doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was the best of the three in taijutsu. He was also a good teacher. When Kakashi could get the other Sasuke to calm down, put his revenge aside, and focus on his team, the boy taught them well. A lot of what Naruto knew was based on him watching Sasuke. He wanted them to work as a team, now. Letting them share their strengths with each other was a great start. Kakashi watched as Sasuke picked the right words, put them in order in his mind, before speaking. It seemed their talk the night before about Itachi had calmed him, if only a little.</p><p> </p><p>“She's...better.” He paused as Naruto came over with the water, handing it to Sakura. “You...you overthink your moves, it's what makes you slow.” Sakura looked up; arm paused at her mouth where she was wiping off the blood. This was probably the best conversation these two have ever had. “I know we're only sparring, Sakura, but you have to hit me like you mean it.” She dropped her arm and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Kakashi smiled. “That's nothing we can't work on. Good job, Sakura.” He stood up and pointed at Naruto. “Your turn, blondie. Sasuke, you still good?”</p><p> </p><p>As the boys sparred, Kakashi held out a hand to help Sakura up. “Feel okay?” She nodded. “While the boys are busy, let's talk a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know?” Sakura's voice was low, she kept glancing at the boys. Just the way Kakashi had said it, the small bit of emotion that hinted he knew exactly what had happened the night before. “It just happened...”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. “I'm not sure if they teach you this in the academy, but let me explain something to you. As your jounin sensei, I become your guardian until you become chuunin level. Technically, yes, you are an adult when you become a genin, but you're still young, you still need guidance. This rule was created for the orphans who become shinobi, to help protect them.” Sakura tilted her head as he talked, trying to see where he was going with this conversation. “As your guardian, you could have told me if your parents were hurting you.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, her hair whipping around with force. “No one believes it!” Her voice rose as she talked, the boys paused to glance at her before returning to their spar. “No one sees it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Abuse isn't just physical, Sakura. Inoichi told me while you and Sasuke were sparring. He talked to your dad, saw what you dealt with, and believes you. <em>I believe you</em>.” Kakashi watched as tears welled up in her eyes. “I'm perfectly fine with you living with the Yamanakas. If your family tries to pull anything, I can invoke my rights as your jounin sensei to keep you away from them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura looked up at him, fat tears rolling down her face. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. “Thank you, sensei. I want to stay with Ino and her dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kakashi rubbed her back. “Then that's what will happen.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When the sun was setting, Inoichi showed up with Ino in tow to pick up Sakura. Covered in dirt and bruises, she ran to them with a smile on her face. There were mentions of sushi as the girls followed behind Inoichi's towering form. After their talk, Sakura seemed to settle down and reengage with the team. Formation training and ninja tool training with smoothly after that. Kakashi was happy to see her lighten up. Hopefully being around Ino will pull Sakura out of her shell.</p><p> </p><p>The boys, however, both stood around the training posts, slowly picking up ninja tools and not making an effort to go anywhere. They kept nervously glancing at each other and at Kakashi, neither saying a word. He walked over to the boys, hands in his pockets and posture loose, with an idea of what was going on in their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“So...” Kakashi eyed his two boys. “Would you two boys like to go for barbecue?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto immediately looked so relieved it was practically palpable. He flashed a million-watt smile, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Sasuke's shoulders drooped, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He nodded in agreement while hiking the backpack over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sat opposite from the boys in the booth, listening to Naruto ramble about training and Sasuke humming in response. He could hear a <em>tap tap tap</em> as Naruto swung his legs under the booth, his sandals hitting the table leg. Sasuke sat still and straight, trained in how a regal Uchiha is meant to conduct themselves in public. As the first order of barbecue was finished grilling, Kakashi pulled down his mask to eat. Naruto tilted his head at him, curiosity in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, sensei. Why do you wear a mask?”</p><p> </p><p>“To look all mysterious.” Kakashi wiggled his fingers in an effort to look magical. “And it's better for stealth. Besides, when you are well known, it's better to hide your identity as much as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke peeked through his bangs at Kakashi. “Well known?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Kakashi could form the words, reminding them of the nickname he'd earned of 'Sharingan Kakashi' he stopped himself. This Sasuke didn't know. He was so used to his students knowing about the Sharingan that he didn't remember this was a new timeline, Zabuza and Haku hadn't happened yet, and Kakashi hadn't shown them the reason why Sasuke was put on his team. “Well...I guess I haven't told you kids yet, have I? The reason you were chosen for my team, Sasuke, is because I also have the Sharingan.” Kakashi flipped his headband up to show them the doujutsu that never fades away.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hit Sasuke's back when he nearly choked on his pork. “How?” Sasuke wheezed out. “Did you...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I steal it?” Kakashi shook his head. “Absolutely not. It was actually a gift from a dear friend.” The boys stared at him, watching him with anticipation. “Ah, I suppose you want the story. You boys saw the picture on my windowsill of my genin team? The other boy in the photo is Uchiha Obito. We were rivals, much like you two are. A mission went wrong and Obito got crushed under a boulder. His dying wish was for me to have his Sharingan.”</p><p> </p><p>“And...and the clan let you keep it?” Even as young as he was when the clan still existed, Sasuke knew they kept the Sharingan close, untainted by outside influence. He couldn't imagine the elders just allowing the Sharingan to be passed to a non-Uchiha. “They had to have fought you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi left out a wry laugh. “Oh, they did fight. Had it just been my word, I don't think I'd still have it. But Rin was there, she vouched for me. They were reluctant, but I was allowed to keep it. I had to teach myself, though.” He tapped his temple. “What I know is all trial and error.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Sasuke returned to his food, deep in thought. Naruto, who was still swinging his legs under the table, happily ate his food. The two kids couldn't be more different. Both were thin, more than they should be at their age. Most Uchiha were long and lean, all knees and elbows and soft features. Obito was an exception to that, he was stockier than even his parents. Sasuke, however, favored his mother. Kakashi remembered when Kushina and Mikoto would sit at the tea shop and gossip, how Mikoto's long hair would fall in her face when she looked down. Kakashi was confident enough to admit Uchiha women were beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Uzumaki men, from what Kushina had told him, were naturally stockier. She described her own father as having broad shoulders and bulky muscles. The women were deceivingly small. They hid their strength under lean muscles and fiery tempers. Being Minato's son, Naruto could have come out being long, lean and lanky. Instead, he was born with more Uzumaki in him than Namikaze. He got Minato's hair and eyes. The rest of him was all Kushina. Kakashi got a pang in his chest when he realized how much the two missed, and how proud of their son they would have been. Of course, the other Naruto had met them, had heard firsthand what they thought of him. It's still possible this Naruto could do the same. The boy, in spite of everything he'd handled growing up, still smiled as wide as his mother, his eyes crinkling shut. The Naruto he left behind was right. Sometimes it was hard to look at him and not see Minato and Kushina.</p><p> </p><p>When the food was done, their bellies full, the boys idled in front of the building while Kakashi paid. Neither one of them wanted to go home, to a house where they would be alone, but were afraid to ask Kakashi for another night of his hospitality. Naruto kicked his sandal on the ground, hands behind his head. His backpack sat against the building as he waited. Sasuke picked at the hem of his shorts, biding his time, with his pack slung over one shoulder. When Kakashi exited the building and took in his boys, he tried hard not to smile. Nothing would make him happier than to have the two of them in his place for another night. He wanted them to think of his apartment as home. He just wished he had more room for them.</p><p> </p><p>The two looked so afraid to be rejected that Kakashi, although already planning on inviting them back, couldn't have made a different decision if he tried. “You two need some fresh clothes. Go home and throw a bag together, we will all meet back up at the apartment in a few, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys nodded before running off to their respective apartments. Kakashi headed toward a furniture store. He couldn't make Naruto sleep on the couch for another night. He needed another futon and another pillow.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's hand paused on the doorknob. The sound of footsteps coming from inside his apartment stopped him in his tracks. With a kunai gripped tightly in his hand, Naruto slowly pushed the door open. A figure stood in the center of his room, facing his small table. They didn't see Naruto yet, continuing what they were doing. He raised something over his head before bringing it down on the table, smashing it into splinters. Naruto yelled out, making the figure jump in surprise. They ran, pushing past Naruto and out the door. He barely could get a look at the figure before they disappeared around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to his room, Naruto flicked on the light to see the destruction. His bed was smashed, two of the legs missing and the mattress ripped. The few dishes he had were smashed on his kitchen floor, shards of ceramic spread out on the floor. His clothes were pulled out of the drawers and in a pile on the floor. The strong smell of lamp oil emanated from them. Tears pricked at his eyes, frustration and anger streaming down his face. All he had, now, was in his backpack. Gripping the straps tight, Naruto turned around and ran. He couldn't look at that place again. His childhood home, the only home he'd ever known, practically destroyed. He had nothing left.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't stop running until he reached Kakashi's apartment, slid down the door and put his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's apartment was dark and cold. Eerily quiet and still. He stood there, facing his dresser, wondering what he was doing. Only days before Sasuke was ready to kill the man who destroyed his young life. He was ready to defect from the village, go on the run, whatever he had to do to reach his goal. Now he was putting clothes in a bag to stay at his sensei's home. It was such a juxtaposition to what he'd striven for, dreamed of, for five years. Itachi's eyes, glowing red and black, appeared in front of him. The glint of his sword in the darkness. The smell of blood in the air. He slammed the drawer shut and turned around, trying to erase the image of his brother from his mind. <em>Look underneath the underneath.</em> Sasuke gripped at his hair, shutting his eyes tight. He was so angry the previous night, so frustrated that Kakashi kept secrets from him. It should be a weakness; it should make him sick how easily Kakashi convinced him to sleep there. But Sasuke couldn't deny how great he'd slept, nightmare aside. Having someone breathing, shifting in place, just <em>being</em> there, was wonderful. Being alone, sleeping in the black hole of silence and despair that was his apartment, physically hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back around to the dresser, Sasuke resolved himself. He was tired of being alone. He was tired of restless nights and nightmares where he wakes up alone and covered in tears and sweat. What Sasuke wanted was a home. He wanted somewhere to call his. This blank apartment the Sandaime placed him in at seven was just four walls. Grabbing clothes from his dresser, Sasuke jammed them in another backpack. He turned around, taking in the little belongings he had, and made sure he had everything he needed. If he got his wish, he would never come back here.</p><p> </p><p>One last look and Sasuke left the apartment, locking the door behind him. If there was more to the massacre, more to Itachi's involvement, more to the entire situation, he wanted to know. Kakashi was his best chance at further knowledge, training, and help.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked down the street, dodging civilians and shinobi, Sasuke kept his head down. His mother had always told him all the emotion was written in his eyes. He could school his face, his body language, but he couldn't stop his eyes. Right then, Sasuke didn't want random strangers to see whatever emotion he was carrying with him. With one final corner, he climbed the stairs and walked down the open walkway towards the apartment. He saw Naruto sitting against the door, head bowed down and knees to his chest. Something about it tugged at him, something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He sat his bags down against the wall and knelt down in front of the blonde. Naruto's not normally quiet, not normally withdrawn. “Hey, Naruto.” Blue eyes peeked over his knees, red-rimmed and glossy. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto dug his fingers into the fabric of his pants, fingertips turning white. “I'm fine.” He shook his head. “I'll be okay. I'll just have to save up again.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't want to answer, didn't want to see the way Sasuke would look at him. He didn't want the disgust on his face, didn't want the laughter. Not after the day he and Sasuke had, the tentative friendship the two formed over the last week, Naruto didn't want to ruin that. Instead, he stayed silent, hoping Sasuke would drop it. He was willing himself to stop crying, stop thinking about what happened, stop replaying it in his head. Kakashi had promised them some missions, some <em>paying</em> missions. He could slowly replace what he lost.</p><p> </p><p>The urge to pull Naruto's head from the cocoon he'd created rose higher. Eventually, Sasuke got tired of waiting for an answer, instead he pulled at the boy's hands, removing the boundary between them. “Naruto. What happened?” Sasuke's voice was low, commanding. Finally, Naruto looked up. He looked <em>scared.</em> Fighting his body, Sasuke tried to keep the worry off his face.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long stare off between them, before Naruto finally cracked. “Someone broke into my apartment.” He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened. “Some stuff got destroyed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stood up. He'd known for years that people didn't like Naruto, that people went out of their way to ignore him, pretend he doesn't exist. It never made sense to Sasuke. He thought Naruto could be loud, annoying, always doing pranks, but it wasn't enough to treat him the way they do. But for someone to break into his apartment, as rundown as it was, and destroy his stuff? That was ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sasuke could do anything else, he felt Kakashi's chakra round the corner. He met the jounin at the top of the stairs, his eyes wild. Instantly, Kakashi knew something was wrong. Naruto looked fearful, Sasuke looked angry, and Kakashi unlocked the door and quickly ushered the kids inside. Naruto moved slowly, dragging his feet. Sasuke grabbed both of his bags and practically threw them inside the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be back.” Sasuke stormed down the walkway. Naruto reached for him, yelling for Sasuke to stop, but the boy just kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back inside and forcing the boy to sit down. “Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated tears began streaming down the kids face. “Someone broke into my apartment. My stuff...Sasuke was angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at you, Naruto.” Kakashi wiped the tears away with his thumb. “He's angry at the entire situation.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke opened Naruto's apartment door. It was unlocked, but he soon saw why. Broken ceramic, splinters of wood, and a soaking wet pile of clothes met him. An overwhelming smell of oil assaulted his senses. Nothing was salvageable. It would all need tossed out, replaced. Sasuke knew what orphans lived on, he got the same stipend every month. He could subsidize his with the Uchiha clan money, but Naruto didn't have that to fall back on. There was no way he could replace all of this at once, not even by visiting secondhand stores.</p><p> </p><p>The anger he felt was palpable. He had to leave before he exploded. He ran back to Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi handed Naruto a cup of tea, patting the young boy on the shoulder. “Tomorrow, we will go get you some new clothes.” Naruto sniffled. “My apartment is always open to you, there is not a question of where you will live.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting himself in, Sasuke stood there with his hands fisted at his sides. “They destroyed <em>everything</em>. There's nothing left in there. Why?” He looked right at Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>The jounin really didn't have an answer without talking to Naruto first. He looked over the boy, looking so broken and vulnerable, and was lost for words. Sasuke sat down in the chair, his eyes never leaving Naruto or Kakashi. Naruto dragged his hands through his hair, gripping at the strands.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want you to hate me.” Naruto's voice was so low, so soft, cracking as he talked. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took the boy in. “We just started to be friends, right? I don't want to ruin it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot.” Sasuke scoffed. “I won't hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes briefly met Sasuke's. “I – I'm...” He paused to look at Kakashi, who just nodded. “I'm the...the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.”</p><p> </p><p>There was just silence. Nothing expect for breathing could be heard. The longer the silence stretched, the harder Naruto pulled at his hair, strands being pulled out from the root. His chest hurt; his throat felt like it was closing up. Nails dug into his scalp, white hot pain shooting through him. He could vaguely hear Kakashi saying his name, vaguely feel the man pulling at his hands, but Naruto couldn't react. His head was spinning.</p><p> </p><p>Then Sasuke grabbed his face, dark eyes meeting bright blue. He held the gaze, not letting Naruto look away. “Moron, stop it. I'm not...you didn't scare me off. It was just a lot to take in.”</p><p> </p><p>As Naruto slowly came back, slowly let go of his hair and uncurled from the ball he was in, Sasuke was there. He didn't let Naruto go, didn't stop talking to him. Kakashi watched with pride as Sasuke slowly talked Naruto down from a panic attack. Shaking, Naruto took the cup of tea Sasuke handed him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi rolled out the futons, throwing down pillows and blankets. “Naruto, I'll find something for you to sleep in. Go take a shower, it will help you feel better.” Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair as he walked past. “Sasuke, you want to set up the futons?” As he walked to the bedroom, trying to find another old set of clothes for the small boy to swim in, Kakashi tried to replay the events of the night. Did this happen in the other timeline? Did Naruto hide this all from them? He wanted so badly to talk to the kids he'd left behind, ask them a million questions, but he couldn't. Now, he just has to take every blow as it comes and keep moving on. Finding another pair of old jounin pants and another old shirt he'd forgotten he had, Kakashi handed them to Naruto as the kid entered the bathroom. His face was mottled red, eyes puffy and red, hair sticking up more than usual with how hard he was gripping it.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke waited in the living room. He didn't talk until the shower spray sounded from the bathroom. “Kakashi. There's more, isn't there?” The futons were laying side by side. Sasuke fanned out the blanket. “The Kyuubi attack happened twelve years ago. Naruto had to be an infant, right? Just born?” Kakashi nodded, letting Sasuke come up with the answer on his own. “The Yondaime...it makes no sense for him to pick some random infant. There wouldn't have been time.” The pillow was dropped at the head of the futon. He turned around and looked at Kakashi. “No. It wasn't some random infant. It was <em>his</em> infant.” The second blanket was in his hand, but Sasuke dropped it when the realization hit him. “Naruto is Yondaime's son.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and leaned down to his eye level. “The civilians don't know. Most of the shinobi don't know. It's hidden to protect him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yondaime's last name was Namikaze. Where did he get Uzumaki?”</p><p> </p><p>“From his mother.” Sasuke nodded, lost in thought for a moment. Kakashi couldn't help but be proud of the boy for piecing it all together on his own. “Let Naruto tell you on his own, okay? It was a huge step for him to tell you about the Kyuubi. I don't want to give away all his secrets without his knowledge, you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Sasuke nodded. The shower turned off and Sasuke went back to his job of setting up the futons. “I, uh...I don't think of him any different.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smiled. “I know. Make sure you tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>When everyone settled down for the night, all curled up in their beds, Kakashi heard the boys' soft voices float down the hall. They talked long into the night before their voices trailed off, the boys finally asleep. Kakashi stayed awake for a while, taking in the events. Everything was happening so fast and all at once.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed, and Kakashi gave up on sleep. He sat up and grabbed a notebook, writing down the training itinerary for the next week. On the back he made a grocery list so he had the stock to feed two teenage boys. He was still writing when daylight shone through the window. Pages dedicated to each kid, their strengths and weaknesses and training plans, took up many pages. In the back of the book was a list of things Kakashi wanted to change, and a list he didn't want to change. Those pages he tore out and hid underneath his mattress. He knew some people would have to be lost to progress the timeline. Some, however, he could save.</p><p> </p><p>As he got up, starting his morning routine, Kakashi realized he'd promised the kids a mission today. It would go a long way to taking Naruto's mind off of everything. With his clothes on and hair in some semblance of control, Kakashi made his way to the kitchen. Time to start the day.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first mission as Team 7 was weeding a garden. When Kakashi gathered his kids at the training ground, he gave them all a long talk about genin and D-rank missions. He warned them that they will be, basically, grunt work. They're meant to teach the kids about discipline and teamwork. Kakashi could think of better ways to do that besides menial labor, but it's tradition now. Even with the long talk, Naruto still took the mission as a personal attack on him.</p><p> </p><p>“This is stupid!” He stomped his foot on the wooden floor. The Hokage shook his head and sighed. “We want a <em>real</em> mission!” Before he could protest more, Kakashi landed a hand on his shoulder. The boy settled down, choosing to cross his arms and pout instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Iruka scratched his chin. “It's the rules. Prove yourself with some D-ranks, and you will move up. That's how it works.” He looked at Kakashi and shrugged. “Right, Kakashi?”</p><p> </p><p>The jounin squeezed the hand on Naruto's shoulder. “They aren't fun for me, either, Naruto. We have to power through. It's time to show Hokage-sama how strong you are.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde mumbled under his breath. Kakashi caught a couple swear words he hoped the Sandaime didn't hear. The other two kids, who were on each side of Naruto, <em>did</em> hear. They both fought a smile off their faces. He ushered them out the door, thanking the Hokage, and shut the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked down the street, Sakura practically bounced with each step. Her pink shorts and white shirt were definitely more practical than her previous outfit. She looked comfortable, moved easier, her confidence beginning to rise. She giggled at something Naruto said, the sound light and airy. Kakashi smiled, happy to see her coming into her own.</p><p> </p><p>“You've been talking about Ino a lot.” Naruto said offhandedly. “I remember you two were friends when we were younger.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded. “Well, yeah. Something got in our way, but it's getting better.” She glanced at the boys from the corner of her eye. “I, uh, live with Ino, now.” They both looked at her. She didn't elaborate. Surprisingly, neither boy pushed her.</p><p> </p><p>“We...we've been staying with sensei.” Naruto's voice was soft as he spoke. Sasuke stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't learn anything cool without me.” She nudged her shoulder against Naruto, who just smiled back. Sasuke's shoulders loosened. “Oh, sensei!” She turned around, walking backwards so she could talk to Kakashi. “The book you gave me, it's amazing. Senju Tsunade is so smart! I want to learn more, learn how to heal like she can.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi patted her on the head. “Well, I can see about getting you some scrolls. Better yet, you could talk to the medics at the hospital. They might let you tag along and learn, maybe even train you if you show enough promise.” He winked at her. “Ino might like to join you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura turned back around, nodding to herself. “Yeah. Ino's chakra control was always good, too. We always competed in that. Well, we competed in everything, really.” She huffed out a laugh. “Not so much now, though. I'm really starting to feel like I've got my friend back.”</p><p> </p><p>No one said anything for a long time. They let Sakura stay in her thoughts, a smile playing on her face when she thought about her friendship being rekindled. No one talked again until they reached the house where their mission was. An old lady, hunched over and gripping a cane in one hand, stood by an old and worn picket fence. She gave a wrinkly smile as the kids stood before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, these genin look younger and younger each year.” She laughed to herself. “I just need a little help with my garden. Shouldn't take young kids like you very long.” A motion of her hand, she showed them the decent sized garden full of vegetables and flowers. It spanned the length of her fence and wrapped around the back of her house.</p><p> </p><p>The kids turned around and looked at Kakashi, matching expressions of disgust on their faces. They had better things to do than weed some old lady's garden. Kakashi knew it, the kids knew it, Sandaime knew it, and this woman knew it. Sadly, they <em>had</em> to do the job. He smiled at them, motioning for them to get going. They marched off through the gate, grumbling the entire time. He'd never seen three more petulant children. It was difficult to hold in his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi took a seat on the small bench against the house, he pulled out his book and subtly watched his kids work. Several times they would turn around and glare, wanting him to come and help. Kakashi didn't budge. This might be an alternate timeline, he might be trying to save the world and make his kids better, happier, stronger, but he sure as hell was not weeding a garden.</p><p> </p><p>The old lady disappeared in the house shortly after they began working. She didn't reappear until they were done, nearly three hours later. Sakura wiped sweat from her forehead, a long line of dark brown dirt marring her forehead. Her long hair stuck to the back of her neck. The lady took one look at her and scoffed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a hair tie.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, come here a moment.” Sakura gave her a strange look, but walked over. The lady turned her around, Sakura's back to her, and began braiding the long pink hair. “Let me give you some advice, sweetie. Long hair is fine for those high society women that sit at the tea shop all day and gossip. But women like you and me...women who do more than get their nails done and go shopping? We need something that will stay out of our face and off our neck.” She tied off the braid and clapped her hands together. Sakura turned around to face her, running her hands over the plaited hair. “You look beautiful, darling.” She glanced over at the boys. “Doesn't she, boys?”</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded their heads. Sakura gave them a sheepish smile. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Before they left, mission accomplished, the old lady gave them each a bag filled with soft and gooey chocolate chip cookies. Sakura and Naruto had theirs gone before they reached the mission room. Sasuke ate one, but complained they were too sweet. Instead, he divided them between his teammates. As two of them happily munched on cookies, Sasuke stuck his hands in the pockets of his dirt covered shorts. They were all covered in brown and green. Naruto had long since taken his jacket off, it currently tied around his waist. Sakura's white shirt was grass stained; it would probably never come out entirely. Kakashi had a feeling that Sasuke's shorts and Sakura's shirt would become worn only for training from now on.</p><p> </p><p>The kids entered the mission room, Naruto all smiles as he slammed the scroll on the table. “Mission complete!”</p><p> </p><p>Iruka shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “Well then, should we do another one? We still have one mission left for dog walking.” The look on the kid's faces must have been bad with the way Iruka snorted. “Guess not, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hokage-sama?” Kakashi walked over to where the Sandaime was standing, his pipe balanced between his lips. “Could I talk to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already know, Kakashi.” The old man puffed out smoke. It circled around him, bouncing off of his hat. “You've got both of those boys living with you, now. It's odd, for someone who fought me over taking this team, how quickly you've taken them in.” His eyes moved between Sasuke and Naruto, then slid back over to Kakashi. “Quite a change in personality.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi knew someone would realize he's not acting like his old self. A lot had changed in his life between getting his kids and losing them. None of this could be told to the Hokage, of course. How could he explain he's a time traveler who is fighting to save the world? He would look insane, be locked away, be kept away from them. That could not happen. “This is why I fought you over it, Hokage-sama. I get...attached to people. It's a character flaw.”</p><p> </p><p>Sandaime laughed. “Not sure if caring for people is a flaw, Kakashi.” Then, in a more serious tone, he went on. “I trust you know there are things Naruto cannot be told. Him living with you does not change that.”</p><p> </p><p><em>This</em> was a conversation he knew the Hokage would want to have. He'd been against hiding Naruto's heritage from him since day one. Kakashi had thrown himself into Anbu mission after Anbu mission, the more risk the better, to erase the guilt of not being there for Minato-sensei and Kushina's child. It wasn't bad enough he couldn't protect them, but now he couldn't protect their innocent child, either. “He's twelve, and a genin. I think he could handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Firm and short, the Hokage barked out his answer. “Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then when?” Kakashi clasped his hands together behind his back to keep from shaking the man. “There will be a day when the seal weakens. When it doe -”</p><p> </p><p>“The seal will hold. Minato did it himself, it will hold.” Kakashi couldn't tell which of them Sandaime was trying to convince. “There will never be a reason for him to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi scoffed. “You condemn the child to a life of hate and neglect for what reason?” He was entering the territory of insubordination very quickly. A quick glance showed the kids still talking to Iruka, not paying attention to their sensei. “Were you aware his apartment was broken into? Destroyed? Demon child written on the wall?” Sandaime's eyes widened. “Naruto isn't stupid. He will figure it out. And when he does who do you think he'll blame?” Kakashi had been a good little lapdog his entire life. He'd never once stepped out of line, never once turned down a mission, <em>failed</em> a mission. He'd done everything by the book. Not anymore. Not when he knows what this path does to his kids.</p><p> </p><p>The Sandaime drew his eyes down, his jaw set. “I'll let this slip because of your relationship with the Yondaime, but not again. You want to keep this child in your home, then walk the line. He will not know about his parents, nor about his seal.” One final glance at Kakashi showed his eyes like steel. “That's my final word on the matter, Kakashi.”</p><p> </p><p>The Hokage walked out the door, his robe dragging behind him. He acted old and feeble, the pipe a constant presence in his mouth. Kakashi always thought it hypocritical of him to look down on Asuma's smoking when he also smoked. But that was Sarutobi's way. He ruled over his village and the shinobi by relying on his reputation. People were afraid of him, afraid to disappoint him. The only person who would stand up to him was Danzo, and that man needed to be stopped, needed to be brutally murdered. Even after everything that man has done, including trying to <em>assassinate</em> Sarutobi, he's still walking around and doing what he wants. It baffles Kakashi to no end.</p><p> </p><p>As he stood there, fuming and contemplating what to do next, his kids had finished talking with Iruka and took notice of their sensei's body language. There were shared glances between them and Iruka before they slowly approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei?” Sakura reached out, tentatively, and tugged on his sleeve. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>His anger was practically palpable, but, as he looked at his kids, he tried to calm down. This wasn't their faults. They didn't cause the pain in their lives, the struggle and anger and horrible situations they have dealt with. Sakura with all of her insecurities and overbearing parents. Sasuke with the death of his clan and the knowledge that his own brother did it. Naruto with the Kyuubi and all the lies that's surrounded his short life. Nothing has been fair for any of his kids. They were all born with the odds stacked against them.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine.” Kakashi forced a smile on his face. “I think we should forego any other missions today. Let's train, what do you say?” All three of them nodded, still looking at Kakashi as if he would fall over at any moment. Who knows, he might. He sure felt like it. “But first, lunch. Sakura's pick.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto immediately began whispering ramen in her ear. His version of a whisper could still be heard from across the room. With arms crossed, Sasuke gave his best unimpressed look as he watched Naruto practically dance in place, still trying to make up Sakura's mind on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Sushi.” She finally answered. Naruto groaned. “<em>But</em>, let's go to the one by Ichiraku so Naruto can have his damn ramen.” The boy instantly went from depressed to elated. Kakashi smiled and patted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>The three left before him, Kakashi could hear their voices echoing down the hallway. Before he could leave, however, Iruka grabbed his arm. The look on Iruka's face was pure concern. “Kakashi...I heard part of your conversation with Hokage-sama. Remember, I teach children for a living, I'm good at multitasking. I just...we need to talk, don't we?” This wasn't his ideal place to have a conversation about Naruto, but no one rivaled his love for that kid other than Iruka.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi shrugged. It never occurred to him to include Iruka in his effort to help Naruto. It might not be so bad to let the teacher know, at least about what Naruto has basically figured out on his own. “Later.” Iruka nodded, taking that for an answer, before letting go of Kakashi's arm. He joined his kids in the hallway, walking them to lunch and attempting to join in on their contagious happiness.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Tucked into the Icha Icha book, Kakashi had the training itinerary all folded up. As the three kids ran through the forest, being chased by all of his dog summons in an attempt to successfully hide and not be found, Kakashi unfolded it and looked the paper over. His careful handwriting in black ink laid out all of his plans. First of all, he was working on their stamina while simultaneously teaching them stealth and evasion. It would shock him if any of his kids could hide from his dogs, quite honestly.</p><p> </p><p>His theory held true when, an hour later, Kakashi watched as Bisuke dragged Naruto out of the forest by his pant leg. They went into the forest covered in dirt from their mission, now Naruto's outfit looked entirely brown and covered in clumps of mud. He was cursing as he clawed at the ground. Once in front of Kakashi, Bisuke dropped Naruto's pant leg and looked up, proud of his accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, Bisuke.” He dug a treat out of his pack for the dog. “Naruto, I want you to sit here and think about what you did wrong.” The boy sat up against the training post, arms crossed and pouting. A clump of mud fell from his hair down onto his knee.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later and Urushi nudged Sakura out of the forest with his nose, the girl having a dejected look on her face. She flopped down next to Naruto; her clothes equally covered in mud. “You too, huh?” Naruto nodded, still pouting. “This isn't fair. They can <em>smell</em> us.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed. “Enemy ninja won't play fair, Sakura. You have to outsmart them.” He tapped his temple. “Out think.” After patting Urushi on the head, he handed the dog a treat. “Good dog.” He sat there, watching the two kids talk about where they went wrong. Sakura was blaming the dog's scent of smell, and Naruto was blaming Bisuke singling him out.</p><p> </p><p>Another half an hour passed before Bull and Shiba exited the forest, each carrying one of Sasuke's arm coverings in their mouths. Pakkun trotted out after. Behind them, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko came out of the forest, each having a separate piece of clothing in their mouths, his shirt, his headband, and one sandal. Sakura and Naruto looked horrified as they took in what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Pakkun sat down beside Naruto, looking angry. “The kid took off his clothes. Scattered them around the forest. He had all of us chasing ghosts.” He scratched behind his ear. “Damn brat.” If possible, he frowned even more.</p><p> </p><p>“So... he's still out there?” Sakura looked up at Kakashi. “Missing half of his clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed. “Smart kid. Threw them off his trail quickly.” He turned back to his dogs. “Why did you quit looking?”</p><p> </p><p>“He hit the river.” Pakkun growled out. “We lost his scent. Can we pee on these clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Naruto yelled. “That's a great idea!” He stood up and began gathering all of the clothes in a pile, motioning for the dogs to line up. Kakashi grabbed him by his collar and pushed him back against the training post.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Naruto. No one is peeing on Sasuke's clothes.” Kakashi shook his head. “I can't believe I said that sentence today.” Sakura giggled. “Well...we did say three hours, right? We will just wait for him to come to us. You guys can go if you want to.” He motioned toward the dogs, who all barked at him before they disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>All except Pakkun. “I'm waiting. I want to bite him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi just shrugged. “Well, while we wait, let's talk.” He sat, cross-legged, in front of the kids. “We are going to start ninjutsu training tomorrow after our mission. You have all worked hard on your taijutsu this past week, both of you upping your skill level. I also want to add to your knowledge of ninjutsu, I want you to have a library worth to choose from.” The two were wide-eyed as they listened to him. Mention training them, giving them a new skill, and he had their undivided attention. Kakashi could honestly say he missed these days. “If there's anything you've seen done you want to try, let me know. I'll see what I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>With his kids in deep thought, contemplating on the limited ninjutsu they'd seen, he flared out his senses for Sasuke. The boy was heading back towards them, apparently having figured out the dogs weren't after him anymore. Pakkun sniffed the air and growled, also sensing the boy. It would be a while before Sasuke made his way to the training field, so Kakashi let his mind wander. He thought back to his conversation with the Hokage, trying to keep the anger low and undetected. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out the Icha Icha book and slipped the scrap of paper he'd written on from between the pages. Mainly just staring at the paper instead of reading it, Kakashi got lost in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sandaime had infuriated him, shook him to the core. The blatant disregard of Naruto's well being felt like it was gutting him. He tried to remind himself that Sarutobi didn't live long enough to see the seal weaken. That the man didn't know how wrong he actually was, how wrong he <em>already was.</em> Naruto was already talking to the Kyuubi, it wouldn't be long before the boy figures out how to befriend him. It was Naruto's greatest skill, talking to people until they're friends. He fought for everything, the poor kid, and fought hard. Not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn brat.” Kakashi heard Pakkun growl, snapping him out of his thoughts. He snapped the book shut and slid it back in his pack. He heard Sasuke yelp, looking up to see Pakkun hanging off his bare ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“Pakkun, let him alone.” Kakashi half-chided. Sasuke shook his ankle until Pakkun finally let go. “You got your revenge, now go home.” The pug shot him a disapproving look before disappearing. Sasuke, who was standing on one foot while he rubbed the ankle with bite marks, frowned. “Clever, Sasuke. Hiding your clothes around to throw off their scent was a good idea.” He pointed toward the clothes in a pile. “Get dressed, kiddo. You did good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke practically preened while picking up his clothes and redressing. Sakura tried hard not to make it obvious she was watching him getting dressed, her mind cataloging it to get the best reaction from Ino later. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi took the long way home, directing the boys between alleyways and around buildings until they arrived at the clothing shop. He put a hand on Naruto's back, gently coaxing the boy in the building. “You need some clothes, Naruto. You can't wear the same outfit every day. We will pick some outfits out for now, then we can come back for more later.”</p><p> </p><p>Frozen, Naruto refused to move. He remembered this place, the owner a burly man with broad shoulders and an angry face. He remembered the way the man chased him out of the store, not even allowing him to <em>look.</em> He remembered the way the man's hands felt as they pushed him, hard, onto the street. “N-No... not here.” Naruto tried to step back. The shop owner stepped around one of the shelves, an inventory list in his hands. As soon as he saw Naruto, the man snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out of my store, demon!” The man took a step forward and Naruto nearly folded in on himself, backing up and running right into Sasuke. Kakashi put himself between Naruto and the man, sliding his headband up and letting his Sharingan spin and glow.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stood still, not moving as the man barreled toward him. He stopped, face-to-face, and glared Kakashi down. “Lay a hand on him and I'll break every bone in your body.” The man just glared harder. “Don't test me. I will win.”</p><p> </p><p>The man snorted. “You can't touch me, Hatake. I know the rules. Shinobi cannot attack civilians.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless they laid a hand on the shinobi first.” Kakashi finished. “And, as far as I saw, you were planning to lay a hand on Naruto.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Kid, do you feel threatened?” Hiding behind Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto nodded. “Good enough for me.” He pulled his arm back, fist at the ready, when the man's eyes went wide. With the speed a man his size shouldn't have, he jumped back and slammed his door shut. Kakashi growled, sending his fist through the man's door. Once he pulled his hand back, he turned around to face the boys. Sasuke's eyes were wide as they flickered between his sensei and the hole in the door. Naruto, still peeking from behind Sasuke's shoulder, just stared at him. “Fuck him.” Kakashi hiked a thumb toward the building. “We'll get you clothes somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi walked down the street, willing himself to calm down, the two boys just looked at each other before jogging to catch up. They were silent until Kakashi stopped in front of another clothing store, one that catered to shinobi. Motioning for the boys to stay where they were, he entered the shop on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Hatake-san!” The young lady behind the counter greeted him as soon as he came into view. “How can I help you today?” She was counting out the yards of fabric on the bolt, hands quickly moving even as she's not looking at it, not actively counting. It just showed how long she'd been doing this for her to be this skilled this young.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his hands on the counter, the knuckles of his right hand ripped up and bleeding. “My student needs clothes. Badly. If I bring him in here, will you have a problem with it?” He tilted his head toward the door. “The boy in dirty orange.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned to the side to see around Kakashi, taking in the kid he was talking about. “Oh, is that the boy...? Yeah, bring him in.” She shook her head. “People in this town are stupid. They're all sheep who just follow whoever yells the loudest. The kid has never done anything to me so I have no reason to turn him away.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi practically dropped in relief. He turned around and motioned for the boys to come inside. Naruto was still hiding behind Sasuke. “Naruto, take a look around. Find anything you like, let me know.” He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. None of this was Naruto's fault. This tailor was right, it was all the older generation running their mouths. “No commenting about who's paying for it, either. Just look.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded. His hand wrapped around Sasuke's wrist and wouldn't let go. For once, Sasuke didn't argue with him, just let himself be dragged along. Twenty minutes later they had clothes in their hands and laid them on the counter. Kakashi shuffled through it and deemed it good enough for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey.” She leaned over the counter to better see Naruto. “You are welcome in here whenever you want, okay?” Naruto's mouth dropped open. “You never tried to come in here, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not since you've been here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The woman shook her head. “The previous owner was my uncle. Yeah, if you came in then...well, it's different now.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the clothes were paid for and bagged, Kakashi led the boys home. His hand was aching where his knuckles were torn. The bleeding had stopped, coagulated and scabbed over. Everyone was quiet, save for the bags crinkling as they walked. As soon as they entered the apartment, Kakashi stole away to the bathroom, gripping the counter and leaning his head forward. He's already in trouble with Sandaime. If the shop owner tattles on him...</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei?” Naruto's small voice floated under the door. “I'm...I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi whipped the door open. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. “No, Naruto. None of this is <em>your</em> fault. Absolutely <em>nothing</em> that happened was <em>your</em> fault. I am sorry. I'm sorry that I never thought to ask you where you felt comfortable going. I'm sorry that I put you through that. I'm sorry that you were scared.” He dropped his head, trying to reign in his emotions. So much had happened that day, Kakashi was losing his grip on his sanity. “I don't want you to ever feel like that again. I want you to feel safe with me, with us. Understand?” Naruto nodded. “She offered to tailor some clothes for you, which will help you out. Nothing you got today was orange, so I'll make sure she makes you something in your wild color palette.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded. “I don't mind if it's not. I, uh...I wore orange because then people noticed me. But...but I've got you guys and Iruka-sensei now. I'm noticed now.”</p><p> </p><p>Thankful for his Anbu training, Kakashi held his emotions back until the boys ate leftovers and crawled into bed. Naruto chose the clothes Kakashi gave him as his nightwear. It made the jounin feel something warm inside. Kakashi went to take a shower, cranking up the heat until his skin turned red. He stood there, one hand bracing him against the wall, and let the emotions out.</p><p> </p><p>Everything he'd been holding back, everything that has happened to him, clawing inside him. The previous timeline where he couldn't save anyone, couldn't protect anyone, destroyed lives and failed so many. The battlefield as he watched comrade after comrade die, Gai, Inoichi, Shikaku, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, the so-called Rookie 9, all broken and bloody and <em>dead</em>. His father, laying in a pool of blood, dead by his own hand. Obito laying crushed under a rock, his dying voice and bloody eye socket seared into his mind with the Sharingan, a power he didn't earn, wasn't supposed to have. Rin, the shock and pain on her face as his hand, sparking and chirping with a jutsu of his own creation, was clean through her chest.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a long time, Kakashi cried.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this made you cry, know that I cried writing this, too. </p><p>Also...Pakkun is my spirit animal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was food on the table when Sakura got out of the shower. It took her a while to get the dirt, grass stains and mud out of her hair and off her skin. She felt sore and achy all over, proof that she'd worked hard that day. In fresh and clean clothes, smelling of lavender from Ino's body wash, she sat down at the table. Ino was chatting about her day, about training with her team, complaining that the other two were so lazy. It was so homey that Sakura soaked it all in like a sponge. She'd never been happier than when she began living with the Yamanakas.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura.” Inoichi scooped up some salad for himself. “What did you do today?”</p><p> </p><p>“We had our first mission today. It was weeding a garden, which wasn't fun. But the woman baked us cookies. They were yummy!” Sakura smiled remembering the sweet taste. “After that we trained. We had to hide from sensei's nindogs in the forest. The only one who actually managed it was Sasuke. Naruto got caught first.”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi laughed. “I wish Asuma pushed Ino's team as hard as Kakashi's pushing you three. I always knew if Kakashi settled down a little he'd be a great teacher.” He nodded to himself. “He cares about people deeply.”</p><p> </p><p>“He told me I should think of becoming a medic like Senju Tsunade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Inoichi scratched his chin. “It would be wonderful to have another medic of her caliber in Konoha. How was your chakra control in the academy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost perfect.” Ino's voice sounded patronizing, but the smirk on her face showed otherwise. “Trust me, we heard it every day.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Inoichi laughed. Sakura stuck her tongue out. “Yours was up there, too, Ino. I only beat you by three points, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rub it in, Sakura. You were always better than me, we know.” Ino slams her fork down on the plate. She was always neck and neck with Sakura, but always a tiny bit behind. If they both aced a test, Sakura would finish seconds ahead of her. If they both threw kunai, Sakura's were slightly closer to the bullseye. No matter what, she was always ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing a storm brewing behind his daughter's eyes, he tried to placate her. “I don't think that's what she meant.” Inoichi stated. “You're saying her chakra control is almost perfect and you, Ino, are only three points away. Which means yours is close to perfect, too. It was a compliment, kiddo.” When the realization hit Ino, and the two girls smiled at each other, Inoichi let out a breath. That was an argument in the making. Two pre-teen girls under one roof were going to be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner was over, and the girls had washed the dishes, Inoichi sent them both to bed. Sakura was still staying in Ino's room, seeing as how no one had the time to clean out the spare. Inoichi's job was stressful enough, add in being a single father (to <em>two</em> girls, now) and the man was tired. If his daughter wasn't complaining, and Sakura wasn't complaining, and the bed was big enough for them to each get a decent night's sleep, then who was he to argue.</p><p> </p><p>Ino was laying on the bed, on her stomach, feet kicking in the air, as she opened the book Sakura had been reading. Senju Tsunade, from what Ino had heard, was a famous sannin, trained by Sandaime. She was known as the greatest medic in history, being able to save people other medics thought impossible. Sakura had finished the book twice now, reading it late into the night while Ino decodes the newest scrolls her dad brought home. Tonight, however, Ino had no new scroll to decode.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura?” Ino looked up at the pink haired girl who was currently digging in her bag. “Can I read your book?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura glanced up to see which book Ino was talking about. “Yeah, of course. If you're interested, we could go see if they will train us at the hospital. Sensei brought it up today.” Ino shrugged, a noncommittal look on her face. “I think I'm going to go ask tomorrow before training.” She watched as Ino read down the page.</p><p> </p><p>Ino was beautiful, Sakura could admit that willingly. Her blonde hair and bright eyes drew Sakura in at a young age. She was loud, brash, and fiercely protective. When she was little, when grown up things didn't matter and sexuality wasn't in her vocabulary, Sakura had a crush on her. When they would play or run together, Ino always grabbed her hand. When Sakura would fall down, get picked on, cried, Ino would brush a piece of hair off her face and wipe the tears. Every touch made Sakura feel warm and cozy.</p><p> </p><p>As her long, blonde eyelashes moved as Ino blinked, Sakura felt that warm feeling rush over her again. Sakura did what she was supposed to do back then. Find a boy, have a crush, and act like a girl. Exactly what her mother had taught her, what the other girls did. In her heart of hearts, Sakura knew it was never about Sasuke. It was about the rivalry, the drama, the ability to say she won a prize she didn't even want. Just like the key chains, Sasuke was a status symbol.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it wasn't about being first, being the winner, being the one to hold the prize. Maybe it was about being happy. And, as she sat on the floor in front of Ino's bed, looking up at the girl to whom Sakura always looked up to, wanted to be like, she could admit she was happy. No expectations, no passive aggressive comments or half-hidden guilt trips. Just people who accepted her as she was.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura reached her hand out, slowly tucking a strand of Ino's hair behind her ear. “Come with me. To the hospital. I know you can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met over the edge of the book. “Yeah? I mean...yeah, sure.” Her eyes flickered back to the book before meeting Sakura's again. “I, uh, forgot to tell you. You looked really pretty with your hair pulled back like that.” Sakura blushed. “I'll help you do it again tomorrow, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ino.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There was something crinkling, something gnawing at his ears and waking him up. Sasuke cracked his eyes open. The futon beside him was empty, blanket and pillow in disarray. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Sasuke peered around the room. Naruto, with his gray sweatpants and too big shirt, was leaning over one of the bags, shuffling through the clothes. Beside him were three piles, all neatly folded.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot, what are you doing?” Sasuke rubbed at his eyes with one hand, pushing himself into a sitting position with the other. The clock on Kakashi's counter showed it was way too early to be awake.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde turned to look at him, hands full of a shirt. “I'm trying to keep all my clothes tidy. I don't want to take up too much room.” Dropping the shirt, Naruto motioned around the apartment. “He...I just don't want to be a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Running a hand through his messy hair, Sasuke looked at Naruto. The boy looked shaken; eyes dark as if he hadn't slept all night. He'd heard Naruto apologize last night for something that wasn't his fault. He'd heard how broken and small the boy sounded; the way Naruto folded in on himself. The man at the clothing store, a man Sasuke had actually bought things from before, sickened him. The way he talked to Naruto, about Naruto, set his teeth on edge. So what if Naruto was a jinchuuriki? That didn't make him the demon. If these people knew who his father is, knew he was a Hokage's son, would they still treat him like that?</p><p> </p><p>As Naruto's folding became more meticulous, more erratic, Sasuke pushed himself on his knees and slid himself over to him. “Kakashi wouldn't let us stay here if it was a problem.” Naruto's hands were shaking. Sasuke feared another panic attack was imminent. “Idiot, look at me.” Sasuke slid in front of Naruto, knocking the bag to the side, and grabbing the blonde's face. “Look at me.” When slightly wide, erratic, blue eyes focused on him, Sasuke kept his gaze. “Do you get these a lot? Panic attacks like this?” Blue eyes widened further. “So, yes, then? Kakashi told you last night, and I'll tell you now. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault this village is full of people who fear what they don't understand. Just...look, focus on us, the team. We...we don't care what you are or what's sealed inside you. You're the same moron you always were to us. Sakura might not know yet, but she won't care, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“You...you were always different.” Naruto's shaking voice was barely a whisper. Sasuke let go of his face. “You never...you never acted like you were afraid of me. Shikamaru and Choji always played with me. Kiba did, too, but just because it made his mom mad. Everyone else acted like they were afraid of me. You...you didn't.”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Sasuke never played with anybody from the academy. Even before the massacre, Sasuke always kept to himself, more wrapped up in what his brother was doing than wanting to be with kids his own age. But, thinking back, his mother never once told him to stay away from Naruto. “I know the adults told them not to play with you. My mom never told me that. She...she always told me to make my own decision on who my friends are.” Naruto nodded, feigning like he understood. “Does...what happened yesterday, does that happen a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed before scratching at his head. “Yeah. A lot more when I was younger. Now I just know where not to go.” He huffed out a laugh. “It figures sensei would pick the one place I can't go, right?” There was a long pause before Naruto spoke again. “Can... are we...friends?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a jolt, the words hitting him hard. Were they friends? They'd been rivals for years, practically enemies at times. Sasuke still remembers sparring with Naruto in the academy after the massacre, when his emotions were at the highest, when his nightmares never gave him a moments rest, when he was just <em>angry</em>. He remembers how he took it all out on Naruto, making the boy bleed into the dirt, his hands smudged with red. It was different now. Feigned indifference and childish name calling are what they have resorted to. The rivalry was still there, would always be there. It was as ingrained in them as their own identities. Since living together, they'd found a whole new understanding. So... “Yeah, Naruto. We're friends.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>After two pointless missions and a late lunch, Team 7 and Team 10 met in front of the hospital. Asuma smiled as the other team came into view, dropping the butt of his cigarette and grinding it into the ground with his sandal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kakashi. Long time no see.” Asuma was a friendly man. A little wild in his younger years, but always kind. He and Kakashi had instantly taken as friends when they'd met, even if Kakashi was hard to become friends with at the time. “Guess our girls have decided on a path, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed, patting Sakura on the head. “I think they've chosen well.” He eyed the two boys on Asuma's team. “Did you two chose a path?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru leveled him with a disinterested look that Kakashi had seen on Shikaku's face many times. Choji shrugged, opening a new bag of chips. The last time Kakashi had seen the two of them, they were dying on the battlefield. Choji had overexerted himself to the point he was nothing but skin and bones, muscles burned away with the calories he'd consumed without any food to supplement them. Covered in dirt and blood, Shikamaru used the last of his strength to drag Ino behind a rock before collapsing on top of her, saving the dying girl from being crushed under a meteor. Now, with them fresh faced standing in front of him, Kakashi had an urge to protect these kids as much as his own.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Asuma, while our girls have teamed up to study medicine, our boys can get some training in together. Would do them good to challenge someone not on their team.” He ignored Choji's frightened face and the scowl on Shikamaru's. Instead, he focused on Asuma and the clear joy written there.</p><p> </p><p>Asuma clapped Shikamaru on the back, sending the boy lurching forward. “I think that is a great idea. What do you think, boys?” It said a lot that Asuma didn't even look at their faces before declaring they would follow Team 7. Asuma already knew what their expressions would say.</p><p> </p><p>The last time the four boys had sparred, it had been in the academy. It was immediately evident to both Choji and Shikamaru that Naruto wasn't the same blonde they knew then. When Naruto took his fighting stance, standing opposite Shikamaru on the field, the genius thought he actually knew Naruto's first move. He was wrong. He miscalculated how much the blonde could pick up from Sasuke. Instead of Naruto's normal brute force approach, which would have easily put him in Shikamaru's shadows, he dodged to the side, flipping over on his hands and using his feet to knock Shikamaru to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Asuma looked surprised, his eyes wide with awe. “Taught him well, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Kakashi popped the word. “Sasuke taught him. Taught Sakura, too.”</p><p> </p><p>As Shikamaru sat on the ground, shaking his head at how wrong he was, how bad he miscalculated, Naruto stood in front of him with his hand extended. “Wanna go again?” Letting Naruto help him stand, Shikamaru nodded. “Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Shikamaru readied his stance and read the field. If Naruto learned from Sasuke, as Kakashi just alluded to, then he should be planning more for fighting Sasuke, which was scary. Shikamaru never claimed to be the best in taijutsu. He was an expert in dodging, however. Staying out of the action was more his family trait. A well-placed dodge and equally well-placed hit would be his best bet. Keeping Naruto moving would give him his best shot.</p><p> </p><p>He managed to keep Naruto moving for a whole three minutes before the blonde leveled him with a kick that knocked the wind out of him. They had been a team for, what, a week and a half? How had Naruto gotten so good so quick? He managed to block the next attack, sending Naruto skidding backwards. The blonde glanced at Sasuke, who just tilted his head. Oh. So they communicate now? When did that happen? First Ino doesn't call Sakura names anymore, nor call her a rival, and now Naruto and Sasuke are able to read each other? Did he fall into another dimension?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Shikamaru just gave up. He threw his hands up and walked off toward Asuma. “I'm done. I can't beat him, this is pointless.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Asuma and shrugged. “You never liked to spar in the academy either. Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much work.” He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the clouds. “Taijutsu is a drag.” Asuma scoffed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don't want to fight, then why become a ninja? How are you supposed to protect people if you just run away all the time?” Naruto had his head tilted to the side. They were honest questions, not said with malice at all. Naruto was honestly curious. Choji looked between the blonde and Shikamaru, clearly waiting for him to answer the question, as did Asuma.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru, for once, didn't really have an answer. He became a ninja because he was expected to. It's what the Nara clan did. They specialized in stealth, incapacitation, interrogation. They were the brains for all the brawn in the village. Besides that, as the next Ino-Shika-Cho formation, it was like his destiny was just laid out for him. Something Naruto said rang true, made him think. Missions consisted of him protecting someone or something. Protecting meant staying there, fighting and not backing down. Running away wouldn't help him at all. Shikamaru looked over at Choji, who was much like him, just doing what his family expected of him. But Choji was too kind, too gentle. He would never be able to hurt someone, no matter how much of an enemy they were. It was too present in their sparring sessions when Choji refused to actually hit anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was still looking at him, as if Shikamaru was a puzzle he couldn't find all the pieces to. “I don't know, Naruto. Never really thought about it that way. Give me a rest and we'll try again, deal?” Naruto immediately flashed him a bright, blinding smile and a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto walked back over to Kakashi, Choji blanched. He looked at Sasuke, always the top in taijutsu, always able to take anyone on and win, who even gave the teachers a run for their money, and realized he was no match. Slowly, Choji backed away. He didn't get far before Asuma clamped a hand on his shoulder. A gentle push sent Choji stumbling forward, his bag of chips falling on the ground. The boy, with wide eyes and shaking legs, looked at Sasuke. His only thought was that Sasuke was going to kill him. Choji glanced back at Shikamaru, a silent plea for help, before swallowing hard and facing his demise.</p><p> </p><p>For Sasuke's credit, he went slow and hit easy. There were many opportunities Sasuke could have taken, opportunities that would have put Choji on the ground, hard. But he didn't take them. Instead, he let the boy stumble without capitalizing on it. When it dawned on Sasuke what he was doing, that he was being weak in front of an opponent, letting them hit him, he almost froze. Barely dodging a hit to the jaw, Sasuke ducked down and knocked Choji's hand away, causing him to stumble. Instinct told Sasuke to swipe Choji's legs out from under him. As the boy hit the ground, Sasuke jumped up, a fist aiming straight at Choji's face. The eyes were so wide they looked ready to roll out of the socket. A voice in the back of his head kept telling him to hit Choji, show him what he's doing wrong by force. But the fear in those wide eyes kept Sasuke's hand still. Would Itachi have hit him? Would Itachi have showed mercy?</p><p> </p><p>Does Sasuke <em>want</em> to be like Itachi, whether he's good or bad or <em>whatever</em> was going on?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stood, using the hand that was previously in a fist to help Choji up. The boy looked relieved. He smiled. Sasuke just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I know I'm not very good.” Choji looked down at the ground. “I'm not good at anything.” There was dirt on his elbows and knees, a faint bruise starting on one shin. Asuma's eyes were soft as he watched his student. It hit Sasuke how much he and Sakura were alike. Both so filled with insecurities they can't see their own worth.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, put them in order in his head, Sasuke looked up. “You...Choji, you're not terrible. Sakura...she's working on the same issues. Being afraid to hit someone, it's not going to help you in a real fight. You won't ever win just using defense.” Kakashi constantly said Sasuke was good at training. But he knew talking was not a skill he had. Instead, he glanced over his shoulder, eyes pleading for help.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke's right, Choji.” Asuma came into the conversation, rescuing Sasuke. “You're a kind and gentle kid. That, however, doesn't mean there is <em>nothing</em> you're good at. You've been training for less than two weeks. Give it time, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Choji nodded, but didn't look comforted at all. He walked toward Shikamaru, who gave him a small smile. Naruto and Sasuke were right, they had a lot of work to do if they expected to protect anyone.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The moon shone bright through the window. Sasuke could feel the cool night air against the glass as he sat, curled up on the windowsill. His mind was spinning, a flurry of thoughts bouncing back and forth. They kept him awake, kept him staring at the ceiling begging for sleep. Naruto snored on, curled in a ball and hugging his pillow. Holding the picture of Kakashi's genin team in his hands, he stared down at the Uchiha in the picture, the reason his sensei had the Sharingan at all. He died way before the massacre, before Itachi was born. If he were there, would he have stopped it? Could he be strong enough to take on Itachi? Sasuke sighed, looking back up at the moon. Today, sparring with Choji, caused something to shift inside him. If he would have been sparring Naruto, there wouldn't have been any holding back, any pulling his punches. It was a normal occurrence for one or both of them to be bleeding after sparring. But he was fighting a scared kid with academy-level skills. He fought with the same ferocity as a teddy bear. It would have been easy to defeat Choji, to make him bleed, to leave him broken...but he didn't. Sasuke was stopped just by seeing fear in Choji's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi wouldn't have stopped. Itachi would have taken the win, taken what was rightfully his. But Sasuke is not Itachi. He didn't murder his entire clan, leave his baby brother alive and alone and broken, forced to revisit the deaths over and over and over...no, Sasuke wasn't his brother.</p><p> </p><p>A shadow crossed the room, stepping in front of him. Even in the darkness, Naruto's blue eyes shone like they were a light source all their own. He looked concerned, eyes flickering all over Sasuke, trying to figure out what was wrong. “Why are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorted. “Couldn't sleep.” He sat the picture down on the windowsill beside his leg. “I just...too much on my mind, I guess.” Shrugging, he tried to look nonchalant. Naruto wasn't buying it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” The pajama pants Sasuke had on were fraying at the hem. Naruto focused on it, picking at the string by Sasuke's ankle. “It helped me that night I couldn't sleep.” Blue eyes flickered up to Sasuke's face before returning to the string. “Or...or I could make you some tea?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled the string taut before letting it bounce back. He could tell Naruto, right? Maybe Naruto could help him piece the thoughts in his head together, make them make sense. Maybe he could give Sasuke some alternate reason the massacre happened at all. No, that was stupid. Why would Naruto know why Itachi did what he did? Sasuke shook his head, scoffing at his own thought trail. The string on his pajamas bounced back again, Naruto's fingernails reflecting the moonlight as he reached to pick it up again. Sasuke's eyes trailed from the fingernails and up the arm, where the sleeves were too long, almost touching his elbows. He looked so small in those clothes, so much younger than he was. Like a child playing dress up in their father's clothes. But Naruto never got to do that, did he? He didn't get to grow up with his father. The Kyuubi took that away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes flickered to Naruto's face. Naruto had trusted him with the knowledge of Kyuubi, how it resided within him, how he could talk to him, how it was his own parents that put him there. He'd trusted Sasuke with knowledge that was practically <em>illegal</em> for him to know, thanks to the Sandaime's law. He put off telling Sasuke because he was afraid of being rejected, not because he didn't trust Sasuke. Meeting Naruto's eyes again, Sasuke steeled himself. He could tell Naruto. Naruto would understand, wouldn't judge him, wouldn't tell him he's crazy.</p><p> </p><p>He could trust Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I don't want to be like my brother. I don't want to become what he told me to be.” Sasuke's voice was so small in the darkness. He continued to watch as Naruto picked at the string on his pajamas. There was a long pause, then Naruto pulled the string so hard it snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Then don't.” It was said so simply, so easily. Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and just stared. “What do you want to be?”</p><p> </p><p>Now there's a question Sasuke had never asked himself. What does he want to be? Thoughts raced through his head: avenger, clan leader, powerful, strong, loved, cared about...but, most of all, the one thing he missed being the most -</p><p> </p><p>“Happy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one got cranked out in one night. Just once I started, I couldn't stop. I'm exhausted. Send help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi had officially been a jounin sensei for a full month. The calendar on his wall was a steady countdown until the Land of Waves mission, where Tazuna would lie his way into a C-rank and subject Kakashi's genin to an S-rank ninja and his ice-wielding partner. He had, maybe, a week, if not less, before that mission. Were his kids ready? Yes. He'd trained them well, gave them tools they didn't have before.</p><p> </p><p>With a stack of fuuinjutsu books, Naruto had the beginnings of his clan's power. He was already a menace, making paper smoke bombs strong enough to cause an entire street to evacuate. One particular tea shop was out of business for over a week, the smoke tainting all of their jasmine tea leaves. It was the weirdest thing how the smoke wafted down the street and specifically concentrated onto this one particular building. The Sandaime asked around, the shop owner having complained directly to him, but no one seemed to know anything. There were, however, three genin who hid smirks every time they passed that street. That's not even to mention the hole in the forest outside of the village, courtesy of a paper fire bomb so dense it shook the ground and leveled the trees in a 200-foot circle. On the training field, Naruto took to wind nature like a bird to the sky. That is, it took him falling on his face a few times before he took off. Kakashi had held firm on his chakra control training, not allowing the kid to go a day without at least an hour of work. All that hard work paid off when Naruto created a wind vortex that ripped a cement post out of the ground and impaled it clean through a giant oak tree. Sakura squealed and clapped, bouncing in place as the four of them took in the tree. Kakashi drew a face on the end of the pole and left it there.</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi thought, Sakura was earth element. Her secondary, however, was water. The girl worked hard, daily shifts at the hospital with Ino after missions and training. Sometimes the girl looked so tired in the mornings, Kakashi would let her do meditation for chakra reserves just to give her a break. If she happened to fall asleep, Kakashi said nothing. All the training with Sasuke had paid off, he really was an excellent teacher. Sakura's self-confidence skyrocketed, whether that was from being away from her parents, Ino's influence, or her newly developed skills in taijutsu, he didn't know. But she was faster, more sure of herself. She hit with a force a girl her size shouldn't have. The day she got a hit on Sasuke, knocking him across the training field and into a tree, Kakashi was immensely proud of her. So was Sasuke, who stood up and shook off the bark clinging to his clothes. He praised her, in his stunted way, and patted her on the shoulder. Sakura beamed as though Sasuke had given her a trophy. Her chakra control aided her in learning every earth and water jutsu she came in contact with. Her earth wall was a force to be reckon with. Even Kakashi's Raikiri couldn't penetrate the entire way through it. The medics promised Sakura and Ino training, and they did provide. The day she healed a cut on Sasuke's hand was the day the boys saw her sad excuse for a victory dance. Naruto laughed so hard he was clutching his stomach and rolling on the ground. Sasuke smirked, rolling his eyes, and waved her off. Kakashi stood off to the side, smiling under his mask. The girl was well on her way to becoming the next Tsunade. He couldn't wait for the day she punched an earthquake into existence. Just a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was a force all his own. Obviously, the boy tested for fire, but lightning came as a surprise to Sasuke. Eager to learn, Kakashi handed him fire and lightning scrolls. His fire ball and phoenix flower became stronger, hotter. It burned through the trees like kindling. Lightning from his hands charged the air around them, sending hair standing on end. Sasuke had a knack for changing his chakra affinity easily. It came from learning the fire ball at such a young age, learning how to mold his chakra from the inside. There was no jutsu that confounded the kid. Something Kakashi had never done in the previous timeline, he told all of his kids how proud he was. He lavished it on Sasuke a little more. Shoulder squeezes, hair ruffles, pats on the back, and, more importantly, with words. The kid would actually blush and look away when Kakashi would tell him he was proud. He wondered, not for the first time, if Sasuke's father had ever said those words to him. Since the spar with Team 10, Sasuke had been working with Choji in the evenings. Just as he did with Sakura, he slowly built up the boy's confidence. What was once a shy, timid boy was slowly coming into his own. He wasn't there yet, but a few more weeks of just him and Sasuke, and the boy would be a fierce competitor. Sasuke wanted to unlock his Sharingan, asking Kakashi a million questions regarding what he knew about it. Sadly, there wasn't much in writing anymore, a lot of it either stolen or purged. There was the Naka shrine, and the texts hidden within, but Sasuke couldn't go there. He wasn't ready to try to enter the district again. Kakashi wasn't pushing him, he knew all too well what entering a place full of ghosts could do to a person. The boy had enough nightmares, he didn't need more. Kakashi had told him not to rush it. That intense emotion unlocks the doujutsu. It's not something to be rushed. Instead, Kakashi satiated Sasuke by slowly teaching him the techniques for the Raikiri. He knew what Sasuke was capable of, what he evolved the Raikiri to be under his rigorous training. If he started earlier, trained younger, how much more could he do?</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had left Sasuke and Naruto home alone. They had strict instructions; don't burn the apartment down, no trying paper bombs indoors, eat something healthy for dinner, and practice their chakra control exercises. He sent out a silent prayer that the two would at least listen to the first couple rules.</p><p> </p><p>This trip was for Naruto. Being the previous commander of the Anbu, Kakashi had perks. Many of the Anbu were still loyal to him, still called him senpai. It used to make him uncomfortable. He was younger than some of the ninja he commanded. It made him feel strange having someone ten years his senior call him senpai. However, after living one full lifetime of guilt and pain, Kakashi decided to abuse his power today. Although, if it was for a good cause, is it still considered abusing his power?</p><p> </p><p>The hidden archive was held underground, under the Hokage tower. Guarded by Anbu, the only way to get in was with express permission from the Hokage himself. However, if you had worked as commander of the Anbu, then you knew the guard rotations. You also knew that the night guards weren't nearly as alert as the daytime guards. And, Kakashi was confident enough to pat himself on the back, he was damn good at stealth. Cloaking his chakra as best he could, Kakashi hid in a dark corner, behind a pile of papers. He'd roamed these halls before, he knew the layout better than most. There was an air vent. It led directly into the archive, hidden low in the wall about fifty feet ahead of him. Shift change would be soon. He would have exactly thirty seconds to open the vent, enter, and close it behind him. Only one shot, or he'd have to wait another day. He watched was the Anbu pressed two fingers against his neck, the communicator hidden under his head wrap. The man began walking toward the other end of the hall and Kakashi acted.</p><p> </p><p>A flicker landed Kakashi in front of the vent. Flat knife pressed against the edges pried the cover loose from the wall. The fit was tight, but Kakashi had stripped down, only in his black undershirt and tight black pants. This was his go-to outfit for stealth assignments. It took him only fifteen seconds to get in the vent and replace the cover. As silent as he could, Kakashi shimmied through the vent. One tight corner and he was facing the archive. Activating the Sharingan, he looked around the room, not seeing anyone in there. He had a very specific list of things to grab. First and foremost, Kushina and Minato's things. Naruto deserved to have something of his parents. And second, all of the paperwork he could find on the Uchiha massacre, Itachi and Danzo. The only physical item he brought with him was a storage scroll. Inside had folders that would mimic the ones he'd take with him. It would help him take everything out without slowing him down.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's parents didn't have a lot. Much of their items were personal; pictures, scrolls, and books. When Kakashi found the two boxes of their belongings, he immediately opened them, seeing what was left. To his surprise, one of the items in the box was a photo album. On the cover, slid into the plastic wrapping, was a picture of Minato and Kushina, Naruto hiding in the prominent bump on her stomach. It was the closest thing Naruto would have to a family picture. Some of the books and scrolls had Uzushio seals marking them. Kakashi sealed the two boxes away and moved on to the files. The memories were rising quickly, and Kakashi couldn't afford to waste time.</p><p> </p><p>The files were, for the most part, in alphabetical order. It was sheer coincidence that his two male students had surnames beginning with the same letter. He gently ran a finger over the shelves, finding Uchiha first. The file on the massacre was thick, full of autopsy reports and horrifying pictures. The reports in here won't be redacted or altered. Sasuke should get the full picture of what happened. There were files on each Uchiha, including Sasuke's parents. He wasn't sure what all the boy would want, but grabbed their files along with Itachi's. Next, he dropped down to Uzumaki, grabbing Kushina and Naruto's files. A thick file with Uzushio written on it caught his eye. He grabbed that, also.</p><p> </p><p>Heading over to the 'S' section, he began searching for Shimura Danzo. He was through the section three times. The file wasn't there. Running a hand through his gray hair, Kakashi fought back a growl. The biggest break in the case, the best bet to expose Danzo and have him removed from power, and he couldn't find the file. It just wasn't there. The only other place it could be is in the Hokage's office. Or Danzo himself has it. Either way, Kakashi couldn't reach it, now.</p><p> </p><p>With the things he was taking safely sealed away, and the mimic folders in place, Kakashi was ready to get out of the room. He was nearly at the vent when he heard talking. The doorknob turned and Kakashi threw himself in the vent. The cover slid into place as the door opened. In the opening stood Danzo, one arm and half his face covered. His good eye scanned the room. Taking quick steps, he made his way over to the files, flipping through the 'J' section. Pulling out a folder, he opened it, skimming what was written inside quickly. He sat it down and pulled a paper from inside his robe, slipping it in the folder.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi watched as Danzo put the folder back, took another look around, and left the archive. Knowing it was dangerous, knowing he was pushing his luck as it was, Kakashi should have left. But he couldn't. He had to know what folder Danzo was adding papers to. Slipping back out of the vent, he padded over to the shelf Danzo was standing in front of. It took four folders before Kakashi found the one. What was inside shocked him.</p><p> </p><p>Hidden messages between Danzo and someone who signed his name as X. He had no more mimic folders, but he wanted this information badly. The chance of him ever getting back into the archive using this method was less than ideal. No, he couldn't take the chance. If Danzo knew Kakashi had touched it in any way...but what other choice did he have? Who did he know and trust that could enter and leave the archive at will?</p><p> </p><p>...Inoichi.</p><p> </p><p>He replaced the document and crawled back out with his prizes. He had some work to do before including any other person in his scheme.</p><p> </p><p>It was late when he got back to the apartment. The boys were still awake, Naruto sitting without a shirt on while carefully drawing a seal on his arm. Sasuke was leaning against the couch, reading a book. They both looked up when he opened the door. They took in his attire and looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei, what were you doing?” Naruto put the brush down and stood up, the seal half done on his arm. “Were you...I mean, your dressed for, like, stealth or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke put his book down and leaned forward. “You retired from the Anbu, so it's not a mission for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed and kicked off his sandals. The scroll burned a hole in his pocket, begging to be taken out and its contents freed. “Let me change, then I'll explain. I need to get the dust out of my hair.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Kakashi was done showering and changing, Naruto had finished his seal. Sasuke was looking it over, turning Naruto's arm this way and that. “Your handwriting is sloppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pulled his arm back. “Yeah, well yours looks like a girl's handwriting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does so.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a shove, a retaliation shove, and then two boys began wrestling on the floor. Kakashi caught the ink pot before it got knocked over, but otherwise let them to it. He set to freeing the items in the scroll, setting them out on the counter of the kitchen. There was a thud and some cursing and the sound of his chair being knocked over. Kakashi ignored it, instead opening up Minato's box and laying the contents on the counter. His three-pronged kunai, some sealing paper, a fuuinjutsu book with notes in the margin, a bracelet Kushina had braided for him when they were younger, his headband, and an infant's toy. Kakashi held that for a long time. He was with Minato when the man had bought it, claiming Naruto would love it. He could still see the smile, feel the elation and hope. Setting it down on the counter, he found the box empty.</p><p> </p><p>Moving on to Kushina's, this one was heavier. The first thing he brought out was the photo album. Of anything, Naruto would be most excited about this. There were books for fuuinjutsu, written by the masters in Uzushio. Books on Uzumaki clan secrets, how to control their large chakra reserves, and the village's history. He pulled out several scrolls with flowing handwriting noting what was held inside. Underneath those was her headband. A quick glance up showed the boys rolling on the floor, Sasuke taking a knee to the stomach and having the wind knocked out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi took a chance to open the Uchiha massacre folder. It was filled with information, hidden secrets Kakashi never knew. It elaborated on things he did know, like Itachi being a double agent. The fact that his first report went to Danzo, Kakashi didn't know. Another thud sounded, followed by more cursing. Sasuke had Naruto on his stomach, one hand pulled painfully behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, let Naruto go. Clean up the living room and then come here. I want to show you where I've been.” The boys listened, setting the chair upright and straightening up their futons. Still shirtless, Naruto took a seat at the kitchen island, elbows on the granite cradling his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke's a dick.” Naruto whined. “He doesn't fight fair.”</p><p> </p><p>Said boy took a seat next to the blonde, glaring at him. “It's not my fault you suck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys.” Kakashi warned, making both of them sit up. “First, let me tell you where I've been. This, however, is a secret. It doesn't leave your lips, understood?” Both boys nodded. “I sneaked my way into the archive. There were things in there you boys deserve to see. Naruto, all of this laying here on the table belonged to your parents.” The boy's eyes went wide. “This toy here, your father bought for you. He was convinced that, once you were born, you would love it.” With a shaking hand, Naruto picked it up. Spinning it back and forth to make the drumming sound. “This bracelet was made by your mother, given to your father when they were younger. Probably still genin. I think, but I'm not certain, that the red color weaved into it is actually her hair.” He let Naruto look closely at the bracelet, tilting it in the light to watch it glint off his mother's hair. “This is her photo album. That picture on the front...she's pregnant with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's hands were still shaking as he slid the photo album toward himself. Sasuke leaned over, looking through the pictures with the blonde. Slowly turning the pages, he lingered over each photo, taking in every centimeter, every tiny detail. “Mom's really pretty. Her hair is so long and straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look like her.” Sasuke looked from Naruto's face to Kushina's. “Like your face shape.” Naruto put his hands on his cheeks and looked at Sasuke. “All you got from your dad was your hair and eyes.” He looked at Kakashi for agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded. “Sasuke's right, Naruto. You even laugh like her. It's...it's almost like she's still here when I look at you.” They let Naruto get lost in his photos, let him learn about his parents through pictures. Instead, he pulled out Itachi's file and handed it over to Sasuke. “You don't have to look at it now, Sasuke. When you're ready. I have the one's on your parents...and the one about what happened.” Sasuke's eyes snapped to his. “Make sure you're ready. No matter what, it's going to hurt. Prepare yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, but didn't open the file. He just stared at the picture paper clipped to the front. Itachi in his Anbu uniform, flat expression and mask positioned to the side of his face, but looking so young. Sasuke realized that age changes your perception. He was only seven when Itachi was thirteen. To him, his brother was older and more mature, he knew <em>everything</em> and was what Sasuke strived to be. Now, at twelve, all he could see was a young boy, only a year older than he is now. With shaking hands, Sasuke opened the folder. His Anbu information form greeted him, listing out his stats, skills, abilities, and rank. At the bottom was his team information, listing Kakashi and Tenzo along with their aliases.</p><p> </p><p>He never knew which mask his brother had. As a child, he'd never seen it. Itachi was weasel. The tan uniform in the picture was a stark difference in the clothes he'd normally worn, all black.</p><p> </p><p>The next paper began chronicling his missions, both classified and not. His eyes took in all he read, learning how his brother handled unfavorable variables. He was so loyal to Konoha, so by the book, but cared for his teammates. There were multiple times Itachi had saved them while simultaneously finishing the mission. He looked up at Kakashi, a million questions fighting for dominance in his head. Opening and closing his mouth several times, Sasuke couldn't figure out how to word what he wanted to know, how to get the plethora of questions out.</p><p> </p><p>Practically reading his mind, Kakashi leaned over the counter and pointed at one of the missions. “We teamed up with Shisui on this one. Your brother was usually so serious, so stoic. But, when Shisui was around, he loosened up. Shisui would pick on him, tease him. Usually about you and how soft your brother was for you. He loved to call him 'nii-san' when Itachi would give him orders.” Kakashi softly laughed. “Itachi had this frown. Remember, Tenzo and I were older than him, we called him kid. He looked so young to us. Powerful, but young. Naive. And when he'd frown at us, we couldn't help but laugh. He just looked so comic.” Kakashi flipped a couple more pages. “This one. Tenzo got stabbed. He still has the scar from it. Your brother kept him alive until I got there. Kept him talking. Tenzo might not be here today if it weren't for Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then...why? If...if he was..., why would he...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, Sasuke. But,” Kakashi tapped the thick folder, “maybe we can figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>The young boy nodded, flipping back to the info form and just staring at the picture. It was how he remembered last seeing Itachi, in his Anbu uniform. Although in his memory, that uniform was covered in his family's blood. “I just want to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi squeezed his shoulder. It was the only solace he could give at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>On the table was a scroll, the message encrypted inside was too difficult for Inoichi's analysts to crack. Deciding he needed a shower to calm down before he took a try, Inoichi shut the door to the bathroom and hoped the girls didn't knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Ino bounced downstairs to grab snacks and saw the scroll laying there. Her father was late getting home today, and when he did get home, he was stressed. She could read her father's body language, and the man was tense. As she threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave, Ino tapped her fingers on the counter, staring down the scroll. If it was stressing her father out, then it must have been difficult. The bag in the microwave began popping. Ino's curiosity won out. She snatched the scroll and unrolled it. It wasn't like any code she'd ever seen before. There didn't seem to be a rhyme or reason to the order. The popping quieted down and the microwave beeped. Ino grabbed a pen and paper, copying the code. If this was a confidential encrypted scroll she wasn't supposed to see, then she'd leave it there. But that didn't mean she wouldn't crack it.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shared the popcorn with her as Ino sat at her desk. At some point Sakura fell asleep, Ino's desk light still on. Ino was hunched over the paper, two letters and their corresponding symbols figured out. She glanced over at Sakura, who was laying on her side, the blanket pulled up to her chin, her hair hanging over her face, moving with each breath. Fondly smiling, Ino stood up and walked over to the bed, brushing the hair back and tucking it behind her ear. For all the name calling in the academy, Ino didn't actually think there was anything wrong with Sakura. Her light pink hair made her green eyes pop. She had a sweet smile and such a girlish laugh. Her hair was so soft, like silk in your hands.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Sakura was dreaming about put a crease between her eyes. Ino smoothed it out with her pointer finger before returning to the desk. The code pulled her back in, but Sakura's light breathing was a comforting background ambiance.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until the clock read four in the morning that Ino jumped out of her chair, scroll decoded. Oh, was it a good one, too. Definitely not a scroll her father would have given her. No, this one was classified. Exhausted mentally, Ino practically fell in bed. She'd show her father in the morning, right now she just wanted to sleep. Her body migrated to the warmth Sakura emitted, cuddling up to her back. It wasn't until their feet were tangled together that Ino drifted off, happily comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi was late for work the next morning. Laying on the table, next to the scroll no one could decode, laid a piece of notebook paper. His daughter's large and curly handwriting covered the sheet, all the notes she made in cracking the code decorating the page. In the center, underneath the randomly placed symbols, was the answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>22-65-18 safe under desk all info there left mountain left left right red door</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the paper and the scroll and ran to the Hokage tower. He had to find Shikaku <em>now</em>.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Konoha were busy, civilians and ninja alike going home for the evening. There is chatter, the voices loud to be heard over the crowd. Naruto ducked and dodged around them, hurrying toward Ichiraku. Iruka-sensei had found him earlier while walking back from a mission, inviting the blonde to dinner. It had been a while, since before the graduation exam, and he was excited. Kakashi even let him out of training early so he had time to get there.</p><p> </p><p>The chuunin was standing against the wall of the shop, a scroll unrolled in his hands. The Hokage had asked Iruka's opinion on next year's curriculum, giving him a scroll to look over. He had plenty of ideas, plenty of changes he wanted to make. How many of them would pass the Hokage's scrutiny he wasn't sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Iruka-sensei!” Naruto's loud voice broke through the noise of the crowd. Iruka looked up and smiled, putting the scroll away. The boy had dirt on his face and on the front of his shirt. Iruka was shocked at his lack of orange. “Am I late?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where...where is your jumpsuit?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy kicked the ground with his sandal, suddenly looking sheepish. “I, uh, had to get some new clothes. Kaka-sensei bought these for me. I still have it, but right now it's dirty.” There were a couple of ninjas who left the shop, laughing as they went. Naruto grabbed Iruka's wrist and pulled him inside, taking the stools before anyone else did.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka kept looking at Naruto, still surprised to see him in something not orange. Instead, he had black three-quarter length pants and a deep blue short sleeved shirt. His headband, which was previously Iruka's, had a couple new scratches on the shiny metal. Something resembling a tattoo was decorating his left arm, carefully written runes and symbols fanning out around a spiral. Naruto had always been thin, smaller than he should have been. A steady diet of salty ramen not putting any substantial weight on him. Now, however, his muscles were more defined, his body filling out. He sat up straighter, acted more mature. Something had changed in that boy's life, something major.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in over a month.” Iruka asked between bites of ramen. Teuchi was hovering above them, watching Naruto and Iruka's interactions.</p><p> </p><p>Teuchi put his elbows on the counter, leaning forward. “A lot has happened, hasn't it, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Naruto's laugh echoed through the shop. “There's been so much! So, first I've been living with Kaka-sensei. Me and Sasuke, actually. It all started because someone broke into my apartment, destroyed everything. Sasuke was angry when he saw it. Like, <em>really</em> angry. But Kaka-sensei told me I can stay with him. Sasuke...I'm not sure why, but he just started staying there, too. We sleep on futons in the living room. Sakura lives with Ino, too. Something about her parents, but we never got the whole story.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause as Iruka took everything in. Teuchi shook his head, using a pair of chopsticks to throw a couple pieces of pork in Naruto's ramen. The boy looked up and smiled. Iruka stared, dumbly, at his previous student. “Kakashi...he...he's letting you both live with him? Like, he offered?” Naruto nodded. “I... wow. So, you and Sasuke are getting along now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We're friends. Still rivals though.” Naruto paused to slurp up some noodles. “He's not so bad when he's not being a jerk. He's been helping me in taijutsu. I'm so much better! And, oh! Oh! You should see Sakura! She sent Sasuke flying into a tree one time! Iruka-sensei it was <em>awesome</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Naruto was on his fourth bowl of ramen, Iruka still wasn't entirely sure he'd taken it all in. The fact that Kakashi took in two boys, took them into his apartment, buying them food and clothes and making sure they have a place to sleep, was throwing him. The jounin argued against having genin for years, Iruka would know, he was there for most of the debates. He watched as Kakashi clung to straws, thinking of every excuse he could to change the Hokage's mind. It wasn't until Sasuke came of age that Sandaime refused to take no for an answer. Kakashi was the only person left who could teach the boy how to use the Sharingan. At that point, Kakashi had no choice in the matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi's apartment isn't very big, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shrugged. “We make it work. We usually only are there in the evenings, y'know. Normally we are training. Like, a lot. Sensei said he wants us to be ready for anything. Sakura thinks it's so we can take the chuunin exams early.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a strong possibility, Iruka thought. Technically, Kakashi's job would be over as soon as they became chuunin. But with him taking the kids in, surely, he wouldn't just kick them out as soon as their rank changed. Surely. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Once they were done eating, Iruka walked Naruto back to Kakashi's apartment. He made small talk, acting as if he just wasn't done talking to the blonde. Instead, he just wanted to talk to Kakashi. Naruto was important to him, he wanted to make sure there was no reason to worry. The boy chatted the entire time, telling him about the seal on his arm, about the paper bombs he can create, about him learning wind affinity. He talked about Sasuke's fire and lightning, about him considering kenjutsu, that he's still upset he can't activate the Sharingan. He told Iruka about Sakura's newfound earth and water ability, how Kakashi couldn't put a Raikiri through her rock wall, about her training at the hospital and her healing Sasuke's hand. Iruka barely got a word in, just nodding and humming at the right times. It was so much to take in and such a small amount of time to take it in.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jogged up the stairs and opened the door, yelling loudly in the apartment that he was home. Iruka didn't know that, before, Naruto said that same thing to himself every single time he came back to an empty, lonely apartment. He didn't know that the boy relished every time Sasuke growled at him for yelling, because at least it meant someone was waiting for him. He wasn't alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was on the couch, his legs curled under him, reading a fuuinjutsu book. He looked freshly showered, his hair hanging nearly straight under the weight of the water. Looking up when Naruto's loud voice echoed through the room, he frowned. “Shut up, moron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don't tell me to shut up! Why are you reading my book?” Naruto kicked off his sandals and flopped on the couch beside Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed, pushing Naruto with his shoulder. “It's Kakashi's, not yours, loser.” The book jostled as Naruto bumped his shoulder against Sasuke's. “We should work on genjutsu scrolls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Naruto nodded before flipping a couple pages ahead. He tapped the page, drawing Sasuke's attention to it. “We'd have to start with this as a base.”</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and the creaking of a door, before Kakashi appeared in the living room. Iruka was surprised to see no mask on him, just simple shirt and sweatpants. In all the time Iruka has known the man, he'd never seen Kakashi's face. As soon as the jounin saw him standing there, a smile appeared. “Yo.” He motioned toward the kitchen. “How was your ramen date?”</p><p> </p><p>The chuunin made himself at home, taking a seat at the kitchen island. “Informational.” Iruka motioned toward Naruto. “He's told me a lot. Like how he and Sasuke are living here, now.”</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto had said about going to dinner with Iruka, Kakashi knew this conversation would happen. He didn't blame the teacher. Iruka had done a lot with Naruto over the years, especially after the graduation exam incident. The problem was that Iruka followed the rules, much like Kakashi had in his previous life. If Iruka could have taken the boy in, he might have. Until Naruto became a genin, he was a ward of the village. Iruka had no say, no decision, in the boy's life.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi started the kettle and stayed turned away from Iruka for a long time. He is the first to admit how different he is now than he was before. It doesn't surprise him that people took notice. How long had he argued with Sandaime about taking genin? But when Sasuke came of age, he had run out of excuses. Now, instead of the hardened Anbu commander, Kakashi wondered what Iruka saw. “What do you want to know?” Kakashi treads slow, barely putting a toe in the water of this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>There was no answer until the kettle whistled and Kakashi turned around. “If you would have told me, oh, let's say a year ago, that you would have two genin in your house, living here, I would have gotten myself checked for brain damage.” Iruka turned to look at the boys on the couch, sitting close together talking about putting a genjutsu in a seal. “But it's happening, here, in front of me. And I still can't believe it.” He turned back to Kakashi. “What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>Handing the cup of tea to Iruka, Kakashi smirked. “A lot has changed.” Movement on the couch drew his attention. Naruto had reached for paper and a pen, quickly sketching a markup of what they were talking about. Neither of them was paying attention to the adults. “They...they were alone, Iruka. One is attention-starved and touch-starved. He is loud and, in your face, because then he's sure you're paying attention, not just writing him off like so many others have. The other lives with ghosts in his head and way too much on his shoulders. He's angry and deathly afraid to show any emotion or someone might think he's weak.” His tea cup hit the granite a little too hard, chipping at the base. “Neither one of those kids got treated the way they deserved, got the help they needed, or got told the <em>truth</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Iruka sat his tea down gently. “So, you <em>did</em> tell Naruto the truth, then?” Kakashi paused, frozen, before slowly nodding. Iruka smirked. “Knew it. That argument with Sandaime...does he know?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kakashi leveled a look at Iruka. “And he doesn't need to.”</p><p> </p><p>The chuunin held his hands up in surrender. “Oh, I'm not telling him. I'm on your side.” Iruka glanced at the boys, still having their heads together over a piece of paper, still not paying attention. “I never thought I'd see those two actually being friendly. I'm pretty sure you worked a miracle, Hatake.” Kakashi laughed, the worry of what Iruka's intentions were put to rest. “May need a bigger place, though. They can't stay on the floor forever.”</p><p> </p><p>As Iruka drank the last of his tea, leaving the apartment with one final wave to the boys. Kakashi stood in the kitchen, elbows resting on the island, and watched them. Their heads together, black and blonde, both trying so hard to create a seal that could cause the victim to be stuck in a genjutsu. Iruka was right, they were friendly. But it was more than that, wasn't it? Only Kakashi had seen the soft side of Sasuke when Naruto had a panic attack, or when the apartment was destroyed how angry and seething he was. Only Kakashi saw Naruto being a grounding presence in Sasuke's life, keeping him present, in the here and now, reminding him he's not alone. No, they aren't just friendly. They are <em>friends</em>. He watched as Naruto drew symbols on the paper, tongue peeking out between his lips. Sasuke pointed at the book and then to the paper, gently bumping their shoulders together. Naruto looked at him and smiled, seeing a smile mirrored back.</p><p> </p><p>The two futons spread out on the floor drew his attention next. Iruka was right. They couldn't sleep on the living room floor forever. They deserved to have their own bedrooms, their own space. Everything those boys owned were in bags and backpacks and boxes, kept hidden away and out of the road. He tapped his fingers on the granite. Taking the boys out of the village proper might do them some good. Give them some space from the hate and the ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and walked toward the boys, his kids, the one's he'd vowed to take care of. A house in the woods, maybe? Three bedrooms, definitely. Enough room for the kids to train and grow, far enough away from civilization their ninjutsu wouldn't bother the neighbors, but close enough for supplies to be easily accessible. Kakashi had the fleeting thought of his childhood home, of the land it sits on and the dojo his father had built a mere year before his sui – <em>death</em>. He didn't want to take Sasuke from one place full of ghosts to another. However,...there may be another way...</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku had every privacy seal in his office activated. A very haggard, overly exhausted Inoichi stood in front of him, his hands clutching a piece of paper. The man wouldn't talk unless the seals were glowing, lines and runes a rainbow on the wall. There was a pile of papers on his desk, mostly mission reports, that needed taken care of. But with his long-time teammate and friend standing in front of him, the look of pure joy at having solved a puzzle on his face, Shikaku let them sit.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Shikaku motioned toward the paper in Inoichi's hands. “What have we there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ino solved it. She cracked the code, Shikaku.” He handed over the solution. “None of my analysts could do it, none of them. Ino did it in one night.” The jounin commander met his eyes, one eyebrow arched. “I'm not kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku smirked. “My son apparently has an IQ of over 200. Your daughter can solve cryptic messages in a few hours. Wonder what Chouza's son can do?” He looked at the paper, the code written among flowing and curly handwriting, a documented formula for deciphering the code. “Left of the mountain? There's no entrance on that side.” There are multiple entrances to the tunnels inside the mountain. Storage rooms, safes, the treasury, meeting rooms and the hideout for the children in times of crisis all can be reached by the stairways decorating the stone. However, all of those entrances are around the middle of the mountain, all of them under the great stone faces. Even the only secret entrance, masked by a seal that could only be passed by someone holding a particular key in their hands, was directly behind the Hokage tower. On either side of the mountain, there shouldn't be anything.</p><p> </p><p>“That's what I thought, too.” Inoichi scratched his chin. “If this is to be taken seriously, then someone put a doorway in. Who would be able to hide such a doorway?”</p><p> </p><p>Both men looked at each other, similar glints in their eyes. Then, simultaneously, they both said, “Danzo.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The best dango in town could be found in one place. Two streets down from Ichiraku sat a small hole-in-the-wall shop ran by two older ladies. Sakura always had a sweet tooth, no matter how much her mother tried to guilt her out of it. Now, with her newfound freedom, Sakura happily led Ino there. She'd spun a tale to the blonde about the amazing dango sold there, about how the sweetened black sesame paste melted in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The women who owned the shop, Akari and Yua, stood behind the counter, giggling to each other. Sakura and Ino slid onto the stools, mouths watering at the smell wafting from behind the counter. Immediately, Akari recognized Sakura, a large smile coming over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Yua, look who's back!”</p><p> </p><p>Yua turned around, a small bowl of red bean paste in her hands. “Oh, Sakura! And she brought a friend!”</p><p> </p><p>Two plates of dango were sat in front of the girls, two sticks of three each. They were all different, all covered in a unique taste. As they ate, the two girls chatted. Ino was still talking about that scroll she'd decoded for her father. Sakura was excited about closing a large wound on her own. The two older woman stood side-by-side, rolling the sweet rice balls and mixing up the toppings. A quick glance back by Yua, she saw the girls were involved in their own conversation, not paying any attention to the shop owners. She turned back to Akira and slowly laced their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>They'd been together for forty years. Where they're from, same-sex relationships weren't tolerated. When the two women had first came out, they'd been shunned, thrown out of their village. They traveled, no money to their names, barely into adulthood, alone. The world was cruel. They were stolen from, chased, attacked. Yua still had a scar on her thigh from a deep kunai slice. Eventually they found a traveling caravan. A couple, man and wife, took them in, taught them about the world. Taught them how to make dango. Taught them that Konoha didn't care who you loved. The two women made a home there, made a life there, took over that couple's shop when they'd gotten too old to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>Ino glanced up, ready to ask for a glass of water, when she saw the two older women holding hands. The way they looked at each other, the way they leaned toward each other, a gravitational pull, made Ino realize what she was looking at. She saw two women who were deeply in love. It wasn't the first time Ino had seen two women who were together, but those women were always young, giggling at the looks the men gave, putting on a show. These two were different. This wasn't a show at all, this was real, it <em>lasted</em>. Wrinkles crossed their faces, their hands. Their hair was gray. These were elder women who spent a lifetime together, and were still in love.</p><p> </p><p>“That's what I want.” Ino mused out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura looked up from her dango, following Ino's gaze. She saw the older women holding hands. “To hold hands?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino snorted. “That too. No, I want a love like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“They've been together for forty years.” Sakura spoke soft and low, not to disrupt them. “Can you imagine?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino let the stick she was holding drop back on the plate. She could imagine that. She <em>wanted</em> that. “To be so in love you want to spend every day with one person for forty years. Yes, please.” When she glanced at Sakura, the girl had a strange look on her face. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just...never heard you talk about love like that before.” When Ino blushed and looked away, Sakura hurriedly added, “Me, too. I mean, I never saw real love like that before I started coming here. My parents...well, it's not the same with them, ya know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Ino nodded. “Never got to see my parents together. People say they were in love, though. The one picture I have of them, they did look happy.” She shrugged. “Pictures can lie, though.” Ino put her chin in her hand, imagining the picture in her head. Her mom had died giving birth to her. It means a lot that her father took on being a single father while grieving his wife. She could recognize it now, the nights when Inoichi drank a little more than usual, or locked himself in his bedroom with a box of pictures. Those were the nights when her mother's memory became too much for him. Sometimes, when Ino would smile a certain way, or laugh, the man got a faraway look in his eye. She may look a lot like her father, but her mother was mixed in there.</p><p> </p><p>Yua brought them each over a glass of water. “You girls look so deep in thought. Dango is supposed to make you happy, not like you're reliving a bad dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura smiled. “Actually, we were talking about you and Akira. We want to be as happy as you two when we grow up.”</p><p> </p><p>The two women looked at each other. “Well, young ladies, let me give you both some advice. Marry your best friend. Nothing else matters, not money or status. The only thing that matters is love. And who could possibly love you more than your best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira leaned over the counter as her partner talked, taking in the girl's expressions. “Do not become your parents.” She added. “My mother married my father for money. That was it. They barely looked at each other, each had lovers on the side. They didn't even sleep in the same room. That's not love. That's an obligation.”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents were an arranged marriage. A business merger, that's what their marriage was. Two rich families forcing their children into marriage to mask a business contract. They hated each other, despised each other. I was created because they were threatened to make a baby or be written out of the will.” Yua shook her head, looking angry. “I was raised by a nanny, not by my parents. They barely looked at me. I was just a reminder of something they hated.”</p><p> </p><p>“When we met, it was like the stars shined just for us.” Akira smiled, brushing a piece of hair off Yua's face. “Love at first sight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You old sap.” Yua slapped her hand away. “It was terrifying, that's what it was. You're taught you have to marry a man, have children, be stuck in the kitchen for the rest of your life. But I never felt anything for the boys. Not the way the other girls did.” She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I will admit, seeing Akira was the first time I realized why boys didn't do it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira beamed. “Told you.”</p><p> </p><p>On the walk home, Sakura told Ino the story of how the two women got to Konoha. She recited it just as they told it to her. Sakura remembered that night, remembered the way she ran from her home, tired of arguing with her parents, and trying to find some solace in tooth rotting sweetness. She found it in a small shop with two lovely women offering the best dango she'd ever eaten.</p><p> </p><p>Ino was silent. The sun was setting over the mountain, shadows crawling over the buildings. Streetlights flickered on around them as Sakura kept talking. Their story was one of trial and tribulation. Luck was on their side throughout their harrowing journey, seeing as how neither of them died. She wondered, not for the first time, what her mom was like. Would anything had been different if she lived?</p><p> </p><p>A warm hand brushed against hers, bringing Ino out of her thoughts. Sakura was looking at her, concerned. Ino smiled, small and sad, before looking back up at the sunset. The orange-purple of the sky gave the stone faces a violet hue. She wondered if her father was home, yet. There were so many questions in her head about that scroll. The hand brushed against hers again. Without really thinking, Ino linked their fingers together. It felt right. It felt whole.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's eyes shimmered in the streetlights when Ino looked at her. “You were right. That really was the best dango in Konoha.” Their hands were slightly swinging between them. “I hope Dad is home, I really want to ask him about that scroll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will he actually tell you?” Sakura knew what Inoichi did, what position he held. A large percentage of his work was classified.</p><p> </p><p>Ino laughed. “Oh, Sakura, you have so much to learn.” If that girl thought Inoichi had never told his daughter classified information before, she would be sorely mistaken. Ino knew a lot of things she wasn't supposed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura tilted her head toward Ino. “Tell me everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino's laugh echoed off the buildings.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The lights were still on in the house when Inoichi finally crawled home. His meeting with Shikaku went long. They needed help. They needed other ninja they could trust to be part of it. There was a very short list, all of which needed to be vetted considerably. Inoichi was tired, mentally exhausted, and just wanted to go to bed. Instead, he was greeted by his daughter and her pink-haired roommate.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes met his daughter's and just shook his head. She looked way too excited to get in trouble. “You realize that scroll wasn't for you to solve, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You realize I solved it in a few hours, right?” Ino shot back. “You might as well admit it, Dad. I am the best analyst you have. You trained me this way.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed; she was right. She was always right. “I also trained you in stealth. Part of that was how to be silent. I can see that lesson didn't get through.” He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down. “Ino, my darling, I am proud of you. You have no idea how proud of you I am, my beautiful flower. I need you to listen to me, and listen carefully. <em>Do not get involved with this.</em> This is something you need to leave to the adults. Shikaku and I, we are working together. This is Anbu level, dear. I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me, Ino, Sakura. Promise me you will both stay out of this.” He leveled them both with a stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Sakura nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Ino stared back, challenging it. Finally, she rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Inoichi let out a breath. “Now, get to bed. You both have missions in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the girls were in their room, and Inoichi was alone in his bedroom, he sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. What could get uncovered if this lead pans out could be life altering. All of the rumors, the shady dealings, could finally be held in account. Inoichi threw himself back on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His head was aching. He needed a shower and his pajamas, but he couldn't bring himself to move.</p><p> </p><p>The best ninja they had in their short list was Kakashi. That man had two pre-teen boys staying with him, not to mention being a jounin sensei. He was a busy man. But one mention of Danzo's name, and the man would jump at a chance to take him down. Inoichi remembered it was Kakashi who saved the Sandaime's life when Danzo attempted to have him assassinated. He remembered it was Kakashi who pushed and pushed for the man to be held accountable. He knew Kakashi would still be angry about no justice having happened.</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi sat up, forcing himself to walk to the shower. Tomorrow, he would talk to Kakashi. Right now, he wanted to pretend his daughter would keep herself out of this, live in the dreamworld where his daughter actually listened when he talked, and go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The moment his damp head hit the pillow, Inoichi was out, snoring. Across the hall, Sakura and Ino had their feet tangled together, both girls sound asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason AO3 would only let me copy this story over in italics. I...have no idea. So I had to un-italic it all and try to remember what I had italic to begin with. I was frustrated. Grrr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru yawned, his arms behind his head. It was their first mission out of the village, just deliver a scroll to a mining village about half a day away. Asuma was in the front, chatting with Choji about his training with Sasuke. That left Shikamaru and Ino bringing up the back, mostly ignored by the other two.</p><p> </p><p>“So...” Ino walked a little closer to him. “I may have learned another secret.” Shikamaru slid his eyes to her, then back to the scenery in front of him. “<em>22-65-18 safe under desk all info there left mountain left left right red door.</em>” A dark eyebrow arched. “The thing is, though...there's no door on the left side of the mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>He dropped his arms, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Not a public one.” They would know. Ino had borrowed the tunnel schematics when they were younger. Shikamaru had it memorized, he knew every entrance, every crossroad, every turn. No matter which door they entered, those directions would not lead to a red door. “The closest thing to the left side of the mountain is the prison.”</p><p> </p><p>“There's woods behind there, right? Maybe it's hidden in the woods?” Ino had a mental picture of the map of Konoha. Behind the prison was a patch of trees clustered tight together. They hug the base of the mountain, blocking the view from afar. However, they are well patrolled, Anbu crisscrossing through there, watching all sides of the prison.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru shrugged, feigning nonchalance. In reality, his interest was piqued. Ino could read him like a book, she smirked. There was a long pause, nothing but the crunching of the dirt and pebbles under their sandals. “You're troublesome.” The boy sighed. “What else have you heard?”</p><p> </p><p>“The name Danzo.” Ino put her hands behind her back, practically skipping in glee. They always did make great partners in crime. “Heard of him?”</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Shikamaru thought back. His father had said it before, he could hear Shikaku's bored tone drawling out the name. Nothing specific came to mind, however. Sometimes his father would come home, still worked up over a mission gone wrong, or a piece of information that didn't make sense, and just talk to himself. Mumbling over a shogi board. Forgetting to censor himself in front of Yoshino and just spilling village secrets. It was Shikaku's way to vent the stress, and it was also a way for Shikamaru to hear many things he shouldn't have.</p><p> </p><p>Ahead of them, Asuma suddenly stopped, holding a hand up, signaling them to stop. Shikamaru grabbed a kunai, preparing himself for a fight. “I'll check it out.” He whispered to Ino. “Let you know, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>With her own kunai gripped in her hands, Ino shot Shikamaru a bright smile. “You're the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Asuma sent off a hand motion, the three genin standing back-to-back. Two ninjas jumped from the bushes, sidestepping the jounin and heading straight for the kids. One headed straight for Choji, seeing the portly kid and immediately expecting him to be weak. He was very wrong. It took five hits and the man went flying backward, breaking the thin tree in half. A combination of Shikamaru and Ino finished the other one off. Asuma stood back, beaming in pride, as he took in the two rogue ninja. Beaten and bloody, they were unconscious. What made him the proudest, however, was his usually timid Choji took on one by himself. All that training with Sasuke was definitely paying off.</p><p> </p><p>Choji turned around, scratching the back of his head. He looked so sheepish, so innocent, like he didn't just kick a ninja through a tree. Ino began laughing. Asuma followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>Clapping Shikamaru on the back, Asuma smiled wide. “I think you two should take some lessons from Choji.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There was a vicious cycle in Konoha. The entire village was built upon secrets, lies, and half-truths. They compounded into a foundation hard as obsidian, a volcanic glass upon which more and more lies piled on. The secrets formed districts, the lies formed a prison and a police force, the half-truths built homes and apartments. Subterfuge and disloyalty infested the city like a plague, dragging people down, burying them in the graveyard or, if they're unlucky, trampled on the battlefield. In the ivory tower, sparkling in the sunlight with wide hat and flowing cloak, sat the Hokage. The office he currently sat in, with the large oak desk stacked with scrolls and parchment, had a visitor. An old friend, one Sarutobi Hiruzen had known since the academy, one who had grown to become someone unrecognizable, stood in the room. Danzo had a presence, a dark aura that surrounds him and suffocates everyone in the vicinity. The man had done terrible things, dark and disturbing things. Hiruzen was the first to admit he'd let a lot slide. At first, he blamed his focus being on Orochimaru and the disturbing experiments the man was doing within his walls. Then he blamed the deaths of Yondaime and his wife, his subsequent return to leadership, and the rebuilding of a village. Truth be told, Hiruzen didn't want the can of worms arresting Danzo would open.</p><p> </p><p>Danzo is, and always was, an opposing presence. He stood tall in the room, looming over the desk in his robe, half of his body hidden away. The cane in his hand was so polished it shined in the sunlight coming through the windows. “There are rumors, Sarutobi. Rumors that certain village secrets have been exposed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen kept eye connection, barely blinking. “What secrets are those?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Uchiha</em> secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to keep his face neutral. Danzo was testing him, trying to get him to crack. It couldn't be true. The Uchiha district massacre was as closely guarded as the jinchuuriki. Other than he, Danzo, and a select few Anbu, no one knew the truth of that night. “And who would tell those secrets?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a darkness that passed over the scarred face. Danzo's lips thinned, grimacing. “Shouldn't be that hard to find out.” Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. “Being Hokage, one would think you'd want to know. But maybe you already know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I know, Danzo?” Sarutobi was growing tired of this line of questioning. “You think I ordered for this to be known? Of course not.” The old man rubbed his temples. “If you think I know who has been running their mouths, then out with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Danzo gave a humorless laugh. “I have a suspicion, of course.” He paused, waiting for Hiruzen to say something, defend himself. The man didn't. “Ah, keeping secrets again, are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. I have been keeping secrets for years. That's what this job is, Danzo.” Hiruzen slowly stood up, bracing his hands on the desk. “Secrets upon secrets upon secrets. It's my job to protect this village from the unfavorable consequences that decisions of others have caused. That's it. That's the driving force behind my decisions.” He looked Danzo in his visible eye. “You think you want this position so bad, but you don't understand what all it takes.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a growl from the man, guttural, before he stood up straighter. “Sarutobi, my position in this village is to save Konoha from itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarutobi laughed, humorless and condescending. “Yes, Danzo. Save this village. Bring it out of the darkness and into the light. Create your dream military village where you rule over all. I have brought peace. I have brought safety. I am what these people needed.” He shook his head. “Not some young kid with his grand ideas. We are steeped in tradition, rich with history, and this village will stay this way. Now, get out of my office. Don't come in here accusing me again.”</p><p> </p><p>Danzo may have left the office, storming his way out in the stunted way he walks, but the conversation stayed with the Hokage for the rest of the day. The rumors were as dangerous as the truth, and if they were leaked, Hiruzen was honestly afraid of the backlash. He'd hid Danzo's involvement in the massacre well, kept him protected as well as he could. The papers were redacted, the folders hidden in the archive. The secrets were safe. Another layer in the putrid onion that was the underbelly of Konoha.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, making his way to the double doors leading to his office. Outside, two Anbu agents greeted him, nodding and saluting. Hiruzen waved them off, heading toward the stairs and out onto the street. The Anbu would follow, they always did. And today they would follow him to the jounin apartments.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke and Naruto had left early that morning, meeting Shikamaru and Choji for taijutsu training. Even if the boys had the day off, a chance to relax, they chose learning. It made their sensei proud. Kakashi busied himself with cleaning up, two pre-teen boys being their own kind of messy. The folders Kakashi saw the previous night were hidden, tucked away in the storage scroll designed by Naruto. It could only be opened by Sasuke's chakra, no one else could get past the seal. Even hidden inside a sealed scroll, Kakashi still wanted it hidden. A secret hiding place, a spot even his boys didn't know about, held his Anbu mask, uniform, and some personal items he'd kept from his father. Added to it was the scroll holding the Uchiha secrets. Another scroll, holding the items from Minato and Kushina safely behind another seal that only Naruto could access. No one could find them, no matter how hard they looked. Kakashi was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>He'd just finished straightening the futons when he felt the Hokage's chakra signature approaching the apartment complex. It was customary to serve tea when someone of higher position came into your home. The Hokage was about the highest one could get. Today, however, Kakashi didn't start any tea. Instead, he left the boys' things where they were, in the open and on display. He knew what the man approaching his door had done, the wrongs he'd never made right. Nothing that man could say would change his mind, he was going to do right by his boys, come hell or high water.</p><p> </p><p>A soft knock and the smell of tobacco was Kakashi's warning what what's to come. Opening the door, Kakashi smiled at the Hokage, waving him in. “Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi.” Hiruzen looked around, noticing the cramped surroundings, the boxes and bags against the wall, the two futons pushed together on the ground. “I see those two have made themselves at home.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is their home.” Kakashi said simply. “Until we find a bigger one.” He motioned toward the living room. “They're going to need more space, room to grow. I'm looking.” Kakashi leaned against the kitchen island. “But you didn't come here to talk about their living conditions. It's much better than how Naruto was living, I assure you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen was silent for a moment. “Yes, I came here to discuss...other matters. Sort of a continuation of our last conversation.” He took a puff of his pipe. “There have been...rumors. Rumors of secrets being exposed.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew his little visit to the archive wasn't found out. If it was, Kakashi would be surrounded by Anbu, handcuffed, and chakra blocked. No, this was about something else. Something about secrets. “Rumors about what, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Another puff of his pipe. “What does Sasuke know about the Uchiha massacre?” He paused, hoping Kakashi showed some outward signs, but the jounin showed nothing. He was too well trained. “There are people who seem to know information about Uchiha Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>“From what little he says, it doesn't seem like he knows much. He knows it was his brother who committed the murders and that he's the only remaining Uchiha in Konoha. As for why it happened, all Itachi told him he was 'testing his abilities.'” Kakashi glanced at the futon the boy sleeps on, the place where he'd waken up from several nightmares over the month he'd been staying there. “Sasuke has a ton of questions and no answers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he asked you for answers?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi looked at Hiruzen, his jaw set. “He has. I don't know any more than he does, so I've been no help.” The lies slipped off of Kakashi's tongue like sweet honey. This man, the man Kakashi had protected from being assassinated, was accusing him of leaking village secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen nodded, taking another puff from his pipe. “You were teamed with Itachi during your stay at Anbu, correct?” Of course, the man already knew the answer. He was fishing for a lie. “Did you tell Sasuke that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't think it mattered. I didn't know about Itachi's personal life, the boy was good at keeping secrets.” Kakashi shrugged. “None of what I know would help him with his questions.” The jounin was getting uneasy, tired of the conversation. If the Hokage was going to accuse him of something, Kakashi preferred the man just came out with it. “I'm assuming you think I was the one spreading rumors, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” Hiruzen lied like a pro. “I trust that you, of all people, would understand the importance of keeping some things hidden. Being Anbu commander, you've had plenty of practice with that.” He eyed Kakashi carefully. “There are things neither Naruto nor Sasuke are ready to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>“But there will come a day when they are ready. And they will be angry to know it was hidden for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen frowned. He pulled the pipe away from his mouth. “Kakashi, I understand that Naruto already knows his status as jinchuuriki. He hasn't asked questions about it, although I'm sure he has them. Honestly, I hope he just forgets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgets?” Kakashi nearly choked on his own saliva. “You hope he <em>forgets</em> about a chakra demon sealed inside him?”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen waved his hand in dismissal. “The boy...he doesn't think like other shinobi. He tends to ignore what he doesn't understand.”</p><p> </p><p>There it was. Laid out in front of him on a silver platter. A neon sign glaringly bright. Someone yelling from on top the mountain. The looming fact that everyone in Konoha assumed Naruto was stupid, too stupid to understand what was going on inside him, around him, to him. Kakashi could have strangled the Hokage, slapped him across the face, screamed and yelled. “You're saying he's stupid. He's too idiotic to understand that the Kyuubi is trapped inside him. Are you serious, sir?” Again, Kakashi toed the line of insubordination. “He's not stupid. He learns different, needs to feel and see what he's doing, but he's definitely not stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking Kakashi up and down, Hiruzen looked flabbergasted. He couldn't believe Kakashi, his model shinobi, was talking to him like that. “I've never said Naruto is stupid. He's naive.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi felt his blood pressure rising. “Yes, he is. He was made that way. Do you know why Naruto failed a lot of the written exams in the academy? Because he taught himself to read and Iruka wrote in kanji the kid didn't understand. It's not that he didn't know the answer, he <em>couldn't read</em> the question. The stuff that kid does know, he completely learned on his own. No one taught him anything.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry, sir, but I disagree with the way this boy was raised. He deserved more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are treading a thin line, Kakashi.” Hiruzen's eyes were drawn down, his jaw set. “A very thin line.” The man turned around, his robe swishing behind him. “I'm going to assume you had nothing to do with the Uchiha rumors. I better not hear of any rumors involving Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Hiruzen was gone, the door closed and Kakashi stood alone in his small apartment, he growled, throwing his head back. The man was aggravating. Slamming his fist on the granite counter, Kakashi tried to cool his temper. He needed out, needed fresh air and a run, needed to hit something, kunai a tree into splinters and wood shavings. Slipping out his window, Kakashi sprung from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the wind hitting his face, blowing his hair. He didn't stop until he reached the wall. Kicking off from the wall, his feet gripped to a nearby tree. He found a thick branch and sat down, picking the bark as his mind spun. The boys would be home soon. They'd be looking for dinner, looking for him. But right now, Kakashi needed to clear his head.</p><p> </p><p>There was a large chance this timeline wasn't going as well as he wanted it to. He couldn't hold his temper, couldn't hold in his thoughts and feelings like he used to. No longer could he be the good little lapdog he once was. That life he'd already lived out, already saw how it ended, learned the secrets. The new Kakashi wouldn't let his kids fall to the wayside anymore. No, he was changing the vicious cycle.</p><p> </p><p>A twig snapped below him, someone flickering into the woods. An Anbu, one he'd never seen before. No Konoha symbol on the mask, no definable characteristics. The Anbu glanced around, Kakashi could feel him sending out his chakra, feeling for a presence. They looked up. Kakashi waved at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here, Hatake?” They set their stance, preparing for a fight. Kakashi wasn't doing anything wrong, why would they be assuming he was there for anything malicious?</p><p> </p><p>Playing aloof, Kakashi's signature state of being, the jounin shrugged. “Needed a break from the village. Came here to think.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a standoff. The Anbu and Kakashi stood their ground, neither speaking or moving. Kakashi just had a rough conversation, he wasn't in the mood for Anbu and their secrets. Suddenly, the Anbu whipped his head around, pressing two fingers to the base of his neck. He was wearing a communicator. Looking back up at Kakashi, the Anbu sighed. “I'm afraid you will have to leave. Find somewhere else to sit and think.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi shrugged, making a show of standing up and brushing off his pants. “Didn't realize these woods were closed off. Didn't hear of anything going on.” He jumped down, standing in front of the Anbu.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize you're in the woods behind the prison, right? You can't honestly think we just let anyone sit around here.” They motioned for Kakashi to exit. “It's getting late. Your kids will be looking for you.” With that they flickered away.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Kakashi had been hiding keeping the two boys in his apartment, but how did some random Anbu know? And since when had the woods behind the prison been closed off? Nothing ever kept them out before. There used to be a training ground back there, Genma favoring that area to hone his senbon spitting. Masking his chakra and presence as best he could, Kakashi quietly weaved between trees, trying to see what was being hidden. About 200 yards from the wall, Kakashi stopped, peering around a thick tree. Two Anbu, neither having the Konoha symbol on their masks, stood guard in front of the wall. The Anbu who had approached him flickered in front of them, nodding. They waved him through and Kakashi watched as they disappeared into the wall. A hidden doorway.</p><p> </p><p>From Kakashi's knowledge, and he was Anbu commander, there was no entrance to the tunnels on this side of the mountain. He didn't even think the tunnels ran this far. What exactly did he find?</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi sat at his desk, another code spread out in front of him. He entertained the idea of pulling his daughter in to help him, she was obviously better than he was. His stealth operatives found this scroll around the area they found the previous scroll. It had to be related, the encryption looked the same. Ino's notes were helping him, he'd already had three letters figured out, but it was going at such a slow pace.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on his door, a series of thumps only one person used. “Come in, Kakashi.” Shikaku had green lit bringing Kakashi into their situation. Him coming to Inoichi made his job easier.</p><p> </p><p>The jounin closed the door behind him, pulling a chair in front of the desk. “I wasn't aware of anything that limits access to the woods behind the prison.” He said it so nonchalant, picking at his nails, ignoring the widening eyes of Inoichi.</p><p> </p><p>“There's not.” The blonde man pushed the scroll aside.</p><p> </p><p>“An Anbu I didn't recognize, wearing a mask with no symbol, stopped me. Told me to leave.” Kakashi looked up from his nails. “They are guarding a secret door. Do I have to beg to be read in, Inoichi?”</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed. “Actually, I was coming to you. Shikaku and I need some help. I honestly can't believe you found out on your own.” Inoichi reached into his vest, pulling out a small scroll. He passed it to Kakashi, who scanned it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>With a raised eyebrow, Kakashi looked back to the analyst. “I'll take a stab in the dark, here. Danzo?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only.” Inoichi rested his elbows on the desk. “This could be it. The proof we need to take him down.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like me to do?” Kakashi sat forward in his chair, handing the scroll back. “I can't promise you an open schedule. I do have two boys, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi laughed. “And I have two girls, I completely understand. We need to get in there, get the information the scroll mentions. The sooner the better, honestly.” Then, with a smirk, he added, “And you always were amazing at stealth.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi may have preened a little bit at the praise. “Count me in.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru was covered in a sheen of sweat and a thin layer of dirt. Choji looked much the same. Sasuke was actually winded, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, grass stains and dirt on his white shorts. Naruto had dirt in his hair, making it look brown with bright blonde highlights.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Ino, who showed up after their shift at the hospital, brought drinks with electrolytes. The boys stumbled over, chugging the drinks and tossing the empty bottles in a pile. It was a long day of training. Shikamaru got better, quickly. The kid was a genius, decent in taijutsu when he tried. In one brilliant move, Shikamaru staggered Sasuke, flipped backwards and landed in his pose, catching Sasuke in a shadow before the boy could catch his footing. It was the first time he'd ever seen Sasuke smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Clever.” Sasuke nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru smirked. “Glad you liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys done flirting?” Naruto jogged up to them. Sasuke glared. “I think you should teach them the chakra reserve thing. 'Causes Shika can't hold his shadows very long. It would help, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded. “Yeah, it would help.” He looked up at Shikamaru and Choji. “Kakashi taught us this. It's been steadily growing our chakra reserves. You have to do it two hours a day, morning and night. After a week you'll start to notice the difference.”</p><p> </p><p>As they sat on the ground, listening to Sasuke explain the positioning and how to feel it working, Naruto turned to Ino and Sakura. The girls had walked closer after gathering up the empty bottles. “Do you think Team 8 could use some help, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Sakura shrugged. “I haven't seen them, honestly. But we can ask them.”</p><p> </p><p>Team 8, made up of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, was the last of what was referred to as The Rookie 9. Kiba, much like Naruto, threw himself into fights without a strategy. Hinata was afraid of her own shadow, too timid to be a ninja. And Shino, he was a mystery. Other than the bugs, no one knew a lot about him. He always sat in the back of the class and didn't really talk. If Teams 7 and 10 could work together, get stronger together, why can't they bring in another team? They could be the strongest graduating class in history.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun began to set, the kids decided to go home and rest. Shikamaru knew he would be sore the next day. He'd worked more in a few hours than he had his entire academy career. Choji chatted happily about the things he'd learned and how Sasuke praised him. The Uchiha was getting better at offering praise, especially since he knew it made Choji work harder. Ino and Sakura practically skipped home, holding hands and smiling. Naruto looked at them, cocking his head, and then looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke just shrugged, assuming it was a girl thing.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had dinner ready when the boys walked through the door. They fought over the shower while trying to tell their sensei what they did that day. Sasuke used Naruto's loud, outgoing way of telling stories to sneak into the bathroom. Naruto was frowning when Sasuke emerged, damp hair and clean skin mocking the dirt still covering the blonde. Kakashi smirked, watching Naruto stomp to the bathroom, swearing at Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“You do that on purpose, don't you?” Kakashi asked, spooning rice in a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just smirked. “Maybe.” He took his own spoonful of rice before spearing a cherry tomato with his chopstick. “As if teaching Team 10 isn't enough, Naruto wants to add Team 8.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded. “Not a bad idea. I mean, Naruto managed to get Shikamaru to work hard, he might spur them on, too.” He gently picked up some grilled salmon. “Doesn't hurt to get stronger together. I mean, look how great Choji is doing under your teachings.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had to admit the boy was getting better. He wasn't as afraid to hurt people now. He had more confidence in himself. With one day of training, even Shikamaru was getting better, growing as a ninja. It shocked Sasuke most of all how good Sakura and Ino were doing. They both fought with a strength the Uchiha didn't know they had in them. “I guess. It might not be so bad.” He shrugged. “I showed them the chakra reserve meditation. Shikamaru's shadows don't last very long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great idea. Shadow jutsu takes a lot of chakra, and precision control. It probably wouldn't hurt for him to learn Naruto's chakra control training.” Kakashi looked up as a clean and fresh Naruto emerged from the bathroom. He sat down at the kitchen island next to Sasuke, reaching for his own food. “I'm really proud of you kids.” Sasuke blushed and hid his face behind his wet bangs. Naruto smiled brightly. There was a lull of conversation while they ate, just the sound of Naruto kicking the legs of his chair while his feet dangled. Kakashi decided to bring up something he'd been running over in his head. “What do you boys think about moving?”</p><p> </p><p>They both locked their eyes on Kakashi. Naruto's eyes were wide. “You...you want us to move out?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I mean together. All of us. Get a bigger place where you boys will have your own rooms.” Relief washed over Naruto's face. “I told you, you will always have a place with me. I don't go back on my word.” Sasuke shrugged, but his eyes kept glancing at Kakashi when he returned to his empty plate. “Maybe somewhere outside of the village, more into the woods?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Naruto nodded. “I'd like that.” He looked over at his friend. “Sasuke would, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Said boy nodded, keeping his head down. He would like that, a lot. Living with Kakashi and Naruto was the most stable environment the boy had in a long time. It made him feel like he had a family, a new and slightly dysfunctional family. A routine, someone who listened and cared, structure. Everything he missed about his life in the district, he had here. Things that were missing in his previous family he got here, too. Like praise and not being compared to his brother, not living in that large shadow. No, here he could be he own person. It wouldn't trade this, not now.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing would make Naruto leave now. Not if he had a choice to stay. Coming home to someone every day, having a best friend, having someone to look up to. It was everything he was missing. The fact that he could go to sleep and wake up with someone in the same place as him was the best thing. The comforting sounds of Sasuke breathing, of Kakashi's bed squeaking as he rolled around to get comfortable, the warmth of the blanket, thick and full of bedding. It wasn't his thin, ragged blanket from his old apartment. No, this was home. Nothing from the past mattered, as long as he had this to come home to.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'll start looking around, then.” Kakashi smiled. “Any requests?” Before Naruto could speak, Kakashi added, “<em>Reasonable</em> requests.” Naruto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Close to the woods would be nice.” Sasuke offered. “I... I have money from the -”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi reached over, squeezing Sasuke's shoulder. “I'm not worried about the money, Sasuke. Let me do this for you, okay?” He pursed his lips, but did nod. “So, woods. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh! I always wanted a porch! I used to walk past this house when I was little. They had a big front porch with a swing. Can we have a porch?”</p><p> </p><p>A mental picture of the kids sitting on a porch swing while Kakashi rocked in a chair, listening to them chattering as the sun set behind the trees flooded his mind. It was a great idea. “Yeah, Naruto. A porch sounds nice.”</p><p> </p><p>An idea formed in Kakashi's mind. He made a mental note to find Tenzo. His old friend and teammate owed him a favor. Time to call it in.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have never written a story that got this much love. (I know I said that before) I'm still in awe of it. Thank you all. So much. You have no idea how much I look forward to your comments and seeing the kudos. They make my day, you are all so amazing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As of writing this, I have 10,000+ views. Ten Freaking Thousand! What?! This is insane! I love you all so much! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight filtered through the trees in flickering spots. The leaves danced in the slow breeze. All that could be heard was the crunching of dirt and pebbles under deep blue sandals. At the end of the path, when the dirt opened up to a large clearing, stood a traditional white house. Dark oak trim in curling, intricate designs. A vertical sign hanging by the weathered door read 'Hatake Complex' in careful, red brush strokes. The neglected complex was covered in thick vines crawling up the sides and over the roof, in some places even slipping inside of window cracks. Thick weeds decorated the clearing, some with stalks thicker than a finger. Set on one side, closer to the border of the woods, sat a smaller building. Wide, open windows and large sliding doors gave entry and light. Tatami mats could be seen from the windows, green and mossy with time.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt, standing there in front of his childhood home, and seeing the memories covered in moss and vines. But Kakashi held firm, walking up to the front door and running his hand over the weathered wood. Paint flicked off under his fingertips, raining down on the ground like dark blue raindrops. The porch creaked under his weight, bowing in spots where the wood began to rot. Kakashi pushed at the door, hearing vines cracking and breaking as it swung open. The smell of must, moss, and mold assaulted his senses, the dust blowing out around his face. It was dark and cold inside as Kakashi stepped in. Something skittered across the floor, tiny feet scratching over the tatami mats. Spiderwebs clung to every corner, some coated in a thick layer of dust.</p><p> </p><p>Mold and moss shot up between the mats, growing over the corners and up the walls. It was spongy under his feet as Kakashi made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. The vines had broken through the windows and curled around the cabinet doors, pulling them ajar. Kakashi could see a bird nest in one of them, old and unused. Stepping back out, he turned toward the hallway. Three bedrooms and a bathroom waited him. One door was hanging off the bottom hinge, crooked and covered in green moss. The biggest bedroom, last one on the right, loomed in front of him. It was his father's room. It was where his father had pushed a sword through his chest. It was where his father had died.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi turned around and walked toward the front door. This house was too full of memories and ghosts. Even if it wasn't in horrible condition, even if it could be saved, it honestly wasn't worth it. No, this was <em>not</em> the place to bring his boys. The land, however, was still good. It just needed cleared, but that could be dealt with.</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi stood in the weeds, staring at the dilapidated house that was once his childhood home, he heard the crunching sound of footsteps behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for meeting me here.” Kakashi spoke over his shoulder, hand reached out and plucking a long weed from in front of him. “Have any trouble finding the place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. It's beautiful here.” Tenzo stood beside Kakashi, watching the jounin wrap the long piece of weed around his finger. “Didn't even know there was a house out this far.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded, finally turning away from the house and facing Tenzo. He flicked the weed off his finger, watching as it got caught in a tall, thick thorn bush. “The old Hatake complex.” Tenzo's eyes widened. “I... I need to call in that favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenzo, with his Anbu mask hanging off his hip, nodded. “Of course, senpai. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, after I clean this place up, I was hoping you could build me a house. Here, in the woods. With a porch.” Kakashi made sure he took in both of his boys' preferences. “And, maybe, rebuild the dojo?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt eyes on him, not sure he wanted to see what look Tenzo was giving him. When he did chance it, it was to see a soft look on Tenzo's face, warm and open. The man just nodded, looking back toward the broken home. “We can do that, senpai.” Tenzo took in the surroundings, the amount of work needed to bring the place to a livable condition. “Well, better hire some genin to clear it out, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, there was a whole group of genin he could grab, isn't there? Kakashi smiled, patting Tenzo on the back. “I think I know where to find some, actually.” It would be a lot of work. But surely nine genin could do it in a couple days. The boys would love it here. Sakura would love it here. She could stay whenever she wanted, he would make sure to tell her. “I'm crazy.” Kakashi laughed. “I took on two boys. I'm insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“From what I've heard, senpai, those boys are better off with you.” There was a memory in Tenzo's head. A memory of him being broken and alone, warped and twisted into something dark and sinister. Kakashi, so different than the hardened Anbu he'd heard about, saved him, took him into the light. Tenzo could have done something terrible, something you can't go back from. Instead, Kakashi took him under his wing, showed Tenzo how to be a good man. “They couldn't have found a better guardian.”</p><p> </p><p>Something warm settled in Kakashi's chest. He was trying, so hard, to rear his kids the <em>right</em> way, the way they never experienced. In Tenzo's mind, Kakashi had already done that with him. The man had told him so a few times over too many bottles of sake. To hear someone important to him, someone whose opinion <em>mattered</em>, tell Kakashi he was doing something good meant a lot. “I'll let you know when it's all cleared, then. Thanks for your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a mission to go on. It will take about a week. I'll start on it when I get back.” Tenzo turned to him, giving Kakashi that soft look again. “I mean it, senpai. Those kids are lucky. I always thought any genin you taught would turn out strong, talented. But living with you? Oh, those kids are going to be a force to be reckon with.” Tenzo laughed, turning back toward the property. “I look forward to seeing your little terrors in action.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It was Monday, and Kakashi could feel it. Something just seemed <em>off</em>. The feeling stayed with him all morning while he got the boys ready for the day and met up with Sakura in front of the mission room. A sense of deja vu washed over him as the four walked in. Naruto was complaining about not having a C-rank mission. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, but the look on his face showed he agreed. Sakura opened and closed her mouth several times, afraid to agree or disagree in front of the Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, you're still a genin.” Iruka began. “Yes, you've done a lot of D-rank missions, but you aren't ready for a C-rank yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know?” Naruto shot back. “You'll never know if you're ready unless you try! Besides, how can you predict we are ready when all we do is weed gardens and bullshit like that?” Sakura gasped and shushed him, making Naruto pout and cross his arms. The Hokage shook his head, looking at the boy as if he was a petulant child. It rubbed Kakashi the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned his head away with his arms crossed. “He has a point.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen sighed, tapping his pipe on the desk. “Actually, I was going to give you a C-rank, Naruto. We have a bridge builder named Tazuna. He would like to be escorted back to his village to finish a bridge.” The old man motioned to the door where a ninja standing there pushed it open. A man, clearly intoxicated, stumbled in. “Tazuna, these will be your escorts.”</p><p> </p><p>The man scoffed, spittle flying from his mouth. “A bunch of children? You can't be serious.” With a sake bottle in his hand, Tazuna wildly motioned toward the team. “C'mon, I'm worth more than this.”</p><p> </p><p>It hit Kakashi why this day felt so off. This was <em>the</em> day. He'd been so caught up in training his kids, keeping them safe, that he'd forgotten to count the days. This was the mission that nearly killed Sasuke, that Naruto first showed his power. He was frozen, not speaking, not moving, not blinking. The Hokage and Tazuna argued, he could vaguely hear it, as if it was happening outside. He could see Naruto's eyes draw down as the man talked about them not being good enough, strong enough. He saw Sasuke holding Naruto back. He could feel someone tugging at his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei?” Sakura's green eyes appeared in front of him, confused and worried. “Are you okay?” She said it quietly, as not to draw attention to him. He could still hear arguing around them.</p><p> </p><p>His body felt like it was made of lead, but he forced his arms to move, his body to react. Kakashi reached out and gripped her shoulder, giving her, what he hoped, was a friendly smile. “I'm okay. Just lost in thought, I guess.” He looked over at Naruto and Sasuke who were frowning at the man. “Are we taking this mission, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys whipped around, eyes wide. Naruto jumped at him, pulling on his arm. “Of course we are, right? We can do this! Right, sensei? Tell them, sensei!” He was loud, practically yelling in the small room. He felt unheard, unseen, unacknowledged. The jounin leaned down to his eye level, gripping the small shoulders. It was his way to show Naruto he was heard, seen, acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you three can do it. You're well trained, capable. By the sounds of it, this mission will take quite a while. Pack for a long trip.” He stood up, shooing the kids out the door. Naruto was smiling, practically skipping, pulling Sasuke by the wrist. Sakura following, chiding Naruto, but looking just as excited. With the kids out of ear shot, Kakashi turned to the Hokage. “We leave in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Hiruzen tapped his pipe on the table again. “Are they ready? Honestly?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi let out a humorless laugh. “Of course they are. I've trained them.” If it sounded like boasting, he didn't care. He knew what his kids could do, what they could accomplish. They were miles ahead of the other genin, although some of them were quickly catching up. Nothing could slow him down, slow his kids down, not now. He turned to Tazuna, giving the man a quick nod. “We will meet you at the gate at dawn. Don't make my kids wait.”</p><p> </p><p>As he walked out the door, he could feel the eyes on him. Kakashi didn't care. This was the mission that defined his team, and he was <em>scared</em>. The door slid shut behind him and Kakashi took to the streets. His kids were waiting for him, standing there chatting. They were excited, nervous energy filling their space.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sasuke who noticed him first. “Why are you acting like you don't want this mission?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi held back a laugh. His blunt, brash Sasuke. “It's not that you kids aren't ready. But, maybe, I'm not ready to let you go into something that could be dangerous.” It wasn't a total lie. He knew how it ended, at least in the previous timeline. Kakashi wasn't looking forward to seeing Sasuke lay bleeding and looking near death.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked near tears. His dug his fingers into Sasuke's arm coverings, the fabric twisting tight. He glanced at the blonde before bumping shoulders with him. “He'll be there with us, moron.” Naruto gave the arm covering a tug. He gave Sasuke a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It's just...” Naruto looked at the ground. “He...he <em>cares</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's green eyes widened before she flung herself at Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Sensei isn't the only one who cares, Naruto.” The tears that were threatening to fall lost their battle. Still gripping Sasuke's arm covering, and smothered in Sakura's embrace, Naruto did start to cry. Kakashi gave up trying to be the strong one. Instead, he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him into the hug as well. They were a pile of arms and heads and Kakashi loved every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With a freshly decoded scroll in hand, Inoichi burst into Shikaku's office. A couple jounin were in there, but they hurriedly left when they took in the blonde man's appearance. Shikaku didn't even ask, just activated his privacy seals. Inoichi waited until the myriad of lights glowed on the walls before laying the scroll out.</p><p> </p><p>“Read this. Tell me what <em>you</em> think it means.” He kept tapping the scroll, annoying Shikaku as he tried to read it.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku batted his hand away. “Stop it.” Instead of seeing Ino's flowery handwriting, it was Inoichi's scratchy, rigid pen strokes. <em>Target: Samui Muichi. Accidental. 6-7 alone in office. </em>“It's an assassination contract.” Their eyes met as Inoichi practically vibrated. The man loved a mystery, loved hidden information. This was his candy store. “Samui Muichi is a politician. He's a very close friend of Lord Hokage's.”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi nodded. “We believe this is Danzo, right?” Shikaku hummed in agreement. “Has this politician done anything to wrong Danzo?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku just shrugged. “Not that I've heard. It's definitely something to look into. We also need to warn him. Who knows when this is happening?” The commander rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Inoichi. “I'll get a jounin team together. You get the Hokage's permission?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.” Inoichi gave Shikaku a mock salute before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Bracing his hands on his desk, Shikaku hung his head. Whatever mess Inoichi got him into was troublesome. He had enough trouble controlling headstrong jounin, let alone stopping corrupt people in power. With a long sigh, Shikaku summoned the chuunin standing outside his door. He needed to talk to one of the only people he could trust outside of his previous team. Looking the chuunin straight in the eye, Shikaku's voice was calm but firm. “Find Kakashi.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen was hunched over his desk, pen moving quickly in his hand as he scribbled a note. Inoichi knocked on the door, entering when he heard the call. The office was filled with tobacco smoke, it was permeated into the walls and floor, hit you in the face as soon as the door opened. Inoichi hated the smell, made his throat feel tight, made his mouth run dry. But ninja persist.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Hokage, I have some...troubling news.” He watched as Hiruzen's eyes drew down, but pushed forward, handing the old man the damning scroll. “We have received a classified scroll.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen's eyes roamed over the page. “Do we know who wrote it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Inoichi wasn't exactly lying. He didn't have definitive proof it was Danzo who wrote it, or was behind it in any way. It was a hunch that he, Shikaku, and now Kakashi, believed. “We also don't know when it will take place. I'm sure Shikaku could have a team ready before evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Hiruzen laid the scroll down on his desk. He pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled a quick note. “Send this to Muichi by hawk. It should get there before the jounin do. Hopefully one or the other gets there in time.” The old man sighed. “Tell the jounin to prioritize capture over kill. I'd like to know who is after my dear friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Inoichi knew that, once the scroll was in Hiruzen's hands, he would never see it again. The man didn't have to know the scroll he was currently hiding in his desk was a copy. The original was safely hidden away in Inoichi's office.</p><p> </p><p>As the analyst left the tower, heading back to Shikaku's office, one of his underlings jumped in front of him, out of breath. “Sir...a new...scroll.”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi looked from the scroll to his underling. “Found in the same place?” The man nodded. “This is the third one. This is a pattern. Someone is <em>leaving</em> them there.” He looked up at the mountain. “I'll take care of this. Go back to the office.” The man nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take the chuunin long to find Kakashi. He was barely away from the mission room when the young man yelled his name. So, when Shikaku found himself looking at Kakashi standing in his doorway, he was a little surprised it was so soon after Inoichi left.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.” The gray-haired man leaned against the doorway in his signature aloof pose. “You called for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku motioned toward the privacy seals still lit around the room. “Come in and shut the door, please.” He looked down at his desk, listening for the click of the door shutting. “Inoichi decoded another scroll. This one was for an assassination of a politician.” Kakashi was now sitting with one hip on his desk. “Both scrolls so far have been found in the same area.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two could be a coincidence...” Kakashi looked sideways at Shikaku. “But we don't believe in coincidence, do we?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku smirked. “We need your stealth skills.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi held up a hand. “My kids have a C-rank starting tomorrow morning. If you want my stealth skills, it will have to be tonight or when we come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Piercing eyes watched Kakashi, making the jounin squirm. “<em>Your</em> kids, huh? Shikamaru said things have changed. The boys living with you, the girl with Inoichi...becoming genin sure shook up their worlds.” He shrugged. “Shook yours up, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kakashi breathed out. It was true, a lot of things got shook up. “In a good way, I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“One thing I have to ask, though...it can't be easy having two pre-teens living in a small apartment. Where are they sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p>“On futons on the floor.” He felt almost guilty admitting it, but there wasn't another choice. The boys didn't complain, but it wasn't ideal. “I, uh...I have another idea, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku nodded. “Your old homestead? Probably needs a lot of work.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed. “More like needs entirely tore down and rebuilt. I'm going to work on it. Tenzo agreed to build a new house for us.” He marveled at how easy it was for the term 'us' to flow from his mouth. Like it was always there, that's the way it always was. Maybe that was true, they were always an 'us' and he just didn't see it. There was a glint in Shikaku's eyes when he glanced back up at his friend. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Shikaku shrugged, faking nonchalance. “Those kids are good for you, that's all.”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation was cut off when Inoichi came barging in the door, scroll clutched tightly in his hand. “We have another one!” He practically thrust it at Shikaku. “Same place. We have a secret informant.” Hidden information always made Inoichi overly excited. “It's encoded different than the other ones. The code looks more difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>Unrolling it, Shikaku's eyes narrowed. His brain running in overdrive trying to piece it together. “Definitely not like the other one. Can you solve it? Quickly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually...” Inoichi shrugged his shoulders. “I was thinking of giving it to Ino. I mean, she's faster than me.” The other two men in the room gaped at him. “I'm serious.”</p><p> </p><p>After a long pause, Kakashi began laughing. “You actually <em>are</em> serious.” Shikaku just shook his head, it was killing him that solving this quickly caused them to rely on a <em>genin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Shikaku waved him off. “Just...bring her here so I know it's private.” Putting his hands in his pockets, the commander threw his head back. “I can't believe I just said that.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The long hallway that leads to Shikaku's office is only lit by yellow lights hanging on the walls. It made the walls seem dull and dingy, made the hallway seem smaller. The chuunin she was following kept glancing back, as if confused to why a genin was called in. The entire situation had interrupted training, ruining Ino's perfect record in beating Shikamaru at shuriken throwing. She was a little miffed.</p><p> </p><p>The door to Shikaku's office was a deep brown oak, nearly black in the dull lighting. The chuunin knocked, three sharp hits of his knuckles, before opening the door and waving Ino in. She entered the room to see three men awaiting her.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...we having a party?” Ino asked, flipping her hair. She recognized that look on her father's face. He was excited about something. “Dad...what's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“What you're about to do does not leave this room.” Shikaku always sounded bored when he talked. Even when he was being serious, his aloof persona just naturally made him sound as if he didn't care. But, if you looked at his eyes, they betrayed how serious he actually was. Ino had been around him long enough to know what to look for. She swallowed hard and nodded. “We've received another scroll, similar to the one you already decoded. This one, however, is more difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>Tanned hands handed a scroll to her. She looked up at her father, apprehension on her face. “Go ahead, honey. Let me know what you think.”</p><p> </p><p>It was just a plain paper scroll, nothing fancy on the outside, nothing fancy about the wrappings. She unfurled it, stretching the paper out between her hands. The handwriting was different. Jagged, sharp lines written with a quill. They had put too much ink in the tip, drops of black peppering the paper and bleeding around the letters. Although the same type of code, it wasn't the same as before. This one didn't have a defined pattern, a defined set of words. It was jumbled up, as if it was all one long word that spanned the length of the page. Her eyes tried to pick out a pattern, any type of sequence she could latch onto.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do it?” Kakashi pulled her mind from the scroll. She just gave him a flat look. “Yeah, stupid question.” Ino huffed out a laugh. “Get to work, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku motioned toward his vacant chair, in which Ino took no time to sit herself down as if she owned the place. He handed her a blank sheet of paper and a pen and let the girl get to work.</p><p> </p><p>As they sat there, waiting for Ino, Kakashi took a look around the room. The privacy seals on the walls drew his attention. They weren't like the ones Naruto had painstakingly drew on his own walls. These ones looked simpler, not as well thought out. Naruto's were busy, covered in runes and symbols that all glowed a different color. They had settings in there for sound privacy, no intrusive jutsu, and, if wanted, can block chakra signatures from inside the room. Kakashi wondered if Shikaku would like an upgrade, if he should ask Naruto to put similar ones on the commander's walls. When his eyes wandered back around the room, they met Inoichi's.</p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind, Hatake?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku smirked. “He's becoming Mr. Mom.” Kakashi flipped him off. “Talked Tenzo into building him a house.” If Ino was paying attention, she didn't make a move, just continued working.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, where?” The blonde man looked like he just got another piece of classified information. It was the same amount of joy and excitement. Then, as if he put a puzzle together, his blonde eyebrows rose. “The Hatake complex?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded. “Yeah. It needs a lot of work. But once we get back from this mission, I'll get the kids started on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Whether they thought Ino was paying attention or not, she was. Her mind whirled, being split between the ambient chatter and this monster of a code in front of her. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she compartmentalized that tidbit. She felt her father lean over her shoulder, reading the paper. She already had the first letter figured out. Now that she had a formula, the rest would go quickly.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru peeked around the corner of his house, trying to find where his mother was. Training was cut short today, Ino's father having sent a chuunin to get her. That, in itself, wasn't normal. The fact that the chuunin was taking Ino to his father's office was the icing on the cake. Something big was happening. Something them, as genin, weren't supposed to know about. Damn Ino and her ability to make Shikamaru <em>care</em> about something troublesome.</p><p> </p><p>Choji followed closely behind him, fidgeting in anxiousness. He was never good at stealth, Choji was too jumpy, too timid. But Shikamaru figured a great way to break him in was to start with a building Choji knew the way in and out of.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding the house was a little <em>too</em> quiet, Shikamaru yelled out for his mother. He got no response. Maybe his mother actually was out. He couldn't sense her weak chakra signature anywhere. Deeming it safe, Shikamaru led Choji further into the house and toward the room in the back, where his father's private office was. He had strict instructions to <em>never</em> got in there. And, before today, Shikamaru never had a want to enter there. But now, something was going on and Shikamaru wanted to know what.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a spare bedroom his father had repurposed. The door was reinforced, locked and sealed. Not locked and sealed enough to keep Shikamaru out, however. He knew his father, knew his habits. It only took a few minutes to break in. Choji tiptoed behind him, his head on a swivel to take everything in. Shikamaru, however, went straight for the desk. He took a detour to the tall cabinet, stretching his arm up to the top and hooking his fingers around a small key. It fit in a small, hidden lock under the desk. Inside the small door the key unlocks was a storage scroll that hides the most important information Shikaku keeps at home.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling the scroll out on the table in the corner, with Choji at his elbow, Shikamaru summoned the contents inside. Folders and scrolls came flooding from the seal, tumbling on the table. He sorted through them, trying to find something that could cause the disruption through the village. Nothing really stuck out to him, until he discovered a folder with the word <em>Danzo</em> written on the cover. This was the name Ino had mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Choji's voice was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru glanced at him before opening the folder. “Someone Dad and Inoichi have been looking into. Ino mentioned him during a mission. With training, I haven't had time to look into it. But...something about how Ino got taken away today...something just doesn't feel right.” The man's picture was paper clipped to the inside of the folder. A scarred man with bandages covering half his face, Danzo looked angry. There were papers covered in tightly written text, chronicling the rumors and hints of activity the man was involved in. The list was long, his reach deep. From politicians to the Anbu, Danzo seemed to have a hand in everything. “No wonder they are so worried. This is a huge knot to untangle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate politics.” Choji grumbled, nervously tapping the table. “Makes me nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru huffed out a laugh. “Me too.” The pages were telling a story. It was a disgusting story of unsanctioned missions and secret meetings and assassinations. “Choji, do you know what a mimic folder looks like?” The boy shook his head. “Yeah, didn't think so.” Instead, Shikamaru walked over to the tall cabinet himself and pulled one out of the box. This folder needs to go to Ino, but he knows it can't be the original.</p><p> </p><p>Choji watched as he hurriedly copied the folder and put everything back where he'd found it. Shikamaru took another look around the room, making double sure everything was in its original place. Seemingly satisfied, Shikamaru gently nudged Choji out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Done?” Choji eyed the folder in his friend's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Done.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“When I get older, I'm gonna grow a beard.” Naruto was throwing his clothes in a backpack, guaranteed to be wrinkled when they reached their destination. His mouth had been running the entire time he leaned over his pack, on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was sitting on the couch, gently folding his clothes and put them into his pack. He'd blocked out most of what the blonde had been saying, but that wiggled into his brain. “What? Why?” Giving Naruto a look, Sasuke just couldn't picture him with a beard. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto startled, turning to look at him. “What do you mean, no? It's my face!” He slapped his hands to his face, rubbing the smooth skin there. “I mean, I can't grow one now, but I will! Ya know, when my, uh, face hair grows.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a dumbstruck look on Sasuke's face. “You need to hit puberty first, moron. Even then you would look ridiculous with a beard. Just wouldn't suit your face.” He turned his attention back to the backpack. “Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick.” Naruto shot back. “I'd look sexy with a beard. Just wait, I'll show you.” He looked so smug that Sasuke nearly began laughing at him. Instead, he just rolled his eyes. “I'll be so sexy even you will want me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Loser.” Sasuke threw a scroll at Naruto, hitting him between the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door. Sasuke used answering it as an excuse to hip bump Naruto's shoulder on the way through. Standing on the other side was Sakura, her backpack slung over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” She gave a small wave. “I, uh...no one's home at Ino's. Can... can I come in?” Sasuke rolled her eyes and waved her in.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jumped up, smiling. “Of course you can, Sakura!” He walked over and grabbed her shoulders. “Sakura, I need to ask you a serious question. Please be entirely honest.” Sakura cocked her head, curious. She nodded. “Okay. Would I look sexy with a beard?” Sasuke scoffed. “Shut up, dick, I'm talking to Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura began laughing, practically doubling over. She had barely caught her breath before trying to answer. “No... absolutely...not.” Miffed, Naruto crossed his arms, sat on the couch, and pouted. Sakura settled down, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Why don't you just transform yourself so you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jumped up; eyes wide. “Why didn't I think of that?” He ran to the bathroom. Sasuke just shook his head and finished packing his backpack, feeling the pulse of Naruto's chakra from the bathroom. By the time he was finished, and Sakura had taken up a place on the couch, Naruto came bursting out of the room. “I got it!” Both of his teammates looked up. There Naruto stood with a dark brown beard that hung clear down to his chest, ending in a sharp point. Above his mouth was a mustache, one that curled at the ends in a finger-thick circle. He looked so proud of himself, his blue eyes shimmering with excitement. Making hand motions, trying to pull a reaction from the other two, Naruto was getting impatient. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Sakura began laughing so hard she curled into a ball, barely able to take a breath. Sasuke just stared at him, head cocked to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Sasuke shook his head. “Doesn't do anything for me, moron.” He suddenly got an armful of bearded Naruto, pouncing on top of him, getting him in a choke hold. Sakura was still laughing, not able to help as Sasuke begins fighting the bearded blonde off of him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi walked into his apartment to Naruto wrapped in ninja wire, hanging from the ceiling. Sakura sat on the kitchen island snacking on celery sticks while Sasuke tried to throw baby carrots into Naruto's open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, what is going on?” Kakashi tread lightly into the room. He was honestly confused. “Naruto...why do you have a beard?”</p><p> </p><p>“To prove that I'll be sexy when I'm older and I grow one!” Naruto wriggled in the wire, his arms to his sides. “What do you think, sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi looked from the hanging pendulum that was Naruto to the other kids in the kitchen. They just shrugged at him, looking entirely too innocent. “Uh-huh. Well, Naruto, I hate to break it to you, but if you do grow a beard, it won't be dark brown. It will be blonde like your hair, most likely.” The jounin walked over and began unwrapping the kid. “Some people just aren't meant to have a beard. Some people just don't look right with one. I, uh, think you fall under that category.” As he worked on the wire, silently cursing Sasuke and his skill with knots, he glanced over to Sakura. “You staying the night, Sakura?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um...can I?” She picked at the skin around her nails, nervous. “I can go back. I left a note for them, but if you don't -”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay, Sakura.” Kakashi finally got Naruto unhooked. “I'm sure one of the boys will let you use a futon.” He tugged on Naruto's beard. “Change back, kiddo. Save your chakra for tomorrow.” Naruto sighed, but released the transformation. “Now, who's hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi busied himself in the kitchen, the boys argued over who was giving up their futon. The events of the day ran through his head. The timeline was so different than the last one. He didn't know that Shikaku and Inoichi already had Danzo on their radar before. Nor did he know Inoichi had trained a master analyst in his daughter. Shikaku had let the girl take the scroll home, since she hadn't finished it, but she had four letters figured out. Kakashi was impressed.</p><p> </p><p>They had told him about the assassination scroll, and that Sandaime knows. The man who is the target is one Kakashi remembers vaguely hearing about. He lives in a small, outlying village known for being a tourist trap. It was rumored, before, that he was killed by loan sharks. Now he knows the truth. He also knows that Shikaku sent a team of highly trained jounin to save the guy. Sadly, Kakashi knows the men will arrive too late. This time, however, Kakashi will know how the Sandaime handled it. Or, more likely, how he <em>didn't</em> handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Once dinner was served, and devoured, Kakashi sent the kids for a shower one-by-one. By the time Kakashi got his own shower, and gently walked back out in the living room, the kids had figured out the sleeping arrangements. They'd pushed the two futons close together, nearly forming one large mattress. Sakura lay in between the boys as she showed them something in Lady Tsunade's book. The boys listened closely as she explained about chakra coils and how she was learning to see them. He went to bed with the three of them chatting in the living room, his three kids together and under his roof. Things just felt right, peaceful. Like this was what Kakashi had always been missing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A family.</em>
</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long. I've been dealing with the mental health stuff recently. I'm not sure if it's just quarantine-related or if it's just me. So, I've been kind of down. Stay with me, everyone. I'm still here, I'm still invested in this story. Promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go. Zabuza/Haku arc. I am so nervous to do this arc, so nervous I don't do it justice, or do it up to your standards. </p><p>Well, here goes nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Well, well, well. You're back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The water sloshed around Naruto's ankles as he turned around. The piercing yellow eyes shone through the darkness. The glint of a claw flickered, peeking through the thick bars. It was cold. Naruto stood there, light shirt and shorts and no shoes in the murky, cold water. He could feel the goosebumps cascading across his skin, making him shiver. A huff of warm air as the monster breathed ruffled his hair. “Not on purpose.” Naruto glanced around at the dull yellow light reflecting off the gray cement walls. “This place sucks. I definitely don't want to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupid child. It was your father who made this prison. It was he who put me in this hellhole. And you have the nerve to comment on it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The glinting claw slowly emerged from the darkness, heading straight towards the boy. Naruto tried to jump out of the way, but the monster was faster. The claw stopped a hair width from his forehead. Naruto's eyes went wide. He took a step back and the claw followed him. “Wha-What are you doing?” He tried for bravado, but his voice shook. The Kyuubi laughed, deep and raspy. “You can't kill me in here...can you?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Sadly, no. Technically, we are in your subconscious. </em>To prove his point, the Kyuubi pushed the claw forward. It phased straight through Naruto's forehead, feeling like an icicle being pushed against his skin. <em>It is tempting. But, no, I need you to live. If you die, I will cease to exist for one hundred years. I've heard it's uncomfortable, floating in darkness, aware but unable to move. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rubbing at his forehead, Naruto tried to get the cold feeling from the claw to go away. He scrunched up his nose. “That does sound terrible. And lonely.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm stuck here. I know lonely. </em>The yellow eyes narrowed. A black nose, shining in the yellow light, pressed against the bars. <em>You, however, can keep me company. Let me out. Let me show you true power. </em>White, glinting teeth shined as the Kyuubi gave him a sinister smile. <em>Let's show this village what happens when you mistreat someone.</em></p><p> </p><p>Blonde hair whipped around as Naruto shook his head. “No. I don't want to hurt people.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of getting angry, like Naruto was anticipating, the Kyuubi's sinister smile grew. <em>You think you don't hurt people now? You hurt them by existing. You are a constant reminder of me and the destruction I was forced to cause. Why do you think they hate you, kid? You cause this entire village pain.</em></p><p> </p><p>Naruto shut his eyes tight as the Kyuubi talked, as he mocked him. He shook his head hard, refusing to believe this <em>monster</em> inside him. There were people who hated him, there would always be people like that, but not everyone. He had friends, now. He had Kakashi and Sasuke and Sakura and Iruka and Team 10. It was a long list, longer than he'd ever had. They didn't make fun of him just to hurt him. They didn't look at him <em>that way</em>. Now, they laughed with him, joked with him, wanted to be around him. The Kyuubi was laughing, deep and raspy, his eyes narrowed to slits in mirth.</p><p> </p><p>The monster was wrong. People cared now. When he opens his eyes, there will be people beside him. But what if they weren't. What if it's all a dream? What if none of the past month was real? He could see his friends, they were standing in front of him, waving him closer. Naruto ran toward them, but they stayed just out of reach. He stretched out his arm, reaching as far as his fingertips would take go, but to no avail. His friends were laughing at him, pointing at him, giving him <em>that look</em>. He called out to them, still reaching, but they continued to laugh and point. It was all a joke to them. They weren't real. The Kyuubi was right.</p><p> </p><p>He yelled out, sitting straight up in bed. The room was still dark, the sun barely peeking out from behind the mountain. Warm, calloused hands gripped his shoulders, a deep voice floating through the fog of his brain. It kept saying his name, over and over. Soon, a female voice joined in as another set of hands began touching his face and hands. He could hear thumping, almost sounding like footsteps, coming closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>The world slowly came back into focus. Naruto didn't know what exactly was going on, but the hands on him were warm and the voices were soft, they sounded worried. His eyes were open, but he was seeing everything in dull colors, black around the edges. Black hair kept swinging in front of him, blocking his view of the window. Day was starting to break, the orange of the sunrise slowly seeping into the room. There was a hand in his hair, slowly scratching his scalp with blunt nails. It felt amazing. Naruto concentrated on the feeling, his eyes closing as he just <em>felt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear words, fragmented sentences, floating through the haze inside his mind. The blunt scratching kept him grounded, kept him from falling back into the wet dungeon with the monster locked inside of him. The Kyuubi's laughter was getting farther away, his power to keep Naruto trapped in his head getting weaker and weaker. It was slow, felt like it took hours, but the room came into focus, the colors became bold, the voices began making full sentences and stopped sounding like they were in a different room. Sasuke's dark eyes came into focus, wide and worried. Equally as wide and worried were Sakura's pale green, with a hint of tears at the corners. Someone was sitting behind him, Naruto's back to his chest, his hands in the blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto. Breathe.” Kakashi's voice rumbled through his chest and into Naruto's back. “In and out, okay? In and out.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's hair was sticking up on one side, messy from sleeping in one position the entire night. Naruto's mind focused on that, breathing in and out deeply because it blew a couple strands backward when he exhaled. It was mesmerizing, kept him interested as he came back to the here and now. Finally, it felt like his brain kicked back on. He blinked, his eyes feeling dry and his mouth feeling like cotton. He tried to speak, but his voice came out in a broken croak. The pink hair disappeared from his view, replaced by dark eyes staring into him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a thump of someone hitting the floor before a cold glass of water was thrust into his hand. Naruto took a huge mouthful, letting the water wash away the cotton in his mouth and throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” His voice was still husky, but a lot better than before. Kakashi stopped scratching, pushing himself backward and scooting to the side, looking at Naruto's face. “I'm...I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be sorry, Naruto.” Kakashi looked scared. “You can't help it. It's a panic attack.” He wasn't scared <em>of</em> Naruto; he was scared <em>for</em> Naruto. “Do you know what brought it on?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded, but gave a worried look towards Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had never told Sakura about the Kyuubi. He wasn't ready, was afraid to lose her and this newfound friendship he'd formed. It was like Kakashi could read his mind, giving the boy a solemn nod. Instead of pushing the subject, Kakashi stood up and reached for his wallet. He handed it to Sakura and ordered her and Sasuke to go get them some breakfast. The sun was barely up, few places would be open, but he needed them out of the house. It took a few false starts, but the two eventually left, albeit begrudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>Once alone in the apartment, Naruto began biting his lip, worrying the skin between his teeth. Kakashi let him sit, let him work up the courage and words to say. “Remember I told you I can talk to...him?” Kakashi nodded. “Well...I went in there when I was sleeping. He kept talking to me, telling me things, telling me my friends aren't real. He wants me to let him out. I won't. I promise, sensei, I won't!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, calm down. I know you won't.”</p><p> </p><p>He cut Kakashi off, sitting up on his knees and forcing Kakashi to look at him. “Everyone hates me because of him, I know that. I know when people look at me, they see the destruction and just remember, but I'm not him. I promise, sensei, I'm not him! But he was right, people do hate me and they always will. And I hurt people every day by just <em>existing</em>. I know I have friends, now. But if they know...if they know they will hate me, too. Then I'll be alone again.” Tears were streaming down the boy's face as he rambled. Kakashi pulled him into a hug, holding him tight while he cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me tell you something, okay?” Kakashi felt Naruto nod against his chest. “These friends you've made are <em>real</em>. Sasuke and Sakura care about you. Will Sakura be surprised when you tell her, of course. Sasuke already knows, right? He didn't run away. He doesn't hate you. Neither will Sakura. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino will not hate you. I can promise you that. You don't have to tell them now. We have a mission right now, so you can think about it, decide how you want to tell them.” Naruto pulled back and look up at him, fear in his eyes. “I know you don't want to tell them. But, Naruto, you can't hide these attacks. They will want to know why. I really think you should tell them.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was standing in the kitchen when Sakura and Sasuke returned, bags of food in hand. They looked around the room, looking for Naruto. He was sitting at the kitchen island, nursing a cup of tea between his hands and looking haggard. Sakura quietly sat the bags down on the counter, stepping around the blonde as if stepping around a caged animal. Naruto didn't look up. He didn't want to see pity on his friend's faces. Instead, he kept his head down, eyes focused on the cup of tea in front of him and the steam rising off the surface, curling in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“I – I'm sorry...” Naruto sniffed. “I woke you guys up early. And it's mission day.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura leaned her head in front of him. “Don't be sorry. It's a panic attack, right? You can't help when those happen.” There was a section in Tsunade's book that dealt with mental illnesses. Sakura had read it three times, certain parts reminding her of ninja she'd met in the hospital. Post-traumatic stress disorder and panic attacks were popular among ninja, especially those who survived the last war. They deserved a ward all their own, a doctor equipped to help them solely with mental health, but Konoha didn't have something like that. From looking at Naruto, she knew it was badly needed. “Really, Naruto, it's okay. We're not mad.” She paused to bite her lip. “You, um...you were talking. Kept saying Sasuke and I aren't real, that we are gonna run away. What...what did you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke expected Naruto to look scared. He expected him to flail himself off the stool. He did not expect Naruto to sigh in resignation and continue to stare at his tea, as if waiting for his execution. “I... I'm the...” He glanced up at Kakashi, who just gave him a small smile. “I'm the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.”</p><p> </p><p>It was out. All of his team now knew his secret. Naruto kept his head down, waiting for something to happen. There was a long pause. No one so much as breathed while they waited. Sakura's eyes were wide in shock, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She didn't know what to say, how to feel. A million thoughts were whirling through her mind. The hate he got, the way the parents kept their kids away...so much made sense. She did the math in her head, came to the same realization as Sasuke did. He was an infant. He was innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't know what he expected to happen, but getting an armful of Sakura wasn't it. He nearly got knocked off his stool with how hard she collided with him. “Oh, Naruto.” She hugged him tightly, just shy of painful. “I'm not going anywhere! You're my teammate, my <em>friend</em>. Friends stay together no matter what.” She pulled back, looking him in the eye. “I am not going anywhere.” She enunciated each word, making sure the boy heard her clearly. The relief she saw on his face made her heart ache. He honestly believed she would run if she knew. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something. He didn't. He just stood there with his arms crossed. “Get over here, Sasuke. Team 7 puppy pile.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed as Sakura grabbed him by the shirt, dragging Sasuke on Naruto's other side. It was awkward, all limbs not knowing where to go and heads in strange positions, but Naruto was beaming. That, alone, made it all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The stroll to the village gate was leisurely. Sakura made small talk, almost making up for Naruto's lack of interaction. The civilians were leaving their houses, on the way to work, dodging around the group as they went in the opposite direction. The cobblestone path was already warm even though the sun had only been up for a couple of hours. It was early summer in Konoha, the air dry as it blew around them. As they passed the guard house, Izumo and Kotetsu were already inside and looking bored. They gave Kakashi a nod as he walked past, but didn't make any other movement. Being gate guards had to be a boring job, but Kakashi was never shackled with that. He moved through the ranks too fast, was too indispensable, to work somewhere that inane.</p><p> </p><p>“Mission for the ducklings, Hatake?” Izumo called out, smirking at his own joke. Kotetsu just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto cut in. “Ducklings?” Comically, he glanced between his sensei and the gate guards. “We can't be anything cooler than ducklings?” He honestly looked offended, it just made Izumo and Kotetsu laugh. Naruto pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you rather be?” Kotetsu leaned over the counter, getting a better look at the other two genin. “Cubs? Pups? Piglets?”</p><p> </p><p>“Piglets?” Naruto's voice screeched. “That's worse!”</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted by Tazuna marching up the road, pointed hat on his head and white towel around his neck. He looked, surprisingly, sober. With how drunk the man was yesterday; it was a sudden change.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” He called out, too loud for how close he was to them. “Let's get this show on the road, shall we?” The old man's voice sounded more chipper than he was. Kakashi knew the story, he knew the man was braver than he looked, going against a shipping mogul who was known to dabble in dark habits. The fact that this man, an old drunkard, inspired a village to come together and build a bridge that would put a target on their backs, had surprised Kakashi back then. This time around, seeing how the man was before leaving the village, he was still surprised.</p><p> </p><p>As the kids exited the gates for the first time in their lives, you could feel the excitement in the air. Naruto was bouncing around, taking in all the sights and sounds. Although looking aloof, Sasuke's eyes never stayed still, cataloging the area. Sakura clasped her hands behind her back, looking around. The stance was so much like Ino, Kakashi couldn't help but make the comparison. Naruto was slowly coming back to himself, the new area taking his mind off of his terrible morning. He knew Sakura had questions, but she kept them to herself. Kakashi was grateful for that. She didn't bombard him with things the boy wasn't ready to answer, or just didn't know the answer to. There was still a lot about the Kyuubi he didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>It was worrying Kakashi how the connection between Naruto and the Kyuubi had been altered. The time jump may have weakened the seal, Kakashi wasn't sure, but he didn't like it. He didn't like the way he talked to the boy, or the way it brought on panic attacks. He could only remember Naruto having one in the previous timeline, after he learned the Kages were planning on disposing of Sasuke. Two of them in a month was concerning. Kakashi hoped it wasn't going to be a pattern, or that the Kyuubi would stop messing with Naruto's subconscious. Kakashi wondered what Jiraiya would think, if he would notice anything off about the seal. They had time before Jiraiya arrived, at least a couple months, unless the time jump threw something else off.</p><p> </p><p>He was so lost in thought that Kakashi didn't realize they were entering the forest proper until Sakura pointed it out. The trees were thicker here, the branches growing over the path and creating a canopy of leaves gently blowing in the breeze. Animals out here were curious. Squirrels and chipmunks would run from branch to branch just to look at the humans, watch them walk by. Sunlight came down in spots, dancing on the ground as the breeze moved the leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping his backpack straps tightly, Naruto walked with his head on a swivel. He was torn between being in a slump over his morning panic attack and being excited to be out of the village. The walls always looked oppressive, always looming in the distance no matter how far he walked. He spent a lot of his childhood just walking, mapping out the village There were places he couldn't go, places the Anbu kept tightly protected. Naruto was good at hiding, good at sneaking around, but there were some places even he couldn't get into. He looked to his right, where Sasuke was walking, hands in his pockets. When they were younger, Sasuke was always someone above him, someone Naruto couldn't touch. Now, he knows what Sasuke looks like when he's sleeping, soft and warm. He knows what Sasuke's hair looks like first thing in the morning, what he looks like in clothes too big and too long for him. Dark eyes glanced at him, an eyebrow rising. He playfully bumped Sasuke's shoulder, earning a scoff for his effort.</p><p> </p><p>“Moron.” He tried to sound annoyed, but a smirk played at Sasuke's lips. Sasuke had to admit he was getting comfortable in the cocoon his team had made. When he was seven, he vowed to never care about anything other than killing Itachi ever again. Now, at twelve, he realized how innocent he was, how small and sad and in pain. Vowing never to care wasn't realistic. Sasuke tried that. He tried to close off, to feel like nothing mattered but power and vengeance. Instead, all he got was being alone. Now, with this team and their dynamic, he was never alone. Naruto was always there beside him, no matter what they were doing. Sakura was a solid presence during training and missions, always keeping him grounded and centered. And Kakashi...Kakashi had helped him immensely. Kakashi gave Sasuke what no one else ever would. He gave him <em>answers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It hasn't rained for a week.” Sakura's voice was soft as she talked, as if not to spook anyone. She drew everyone's attention to a small puddle of water on the side of the path. “There shouldn't be water there.” The boys followed her gaze to the puddle.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was proud of his kids. They hadn't noticed the puddle last time. He'd taught them to be more observant, to follow subtle clues. Naruto picked up a rock and threw it in the puddle, seeing how the rock bounced off the top. The water tension was too dense to be normal rain water. Seeing as the realization clicked, the three genin grabbed their kunai and jumped in formation around Tazuna. In succession, two rogue chuunin from Kiri rose from the puddle. One had the rock Naruto had thrown in his hand, bouncing it up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“This will be too easy.” The one murmured, jiggling the metal mechanism on his arm. “We'll get paid in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>They were vastly underestimating his kids. Kakashi stood back, taking a stance beside Tazuna. He motioned to the kids. “Go.”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Sasuke flickered in the air, throwing two kunai at the chuunin. The long cloaks they were wearing proved to be a horrible fashion choice as Sasuke's kunai nailed both of their arms to the tree behind them. The chain shot out of the mechanisms on the chuunin's arms, heading straight for Tazuna. Sakura threw it off course with her kunai, sending it colliding into the ground. Dirt dusted up around the chain, burying it into the packed earth. The kunai she was holding was thrown toward the mechanism, breaking the chain at the source.</p><p> </p><p>The chuunin ripped their cloaks free of the kunai and ran forward. They both head straight for Sakura, seeing her as the weak one. They were wrong. Sakura clenched her fists before punching the one closest to her in the face. Cracking bone echoed off the trees. He flew backward, splintering the tree trunk as his body collided with it. The other one stopped, eyes wide, as his friend flew past him. He soon joined his friend as Naruto and a clone each took one side and round kicked him into the tree. With two bodies hitting the same spot on the tree, the trunk cracked in half, falling to the side. The sound of the tree falling was deafening in the silent forest.</p><p> </p><p>As the three kids tied them up, Kakashi beamed with pride. The last time, Naruto had frozen, Sasuke had mocked him, and Sakura just fawned all over Sasuke. This time, they each had a part in the fight, they each did a great job, and none of them froze. Kakashi looked at Tazuna, who looked in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, they <em>can</em> fight!” Tazuna threw a fist in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura jumped up, as if just remembering the old man was there, and turned around. She drew down her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “You, old man, need to start talking. We are genin. We fight <em>bandits</em>, not rogue chuunin from Kiri! There's more to this whole story, isn't there?”</p><p> </p><p>Tazuna looked taken back, his mouth opened and closed, trying to defend himself. The boys each took a side of Sakura, standing with their arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not <em>just</em> a bridge builder, are you?” Naruto was tapping his foot on the ground. “Who would want to kill you just over a bridge?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Kakashi for help, and finding none, Tazuna sighed. “Alright. I, uh...I lied. I couldn't afford jounin to escort me, so I just asked for someone to deal with bandits. I'm a <em>master</em> bridge builder, to be precise. The Land of Waves is very impoverished. A shipping company set up shop there, controlling all the trade in and out of our village. In an effort to bring some economy to the village, I convinced people to help me build a bridge. Now, Gato is angry. If he takes me out, then the whole bridge dies. I need help, someone to watch me until the bridge is finished. You'll see when you get to the village how bad it is. I promise I'm not lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gato has been rumored to be into some shady dealings.” Kakashi offered. It wasn't far-fetched for him to know this knowledge. The rumors had been circulating for years. “Trafficking and drugs being the major ones.”</p><p> </p><p>The kids weren't ignorant about the evil side of humanity. They were ninja, after all. They would be dealing with terrible people for the rest of their lives. But reading about it in school, hearing about it in rumors through the village, is an abstract concept. It's different when it's happening and you can physically see it. It's why some ninja, no matter how well trained, can't handle killing someone. There was even a rule that one could quit being a ninja if they are unable to kill. Many genin will not make it to chuunin simply because of that fact.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any other surprises?” Sakura asked, still glaring at the old man. “And don't lie to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tazuna shook his head. “I'm telling you all I know. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>The three kids glanced at each other. Sasuke uncrossed his arms to slide his hands in his pockets. “I think that we deserve more than C-rank pay, don't you, Kakashi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Naruto perked up. “At least B-rank.” Sakura nodded along.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed at the shocked look on Tazuna's face. “Well, if anything else happens on the way, we might even talk about A-rank.”</p><p> </p><p>Without hearing Tazuna's protests, Team 7 continued to move on, leaving the two chuunin tied around the fallen tree, still unconscious. Tazuna jogged to catch up, grumbling about ingrateful brats, to which no one listened. Kakashi knew they had a much stronger opponent soon. Zabuza and Haku were a whole new level the kids hadn't fought yet. The chuunin were easy for them, a great way to break them in. One of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and his young ward were going to be a learning experience. So much was about to change for them. Sasuke was about to get his Sharingan and Naruto was about to experience the Kyuubi's power.</p><p> </p><p>They were laughing right now, reliving their fight and how well they did. Kakashi let them have their moment. They would need something happy in their minds for when they see the mess that Land of Waves is.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The boat man was a tall, thin man with dark hair and a pointy straw hat. He was sitting on the dock with a fishing pole in his hand, just humming. Sasuke didn't know that someone couldn't hold a tune even while humming. He frowned as the man's voice cracked, the song unrecognizable through the butchered melody. Naruto grimaced, looking at Sasuke with an expression he'd never seen on the boy's face before. Sakura held her hands over her ears, wrinkled her nose in disdain. Tazuna, however, clapped the boat man on the back, greeting him warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kaji, how are you?” The hat on the man's head wobbled with how hard Tazuna hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Kaji stood up, adjusting his straw hat with a frown. “Just waiting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Tazuna rubbed the back of his neck. “We had some surprises, but we're here now! Let's get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking the team up and down, Kaji turned to Tazuna. “They are what you hired? Really?” He pointed to them. “They're just kids, Tazuna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-ho! You should see them fight, Kaji! They're stronger than they look.” Tazuna chose to ignore the curse Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sakura nudged the boy, hiding a laugh behind her hand. “Childish, but strong.”</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Kaji turned to Kakashi. “Your kids don't get seasick, I hope.” Kakashi shook his head. “Good. Won't have anyone getting sick on my boat. We run the motor until we reach the fog, then we cut it. Go in quiet and slow. No one will know we're there. When we reach the fog, no talking. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>The kids nodded, even as Naruto rolled his eyes. The kid wasn't quiet in the last timeline, but hopefully he would this time. Kakashi didn't know if he could hold back if the man corrected his kid this time. They crawled into the boat, each taking a seat on the benches. Tazuna climbed in and stretched out his legs, forcing Sakura to tuck hers under the bench. She glared at him, but he just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“You did good, pinkie. I was surprised at how good you fought.” Tazuna was ignorant to the boys glaring at him, eyes drawn down at his words. Sakura smiled sweetly and shrugged, the most fake expression she'd ever made.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm training to be a medic nin.” The tone of Sakura's voice was a warning all in its own. “I can break all your bones while naming them.” Kaji's hand slipped off the motor handle. “And then, when I'm done, I can heal you right up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tazuna gave a nervous laugh. “Well then.” He pulled his legs towards himself, giving Sakura her space back. “I, uh, see that you kids are trained well.” He gave another nervous laugh. “I could really use a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>The sentence hung in the air as the fog began rising around them. It felt suffocating, putting a gray haze around them, the precipitation hanging in the air and landing on their clothes. Sakura watched as tiny streams of water began running down her leg and into her sandal. Kaji cut the motor and let the boat coast through the fog. Naruto leaned over the side and let his fingers trail through the water surface, watching as the ripples stretched out.</p><p> </p><p>It took almost half an hour of coasting before the fog began to let up, giving them a longer field of vision. A long, concrete bridge loomed in front of them, standing out in the traditional village background.</p><p> </p><p>“There it is.” Tazuna motioned toward the structure. “The bridge that will solve the poverty problem in Land of Waves.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto leaned on the edge of the boat, squinting in the fog to see the bridge they were sent to protect. “That's it?” He turned to Tazuna with a frown. “Looks pretty finished to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tazuna bristled at him, but Kaji hushed them both. They were nearing a dock, a small cluster of buildings hiding in the fog. A young man was waiting at the end, looking nervous and shifting his eyes. When the boat came into view, he visibly relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the gods, Kaji. I was getting nervous out here.” The young man grabbed at the rope Kaji threw and helped pull them to the dock. “This was a shit job, Kaji.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Kaji climbed off the boat to help secure it to the dock. “Yeah, well, my trip wasn't a walk in the park, either, kid.” Once secured, Kaji shooed the young man away. “Come on.” He impatiently ushered the group from the boat. “Good luck on the rest of your trip.”</p><p> </p><p>The man was short tempered and paranoid, but an efficient boat man. How he managed to navigate through the thick fog was a mystery. They climbed the stairs up the bank, entering the cluster of houses and one lonely market, whose shelves were empty. It had apparently been emptied for a while, cobwebs and dust lined the shelves. The shopkeeper looked bored, setting back in his chair and reading a well-worn book. Their footsteps kicked up dust as they walked. The buildings were run down, boards missing from the outside, shingles falling off the roof. Little kids ran around, kicking old aluminum cans across the dusty road, their clothes tattered and frayed. It was a sad sight as they walked along, no one speaking until they reached the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Once the small village ended, and the path opened up into rundown farmland, Sakura looked up at Kakashi with a forlorn look on her face. “Sensei...that village. They had no food.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I said Land of Waves was impoverished, what were you expecting?” Tazuna barked out. “Not every village is as rich as Konoha.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. “They never left Konoha before. How would you expect them to know?” He leveled Tazuna with a glare. The old man shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>The path weaved through the farmlands and into a cluster of trees. It followed the river, water lapping against the bank not far from their feet. The grass was greener, well hydrated from being so close to nutrient rich water. Small animals skittered around them, making little noises as the group passed. With no warning, the cluster of trees opened up on one side to show a clearing, a small bank easing into the water. It looked like it was often used as a swimming hole. There were a couple lounge chairs leaned back against a tree and a garbage can tucked into the bushes. Sakura stopped to pick up a rock, skipping it across the surface of the water. It was quiet, save for the sound of flowing water creating a soothing ambient background. The skipping rock caused small ripples in the water.</p><p> </p><p>It was midday, the sun high in the sky, beating down on their skin. Naruto's blue backpack jingled as he bent over to pick up a rock, attempting to skip it across the lake like Sakura had. Kakashi's nerves were on edge. Zabuza should show up any minute now. His kids were able to protect themselves, protect Tazuna, and Kakashi could handle himself. He wouldn't overuse the Sharingan this time. There is so much that was about to change. Kakashi was nervous, but he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>When the fog rolled in, a rustle in the bushes caused their ears to twitch, and their skin cascaded in goosebumps, Kakashi knew the time was now. A huge sword came flying at them, whipping the air, a hum ringing in their ears. Sakura pushed Tazuna to the ground as the others dropped down. The sword buried itself in a tree behind them. As they slowly got to their feet, a man appeared on the sword in a flicker. His outfit was perfectly described in the bingo book, which was currently sitting on the shelf in Kakashi's apartment. Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, wielder of the Kubikiribocho or the “Decapitating Carving Knife,” was an S-rank missing ninja from Kiri. A deep laugh rumbled through the trees as the kids surrounded Tazuna, kunai at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see why the two chuunin didn't finish the job.” Zabuza looked at them over his shoulder. “Sharingan Kakashi would have been too much for them to handle.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi pulled his headband up, showing the glowing red eye. “Momochi Zabuza. Once a member of the great Seven Ninja Swordsmen, now a hired mercenary? My, how the mighty have fallen.” He wasn't scared of Zabuza this time. He knew Zabuza's moves, had fought him twice in his previous life, and knew he could beat the man. He could feel his kids breathing behind him, their eyes burning into his back. “Stay together, kids. Remember your teamwork.”</p><p> </p><p>Zabuza laughed. A gray fog began rolling in, coating the area in a thick haze. “Three genin are no match for me and my blade. You, however, might be fun.” He flickered in front of Kakashi, sword slung over his shoulder and glinting in the sunshine. “So, let's leave the little ones for later.”</p><p> </p><p>There were certain things Kakashi had come to terms with in his second chance. The overwhelming sense of deja vu, random flashes of the past appearing in front of him at random times, and the subtle changes in past events. It amazed him how a small change in walk pattern, or a word changed in dialogue, could completely alter an event. Zabuza was already changing the pattern, already altering the timeline.</p><p> </p><p>As Zabuza pushed off the ground, sword swinging around in the air and aiming straight for his head, Kakashi took a second to close his eyes. If he took Zabuza out right now, what would happen? Haku was watching, hidden somewhere in the trees. He wouldn't let Zabuza be killed, unless he didn't have a chance to stop it. But then Sasuke won't get the Sharingan and Naruto wouldn't get his resolve to be a hero. Kakashi couldn't do that to them. He couldn't take their defining moment away from them. Opening his eyes, Kakashi steeled himself for a blade. This was a water clone, he knew that. The real Zabuza was hiding in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Not moving out of the way, Kakashi buried a kunai into Zabuza's chest. Water ran out of the wound, over the kunai and down his arm. It was as if popping a water balloon, the skin bursting apart and the water splashing around him. It was cold, causing goosebumps to crawl up his arms. The real Zabuza flickered in between the kids, sword poised to take the group out in one fell swoop. His kids were good, but not S-rank, not yet. They were a moment too late, their reaction a fraction too slow, to stop the Kiri ninja. Kakashi got there first. The speed he'd gained over training in his past life pushing this body past its limits. He felt the muscles in his legs burn as he jumped in the fray, pushing his kids and Tazuna aside in the process. Kakashi took the kick to his stomach, letting himself fly backwards into the water. His chakra kept him on top the water, skidding to a stop. The kids were safe, all pushing themselves off the ground as Zabuza ran away from then and toward Kakashi. It took Zabuza all of two seconds to reach him, another kick aimed at his temple. Kakashi let himself drop under the water, dodging the kick. He used Zabuza's own momentum as he elbowed the man's ankle, sending him falling into the water. Taking a water ninja to a water fight is a bad idea, but Kakashi had something Zabuza didn't have. He had lightning. Pulling himself out of the water, Kakashi stood up, watching as Zabuza did the same. They faced off, staring each other down, before Zabuza attempted to pull forth a jutsu. Kakashi played with him, copying the jutsu until Zabuza got frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder, pulling him to the side. A Zabuza clone whipped past him, sword poised to slice his neck. “Pay attention!” Sakura pushed Tazuna backwards, taking a stance in front of him. She nodded at Sasuke, showing that she had the old man. They were free to fight. “It's a clone. We just need to pop it.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded before summoning a clearing full of himself. The clones threw themselves at the water clone, knocking him to the ground, all kicking and punching. It wasn't long before the clones went flying, popping in midair or as soon as they hit the ground. The Zabuza clone stood up, cracking his neck and glaring at the boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Catch!” Naruto threw a demon shuriken at Sasuke, who caught it with ease.</p><p> </p><p>A realization hit Sasuke's face as his hand clasped around the metal. There were two of them, and one was warm. The Naruto that stayed behind wasn't the real Naruto. This demon shuriken was. Sasuke nodded, flickering in the air before throwing both shuriken toward the real Zabuza. They watched as he jumped over it, breaking his eye contact from Kakashi, and faced the shore. He wasn't paying attention when the shuriken transformed back into Naruto, who threw a kunai directly towards the Kiri ninja's head. Just a fraction of a second too slow, Zabuza leaned his head to the side, the kunai slicing neatly through the man's ear. Taking advantage of the pain the man was in, Kakashi used his own jutsu against him, sending a water dragon toward Zabuza, careening him into a tree.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat there, bleeding and hurting, three senbon pierced his neck. Haku dropped from the trees, grabbing him and disappearing. This time, the boy didn't stop to talk to them, didn't fake an explanation. This time, he just grabbed Zabuza and fled.</p><p> </p><p>Tazuna hadn't said a word the entire fight, just stood there behind Sakura, surprise on his face. Kakashi dragged himself toward the shore, clothes soaked and heavy, hair clinging to his forehead. He didn't overdo the Sharingan this time. He'd make it back to the village on his own. Naruto also climbed out of the water, trudging alongside his sensei. Sakura met them at the shore, checking for any damages and attempting to heal them. Even though she was just learning, minor bumps and scrapes were easy for her to heal. Kakashi let her fuss over him, tending to a cut on his arm from the huge sword. Although it would leave a thin white line, Sakura healed it quickly. It would take more practice for her to heal without leaving a scar.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.” Tazuna put his hands on his hips, standing up straight. “I think you four deserve a drink and some food. Come with me to my house. You guys can get all cleaned up there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded at the man. “Thank you.” He looked at his team, three kids who had proven their skills beyond a shadow of a doubt. “You all did great. I'm proud of you all.” He paused to let them all preen in their own way. “We should be able to rest for the day. Zabuza wasn't dead. He will be back. Until then, we rest, train, and prepare.”</p><p> </p><p>Tazuna led the way, the three kids keeping up with his pace. Kakashi slowly trudged behind, his mind a jumble. The boys mainly did the same thing this time as last time, would their fight with Haku go the same way? Would he have to see Sasuke looking near death? See Naruto surrounded in red and orange chakra, red eyes and claws? Would he have to watch Sakura cry over Sasuke and Naruto, begging for them to be okay? Kakashi wasn't sure if he could handle it again. No, they had time. He would prepare them, train them, make them ready to handle themselves. This time, Sakura would be in the middle of the fight. She wouldn't stay back like she did before. He had to have faith in his kids. Faith in his training.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei!” Naruto yelled, walking backwards. “Hurry up! I'm starving!”</p><p> </p><p>They would be fine. They were strong. Kakashi jogged to catch up, apologizing to Naruto for slacking behind. They would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi hoped if he kept repeating it, kept it a mantra in his head, it would comfort him. He could make himself believe it.</p><p> </p><p>They would be fine.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long. I wanted it to be perfect. And then it got out of control and became nearly 7,500 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woods opened up to a cluster of buildings. The path was dry, packed hard as stone. Dust kicked up as the group walked, their sandals brown with grime. Buildings were falling down, in disrepair, panels hanging off the walls, slats off the roofs. In some places, fabric was used as makeshift windows, blocking out the worst of the dirt and sea air. Ambient background of water splashing against the shore drowned out the majority of farm animal noises, as thin and sick as they were. Farmland sitting behind the houses were pitiful, rows upon rows of wilted and dry plants. Along with the civilians, stray dogs and cats prowled around, scrounging for food where they could find it. A small child chased one dog with a fish in its mouth down the path, dodging a couple adults and disappearing between two houses.</p><p> </p><p>The dull background shades of brown were broken up by the deep blue water of the ocean and the bright gray of the bridge. What passed for a village, which was just a small grouping of rundown buildings, was nestled next to the ocean. A long pier jutted from the inlet, boats floating in the ebb and flow while roped to poles. Men with fishing line are dotted along the pier, all with small metal buckets full of bait at their sides. It should have been a prominent fishing village, able to trade their catch for money. With the state of the village, it was clear that was not happening.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura looked distraught. She watched as the civilians walked around with empty baskets in hand, scrounging for food. Market stalls only had wilted vegetables and small fish, barely enough to feed a single person let alone a family. Tazuna strolled through the village, head held high as though he wasn't showing off a ghost town. The people looked sad, pitiful, like they were just waiting to waste away. Her small hand reached out, gripping Kakashi's sleeve between her fingers. “Sensei...can we help them?”</p><p> </p><p>“It should get better after the bridge is completed.” Kakashi slowed down his pace, bringing Sakura to a stop. “They just have to hold on a little longer. We will be here to make sure nothing gets in the way, right?” Sakura nodded. She didn't look too placated, but she gave him a small smile. Her fingers never left his sleeve for the rest of the walk.</p><p> </p><p>At the far end of the village, overlooking a rocky outcrop, sat a larger house. Waves crashed against the outcrop, ocean spray hitting the group in the face. A young woman stood on a large porch, banging the dust out of a rug. She looked up and, upon seeing Tazuna, glared intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me a few days.” She dropped the rug on the banister and stomped down the path. “You were gone a <em>week</em>, father!” The woman poked Tazuna in the chest. “Do you have any idea what your workers have gone through? There are people here every day, thugs threatening to attack them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We got in a bit of trouble, Tsunami. But I'm here now, and I've brought help.” He motioned toward the team behind him. “This is Hatake Kakashi and his team of little terrors. Oh, you should see them fight, Tsunami.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.” Kakashi supplied, patting each of his kids on the head. “Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunami nodded. “Yeah, that's wonderful. Get in here.” She motioned for everyone to enter the house. Kakashi knew her gruff exterior was just a mask. She was a heartbroken woman, using anger and lashing out as a defense. He just smiled at her, ushering his kids inside.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto marveled at the porch, running his hand over the banister. “This is what I was thinking, sensei.” He turned to look at Kakashi. “A porch like this.” Sasuke paused next to him, looking around at the addition. “With, like, a bench or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“A swing.” Sasuke offered. “Better than a bench.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two boys stepped through the doorway, Kakashi filed that piece of information away. He already had an idea of how the house should look, how the additions should look. Putting Tenzo in a genjutsu, using his Sharingan to show the man the blueprints, was his plan. But, first, he had to get his kids back home safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p>Inside Tazuna's home, the man went straight to his living area, flopping himself on the ground and groaning. “My feet are killing me. Tsunami, bring me a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>There was some growling from the kitchen, and some mumbling, before the dark-haired woman stomped in the room. “Here.” A bottle of dark beer was thrust in Tazuna's hands. “Enjoy.” The tone of her voice showed she wanted him to do anything but enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>There were footsteps in the hallway before a small boy rounded the corner. “Grandpa!” He threw himself at Tazuna, wrapping his little arms around the man's neck. “You're finally home!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Inari!” The old man set his beer down, grabbing the boy by the waist and standing him up. “Sorry it took me so long. We got into a bit of a pickle.” He motioned toward the team. “But these guys protected me. Some real-life heroes, they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Inari drew his eyes down. “Heroes don't exist.” He crossed his arms and pouted. Kakashi clamped a hand on Naruto's shoulder before he could say anything. Last time, the blonde got into a heated argument with the kid. He didn't want a return of that conversation. “Besides, grandpa, they're just kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is your problem?” Naruto bit out. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder tighter. The blonde snapped his mouth closed. Tsunami yelled from the kitchen and Inari ran toward her. “Brat.” Naruto snarled after the boy left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura chided him, but Tazuna waved her off. “Inari changed a lot recently. His stepfather, Kaiza, was killed. He was trying to change things around here, trying to inspire the civilians to fight back. Well, Kaiza inspired me, anyway. Gato's thugs didn't like that. They killed him. Inari always called him his hero. But once Kaiza died, he claims heroes don't exist, they just get killed.” Tazuna huffed. “I messed up by calling you kids heroes. That's on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Inari sat right next to Tazuna at dinner later. He refused to look at anyone else but his family. Instead, Tazuna carried the conversation, keeping Kakashi nodding and humming at the appropriate times. Naruto sat his bowl of rice down on the table and began pulling on Kakashi's sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey! Sensei! Are we going to train while we're here? So we can beat that Zabuza guy with the big sword?” Naruto still had rice stuck to his cheek and chin.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “Wipe your mouth, loser.” He caught the chopstick flying toward him between two pale fingers. “Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi caught Naruto by the upper arm before he could launch himself over the table. “Maybe we should start with training your patience.” Naruto just stuck his tongue out. “Maybe your maturity, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, definitely his maturity.” Sasuke said with a smirk. Kakashi kept the grip on Naruto's arm, forcing the blonde to sit down. Since Naruto couldn't fight with his fists, he chose to fight with his mouth. As the two argued, Sakura kept moving her rice around with her chopsticks, looking deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura?” Kakashi drew her attention. “What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip, her green eyes darting around, looking nervous. “Is...is kenjutsu something you think I could do? I know my physical skills aren't anywhere near where the boys are, but...”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi tilted his head, surprised at her question. Since when had Sakura had an interest in weapons? She was always relying on her fists, her brute strength, to fight. Had the time skip changed something that small? “Never know unless you try. We can give it a shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Truth was, it was the academy that prompted Sakura's interest in weapons. Iruka had invited Gekko Hayate to class. The kids were young, still in single digits, when the dark haired jounin walked onto the training area, katana at his back. Iruka introduced him, explaining how Hayate was a jounin and one of the strongest kenjutsu ninja in Konoha. When the man pulled the long, silver sword out, the rectangular guard dark black against his hand, Sakura was entranced. The grace in his movements, the way the sword was treated like an extension of his arm, and all Sakura could think what how she wanted to do that. But, when mentioned to her parents, she got told how it wasn't good for girls to use weapons. It will cause callouses on her hands, and no man wants a woman with rough hands.</p><p> </p><p>But her parents weren't in charge of her anymore. She was a genin. She was out of their house. Inoichi didn't tell her she had to be the perfect girl. He didn't expect her to be a good wife and stay in the kitchen. Inoichi listened when she talked and encouraged her. Kakashi didn't laugh at her, didn't shoot her down. Instead, her sensei was willing to give her interest a chance. Sakura smiled at him, happy to be heard.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Naruto had been training in a small clearing for two weeks. Just him and his team, practicing sensing enemies through heavy fog by being blindfolded. They had hidden in the woods all over, trying their best to get one over on the others. The thing was, Naruto wasn't used to being constantly around other people. Before he'd moved in with Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto was very used to spending days upon days on his own. Sometimes, now that he had constant companionship, he just needed a break, a time out. He found his solace in the woods, again, as he weaved his way in and around trees and bushes.</p><p> </p><p>He came across a clearing, a large stretch of meadow full of flowers blowing gently in the breeze. Naruto smiled, sitting down in the center and stretching his arms out, feeling the petals brush his hands. It was a sweet scent that hung in the air, just shy of being too much. A lot of the flowers Naruto couldn't name. Learning about flowers and herbs was mainly kept to the girls in the academy, but Naruto loved plants. He wished the plants could be carried home, planted in colorful pots that could sit around Kakashi's apartment. But, no, they wouldn't live long enough. Nor could he sit them around every available surface. That apartment wasn't his, he couldn't just surround himself in foliage like he would before.</p><p> </p><p>His ears picked up the crackling sound of someone walking through the woods. It didn't feel like anyone he knew; he had his team memorized by now. No, this was someone new. He looked up, blue eyes trained on the trees where the sound came from, and saw a young woman enter the clearing, a small basket in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello.” She smiled, bowing slightly. “Am I disturbing you?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tilted his head to the side. “No, you're not. I just thought this place was pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” She glanced around the clearing. “So, you're just here to see something pretty?” Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “Or for some other reason?”</p><p> </p><p>He worried his lip between his teeth. “I... Sometimes I just need a break. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sat down in front of him, setting the basket to her side. “Everyone needs a break sometimes. I see your headband. Do you need a break from your ninja team?” She began picking herbs from between the flowers, laying them gently into the basket.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto watched her for a moment, the delicate way she plucked the herbs neatly from the ground. “Yeah...but not because I don't like them or anything. Just...I'm not used to it, I guess? I'm used to being alone a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Her big, brown eyes looked at him, questioning. She didn't push it, however, just lowered her eyes again. “I was like that, too. Alone. But all of that changes when you find your precious person.” She looked up at him again. “Do you have a precious person? Someone who is important to you? Special?”</p><p> </p><p>The team picture they'd had taken a few weeks earlier, where the two boys glared at each other and Sakura looked so happy between them, flashed before his eyes. Another image of Iruka, bleeding and haggard against a tree, defending Naruto and giving him the headband, followed after. Then Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, Teuchi and Ayame... “Yeah.” Naruto breathed out. “I have a few of them.” He gave a sad smile. His constant fear of losing them like a mantra in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The woman looked so knowing, as if she could read his mind. “It's different going from being alone to having people around you. It can be terrifying.” Naruto's eyes snapped to hers. “However, it can also be powerful. Gives you strength when you have none. Gives you hope.” She pulled the basket closer to her, seeing how many herbs she had gathered.</p><p> </p><p>He looked toward the ground, his mind wrapping around the woman's words. He fidgeted his hands, wringing them together, as he thought. The woman watched him, finding a couple more herbs to fill the silence. “You said you're not alone anymore?” She cocked her head to the side before nodding. “So, now that you have someone precious to you, does that mean they are family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Family?” She gave Naruto a small smile. “Yes, I suppose family would be one way to put it. Is that how you feel about your team? Are they your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Naruto quit worrying his hands, instead began plucking blades of grass from around his feet. “I never had a family before. But I think this would be what it feels like.” He smiled. “I want to protect them, so they never go away.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman pushed herself up, grabbing the basket as she went. “Well, then.” She brushed grass off her knees. “I think you have found your precious people. Keep them close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, lady!” Naruto stood up, too. Waving as she walked off.</p><p> </p><p>The woman paused before reaching the tree line. “Oh, by the way, I'm a man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Naruto's eyes were wide. “Um, sorry.” The person he'd been talking to, a man, apparently, just laughed as they walked away. Feeling embarrassed, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that he should head back, but the flowers were so pretty. Sakura would love it here, but he wasn't sure when they'd have time to come back. Instead, Naruto decided to bring the flowers to her.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The sun was beginning to set when Sasuke jogged toward the woods. He hadn't seen Naruto for over half an hour, he was beginning to get worried. Sasuke flared out his senses when he reached the tree line. He immediately latched onto Naruto's chakra, but there was another person with him, one he didn't recognize. Sasuke's immediate thought was that Naruto was in trouble. His legs sprung off the ground, racing through the woods.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small dirt path, weeds growing around the edges and through the middle. He dodged low hanging tree limbs and roots that broke through the ground. Someone in a pink kimono rounded a thick tree trunk, making Sasuke slow his pace. It was the presence he'd sensed with Naruto. They smiled as they passed, the basket in their hand bouncing against their hip. Sasuke gave them a brisk nod, continuing along the path. There was something off about the other person, but he didn't pause to contemplate it. He found Naruto knelt down in the clearing, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. There was another one lying beside his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot, what are you doing?” Sasuke stopped beside Naruto. The blonde looked up, holding out the bouquet in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren't they pretty?” His blue eyes shimmered as the smile grew. “I made one for Sakura and one for Tsunami.” Naruto wiggled the bouquet in his hand. “Hold this one so I can tie the other one.” Begrudgingly, Sasuke took hold of the flowers, frowning. “Hey, did you see that girl, I mean, guy? He was wearing pink? He was picking herbs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I passed him.” Sasuke didn't mention that, when he sensed the person, his immediate thought was that Naruto was in trouble. He kept that to himself. “You done yet? Dinner is almost ready.”</p><p> </p><p>One final tug of the vine and the bouquet was fastened. Naruto jumped up, smiling as he thrust that one in Sasuke's face, also. “All done! C'mon, I wanna show them!” With his free hand, he grasped onto Sasuke's and pulled him along, babbling about the mysterious guy. “Hey, um, Sasuke. Do you have anyone precious to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shrugged. “Ya know, like people you want to protect? People you care about?” He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” There was a long pause as Sasuke thought about his answer. Did he have people like that? When he was little, he had his parents, Itachi and Shisui. They were his whole world until he was seven. Then his world crashed down. Until he was twelve, Sasuke would have said he had no one. He was alone with his ghosts and hate and anger. But now...life was different. Now he had a team, a cocoon of warmth he let himself fall into. The hate and anger weren't gone, but it wasn't in a rapid boil anymore. Instead, it was replaced with friends, a home, and constant companionship. And, as much as it killed him to admit it, he wouldn't be able to leave. Not now, not ever. “Yeah. I do.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Today is the day, kids!” Tazuna practically bounced into the room. “If all goes to plan, the bridge will be finished by dinner today!” He held out a hand, waiting for Sasuke to give him a high-five. Sasuke just gave him a flat look. “Oh, come on, kid. Lighten up.” Instead, Tazuna used that hand to slap Sasuke on the back. “You can go back home soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura giggled. “I'm excited.” She held out her hand for the high-five. Tazuna laughed as they clapped their hands together. “What about Gato, though?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't the first time Sakura had asked this question, and still no one really had an answer. Tazuna hoped that, with trade reestablished, Gato would just phase himself out. But that was a pipe dream. The village still had an uphill battle in getting the man to leave. Especially with all the thugs that were kept on salary. Tazuna thought that, maybe, with their first big payday, they could hire some jounin to successfully drive the man out. But that could be months, maybe even years, out.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven't gotten that far yet, pinkie.” Tazuna admitted. “One step at a time.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto frowned at him. “That's a pretty important step, don't you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Tazuna laughed, excited to get to the bridge and finally see it finished. “Well, let's take that important step after, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, the old man waved to his daughter and grandson and stepped out the door. The team looked at each other, shrugged, and followed after.</p><p> </p><p>Their first warning something was off was how quiet the town was. No one was out, no one was meandering through the streets, it was dead quiet. Like people were hiding. The hair stood up on Naruto's neck, something was wrong. He tugged on Sasuke's arm coverings, shooting the boy a look. Sasuke nodded in return, reaching over and tapping the back of Sakura's hand. The three of them were on the same page, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Tazuna, seemingly, saw nothing wrong, and just kept trotting along. Kakashi watched his kids, proud of how observant they'd became, how wary of their surroundings they were.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until Tazuna reached the bridge that he realized something was wrong. Some of his workers were laying on the bridge, seemingly knocked out.</p><p> </p><p>The old man paused and his mouth dropped open. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zabuza.” Sakura breathed out. “He's back.”</p><p> </p><p>In the blink of an eye, the genin surrounded Tazuna, kunai at the ready. A laugh echoed around them, deep and rumbling. Then came the fog, so thick it clung to skin and clothes. Zabuza appeared in front of them, sword gripped at the hilt, a playful glint in his eye. Behind him, another person appeared, a ceramic mask held over their face. They were silent, as if awaiting orders. Kakashi waited, preparing himself for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They will be okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and just <em>breathed</em>. They were strong. They were ready. It's not like last time. He wasn't sending three genin into the slaughter unprepared. Not this time. They were steady, they were trained, they were <em>ready</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi.” Zabuza's voice rang out, sounding as if it was coming from the fog itself. “I see you brought your kids with you. And look, this one is shaking.”</p><p> </p><p>It was directed at Sasuke, who just smirked. Kakashi caught it out of his peripheral vision. “Are you sure you want to do this, Zabuza? It didn't end well for you last time.” All he got for an answer was the team being surrounded by water clones. “Sasuke, go.” In a flash, the water clones were destroyed, a circle of water surrounding them. “Still time to back out, you and your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because your kid destroyed a couple water clones, I'm supposed to be afraid?” The real Zabuza motioned toward the person behind him. “Haku.” There was a flicker, and then a kunai was aimed straight for Sasuke's head. He dropped down, letting it slice through the air above him, before swiping at Haku's legs. Haku jumped backwards, heels sliding over the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was on him in an instant, kunai sparking in the fog as they clashed. Naruto and Sakura stayed still, guarding their ward. Naruto kept watching the guy, though. Something about him seemed familiar. The long, lanky build reminded him of someone, but who? He was jerked back into reality as Zabuza's sword swung toward Kakashi's head, the jounin ducking just in time. Sakura sucked in a breath as the sword sent wind flying her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Zabuza. You have fallen far, haven't you? Running from Kiri, dodging tracking ninja and large bounties on your head...doesn't it ever get tiring? Selling yourself to the highest bidder? To a horrible man like Gato? Don't you think your friend deserves better?” Kakashi was treading lightly, trying not to imply knowing more than he should. Rumors ran wild about Zabuza's defection, it wouldn't be suspicious for him to know that. But knowing about Haku was a different story. He shouldn't know anything about that boy.</p><p> </p><p>“You know nothing about me, Kakashi. Nor do you know anything about Haku. Fight me like a man. Stop hiding behind words.” Zabuza pushed off the ground, aiming a kunai straight at Kakashi's Sharingan. The kunai was deflected by the metal guard on Kakashi's glove. “Let's take your ace in the hole out of play.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi pushed against him, making Zabuza stumble backward. “Afraid of the Sharingan, are you?” There was a thud that sounded through the fog. Haku grunting in pain as Sasuke threw him to the ground. “Sounds like Haku is having some trouble over there.” It might be a low blow, using the knowledge of how Zabuza actually felt about Haku against him, but it was working. Zabuza could hide it all he wanted, but he did love that boy like a son. “Should we check on him?”</p><p> </p><p>Zabuza gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, whipping it over his head and aiming straight for Kakashi. The problem with a sword that big is how much time you waste getting the force behind a swing. He put a kunai into Zabuza's forearm, sending the sword flying off to the side. There was a cry of pain before Zabuza stumbled back again.</p><p> </p><p>Haku was bleeding from his arm and side. He needed an out. He needed a way to escape Sasuke's barrage of attacks. The sword arced around them, skidding to a stop behind Haku. It distracted Sasuke just long enough for Haku to jump back, just out of reach. Before Sasuke could react, Haku made a flurry of hand signs. A circle of mirrors surrounded them, Sasuke whipping his head back and forth as they formed. He heard Naruto yell out through the fog, heard Sakura shout his name, but the mirrors made everything on the outside drown out. Goosebumps cascaded up and down his exposed skin, the mirrors radiating cold air. Then the senbon began to fly, slicing through pale skin and shredding through his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The first yelp of pain from Sasuke sent a jolt through Naruto. He held the kunai tightly, keeping his place next to Tazuna, but his body was screaming to run. He wanted to run to Sasuke, to help him, to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto. Help Sasuke.” Kakashi's voice boomed out through the fog. Another clash of kunai to kunai rang out as Naruto raced past them, towards Sasuke. Kakashi had a moment of fear, a flash from the past of Sasuke covered in blood and senbon, but shook it off. Not this time. They will be fine.</p><p> </p><p>There was a growling yell before the circle of mirrors were covered in blonde ninja. Narutos were hanging from the ice mirrors, beating them with kunai and fists and feet. The original leaned over Sasuke, who had landed on his back at some point, and held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“How do we beat him?” Naruto asked, pulling Sasuke to his feet. He reached up and picked a senbon that had gotten stuck in Sasuke's headband. “Apparently brute force isn't working.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Apparently.” He frowned, thinking back on the fight so far. “They're clones, I think. We have to get the original to come out.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Naruto could answer, senbon rained down on them, popping clone after clone, bouncing off the bridge, slicing through their skin and clothes. Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open, to look for an opening. If he focused hard enough, ignored the pain long enough, he could see the original. He counted it off. <em>Clone, clone, clone, </em>original<em>, clone, clone.</em> Sasuke's eyes widened. He needed to see it again, just one more time. With one look at Naruto, the boy read his mind. Another wave of clones was sent off, causing the kunai to rain down on them again. It was the same pattern, one, two, three, original, five, six. He could see it. He could predict it.</p><p> </p><p>“You, um, got anything?” Naruto asked, wincing as he pulled a senbon from his collarbone. “It's getting prickly in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorted. “Yeah, I think I do. Can you do it again?” Naruto nodded. “Stay beside me, don't get in front of me.” Again, Naruto nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Another set of clones fanned out, one for each ice mirror around them. Sasuke kept an eagle eye on the sky, watching for some sign of Haku, counting down until the original showed himself. The hand signs for the fire ball were formed, pulling the chakra into his chest and letting it build. With his free hand, he pushed Naruto backward, slightly behind him, and let his fire ball out. Sasuke knew he wouldn't kill Haku, but he wanted to make a mark, make the original easier to identify. A burn covering his left leg, disintegrating a section of pant leg and singing the sandals he wore, proved that Sasuke more than hit his mark.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura felt useless, standing there with a kunai in her hand as she just watched. Her teammates were fighting, and she was standing there, doing nothing. The thick fog was beginning to fade, giving Sakura more field of vision. She faintly saw the glint of Zabuza's sword as it rested against the edge of the bridge. Ahead of her, the huge circle of ice mirrors loomed in the distance. She wanted to know what was going on, wanted to help, but her job was to guard Tazuna.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinkie.” Tazuna tapped her on the shoulder. “Go. I'll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head. “I can't. My job is to guard you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your job is to fight the bad guys. This is not fighting.” She turned to look at Tazuna. He had a smile on his face. “Help your team. I'll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sakura could decide what to do, she heard her sensei let out a yell. Kakashi fell backwards, landing at her feet. There was blood on his chest and face. Sakura couldn't tell if it was his or Zabuza's, but it shook her. Although her sensei jumped up, going back into the fray, her nerves were on edge. The sword was glinting in the corner of her eye. Sasuke and Naruto yelled out something from inside the ice mirrors. She saw the bright light of Sasuke's fire jutsu gleaming in the distance. It was all too much. She had to help.</p><p> </p><p>From inside the ice mirrors, Sasuke had his eyes trained on Haku. He knew where the real one was, now he needed to figure out how to break the ice. The fire ball wasn't hot enough to melt the ice completely. Haku fixed it as soon as it began to melt. The fire vortex he had been learning burned hotter than the fire ball. It could work, or it could hurt Naruto in the process. There was no way for Naruto to get out, Haku would stop him at every turn. They withstood another rain of senbon before Sasuke had made up his mind. He grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket, pulling the blonde tight against him, before making the hand signs for his fire vortex. The flames burnt hotter than anything he'd ever felt. It swirled in front of them, the heat hitting the chill from the ice, forming steam in the air. Naruto turned his head, burying it in Sasuke's shoulder, the heat too much for his eyes to handle.</p><p> </p><p>The flames whipped around, the ice mirrors hissing as steam rose up around them. Sasuke watched as boiling water dripped onto the bridge, the ice slowly shrinking. Haku tried to fix it, tried to reform the ice, but he couldn't do it in time. The flames were faster than he was. Seeing it as a losing battle, Haku jumped out of the ice, sending senbon raining down again as he fled. As the water fell around them, and the vortex slowly burned out, Sasuke held onto Naruto tightly and jumped out of the line of the senbon. The blonde lifted his head, looking around at the melted ice.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit! It worked!” Naruto thrust his fist in the air. He bounced around in front of Sasuke, celebrating a little too early.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke saw it half a second before it made contact. A senbon flying through the air, aiming straight at them. He tried to pull Naruto out of the way, to keep him from getting struck by the sharp metal. It would hit his spine if it stayed on target. He watched it, it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Sasuke put his hand on the back of Naruto's neck. The senbon would bury itself in the back of his hand instead, saving Naruto. The world around him slowed down further, his vision getting crisper, able to focus onto one object with pin point accuracy. Blue eyes widened a moment before the senbon buried itself in Sasuke's pale skin. He winced, the pain radiating through his hand and into his wrist. It burned.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jerked to the side, turning around to see Sasuke's hand. It was turning purple and black, the colors cascading up his arm, almost to his elbow. He was ripping at the arm coverings, trying to get them off, groaning in pain. Naruto tried to help, tried to get the buckle lose. When it finally fell off, the indentations were bright red, the arm swelling to twice its size. Sasuke was cursing, groaning, dropping to his knees and cradling his arm to his chest. He looked up at Naruto, his eyes red and black. Sasuke had done it, he'd activated the Sharingan, and now he was afraid he was losing his arm. With a sharp tug, he managed to pull the senbon out. It was dripping with a purple liquid, the same liquid pooling on Sasuke's skin through the hole. The black and red eyes were wide, watching Naruto's face, scared. The blonde watched as the red and black slowly faded, giving way to his normal dark color. Then they closed as Sasuke wavered on his knees before falling over. Naruto caught him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke?” Naruto shook him. “Sasuke, please, open your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's dying, kid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Kyuubi's voice boomed in his head. The skin on Sasuke's arm was stretched taut with the swelling. It was poison. Haku had sent it at Naruto. It would have hit him in the spine. It could have killed him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That boy was trying to kill you. Instead, he hit the Uchiha. He needs to pay, kid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fear was slowly replaced by anger. The Kyuubi's chakra was restless, slowly seeping through the seal, corrupting the chakra coils, red over taking blue. Naruto could feel the nails on his hands grow, become long and sharp. The whisker marks on his cheeks deepened, stretching along his cheeks and towards his ears. He gently laid Sasuke on the ground, careful of his purple and black arm. He could see everything in a new light, his vision crisp and clear. The anger and fear fought for dominance inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get him, kid. Make him pay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked up; his body coiled to pounce. Getting on all fours, Naruto began to run. He busted through the boiling water, skidding to a stop as he looked for that boy. Haku was watching, his eyes wide, mask splintered on the ground. Naruto sprung toward him, claws swiping through the air. Haku jumped backward, trying to stay out of reach. A claw hit his jaw, the skin slicing open, blood rushing down his neck and into his collar.</p><p> </p><p>Zabuza felt the powerful chakra, saw it curling in the air, circling the blonde where he was attacking Haku. He watched as his ward ducked down, hand holding his chin tightly, blood seeping through his fingers. Kakashi paused, his eyes centered on Naruto. Forgetting about the jounin for a moment, Zabuza flickered toward Haku, taking the next hit from Naruto in the back. Four slices formed on his shirt, the blood running down his back and dripping on the ground. Kakashi yelled out, yelled for Naruto to stop. He looked for Sasuke, seeing the blue shirt and dark hair lying on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>With a kunai in his hand, Zabuza turned and buried it in Naruto's stomach. The kid didn't stop, just kept swiping his claws over and over again. Haku yelled out, pushing Zabuza out of the way. With a kick, he pushed the kunai further into Naruto's stomach, finally causing enough pain for the blonde to stop. His red eyes widened, hands immediately going to the kunai, attempting to pull it out. Kakashi grabbed his hands, stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't. You'll bleed out.” Kakashi let go of his hands to cup Naruto's face. “Come back to me, okay? Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>As Zabuza laid on the ground, blood from his wounds pooling around him, Haku was standing there, watching Kakashi try to find Naruto in his haze of anger. The red eyes were slowly fading to blue, the claws receding back into his normal blunt nails. Haku took his moment, pulling another senbon from his sleeve. He readied his stance, ready to throw another poisoned piece of metal straight at Kakashi. Then a sharp pain hit his leg, his balance failing. He hit the cement hard, his leg screaming in pain. When he looked down, it was to see the limb severed below the knee.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura stood there, Zabuza's large sword in her hand, breathing heavily. She had a dangerous look on her face, one that promised pain. “Don't fucking touch my team.” The sword screeched as she slid it across the bridge. “I'll chop the other one off.”</p><p> </p><p>Crawling across the ground, Zabuza went to Haku's side. His hands fluttered over the boy, afraid to touch him but wanting to help. The wounds on his back still seeping, dripping on the ground. Haku was losing blood quickly, his skin turning a sickly gray. Zabuza looked at Kakashi, his eyes pleading. “Please. Help him.”</p><p> </p><p>The jounin looked to Sakura, who was still gripping the sword tightly. She seemed to come back to her senses, her green eyes shimmering as she took in what she did. Sakura hit her knees, holding green glowing hands over the severed limb. She stopped the bleeding, the stump still red and painful.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stumbled forward, grabbing Zabuza by the shoulder. “Is there an antidote to that poison he uses?” Sakura's head snapped toward him before turning around, looking for Sasuke. She ran over to him, hitting her knees in front of the boy. “Please. We helped you.”</p><p> </p><p>The Kiri rogue ninja reached into Haku's pocket, pulling out a small syringe. “Hurry. The limb will eventually die and fall off.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking the syringe, he ran toward Sasuke, thrusting the antidote in Sakura's hands. Kakashi turned to Zabuza, seeing the broken and bleeding duo. “Take Haku and leave. Don't come back to the Land of Waves again.” Looking relieved, Zabuza struggled to his feet, picking up an unconscious Haku. He slowly stumbled down the bridge, disappearing into the woods. Kakashi ran to his kids, seeing Sasuke laying there, arm black and purple and swollen beyond recognition. Naruto looked terrified, shaking with tears in his eyes. There was a sizzling sound as the Kyuubi healed Naruto's stomach. Slowly, the kunai was pushed out. He didn't even notice when it slid to the ground. Sakura's face was pale and blank. He heard footsteps behind them, Tazuna running to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God.” The old man put a hand over his mouth in shock. “Let's get him home. Somewhere safe.”</p><p> </p><p>In a trance, feeling deja vu in the worst way, Kakashi slowly picked Sasuke up, carrying him carefully toward Tazuna's house. Sakura and Naruto flanked him, each gripping Kakashi's sleeves tightly. Tazuna followed, ignoring the unconscious workers on the bridge. The civilians were peeking out their windows, but the group ignored them. Tsunami met them at the door, eyes wide as she let them in. Going straight to the futons they'd been sleeping on, Kakashi laid Sasuke down gently, laying his arm out carefully. Sakura hit the floor, holding her green glowing hands over the arm.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tense few moments, everyone watching Sakura attempt to heal Sasuke. Inari was holding onto Tsunami's skirt, tears in his eyes. Naruto returned his grip to Kakashi's sleeve, shaking. Sakura was sweating with concentration, but her work was paying off. Slowly, the arm returned to a normal size, the swelling filtering out. Black and purple liquid bubbled to the surface, coming out of his pores, seeping into the futon. Sasuke began to groan, eyes squeezing shut, his mouth in a grimace as the pain overtook him once again. The colors faded from Sasuke's arm, leaving it looking more and more normal. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, the antidote doing its job and her healing helping push it through. The last thing that healed was the hole in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...I think it's all out.” Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead. “That arm will be sore for a while, probably a little numb, but it should come back.” She put a hand on Sasuke's forehead. “He has a slight fever. Tsunami, can you get me a cold rag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” The woman swept out the room.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out a choked noise, relief rushing over him. “He...he saved me.” A sob racked his body. “Haku tried to poison me, but Sasuke took it instead.” He jolted, as if remembering something. “He got the Sharingan, sensei. He finally got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Kakashi smiled at him. “That's great. I'm sure, when he wakes up, he'll be eager to learn all about it.” He looked down at the boy, seeing the pain on his face slowly fade. “He will wake up.” No one knew if he was trying to convince himself or them.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>He needed away. He needed to walk. The fight happened, the one Kakashi had been dreading, and things happened all over again, albeit a little different. Sasuke still nearly died, Naruto still released the Kyuubi, but so much changed. He let Zabuza and Haku go. What made him do it was still beyond him. Sakura used Zabuza's sword and cut Haku's leg off. That, in itself, was a huge change. Rain sprinkled down on him as he walked in the moonlight. Sakura and Naruto were keeping vigil by Sasuke's side. The boy was safe, just nursing a fever. Nothing he wouldn't get over. At least he didn't lose his arm. That was Kakashi's fear when he saw the discolored, swollen arm. He was terrified he'd altered something in such a negative way.</p><p> </p><p>As he turned down the next street, he watched as lights slowly flicked off in the houses. It was late. Normal people would be asleep. Normal people wouldn't be stalking the roads, trying to get his thoughts in order, his emotions under control. What kind of ninja was he? He used to be emotionless, a true soldier. What happened to him? His kids. He got genin, that's what happened. He got something to live for, something worth letting his emotions out, letting himself care. They were his everything.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally returned to Tazuna's house, Naruto and Sakura were sleeping on each side of Sasuke, and Tazuna was sitting at his dining table, a glass of sake in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was eventful.” He snorted at his own joke before swallowing the entire shot in one go. “Pinkie cut a leg off, Broody nearly got killed, and Blondie has some strange power. Anything else I should know?” Kakashi shook his head. “Here.” He slid a cup in front of Kakashi, pouring a shot of sake. “Why didn't you finish the bad guys off?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi swallowed the sake, relishing the burn it left behind. “People aren't born bad. They are made that way, which means it can be undone.” He paused, trying to get his words in order. “He cares about that boy. Seeing him so hurt...I think it will change Zabuza.”</p><p> </p><p>Tazuna nodded, pouring them both another shot. “You felt bad for them. You're an interesting ninja, Kakashi. Never met one who cared the way you do. Hope it rubs off on your kids.” Downing that shot, Tazuna pushed himself up. “Honestly, I think it already has.”</p><p> </p><p>As the old man left the room, climbing the stairs to his bed, Kakashi swirled the sake around in the small cup. He turned around, looking in the room as the three sleeping children, his heart tugged. That's what they are. Children. No matter how strong they are, how well trained, they are still just young and naive. How could he not see it before? He was so blind, then.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing the sake, Kakashi entered the room his kids were in. He pulled the futon next to Sakura's before kicking his sandals off and stripping his flak jacket off. His head was pounding, his muscles burning, as he laid down. Facing the kids, he watched as their chests moved as they breathed. They were alive. They made it through. For now, that had to be enough. He had another month before the next hurdle, before the chuunin exams. For now, however, Kakashi was just going to enjoy them. He would train them up, make sure Sasuke knew Orochimaru was not the answer, and spend as much time with them as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi drifted off to the sounds of the kid's breathing, safe and alive.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew. Land of Waves arc is <i>almost</i> over. Now...gear up for the chuunin exams!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. I did not forget about Gato. That chapter was so long already, I figured it would be too much to add Gato to that, also. It was nearly 7,500 words; would you lovelies have read it if it was longer?</p><p>However, when I said "Land of Waves arc over" I did so prematurely. But I really mean it, this time. It's finally over. Honestly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sasuke woke, it was with a start. He could hear Naruto yelling, feel the searing heat of his fire vortex boiling the ice into hot water, the burning and throbbing and bone-deep ache of his arm. It was all so vivid, so real. There was something on top of him, holding him down. The panic began rising, his whole body tensing, and his eyes flew open. Instead of a dreary sky, hazy with fog, Sasuke saw a wooden ceiling, crisp and bright. It was then that the warm, soft futon registered in his mind. He was in a house. In Tazuna's house. The fight was over. There was no pain in his arm, no feeling at all. Sasuke glanced down, not knowing what to expect. Bright white bandages were wrapped around it, covering him from shoulder to fingertips, carefully tied at the ends. At least it was still attached, Sasuke had feared on the bridge it would have to come off.</p><p> </p><p>The weight on his body, the feeling of being held down, had come from Naruto. The boy had his head on Sasuke's stomach, the blonde hair fanning over his lower chest. Tanned fingers were curled into his shirt, held tight. With his good hand, Sasuke reached down, hovering over the bright blonde hair. He had a sudden urge to find out how it feels if it's as soft as it looks, or coarse to keep the spikes straight. Brushing his fingertips over the ends, he found it was soft, just thick. Thick enough to hold the spikes in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke?” Naruto's sleep-rough voice was loud in the quiet room. He sat up and looked toward Sasuke, bright red lines from where Sasuke's shirt impressed onto Naruto's cheeks stood out. “You're awake.” Sliding his knees under him, Naruto leaned over Sasuke, his blue eyes trained on Sasuke's. “Hey...why is your Sharingan turned on?”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Was it? Is that why everything looked clearer, more vibrant? He began to set up, Naruto putting a hand on his back to help. “I don't know.” There wasn't a blur in his vision as he sat up. Everything stayed sharp. He spun his head to the side, no blur. Before Naruto moved his hand, Sasuke could see it. He could see the outline of Naruto lifting his hand to rub at the side of his face before it happened. “I... I thought it would hurt. The first time, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“It usually does.” Kakashi was standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hand. “But you were in the heat of battle.” He walked over to the boys, kneeling beside Sasuke's futon. “Mine doesn't turn off, so to speak. That's why I cover it. It's...jarring to see clearer from one eye than the other.” Kakashi's mask wasn't up. It was tucked into his shirt collar, nearly hidden. He gave Sasuke a soft smile. “Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and focus. I can't tell you exactly how to make it recede, you will have to figure that out on your own, sadly.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke did as he was told, closing his eyes, focusing on the feeling as he breathed in and out. Chakra was flooding to his eyes, pooling in the coils and keeping the Sharingan activated. He latched onto that feeling and tried to reverse it. Pull the chakra away from his eyes. The next time he opened them, they were dark again, back to normal. He looked at Kakashi, seeing the man nod. “I'll need to practice that.” Kakashi nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura walked into the room and nearly dropped her drink. “Oh! Sasuke!” She rushed to him, landing on her knees next to his bandaged arm. “Tell me, can you feel it at all? Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>It brought his attention back to the arm, back to how it was numb and heavy. He tried to lift it, but all he accomplished was to slide it slightly across the futon. “I can't feel anything from my shoulder down. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haku poisoned you.” Naruto dropped his head. “It was meant for me. Why did you save me?”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Sasuke just reacted. He saw it coming, knew where it would hit before it did, and reacted. He could remember it, see it in his mind's eye like it was happening in front of him. “I...my body just moved.” Naruto's eyes were burning into him, Sasuke could feel it. “I could see what was going to happen, and I just...just reacted.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have died.” The usually loud, boisterous voice was soft, almost a whisper. Naruto picked at the edge of the futon; eyes still cast down. “You could have lost your arm.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em> would have died if it hit.” Sasuke's voice was firm. “It was aiming at your spine.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's mouth opened and closed, not sure what to say. The fact that someone would risk his own life to save Naruto shook him. His eyes burned, tears forming in the corners. Kakashi's firm hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing.</p><p> </p><p>“The one thing, the most <em>important</em> thing I have drilled into your heads since day one is teamwork. The Hokage put three kids, that barely knew each other, on a team together. It hasn't been easy. There have been ups and downs, fights, and arguments, but you three became a team. You share a bond that will not be easily broken. You've become a <em>family.</em> I could not be prouder of all of you.” Kakashi stopped talking at the first sniffle Sakura let slip out. It wasn't a happy cry. She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears. “Sakura, sweetheart, look at me. You did amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Sasuke looked between them. Naruto had a strange look on his face, like he saw something he wasn't supposed to. Sakura peeked from between her fingers, green eyes shimmering and wet.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei...I...I...”</p><p> </p><p>They were cut off as Inari came skidding into the room, his eyes wide and wild. “Something is happening at the bridge!” The kid was heaving breaths, hands on his knees. “Grandpa needs help!”</p><p> </p><p>As ninja, they were used to getting ready fast. Sasuke, with his arm numb, hanging like dead weight at his side, shoved his feet in his sandals, trying to zip them up. Sakura helped him with no hesitation. They ran to the bridge, Sasuke slower than normal, arm flopping around. He wouldn't be of any help in a fight, not in the state he was in. Sasuke had to rely on his team. When they arrived, Sasuke held back. There were people on the bridge, hired thugs with an assortment of weapons, all standing behind a short man with thick glasses. Both of his hands rested on a cane, deviously smiling.</p><p> </p><p>A clash of metal against metal sounded, Tazuna and a man putting sword against hammer, as the civilians watched on. Inari stood in front of them, beside his mother, who had her hands over her mouth. She looked terrified, watching her elder father fighting a much younger, stronger, man. Pulling a kunai out of the pouch, Kakashi jumped into the middle, pushing the thug backward. Tazuna took the moment for what it was and stepped back, letting the ninja handle it. Sakura and Naruto rushed forward, flanking Kakashi as the man with the cane ushered a couple more thugs forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the gods for you kids.” Tazuna clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He was covered in sweat, cuts decorating his arms. “I'm no ninja, but I held this bastard off.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded. “You, uh...you did good.” Tazuna looked shocked and smiled at Sasuke. “If the civilians helped, you could take out those thugs.”</p><p> </p><p>A man was standing close to Tazuna and, upon hearing Sasuke, turned to the man beside him. A whisper went through the crowd, civilians looked at each other and at the group on the bridge. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were picking through the thugs, taking them on as they rushed forward. The civilians were getting restless, looking around for some weapon to pick up. Pitchforks, metal pipes, bats, hammers, whatever could be used as a weapon found its way into their hands. Tazuna watched them, pride forming on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped in front of them, a hammer held high in his hand. “This is the last day Gato holds anything over on us. This is the last day that man stands in our village.” He turned around, facing the horde on the bridge. “Let's go!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke watched as the civilians swarmed the thugs, the sound of fighting all around. Splashing sounded as thugs were pushed off the bridge, physically thrown off the bridge, and screaming as they fell. The bridge was high enough from the water that it would feel like cement when it hit. Kakashi paused as he watched them fight, the man he was fighting lying in a heap on the ground. It was a sight to behold, empowered civilians fighting with their lives to save their home. Sasuke felt useless but knew he couldn't fight the way he was. Inari and Tsunami stood beside him with bated breaths.</p><p> </p><p>The small man with the cane escaped the brunt of the fight, stumbling backward. His cane was gone, replaced with a sword that was bigger than himself. He couldn't lift it, just pulling it with both hands. Inari yelled out, pointing at the man. It was Gato. This small man with thick glasses was the shipping magnate that destroyed an entire island. That's all he was. A small man who used money to create power and strength. He was pathetic. While the group was still fighting, Inari broke free of his mother, running at Gato. Sasuke saw it in slow motion, Inari jumping on the man's back, small fists slamming into him over and over. Before anyone could move, Gato spun around, the sword sliding across the bridge and falling from his hands. Tsunami pushed past Naruto, running at her son. Gato had enough and grabbed Inari by the hair, throwing the kid to the ground. With a dull crack, a metal pipe slammed into the back of Gato's head, blood pouring onto the bridge. Tsunami stood behind him, pipe still raised in the air.</p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi's hand gripped Tsunami's, the woman spun around, ready to strike again. When she saw the jounin, she stopped. “I... he hurt my son.” She was shaking as the pipe dropped to the ground. “Did I kill him?”</p><p> </p><p>With a look toward Sakura, who was knelt on the ground to feel for a pulse, Kakashi saw the look on her face. “Yeah. But he deserved it.” He motioned for Inari to come over, and the boy did. He clung to his mother, a bruise and some brush burn on his cheek. “Go sit down. It's okay, Tsunami.” She nodded and walked toward the houses.</p><p> </p><p>The fight had died down. Civilians looked proud as they took in the thugs lying on the bridge. They slowly trudged back to the village, blood and bruises and cuts littered their bodies. It did nothing to dampen the achievement, the thrill of defending their village and taking it back. Tazuna stepped up to Gato and stared down at him. Blood pooled around the small man's head as he lay on the bridge. Several civilians spit on him as they walked past, cursed him. The old man shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, Hatake? I think your kids did earn A-rank pay.” Bending over, he picked up Zabuza's sword and walked over to Sakura. “And, Pinkie, you earned this.” He handed it over to her.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura took it, a look of confusion in her eyes. “I... I can't take this. What I did to Haku...I shouldn't...”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi leaned down in front of her. “Haku was trying to kill me. He had tried to kill Naruto. Almost did kill Sasuke. What you did, Sakura, is protect your team. And you protected us with one of the largest swords in existence. Zabuza hurt many innocent people with that sword. You, however, can give it a different destiny. There's a difference between harming to protect and harming just to harm. Allow the Kubikiribocho to show you the difference.” He stood up and grabbed the hilt of the sword. Tazuna bowed out, going to his family at the head of the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke stood a few feet away, watching as Kakashi handed the hilt to Sakura. “Take this sword and protect the people you care about.”</p><p> </p><p>With tears in her eyes, Sakura put her small hand around the hilt, gripping it tightly. It was too thick for her fingers to wrap clear around, but she did manage to lift it up, keep it from screeching across the ground as she turned to face her team. “Will Kiri want it back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably in time. We will cross that bridge when we get there.” Kakashi pat her on the head before gently leading her off the bridge. “We need to get you a halter. Some way to keep it off the ground.” He smiled as the sword bounced off the cement as Sakura walked. “Don't want to chip the bridge, do we?” Sakura giggled.</p><p> </p><p>The boys fell in line as Kakashi and Sakura passed them. Naruto had a huge smile on his face. “Sakura, you look badass! Wait until Ino sees you with that sword!”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a smile, but the memory of what she'd done with the Kubikiribocho ran through her mind. Could she actually keep it, learn to use it, and not see Haku's severed leg every single time? As they walked toward Tazuna and his family, Sakura felt the weight of what she'd done falling on her. It was suffocating. Sasuke was walking beside her, his arm still uselessly hanging at his side. He didn't know exactly what she'd done. Would he think of her differently? Naruto didn't seem to. Neither did Kakashi. Even Tazuna just let it roll off, not caring. When Sasuke looked at her, giving her a small smile, Sakura realized that they were there for her. They weren't going anywhere. They were a family, <em>her</em> family. And, now, she had a huge sword to protect them with.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When nighttime came, after the village worked at cleaning the bridge and burning the bodies, the village erupted in song. Several people had guitars, small drums, and a few assorted wind instruments. They took up a circle in the center, buckets and logs as makeshift seats, and played old songs the kids had never heard. Old folk songs floated through the air as some people danced and sang along.</p><p> </p><p>With a laughing Tsunami in his arms, Tazuna danced in circles, drunkenly singing along to the music. They revered her as a hero, as the one who killed Gato, the one who saved the village. Inari had argued, saying that the real heroes were Team 7, but Kakashi stopped him. The village needed a hero. They needed someone to look up to, to learn from. It was fitting that Kaiza's wife would be the one who took up that mantle.</p><p> </p><p>With his orange jumpsuit covered in rips and tears from Haku's needles, Naruto changed into a dark blue shirt and black shorts. Even sitting on a bridge on the water, with the sea spray blowing around them, it was still hot and humid in Land of Waves. He'd left his headband in his backpack, making his blonde hair fall over his forehead. Three young girls, all giggling and leaning into each other, slowly made their way toward the ninja. Sakura immediately rolled her eyes, assuming they were coming for Sasuke. Most girls in Konoha did. Instead, they pushed the girl in the middle forward, right in front of Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...” She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. With a glance back at her friends, who waved her on, she held a hand out to Naruto. “Do, uh, do you wanna dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Comically, Naruto turned and looked behind him before turning back to the girl. “Me?” She nodded. “Oh. I, uh...”</p><p> </p><p>“He would love to.” Sakura pushed Naruto up. “Go easy on him, girls. He's had a rough couple of days, being a ninja and all.” Kakashi snorted beside her. “Have fun, Naruto!” She called after him, waving. When Sasuke just looked at her, one eyebrow raised, Sakura just shrugged. “The attention is always on you in Konoha. Here, no one knows who he is. Let him have some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Being the only blonde in the village, Naruto stood out in the crowd. They watched as he was bounced between the three girls, all trying to get his attention. He looked so out of his element, so unsure of himself, but he was smiling. Sakura put her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in her hand. She let her gaze wander, mind churning around the past couple of weeks and everything that has happened. Her gaze ran over Sasuke's arm, still numb and heavy at his side, and how close he came to losing it altogether. She thought back to the pale Haku laying in a pool of his own blood, his leg sliced clean off below the knee. And, now, she was the owner of the Kubikiribocho, a sword longer than she is tall. A sword she didn't deserve. Not with how she first used it. Sasuke still didn't know the story. He knew something had happened, but not the details.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura.” Kakashi's voice drew her from her thoughts. “I think we should talk.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded; head hung low. “I know.” Sakura took a deep breath. “I... I'm sorry, sensei. I did something terrible.” Sasuke slid across the bench they were sitting on, positioning himself closer to Sakura. “It was...<em>horrible</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi slid off the bench, kneeling in front of her. “Sakura, look at me.” He waiting until her green eyes met his. “I told you before, you saved my life. Haku...he tried to kill a majority of the team. You did what you did to save us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I cut off his leg, sensei!” She immediately put her hands over her mouth, shocked she said it out loud. Sasuke's eyes were wide, looking between her and Kakashi. “Oh gods, I really did. I... I tried to stop it. The bleeding. I promise, sensei, I tried to stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her towards him, Kakashi enveloped the young girl in a hug. “I know, Sakura. You did stop it. You did amazing. I am so proud of you.” She buried her head into his shoulder. “And then, after all of that, you saved Sasuke.” He pulled her back, leaning his head down to look into her eyes. “Do you remember the scared, little girl that came to me? Fresh out of the academy, afraid to take a hit, afraid to make a decision on your own. Now, look at you. Strong. Confident. <em>A protector</em>. As ninja, we are going to make difficult decisions, we are going to do things that hurt other people. You need to believe in yourself. Believe that you made the best decision possible at that moment. And, as your jounin sensei, I am telling you that <em>you did</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Still sniffling, Sakura nodded. “I wanted to protect my team. My...my <em>family</em>. That poison was dangerous...I had to stop Haku.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you did, sweetheart. Naruto kept him off balance and you took him out of the fight. Now Haku and Zabuza will not be a threat. It will take them a long time to heal, and even then, their employer is dead. They have no reason to come back here. You saved the Land of Waves.”</p><p> </p><p>That hit Sakura. She froze, her eyes wide. Spending so much time blaming herself, looking down on herself for desecrating Haku, she never stopped to think of what came next. Did she really save a village? Surely it wasn't her. Surely, she wasn't the deciding factor. “No, not me. I...”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi huffed out a laugh. “Sasuke was poisoned, so he wasn't awake for this. Let's give him the timeline and let him decide?” Sakura tilted her head. Kakashi turned his eyes to Sasuke. “After you got poisoned, Naruto attacked Haku. Zabuza tried to intervene, but Naruto hurt him pretty bad. Haku, seeing Zabuza hurt, attempted to throw his poison senbon at me. Sakura picked up Zabuza's Kubikiribocho and sliced Haku's leg off. After that, they were both too hurt to continue and fled while Sakura and Naruto were healing you.” He paused until it all sank into Sasuke's head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura. Kakashi's right. You...you saved the village.” Sasuke looked at Sakura as if he'd never seen her before. The reason everyone was pushing that sword onto her made a lot of sense, now. She did earn it. Hell, she more than earned it. “Would you be thinking it was wrong if me or Naruto would have done that?” Sakura shook her head. “Then why do the rules change for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Kakashi smiled. He looked up, finding his third kid in the crowd. “Sakura, honey, go save Naruto. I think those girls are overwhelming him.” It wasn't a lie. Naruto was looking tense out there. Sakura nodded, merging into the crowd until all he could see was pink hair dodging through people. “How's your arm?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a heavy sigh as Sasuke tried to lift it again. “Feels like cement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give it until tomorrow, see if anything changes, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, his eyes roaming over the crowd. “Those girls. They don't know Naruto.” Kakashi sat down next to him, waiting for Sasuke to keep talking. “Sakura pushed him to go.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a mission, from the previous timeline when the kids were thirteen and days away from the chuunin exams, that came into Kakashi's mind. A small farming village sat on a river, a watermill clacking from the shore. There were hungry bandits stealing their food every night. The mission was to clear out the bandits, which they did, but that wasn't what brought the mission to mind. It was what happened after. It was the two girls who had made Naruto cookies as a thank you. It was the look on Sasuke's face when they smiled and giggled and made Naruto's face turn red when they complimented him. At the time, it didn't occur to Kakashi what he was seeing. Now, he was beginning to understand. The same look that Sasuke had is mirrored on the current Sasuke's face.</p><p> </p><p>“He's okay, Sasuke. Naruto doesn't get this in Konoha, Sakura just wanted to let him enjoy himself.” Sasuke wasn't looking at Kakashi, he was still searching the crowd. Kakashi smirked, watching the boy look at nothing but his blonde teammate.</p><p> </p><p>“They don't know him.” Sasuke's good hand was gripping the fabric of his shorts. “Not like we do.” He sat up straight. Kakashi followed his eye line, seeing pink and blonde hair dodging through the crowd. Sakura broke through, pulling a smiling Naruto by the wrist. Sasuke immediately settled, relaxing back against the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun?” Kakashi saw Naruto's face turn red as he rubbed the back of his head. The kid honestly looked embarrassed. “How adorable. He's blushing.”</p><p> </p><p>While Naruto spluttered, Sakura just laughed. “They didn't want to let him go, sensei. They were mad I came and got him.” She bumped her shoulder into Naruto's. “Kept telling him how pretty his eyes are.” Sakura poked his cheek, teasing him. Naruto batted her hand away, pouting. He looked at Sasuke for support, but the boy was stoically keeping silent.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stood up, motioning the kids to follow him. “Early to bed for you three. We will leave at dawn. Time to head back to Konoha.” He put a hand on Sasuke's back, leading him forward. “Back to real life, kids.”</p><p> </p><p>In the moonlight, Sakura and Naruto pushed three futons together. They surrounded Sasuke, two crescents forming a protective bubble around the injured boy. Sakura peeked over Sasuke, finding Naruto's eyes in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Those girls were right, Naruto. You do have pretty eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto buried his face in the pillow. “Don't tease me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not.” Sakura giggled. “They're so bright and clear.” She reached over Sasuke, pushing blond hair back from Naruto's forehead. “It's funny...they always reminded me of Yondaime's eyes. When we were kids and Iruka-sensei was teaching us about the previous Hokage's he had this picture of Yondaime, do you remember? The girls were all yapping about him being cute and all that, but I was fascinated by his eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stepped into the room, seeing the worried expression on Naruto's face through the slice of light from the door. “Why aren't you kids sleeping yet?” He'd only caught the tail end of the conversation, but it was enough to see why Naruto looked so panicked. Sakura didn't realize how right she was. “C'mon, eyes shut, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura curled into a ball with the sounds of the bridge party coasting through the open window, her head close to Sasuke's bad arm without touching it. Kakashi smiled at Naruto, showing him everything was okay, and then the blonde mimicked Sakura's positioning. Sasuke stayed on his back, the only way his arm didn't ache and closed his eyes. He would never admit it, but being surrounded by them made him feel safe. Letting out a comfortable sigh, Sasuke drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The sun was barely peeking over the sea when Team 7 gathered in front of the house. A very hungover Tazuna waved them off, his other hand nursing a coffee. Tsunami smiled at them, seemingly feeling carefree, before pulling Sakura into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure you look at the bridge before you leave. Something interesting happened last night.” Tsunami whispered in her ear. When Sakura pulled back, she looked confused. The woman just patted her head and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sasuke who saw it before anyone else did. A large white banner strung high on the bridge. Pink blooming trees decorated each end with careful black brush strokes spanning out between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Great Sakura Bridge</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her hands immediately covered her mouth, the Kubikiribocho clattered to the ground. Sakura's eyes were wide as she took in the sign. “No. Why? Why would they name it that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were the one who drove Zabuza and Haku off,” Naruto answered. “I was there. I saw it. You were badass!” He bounced on his heels. “This is awesome, Sakura!”</p><p> </p><p>A flashback hit Kakashi. The four of them standing on the bridge, Tazuna, pointed up at the sign that had <em>The Great Naruto Bridge</em> carefully written. He could see Sasuke scoffing, see Sakura frown, and question their name choice. He could see the elation Naruto felt at having something named after him, of him being recognized, being sucked away as his team wrote it off. He could see himself doing nothing other than patting Naruto on the shoulder and walking away. Kakashi was stuck. On one hand, Sakura had done something amazing. She'd overcame her insecurities, overcame herself, and became a driving force. On the other hand, Naruto had earned this last time. He'd changed Zabuza's mind, even if it was too late, and made him see Haku for what he was. A human, not a tool.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was still bouncing in place, still going on and on about how amazing this whole situation is. Even Sasuke was reminding Sakura how much bragging power she would have in Konoha, having an entire bridge named after her. She picked the Kubikiribocho back up. Kakashi ducked as she swung it over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It's still surreal.” Sakura looked back up at the sign before beginning to walk. “I honestly thought I did something wrong. I mean, I cut a guy's leg off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You saved Kakashi.” Sasuke reminded her. “Haku...he needed to be stopped.” He reached his good arm over to motion at his bad arm. The nerve endings were healing, making it burn when anything touched it. Sasuke couldn't wear his arm coverings, the fabric brushing against his skin making his arm feel like it was on fire. “You saved my arm, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Naruto jumped in front, walking backward. “And you have a big ass sword!”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The sun was high in the sky when Naruto's stomach began rumbling. Sakura shifted the sword to the other shoulder, sweat beading on her forehead. Every once in a while, a hiss would leave Sasuke when his arm brushed against his shirt. The wind rustled the trees around them, blowing a leaf in Naruto's hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's find something to eat.” Kakashi picked the leaf from Naruto's hair. “I think we all need a break.” The relief that went through his kids was palpable. “There's a tourist town up ahead.” He reached back and took the Kubikiribocho from Sakura. “Should be able to get some rest and some food there.”</p><p> </p><p>Huge cement poles, painted bright white, stood tall. Banners and lanterns were strung from ropes between them. The tourist village was well known for gambling, shown by the colorful pachinko machines painted on the banner. Rumors surrounded the village, mainly about Lady Tsunade being a popular guest there. Kakashi had the thought that, maybe, this was the same village Jiraiya had taken Naruto to find Tsunade in the previous timeline.</p><p> </p><p>“Go find yourselves some food,” Kakashi told his kids. “Watch Sasuke's arm, keep people away from him.” Sakura and Naruto nodded, each picking a side of Sasuke before walking off toward the stalls.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi, however, had a different destination in mind. With the Kubikiribocho still slung over his shoulder, he walked toward the only leatherworker he knew of on the way to Konoha. It was set on the edge of town, due to the smell of the oils and curing leather being an overwhelming combination. It was a family-run business, the mother and daughter mainly working the tannery side of it and the father working the leatherworking side. They had some of their work hanging on the wall behind the counter, twine holding small price tags to each item. The family made a wide variety of leather works, from clothing to saddles to sheaths and holders. Picking up a kunai pouch laying on the counter, Kakashi checked the quality of the work. It was tightly tacked and sewed with high-quality materials.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” A tall man came up to the counter, wiping his hands on an old, worn rag. “We got a little bit of everything here.” He motioned toward the walls full of items, oil shining on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi swung the Kubikiribocho on the counter in lieu of an answer, the weight of it shaking the wood. “Do you have a halter that will fit this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that...?” The man tentatively reached out for the sword, as if testing to make sure it was real. “How the hell did you get that?”</p><p> </p><p>Without going into a three-hour conversation, Kakashi decided to sum it up. “Defeated the previous owner. Finders keepers and all that.” He shrugged. “I need to get back to Konoha, so...”</p><p> </p><p>The man was still staring at the sword, eyes glued on the shimmering metal. “I've seen drawings of it, but never the real piece. You defeated the owner, huh? Well, they don't make them weak in Konoha, do they?” He walked over to the wall, scratching his chin as he looked over the halters already made. “Damn, not sure I have one big enough. Oh, wait!” He rummaged through a wooden box before pulling a strip of leather, stitched with bright pink thread, out. “Don't suppose you'd want something pink, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Kakashi huffed out a laugh. “The sword belongs to my student. She would adore something in pink.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're kidding?” The man searched Kakashi's face for a lie. “Damn, you aren't kidding, are you?” He laid the leather halter on the counter. “Was teaching my daughter to work the leather. She's great at tacking and stitching, not so good at measuring. Not sure where she got the pink stitch, but she was damn proud of it. She'll be happy she sold it.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Kakashi handed over the money. “My student will be happy with it, too.” He wrapped the halter around the sword, making sure the snap shut tightly, and held it firm. Giving it a jiggle, he saw that it gripped the sword tightly. “Thanks.” Kakashi gave him a wave before walking off to find his kids. This will make the walk so much easier on Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>He found the three eating onigiris on a bench. It was probably the easiest thing for Sasuke to hold with one hand. Sakura actually squealed when Kakashi handed her the halter, marveling over the pink stitching in the light leather. He had to make another hole with a kunai to buckle it tight enough, but she was happy. People just stared at her as she twirled around, feeling the sword jiggle behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei! I love it!” She flung herself at Kakashi, wrapping her arms around his middle. “You're the best!”</p><p> </p><p>Something warm settled in Kakashi's chest as he patted the young girl on the back. “I think you've earned it.” She smiled up at him, all teeth and squinted eyes, before pulling away and showing the boys.</p><p> </p><p>After they were done eating, Naruto volunteered to throw their garbage away. Sakura was running a green glowing hand over Sasuke's arm, seeing if she could calm down the newly awakened nerves. He kept wincing in pain when Sakura's chakra pulsed through his sensitive skin. She apologized but kept up her attempt at healing. Suddenly, Naruto came running back to the group, his eyes wide and a huge smile on his face. His frog wallet was stretched out as far as it would go, held tightly in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! I won! I won!” He slid into Kakashi, bouncing on his heels. “That old guy gave me a free ticket and I won!” Naruto thrust the wallet into Kakashi's face. “The jackpot, too! Look at Gama-chan! He's so fat!”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi just stared at him. “You won the jackpot? And he actually gave the money to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn't going to, but this old lady behind me said he had to. She had a pig in her arms that oinked at me. The old lady wanted me to go with her, to the gambling house, but I told her no.” Naruto tilted his head to the side. “Sensei? You, uh, you're looking at me funny. Did I do something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>The jounin shook his head. “No, Naruto. You didn't do anything wrong. You won the money, fair and square.” He patted the kid on the head. “That old lady you saw, was she blonde? Long hair?” Naruto nodded, looking confused. “And she was going to the gambling house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei?” Sakura had her hands in front of her chest, worried. “What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi motioned for the group to follow him. “If my hunch is right, Naruto just met a sannin.” The three of them just stared at him. “I think you just met Lady Tsunade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Senju Tsunade?” Sakura breathed out. “The healer who wrote the book?” She grabbed Naruto's hand. “Show me where she is!”</p><p> </p><p>As they rounded the corner, an old man in a small booth began yelling at Naruto, calling him a cheater. One look at Kakashi's Sharingan and he shut up. Kakashi didn't have time for this. He had a sannin to find and ask to heal his student. Sakura was doing as much as she could, but Tsunade could do more. Naruto led them to a gambling house, pointing at a dark-haired lady standing outside, a pink pig in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“There's the pig,” Naruto said, pulling on Kakashi's sleeve. “That lady was with the old lady.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, who, in this timeline, Kakashi hadn't seen in years. They'd only met a handful of times, even then it was briefly. He wondered if the young woman even remembered who he was. The last time he'd seen her was on the battlefield, hunched over Tsunade's dying body in an attempt to heal her. Then the meteors began. Kakashi shook the image out of his head before walking over to her. “Lady Shizune?”</p><p> </p><p>She spun to face him, the pink pig giving annoyed oink in protest. Her dark eyes narrowed at him before realization hit her. “Ka - Kakashi? Oh wow. Fancy meeting you here.” She gave a nervous laugh. “What brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>He hiked a thumb over his shoulder. “We had a pretty rough mission. Could I trouble you for some healing?” She looked him over. “Not me, my...” He turned and motioned at Sasuke to step forward. “This is Sasuke. He got poisoned. Our little healer, Sakura, got his arm this far, but I was wondering if you could help?”</p><p> </p><p>As Shizune sat Tonton on the floor, Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It's not Tsunade, but Shizune is a skilled medic in her own right. Sasuke explained what his arm felt like, trying to hold it up for her. The woman took it, gently, and checked it over. Sakura pressed herself against Sasuke's good side, her eyes trained on what Shizune was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you want to be a medic?” Shizune asked, glancing at Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded. “Sensei put the idea in my head. He gave me a book, Senju Tsunade wrote it.” Shizune's head whipped up. “It was so interesting! I learned so much. I began training at the hospital. I can do a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you healed this arm?” Shizune raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who just nodded. “A genin, barely any training, managed to bring dead nerve endings back?” She looked up at Kakashi. “I know licensed surgeons who can't do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed. “She's a natural. She was training for, maybe, a week and was able to heal a pretty deep cut. Leaves small scars, but nothing ninja can't handle.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence as Shizune took that all in and ran a glowing hand over Sasuke's arm. After a while, she glanced up at him. “This is going to hurt. Just breathe through it.” The boy nodded, but his eyes were a little wide, a little scared. “Okay, here we go.” Kakashi caught Sasuke when his knees buckled. “Okay, all done. How does it feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling like his stomach was going to purge itself at any moment, Sasuke tried to breathe through nausea. He looked over at his arm, the one that had been hanging, burning, and useless. His fingers moved, fist squeezing closed and relaxing open. Then he tried to lift it up. Still feeling a little heavy, the arm reacted, lifting up in the air. “I can move it.” He was so relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Shizune?” Tsunade ducked out of the building, Tonton pulling at her pant leg. “What is wrong with this pig?” Once she saw Naruto, the woman pointed at him. “Oh, it's you, brat. Here to take a crack at real gambling?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from her. “I already won. That's when you quit playing. Apparently, you need to learn that.” Tsunade drew down her eyes and snarled at him. “Kaka-sensei, are you sure she's a sannin? She doesn't look powerful to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, hush.” Kakashi patted his shoulder. “With one flick of her finger, she can send you through a cement wall. Don't provoke her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, brat. Don't provoke me.” Tsunade growled out. “Who is this kid, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Naruto could say anything, Kakashi clamped a hand on his shoulder. “This is Uzumaki Naruto.” Tsunade's eyes went wide. “And, I'm sure, he meant no offense, Lady Tsunade.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wasn't ignorant of the way people looked at him. He'd seen hate and disgust on people's faces his whole life. It was recent that he began to see acceptance and caring, and he sucked that up like a sponge. This look on Tsunade's face, however, Naruto hadn't seen before. It was like she saw a ghost, someone who shouldn't exist, shouldn't be in front of her. She stared at him, from his hair to his feet, with that same look on her face. Naruto fidgeted, uncomfortable with her staring.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade turned her head toward Kakashi, her eyes shifting between Naruto and the jounin. “Oh. Okay, then. Huh. Well, brat, learn some respect.” With one final glance at the boy, Tsunade ducked back into the gambling house. Shizune sighed, flopping down on a bench behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Lady Shizune, thank you for all your help,” Kakashi said, bowing his head at her. She just waved him off. “C'mon, kids, let's get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...” Sakura kept looking at the building, wanting to see Tsunade, talk to her. “Sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi leaned down in front of her. “I am very sure we will run into Lady Tsunade again.” He glanced over at Shizune, who shrugged. “Call it intuition.”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't happy about it, but Sakura let herself be led away. “She was amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>“She was an old hag.” Naruto still had his arms crossed, a pout on his face. “Supposed to be some amazing ninja and she's just a drunk gambler.”</p><p> </p><p>The argument between Sakura and Naruto lasted until they reached the village gate. By foot, it would take them until midnight to get back to Konoha. However, with Sakura's halter and Sasuke's newly healed arm, they could take to the trees. They would make it home by evening, that way. With one final check on Sakura's halter, making sure the huge sword was tightly held to her, they jumped into the trees.</p><p> </p><p>They were finally going home.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi looked around at his kids. They were fine. He could repeat it over and over again, like a train on a circle track in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>They were going home. His kids were fine.</p><p> </p><p><em>They</em> were going <em>home.</em> His kids were <em>fine.</em></p><p> </p><p>For a little while longer, Kakashi could breathe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter became something else all on its own. My outline doesn't include half of this. What happened to me? I think my hands are possessed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I churned a chapter out in one night. My head hurts and I'm tired. I'm telling you, this story has taken over my life. </p><p>Again, however, I want to thank all of you for reading, for sticking around, and for the amazing comments! I was to reiterate to all of you, if you have questions, comments, or just want to say hi, I welcome it all. I do read the comments, and respond to them when I have time. You lovelies have such great ideas, and some of you I swear are mind readers. I love you all! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Interesting.” Sarutobi sat behind his large desk, a familiar pipe hanging from the corner of his mouth, as he read over the mission report. “Anything else I should know? Anything omitted from the report?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tensed, hearing the dig for what it was. A challenge. His father was the head of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke grew up surrounded by politics. He knew what hidden meanings, words written between the lines, meant. This wasn't just a question of things that needed to be redacted, it was the Hokage challenging Kakashi, accusing him of hiding information. He could imagine what Kakashi would have hidden. Naruto tapping into Kyuubi's power would be the top of the list.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Hokage-sama.” Kakashi could feel the honorific like sandpaper on his tongue. “If that's all, the kids are very tired from the journey. I'd like to give them time to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarutobi looked the team up and down, assessing them. “We should discuss that sword. Kiri will want it back, I'm sure. It does belong to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen.” He motioned toward Sakura, the hilt and part of the blade stuck up over her head. “I can appreciate you feel as though you've earned it-”</p><p> </p><p>“She did earn it.” Naruto cut in. “Kiri have a rule, Hokage-jiji. Iruka-sensei taught us. When you defeat someone, you keep their most important or most expensive thing. Sakura defeated them and she chose the sword.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence in the room. Naruto, once again, showing exactly how intelligent he actually is. The kid does pay attention. Elemental Nation customs and cultures were so vastly different, and Naruto was intrigued by all of them. It was probably the only lecture Iruka gave that Naruto actually listened to. Sarutobi was shocked. Naruto didn't mince words, no one taught him tact growing up. The boy always said what was on his mind. Kakashi prepared himself for Sarutobi to fight back, to slam his hand on the desk and order Naruto to shut up. The man's eyes were dark. He wasn't used to being challenged.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Sarutobi's voice was a warning on its own. “Be quiet. You want to be Hokage, yet you don't understand that there is a time to talk and a time to keep your mouth shut. Maybe Kakashi should be teaching you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Before the blonde could react, Kakashi clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Hokage-sama, with all due respect, the boy is right. The rules in Kiri are vastly different than here in Konoha. They follow their rules as intensely as we, in Konoha, follow our rules. No matter how outdated they are.” The line of insubordination was becoming Kakashi's new home. Since he had his second chance, he's been challenging authority. Something he never did before. It was...quite refreshing.</p><p> </p><p>Sarutobi drew his eyes down, accepting the challenge put in front of him. If he enforced the return of Kubikiribocho to Kiri, it would go against Kiri code. The peace between Konoha and Kiri was tentative at best. It could be easily seen as disrespect, with how touchy the current Mizukage is. The entire political climate is a loaded gun, just waiting for someone to pull the trigger. The young Mizukage had turned his land into a constant bloodbath. Sarutobi did not want to anger him, did not want to disrespect him. It was safer to let Sakura keep the sword and hope she doesn't take it out of Konoha, as absurd as that sentence was. Surely this little girl couldn't wield it. It must be taking everything she has to stand straight having the huge slab of metal hanging on her back. Sarutobi was sure she couldn't even lift it on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” He huffed out a breath, causing smoke to waft around him. “Let's make a deal, then. Young Miss Haruno, I will give you a week. If you can properly wield that sword, let alone lift it, then I will allow you to keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Allow her?” Naruto snarled. Kakashi gently nudged his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>It was a challenge. Sakura stood up straight, chin held high. “I accept.” Of course, she could do this. She can lift it; she has already swung it with enough strength to sever a limb. Learning to properly use it within a week? Game on.</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi led his kids out of the tower and down the street, Sakura was quiet. She was always raised to respect the Hokage, to submit to him as the leader of the village, the leader of the Land of Fire. The ninja was always respectful of him, listened to him, believed him absolutely. She felt like she'd done something wrong. Kakashi had told her that standing up for herself was never wrong, but it felt <em>so wrong.</em> Sakura nearly tripped on the stairs before she realized where they were, she was so lost in thought. Kakashi had led them to his apartment. She trudged up the stairs, sword jiggling on her back. It made her feel powerful, useful, unique, and every other word she'd never felt while living with her parents. It was exhilarating. She would do everything she could to <em>never</em> lose this sword.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke got to the door first, slipping the key in and opening the lock before everyone joined him. He pushed the door open, and the world stopped. It was gone. <em>Everything</em> was gone. No furniture. No boxes and bags full of the boys' stuff. No futons rolled up against the wall. The apartment was practically gutted. Naruto pushed past Sasuke's frozen form, stepping inside and hearing his footsteps echo in the empty room. Kakashi entered next, stomping back to his room, seeing it also empty. He pulled at the floorboards, the ones that covered his secret hiding spot. Kakashi could have cried when he saw everything was still there, nothing was touched. He pulled everything out, shoving it in his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei?” Naruto was behind him, hand gripping the door trim tightly. “Is it all still there?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi turned to see the fear in Naruto's eyes. Everything he knew about his parents was in that hiding spot, locked away in a storage scroll and behind a seal that will only respond to Naruto's specific chakra. “Yeah. Everything is here.” He zipped up his pack. “Let's go find out what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>When the two exited the hallway, they saw Sasuke and Sakura were huddled around a piece of paper. “You needed more room.” Sasuke read. “That's all it says.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kakashi breathed out, grabbing the paper from Sasuke's hand. The handwriting was familiar, precise, and careful. Only one person Kakashi knew wrote like that. “Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru sat down beside Choji, who offered him a chip from the newly opened bag. He needed a break from the chemical smell of paint and the earthy smell of freshly cut wood. Instead, his nostrils were assaulted by the smell of freshly mowed grass. The chain jangled as Choji slowly pushed his feet, making the porch swing move. Shikamaru held his feet up and let the cool breeze hit his face. He could hear Kiba and Ino arguing, each thrusting their opinions on the other. Those two never did get along, they were both too opinionated and on opposite sides of everything. Akamaru's little body could be seen rolling around in the fresh-cut grass, making his white coat stain with green. There was a small bonfire in the corner of the property, burning the brush and thorns that were too thick to be mowed. Shino stood by, shuffling it around with a pitchfork.</p><p> </p><p>“If you rip that shoji, I will rip your head off!” Ino yelled. Although the newer shoji panels are made with fiberglass, making them more durable, they were still easily ripped. Kiba doesn't look like the gentlest of people and they were late coming in. If any were ripped, they wouldn't have time to replace them before Team 7 returned.</p><p> </p><p>The boy with long, dark hair, Hyuuga Neji, was carrying the other end of the wall. Kiba let go of one corner to flip Ino off, which put more pressure on Neji's grip. “Knock it off and pay attention.” He snarled at Kiba, who snarled back.</p><p> </p><p>With the exception of Hinata, none of the newest genins knew this team. Kiba had informed everyone that Neji was Hinata's cousin, and he knew Hinata called him 'nii-san' for some reason, but that's all Shikamaru really knew. The girl was Tenten. She was chipper and determined and a very hard worker. Then there were the pair in green spandex, Lee and Gai. They were loud and excited and gave Shikamaru a headache. If he heard the word 'youthful' one more time, Shikamaru was going to shadow strangle someone. Probably Kiba.</p><p> </p><p>Kurenai came out on the porch, looking over to where Kiba was yelling. She witnessed him flipping Ino off and immediately stormed off the porch. Once he and Neji had their shoji panel in place, Kurenai grabbed Kiba by the ear and drag him toward the porch. “I told you if I saw you using that finger again, I'd cut it off. And your mother told me to go right ahead.” The boy spluttered, calling to Akamaru for help. The small puppy just continued to happily roll in the grass. “Shut up and sit here. Time out.”</p><p> </p><p>Choji waited until Kurenai went back inside before he began chuckling. Kiba shot him a glare. From inside, Kurenai, Hinata, and Tenten were making sure the rooms were finished and all the items were in their place. Most of the shelves they left blank, leaving room for everyone to personalize their space.</p><p> </p><p>Asuma stepped on the porch and lit a cigarette, seemingly done with his walkthrough. He eyed the three boys on the porch and sighed. “Since you three are just sitting here, why don't one of you go be look-out at the end of the path? The team should be here soon. It won't take them long to give a mission report, surely.”</p><p> </p><p>Whistling to Akamaru, Kiba pushed off the step. “We will go.” The other two boys didn't argue, just let Kiba disappear down the long path.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you two help with the dojo? Shikamaru, your father should be here, soon. Better make it look like you're doing something.” Asuma saw the flat look on Shikamaru's face and chuckled. “Yeah, never mind.” Movement ahead caught Asuma's attention. “Ah, right on time.”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi and Shikaku came strolling up the path. The blonde took one look at the dojo and shook his head. He mumbled something to Shikaku before jogging toward the building. Shikaku, with his hands in his pockets, just continued to the porch.</p><p> </p><p>“They just left the tower.” Shikaku peeked inside the house, nodding in agreement. “Looks good. Should fit Kakashi and two teenage boys.” He turned back to Asuma. “Tenzo did well. He didn't have time for the dojo?”</p><p> </p><p>Asuma shrugged. “He did the frame. It was some emergency mission he got called on. Two Anbu showed up to get him.” Shikaku nodded. “Anything we should know about?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku huffed out a laugh. “I'm jounin commander, not Anbu commander.” The unimpressed look Asuma gave him was telling. “Well, one scenario for pulling an Anbu out of his break day would be a security threat or maybe an assassination attempt. But I can't speak to this particular reason.”</p><p> </p><p>With a snort, Shikamaru took another chip from Choji's bag. “Sure speaking a lot for someone who can't speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you have something to do?” Shikaku said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru pulled his legs up to his chest, reveling in the feeling of the porch swing. “Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>While they waited, everyone slowly trickled into one area. They were all gathered on the porch, making small talk, when Kiba and Akamaru came running up the path.</p><p> </p><p>“They're coming!” He slid to a stop in front of the steps. “I could hear Naruto talking. I know I have good hearing, but that kid was always so loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Choji snorted. “Haven't seen him in a while, have you?” Kiba gave him a strange look. “He's...he's different. Calmer.” He looked from Shikamaru and Ino for agreement. “You'll see.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei?” Naruto jogged to catch up as Kakashi turned down a path covered in trees. “Where are we going? What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head, Kakashi found Sasuke and Sakura in his peripheral vision, looking just as confused. Kakashi didn't want to get the kid's hopes up. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, and didn't want to tell the boys they had a <em>house</em> and then there not be one. Besides, Kakashi didn't know if he had friends who would go that far for him. He'd only mentioned it to Shikaku and Inoichi, neither of whom he was extremely close to. The only person who <em>would</em> do something like this was Gai, but he had taken on genin. Surely the man didn't have time. And Tenzo was off on a mission, not due to be back until a day or so later. No, whatever was happening here, it wasn't a house. It couldn't be. He wasn't even sure he was taking them to the right place, at this point. Something was leading him here, something pulling behind his center, leading him to a place he used to call home.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he wanted to give those two boys a home. Naruto, who had never had one, and Sasuke, who had lost his. Those boys deserved this.</p><p> </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair and plastered on a fake smile. “Well, I'm not sure. But I have a feeling we are supposed to be going here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is <em>here</em>?” Naruto gripped Kakashi's sleeve, a habit he'd picked up. It helped calm the boy, center him. He did the same thing with Sasuke's arm coverings, gripping them when he is unsure. It was different with Sakura. He usually just stood close to her, arms touching. “We are close to the wall, I think. I haven't been here since I was little, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gave him an odd look. “Why were you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, when I was having...bad days, I used to just walk.” That wasn't half of the truth. He had to know the layout, had to know where the best hiding spots were. When the civilians were angry, which was worse around his birthday, he couldn't get a moment's peace. His only solace was the woods. There are patches of land that people don't go to, not even the guards. He would be the only one there, he would be alone, and Naruto could just breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura gave him a sad look, reading between the lines. She was good at hearing what wasn't said. “It is quiet out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly why I wanted it.” Kakashi smiled, motioning them to keep walking. “Everyone needs quiet, sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Up ahead, marked only by a worn cement post at the corner, was the entrance. His father used to keep it painted, topped with a stone wolf. But the wolf was long gone, eroded with time, and the post was covered in vines, high grass surrounding the base. Something pricked at his senses, the sound of rustling and crunching, but he ignored it. Just kept his kids walking up the path that had been reclaimed by nature. There were cracked twigs, leaves ripped from the trees, proof someone has been here. The grass growing over the path was pushed down, the markings of wheels impressed into the foliage. With a glance back, Kakashi saw that his kids noticed, too. They were silently pointing it out to each other, stepping around the tracks to keep them preserved.</p><p> </p><p>Once the path broke open into the clearing, the four of them stopped in their tracks. Kakashi was expecting a house that had been overtaken by vines. Instead, there was a brand-new house, fresh paint, and raw wood. The dojo was replaced, shoji panels bright against the dark green background. The doors were open to show fresh tatami mats. The smell of freshly mowed grass was heavy in the air. The porch, which Naruto was excited to see, was filled with people, some the genin knew and some they didn't. Kakashi felt frozen in place. It wasn't the building he had mapped out in his head. This was <em>better</em>. It was beautiful. It was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ino came running at them, her arms open wide as she crashed into Sakura. “Oh, I've missed you so much!” She pulled back, grabbing Sakura's face in her hands. Then, as if finally noticing the abnormally large sword poking up behind the girl's head, Ino gasped. “What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kubikiribocho.” Sakura stood straight and tall, proudly showing off her sword. “I earned it.” She turned around, showing off the pink-stitched halter and huge sword. Ino's eyes were wide. “Isn't it pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino was still surprised, but she did nod. “Wow.” Then, as if remembering where she was, she startled. “Oh!” She motioned at the boys. “Come look at your new home!”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and began running toward the porch. “Sasuke! Look! We have a porch!”</p><p> </p><p>It was like everything was happening in slow motion as Kakashi walked forward. Sakura and Ino had their heads together as they walked toward the house. The boys were already there, chasing Shikamaru and Choji off the swing and taking it over. Three kids he'd never seen, but who he assumed belonged to Gai, watched them. Inoichi met Kakashi halfway, clasping a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you're not mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mad?” Kakashi's eyes were wide as he looked at the blonde man. “How could I be mad? It's perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi laughed. “Don't say that yet. I had to talk Ino out of painting your room purple. At least, I think I talked her out of it.” He scratched his chin. “Surely Kurenai wouldn't have let her.” Kakashi huffed out a laugh. “Tenzo did the house and the dojo frame before he left. The kids cleared the grounds. There were minimal fights, surprisingly. From what I understand, they were mostly between Ino and Kiba.” As they talked, they had walked. When they got to the porch, Ino scoffed at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiba started it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kids.” Kurenai barked out. Both kids quieted. “Now, move out of the way and let them look around.”</p><p> </p><p>A path cleared as Team 7 entered the house. The smell of fresh paint hit them as they walked through the living room. The couch from Kakashi's apartment sat in the middle, as did the chair and his small coffee table. What once looked so big in his apartment looked so small in this house. The bookcase sat against the wall, his books and scrolls neatly arranged on the shelves. The kitchen had tiled countertops with bright white cupboards. A bowl of fruit sat on the kitchen island, something Kakashi was sure was Kurenai's touch. He peeked into the fridge, seeing it stocked with groceries. There was a hallway that branched down both sides. Directly ahead was a bathroom, enough shelves to hold three males' worth of products. There were two rooms on each side, all bedrooms.</p><p> </p><p>“Go find your rooms.” Kakashi directed. Sakura turned and looked at him funny, but Kakashi just shrugged. There were four bedrooms, who else were they expecting to stay here? He heard Sasuke and Naruto calling out that they found there's, so he walked to the opposite side.</p><p> </p><p>His bedroom was set out in a very traditional style. White walls with dark trim, furniture a matching dark wood. The bed from his apartment was set against one wall, along with his nightstand and dresser. A desk sat under the window with enough room to roll out scrolls and clean weapons. The floor was dark wood, shining in the sunlight coming through the window. Kakashi pulled open a dresser drawer to find his clothes already inside, already folded. He gave a small smile and walked back out.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's room was beside his. The walls were bright white, making the room feel like it had a glow. The curtains hanging on her windows were a light pink sheer material. A bed frame painted white held a mattress covered in pink bedding. Sakura was twirling around the room, a huge smile on her face. When she saw him, Sakura ran over. “Sensei, look at it! When we're training, and it's late and I'm tired, then I can just stay? Here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can, Sakura. Whenever you want.” He patted her head. “You are always welcome here.”</p><p> </p><p>The other side of the hallway was loud as the boys discussed their rooms, hanging out of their doorways. Kakashi ducked his head in Naruto's doorway to see what they came up with for his unpredictable blonde. The walls were a light shade of orange with white trim. The wood his furniture was made of was raw, knotty pine. His bedding was blue, the same color as was on his orange jacket. It really popped in the bright room. Naruto turned around, his smile bright, as he bounced up and down. Kakashi smiled back, walking toward Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>The last room on the left was all clean lines and deep colors. His walls were painted a deep blood red with dark trim. His furniture was painted black, with clean straight lines. His bedding was black, white sheets poking out under the blanket. Instead of curtains, they had dark blinds drawn halfway, the color matching the trim. Kakashi leaned against the door frame, looking around the boy's room. Sasuke looked up at him, a smile playing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded back. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>When the team walked back outside, the large group was waiting for them, waiting for their response. Sakura jumped on Ino, nearly knocking the girl over. She cooed about how much she loved her room and she loved the house, turning to each person and thanking them. Shikamaru and Choji got a handful of Naruto as he bounced around them, so excited his words were running together and his voice was rising. Sasuke stood close to Kakashi, trying so hard to hide the smile pulling at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi looked around, looked at all those people who worked so hard to make his wish come true, the wishes of his boys come true, he realized there weren't words to express how he felt. His vocabulary wasn't vast enough. Kakashi did the only thing he could do, the only way he could express it, even though it was less than they deserved. “Thank you. Thank all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The chains on the porch swing rattled as Naruto flopped down. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him awkwardly on the swing with him. “We have a porch, Sasuke. And a swing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sasuke righted himself, sitting straight instead of awkwardly leaning on Naruto's shoulder, before pushing his feet against the deck, making the swing move. The giggle that left Naruto went straight through him. “Moron.” It brought Sasuke back to a moment in his past when he was very young and visiting his grandparents. Itachi put his hands under Sasuke's arms, lifting him up on the worn swing that his grandmother loved. It had been painted long ago, but now it was peeling off, flaking under Sasuke's little legs. Itachi took a seat next to him and make the swing move. He immediately felt like he was flying, squealing in delight. Sasuke can still remember the smile on Itachi's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura.” Kakashi got her attention, making her turn away from Ino. “Go put your sword down before you knock someone with it.”</p><p> </p><p>A dark-haired girl with her hair in two buns stepped forward. “Wait. Um, before you do that. Can... can I see it? The sword?” When Sakura just looked at her strangely, the girl shook her head. “I'm sorry. You don't know me. I'm Tenten. I specialize in weapons and I have only ever seen a sword like that in drawings. It's beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's eyes lit up. “I don't want to scratch the porch with it. Come to the yard with me.” She looked at Kakashi as if asking permission, and he just smiled at her. Tenten followed behind her, standing beside her in the grass. Sakura pulled on the sword, unsnapping the halter, before gently bringing it in front of her. Ino ran to her side, eyeing the weapon. “The Kubikiribocho.” When she placed the edge on the ground, it dug into the dirt. “You can hold her, but I'm warning you, she's heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru was standing by the porch, leaning against the banister. He raised an eyebrow as Sakura talked. “Your sword is a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she is.” Sakura gently tilted the hilt toward Tenten. When the dark-haired girl wrapped her hand around the leather, and Sakura let go, she staggered under the weight. “Warned you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenten's eyes were wide. She added her other hand and tried to lift it up. Although she managed to, it was a struggle. “Oh my! I absolutely love her!” Tenten was giddy as she looked the sword over. She turned around, smiling at her sensei. “Gai-sensei! She's perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>With the good guy pose in place, Gai smiled back. “I love seeing you so excited over this, my dear.” He walked over, holding out a hand. “May I try, Sakura?” The pink-haired girl nodded, her hands itching to take the sword back, but trying to keep herself in check. Gai reached out, taking the sword off of Tenten. He lifted it up, as if it was nothing, and smiled down at her. “Oh, this is wonderful. Nicely balanced for such a large weapon. It will make a fine addition to your skillset, Sakura.” He handed the sword back to her.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for the other genin to come running over, each attempting to hold it up, to lift it. Shino had put his hand on Hinata's back, ushering her toward the group. Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him toward the group, also. Even though those two had both had their attempts at lifting the sword, Naruto inserted himself into the fray just the same.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Kurenai sidled up to Kakashi, eyes on the genin. “Taking in two boys, huh? Never thought I'd see the day.” The adults all settled on the porch, listening to the conversation Kurenai was trying to start. “Have you mellowed in your old age?” Asuma snorted, blowing out the flame on the lighter as he tried to smoke a cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>There was a creak on the banister as Inoichi hiked a hip on it. “He's definitely not the same Kakashi. Gai had it right, all he needed was a genin team.” There was a strange look on Kakashi's face at Inoichi's words. He looked at Gai, who was suspiciously looking at the ground. “Oh, um...”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do, Gai?” Kakashi was confused. When Sandaime brought up getting a genin team, Kakashi had just assumed it was because he was getting older, getting higher in seniority. It never occurred to him that someone put it into motion. But, why?</p><p> </p><p>The other adults all began looking uncomfortable as if they were seeing something they weren't supposed to see. Gai kicked a sandal against the deck, taking a deep breath. “You...you weren't you anymore. You needed a break. You needed to regain your humanity.” There it was. No verbal flair, no flamboyant personality, just a raw man worried about his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Kakashi knew he had changed. He'd lost so much in such a short period of time. His father, Obito, Rin, his sensei...he was hurting so bad. Kakashi just wanted to find a way to stop feeling anything. It was much easier to hide behind a mask and become a machine. It didn't stop the emotions, but it gave him an outlet. Not a healthy outlet, but an outlet all the same. But Kakashi had never, for a moment, thought he'd lost his humanity. The Anbu saw darkness, the underbelly of the nations that were thick with evil deeds. There were people in the world who were disgusting, evil beings. It had been his job to take them down, slice through the darkness so the light could shine through.</p><p> </p><p>“You just...weren't you anymore.” Gai's voice was quiet. The kids were giggling and talking in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit him. A memory he had long since buried. Gai's team had been assigned to parlay with the Land of Woods. It had turned south, quickly, and Kakashi was called on to give Gai backup. He remembered the fight, the shouting and blades, and the blood. He remembered the look on Gai's face, the shocked expression, and something Kakashi was afraid to name. Fear? Disappointment? Definitely an expression that should never be on his face. Was that the moment? Was that when Gai feared Kakashi would never be himself again?</p><p> </p><p>The old Kakashi might have been angry. But the old Kakashi died when his previous students faded away. No, this was the new Kakashi, and this one had feelings and didn't hide from them. “Thank you, Gai. You were right. Those three were exactly what I needed.”</p><p> </p><p>The green-clad jounin looked relieved, practically melting in relief. Putting on his false bravado, Gai gave Kakashi the good guy pose. “My hip, cool friend has returned.” Kakashi just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Like typical boys, a sparring match had broken out at one point. The genin all picked an opponent, sizing up who they thought was the weakest. Neji picked Choji. Kiba scoffed, not expecting the boy to even step forward. He was shocked when Choji handed Shikamaru his bag of chips and stood opposite Neji.</p><p> </p><p>“This will be easy.” Neji dropped into his stance. Hiding her head behind Kiba, Hinata peeked around his sleeve. “A warm-up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke crossed his arms. “Choji.” The boy turned to look at him. “Don't hold back.” With a smirk, Choji nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Sparring in the academy was always fun, Kiba remembered. Unless you got paired with Choji. Then you spent the entire time watching the boy block and retreat. At times, he'd run behind Iruka and try to hide. How he graduated always astounded Kiba. He almost felt sorry for the portly boy. He knew what the Hyuuga clan was known for. Hinata was an outlier. She didn't act like her father. She was too kind. Not Neji. Kiba felt himself sneer as he remembered that kid brushing past Hinata like she didn't exist. Like she was below him. The same way he was looking at Choji, now. He'd expected their sensei to put a stop to it. He'd expected someone to come down there, pair them off more equally. But, when he turned around to look at the jounin sensei on the porch, he saw Asuma smiling. They had a great view from on the porch, able to see just over their student's heads.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Ino looked at each other and nodded. Team 10 and Team 7 had been training together for a while. They knew what each of them could do. They knew what Choji could do.</p><p> </p><p>When Neji hit his back, Choji standing over him, Kiba's jaw dropped. Who was this kid? This was not the Choji from the academy. And that wasn't how Akimichi's usually fight. They valued hard-hitting over speed, blocking when they couldn't get a punch in. They relied on their family's jutsu, the ability to supersize their limbs, or whole bodies. This was more calculated. Faster, fluid movements. It reminded Kiba so much of how Sasuke fights. He leaned over, getting into Ino's space.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, what are you doing?” She pressed herself further into Sakura's side.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...has Choji been training with Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. “Our teams have been training together for a while now. Sasuke is an amazing taijutsu trainer. He's been doing one-on-one sessions with Choji, and now look at him!”</p><p> </p><p>As she talked, Neji took a punch to the jaw that snapped his head to the side. “Damn.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys can train with us, too,” Sakura said with a smile. “Sensei showed us meditation techniques to make your chakra reserve bigger and chakra control. Remember how hard it was for Naruto to control his in the academy? Oh, you should see him now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba snorted. “That kid is an idiot. He's terrible at everything.” Then Kiba found himself hoisted up into the air, Sakura gripping the front of his jacket. He could feel Akamaru's claws digging into his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you ever talk about him like that. There is <em>nothing</em> wrong with him. Naruto is an amazing kid who has been through so much. Don't treat him like that.” Kiba fervently nodded, his eyes wide. Sakura dropped him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't speak again until it was his turn. He lost, pitifully, to a very enthusiastic boy named Lee. “I think I'll take you up on that offer,” Kiba mumbled to Sakura as he took his place. She looked extremely self-satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>After the kids left, and Sakura and hugged them all goodbye, strapped on her sword, and walked home with the Yamanakas, Kakashi and the boys sat in the living room. None of them spoke at first, just taking in the feeling of having a house. It wasn't a home, not yet. But it will be. Kakashi would make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurenai told me they left most of your stuff in the boxes so you can personalize your rooms.” Kakashi broke the silence. “I encourage that. Those rooms are <em>yours</em>, so make them yours.” He looked around, feeling the safety surrounding him. “It will be different for a while, but we can make it home.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's voice was so quiet when he talked. “I've never had a home before.”</p><p> </p><p>Without conscious thought, Kakashi slipped himself in between the two boys and pulled them close to him. “Listen to me and listen good. Both of you. None of us will ever be alone again. None of us. This,” He motioned to their new home with his hand. “This is ours. This is our <em>home</em>. We will make it ours. Whatever you kids want; we will get. You don't like the colors they picked; we will paint it. Although, I think they nailed you kids pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can... can I have plants?” Naruto craned his neck to look up at his sensei. “I'll keep them in my room. I promise I will take care of them. I used to have them in my apartment. They were always alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi squeezed the boy tighter to him. “Of course you can have plants. You can have a garden if you want one.” He pressed his lips into the blonde hair. “You don't have to keep them in your room. Make it look like a jungle in here.” Naruto giggled, curling himself against Kakashi's side. “What do you want, Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause as Sasuke thought about his answer. He could ask for a training area, posts buried deep in the ground that could become pockmarked by kunai and shuriken. He could ask for a sword, not as big as Sakura's, to practice kenjutsu, like Kakashi had offered way back when they first became a team. There was so much he could ask for, but nothing outweighed what he already had. “Nothing. I'm...I'm good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think about it.” Kakashi pulled him in tighter. “Let me know.” He let out a deep breath. “There's more we need to do. I'd like to bring the dogs here if you agree. Give them a place to run. Make you kids a specialized training field.” He huffed out a laugh. “Big plans. But they can wait until tomorrow. Let's get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>No one moved, however. They stayed in their small cocoon on the couch for a while longer. Then, slowly, the three got ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lay on his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. The blanket was warm, the sheets were soft, and he should be sleeping. But something was missing. It was too quiet. His thoughts were too loud, his ears roaring. He needed a distraction, something else to focus on. Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking back on the day. Focusing on the feeling of the swing, of Naruto giggling beside him. Choji holding his own in a fight against a Hyuuga and the pride he felt. How happy Sakura looked as she showed off her giant sword and her pink-stitched halter. The feeling of Kakashi sitting with them on the couch, how warm and homey it all felt.</p><p> </p><p>A door creaked open, light footsteps padding across the hallway. Sasuke saw the hallway light slice through the dark as his door opened. Naruto ducked in, shutting the door behind him. “Sasuke?” Naruto's whisper sounded loud in the quiet of the room. “Are...are you sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Slowly, Naruto worked his way toward Sasuke's bed. The moonlight shining through the window illuminated Naruto enough that Sasuke could see the boy looking nervous. He still wore the clothes Kakashi had given him, the sleeves hanging down to his elbows. Why would Naruto be nervous? “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...” He scratched the back of his head; a nervous tick Naruto has had since he was young. “It's too quiet. In my room. I think I'm used to...you...being there.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. It's too quiet because they are used to sleeping next to each other, hearing the other breathing. He actually missed Naruto <em>snoring</em>. “C'mon.” Sasuke flipped the blanket down before he could overthink this. “Get in.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto dived in, curling himself in the blanket. They faced each other, eyes meeting in the moonlight. “Thank you, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't drool on my pillow, loser.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto kicked his shin in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi awoke the next morning to find Naruto's door open and the boy missing. He had a moment of panic as he threw Sasuke's bedroom door open. Then he just stopped. Sasuke was on his back, one arm over his stomach. Naruto was pressed tight against him, his head on Sasuke's shoulder. At some point in the night, one of them kicked the blanket off of their feet, allowing Kakashi to see them tangled together.</p><p> </p><p>Silently closing the door, Kakashi padded to the bathroom. A smile played on his face as he relieved himself and washed his hands. He'd always sensed it, nagging at the back of his mind, in his previous life. As stubborn and committed as Naruto was, he went further for Sasuke than anyone would for a friend. Maybe because he wasn't after a <em>friend</em> at all. And Sasuke, so determined to break a bond of friendship, that wasn't <em>just</em> friendship at all. All the pieces clicked into place.</p><p> </p><p>He let the kids sleep in. He let them enjoy just being together before daylight breaks the spell. Instead, Kakashi went back to his room and silently sorted out the boxes. Giving the boys the privacy they deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I googled this until my eyes fell out, and I can't get a definitive answer on when Yagura (Mizukage of Kiri) was actually in power and when he died. Some are saying he died shortly before the Zabuza arc, others are saying it wasn't until the time skip. So, you know what, I'll do it my way. Yagura is still alive. Still running Kiri into the blood soaked ground. Deal? Deal. But, if you know more than I do (which is highly possible) then tell me. </p><p>I'll try to explain my headcanon on Yagura dying and when Mei came into power as I go. </p><p>Also, it got a little "shippy" with Kakashi and Gai...I didn't mean it to. I honestly wasn't planning on hooking Kakashi up with anyone in this story...but, then again, my hands get possessed. And that mission I talked about? It's on the wiki. I would absolutely LOVE a spin off that just follows Kakashi through his lifetime. Why was that never a thing? Instead, we get Boruto. (I'm sorry...I'll keep my comments to myself about that.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>According to the wiki, Kubikiribocho only weighs 66lbs. Now that's nothing to sneeze at and it's still a substantial amount of weight to hold as a sword is meant to be held, but I just thought it would be more. The more you know. </p><p>Every time I post a chapter, I get hit with anxiety. "This is the one they won't like." "People are going to stop reading." My anxiety kicks into overdrive. And then I read the comments. You are all amazing. You're so nice, so sweet, so helpful. I have literally put my heart and soul into this fic, eat, sleep and breathe this fic, and I am SO happy you lovelies are enjoying it. Sending lots of love and hugs your way. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of breakfast woke Sakura up. Grilled fish and rice wafting up the stairs and under Ino's bedroom door. Her stomach gave a rumble as she breathed in deeply. From beside her, Ino giggled. Sakura could feel it against her back with how close Ino was lying to her. She was so warm with her arm draped over Sakura's side. Sakura felt calm. She felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” Sakura whispered. “The mission was...it was hard. The guys, they're great, but -”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes you just need a girl.” Ino finished for her, tightening the grip around Sakura's middle. “I missed you, too.” Sakura could feel Ino's breath on her neck. “Do you want to talk about it? The mission? How you got the sword?”</p><p> </p><p>It was easier to talk about it, Sakura thought if she didn't face Ino. If she couldn't see the expression on her face, couldn't see if Ino was judging her or disappointed in her. It was slow, how Sakura started to tell the story. There were a lot of stops and starts, trailed-off sentences, and shaky breaths. Then she got to the bridge, to Zabuza and Haku and the sword. “I... he was going to kill sensei. I had to do <em>something</em>. The sword was just lying there. I... I picked it up and...and just swung. I cut his leg off, Ino.”</p><p> </p><p>A gasp left Ino. Sakura was prepared for the blonde to pull away, to stand up and kick Sakura out of her house. She waited for Ino to be disgusted by her. Instead, Ino gripped Sakura's hand and squeezed it. “It's your team, Sakura. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. You saved your team.” She leaned her forehead against the back of Sakura's head. “You earned that sword. She belongs to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if Sandaime gets his way.” Sakura snorted. “He wants to give it back to Kiri. Told me that, unless I can use it in a week, he's sending it back.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino sat up so suddenly Sakura jolted. “What?” Ino practically pulled her to a sitting position. “Are you serious?” With her blonde hair sticking up, still sleep warm and her pajamas rumpled, she grabbed Sakura's shoulders. “You need to get to your sensei. You need to get training! That sword will not leave you, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ino.” Sakura smiled. “But first, breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was warm. Not the unpleasant kind, where your skin is clammy and your clothes stick to you. Not in the way you feel when you're sick when a fever sends cold sweats all over. It was the way you feel warm when you're happy. When you're lying in the sun, just content in letting the rays wash over you, warm the air around you. It was the feeling of tranquility.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up in parts, senses coming back one at a time. His hair gently moving in a rhythm. Softness around him, under him, gripped in his fingers. Something solid against his back, keeping him close. The scent of sandalwood and lavender was all around him. Naruto wanted to bask in it. He wanted to soak the warmth in, embed the scent into his skin, keep the softness under his hand, just stay wherever he was, and keep this feeling alive.</p><p> </p><p>The solid feeling against his back moved, an arm sliding from his shoulder to his side. One blue eye cracked open, trying to see where he was. The last thing Naruto remembered was crawling in bed beside Sasuke. A soft, dark shirt met him. His tan fingers gripped the fabric, curling against the solid body underneath. Warm breath was moving his hair, slow, deep breaths, as Sasuke slept. Gently, slowly, Naruto slid his head back, looking into Sasuke's face. The normal perpetual frown the dark-haired boy usually wore smoothed out in his sleep. He looked younger, peaceful as if the terrible things he'd experienced didn't happen.</p><p> </p><p>When he was small, when he would see the parents hug their children, Naruto used to crave it. He craved for something he'd never had. With his spare blanket rolled up, Naruto would lay tight against it, pretending as if it was a person sleeping next to him, a parent. Someone who loved him cared about him, actually <em>wanted</em> him around. It never felt right. Never quite satisfied him. But <em>this</em>, a solid, living body next to him, was what Naruto had wanted. He knew it wouldn't last forever. When Sasuke woke up, realized what they were doing, he would push Naruto away. This would be the last time Naruto was allowed in Sasuke's bed. So, until then, Naruto would just relish the feeling. Soak it in. Burn it into his memory. Keep it with him forever.</p><p> </p><p>But his time ran out when Sasuke shifted underneath him. A pale hand pushed the blanket down, sending a blast of cool air to disturb the warm cocoon Naruto was laying in. The blonde debated. Should he lay there, let Sasuke blame it on something strange Naruto did in his sleep? Should he jump up, leave the room now and eliminate the embarrassment that was sure to follow?</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot.” Sasuke's voice was husky with sleep. Tensing, Naruto readied himself. This was it. Sasuke would kick him out. The pale hand that pushed the blanket down raised again. Instead of pushing him, slapping him, hitting him, it tugged at the shirt Sasuke was wearing. “Please tell me you didn't drool on my shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Confused at the difference between what he expected and what was happening, Naruto blinked. Just to make sure he wasn't sleeping. “Um, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “Are you asking me or telling me?” He felt at the part of his shirt Naruto's face was laying on. “Feels dry.” Noticing how tense Naruto was, how still the boy was laying, Sasuke craned his neck to look down at him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are...are you mad?”</p><p> </p><p>One thing Sasuke hated was when Naruto's voice was small and quiet. The boy did it when he was scared of something, unsure. “Why would I be mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tried to pull back, but Sasuke's arm was still a solid force behind him. “Cause I'm lying on you. Like this. You probably hate it, right? I... I won't come back tomorrow night if you don't want me to. I'll sleep in my own bed. It's just...you're warm and I...”</p><p> </p><p>“I woke up sometime during the night. Your hair was practically up my nose.” Naruto felt Sasuke's hand push his hair down. “Like it is right now.” He watched as the pale hand dropped back to Sasuke's chest. “Even in the apartment I never saw you sleeping that sound. You...you usually are moving, making facial expressions. So, I just left you there. It...it wasn't...bothering me.”</p><p> </p><p>Neither one said anything for a while. They just laid there, afraid to move, afraid to break whatever was going on. The light filtering through the blinds showed them how late in the morning it was. It was beyond time for them to be awake. Kakashi would already be up, dressed, and ready for the day. The boys should be doing much the same. Naruto stared ahead, taking in Sasuke's long, pale fingers. He was up close to the hand Sasuke almost lost, the one pumped full of Haku's poison. A scar, one he will probably always have, was a shiny white circle. It almost looked as if Sasuke's skin was puckered there, the skin growing in a swirling pattern. Naruto hadn't noticed at the time, but the senbon had gone clear through his hand. Without really thinking about it, Naruto reached out and took Sasuke's hand, running his thumb over the scar. Sasuke started, but let Naruto look, let him turn the hand over, and see the matching scar on his palm. Sakura had said the poison made it harder to heal. Shizune was worried more about getting his feeling back than healing a small scar. It would stay, a constant reminder of what they'd gone through, of their first brush with death during a mission.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until Naruto started wiggling in bed, constantly fidgeting, that the moment was broken. Reluctantly, Naruto slowly pulled away from the warmth. “I, uh, have to pee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can't help it!” A tanned foot got caught in the blanket, tripping Naruto as he tried to rush out the door. “Where is the bathroom, again?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn't answer, he just let the boy find it on his own. Kakashi had yelled something from the kitchen before a door slammed shut. Pulling the blanket off of him, Sasuke sat up, placing his feet flat on the cool floor. The sun filtering through the blinds showed the silhouette of a bird sitting on his window, head cocking back and forth, an eye trained on something inside the window. Lifting the blinds, Sasuke came face-to-face with a crow, large and black.</p><p> </p><p>A crow. Like Itachi's.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned and ran, rounding the door frame and sliding into the living room. He heard, vaguely, Kakashi and Naruto yelling at him, but continued through the room and out the door. Footsteps sounded on the hardwood behind him. Clad in his pajamas, Sharingan spinning in his eyes, Sasuke took off across the newly mowed grass, soft under his feet. He reached the back of the house to see the crow still seated on the outside window sill. It cocked its head at him, tilting from side to side as it took him in. Black wings spread out, long and shining, before pushing off the wood. Sasuke heard himself yell, hands stretched out, trying to grab at the crow. A hint of red could be seen in the bird's eyes as he flew just out of reach. Sasuke didn't have a jutsu for this. He didn't have anything on him for capturing a bird, didn't know what else to try. He was missing his opportunity. Itachi was getting away.</p><p> </p><p>Then a yellow blur rushed past him, springing off the ground and into the air. Sasuke turned to see two Narutos standing there, eyes trained on a third one flying through the sky. Naruto had used two of himself to throw him into the air. A triumphant yell echoed through the clearing before Naruto came colliding with the ground. The fall should have caused the clone to expel. Instead, the two Narutos beside him went away in a puff of smoke. Naruto had thrown the real him in the air, instead.</p><p> </p><p>The crow was pecking at Naruto's fingers, jabbing his sharp beak into the tanned skin. Naruto yipped each time but kept his grip on the bird. “This bastard is biting me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on.” Kakashi came over, transferring the hold of the bird from Naruto's hands to his. Holding the crow's head in one hand, he kept the large bird from biting him. The marks on Naruto's skin were already fading away. “Sasuke. What made you think this was Itachi's crow?”</p><p> </p><p>How did Sasuke explain it was a gut feeling? Would that be reason enough for Kakashi to believe him? He knew what he saw, he knew he saw the Sharingan glowing in the bird's eyes, but would anyone believe that? “I - I -”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi knelt in front of him, still holding the crow tightly. “Gut feeling?” Sasuke nodded. “Okay. Let's come up with something to keep him in. Naruto, I need you to make a seal that will block ninjutsu. I want this bird to stay here.” Naruto nodded and jogged to the house. Sasuke followed behind Kakashi, feeling embarrassed about his sudden loss of composure. “What did I tell you, Sasuke? The first night you came to my apartment and we talked about your brother. What did I say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look underneath the underneath.”</p><p> </p><p>The jounin nodded. “You have done great. Now, let's see what's behind this crow.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was sitting on the living room floor, seal paper and ink spread in front of him. With a tongue poked between his lips, he carefully drew the runes and symbols that would hold a summon in place, along with blocking outside jutsu. The paper was nearly three feet long when he was done, the final touch of the Uzumaki swirl in the middle. Kakashi sat the crow in the center, making the scroll glow a bright red. Try as it may, the crow could not move, could not lift a foot from the scroll.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Naruto looked from the crow to Kakashi. “Now what?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door, three hard raps of knuckles, that interrupted Kakashi's train of thought. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened, showing Sakura and her sword waiting on the porch. “Hello, boys!” She was all smiles until she took in their expressions. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The crow, head twitching and twisting around, taking in everything, turned to stare at the pink-haired girl. Sasuke stood in front of it, arms crossed over his pajama shirt. “This crow was watching me through my window.”</p><p> </p><p>“It - it's a crow. They, uh, do that. Stare in windows.” The girl was very confused on why the boys had sealed an animal who was, basically, doing what the species did. Crows were inquisitive by nature, and the house had popped up seemingly out of nowhere. Of course, it was curious.</p><p> </p><p>Down on the floor, at the crow's level, Naruto stared into the bird's eyes, moving his head in the same twitchy movements. “This one is different. Its eyes look...smarter? They don't look like normal animal eyes. And Kaka-sensei said it could be a summons.”</p><p> </p><p>Realizing Sakura was <em>more</em> confused the longer Naruto talked, Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, leaning down to her level. “The crow is Uchiha Itachi's summons.” A sharp gasp left the girl's mouth. “If it is a regular crow, then we will let it go. It's not harmed, just kept in place. If it is Itachi's summons, then we need to know why he's here.”</p><p> </p><p>With a loud thud, Sakura sat the Kubikiribocho on the floor, leaning it against a wall. She had come to train, but this was a more pressing matter. “What do we do, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Make him talk,” Naruto answered before scratching his chin. “Can they talk? Or is that another bird? Yeah, those big ones, really colorful...parrots!” Sasuke just rolled his eyes. “Or are summons different? I mean, Pakkun can talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all summons can talk, Naruto.” Kakashi gently picked up the scroll, moving the bird to the kitchen table. “Itachi's pact with the crows was different. They are real crows, wild crows, that he formed a bond with. They became his summons by choice. It's rare, but it can happen.” It was as if the bird was watching him, his gaze cold and calculating. The same gaze Kakashi had seen Itachi level at opponents years ago. “Now, what to do next.” Itachi was known for genjutsu, second only to Shisui. He could trap people with one finger, not even needing to look them in the eye. It wasn't a far jump to think he could catch someone by one of his crows. Being eye to eye, letting himself be vulnerable to Itachi, was not an option. But how else would he find out what the man wanted? Hunkering down in front of the crow, Sasuke let himself stare into the Sharingan. Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, pulling him backward. “What do you think you're doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants to talk to me.” Sasuke's voice was so flat, so serious. “Then let him. Sometimes, to gain the upper hand, you have to make the enemy think they've won. You taught us that.”</p><p> </p><p>Although Kakashi will admit he did teach his kids that, he never met for it to be used like this. There were too many unknowns. Where was Itachi? Was he alone? He'd hurt his baby brother before when Jiraiya had taken Naruto on a trip to find Tsunade. He'd put Sasuke in a genjutsu it took the strongest medic in the Elemental Nations to pull him out of. It couldn't be assumed Itachi wouldn't do it this time, as well. And, as strong as Kakashi was, he wasn't sure if he was a match for Itachi. At this time, Sasuke definitely wasn't. “No. Absolutely not. We don't know where he is if he's alone, why he wants you there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stood up, his eyes are defiant. “That's why I need to go!” His hands were fists at his sides. “You can't tell me to look underneath the underneath and then not let me actually do it! I need to know why he did it, why he left me alive, why he made me watch it over and over and over again. I deserve to know!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not saying you don't deserve to know, Sasuke. I'm saying this is not the safest way to find out. You could be captured and we won't know where you are.” Kakashi's eyes were pleading. “Let me think. Let us find another way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't think I'm strong enough. You don't think I can take care of myself. You think I'm weak.” Sasuke watched as Kakashi shook his head, hard. “Is that what this is? Living together? Is it just a way to control me? Keep me in the village? I'll lea -”</p><p> </p><p>There was no way Kakashi could let Sasuke finish that sentence. The fear of him saying he will leave sent pain through his chest. Moments in time, flashes of what was, were running through his head. Sasuke on the steps talking about his one goal being to kill his brother. Sasuke tied to a tree after nearly putting a Chidori through Naruto, the boy trying to convince Kakashi they didn't have anything in common, they hadn't both lost people they loved. Naruto lying, bleeding, at the bottom of a waterfall, Sasuke's scratched headband lying beside him. No. Not again. It can't happen again. “I will not lose you kids -!” Kakashi cut himself off, so close to saying 'again,' so close to admitting he had lived through this before. “I cannot lose you kids.” Even to his own ears, his voice sounded broken.</p><p> </p><p>Three sets of eyes bored into him. The crow clicked his beak as if reminding them it was there. Dark eyes flickered from the bird to his sensei. He was being too impulsive. His urge to find the truth outweighing his reasoning. Jumping into a genjutsu headfirst, with no backup, no way out, was stupid. The words of his brother, telling him to live in hatred and anger, sounded loud in his mind. His sole purpose for living, for <em>surviving</em>, was to have his revenge. It had taken a backseat to training and missions and his team and a <em>house</em>. There was no hatred and anger, just contentment. Dangerous contentment. A fidgeting blonde caught his attention, looking so nervous, so scared, that Sasuke's chest ached. Awaking in the night, finding Naruto tight against him, wasn't the jarring experience it was supposed to be. It should scare him to realize he wants that experience again. But it doesn't. He was supposed to hate Sakura, despise her. She would hold him back, keep him from his goal. But she wasn't the same Sakura she was in the academy. He doesn't hate her.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Kakashi. He was only supposed to be a means to an end, a way to get stronger, a way to defeat his brother. But Kakashi became something bigger, something more important. He gave Sasuke a place to live, a place to outrun the nightmares and the ghosts. A way not to be alone. Kakashi gave Sasuke something he hadn't had since he was seven, a <em>family.</em> He'd thought that, once his parents died, no one would ever care for him again. Being a ninja meant he was disposable. Kakashi would just train them, push them through the chuunin exams, and his job would be done. Mission over. But, instead, Kakashi promised them a home. He promised them stability and training and someone who <em>cared</em>. Maybe they were giving Kakashi something in return. Something Kakashi hadn't had before. Something Kakashi didn't want to lose.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was wavering on his feet. Torn between remaining stoic and reliving the warmth he'd felt last night on the couch. He'd seen Naruto and Sakura hug their sensei plenty of times, and Kakashi had seemed to give them out freely, but Sasuke never did. The look on Kakashi's face, the open hurt, and Sasuke knew he had to do something, or say something. “I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a thud as Kakashi dropped to his knees, his arms reaching out for the boy. Sasuke saw it happening, feeling like it was in slow motion, as Kakashi pulled him forward, wrapping him in a hug. “We'll get your answers, Sasuke, I promise. But not like that. Not while putting you in danger.” Sasuke nodded against Kakashi's shoulder, hands stubbornly at his side. “I care about you too much, Sasuke. I can't let you do something reckless. You understand, right?” The man pulled back, looking Sasuke in the eye. “We've lost too much, you and I. Neither of us wants to lose anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>A squawk from the crow startled everyone, flapping its wings impatiently. Kakashi dropped his arms, feeling tapped out emotionally. It was something he feared would be a constant issue, a festering wound easily opened. Sasuke was a flight risk, and Kakashi was afraid he would do or say something wrong, send him running to a dark dungeon and an evil man. A towel was grabbed from the kitchen, and Sasuke watched as Naruto covered the bird, earning another squawk.</p><p> </p><p>“Then...what do we do?” He centered his dark eyes on Kakashi, not sure where to go from here. If he would have had the blinds closed, Sasuke may not have known the bird was there. What else didn't he know? What else had he missed? “Has he always been watching me?”</p><p> </p><p>Wasn't that the million ryo question? Kakashi had never noticed before, never really paid attention. Was there always a crow following Sasuke? Was Itachi always looking out for his baby brother in the only way he could? “I don't know.” Kakashi was telling the truth. He honestly didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>“Could...could we send him a message?” Everyone turned and looked at Sakura. “If that crow belongs to Sasuke's brother, then it will return to him, right? If we attach a message to it the crow will take it right back to his owner.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded. “You could tell him what you know, what you learned from all that information Kaka-sensei got you. Maybe he will tell you more?” He shrugged. “It can't hurt, right?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause, a long moment where Sasuke thought about Naruto's idea, and Kakashi weighed the pros and cons. It would be a safer way for Sasuke to contact his brother, maybe learn more information. It wasn't like he was telling Itachi where he was, the man already knew. He apparently knew about their brand-new home. What was worrying Kakashi the most was the chance the letter got intercepted. Naruto could seal it, but he didn't have Itachi's chakra signature to tune the seal to. Encoding it is an option, but they were genin, they didn't know of any high-level encryption.</p><p> </p><p>Or did they?</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, my dear. Have you learned any encryption skills from Ino?” The fake innocent look on Sakura's face told volumes. “Itachi was proficient at decoding messages.” Kakashi turned to Sasuke. “Sakura can encode the letter you write. Then we will send that to Itachi. See if we can get some dialogue started between you two. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a fragile hope in Sasuke's eyes. The world had him so jaded, afraid to care, afraid to believe in anyone, but he so wanted to. “I want to try.” If there was a chance to get some answers, it was worth the effort. He found a pen and paper before disappearing into his room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Running his hands through his messy hair, Kakashi felt worn out. He looked at Sakura, at the huge sword leaning against the wall. She came to train, to win the challenge against Sarutobi. “Okay. Sakura is here to train. We have a Hokage to prove wrong.” The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Kakashi just talked over her. “Naruto, stay in here. Sasuke might need some support and you are the best person to give it. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on this bird.” The boy nodded but didn't look very convinced. He gave a nervous look toward the bedroom door. Kakashi walked over to the front door, grabbing the Kubikiribocho along the way. “C'mon, Sakura. Let's get started.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The pen tapped against the desk, a blank sheet of paper sitting in front of him. Sasuke had so many questions, so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to know, and he didn't know where to start. There were false starts, moments where the pen was a hair width away from touching the paper, but Sasuke pulled back. How do you talk to the man who killed your entire family and destroyed everything you've ever known?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>Nii-san</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Itachi</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Murderer</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Why did you do it? Why leave me alive? </em><strike><em>Why torture me?</em></strike> <strike><em>Why not kill me, too?</em></strike></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ran a shaking hand through his hair. At one point in his life, Sasuke could easily talk to Itachi, tell him everything. He followed his big brother around, constantly yapping at him, constantly talking to him, trying to get his big brother to pay attention to him. Now, five years later, Sasuke couldn't think of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strike>I hate you.</strike> I hated you. Why are you watching me? Have you always been watching? <strike>What have you seen?</strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slammed a hand on his desk, making the wood rumble. Why was this so difficult? Throwing his head back, Sasuke groaned in frustration. He needs to write <em>something</em> down. He needs to talk to his brother; he needs to find out <em>why</em>. Sasuke's eyes flitted over to the bed, still unmade. Itachi told him to stay alone, live in hate and anger, and feel pain until the Mangekyou formed. And he did, for a while. At least until he was twelve. Then he met his genin team, got a jounin sensei who cared, got people he can call friends and a place to live that wasn't full of ghosts. Sasuke had done the exact opposite of what Itachi asked, and it was working out. It was making Sasuke <em>happy</em>. He crumpled up the paper, grabbed the pen, and left his room. Naruto was waiting for him, wanting to go to him but afraid to interrupt. They shared a look before Sasuke grabbed another sheet of paper and stood at the kitchen island. Naruto kept inching closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke...did you mean it? That you'd leave?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath in before letting it out. Was he serious? Could he actually leave this warmth he'd found? “No.” Honestly, Sasuke only said it because he knew it would hurt. His first instinct is to lash out, 'I'll hurt you before you hurt me' mentality that was dangerous to have. “I'm not leaving. I... was angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at the tiled countertop, running his nails over the grout. “I don't want you to leave. It's probably really selfish. People told me before that I am. I don't want you to think I only think about myself. But...this is the first family I had. I don't want to lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not going anywhere, Naruto. I... I don't want to lose this, either.” Mere months earlier, Sasuke would have rather ate his foot than admit he needed anyone. He was better alone. He was better living in hate and anger. And then he spent the night at Kakashi's apartment, spent the night in a place that had other people there. He could hear them breathing. He could feel their presence. And, nightmare notwithstanding, he had the best night's sleep since he was seven. Sasuke glanced up to see a small smile on Naruto's face. Sasuke still didn't understand how anyone could hate him the way the villagers did. Naruto could be annoying, always loud and pranking people, but he gave so much of himself to everything he did. “Wait.” Sasuke dropped the pen on the kitchen island. “Who told you that you were selfish?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Naruto shrugged. “Kiba did.” Sasuke's eyes darkened. “I mean, I guess I was. In the academy, I helped an old lady carry her groceries during lunch and she gave me a couple of those big apples. I didn't have anything to eat that day, so they were my lunch. Kiba wanted one, but he wouldn't trade me for the apple. He told me I was selfish.”</p><p> </p><p>Killing comrades was frowned upon. Sasuke needed to remind himself of that. “Naruto. Listen to me. You are not selfish. Kiba is an asshole.” He looked back down at the blank sheet of paper, sitting there mocking him. “What do I say to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him what you told me.” Naruto's eyes looked bright against the white cabinets. “Tell him you don't want to be like him. Tell him you want to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “Is it that simple?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause before Naruto answered. “Are you? Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of an answer, Sasuke picked up his pen and began writing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I did what you told me. I lived in hate and anger. I was alone. I didn't have anybody. All I wanted to do was to follow you. To get revenge. But I don't want to live like that anymore. I can't live that like anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>You were the person I always looked up to. What happened to you? The Itachi that stood in front of me that night was not my brother. He was a stranger. How much of what I remember is real? You put me in a genjutsu, you made me relive seeing our parents die over and over again. But, did you show me something false? I have a million questions that I deserve answers to. Why did you do it? Why didn't you kill me, too? Was someone controlling you? Were you forced? Please, Itachi, tell me the truth. I deserve it. I have </em>earned<em> it.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How long have you been watching me? How many crows have followed me over the past five years? What were you looking for? What did you see? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please answer me. Please don't ignore this. Tell me what I deserve to know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Sasuke stood back, laying the pen on the countertop, he read over the letter. It was disjointed. It was nothing like the carefully written papers he'd handed in to Iruka. But it was real. It was raw. It was his honest emotions and thoughts. He glanced over to see Naruto's eyes flickering from the tile to the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead.” Sasuke slid the paper toward him. “Nothing you don't already know.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes moved back and forth as Naruto read the letter. His face was serious, eyebrows drew down, and a frown on his mouth. Naruto read slow, using his finger to keep pace, sometimes he sounded out the kanji, working his lips around the letters until they made sense. Sometimes Sakura would work with him when writing mission reports, helping him read kanji better, write it neater. It was helping, Sasuke noticed, as Naruto's finger moved with more confidence, as he rolled the words around his mouth less and less, that Sakura was a pretty good teacher.</p><p> </p><p>When he was done, Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. “This is definitely it. Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>With one last look at the crow, Sasuke took Naruto by the wrist and pulled him toward the hall. “We should probably get dressed before we join Sakura for training.” Naruto looked down, seeing he was still in his pajamas. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Moron.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There were blisters on Sakura's hands, her skin covered in sweat, her braided hair was plastered to her neck. Several clones stood in front of her, a mix of Sasuke and Naruto, as she gripped the hilt of Kubikiribocho tightly. Kakashi stood off to the side with the originals of her two teammates. The Kubikiribocho was too deadly for her to fight her teammates, and Sakura didn't quite have the skill to properly control it. The muscles in her arms ached as she lifted the sword, holding it parallel to the ground. She could feel her arms shake holding the weight.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, are you done?” Her arms were shaking enough that Kakashi could see the sword vibrating. “You can take a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Her voice was firm. “I'm fine.” Sakura straightened her back and squared her shoulders. With a yell, she swung the sword. In one wide arc, she managed to mow down the entire group of clones in one movement. The force of the swing sent Sakura twirling around as the smoke from the clones clouded in front of her. She looked so surprised, so startled, as she stopped spinning. The tip of the sword hit the ground, digging into the earth. Wavering with dizziness, Sakura held out one hand to stabilize her. Then, as she looked up to see the shocked expressions on her boys' faces, she began to laugh. “I literally just spun clear around!”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi walked over, taking the hilt from her hand. “That's enough for today, my little ballerina.” Sakura just laughed harder. “Let's go get your hands fixed up.” He threw the sword over his shoulder, carrying it in the house. The sword leaned against the wall next to where her halter was hanging. Sakura skipped to the bathroom and hopped up on the counter, laying her hands, palms up, on her lap. The blisters were red and angry, filled up with serum and blood. The boys followed her into the bathroom, Naruto flopped on the toilet lid and Sasuke leaned against the wall. Kakashi followed them with the first aid kit in hand. He gently cleaned her hands off with sterile wipes before popping the blisters with a sterile senbon. After they were drained and cleaned out, Kakashi rubbed an antibiotic ointment over her wounds. He wrapped her hands with bright white gauze before patting her head. “Good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei...do you think I can do it?” Sakura looked unsure. “Do you think I can use the sword enough to impress the Hokage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Kakashi didn't even think about it. He knew his girl could do it. “I believe that, by the end of the week, you will be able to wield that sword with proficiency. He doesn't even think you can lift it, so you're already way ahead.” She smirked. “I will not let you lose this sword, Sakura. I promise.” Her eyes met his with so much relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sensei.” She leaned forward, hugging him as best she could without using her hands. “You are the best.” Kakashi pressed his lips into her hair. “I'm so happy we got you as our sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head, looking at his two boys. Sasuke's eyes met his for a moment before the boy dropped his gaze to the floor. “So am I.” Dark eyes focused on him again. “I got lucky with you three.” Naruto's smile was blinding in the small room.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Long after Sakura had encoded the letter and left, and dinner was had, Naruto jumped in the shower. It was the first time that entire day that Kakashi and Sasuke had been alone. Kakashi had just finished the dishes, drying his hands on a towel, when Sasuke handed him the original letter. The crow chirped and clacked his beak from the kitchen counter, a bowl of worms sitting in front of it. It might be a spy, but they wouldn't let the bird starve.</p><p> </p><p>“Read it.” Sasuke held the paper out, waiting for Kakashi to grab it. “I'm sending this to Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi gently took the paper, reading it carefully. Sasuke waited, trying hard not to fidget. The letter was full of emotion, full of heart. It asked questions that Sasuke definitely deserved answers to. “I really hope you get your answers, Sasuke. You deserve them.” He handed the letter back. “You did great, very full of heart.” Kakashi smiled. “Let's get the encoded one wrapped to the crow's leg, then Naruto can break the seal.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them stood on the porch, Kakashi sitting the bird on the banister. It stood there for a moment, tilting its head back and forth as if waiting for directions. Sasuke stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Give that letter to my brother. Tell him I expect and answer.”</p><p> </p><p>The crow's eyes flashed red before spreading out the jet-black wings. As he took off, the three watched its silhouette against the moon until it faded away. Sasuke was the first to turn and walk into the house. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him inside. Sasuke was already in his room, the door shut when the other two entered the hallway. Kakashi squeezed Naruto's shoulder before telling him goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's room felt cold after spending the previous night with Sasuke. He told himself he knew it wouldn't be a permanent thing. Sasuke only let him in there because it was the first night in the new house and he was being nice. Sasuke didn't actually <em>want</em> him there. He pulled his soft cover up to his nose and buried himself into the bed. The damp blonde hair fanned over the pillow. His tanned fingers gripped the cover, twisting it and holding it close. It was so quiet. He could feel the Kyuubi poking at his mind, trying to pull him into the flooded dungeon. Naruto squeezed his eyes closed, trying to will it away, fight away the urge to run to someone. Just because he could doesn't mean he should. He doesn't want to become annoying, become a bother, be kicked out. That would honestly devastate him.</p><p> </p><p>It took him so long to fall asleep, his mind a jumbled mess. Just as he began to doze off, just as his eyes began drifting closed, the door to his room clicked open. The hallway light showed a perfect silhouette of Sasuke arguing with himself as he stepped into Naruto's room and back out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke?” Naruto sat up on one elbow, watching the boy as he froze in the doorway. It reminded him so much of how he felt the previous night, standing in front of Sasuke's bed unsure and nervous. Was that what Sasuke wanted? Did he want in Naruto's bed? Taking a leap of faith, Naruto flipped the blanket down. “C'mon Sasuke.” The door shut with a quiet click before the bed dipped. Sasuke slid himself under the blanket, keeping a solid distance between the two. But even that was good enough for Naruto. Just Sasuke's breathing provided an amazing ambiance for him to sleep to.</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto's breathing evened out, when Sasuke was sure he slipped into sleep, that's when Sasuke scooted closer. It was too quiet in his room. His mind replayed everything. The crow, the fight with Kakashi, Sakura's training, sending the crow off. He needed a distraction. He needed the one person who always kept him centered. Once they were close enough to share body heat, Naruto's hand shot out, twisting the tanned fingers in Sasuke's shirt. It was so familiar, felt so much like home, that Sasuke let it there. There was a snort and the smacking of Naruto's lips before he settled down again, seemingly happy and comfy. Sasuke rolled his eyes, stretching his long legs out under the blanket. Their toes bumped together, startling Sasuke at first. But, seeing as how Naruto didn't move, Sasuke slowly slid his feet back, their toes touching again. Sasuke told himself he just accidentally did it, that it was the only way his legs were comfortable, and let it drop. Instead, he buried his head in the blanket and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The crow landed on a window sill, shaking his wings out as he waited. Pale hands reached out for him, untying the letter from his leg. There was a murmur, a quiet validation before the bird was carried inside. The paper was unrolled, skimmed over, and its importance decided. Two lefts, a right, and a large red door was knocked on.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and shut, footsteps tapping across the hardwood. “Sir, the crow has returned.” The letter was handed over to the man behind the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally.” The man impatiently unrolled the scroll with one hand. A quick skim of the page and he sighed. “Encryption. Of course. Damn Hatake.” There was a creak in the leather chair as the man stood up. “Well, it may still be of use.” He looked toward the boy standing on the other side of the desk. “Well, boy, let's give you a name. Just in case I need you to infiltrate.” The pale face plastered on his best fake smile. “From now on your name is Sai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lord Danzo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure if I should apologize for how angsty this got or not. </p><p>Also, I want the image of little Sakura and this gigantic sword twirling around like a top because she put too much force behind a swing stuck in your head as it is in mine. :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I learned something with the last chapter. Everyone hates Danzo. I wonder if he's more hated than Umbridge or if they're pretty equally hated? </p><p>I love you lovelies so much. You're all amazing! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's something to be said about intuition. Some people call it a gut feeling, some people say divination, whatever you call it, everyone knows what it is. Everyone knows how it feels. Something niggles at your mind, a heavy feeling in your gut, an itch in a place you can't scratch. That was how Uchiha Itachi felt as he sat outside the Akatsuki base. The Land of Rivers sat between The Land of Wind and the Land of Fire, a meeting of dry heat and humid warmth that resulted in heavy precipitation that created dense rivers. Carved into a canyon a river had eroded deep into the ground was a hollowed-out cave. It was the meeting place for the members, a place to get orders and missions alike.</p><p> </p><p>He and his partner, Kisame, had just returned from a mission, an assassination that guaranteed to increase the coffers. Except it didn't bring in as much as the organization's treasurer, Kakuzu, thought it should have. Itachi had left it to Kisame to argue with the hotheaded bounty hunter. Kakuzu's latest partner stood to the side, not wanting to get involved. He was the third partner Kakuzu had been assigned, the other two meeting an untimely end. This one, who Itachi wasn't interested in meeting, had only been there for a week and already looked terrified of Kakuzu.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi was never one for arguing. He chose to let his actions speak for him instead. It was something his father had taught him at a young age when Fugaku would take Itachi to battlefields, let him witness the carnage. The silence that stretched across the blood-soaked lands spoke volumns. It told stories about young ninja gone before their time, and Itachi listened well. Now he knew exactly how strong silence could be.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat himself on an outcrop of rock, leaning his back against the stone and tilting his face to the sun, he could hear the flapping wings of a crow slowly soaring toward him. He knew the chakra signature of each crow loyal to him, their individual personalities and quirks. This was one of the crows normally used in his clones, not his messengers. Not the one he had been expecting. It swooped down, landing neatly on Itachi's outstretched hand. As it tilted it's head in the jagged way birds do, Itachi got a glimpse of the Sharingan in its eye. It had something to tell him. The connection they shared between Sharingans was unique to Itachi and the crows. The messages sent between them were quick, nearly free of outside influence. When Itachi wasn't responding with his own Sharingan quick enough, the crow gently nipped his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes.” Itachi brought his other hand up, gently stroking the crow's chest. “What do you have to show me?”</p><p> </p><p>Through the connection, Itachi saw the world as the crow does. He soared high in the sky, gliding over tree tops and over cliffs. There were other crows beside him, chirping in the wind as they communicated. The walls of Konoha came into view as he and another crow separated from the group. They soared through the village, dipping between trees and buildings, searching for their target. One minute the messenger crow was beside him, they divided to circle a building, but then the crow did not reappear. He circled around, searching the other side of the building. Through an open window, he heard the messenger crow squawk loudly before being silenced. Then a man's voice, one Itachi had heard before and never wanted to hear again.</p><p> </p><p>They disconnected with a jolt. Itachi startled the crow as he abruptly stood up. No. Danzo had promised not to interfere, to let Itachi watch over his brother from afar. The crows being allowed in the village was part of the deal. Sasuke would remain safe, and Itachi would check on him periodically to make sure Danzo kept up his side. It had been months since Itachi caught a glimpse of Sasuke, the mission took him far away, too far to send the messenger crow. As soon as Itachi had returned to the base, he'd sent out the crow, only for it to get abducted.</p><p> </p><p>The crow on his finger flapped his wings, taking to the sky. Itachi's cloak billowed around him as he entered the cave. Kisame was still arguing with Kakuzu, demanding he and Itachi's appropriate payment. The teen inserted himself between the two, getting Kisame's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I have something to do. I'll be back within a month.”</p><p> </p><p>Kisame tilted his head, hand gripped on the Samehada's hilt. “Uh, okay. Do you want your cut before you go?” He bounced a bag in his free hand, Itachi's share of the mission pay. “It's part of it, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi took the bag, slipping it into the pocket of his cloak. He nodded at both men before exiting the cave. It wasn't written in stone that partners had to follow each other everywhere. They could go on their own during down time. With the mission he and Kisame just finished, they were due at least a couple weeks. Itachi intended to make use of it. He could feel Kakuzu and Kisame's eyes on his back, but just shook them off. They weren't a priority right now.</p><p> </p><p>He and Danzo had something to discuss.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It's hard to be a good taijutsu teacher when you're preoccupied. Sasuke's mind was on the letter he'd sent to Itachi, wondering how many days he would have to wait for an answer. Meditation that morning was a nightmare. He couldn't sit still, kept fidgeting in place. Naruto stayed still longer than Sasuke did. Patience was something ninja were trained in. It was beat into their heads from their first day in the academy until it sunk in. But this wasn't just waiting for a target to emerge. No, to Sasuke, this was more important to him.</p><p> </p><p>A strong presence came to stand beside him, casting a shadow over his face. “Something on your mind, kid?” There was the flick of a lighter and the subtle sound of a small flame before smoke billowed around them. Asuma constantly smelled of tobacco, but not in the way the Sandaime did. It was more subtle, an under note, instead of the permeating odor inside the Hokage office. “If it's possible, you're looking more serious today.”</p><p> </p><p>Asuma may have been Kakashi's friend, but there were some things the man didn't know. Sasuke writing to a rogue ninja being a major one. Instead, Sasuke just shrugged. “Sakura keeps handing out my supposed teaching skills. Apparently, Team 8 is coming over, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should start charging.” Asuma clapped him on the back. “Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Gai's team joined in, too. I hear Neji was quite impressed with what you taught Choji.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “Neji went with who he believed was weakest. Not only was he wrong, he's pathetic.” Smiling, Asuma heard the praise for what it was. It was Sasuke's emotionally stunted way of saying Choji was strong, that he was no longer the weakest link. “He was sizing up Shikamaru, too. He would have been wrong with either choice, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Asuma barked out a laugh before returning his gaze on the sparring match. Ino was facing Naruto, the two blondes laughing more than sparring. Shikamaru was lazing in the grass, arms stretched out behind him and eyes to the clouds. Choji sat beside him, favoring his left leg after a nasty hit from Sakura earlier. Sometimes the pink haired girl forgot how strong she actually was.</p><p> </p><p>Ino dropped into a stance, holding her arms bent at the elbows. Before Naruto could capitalize on the flaws in Ino's stance, Sasuke halted the spar. “Ino,” He walked up behind her, gently moving her arms until they were paused in the right place. “Tighten your core or Naruto can walk right through it.”</p><p> </p><p>If he'd done that in the academy, Ino would have been a giggling squealing mess. Not anymore. Now, she just nodded at him before focusing on Naruto again. “Bring it, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>From the front of the yard, Kakashi was talking to a jounin named Gekko Hayate. Kakashi had sent a message to him early that morning in hopes of finding Sakura a suitable teacher. Hayate was known for his kenjutsu skills, being one of the best swordsmen in Konoha. The man was fast, skilled, and had keen senses. Kakashi had seen him deflect senbon with his sword while in midair. Although Sakura's sword was nearly thirty times the weight of Hayate's, he could still teach her many skills. Kakashi tried to explain the current situation, explain that Sakura had very precious time to accomplish something that should take years. Hayate just smiled and rose to the challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura.” Kakashi to her as the two jounin got closer to the sparring group. She already had her sword strapped to her, waiting for her training to start. Kakashi noted that jolt of surprise as Hayate took in the impressive hung of metal. “I'd like you to meet Gekko Hayate. He is a very skilled swordsmen, very proficient in kenjutsu, and I think will be a great teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>With the hilt and over a foot of sword sticking above her head, Sakura smiled at the man. “I remember you from the academy. Iruka-sensei had you show us kenjutsu on the training field.”</p><p> </p><p>Hayate had to think back. That was years ago, but he did remember being invited to the classroom. As far as remembering the pink haired girl, the memory was vague at best. “Well, I hope I made a good impression.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura giggled. “You made me want to learn kenjutsu, actually.” She unclipped the Kubikiribocho and gently swung it in front of her. “Have you ever used a sword this big?” Gently tipping it forward, she held the hilt out for him.</p><p> </p><p>It was heavier than Hayate imagined, but well balanced for its size. He lifted it up, feeling the weight pulling at his muscles. “Not quite as big, but one about half this size. The same principles apply.” Holding it out parallel to the ground, Hayate twisted his wrist, turning the polished metal in the light. “It is a beautiful sword.” He handed it back to Sakura, who held it comfortably, as if it weighed nothing. Hayate hid his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Sakura, I leave you in Hayate's capable hands.” Kakashi turned to the jounin. “Pick a part of the yard, it will be yours while you're here.” With a nod, Hayate walked away with his student. Kakashi watched as Sakura slung the sword over her shoulder, talking with her new kenjutsu instructor. As he stood there, Kakashi heard loud talking coming from the overgrown path.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Kiba's loud voice sounded through the trees. “All I'm saying is that it doesn't hurt to branch out. To learn new things.” Kakashi watched as Kurenai stepped into the yard, followed by her three students. “I mean, did you see Choji?”</p><p> </p><p>There was an exasperated expression on Kurenai's face. “Kakashi, would you mind if my students train with yours?” She motioned toward where Teams 7 and 10 were currently sparring. “Please?” Her voice came out sounding just shy of desperate.</p><p> </p><p>With a laugh, Kakashi motioned to the yard. “Be my guest. Although Sasuke might start charging soon.” Kiba immediately sprang forward, jogging toward the group and yelling out at them. Shino looked at Hinata before gently nudging her forward. Kakashi had almost forgotten how shy and unsure of herself the girl was. “Hinata.” He leaned down in front of her. “I know Sasuke can come across rude and, sometimes, mean. But that's just how he talks. If you're not ready to face him, Choji will help you. He's a lot easier to talk to, I'm sure.” Kakashi glanced up at Shino, who nodded. “Don't be afraid. No one here will laugh at you.”</p><p> </p><p>She barely nodded, more of a jerk of her head, before allowing Shino to lead her forward. Kurenai watched them go, a sad look on her face. “They gave me a girl who is afraid of her own shadow. And, the sad thing is, I don't blame her. The girl's father, Kakashi...he's something else.” Kakashi hummed in agreement. Hiashi was a hard man. He demanded a lot from the girl and, when she didn't quite live up to his standards, tossed her aside. “Oh, Hayate is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura needed a kenjutsu trainer.” Kakashi explained. “I got her the best.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an odd look on Kurenai's face as she took him in, studied his face. Kakashi felt as if she was looking through his eyes, into his mind. “I haven't known you long, Kakashi, that I will admit. But, from what I do know, you never hit me as a family man. What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi huffed out a laugh. “You're right. I fought getting genin for years. But I ran out of excuses when Sasuke graduated. I'm the only one left who can teach him about the Sharingan.” He glanced over at Sasuke, standing with his arms crossed as Kiba and Shikamaru faced off. “They grow on you.” That answer wasn't satisfying Kurenai at all. He sighed. “Kurenai...they needed...<em>someone</em>. Sasuke's afraid to get close to people, afraid they will leave him again. And Naruto never had anyone. I had to do something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly,” Kurenai put her hand on his bicep and squeezed. “I think you need them as much as they need you.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>For the hundredth time, Danzo skimmed over the encoded letter he'd gotten from the crow. That damn Hatake and his forethought to encrypt the message. Although, having the letter at all opened up many doors for him, gave him plenty of options. The Anbu loyal to him listen to hushed conversations, carefully stealing secrets, and they'd recently caught a big one. Once upon a time, Kakashi was a good little lapdog. He did everything his Hokage told him to do. But recently, it all changed. Now the jounin is questioning authority, toeing the line of insubordination like he'd made a home there. The relationship is strained at best and only getting worse. If Danzo just happened to mention he'd intercepted a crow, and there was an encoded message on said crow, surely Sarutobi would make it a priority to get the message decoded. And, if that message so happens to link back to Kakashi, well...uprooting the Uchiha will only set him back. It will make him more pliable. It will make it easier for Danzo to swoop in, to save the boy, to mold the Sharingan for his own personal use. And just imagine what he could accomplish with the jinchuuriki, also. Konoha would easily be overtaken.</p><p> </p><p>The crow was currently locked in a cage, sitting atop a side table in Danzo's office. The bird was angry, clacking its beak and flapping its wings against the metal bars. If anyone walked close to the cage the bird lashed out, clawing at the bars and squawking loudly. The inquisitive Sai had gotten his fingers bitten several times already. It wanted out. It wanted to go back to its master. Danzo knew he had precious few days before the crow needed to be released. If Itachi got curious as to where the crow was, and he found out Danzo had it, all hell could break loose. Danzo needed Itachi to stay away, to stay the rogue ninja he'd become. Even with Shisui's eye, along with a dozen other Uchiha eyes implanted in his arm, Danzo was afraid he was no match for Itachi. It would take everything he had to win, and Danzo had other things to accomplish.</p><p> </p><p>The message was still in his hand, still being contemplated over, when Sai brought his lunch. He was at a standstill, wondering which direction to take, which would give him the greatest advantage. One thing was certain, he needed to widen the gap that has formed between Kakashi and Sarutobi. And offering Sarutobi evidence that Kakashi was allowing Sasuke to write to a known rogue ninja? It might just be the push he needed. He already had Sarutobi believing someone was telling Uchiha secrets, had the man paranoid rumors surrounding the jinchuuriki would be next. Yes, this could work in his favor. This could work nicely.</p><p> </p><p>With a devious grin, Danzo rose from his chair and grabbed his cane. With the message safely inside his robe, he began to make his way to the Hokage tower.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Someone once told Inoichi that if it doesn't make sense, then it isn't true. If that still held true, the chuunin standing in front of him was attempting to tell a huge lie. The audacity, the <em>balls</em>, this kid had was staggering. Inoichi glanced at Shikaku, who looked equally unimpressed. “So,” Inoichi rubbed his forehead, feeling a tension headache coming on, “you're trying to tell us that Anbu, specially trained in infiltration and stealth, are <em>accidentally</em> dropping <em>classified</em> documents on the ground? Did you actually graduate from the academy? How did you pass the exams?”</p><p> </p><p>For the chuunin's credit, he did look terrified. His knees were shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“We will only ask one more time.” Shikaku can be terrifying when he wants to be. All he needed to do was tilt his head down and narrow his eyes. “If you lie to us again, I will let Inoichi look into your mind. And, depending on how irritated he is, he <em>might</em> let it as it was when he's done.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, the chuunin's hands went up, as if surrendering. “Wait, wait! Look, all I know is a guy in an Anbu mask with no village symbol handed me that scroll. Told me to show it to you two. He said, under no circumstances, should I show it to the Hokage.” When both men stared at him with narrowed eyes, the chuunin took a step back. “I promise. That was it. I was just doing what I was told.”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi waved him off. “Go.” The chuunin tripped over himself getting out the door. “So, Shikaku, what do you think?” He twirled the scroll around in his hand. “Another assassination attempt we can't stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku sat down with a flop, leaning back in his leather chair. “This is a shit show.” He rubbed at his temples. “We need to find out what's in that safe, if it even exists. We need to find out where the red door is, if it even exists. And we're doing all of this without involving the Hokage and while Danzo keeps watch. It's troublesome.” He looked up at his blond ex-teammate. “Kakashi?”</p><p> </p><p>With a snort, Inoichi nodded. “Kakashi.”</p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sarutobi was having a pretty decent day. Konohamaru had brought him lunch, told him all about the academy and what he was learning. There was nothing major going on, just the peaceful silence of a village doing well. And then the dark cloud that is Shimura Danzo darkened his office. He clenched his fists under the desk, taking a deep breath before addressing the man he once called friend. “To what do I owe this visit, Danzo?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have spoken of secrets being leaked in the village. I have a feeling something worse is going on.” He pulled a scroll from his robe, waving it in the air. “One of my subordinates found this. It needs decoded, but I'm sure it will be very telling. After all, it did come from a crow.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Sarutobi's eyes widened. A crow? There was only one person alive who could use crows as messengers. “Coming in or going out?” Could it be that someone in the village has been communicating with Itachi? Was it Sasuke?</p><p> </p><p>“Going out.” Danzo didn't move closer and he kept the scroll held in his hand. “There is a very good possibility that we have a spy inside the village. Could be the same person leaking secrets. It wouldn't do good for people to start questioning the Uchiha district. Nor questioning the Naka shrine.”</p><p> </p><p>The Naka shrine had been a source of contention for many in the village. Some wanted it destroyed, burned to the ground. Others wanted to know the secrets held within, what the Uchiha had hidden away. Sarutobi argued that as long as Sasuke lived in Konoha, that shrine belonged to him and it was not to be touched. But lately, rumors were circulating of treasures and secrets hidden below the shrine. A tomb of knowledge that was waiting to be tapped into. Whether they were right or wrong wasn't the point, and Sarutobi refused to lean either way. What was encased in that room belonged to the only Uchiha still loyal to Konoha. It belonged to Sasuke. And, when the boy was old enough, Sarutobi would make sure Sasuke got the choice. Until then, the secrets need stopped. The murmurs of riches that would invite mercenaries were dangerous for the village.</p><p> </p><p>But, if someone was communicating with Itachi, the danger increased. What happened that night was not to be repeated, the truth was to never come out. Itachi did what he had to in order to save Konoha from a civil war, and to save his baby brother. If Itachi was leaking the truth, Konoha could implode, and that was a dangerous idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Give that here and I will have it decoded.” Sarutobi held out his hand, but Danzo remained where he was. “Danzo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you misunderstand, Sarutobi.” Danzo shook his head slowly. “I give this to you and it all gets swept under the rug. There will be nothing solved because you, my friend, are afraid of confrontation. You always had your favorites, Sarutobi, even if they broke the rules. Hatake is a great example. Your favorite lap dog is now fighting the status quo, is he not? Trying to out secrets that need to be kept buried? When that jinchuuriki boy finds out what he is, what do you think will happen?” When the old man didn't answer, Danzo smirked. “I don't think the Uchiha and the jinchuuriki should remain in Kakashi's care. I think that is a trap waiting to be tripped.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarutobi pushed himself off his chair, standing tall. “The only person who is becoming a trap waiting to be tripped is me, Danzo. I've put up with a lot of betrayal from you over the years, and yet I let you live against my better judgment. It was Kakashi who saved me, let me remind you. If someone is leaking secrets, it is surely not Kakashi. Now, Danzo, leave the paper with me and leave my office.”</p><p> </p><p>With a snarl, Danzo laid the paper on Sarutobi's desk and hobbled out of the office. Once the door slammed, Sarutobi picked up the paper and unrolled it. Inside, written in black ink, was careful kanji in perfectly straight lines. A code that Sarutobi had never seen. With a flick of his hand, three Anbu flickered in his office. “Find Inoichi.” As quick as they arrived, they left. He needed answers. He needed them now.</p><p> </p><p>It took ten minutes for the tall blonde man to enter his office. “You wanted to see me, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Inoichi,” Sarutobi motioned him over. “I need something decoded. Quickly. Can you decode it right here, right now?” He handed the message over.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a glance before Inoichi knew what it said. It was written in a code popular in Kiri, one of the first codes he'd taught Ino. It was easy to learn, but difficult to crack unless you knew the pattern. He took the pencil Sandaime was offering him before taking a seat in the large leather chair. The Sandaime watched him closely, making the hairs on Inoichi's neck stand on end. The message read as if written by someone full of emotion. The damning evidence was the name written inside. The only person who could have wrote this message was Sasuke. Did Kakashi know? “Can I ask how you got this letter, sir?” He was asking information he didn't need, but he needed to buy some time.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does that matter?”</p><p> </p><p>The man made a quick decision. Definitely not the <em>best</em> idea Inoichi has ever had, but it was an idea nonetheless. “I'm afraid, sir, it's a shopping list.” He took a piece of scrap paper from the desk, quickly scribbling random items on the paper. “Seems like someone is planning a surprise party, encoded the message so the lucky person didn't know. The small block of text at the bottom is abbreviated words, but I think they are gift ideas.” He slid the scrap paper toward Sandaime, hoping the man fell for it.</p><p> </p><p>Sarutobi took the paper, looking over it carefully. He took the encoded message and tried to match up the characters, tried to figure out the pattern, but to no avail. The one thing he had never excelled in was staring him in the face. “A shopping list, huh? Any reason why a messenger bird would have it?” He left out the species of bird. It was a piece of information that wasn't needed right then.</p><p> </p><p>“A messenger bird, sir? I can only speculate, but maybe they were sending it to the person helping them plan? Or someone is coming in from another village? I'm not sure, sir.” Inoichi shrugged, trying his hardest to keep himself loose and calm. “I'm sorry I couldn't be more help.”</p><p> </p><p>Twirling the message between his fingers, Sarutobi weighed his options. Inoichi was the best analyst Konoha had. Perhaps in all the Elemental Nations. Most importantly, he was loyal to his village, to its Hokage. The man would not lie to him. The fact that a crow had the message could be a coincidence. After all, crows are plentiful in Konoha. “Thank you, Inoichi. Go home to your daughter.” He tapped the paper on the desk. “I'm sorry to have bothered you for something so trivial.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, sir.” Inoichi bowed before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Another hand motion and two Anbu landed in his office. “Follow Inoichi. If he goes anywhere near Hatake, I want to know about it right away.” With a nod, the two flickered out. Sarutobi scrubbed his hands over his face. What had started out as a good day had quickly gone to shit.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There was giggling from inside the Yamanaka's home, loud enough Inoichi could hear it through the door. As he unlocked the door, he could feel the Anbu taking up watch in the surrounding trees. The Hokage was having him followed. He would have to tread carefully tonight. The room smelled of sweet red bean paste and honey. The two girls stood in the kitchen, both covered in flour, while something cooled on the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>Ino saw him first, smiling over at him. “Hey, Daddy!” She practically skipped over to him. “We were hungry for something sweet, so we made dorayaki.” With a grip on his wrist, she pulled him toward the table. “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorayaki was one of his favorite desserts. It was simple to make, just two small pancake slices with anko in the middle. The girls were so proud of the dessert they made, so Inoichi smiled and patted both girls on the head, flour dusting around his hand. “Wonderful.” A couple were burnt. Several were misshapen. One must have got the tail end of the red bean paste because it barely had any showing around the edges. “They look delicious.” He picked one up, one that looked the least burnt, and bit into it. He was pleasantly surprised, they tasted really good. Might be a bit too much flour, but they weren't bad. “Taste delicious, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Even if it did taste bad, Inoichi wouldn't have told them. He would tell any lie to keep that smile on those girls' faces.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll clean up.” Sakura chimed in, brushing flour from the tip of her nose. “The mixer got away from us...kinda.” She made a motion with her head, as if blaming it on Ino.</p><p> </p><p>Shoving the last bite in his mouth, Inoichi nodded at them. “Did you guys eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“We had sandwiches.” Ino pulled a sandwich from the fridge. “Here is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren't you two sweethearts.” He happily took the sandwich, his stomach growling in anticipation. It dawned on Inoichi he hadn't eaten all day. Well, he would keep that secret to himself, Ino would just yell. “I have some work to do, so I'll be in the office.” He paused to snatch another dorayaki. “You girls need anything, just yell.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Inoichi made it to his office door, the girls were back to giggling, dishes rattling in the background. The problem with the Anbu watching him was he couldn't activate his privacy seals. It would be too suspicious, draw too much attention. Instead, he had to take a seat in his office and eat in silence, pretending to do some type of work. With a sandwich in one hand and a pen in the other, Inoichi wrote down a shopping list for a surprise party, one that would look like the message he'd just decoded. If his hunch was right, Kakashi would want that message back. And, if Sandaime decided he couldn't trust Inoichi and found another analyst to decode it, the jig would be up. So, instead, he wanted to have a backup plan. He wanted a message that would translate into what he'd already handed Sandaime.</p><p> </p><p>Once the sandwich was finished and dessert was devoured, the encoded shopping list was done. It wouldn't take much to switch them out, surely. Now he just had to wait for the perfect opportunity. Flaring out his senses, Inoichi felt the two Anbu were still in the same spot. Well, they could watch him sleep for all he cared. Depending on how closely they were watching, they might be witnessing him take a shower in a minute. He put the message in his pocket and walked out of the office. The kitchen was clean, dishes put away, and the dorayaki were gathered on a plate in the middle of the table. He stole another one before climbing the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Ino was standing by her bedroom door and, upon seeing him with another dessert in his hand, gave him a disapproving look. “That's three in one night, Dad.” She shook her head. “I think you're done for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, who is the parent here?” The thing was, Inoichi already knew the answer. It was his bossy daughter. Hands down. Ino knew she'd won, she just smirked at him. “Shouldn't you be in bed?”</p><p> </p><p>As if her body was answering, Ino yawned. “Yeah. As soon as Sakura's out of the shower. Oh! I forgot to tell you! Kurenai-sensei brought her team over today. And, I am happy to tell you, I whooped Kiba into the ground. He deserved it.” She smiled brightly. “Are you off this weekend? I'd like to learn more stuff from our clan. Kakashi-sensei said that clan jutsu is a really important part of our family history and we need to carry it on. It made sense, I guess.” She shrugged. “I think it was directed more at Shikamaru than me, but we were all standing there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and joined them in the hallway, listening to the last part of Ino's conversation. Inoichi didn't want to make his daughter a promise he couldn't keep, but training her in the Yamanaka clan jutsu was a definitely priority. “I should be off this weekend, if nothing comes up. Maybe we will bombard Kakashi's huge yard for our training.” He smirked. “Sakura, dear, how has sword training been going?”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, the girl perked up. “Oh! Hayate-sensei has agreed to help me train. He said I'm learning backwards, starting with the hardest weapon first. But he thinks I can do it. Everyone is always surprised I can lift it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Inoichi patted her on the shoulder. “Dear, you are a twelve-year-old girl who is carrying around a sword that is bigger than you are. You really shouldn't be able to lift it. So, yeah, people are going to be surprised. Which means that, when you learn to use it, enemies will be shocked as well. And, honestly, I cannot wait.” Sakura giggled. “Now, off to bed you two. Sakura, dear, I promise eventually we will clear out your room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't mind sleeping in Ino's room.” She shrugged. “I'm fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino had an odd look on her face at his words, but she shook it off. “Honestly, Dad, we're fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then.” Inoichi shooed them into the room. “Get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The sun had long since set, the sky a deep blue that was fading into black. Naruto sat on the swing, watching as the stars began to sparkle in the sky. He'd always loved to watch the stars. Sometimes, when the village was horrible and he needed to be alone in the quiet, he would hide away atop the Yondaime's head. On top of <em>his father's</em> head. He'd lay on his back and stare up at the sky, trying to find constellations and shooting stars. The librarian never let him in the library, but Naruto had gotten good at stealth. He'd learned how to transform himself at a young age. It was the first jutsu the boy had mastered. The librarian was a civilian so she couldn't see through it. He would sneak in the building and find books on constellations. The words were too big for him to read, the kanji foreign to him, but he knew the pictures. It didn't matter if he didn't know the long names, he'd made up his own. Tonight, as Naruto swung himself on the porch, he found the lightning bolt and the ramen pot. If he climbed on the roof, the one that looked like a snake was probably above him. It usually followed the ramen pot around.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto?” Kakashi pushed open the door and leaned out. “What are you doing?” He stepped out on the porch into the warm night air. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine.” Naruto pointed at the sky. “The stars are so bright out here. I'm seeing which star pictures are above the house.” He stopped swinging so Kakashi could take a seat beside him. “I know they have names, but I couldn't read them. So, I gave them my own names. There's the lightning bolt. It's the first one I ever found.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cassiopeia.” Kushina had told Kakashi, once, about the stars. She'd told him how, in Uzushio, they had people who tracked them. Some traveled to other lands to find new stars to name. Some people would only get married under a certain constellation because they were considered lucky or they loved the story behind it. Sadly, he never got the chance to learn all of the stories. Kushina had died before she had the chance to teach him. “I don't know the whole story, but it goes back to ancient mythology. She was the Queen of some distant land. Now she's stuck in the sky on her throne, upside down.”</p><p> </p><p>Comically, Naruto twisted his head around, trying to look at the stars upside down. “I don't see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi just laughed. “Neither did I.” He pointed at another one. “What do you call that one?”</p><p> </p><p>“The ramen pot.” Naruto nodded. Kakashi barked out a laugh. Of course he'd call it that. “Well, what is it actually called?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't remember. But ramen pot is so much better.” He could see the stars reflected in Naruto's bright blue eyes. “I learned about them from your mother.” Instantly, Naruto's head snapped his direction. “She loved the stars, knew all the names and stories behind them. After Rin died, when I had no teammates left, I was lost. Kushina tried to keep me sane. She would take me onto the roof at night and show me the stars. She'd tell me stories until I couldn't keep my eyes open, then make me sleep in their spare room.” Naruto soaked up every bit of information he could get on his parents with wide eyes. Kakashi reached over and brushed some hair from Naruto's eyes. It was getting long. “She loved you. She would have been proud of you.” With tears pooling in his eyes, Naruto threw himself at Kakashi, burying his head against the jounin's chest. Kakashi rubbed his back and pressed his lips in the blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sensei.” Naruto sniffed against his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>When the tears stopped flowing, Kakashi made Naruto come back inside. Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table, hair still damp from the shower, fidgeting with a storage scroll in his hands. Naruto slid into the seat beside him, wrapping his feet around the chair legs.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi slid into the other seat. “What's on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it won't be tomorrow.” Sasuke spun the scroll on the table. “But do you think within the month? If he's sending crows, then he can't be far away, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure, Sasuke. I don't want to get your hopes up and give you a time frame.” He eyed the scroll in the boy's hand. It was the sealed scroll Naruto had made for him that held all of his family's secrets. “Don't torture yourself by keeping how you're feeling bottled up inside. Remember when I said you had a lot of my bad habits? That is one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorted, still staring at the scroll. “Why can't I just open up the file and read about it? I keep telling myself to open the scroll, get the folder, read the papers...but I can't. It's been five years, but I still can't.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it will be like reliving the worst day of your life. No one wants to purposely put themselves in that position.” Kakashi put his hand over the scroll, slowly pulling it out of Sasuke's hand. “I will not purposely relive losing my father or my teammates.” He chose not to mention the added pain of losing Naruto's parents and being helpless to stop it. “Let's just put this away for tonight and go to bed. Sakura has another long day of training tomorrow and you two will be starting to learn a new jutsu, I think.” Both boys looked up at him. Part of him wanted to show the boys their respective signature jutsu, and that part was growing by the day. The things they were going to come up against, very soon with the chuunin exams coming up, meant these kids needed to be prepared. “Yeah...” Kakashi looked between the boys with a smile. “I really think it's time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sent the boys to finish their night time routine while he checked the locks and the traps. When he was done, the boys' end of the hallway was quiet. Kakashi slipped into his own room and practically fell into bed. Resetting the timeline was exhausting.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the blind to let the moonlight in his room, Sasuke stood in front of his desk, staring into the woods. His brother was out there, somewhere. Possibly for years, Itachi had been watching him. Why? What did Itachi get out of it? It just didn't make sense. Sasuke wanted answers but didn't want to wait for them. How long would it take for Itachi to answer him back? If he even does answer. There is a high possibility his brother just ignores the letter. Then he opened up his heart for nothing, again.</p><p> </p><p>A click of the doorknob pulled Sasuke from his thoughts. Through the reflection in the window, he watched Naruto as he padded in the room, unsure of himself. “Sasuke? I, uh...can I...um...”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to ask.” Sasuke turned from the window, seeing Naruto worrying his hands together. “Just come in.” He watched Naruto shut the door before walking toward the bed. “You were upset when you came back inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shrugged. “I guess. Not...not in a bad way. Sensei told me some more stuff about my mom.” He went to the window, bending his head down to see the sky. “Mom loved the stars. She knew what those star pictures were called. I found the lightning bolt and the ramen pot. I'm trying to find the snake, but I think the trees are blocking it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Constellations.” Sasuke corrected, although Naruto wasn't really listening. He was practically laying on the desk to see the sky better. “My brother made us a bed outside. We watched the stars. He knew what they were called, too.” Naruto turned around; his eyes wide. He slowly crawled off the desk. “I was young, so I don't remember them all, but I think your snake is called Ryuu. It's actually a dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's smile was bright in the dark room. “Really? Oh, that's so much better than a snake!” He flopped on the bed. “I know he did something terrible, but, before that, was he a good brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sat down beside him, picking at the fabric of his pajamas. “He was. I looked up to him. I followed him around, begging him to train me. But he always said 'next time, Sasuke' and poked my forehead.” He took two fingers and poked Naruto's forehead the same way Itachi did to him. “Like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing at the spot, Naruto pouted. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know.” Stifling a yawn, Sasuke held his hand over his mouth. “Are you staying in here?” Slowly, Naruto nodded. “Then get up so I can flip the blanket down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are...is it okay?” Naruto's voice was small, unsure. Sasuke turned and looked at him. “I... I'll leave, if you don't want me to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Crawling in the bed, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled. The blonde barely had time to hike a knee up and balance himself. “If I didn't want you in here, Naruto, then I'd kick you out. Now shut up and lay down. I'm tired.”</p><p> </p><p>As before, the two started out a respectful distance apart. However, within moments of falling to sleep, the two gravitated toward each other. Naruto's fingers found Sasuke's shirt, twisting the fabric in his digits. Sasuke's arm was laying on the pillow, his fingers finding Naruto's soft hair, tangling in the strands. At some point Naruto's toes wiggled their way inside the leg of Sasuke's pajama pants, keeping them warm as they stayed against his shins.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>As Itachi camped for the night, he sent another crow into the air. Another messenger to watch over his baby brother. If someone had taken his crow, then it stands to reason they would be after his brother. He needed to make sure Sasuke was safe. The Sharingan glowed bright in the dark as the crow flew away. If Itachi tapped into the connection of this crow, he could see through the bird's eyes. He could make sure Sasuke was okay in real time.</p><p> </p><p>The bed roll called out to him as Itachi rubbed at his eyes. They got blurry at night, or when he was tired. Overuse was said to deteriorate eyesight, and Itachi had used his Mangekyou often. They never mentioned the migraines he would get, or the fatigue. Eventually, Itachi would have to break down and find a medic, but not right now. Itachi settled down for a restless sleep.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am no constellation expert. Our school didn't teach us anything fun like that. But, I'd just like to say that Naruto's way of seeing them is heavily inspired by what I used to call them when I was just a little teeny red head. Except the ramen pot. I used to call it the mac and cheese pot. But...I'm sure Naruto would see it as ramen. </p><p>Also...Itachi! Everyone who kept commenting about his crows and I just kept giving winky faces...I'm sorry, but I promise it will all be explained. Next time. Maybe...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, the nerves this chapter caused me. I need a drink.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning licked up the side of Sasuke's arm. It felt like touching an electric fence, the shock humming just below his skin. A sound of chirping birds, thousands of them, echoed from the trees. The ground below him had been singed down to blackened earth that spider webbed into the surviving grass. He could feel the heat against his leg, the sparks falling onto his open-toed sandals. Bright white and blue light shined around his hand, too bright to look at straight on. It wasn't the same as Kakashi's. It wasn't a concentrated orb of sharpened chakra. Sasuke's had no shape, flickering wherever the lightning wanted to go. Where Kakashi's was refined, controlled, Sasuke's was not. It was still wild, untamed, raw lightning.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter to Sasuke. It was new. It was powerful. Sasuke absolutely <em>loved</em> it.</p><p> </p><p>He let the Chidori deteriorate, watching as the bright lights faded away as the lightning bolts thinned out. With his chakra nearly depleted, Sasuke felt lightheaded. Kakashi had warned him about overuse, had given both he and Naruto a lecture on chakra being a life force and how they could die if they abuse it. With wobbly legs, Sasuke staggered over to grass that wasn't fried and flopped down. His arm was numb with the electric that had been flowing through it. He needed more practice, more time to let his body get used to the constant electrical input flowing through him. Kakashi said it would get better, get easier, with time. The entire jutsu came to him easier than he expected. Molding nature chakra was something he already knew how to do. He'd been molding his fire nature chakra since he was a child. It was tapping into the lightning that was the hardest.</p><p> </p><p>Across the yard, Sasuke watched Naruto hold a rubber ball in his hand, his face red with concentration. Chakra control wasn't Naruto's specialty. It was getting better with the exercises Kakashi pushed into their heads, but it still wasn't excellent. Kakashi had been spending more time teaching Naruto than watching Sasuke. He felt a pang of jealousy before chiding himself for his childishness. He did, however, give in a little. Pushing himself up on wobbly legs, Sasuke walked toward the two. Instead of watching from afar, Sasuke took a seat beside Kakashi on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>The jounin turned his head toward Sasuke, taking in the boy's condition. “You overdid it.” It wasn't a question. Sasuke didn't answer. “Sit still. Let your body rest.” Kakashi lifted Sasuke's hand up, seeing the charred skin on his palm. “Sakura can heal that.” When Naruto growled, shook himself off, and concentrated on the ball again, Kakashi stood up. “Naruto, stop a minute.” The boy glared at him. “Now, hold on. Let's talk this out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk it out?” Naruto threw his hands up. “Sasuke's over there sending lightning into the ground and I'm playing with a rubber ball!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “I already knew how to mold nature chakra, moron. That's why it came easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides that,” Kakashi hunkered down in front of Naruto, “Sasuke hasn't mastered it yet. He's been molding nature chakra since he was little. That's what the fireball is, Naruto. He's molding the chakra in his chest before he lets it out.” Sasuke nodded. “Now, let's talk about the second step of the Rasengan. Forget about Sasuke for a moment. The point of this is to take what you already know, how to spin the chakra in multiple directions at once, and make it stronger. Increase the volume and density. Fill that rubber ball up with your spinning chakra until you break the ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto groaned before holding his hand up and trying again. He put his other hand on top, trying to keep the chakra in place, keep it spinning. With chakra control more precise than it used to be, Naruto's chakra settled in his palm easier than before. The chakra felt like a cool wind, easing the pain of forcing a jutsu over and over again. He closed his eyes, imagining the blue spiraling chakra in his palm. When he was learning the wind vortex, Naruto had much the same trouble. Making his chakra do what he needed it to do definitely didn't come easy to him. It was Sakura who told him to close his eyes, to just <em>feel</em>. It helped then, Naruto wondered if it would help now. Somewhere in his mind, he could see the chakra spiraling, thin strands trapped inside an orb of wind. He felt them spinning faster and faster, the thin strands multiplying until only blue could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes snapped open to see a hole in the rubber ball. It didn't explode, but it was a start. With a shout, Naruto pumped a fist in the air. “Woo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, Naruto.” Kakashi smiled at him. “Keep practicing. I'm going to get us some drinks.” He had barely made it to the porch before Hayate yelled at him. The boys figured those drinks were going to take a while.</p><p> </p><p>There was a bag full of rubber balls to Sasuke's right. He pulled one out and tossed it to Naruto. “Do it again.” The blonde gave him a flat look. “Well, you won't learn if you don't practice.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, but held the ball in his palm nonetheless. He did the same thing as before, closing his eyes and envisioning what he wanted to do. Keeping the chakra pulsing, the thin strands sprialing faster and faster and faster and -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop! Pop!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A dark eyebrow arched as two holes appeared in the rubber, the ball deflating while sandwiched between Naruto's tanned hands. The blonde cracked an eye open before a blinding smile took over his face. Sasuke smirked back, throwing Naruto another ball.</p><p> </p><p>Picking at a callus on her hand, Sakura let Kubikiribocho lean against her. Her palms were a mix of thick, callused skin and red blisters. Sakura could heal them. It would only take her a minute. But then she couldn't hop on sensei's sink and let him gently prick the blisters and rub cream on them. She'd never had anyone do that for her. Her parents thought she shouldn't get hurt in the first place, so Sakura had taken to taking care of stuff herself. It was less of a headache that way. But now, with Kakashi happy to gently care for her, Sakura was a little addicted to it. So, no, she wasn't going to heal them. It was worth the pain if she got cared for afterward.</p><p> </p><p>There were wooden posts in the ground. Hayate had been increasing the diameter as Sakura cut through them. Her sword was still shining, as if she hadn't been cutting through posts for nearly a week straight. He'd shown her how to care for it, brought her special oil and rags to clean the slab of metal until it sparkled. It was currently glinting in the sunlight filtering through the trees. Hayate had told her to take a break, rest her arms, but she wanted to train. The Hokage will want to see what she could do soon. She needed to know more, use it appropriately, impress the old man. She wanted to keep her sword. The posts currently in the ground were as thick as her waist, made of hard maple wood. The first two she tried to cut through barely had a nick in the wood. They were staring at her, menacingly. A reminder that the sword she earned might be taken away. The man coughed and told her he'd put a softer wood in tomorrow. She didn't want a softer wood. She wanted to cut through anything that was put in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the Kubikiribocho in her hands, the leather of the hilt rubbing against her painful blisters, she raised it off the ground. No longer did the sword spin her around like a top. She could plant her feet and not let the torque control her center. Zabuza came to mind, how he used the sword to stand on when it was stuck into a tree. How he could control it, land it within a centimeter of his target. She could feel the muscles in her arms ripple as she held the sword parallel to the ground. Drawing it back she could feel the power, feel it emanating from the metal. She could control it. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kakashi and Hayate talking. What if Hayate didn't think she could do it? What if he was telling Kakashi he was wasting his time? What if he thought the Sandaime was right?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura refused to give up. Sakura refused to give in.</p><p> </p><p>It nearly felt weightless as she swung the sword. Something connected with the metal, but barely slowed her down. She felt a blister burst, serum and blood running down the hilt. A cracking sound as something else connected, something flying at her, hitting her legs. She hit the third object, the sword slowing down until it stopped entirely. She felt the jolt, felt her arms shake, and opened her eyes. Sakura didn't even remember closing them.</p><p> </p><p>There were three posts. Sakura had cut through two. The Kubikiribochi was pinned in the third one, about midway through. Splinters and bark lay around her feet, sticking in her sandals, caught in her shorts. The clearing was filled with silence. Sakura didn't move. Then she was lifted off the ground. Naruto swung her around, talking rapidly about how amazing she was and how awesome that looked and how <em>strong</em> she was. When he'd finally stopped spinning her, finally put her back on the ground, Sasuke had put a hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his face. That was praise in of itself. She turned around, looking toward her two sensei. Kakashi's visible eye was wide, the indent of his mouth through the mask showing his jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura.” Hayate breathed out. “Look what you did, little girl. That is amazing!” He walked over, looking closely at the cut posts. They weren't clean cuts, the edges jagged, splintering and cracking all over, but they were cuts. “So, we basically have the power part down. Whatever you were thinking about when you did this, keep that in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it good enough, though?” Sakura asked, looking concerned. “I...I can't lose.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her into a hug, Naruto squeezed her against him. “We won't let you. Right, sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi didn't get a chance to answer before Hayate was hunkering down in front of her. “The thing about swords, Sakura, is that they chose their owners. If you weren't meant to have her, she wouldn't allow you to control her. There is a reason the Kubikiribocho came to you, listened to you, allowed you to wield her. Because you, my dear, were meant to have her.” He grabbed her hands. “There is absolutely no way in hell I will let anyone take that sword from you. The next two days will be entirely skill training. No matter who you are up against, you will prove <em>you</em> have the ability to wield her.” When Hayate pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood from the burst blisters. “I think you need to get those cleaned up. I'll pull her out of the post.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura let herself be led to the house by Kakashi. As she has done every night this week, she hopped up on the bathroom sink and laid her arms on her legs, palms up. They were quiet as Kakashi wiped off her hands, cleaning off the blood and serum that covered her palm and dripped down her wrist. The other blisters were popped before being covered in ointment. It was so soothing. Sakura had never felt like she mattered to anyone before. “Sakura, honey.” She glanced up at Kakashi. “Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If Sandaime gets some expert to go against me...sensei it seems so childish, but I don't want to lose her. I feel like I was overconfident when I accepted and now I'm going to pay the price for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, Kakashi smiled. “It's not childish, Sakura. You don't want to lose something you <em>earned.</em> You are fighting for what is yours. We can tell that man a million reasons why sending a weapon that dangerous back to Kiri, where killing each other is a requirement to graduate, is a bad idea, but he won't listen. Talking is useless, but actions speak louder. This might be controversial, dear, but Sandaime isn't always right. He shouldn't be the final authority on <em>everything</em>.” Her crystal green eyes met his. “I know that's what you're taught, but you're an adult now. You get to make your own decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto was right, wasn't he? About Kiri code?” Kakashi nodded. She bit her lip. “Then...then Sandaime's wrong. And...and I'm keeping her.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss into the top of her head. “Good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It was dangerous for Itachi to walk into the Land of Fire, being a rogue ninja who slaughtered his entire clan. It was down right suicide to walk into Konoha. Genjutsu wasn't an option, even though Itachi was more than proficient in that skill. There were too many in the village who could see through it. Too many who had worked with him before, who knew what to look for. What Itachi needed was a disguise.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small tourist village not far from Konoha's border. It was largely populated by civilians, with only few ninja passing through. Itachi stripped his Akatsuki cloak and ring off, stashing them away in a storage scroll. That, alone, would make him less conspicuous. There were clothing shops where Itachi picked out a new outfit, one that would make him look like a civilian traveler. At another shop the merchant sold wigs and hair dye. He picked a wig that was short and brown, not cut like any Uchiha he'd ever known. His eyes were naturally dark, so just keeping his Sharingan at bay would hide that. Itachi dipped into a restroom stall, changing his clothes and working the wig over his hair. He'd always kept his hair long, making tucking all of it inside the cap difficult. With no one else in the restroom, Itachi checked himself in the mirror, making sure the wig was on correctly. He barely recognized himself. Hopefully no one in Konoha would, either.</p><p> </p><p>With everything he had safely inside of his storage scroll, Itachi stepped out of the restroom. People wander about, no one paying attention to him at all. Successfully hidden in plain sight, Itachi walked through the small village and back on the main road. It was still early in the day, people were still traveling the roads with their trades, so Itachi joined the group to blend in. There was talk among them, sharing gossip and news from around the lands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you hear about what happened in Land of Waves? A genin team took down a rogue ninja from Kiri! I heard it was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and one of the genin kept the sword.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Something big is happening in Suna. I heard the Kazekage is sending his kids to the chuunin exams. Even the </em>crazy<em> one. Can you imagine? Do you think he's planning something?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh! You didn't hear this from me, but, I heard that Tsunade is secretly married to that Jiraiya. The way he is? With all of his perversion, he can't be faithful, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>So my cousin who lives in Konoha told me that a chuunin he knows told him that a jounin he knows said that Sharingan Kakashi is living with his genin team. Oh, yes, he finally did take a genin team. It's because he had to. That Uchiha boy, the only one left in Konoha, became of age. Obviously he needs to learn how to use the Sharingan, so they gave him to Kakashi. Oh, and that </em>boy<em> is on his team, too. They actually let that little monster graduate, can you believe it? And then there's a civilian-born girl, too. But, yes, they all live with him, he said. In some small apartment. It's crazy!</em></p><p> </p><p>That got Itachi's attention. His old teammate from Anbu, Kakashi, was his brother's jounin sensei. It made a lot of sense. Kakashi would be the only one who could train Sasuke in the Sharingan. These were rumors, nothing but housewife gossip. How much of this information could he trust? Were they actually living together? Probably not. That doesn't make sense. It's unprecedented. No one has ever done that before, have they? He kept close to those two women, half listening to the rest of their gossip, until they reached the gates. Two gate guards he'd never seen before were checking the carts, looking at the wares inside. The women ahead of him grumbled about how long it was taking. The guards looked new to the job, unsure of themselves. It would be easy to fluster them and get through the gates unchecked.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Itachi could jump the wall and get in that way. Konoha didn't seem to change much in the years he'd been gone. Guard rotations were probably similar to how they were before, which means they would be changing soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart.” Itachi looked down to see one of the gossiping women looking at him strangely. “Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding.”</p><p> </p><p>With wide eyes, Itachi put his hand under his nose, seeing it covered with blood once he pulled it away.</p><p> </p><p>The second woman held up a wad of tissues, shoving them against his nostrils. “Oh, dear. Look at you, all flustered. It's okay, dear. Pinch the bridge and tilt your head back.” Itachi did as he was told, tilting his head as far back as he could. “That's good, just like that.” She patted his back, trying to sooth him. Itachi didn't want to admit it was working. After a while, she tilted his head back down and slowly pulled the tissues away. “I think it's done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my.” The first woman patted his arm. “Does it do that a lot?” Itachi shook his head. “Well, when you get into Konoha, you better hit the hospital. Get that checked. I hear Konoha have some of the best healers in the lands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Itachi bowed, but the women shooed him. The line began moving again, bringing him and the old woman closer to the gate guards.</p><p> </p><p>The first woman pushed ahead of the people in front of her, dragging Itachi by the arm as she went. “We need through, this boy needs a medic.” The second woman followed, holding out the bloody tissues for all to see. “See this?” She motioned toward the tissues. “Boy needs to see a healer.”</p><p> </p><p>The gate guards exchanged glances before waving them through. Well, Itachi didn't think it would be <em>that</em> easy. The second woman grabbed his face, tilting his head forward and back, looking for fresh blood. “Yes, it has stopped. <em>But</em>, please go see the medics. I won't force you, you're old enough to make your own decisions. But I know what boys are like. I raised six of them. It's not a weakness to get help, honey. It's a sign of strength to keep yourself healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>As they walked away, Itachi felt a sense of peace. He hasn't had anyone dote on him since his mother was alive. The nose bleed did concern him, as did his eyes going blurry, the fatigue, and the migraines. But this was not something he could go to a Konoha medic for. <em>Especially</em>, a Konoha medic. As he stood in front of the academy, staring at a big part of his childhood, Itachi couldn't help but sigh. He'd been so focused on getting here, he never thought of what it would be like to actually <em>be here</em>. Kids were in the training yard, Itachi could hear them throwing shuriken, the metal clanging and pinging off the targets. Turning away from the academy, Itachi continued down the street. He found a public restroom to wash his face off, getting the blood off of his upper lip. Once he was all cleaned off, Itachi looked himself in the face. He could do this. He could find Danzo. He could make sure Sasuke was okay. Then, he would leave. No one needed to know he was there. He could not be seen.</p><p> </p><p>The streets were alive as he walked toward the Hokage tower, but they thinned out once he got past it. He took a moment to look up at the tower, seeing it look the same as it did when he left. The Sandaime kept everything in the traditional style, not changing any aspect of the village. The crow he had sent out hadn't returned, but Itachi had a connection with it. He knew where the crow was, and where the first crow was. Danzo was still held up at the mountain, but the room had changed. There were windows in the room, hidden behind a strong seal that forced the viewer to see the mountain instead. Danzo had a lot of natural light without the burden of being seen. He always was good at fuuinjutsu, something he'd flaunted at every opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding in a tree relatively close to the entrance, Itachi connected with the crow, seeing through its eyes. He saw a large room decorated in dark colors. Danzo sat at a large desk, quill to paper, as two boys stood in front of him, waiting. Sound came to him distorted, like a radio turned up so high it turns tinny. He watched as Danzo rolled up the paper and handed it to the boy with dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take this to the daimyo of Water. Don't return without his response.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Itachi watched as the two boys left the room. Danzo was alone. The window behind his head wide open. He disconnected from the crow before Danzo could see the Sharingan activated. Summoning his crows, Itachi let them become his body. As they separated, taking pieces of him with them, they flew directly toward the open window. This would be quick. This would be easy.</p><p> </p><p>But, Danzo was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“One word from me, Itachi, and your life will cease to be.” Danzo warned as Itachi's body reformed, the crows disappearing inside of him. “You know the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“As do you.” The Sharingan spun in his eyes as looked at the monster in front of him. “You were not to interfere with me checking on Sasuke. I see two of my crows here, showing you have interfered <em>twice</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The leather chair creaked as Danzo stood up. “You're not in control of this situation, Itachi. You do as I want you to do, as you did on that night. You believed me when I said that was the only way. You were a petulant child who had this hero ideology. The Uchiha were a cursed clan, boy. We did the world a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Having a basic understanding of how the Sharingan worked, and how Itachi fought, Danzo wasn't looking at Itachi's face. Instead, the man kept his gaze on Itachi's hands, waiting for an attack. Itachi, however, had his eyes jumping all over Danzo. The man looked so different than the last time he'd seen him. One eye covered, one arm kept hidden, and Itachi could sense another Sharingan. Actually, he could sense quite a few Sharingan.</p><p> </p><p>“Danzo.” Itachi kept his voice calm as he talked. “Show me your arm.” The old man had opened his mouth to talk, but his body moved on its own. Surprise shown in his eyes as the arm was slowly pulled from its confines, the metal container exposed to the light. “And your eye.” His other arm came up, pulling the wrapping from his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Danzo sounded panicked. The Sharingan implanted in his eye spun wildly. “When? I didn't look into your eyes at all.” He thought back, trying to figure out when he'd been trapped in Itachi's genjutsu. Since he felt Itachi coming, Danzo had looked toward the floor, eyes never straying above Itachi's hands. “It's not possible.” The metal fell from his arm, clanging on the floor. A pale monstrosity hung from his right side. Implanted into his forearm were at least ten Sharingan eyes. The eye in his socket, however, was what jolted Itachi the most. That was Shisui's eye.</p><p> </p><p>With the old man trapped into a genjutsu, one of Shisui's own creation, Itachi stepped forward, eyes trained on the arm. “You have desecrated the Uchiha.” The eye closest to his wrist stared at him, peering inside of him. It was Fugaku's eye. Itachi was looking at the last thing that remained of his father. “You are disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then fight me like a man, Itachi. Let me go and we will have a proper fight.” He was baiting Itachi, the teen knew that, but ripping the man apart limb by limb was so tempting. “You've never taken the easy way out before.”</p><p> </p><p>With a flicker, Itachi put himself in front of Danzo. Eye to eye, Itachi could put him in the genjutsu deeper. He had Danzo alone, in a quiet place, with no one around. Murdering the man right here would be so easy, so satisfying. But he deserved to suffer. He'd done so much wrong in the village, so many terrible things while he hid being wanting peace. No. Danzo deserved to suffer. He deserved to suffer for several lifetimes. With a devious smirk, Itachi realized he could do that.</p><p> </p><p>Danzo was frozen. He could see, feel and hear, but he couldn't speak, couldn't move. He watched as Itachi pulled out a kunai, slowly bringing it toward the monstrosity of an arm. “You don't deserve these.” Itachi's voice was deep as he took the kunai and slowly cut through the pale skin. Danzo's eyes were wide, tears pricking at the corner, but Itachi didn't care. He kept slowly slicing through muscle and tissue, filleting him to the bone. Then, with a sharp tug, Itachi disconnected the arm altogether. It fell to the floor in a puddle of blood. A gurgling sound came from Danzo's throat. “And you definitely don't deserve Shisui's eye.” With a gentle motion of the kunai, Itachi relieved Danzo of the eye. “Now, Danzo, since I've taken what doesn't belong to you, I think it's time for you to pay for your sins. Don't worry. In reality it will only take a few moments. But, to you, it will last several lifetimes.”</p><p> </p><p>While Danzo lay on the ground, living every type of torture Itachi's mind could come up with, the teen released the two crows. The old man would bleed out way before the genjutsu wore off. He watched the two birds hop out of their cages before his whole world spun in front of him. Itachi could feel himself blacking out, could feel something warm and wet sliding over his mouth. Then the world went dark.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Kakashi were standing in the living room, watching the boys argue. Both of the boys had charring on their hands, the aftermath of chakra concentrated in one place. After cleaning off their hands and wrapping them, although Naruto's would be healed in about twenty minutes, Kakashi took a poll of what they wanted for dinner. As per usual, the two boys have vastly different ideas. Instead of listening to the ramen versus onigri argument, Kakashi handed them his wallet and told them to go get dinner. As the two squabbled over who held the wallet, Kakashi and Sakura had yelled out their orders.</p><p> </p><p>Three males living in the same house meant there was mess. Even Sasuke, who was trained at a young age to be neat and tidy, left things laying around. Meandering through the living room, Kakashi picked up the odds and ends, slipping them back into their spots. He glanced in the boys' rooms, but they were actually tidy. It made sense since the two had been alternating rooms every night since they'd moved in. They still tried to sneak out of the rooms in the morning, as if Kakashi was going to yell at them, demand they stay in their own rooms. But, Kakashi was perfectly fine with their sleeping arrangements. Those two boys deserved to be happy, and if being together did that for them, then who was Kakashi to argue?</p><p> </p><p>The air outside was warm, a breeze blowing through the porch. Kakashi took a seat on the swing beside Sakura, waiting on the boys. The logs embedded in the ground which Sakura had nearly taken out were still there. She was staring at them intently. It was a reminder how powerful she was becoming. He thought about picking the wood up, throwing it into the woods behind them, but he was comfortable slowly swinging, bare feet on the smooth wood underneath him. Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings filled the clearing, nearly deafening as it echoed off the trees. Large crows landed in the yard, all flocking around in a circle before hopping backward, all looking toward Kakashi. In the middle of them was a teen, brown hair and civilian clothes, laying unconscious on the grass. Standing up, Kakashi slowly stepped off the porch and into the soft grass. He was gripping a kunai in his hand, confused as to what was going on. The teen remained laying, barely moving.</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on?” Sakura was a few steps behind him, Kubikiribocho gripped in her bandaged hands. She looked at the crows, unsure of what to make of them. There were so many, the yard nearly black in the sea of birds. “I've never seen so many crows, sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>“They're not normal crows.” He leaned down, pressing two fingers against the teen's neck and felt a strong pulse. “These are summons.” Kakashi gently rolled the teen onto his back, the wig coming loose at the temples. He tugged at it, watching the dark hair pool out of the cap. “They are Itachi's crows.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura gasped. “That...that's Itachi?” She tiptoed to Kakashi's side, peering over his shoulder. “He looks so <em>young</em>.” She watched as Kakashi slowly picked him up, the teen looking light in his arms. “Sensei...the birds...”</p><p> </p><p>“They won't go away until Itachi wakes up.” Kakashi motioned with his head toward the house. “I need your healing skills, Sakura.” The girl jumped to attention, jogging to catch up to him. “I'm assuming he has a nose bleed. I'm not sure what else.”</p><p> </p><p>Gently, Kakashi laid Itachi on the couch. Sakura knelt down, looking at him intently. “They do look alike, don't they?” She held a green glowing hand over the pale nose. “Oh. Oh, sensei. He's sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi, who had gone to get a bowl of water and a rag, paused at the corner of the couch. “Sick? Sick how?” Something struck him. A nagging in the back of his mind, something Sasuke had said on the battlefield. Naruto had asked him if the revenge was worth it and Sasuke had replied that Itachi let him win. That Itachi was dying.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura took the rag, slowly wiping at the blood on Itachi's upper lip. “I'm...I'm not entirely sure. I'll need a complete list of his symptoms and cross reference them in the library. I can find it, but it will take time.” She dipped the rag in the bowl, turning the water pink. “What do we do, now?”</p><p> </p><p>It took her sensei a while to answer. He was on his knees beside her, holding the bowl in his hands. This was Sasuke's chance to get answers, right from the source. Itachi wasn't a bad guy. Yes, he did something terrible, but he did it to save the village. To save his baby brother. “Right now, Itachi will stay right here. At least until we see what's going on.”</p><p> </p><p>With the medic skills Sakura had, she stopped the nosebleed and settled the dizziness. She had him all cleaned up, the water nearly red and the rag stained. Kakashi had walked away long enough to dump out the water. He heard a thump and a strangled yell. The flapping of bird wings kicked up in the yard. Running back into the living room, he saw Itachi holding Sakura against the wall by her throat. She had a grip on his wrist, squeezing hard. Kakashi watched as the grip faltered, Itachi slowly letting go of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi!” Kakashi barked out. The teen ripped his hand out Sakura's grasp as if she'd burned him. He whipped around, Sharingan spinning wildly. “Itachi, stop it. Your crows brought you here. Sakura,” he motioned toward the pink haired girl slowly inching her way toward Kakashi, “healed you.”</p><p> </p><p>They had a long stand off, both men staring at each other, before Itachi wavered on his feet. Kakashi grabbed him before he could fall. “Why?” Itachi asked as he was led to the couch. “Why are you helping me?” Tentatively, Sakura walked over, green glowing hand held against his temple. The fogginess clouding his head began to dissipate.</p><p> </p><p>“You're sick.” Sakura's voice was soft. “You need a better healer than me.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head, making a vague motion toward his eyes. “Overuse of the Mangekyou.” The pink haired girl shook her head, keeping her hand over his temples. “It's...that's what happens...”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She leaned down, looking him in the eye as she held both of her hands to his temples. “No, this isn't concentrated at your eyes. This is deeper.”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, he just stared at her, not sure what to say. He'd spent so long thinking it was simple to explain, that he would eventually lose his eyesight. Itachi had his life planned out, that he would live long enough to let Sasuke be the one to kill him, to exact his revenge. Poetic justice. For once, Itachi didn't know what to say. He let his shoulders fall, feeling exhaustion overtake him. It made sense, didn't it? After what he'd done, slaying so many of his family, Itachi wouldn't be able to choose his death. He'd replayed that night every single day since it happened, kept telling himself it was the only way. His father wouldn't listen to him, his mother wouldn't help, Shisui had given his life to the cause...Itachi was the only option left. He did what he had to do to keep Sasuke alive.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi startled him when he dropped a hand on Itachi's shoulder. “You could have just sent him a letter in return, you know.” Dark eyes settled on him, confused. “Your crow. Sasuke attached a letter to it, sent it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Danzo intercepted my crow.” Itachi's hands were fists at his sides. “Why? Why would he write me a letter? That's...that's treason, Kakashi.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's eyes went wide. She looked at Kakashi, fear on her face. “I encoded it, but...what if Sandaime got that letter?” Her hands went to her cheeks. “Oh, no...”</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe, Sakura.” Kakashi smiled at her. “If Sandaime got that letter, we would have known by now. Trust me, he wouldn't waste any time throwing that in my face.” His cynicism wasn't missed by Itachi. That boy had met the Kakashi who followed all the rules, did everything by the book. He met the emotionless robot Kakashi had tried to become. “A lot has changed, Itachi.” And wasn't that the understatement of the century. “Sakura, go to the porch. Catch Sasuke before he comes in here, warn him.” The girl nodded, wasting no time in hitting the door. Itachi watched her go before turning his gaze back to Kakashi. “Let's not mince words, Itachi. We both know there was more to that night than was reported. You weren't alone, were you?” Very slowly, the teen shook his head. “Who was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obito.”</p><p> </p><p>A jolt went through Kakashi. He knew that Obito wasn't dead, but to know he had a hand in killing his clan? They hadn't discussed that on the battlefield, focusing more on Rin than anything else. But it hurt, nonetheless. Obito loved the Uchiha clan, was proud to be from there. “Why?” He mused out loud. “Why would he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“At first he called himself Madara. He was coming to destroy the village, but I gave him another option. Destroy the Uchiha, instead. Leave the village alone. It would still be revenge for him.” Itachi took a shaky breath. “Then, after I joined Akatsuki, I discovered who he truly was. He's disillusioned, obsessed with power. The real Madara warped his mind.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a commotion from the yard. The heavy flapping of wings, Naruto's loud voice, Sakura yelling out Sasuke's name, then the front door slammed open with enough force to knock the Kubikiribocho over. No one moved as the sword clanged against the floor. Sakura and Naruto were behind Sasuke, trying to get a peek at Itachi. Itachi's eyes were wide as he took in his baby brother and the Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes. Sasuke looked from Kakashi to Itachi, not sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>With a pat on Itachi's shoulder, Kakashi walked over to Sasuke. “It's okay, Sasuke. Itachi is going to answer all of your questions, aren't you, Itachi?” The teen had an odd look on his face at Kakashi's words. “And, you, Sasuke, are going to keep your Chidori safely tucked away. Deal?” He pointed at the kitchen table, and Sasuke begrudgingly went. Staggering to his feet, Itachi followed his lead. “The house is new. Do not destroy it.” Shooing the other two out to the porch, Kakashi shut the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“That's Itachi?” Naruto tried to peek through the window, but Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt. “Are you sure we should leave them alone in there? What if Sasuke tries to kill him?” Kakashi bodily forced Naruto to sit on the steps. “Sensei! What if he needs help?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was worrying her hands together, agreeing with Naruto's words. With both of them looking at him with wide eyes, Kakashi sighed. “I love how your first thought isn't that Itachi would hurt Sasuke, but that Sasuke will kill Itachi.” He shook his head. “I think they'll be fine. They just need to talk it out.” The sound of something slamming against the kitchen table caused both kids to start towards the door. “Ah, you two. Stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>The slam on the kitchen table was Sasuke's fist. “I lived like you told me. I was alone and angry and I <em>hated</em> you.” He could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. “But I can't do that anymore. I...” He motioned toward the porch. “I have them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was wrong. I'm sorry.” Itachi looked down at the table, eyes tracing the wood grain. “I was trying to give you a reason to live, a goal to work toward. But I was naive.” He shook his head. “In doing that, I made you lose yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You made me lose <em>everything</em>.” Sasuke was breathing heavily. “Why? Why would you kill them? Why not kill me, too?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi's eyes snapped to his. “I did this <em>for you</em>, Sasuke. Our father was planning a coup. He was willing to attack his own village, kill innocent people. Konoha would have came down on us, hard. You could have gotten hurt in the crossfire. You were innocent. I struck a deal with Danzo, stop the coup and you will be saved.” His baby brother looked so broken. “It was okay if you hated me. At least you would be alive.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause before Sasuke spoke again. “I wasn't, though. I was dead inside. But...they brought me back. They made me realize I could be happy. Revenge was the only thing that kept me going...but not now.” He glanced at the front door. “Not anymore.” Looking back at Itachi, he saw the dark eyes fixed on him. “When you put me in that genjutsu, what did you change? What don't I remember about that night?”</p><p> </p><p>His little brother was right. Itachi put a lot of false ideas into his head, to fuel the desire of revenge and hate. But Kakashi was right. Sasuke did deserve answers. “I wasn't alone. I didn't kill the clan alone.” He took a deep breath. “I did not hurt you, Sasuke. I could never...not physically. The memories of me you have, of me chasing you into the street, of the sky being red, that's all false. I had you in the genjutsu when you walked into the room. Everything from then on is what I wanted you to see. And then I made you run to tell someone. That's when it broke.”</p><p> </p><p>“So nothing was real.” It wasn't a question. Itachi didn't answer. “Was it you? Who...our parents...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Itachi finished for him. “I took their lives, Sasuke. Mother's last request was for you to not be hurt.” He watched as the first tear escaped down Sasuke's face. “I tried to honor that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been watching me? With the crows?” Sasuke angrily wiped at the tear on his cheek. “What did you want to see?”</p><p> </p><p>The struggle to tell Sasuke the truth weighed heavy in Itachi's mind. How does he explain it, though? “I've been watching you since I left.” He tried to gauge the reaction on Sasuke's face. “I wanted to see you survive. See you grow.” His eyes dropped back to the table. “What I saw wasn't what I wanted. Then I missed your graduation, and your genin team, and you getting better. I missed seeing you smile, again.”</p><p> </p><p>A choked cry left Sasuke before he bound around the table. Itachi stood, bracing himself for an attack. A fist collided with his jaw, knocking his head to the side. Another hit, weaker than the first. He caught the third in his hand before pulling Sasuke against him. He was stiff in Itachi's arms, but it slowly melted away. Then the tears came. For both of them.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The perfect opportunity arrived for Inoichi to switch the messages out. His newly encoded shopping list was burning a hole in his pocket. The file he had in his hand was to be delivered to Sandaime directly, meaning he was to walk inside that room and lay it on the man's desk. The Anbu left him in, no questions asked, even though the Sandaime wasn't inside the office. It was a sign of trust Inoichi had earned over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Making the switch was anti-climatic. The message was laying in the first drawer he opened, easily replaced by his version. What caught his eye was the file it was laying on top of. Black classified folders are not to be seen by anyone but a Hokage, but Inoichi didn't really listen to silly rules like that. He took a glance toward the door before slowly opening the folder. Two vials of Senju Hasirama's cells were removed from Research &amp; Development, with no record of where they'd gone.</p><p> </p><p>Well, isn't that interesting? Inoichi walked back out of the office, nodding to the Anbu waiting outside. He took the stairs down to the second floor where a walkway directly leading into the mountain paths connected. Shikaku should still be in his office and Inoichi had something interesting to tell him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...please be nice. </p><p>I love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found this thing (that probably everyone but me knows about). You know those lo-fi hip hop beats for studying on YouTube? Did you know there are Naruto ones? No, legit, I'm serious. I wrote this whole chapter while those played in the background. I found my new favorite thing.</p><p>Have I told you all how much I love you lately? Because I do. A lot. Your comments make me smile and laugh. I've been having a lot of trouble with my mental health lately, and you lovelies make my days brighter. Thank you so much! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were stars in the night sky and moonlight shining through the windows of the Hokage's office. Sarutobi Hiruzen was finishing up for the night. He was never in any hurry to go home, where he was alone, where his wife no longer lived. She died at the hands of whoever released the Kyuubi. Throughout it all, Hiruzen refused to accept anyone's opinion that he was biased against Naruto. He remembered his previous teammates, Koharu and Himura, trying to have Naruto locked up, using the death of his wife as a bargaining chip. They wanted him chakra blocked and contained from a young age, something that Danzo fully agreed with and Hiruzen wouldn't hear of.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he allowed Naruto to run free, to live on his own, with as little interference as possible. Maybe he gave the boy too much freedom, but that wasn't a bad thing. The boy turned out fine, if not a little loud.</p><p> </p><p>Laying the quill down on his desk, Hiruzen took in the time. It was nearing midnight. Way past time for him to head home. Deciding the work he was doing could wait, he began to tuck everything away when he heard a knock at his office door. “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>An Anbu, one of his most trusted, stepped forward. “Lord Hokage, we have some news for you. Lord Danzo was found near death. He's been transported to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen froze. <em>Near</em> death? “He's still alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Barely, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Throwing the Hokage robe on, Hiruzen grabbed the hat and hurried out the door. The hospital wasn't far from the Hokage tower, and he was far from a feeble old man. Two of his most trusted Anbu followed close behind, watching the streets warily. Once at the entrance of the hospital, two members of his council, and once his teammates, Koharu and Himura waited for him.</p><p> </p><p>Himura bowed. “Hiruzen, I'm afraid the news is grim.”</p><p> </p><p>“And disturbing.” Koharu added. “He was found bleeding out, arm seemingly cut from his shoulder.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen turned to his Anbu. “Boar, go to Danzo's office. No one leaves, no one touches anything. Goat, wake up Inoichi and Shikaku, have them meet Boar there.” The two men nodded before flickering out of sight. He turned back to the others. “I'll go to him, now.” He didn't wait for them to answer, instead he pushed past them.</p><p> </p><p>An older nurse, one who Hiruzen was sure had been there nearly as long as he had, met him at the front desk. “Lord Hokage, Lord Danzo is in the emergency room. He's lost so much blood that his body is shutting down. I'm afraid his chances aren't good, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The three elders took a seat in the waiting room. They had nothing to do <em>but</em> wait.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Shikaku walked into the infamous office after being escorted to an opening he never knew existed, “this is Danzo's hidden office? Cozy.” Several Anbu turned to look at him, none of them had the Konoha marking on their masks.</p><p> </p><p>From his position hunkered down on the floor behind the desk, Inoichi waved him over. “Our Anbu caught these ones attempting to break into this safe.” He tilted his head toward the intricate lock system. “One shot only. If you get the code wrong, it explodes. Don't happen to remember it, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Shikaku knelt down beside him. “22-65-18, if I remember correctly.” The man had eidetic memory. Of course he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>There was a satisfying click after Inoichi typed in the code. Immediately, the unmarked Anbu began to shift around uneasily. With each file and scroll the men pulled out, the deeper a hole was dug under Danzo.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...” Inoichi looked at Shikaku. “Just to make sure...are you seeing what I'm seeing?”</p><p> </p><p>The man was eerily silent, holding a folder and slowly stroking his beard. They had spent years digging up dirt on Danzo, just to have it practically handed to them on a silver platter? It was all too easy. First scrolls were being 'dropped' where they could easily be found. Now Danzo is critically injured, near death, and his loyal agents are attempting to clear out his office? It was too neat. Too wrapped up in a shiny bow. “Why?” He caught Inoichi's pale eyes in a gaze. “It's too easy.” His dark eyes glanced around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The blonde man stood up, stretching his legs. “Here's where he was found.” He pointed toward a huge pool of blood that had soaked into the hardwood floor and rug laid underneath the desk. “Another strange thing, as if we don't have enough of them, is these cages. They had to house some kind of bird, based on the feathers inside.” Inoichi pulled one of the feathers out with his long fingers. “How's your bird knowledge?”</p><p> </p><p>With a shrug, Shikaku walked over to the cages. He took in the long black feather currently held in Inoichi's hand. “The only black birds we have that big here are crows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would Danzo have crows in cages?” Inoichi pondered, spinning the feather between his fingers. “Was he using them as messengers or something? Be a good way to disguise them. Crows are part of the wildlife here in Konoha.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking in the unmarked Anbu in the room, Shikaku wondered how much they actually knew. He also wondered how much authority he and Inoichi had in the room. There were two Anbu he'd seen before. Two he knew were loyal to the Hokage. “Boar, Goat, can I ask you to detain these unmarked Anbu? Does that need to be cleared by Lord Hokage first?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir.” Boar answered. “We can detain, but we cannot question without his authorization.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku nodded. “Okay. Let's get them somewhere they can't destroy any evidence, then. We will let people we know are loyal to Lord Hokage do the actual work in here.” The two Anbu nodded before doing as they were told. They didn't have to listen to him. The truth was, Boar and Goat were doing more than they actually should have been. They corralled them, chakra blocked them, and all without being told to. Shikaku wondered how much freedom Sandaime actually gave them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was easy.” Inoichi's voice betrayed how much he didn't trust the situation. “Too easy.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Hokage?” A tall, thin man with wire-framed glasses entered the waiting room. He was wearing a doctors coat with streaks and spots of blood decorating the front and down the arms. The man looked haggard, his hair a mess from being stuck inside of the hat they wore in emergency. “I'm sorry to inform you of this. Lord Danzo couldn't be saved.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen looked like he'd been punched in the gut. “How did he die?”</p><p> </p><p>“Extreme blood loss, sir. By the time he was brought here, most of his organs had shut down and he had zero brain activity. Sadly, we were fighting a losing battle from the start.” The man waited, not sure if he was about to be yelled at or praised.</p><p> </p><p>Placing a firm hand on the man's shoulder, Hiruzen gave him a sad smile. “Thank you for trying. I'm sure you did everything you could.” He watched as the medic bowed before disappearing into the hallway again. Turning around to Koharu and Himura, the man looked older, sadder. “I lost a dear friend today.” He started for the front doors of the hospital. “I'll be going back to the office. No chance of sleep tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With his head in Itachi's lap, Sasuke slept on the couch. The other two kids were sent to bed, but Kakashi was sure they weren't sleeping. He was reasonably sure Sakura's footsteps could be heard heading toward Naruto's bedroom about twenty minutes ago. With effort, Itachi had stayed awake. He gently combed his fingers through Sasuke's hair, willing his eyes to stay open. It was so quiet where they were, Itachi felt like he had all the time in the world, but he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi took a seat in the chair, Itachi finally took his eyes off his baby brother. “I can't stay. We both know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well,” Kakashi kicked his feet up on the coffee table, “doesn't mean you actually <em>want</em> to go.” He motioned to Sasuke. “I'm very sure that boy would like to keep his big brother around. I can only go so far with teaching him the Sharingan. You would be a much better teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did he get it?” Itachi's fingers were still combing through Sasuke's hair. “What did he see?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi gave him a sad smile. “He saw Naruto almost dying. The Sharingan manifested to help him save Naruto in time.” The memory still sent a pang through his heart. “It happened so fast he doesn't remember it hurting.” There was a time in Kakashi's life he would have put a Raikiri through Itachi's chest and never thought twice about it. Not now. Not after knowing what he knows. He used to see a murderer when he looked at the teen. Now he sees a broken kid who was manipulated by a terrible man. A teen who is sick, who showed up at his door bleeding and unconscious and sick. “Itachi, why would your crows bring you here? Where were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is something you should know, Kakashi.” He looked out the window, still seeing the crows clustered together in the yard, sitting on the banisters, taking over the trees. “Danzo had made me a deal. He would take care of Sasuke and let me check in on him. I did that by sending my crows to watch him. The man had never interfered before, but he decided to capture two of them this time. He is a disgusting man. I...” He paused, taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sat forward in the chair, putting his feet back on the floor. “Itachi. Did you kill him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He had Shisui's eye. He had Father's eye in his arm. They were implanted in him. It was horrific. Yes, I relieved the world of his evil.” He looked back down at his brother. “I don't regret it.”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing out a laugh, Kakashi leaned back again. “Didn't expect you to. What did you mean he had the eye in his arm? How would that work?” Before, he'd gotten to Sasuke after he'd killed Danzo. There wasn't time to talk to his former student before Obito whisked him, and Danzo's body, away. Kakashi had never seen the body.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm assuming he used Hashirama's cells. The Sharingan eyes were implanted in his arm. He didn't get a chance to use them, my genjutsu is very strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I remember.” When they were on an Anbu team together, he'd challenged Itachi to put him under a genjutsu, see if Kakashi was strong enough to dispel it on his own. He wasn't. He got a reminder of that strength when he fought Itachi and Kisame outside of Konoha. “I'm sure it's even stronger now.” He watched Itachi fight a yawn. “I know you feel like you can't stay. We can fight that out in the morning. For now, get some sleep. Stay close to Sasuke.” He grabbed a couple blankets from the closet in the hallway, throwing them over the two Uchiha on his couch. “Good night, Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an odd look on Itachi's face, like he was confused, but it left when he looked down at his brother. “Thank you, Kakashi.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Morning came far too soon for Kakashi. The sky was still a dreary gray, the sun barely peeking over the hills. Kakashi could feel his bed moving, shifting under the weight of someone climbing on his mattress. The two bodies, one on each side of him, curled under the blanket. He cracked an eye open, seeing pink hair cuddling into his side. On the other side he saw blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing?” Kakashi's voice was still husky with sleep. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto propped his chin on Kakashi's chest, big, blue eyes looking up at him through a fringe of bright blonde hair. “What's gonna happen with Sasuke's brother? Is he still bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was hurt when he came here.” Sakura chimed in. “He's pretty sick, sensei.” She peeked over at Naruto. “We heard you two talking last night. He killed someone here.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that he wasn't going to see sleep anytime soon, Kakashi slid himself into a sitting position, careful not to disturb his kids too much. “The man he killed was Danzo. He's a terrible man who has done terrible things. Death was too good for him, honestly.” His kids were sitting on their knees, watching him intently. “Danzo had a hand in what Itachi did. Here's a good lesson for you kids: not everything is as it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look underneath the underneath.” Naruto punctuated it with a nod. “So what's underneath the underneath of Itachi?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi let out a sigh. “A scared kid who was manipulated into doing something terrible. There was a lot placed on his shoulders that he, as a child, could not control. He was put in the middle of a conflict between his clan and his village, a conflict he had no part of. And, in the middle of all that, he put his baby brother above everything else, even himself.”</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet as the two kids sat there, thinking. Sakura bit her lip, looking down at her hands. Kakashi reached out and brushed a piece of hair from her face. At this age in the previous timeline, Sakura was still so innocent. Still so insecure. Still chasing after Sasuke as if he was the piece of her life she was missing. Now, he saw a little girl who was slowly gaining her confidence. So much was changing in this timeline. Kakashi would use his second chance for good, to make their previous lives worth the sacrifice. He realized, as he sat there looking at these two kids, that they never reached adulthood. He realized that Naruto had died on his seventeenth birthday. Had he ever even celebrated his birthday?</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, as Sakura worried the blanket in her hands, she whispered, “Itachi is kinda cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi barked out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wrinkled his nose, considering it. “If you're into that, I guess. I mean, he looks like Sasuke, kind of. Or, I guess Sasuke looks like him? Whatever.” He looked up at Kakashi. “I look like my mom. Who does Sasuke and Itachi look like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Their mother, Mikoto. She was beautiful.” He pat Naruto on the cheek. “And, she was a good friend of your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Naruto clung to any information about his parents with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, Kakashi thought back. His favorite memory of Kushina and Mikoto was of them sitting at the tea shop, gossiping. Itachi sat beside them, small and innocent, playing with a green dinosaur. He can still hear the two of them giggling. “They always planned on you two being friends.”</p><p> </p><p>There were footsteps in the hallway before the door peeked open. Black fringe of hair was seen before the pale skin of his third kid. Sasuke's dark eyes took in his teammates on the bed before slowly walking inside. He climbed on the bed, sitting behind Naruto. It wasn't long before Itachi peeked in the room, waiting for permission. When Kakashi motioned him in, he gingerly sat on the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey!” Naruto turned around, bouncing on his knees. “Did you know our moms were friends?” Sasuke's eyes drew down, head tilting to the side. “Yeah, sensei said so.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's true.” Itachi's voice was quiet, husky with sleep. “They were best friends. Mom was very sad when Kushina died. We went to see you in the hospital, Naruto, after...” Dark eyes flickered to Kakashi's then back down at his hands, like he was wasn't sure he should have talked.</p><p> </p><p>Through the blanket, Kakashi nudged Itachi with his toe, getting the teen's attention. “I'm on a mission for Naruto to learn everything he can about his parents.” He pat Naruto on the shoulder. “Anything you know, he would love to hear.” Turning around, Naruto planted his bottom on the bed, right by Kakashi's hip. He watched Itachi intently, waiting for more information. “He's, uh, <em>eager</em> to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>A slight smirk showed on Itachi's face. Kakashi hadn't seen that since their Anbu days, when Shisui would join them and tease the poor boy relentlessly. “Your mother was loud, full of personality. Always smiling and laughing. She was a tomboy, I remember. Always had dirt on her knees, even when she was wearing the dress. When she found out she was pregnant, she told Mom first. I was there that day. She was...<em>extra</em> loud, practically squealing.” Itachi shook his head. “Mom was pregnant with Sasuke and Kushina asked her a lot of questions. I didn't want to hear the things they were talking about so I went outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Kushina didn't really know the meaning of tact.” Kakashi laughed. “She just said whatever was on her mind.” There were times, Kakashi could remember, when Kushina would have Obito's face as red as a tomato. She'd ask about Rin, or tell him how adorable he was. It never failed to make Obito uncomfortable and embarrassed. Minato had brought it up, told her to behave, but Kushina never listened.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat there happily listening. “I wish I could have met her. She sounds awesome.” Itachi tilted his head, opening his mouth to say something, but closing it again. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>The teen looked at Kakashi, a question in his eyes. Why Kakashi had never thought of it before baffled him. He could <em>show</em> Naruto exactly what his mother and father were like. He could put Naruto in a genjutsu, let him walk around them, hear them, see them...why didn't he think of that before? What Itachi was asking was for permission, to be trusted. “Go ahead, Itachi.” It was a leap of faith, but Itachi surely wouldn't hurt him. Not now.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's head whipped between them, clearly confused. “What? What are you two talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto,” Itachi began, “would you like to see my memories of your mother? I can put you in a genjutsu and show you them. You won't be able to talk to her, just watch.” Instantly, Naruto was up on his knees again, begging Itachi to show him. “To everyone else it will only be a moment. To you, it will last as long as the memory does.” The blonde nodded. “Okay, hold still.”</p><p> </p><p>First, all Naruto saw was black. Then, as if turning a light on, the memory began. A woman with dark hair, belly round and full, sat at a small table. Next to her was a small Itachi daintily eating rice with his chopsticks. Across the table sat a woman with long red hair, the color of rubies in the sunlight. That was his mother, the woman who was in the photo album Kakashi had stolen for him. She was beautiful in the pictures, but in this memory she was ethereal.</p><p> </p><p>“I am absolutely famished. No one told me pregnancy would make me eat this much, you know!” Kushina snatched another dango from the plate between her and the other woman. “You didn't warn me, Mikoto.”</p><p> </p><p>A gentle laugh left Mikoto. “Oh, Kushina, you wouldn't have listened anyway.” She placed her hand over her protruding stomach. “He keeps kicking today.” Child Itachi looked up at his mother. “Give me your hand, Itachi.” She placed it on her stomach. “Can you feel your baby brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is adorable.” Kushina smiled. “Oh, maybe Minato and I can have another baby. Maybe a girl.” She propped her chin on her hand. “Wouldn't that be amazing? A little red head running around?”</p><p> </p><p>“The world is not ready for another Uzumaki Kushina.” Mikoto laughed. “Not with that temper.”</p><p> </p><p>The memory shifted, faded away like sand in the wind. A room appeared, resembling a traditional living room. Mikoto sat on the couch, Itachi perched beside her. He was reading a book to her when the door flew open.</p><p> </p><p>“Mikoto!” Kushina came rushing into the living room. “Mikoto! I'm pregnant!” She squealed so loud Itachi covered his ears. “Can you believe it? I'm going to be a mother, you know!”</p><p> </p><p>They embraced at the living room entrance, both women close to tears. “I'm so happy for you, Kushina.” Mikoto leaned back, grabbing Kushina's face in her hands. “Oh, I can't wait. Hopefully our little ones will be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, me too, you know!”</p><p> </p><p>That memory faded away, giving room for another. Itachi stood beside his mother, who had Sasuke in a sling around her neck, staring into a plate glass window. There were rows of small beds, each holding a newborn baby. With tears streaming down her face, Mikoto cried as she looked at the only blonde in the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Kushina...I'm so sorry.” She put her hand on the glass. “I wish there was more I could do, but they won't let me. I...I'm sorry, little Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>When the memory faded to black and Itachi stopped the genjutsu, Naruto was crying. The boy collapsed on Kakashi's lap while the man soothingly rubbed his back. Itachi looked sad, also. He met Kakashi's eyes, apprehensive. “I only showed him a couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did great, Itachi. Thank you.” With his free hand, Kakashi carded through Naruto's hair, scratching the scalp. It was another thing that seemed to calm the boy. Everyone was silent as the sobbing subsided and Naruto's breathing returned to normal. Sakura had left the room for a moment, but returned with tissues. When the blonde sat back up, wiping his eyes on the tissues Sakura shoved in his hand, everyone was staring at him. “So, was it better than just the pictures?” Naruto nodded, fresh tears threatening to break through. “Come here, kid.” Kakashi pulled Naruto against his side, the boy curling in a ball.</p><p> </p><p>Through sniffles, Naruto looked at Sakura. “I got to see baby Sasuke. He used to have chubby cheeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Really?” Sakura bounced on her knees. “Oh, that sounds adorable!” Sasuke scoffed. “Oh, get over yourself. Babies are adorable.” She looked at Itachi. “Can you show me? Please?” Itachi's eyes flashed red as Sakura went still. Then she blinked, slapping her palms to her cheeks. “Oh my, Sasuke! You were so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” He looked away, his cheeks tinted pink. From his position curled under Kakashi's arm, Naruto gave a little giggle. “You too, moron.” Naruto extended a leg and kicked Sasuke sideways. Sasuke retaliated by grabbing Naruto's ankle and pulling, causing the blonde to go sliding down the bed. “Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke, sending them both crashing to the floor. Itachi looked from the jumble of boys to Kakashi. “Oh, they do that all the time, Itachi. They'll be fine.” Sakura nodded in agreement. “I think we should talk about what you're going to do, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't stay.” The boys quit fighting on the floor, both looking up at Itachi. “I'm a rogue ninja. I defected. There's no coming back from that. It's not that easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked close to tears, or anger, or both, at Itachi's words. He kept glancing between his brother and his sensei, unsure of what to say or what to do. As if looking for a security blanket, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, holding tight. It didn't escape Itachi's notice, but the teen said nothing. Instead, just looked down at his own hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. This was a tricky situation. As much as he would love to, he can't just welcome Itachi into the fold. They need to be careful, especially with Sandaime watching Kakashi as close as he is. With Danzo, hopefully, dead, it opened up the possibility of Itachi sneaking in using his crows, but even that couldn't be a constant. And, if anyone happened upon the house when they weren't expecting it, Itachi could be caught. No, this wasn't going to be easy to figure out. Sasuke deserved to have his brother in his life, and Itachi deserved to know how his baby brother was doing. How to work it out was another story.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, after the chuunin exams, if Kakashi allowed Sandaime to be killed, Lady Tsunade might be more receptive to the idea of Itachi being manipulated. She was always against allowing children as young as Itachi was to be in Anbu. She felt their psyche was too fragile at that age. Kakashi agreed wholeheartedly, especially as he was much the same age when he joined the Anbu. It did damage a child extensively. Tsunade's bias would go a long way in her entertaining the idea of pardoning Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it some time, Itachi. It might all work out, yet.” At Kakashi's words, Itachi gave him a confused look. “Just...trust me. In the meantime, any information you are willing to share about the Akatsuki would be appreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded. “Yes, I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Why did they cut off his arm?” Inoichi wondered out loud as he sat in Shikaku's office. “And why would his Anbu hide it?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku shrugged, continuing to look through what little the rogue Anbu would let slip. “I've informed Ibiki. I'm sure he will enjoy getting the information from them.” Inoichi snorted. They both knew how <em>excited</em> Ibiki could get while doing his job. “The only glaring misstep they have taken is mentioning two others are out of the village. No sanctioned missions came from him in the past few months, meaning this was a personal trip. How many on the outside did he have under his thumb?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably anyone with power and money.” The blonde man was flicking the end of a folder with his thumbnail. “Daimyos, politicians, lords, mercenaries, average bad men all around, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're a ton of help, my old friend.” Shikaku drawled, rolling his eyes. “There has to be something in all these files. Or, maybe, more files somewhere? Maybe we can find who kept leaving those scrolls for our people to find.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, Inoichi shrugged. “That's a lot of maybes. Especially for you, <em>old friend</em>.” He sighed, looking at the stacks of folders covering Shikaku's desk. “We should really get some help. Don't want to disturb Kakashi, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Taking a seat at his desk, Shikaku picked up one of the files and flicked through it. “His kids have a mission?”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi shook his head. “You saw that huge sword Sakura has, right? The Kubikiribocho?” Shikaku nodded. “Well, Lord Hokage wants to send it back to Kiri. Before you say it, I agree it's a stupid idea. Sakura didn't want to let it go, so the man issued a challenge. If she can wield it properly by the end of the week, then she can keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes bored into Inoichi. Shikaku looked surprised. “You're kidding me, right?” When Inoichi just stared back, Shikaku shook his head. “Huh. Well, Sandaime has a fight on his hands. From what Shikamaru tells me, Sakura has some untapped power inside of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Near perfect chakra control, strength that far exceeds her stature, the ability to heal, and now the ability to wield a huge sword. That girl is going to be one formidable ninja when she gets older. Or even before.” After a beat, Inoichi added. “Who do you think Sandaime will get to challenge her? You don't think he'd go too hard, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>The flat look Shikaku leveled him with told a lot.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>By noon, all of the ninja in the village were informed of Danzo's death. He wasn't a very liked man, the moment of silence was punctuated with coughs and murmurs. Rumors flew about what happened. The official story the civilians got was that he died of a heart attack. Even the chuunin who spread the story knew it sounded hollow, knew no one would believe it. No one did. It sent the rumor mill in overdrive. Soon there was open talk of the man being murdered. There was little anyone could do to squash the rumors, so they were left to fly. An entire conspiracy story was weaved by the evening.</p><p> </p><p>At dusk, Sandaime gave a speech. Everyone was expected to attend, dressed in their funeral clothes. Itachi was left at the house after he'd promised Sasuke not to leave. Even then Kakashi practically had to drag Sasuke toward the village proper. Everyone gathered around the tower, looking up from the street. Hiruzen, with his advisors on each side, stood at the balcony. Speakers were set up around the crowd as everyone pushed and crowded to get a closer look. Kakashi and his kids stayed back, as did the rest of the genin and Gai's team.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a deep breath, Hiruzen looked down at the crowd and began to speak. “Today I lost a dear friend. Today the village lost a powerful ally. Shimura Danzo loved the village, would have done anything to keep it safe. There are a lot of rumors around, a lot of people believing things that are not true. Let me, the Hokage, put these to rest. Danzo was sick. He had been for a while. His heart chose early this morning to give out on him. He was found in his office, still at his desk. It was likely a peaceful death. The rumors that there is a murderer in the village are scandalous and unfounded. Danzo was well respected among Anbu and ninja alike. I do not believe anyone would have purposely killed him. It is a natural death. A funeral service will be held on the roof when I am done speaking. You are all welcome to attend. Thank you all for listening.”</p><p> </p><p>It took everything in him not to roll his eyes, but Kakashi managed. He glanced sideways, toward Asuma, who looked equally unimpressed with the information. Of anyone here, Asuma would know that his father is lying through his teeth. Between them, Sakura and Ino were holding hands. Naruto had his fingers twisted in Sasuke's sleeve. There was a murmur in the crowd before they all formed a line, ready to go up one side of the tower, see the body, and exit down the other. Kakashi watched as the kids all stood, quietly, in the back of the line. Asuma stepped close to Kakashi, speaking quietly so as to not be heard by anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Danzo had an arm crudely cut at the shoulder and an eye missing. No one can find either the arm or the eye.” Kakashi faked surprise at the words. “Official cause of death is blood loss. Both Inoichi and Shikaku got assigned. Ino and Shikamaru know more than they're saying, I'm sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded. “Couldn't have happened to a nicer man, honestly.” Asuma snorted, nudging his shoulder. “Any clue why they would take the arm and one eye?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. He always kept them hidden, I don't know why anyone would want them.” The man shrugged as he lit a cigarette. “I don't even think Dad knows why the guy hid them.”</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a moment before Kakashi spoke up again. “Maybe we should offer our help. I mean, Inoichi and Shikaku could easily become overwhelmed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course. This is a big mystery they have on their hands. I'm sure they could use a couple people to bounce ideas off of.” He smirked around the cigarette. “What are friends for, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi hid a laugh behind a cough. “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>As the people walked past the body, seeing it dressed much as he was when alive, hiding the arm and the eye, no one cried. No one cared enough for the man to care. This was lip service, that is all. The genin walked past, did the customary show of condolences, and moved on. As Kakashi stepped up to the body, Sandaime's eyes were trained on him. If the old man knew who killed Danzo, he wasn't saying. And it definitely wouldn't be spoken to Kakashi unless he feels as though Sasuke knew. No one was mentioning the genjutsu, so Danzo must have died before it could be seen. Which was great news for Itachi. It seemed as though no one knew the teen was in the village, or that he had a part in Danzo's death.</p><p> </p><p>With a solemn nod toward Sandaime, Kakashi continued after his kids. He could feel the man's eyes on his back as he walked. It would send chills up his spine if Kakashi wasn't so desensitized to it. At this point, however, Kakashi simply didn't care. He considered Asuma a close friend and didn't want to cause him any pain, but Hiruzen had held the village back for years, had made multiple mistakes that have hurt people. Mistakes that hurt Naruto and Sasuke. With Danzo gone, Kakashi was sure it would only get worse.</p><p> </p><p>With a steel resolve, Kakashi joined the group the genin had made. He looked at Sasuke, who was eager to get home to his brother, and Naruto, who was finally happy after twelve years of being ignored and abused. He looked at Sakura who, after finally gaining self-confidence, had a Hokage willing to rip something she <em>earned</em> away from her. It was time to bring in someone younger. It was time for Hiruzen to give up the title. It was time to allow Orochimaru to kill the Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>When it was time to go home, Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand, getting his attention. “Can I go home with Ino? I promise I won't say anything. I don't want her to be home alone tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you, Sakura.” Kakashi patted her on the head. “Your sword will be safe with me.” The girl nodded, smiling, before bouncing over to grab Ino's hand. The two girls looked at each other, smiling. Kakashi wouldn't keep them apart, and Sakura knew she couldn't talk about Itachi. She knew what would happen if she did.</p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke sent him a questioning look, Kakashi just smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There were three times Itachi honestly thought about leaving. The only thing that stopped him was the disappointment Sasuke would feel when he arrived home and Itachi wasn't there. He hurt his brother enough, Itachi did not want to do it again. But he was in a house unfamiliar to him. He spent last night on the couch, with Sasuke's head on his lap. It was so reminiscent of younger days that the teen's chest had ached.</p><p> </p><p>The door to Sasuke's room was ajar from when he got changed earlier. Slowly, Itachi pushed it open, seeing the dark colors lit only by the window. There were boxes in the corner full of things he hadn't put away yet. His shelves were covered with books and scrolls and a lonely picture of Team 7. Like their mother pounded into their heads, the bed was made and the clothes were neatly folded in the drawers. Nothing from the Uchiha district could be seen. Was it still in the boxes? Did Sasuke not keep anything? Was it all destroyed? Surely not. Surely Sasuke would have <em>something</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He gently opened the boxes, looking at what his brother hadn't gotten around to putting away yet. It wasn't until the third box that Itachi found anything from his previous life. A cracked picture frame with their family picture. A red lantern that used to hang in front of their house on a light pole. Two kunai with the Uchiha fan forged into the metal. The green dinosaur that Itachi had given to his brother when he was a baby. A small bottle of their mother's perfume. Those are what Sasuke had considered important to him, worth keeping. With the dust settled on the items, Itachi figured they didn't see daylight very often. He wondered when the boy got them. He wondered if it was hard for Sasuke to go back in there, if the boy ever just sat on their old front porch or walked their old streets.</p><p> </p><p>Placing everything back where it came from, Itachi left the room as he'd found it. He padded his way into the living room, feeling out of place. The outside beckoned him, begged to be seen. It was beautiful here, hidden among the trees and wildlife. With everyone attending a service, Itachi decided to take a chance. As soon as he walked on the porch, the crows circled him. They watched as he put his bare feet in the grass, wriggling his toes against the soft strands. How long had it been since Itachi could just <em>breathe</em>? How long had it been since he could just take in his surroundings without looking for an enemy? Far too long.</p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke broke through the path, Itachi was sitting on the porch swing. If the jounin was going to yell at him, Itachi was prepared for it. Instead, the man just patted him on the shoulder and went inside. Naruto sat on the step and Sasuke sat beside Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>“They can't find his arm.” Naruto casually offered, as if he hadn't been eavesdropping on sensitive information. “Or his eye.” He glanced back at Itachi, questioning him.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi's eyebrow shot up. “I left the arm there. Evidence to his depravity. I have the eye, however.” When both boys looked at him, Itachi sat back against the swing. “It was Shisui's eye. Danzo did not deserve it.” He kicked his feet against the deck, making the swing move. “He deserved to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Naruto nodded in agreement. “I believe you.” He looked toward the posts Sakura had been steadily destroying. “Ya know, I think that you should come back sometimes. Just to relax. It's easy to relax here, it's why sensei picked this place. If he gave us a home, he will give you one, too.” Itachi opened his mouth, but Naruto bowled over him. “I get you did something really bad. But...sometimes good people do bad things. We learned that on our last mission. Everyone deserves a second chance.” He turned around, looking Itachi in the eye. “And, besides, Sasuke wants you here. That's enough of a reason for me.” Then, as if he hadn't said something profound, Naruto stood up and began walking in the house. “I have to pee.”</p><p> </p><p>The door had barely shut before Itachi began smiling. “I see why he's so important to you, Sasuke. He reminds me a Shisui. Always seeing the good in people. Always seeing a bright side. Me and you, we are jaded. This world showed us the bad it can offer. We need people like them in our lives, to remind us that good still exists.” Sasuke's eyes were cast down as Itachi talked. “But, of course, it was me who showed you that bad side. I guess I have no room to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you're leaving tonight.” Sasuke sounded sad and broken as he talked. “But Naruto is right. You can come back. I...I've missed you. No matter how angry I was at you, I still missed you.” Itachi pulled him into a hug. “I don't want this to be the last time I see you for five years.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he and Kakashi could work something out. Find a way to sneak Itachi into the village every once in a while. Whenever he could get away from Kisame, he could come and spend time with Sasuke. Get to know his brother all over again. “Before I go, let me teach you something.” Sasuke pulled away, his eyes sparkling in the sunset. “How are you with genjutsu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Decent.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi smiled, brushing Sasuke's hair out of his face. “Well, let's work on that.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stood on the porch, watching as Itachi summoned his crows to his side. The teen had stayed well into the night working with Sasuke on his genjutsu and his Sharingan. A few tears were shared during their goodbye before Naruto pulled Sasuke to bed with him. Kakashi doubted the boys would sleep, but he appreciated Naruto's effort.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, Itachi, you're welcome here anytime. With all that information you left us on Akatsuki, I think we can prove a good case for you.” There was so much Kakashi wanted to tell him. He wanted to make Itachi understand the background of the Akatsuki, who was really running it, for what reason it was formed and why it's still active now. There was no way for Kakashi to know any of that, so he had to keep quiet. That didn't mean he couldn't plant the seed. “One thing I don't understand, though. Why is Obito part of it? If he was still alive, why not come back to Konoha?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of something in Itachi's eyes, but the teen shrugged. “I don't know. I can find out if I tread lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not put yourself in danger for this, Itachi. Promise me that.” The teen looked him in the eye and nodded. “Sasuke will never forgive either of us.”</p><p> </p><p>The crows swarmed around Itachi, ready to take him out of the village. Before he disappeared fully, Itachi's voice rang out. “Thank you for keeping him safe, Kakashi.” Then all he heard was flapping wings and crow calls as they moved through the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Before heading to bed, Kakashi did his rounds. Checking locks and traps, making sure windows and doors were closed, and then went to his room. He had just settled into bed, Icha Icha Paradise held in one hand, when his door creaked open. With Sasuke's pale hand clutched in his tan one, Naruto led the boy to Kakashi's bed. Sasuke's eyes were red rimmed and shining with tears. Tossing his book back on the stand, Kakashi held out his arms. In an act so unlike himself, Sasuke flung himself at the man, gripping onto his shirt and sobbing. Naruto crawled in beside Kakashi, looking so unsure of what to do. He didn't know what would sooth Sasuke, but he knew what soothed him. Tentatively, Kakashi watched as Naruto's fingers buried themselves in Sasuke's hair, lightly scratching at the boy's scalp. Sasuke didn't push him away, so Naruto kept it up.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke cried himself to sleep, curled against Kakashi. It wasn't long before Naruto was out, too, curled against Kakashi's other side. He wasn't comfortable, crooked and cramped, but Kakashi refused to move either one of them. Instead, he pulled them both tighter and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Danzo is officially dead. His brain is mush. His organs shut down. Most of his blood is gone. He is...d e a d. </p><p>His arm, however... ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Look at that! An update that didn't come near midnight!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been two days since Shimura Danzo died. Hiruzen still couldn't believe it was real. He'd thought that man would outlive his reign as Hokage, maybe go as far as the next Hokage's reign, but Danzo died. Slowly. Painfully. Bleeding out, alone, on the floor of his office. Grieving wasn't something a Hokage had the luxury of. He had a village to lead, hundreds of ninja to control, a political climate to navigate while walking on eggshells, and a sword that didn't belong in Konoha currently being held by a genin with no hope of wielding it properly. And then, on top of all of that, he had a jounin, formally one of his most decorated Anbu, that had an abrupt personality change. That man had saved his life, completed some of the most difficult and dangerous missions Hiruzen had, and never questioned anything. He'd believed in the Hokage's law with no exceptions. And then he got genin.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't something Hiruzen wanted to do, but he had to make that small, pink haired genin understand. A sword of that caliber couldn't just be handed to anyone. Kiri was volatile. If they'd found out about the sword being held by a <em>genin</em>...well, Naruto might have been right about the rules in Kiri, but that didn't mean they extended to other lands. The entire 'you keep what you kill' mentality was old fashioned. It stemmed from when the ninja were scattered, from before hidden villages were created, when chaos and destruction ran rampant. Not now, not since Hiruzen created a peaceful village. He couldn't let that be tainted by a young girl with eyes bigger than her talent. She saw a flashy, shiny sword and got stars in her eyes. And her jounin sensei, who is supposed to be guiding her in developing her skills and strengths, is not supposed to encourage fanciful thoughts of grandeur. It would hurt her, but it would help her in the long run.</p><p> </p><p>He needed someone who would put that little girl in her place. The best swordsmen Konoha had at their disposal.</p><p> </p><p>“Boar.” Hiruzen called out to the Anbu on the other side of his office door. The man stepped inside, ready for his orders. “Could you find me Gekko Hayate, please? Tell him I need him immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It was still early morning, but way past time for ninja to be awake and training. A benefit of having known the people placed on your team from when you were small meant that dropping by their houses wasn't out of the ordinary. So when Shikamaru showed up at Ino's front door, with Choji in tow, Inoichi had no problem letting the boys inside. It wasn't long after that Inoichi swept out of the house, running off to work.</p><p> </p><p>They all gathered at the kitchen table as Shikamaru pulled a storage scroll from his pocket. “With training, I haven't had time to think about what you told me before.” A folder popped into his hand. “I went digging in Dad's office. Found this whole folder on Danzo.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino sat forward, excited to see something she definitely wasn't supposed to. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“He deserved to die.” Choji said around a mouthful of chips. “He was a bastard.” Sakura's mouth dropped open, not ever hearing Choji swear before. The boy just shrugged, shoving more chips in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru shrugged. “If our dads are right, Ino, then this man has tried to have Sandaime killed. Kakashi-sensei stopped the Anbu he sent.” Sakura sat up straighter at hearing her own sensei mentioned. “They also think he was behind the Uchiha massacre somehow. Oh, and that code you found? It was for a safe under his desk. Heard Dad talking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Greedily, Ino snatched the folder. Sakura hugged her side, looking through it with her. “This...this is amazing.” She looked up at Shikamaru. “Did you hear your dad say anything about a missing arm?”</p><p> </p><p>Scratching his cheek, Shikamaru thought back. His dad has been suspiciously tight lipped about this whole mess. “He mentioned <em>something</em> was missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you lose an arm?” There was the rattling of Choji's bag as he got another handful.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura knew she was walking a thin line. She knew more than she was supposed to. She knew who killed Danzo. As long as she kept them steered away from Itachi, everything should be fine. Danzo had a lot of enemies, any number of which would want him dead. They had a large pool to choose from. Itachi shouldn't make their list. She listened as they threw out accusations, blaming politicians, daimyos, a number of mercenary groups...it could have been anyone of them, or a combination.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of their conversation, when Shikamaru hid the folder away again and they all went their separate ways, Itachi was never mentioned. It instantly took a weight off of her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Taking a break from paperwork and the entire mystery that was Danzo, Shikaku decided to make a visit. He had some news for Kakashi. News that involved Sakura. She came there everyday to train, and Shikaku bet that she would be there today, also. He was surprised to see Ino there, standing entirely stiff as Sasuke looked into her eyes. Genjutsu. The boy was perfecting a skill that came naturally to his family line.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi saw him walking through the yard. All around the property were Kakashi's nindogs, barking and running. In one corner stood Sakura, swinging that huge sword and neatly cutting through logs thicker than her own waist. Oh, this was going to be a fun conversation.</p><p> </p><p>When Shikaku got close to him, he patted his friend on the arm. “I have some...interesting news for you. How secluded are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto has been slowly covering the clearing with privacy seals. He hasn't got around the dojo finished yet.” Kakashi nodded in the boy's direction. “He's been preoccupied with the Rasengan. But, if you stay around the house, you can't be heard.”</p><p> </p><p>With an arched eyebrow, Shikaku took in Naruto's spinning ball of blue chakra. “Does he know who made that jutsu?” Kakashi nodded. “Oh, you are rebelling, aren't you?” A smirk could be seen through Kakashi's mask. “Well, I have some news on who Sakura's opponent will be. I think you'll be surprised at how much Sandaime has not been paying attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” He motioned Shikaku onto the porch and into the house. “Naruto's good at fuuinjutsu, but good enough to fool Sandaime's Anbu?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku shrugged. “Apparently. He doesn't know Hayate has been training her. Instead, he picked Hayate to go against her.” There was a stunned look on his friend's face. “Hayate got pulled out of a meeting with me this morning. I guess he just let Sandaime believe what he already believed.”</p><p> </p><p>“That will make Sakura very happy. I know he won't go easy on her, but he also doesn't want her to lose the sword.” Shikaku nodded in agreement. With a sigh, Kakashi leaned back in the chair. “I don't know who has been more worried, me or her. I'll definitely sleep better tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, Shikaku looked out the window as Sakura easily mowed down another set of logs. “She's good. Didn't think she'd have it in her at first. Not the strength, but the skill. She will definitely shock Sandaime.”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Kakashi's face turned serious. “He better not back out of this deal. She will be heartbroken. She earned that sword.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know.” Shikaku agreed. “He will have a fight on his hands if he back peddles. You'll have to hold your boys back, Inoichi will hold Ino back, I'll be holding Shikamaru and Choji back. Yeah, it won't be pretty.” At Kakashi's confused looked, Shikaku just laughed. “Oh, you think my boy hasn't been taken in by your team? Or Choji? Your three inspired our three. I've never seen Shikamaru actually <em>want</em> to learn. He started reading the clan book, asking about jutsu from long ago. He wants to disappear in the shadows, Kakashi. Can you believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi just smiled. Proud of his kids for inspiring the others. “Team 8 is going to start coming around, too. I'm thinking Gai's kids won't be long. Neji did get his ass handed to him by Choji.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku barked out a laugh before standing up. “I have to get back. Inoichi will be mad if I'm late.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, when are you two getting married?” Kakashi joked. Shikaku just frowned before walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Ino was sitting on the porch when they exited the house, looking light headed. Sasuke was standing there, worried. “What happened?” Shikaku asked, but Ino just waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke's genjutsu is strong, that's all.” She gave him a weak smile. “I'll be fine, just need to rest a minute.” Then to reiterate, she grabbed Sasuke's hand. “I'm fine.”</p><p> </p><p>It made sense that Sasuke pushed his own genjutsu on too strong. The boy did learn it from Itachi. He would have had to push a lot of chakra behind it, force it through his opponent when his opponent was Itachi himself. Even two days after Itachi left, Sasuke still wasn't himself. The boy was still raw, still emotional, clinging to Naruto like a security blanket. Not that the blonde cared. He was all for it, relishing the contact Sasuke had been showing him. It was usually Naruto who reached out, twisting his fingers in Sasuke's arm coverings or his shirt, but now it was reversed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke.” Kakashi pulled the boy from inside his head. “Ino is fine, just mentally tired. Once she leans back and rests, she will feel better.” He glanced up at Naruto, who was struggling to keep his ball of chakra contained. “You could go see if Naruto needs any help. I know he's at the part where he needs to figure it out for himself, but bouncing ideas off of you will go a long way.” The boy slowly nodded before leaving the porch. Once he was out of earshot, Kakashi sat down on the swing beside Ino. “Now, tell me the truth, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino snorted. “Dizzy. I felt like I was gonna throw up, but it faded. I have one hell of a headache.” She was leaning against the back of the swing, her head tilted back. “Do you think Sakura can heal this? I feel too dizzy to try myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go inside and lay on the couch, I'll send her in.” It was a slow process, but Ino made it inside, hanging onto everything she could. Kakashi jogged out to Sakura. “Hey, sweetheart, take a break, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair clinging to her neck. It couldn't have been comfortable. “I'm okay, sensei. I can keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “I know you can, but I need your help. We are going to keep this quiet, though, okay? Let's make it look like I need to fix up your hands.” Confused, the girl nodded, following her sensei inside. The sword was leaned against the wall outside of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ino!” She raced to the girl's side. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke's genjutsu is...well, it's something.” Ino was looking pale as she lay there. “Can you heal me?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Sakura held a glowing hand over Ino's forehead. The color began fading back into the blonde girl's cheeks. “Wow. He really did a number on you, didn't he?” She looked up at Kakashi. “Guess it's in his blood.” That sentence had a double meaning, but only Kakashi picked it up. He nodded. “Okay, Ino, sit up slowly. See how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so much better.” Ino smiled. “I think I'll refrain from genjutsu for the rest of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. “I have some news for you, Sakura. Sandaime has chosen your opponent.” The fear that hit her face was instant. “Now, hold on. I think you'll be surprised at who it is. Apparently, Naruto's seals are working because he didn't know who I got to help you train. He picked Hayate to challenge you.”</p><p> </p><p>Piercing green eyes widened before a smile came over her face. “Seriously? Hayate-sensei? That's awesome!” She bounced on the balls of her feet. “I know he will challenge me, but he wants me to have her, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Kakashi just hoped that Sandaime would hold up his end of the deal.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sakura didn't sleep. Her brain wouldn't shut up. She kept seeing Sandaime taking Kubikiribocho away from her. In her mind, she watched as he handed it to Kiri ninja, as they snarled at her, told her she wasn't good enough for it. She heard Sandaime saying that she would never train in kenjutsu again. Then, her teammates were laughing at her, saying they knew it all along.</p><p> </p><p>She sat straight up in bed, startling Ino who had an arm wrapped around her. Some last minute training couldn't hurt, right? She had to be ready. She had to be strong, on point, perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura?”</p><p> </p><p>The sword glimmered in the moonlight, leaned against Ino's wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura?” A pale hand gripped her chin, forcing Sakura's gaze from the sword. “What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to keep practicing. I can't lose. I have to be perfect. If he sees that I'm proficient, he has to let me keep her, right? I have to be perfect. I need to practice.”</p><p> </p><p>The pale eyes looking back at Sakura shimmered. “Oh, Sakura.” She pulled the girl into a hug. “You can't do this to yourself. You need rest and to take a deep breath. Everything will be okay, you just have to believe it. Believe in yourself.” When Ino pulled back, and saw Sakura's eyes were still a little wild, she sighed. “I know that your parents put this belief in you that nothing you do is good enough, but they were wrong. You are strong. Amazing. Talented. Brilliant. People care about you because of who you are, not what they want you to be.”</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to believe that, Sakura really did, but she always had her parent's voices in the back of her mind. Like a broken record, constantly skipping back to the times she wasn't perfect. All those times she came home with scraped knees and cuts on her fingers. The time she came home with an essay that didn't get a perfect grade. All those times she had to hide her report card because Iruka-sensei always scored her taijutsu low. And, now, another person above her, another person with authority, telling her she wasn't good enough.</p><p> </p><p>Laying back down with Ino, Sakura did fall to sleep, but it was restless. Her mind never stopped its mantra. By daybreak, she was tired. Getting dressed felt like a chore. Her stomach churned when Inoichi sat breakfast in front of her. Somehow, she managed to force some of it down, and it surprised her the food didn't come right back up. She stood at the doorway, staring at her pink stitched halter. Would this be the last time she'd wear it?</p><p> </p><p>“Honey?” Inoichi knelt down beside her. “Whatever happens today, know that you trained hard. Know that you did everything right. Know that we are all proud of you.” He wiped a tear off of her cheek. “I'll be there. So will Ino. Your team, of course. And everyone else that believes in you will be there. And, remember, we are all so proud of you. All of us.” He reached up and pulled the halter off the hook. “Now, let's get you suited up.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time they reached the training field Sandaime had assigned them, there was already a circle of people. On one side stood Sandaime, his two Anbu, and the two advisors. On the other stood her team, Ino's team, team 8, and Gai's team. Shikaku, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai were also there, smiling as she walked up. Naruto ran over, hugging Sakura tightly. He pulled her toward Sasuke, who, surprisingly, also hugged her. Then Kakashi knelt down in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.” Sakura did as she was asked. “We know how hard you trained. We were there. We are all proud of you.” He pulled her into a hug. “You've come a long way from the little girl I first met, you know. Of all the team, you came the farthest. And that was all you and the hard work you did.” Kakashi pulled back, tapping her under the chin. “Now, hold your head high and show that old man what you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>He succeeded in getting a small giggle from her before Sakura turned around and faced the training field. She had to pretend she'd never met Hayate before, like she doesn't know he's kind and patient and a great teacher. Instead, she looked at him as if he was the enemy, just like he taught her. With her head held high, she walked onto the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>The man stood on the other side, swinging a katana around in his hand. He held a look of disinterest on his face, as if he had much better things to do, as if this wouldn't be a challenge. Hayate rolled his shoulders, loosening up for the match. Sakura pulled the Kubikiribocho around her, letting it thump on the dirt. Hayate taught her the art of deception. Let people think you honestly can't wield the sword, let them think you have no idea what you're doing. Let them make the wrong assumptions. More importantly, let the Hokage believe Sakura couldn't wield it. It will make the win all the more sweet.</p><p> </p><p>Hayate tilted his head to the side, looking the sword over. “Lord Hokage...what do you want me to do if she can't even lift it?” A hand gripped Naruto's shoulder before he could yell out. The boy snapped his mouth shut. “I mean, that's the Kubikiribocho, sir. It probably weighs more than she does.”</p><p> </p><p>“She needs to understand what wielding a sword really means.” There were a lot of eyes on Hiruzen as he spoke. “She needs to learn that just because you take something doesn't make it yours.” Inoichi stepped closer to Kakashi, ready to remind the jounin not to fight back. “I'm ordering you, Hayate, to go at her as if she's an enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the crowd, Kiba began to yell, but Kurenai held a hand over his mouth. The sad fact was, that was the Hokage speaking. Any arguing back could be seen as insubordination, and the man was already on edge. The death of Danzo did not bring that man any peace. Instead, it felt as if he was taking his grief out on Sakura. Kakashi counted his lucky stars that Hayate was picked as the opponent, or this fight could go bad fast.</p><p> </p><p>Chancing a glance, Sakura looked toward Kakashi. His eyes were like steel, body tense. Sakura knew what her sensei looked like when preparing for a fight, and he was preparing for a big one. Making sure he was paying attention, Sakura stood up straight and held her head high. If Sandaime wanted a show, he was going to get one. An indent of a smirk formed on Kakashi's mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, little girl?” Hayate called out. It was the same thing he said to her before every practice. She nodded. She could do this.</p><p> </p><p>Hayate ran at her, sword at the ready. Sakura stood still, pretending as if she couldn't lift the sword off the ground. She made a great show of her eyes widening, looking scared. Then, at the last second, she held it up, blocking the attack. Sparks flew as metal hit metal. The sword was too big for quick hits. It required another skill, strength for hits that caused great damage. What Sakura lacked in speed she made up for in mixing taijutsu and kenjutsu together. At one point, Sakura jammed the tip of the sword in the ground, using the hilt to propel herself around, kicking Hayate in the face. The man staggered backward, wiping blood off his lip with his hand. He barely had time to readjust before Sakura pulled the sword out, swinging it over her head. With the katana held horizontally, he tried to block the attack. Instead, the katana cracked in half and Hayate barely dodged a sword through his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi risked a glance at Sandaime, who wasn't giving anything away with his facial expressions. His advisors, however, were shocked. The kids were cheering Sakura on, jumping up and down, yelling praise. Kakashi was still tense, and would be until the fight ended. Ino's hands were over her mouth, worry in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>With no sword to call on, Hayate was on the defensive. He dodged another hit, watching as the ground separated under the force. A roll and Hayate had the hilt and half of his sword gripped tightly. It wasn't much, but he'd fought with worse. It at least kept the majority of hits from making contact. He took a hit in the arm to land a kick into Sakura's torso. It pushed her backward, knocking the sword from her hand. Kubikiribocho clattered to the ground between them. Hayate was bleeding, various cuts decorating his arms, legs, and torso. There was a slice on Sakura's cheek, blood dripping down into the corner of her mouth. With a glowing hand, Sakura healed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Done?” Hayate called out, waving his half a sword at her.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Sakura cracked her knuckles. “Nope.” With a punch to the ground, she lifted the sword up with the earth, sending it sliding back toward her. As she stood up straight, sword held out perpendicular to her, Hayate glanced at Hiruzen.</p><p> </p><p>The advisors were whispering to him, their eyes trained on Sakura and a hand held over their mouths. He held a hand up, causing both of them to draw back. With his robe dragging on the ground, Hiruzen stepped forward. Sakura dropped the sword tip to the ground, still gripping the hilt. The old man looked her over before turning and looking at Hayate. There were more cuts on Sakura's body that she hadn't healed yet. Cuts where Hayate's katana got too close before she could capitalize. Hayate was nursing a particularly deep cut on his arm at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen turned back to Sakura, something in his eyes that she couldn't name. “When I challenged you, it was under the assumption that you could not even lift the sword. I see, now, that I jumped to the wrong conclusion. You fought well, better than I thought you would with only a week to train. I promised you that, if you could wield the sword proficiently, then I would allow you to keep it. I do intend to keep that promise.” Genin were cheering, but Hiruzen held up a hand. “However, the sword does not leave Konoha. It's too dangerous to carry one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen swords around with you.” He looked up at Kakashi. “Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a rumble that went through the crowd, murmurs of the Hokage being unfair. The jounin tried to keep their students quiet, tried to keep them from irritating the situation any further, but it was difficult with so many outspoken genin in one place. Ino, Naruto and Kiba voiced their disdain the loudest, their voices rising above everyone else. It was a cacophony of telling the Hokage just how petty he was being. Hiruzen had never stood among such a display of insubordination and, after losing a close friend and learning the misdoings that friend had been partaking, he was in no mood for it. He raised a hand, trying to silence them.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kakashi could get a grip on Naruto, the boy yelled one last insult. “How can we respect you if you don't respect us?”</p><p> </p><p>The training field went completely silent. Just the wind whistling through the trees could be heard. With his Hokage robe blowing in the breeze, Hiruzen leveled his gaze at Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“Respect must be <em>earned</em>. All today has proven to me is that your jounin sensei are not teaching you discipline. Allowing a genin to entertain illusions of grandeur is not teaching them anything. I have allowed you to get away with too much, Naruto. I won't make that mistake again. It's time for you to grow up, stop playing ninja, and actually <em>be</em> one. Your first lesson: you cannot have everything you want.” Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Hiruzen dropped a threat. “One more word, Naruto, and that cozy living arrangement you have will be stopped.” Fear rippled through the boy, his blue eyes wide. Hiruzen then set his sights on Kakashi. “That sword had better be locked up before the end of the day. I will have someone checking on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi put his arm around a shaking Naruto. He was ready to open his mouth, to finally cross the line, to tell the truth, to show everyone what this man truly was, when Inoichi placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Kakashi held his tongue, if only because not doing so could rip his kids away from him. Instead, he nodded, a quick jerk of his head, and bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood. Hiruzen turned and left, his white robe dragging behind him. The advisors looked at Naruto, then Kakashi, then Sakura before following after Hiruzen. Asuma whispered something to Kurenai before jogging after his father.</p><p> </p><p>For Sakura, it was a hollow victory. Did she win the fight? Yes. But at what cost? Naruto was broken, his world shattered, all because he tried to protect her. The Sharingan spun wildly in Sasuke's eyes as he grit his teeth together. He was angry, seething, aching to hit something, burn something to the ground. He turned to look at Kakashi, who looked like he could kill.</p><p> </p><p>Through the silence, they heard Hayate walking toward Sakura. The man knelt down, a sad smile on his face. “I know this is bittersweet, but you proved what you came to prove. You learned how to use that sword in a week. Little girl, kenjutsu took me years to master. I feel that you won't need nearly that long.” He turned to Kakashi. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to train her.” With that, he left.</p><p> </p><p>The genin weren't sure what to do. They all stood still. All but Ino, who rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Sakura. “You are amazing. Absolutely amazing.” Then the rest of them rushed forward, all congratulating her, cheering Sakura's name.</p><p> </p><p>Within all the cheering, Kakashi knelt down to Naruto. “Look at me.” Watery blue eyes met his. “I promised you, didn't I? I promised none of us will be alone again, right? I never go back on my word.” He pulled Naruto into a tight hug. “Someone amazing taught me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smiled. “You did.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen no sooner got into his office and sat down in his chair that Asuma pushed the doors open so hard they bounced off the walls. Before the old man could say anything, his son slammed his hands on the desk so hard the wood shook.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Dad?” Asuma stared his father down. “You've been a lot of things, but you've never been <em>cruel</em>. All the shit that poor boy has gone through in his life, being alone and shunned, and you dangle the first home he's ever had over his head? And Sakura. That girl learned how to use that sword, damn well I might add, in <em>one week</em> and you just shit on all of her hard word? I get that you lost a friend, but taking your grief out on genin is just disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>With his eyes downcast, Hiruzen took a deep breath. “Are you done?” When Asuma didn't answer, the old man clenched his fists. “I have had it with insubordination. I will not tolerate it from my own son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't pull that shit with me.” Asuma always was the wild child. He never listened, went his own way. Hiruzen hated that. “You're pissed because Kakashi started standing up to you. He got three children to protect and now he's fighting for what's right. I hate to break it to you, Dad, but if you mess with my three, it will be the same thing. I'm damn sure Kurenai and Gai will feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen's eyes were dangerous. “It's my job to protect this village, to keep the peace. Allowing a genin to walk around with that sword is opening Konoha up to attack!”</p><p> </p><p>Asuma laughed. “What are you on about? Kiri is not going to start the Fourth Great Ninja War over a damn sword. They are too busy fighting between themselves to worry about that. They have enough weapons in that blood soaked village.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not debating this with you, Asuma. I highly suggest you drop this subject and leave my office.” The old man made a show of picking up a report to show he had work to do. “The sword stays in this village and that is my final word on the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Asuma stood there for a moment before throwing his hands up and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>In the corner of the living room, standing on a specially designed scroll, was the Kubikiribocho. It hovered in midair inside of a rectangular barrier. The edges glowed a bright blue that made the barrier emit light all around, glinting off of the metal surface of the sword. The scroll was tuned to Sakura's specific chakra signature, and would only respond to her. If anyone else attempted to touch the barrier, they would get a high voltage shock. If they reached inside the barrier, the air would burn the skin. Naruto tested his design with a clone. The clone's hand turned black as it screamed in pain. Naruto decided that was strong enough and kept the seal as it was.</p><p> </p><p>She refused to cry when the Anbu came into the house, checking the strength of the seal. She refused to cry as they handed her a letter from the Hokage, outlining the terms of keeping the sword. She refused to cry when they left.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi took a seat on the chair, opening his arms and beckoning Sakura to him. She stood firm for a few seconds before dissolving into tears and clinging to her sensei. He hushed her, soothed her, whispered how strong she was and how amazing she looked while fighting. He held onto her as she cried herself to sleep. He swallowed down the anger and hate and bile it created as he pressed a kiss into her pink hair.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the doorway of Naruto's room, Sasuke watched as the blonde pushed a box further into the corner. The box held the few things Naruto had collected over his twelve years. They were the only things Kakashi and Sasuke could salvage from his destroyed apartment. He had been slowly putting them on shelves, organizing in a way that only made sense to Naruto himself. Now the box was shut, pushed into the corner as if waiting to be moved. His hands were shaking as he unzipped the orange jacket, hanging it gently over his desk chair. Sasuke knew these movements. Naruto got erratic, meticulous, obsessive, right before a panic attack. One sleeve of the jacket hung lower than the other. Tan hands adjusted it until they were even. He looked toward the bed, one corner wrinkled and flipped up. In sharp, jagged movements, Naruto fixed the blanket, smoothing out the creases over and over again. When they weren't going away, when just stretching the fabric with his hand wouldn't smooth the lines, Naruto's breathing picked up, got harder, shallow, quicker.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Sasuke stepped further in the room, reaching his hand toward Naruto's shoulder. The blonde's muscles were so tense he felt like stone under Sasuke's fingers. He hadn't witnessed a panic attack since before they moved in, since before their Land of Waves mission. But it had been building since the Sandaime threatened him, threatened to take his <em>home</em> away from him. “He won't take this away from us. Kakashi won't let him.” A shuddering breath left Naruto. “<em>We</em> won't let him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He will remove me, Sasuke. Not you.” Naruto's voice was hoarse. “There is no 'we' when it will only be me leaving. You will still be here with sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned Naruto around, made the boy look at him. “You and Sakura always prance around yelling about how we're a <em>family</em>, but you're willing to give it up that easily? Where's the real Naruto? Where's the idiot who fights when everything is stacked against him?”</p><p> </p><p>In a role reversal, it was Naruto who was quiet and subdued. His blue eyes flickered up to Sasuke, sad and dejected. “A ninja needs to pick their battles, retreat when they can't win. What if this is the fight I can't win? Then I need to get out before people get hurt. You and sensei can still be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not without you.” Before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke put a hand over the blonde's mouth. “Not. Without. You.”</p><p> </p><p>With wide blue eyes, Naruto stared at Sasuke. He was looking for sarcasm, for it to be a joke, for <em>something</em>. When he didn't find it, when he only found sincerity, Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's hand. Once his mouth was uncovered, Naruto smiled before wrapping his arms around his friend. “Thank you, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have fun?” With a tilt of his head, Obito stuck his bright orange mask in Itachi's face. “Is your baby brother okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It was no use asking how Obito knew where he was, Itachi knew the man had his ways. More often than not, it was the Zetsus who followed him. “Yes, he is fine.” As the person who helped him massacre the clan, Obito was one of the few who knew about the deal. The man loved holding it over Itachi's head at every given chance.</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Obito hopped on the table Itachi was sitting at. The glass of water Itachi was drinking shook, splashing over the sides and onto the wood. The teen didn't bother to hide his annoyance. “Ah, brotherly love. How adorable.” Itachi rolled his eyes. “Were you aware that, at this given moment, there are only three Uchiha left on this world? Me, you, and that baby brother of yours. It will be our job to revive the clan once we bring in the new world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it won't be a pure line anymore.” This line of questioning was new. Itachi wasn't sure where this conversation was going. “There is a chance the Sharingan will fade out.” It wasn't likely. The Uchiha genes were stronger than most other clans. Matched only by the Hyuuga.</p><p> </p><p>Obito laughed, pulling two vials from his pocket. “Not with these. Madara gave me all of his knowledge about Hashirama. I have two vials of his cells and, within them, his DNA. Think of what we could create with this, Itachi.” The teen opened his mouth to speak, but Obito shook his head. “Zetsu is very good at stealth when they wants to be. While you were playing house, they were working. Oh, which reminds me, I want to thank you for Danzo's arm. The fact that the disgusting parasite thought he deserved to have one Sharingan, let alone nearly a dozen, is baffling, isn't it? That arm will be a great addition to the cause. You did great, Itachi.” Itachi tried hard to keep his face blank, to keep his eyes from widening. “Zetsu left everything else. Konoha will know of his depravity. Although the people working under him are scrambling, still trying to find the arm. It's quite amusing, apparently.” Hopping off the table and spilling more water onto the wood, Obito clapped Itachi across the back before beginning to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi is my brother's jounin sensei.” At Itachi's words, Obito's steps stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>With his back still to Itachi, the man tilted his head. “They actually gave him a genin team? Is Sandaime senile?” There was a pause before Obito spoke again. “Is...is he good to your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Wasn't that interesting? “Yes. He really is.”</p><p> </p><p>Obito nodded. Then he stood straight and held his head up high before finally exiting the room. Itachi filed that interaction away for him to reflect on later. Right now, however, Itachi needed to figure out how to send a message to Kakashi. Zetsu would be watching him, watching the crows. He needed something else, something they didn't know about, something small and fast and quiet and could protect itself.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that gave him an idea.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With the only light around them coming from the campfire, Sai looked over at Shin. A lot had changed since they were children. Lord Danzo had taught them to abandon emotions, they made you weak, they got in the way, but it was the hardest lesson for Sai to learn. He loved his brother, whether they were blood or not, and Sai fought losing the feelings he had for the teen. Shin didn't seem to be having any easier of a time with it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a cracking in the brush, causing both Shin and Sai to grip a kunai, before two unmarked Anbu broke into the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Danzo is dead. Root has been unearthed. The contingency plan is activated.” With that, the two Anbu left.</p><p> </p><p>With a start, Shin jumped up. It was the most emotion Sai had seen for months. “Do you realize what this means? We're free!” Shin ran over and grabbed Sai by the upper arms, pulling him to his feet. “Sai. We are free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Free?” The entire concept seemed strange to him. Since he was little, all Sai had known was Lord Danzo and Shin. What did being free mean for him? Would he be alone now? “What does that mean for us?”</p><p> </p><p>A sad look came over Shin's face. “Oh, Sai, it means we can be happy. You didn't know this, but Danzo was going to make us fight to the death. The survivor became his soldier. You're my brother, Sai, I did not want to fight you. Now we won't have to. We can just be free, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Free? What a strange concept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiruzen is a dick. This whole chapter was originally a lot more angsty, but I scrapped it. Then I realized the lo-fi mix I was listening to was called Naruto Sad/Emotional Trap Mix or something like that. Next time, I will find something upbeat. Too many sad chapters in a row. </p><p>Some of you lovelies are mind readers, I swear to Inoichi's glorious hair. Mind readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this took so long! You wait forever and then this is what I give you? Oh my. </p><p>Life has been...well, it's been. If it can go wrong, it has gone wrong. </p><p>Oh, and Happy Halloween!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a solemn quiet settled over the village. From the outside, it was as if all was well. The quiet peace of a village thriving. However, for nine genin, a storm was brewing. A low rumble of thunder in the distance, the warning of a natural disaster imminent. It was a silent agreement, and unspoken meeting place and time where they all could commiserate, all discuss the atrocity that took place the previous day.</p><p> </p><p>With a kunai in his hand, Kiba traced a random pattern into the dirt. They were all sitting in a circle, all trying to think of something to say, some way to explain how they were feeling. “This is bullshit.” The kunai Kiba was holding was buried into the ground. “He can't just do that, can he?”</p><p> </p><p>“He can do what he wants.” Tenten flicked a piece of grass off her sandal. “He's the Hokage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn't make it right.” Ino felt terrible. She knew how important yesterday was for Sakura, and how heartbroken the girl had to be. “Sakura worked really hard. She learned how to use that sword in a <em>week</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru snorted. “Not to mention what he said to Naruto.” He shook his head. “Who threatens a kid with his home? That's just low.” Shikamaru had spent all evening staring at a shogi board, glaring at the king piece. How could he be expected to protect a man who didn't protect his own villagers?</p><p> </p><p>Hugging his knees to his chest, Neji tapped his fingers against his shin. “That kid is different. Why would he challenge the Hokage like that?”</p><p> </p><p>The genin's eyes snapped to Neji. “Um...” Choji cleared his throat. “I forgot you didn't go to the academy with us. He always had this strange relationship with the Hokage, called him Hokage-jiji. It always felt as if Sandaime was trying to, I don't know, make up for something? Does that make sense? Like he treated Naruto different because he felt like he should.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto could get away with a lot. Guess not anymore.” Kiba shook his head. “That was just cruel.”</p><p> </p><p>When Gai's team just looked on, more confused than they were before, Ino tried to help them, tried to explain. “Naruto's an orphan. I don't think he knows who his parents are at all. He's always been alone. The little apartment he used to live in? They put him in there when he was <em>four</em>. Alone.” Tenten's eyes widened. “So threatening to take him out of the first <em>home</em> he's ever known? Terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my.” Tenten put her hands over her cheeks. “I...I can't believe...that's horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you have Sakura. Her parents always demanded perfection. Nothing Sakura did was ever good enough. When she finally stood up to them, finally told them what she wanted for herself, they kicked her out. She does something amazing in getting that sword and learning kenjutsu within a week, and the Hokage rips it away from her. Just another adult making Sakura feel like she's not good enough.” Ino gripped the grass so hard she pulled a clump of it out of the ground, root and all. “She had to be heartbroken last night.”</p><p> </p><p>As timid as she was, Hinata looked up at Ino, her eyes hard. She entirely understood what not being good enough felt like. She'd been told that her whole life by her own father. Always put second, after her younger sister. It was heartbreaking, made Hinata's anxiety worse. But what Hinata lacked in skill she made up for in intelligence. She paid attention in class. “K-Kiri have rules. You k-keep what you d-defeat.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be an insult to send it back.” Shino chimed in. “And Kiri is already a bomb waiting to go off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn't keeping that sword locked up be just as much of an insult, though?” Kiba looked around at the genin. “I mean, if Kiri has that 'keep what you kill' thing, then just putting it on a shelf would make it nothing more than a trophy? I don't think that's what they meant.”</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of silence, Ino threw her hands up. “You know what? I'll just say it. I think Sandaime is too damn old to lead and needs to step down. There. I said it.” She looked around at the shocked faces. “Oh, get over yourselves. You were all thinking it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can't get him overthrown until after the chuunin exams.” Shikamaru sighed. “If we change leaders now, they will cancel the exams. And I actually trained, you know. I'm not wasting work I actually put into something.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino and Kiba began laughing so hard they doubled over. Soon, the entire group was a laughing pile on the ground. Shikamaru, however, did not find it humorous.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>In his <em>many</em> years as commanding officer of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Unit, how many years he refused to admit, Morino Ibiki had never came up against such horrible actions. In general, anybody assigned to Anbu saw horrible actions, committed horrible actions, but usually retained some of their humanity. These Anbu, ones trained especially by Danzo, were hardened emotionless <em>machines</em>. It was as if they didn't feel pain at all. Ibiki knew how to inflict the most amount of pain, yet keep them conscious and talking. These Anbu were barely human, barely flinching when the pain was inflicted. It would have been terrifying, if Ibiki got terrified anymore. Nothing seemed to phase them. The man was dead, and yet these Anbu were still fiercely loyal to him.</p><p> </p><p>The man in the chair, just a kid in Ibiki's eyes, stared straight ahead at a point in the wall. Never moved. Barely blinked. Perfectly silent. It was unnerving, even to a seasoned veteran like Ibiki. A click was heard before the door to the interrogation room opened. Stepping around the mess on the floor, Inoichi took in the young man. There was blood dripping down his face, down his arm, down his legs. His fingernails were removed, as were his toenails.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>Ibiki snorted. “I'm considering removing a limb, to be honest.” No response from the man. “Or a couple of them, just for pissing me off.” Still nothing. Ibiki looked ready to kill. “Did Lord Hokage approve the Psycho Mind Transmission?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The amplification machine is being prepped in case it's needed.” Inoichi handed Ibiki the signed slip of paper. “I can start when you're ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Waving a hand at the prisoner, Ibiki encouraged Inoichi on. With a nod, the blonde stepped forward, placing a hand on the prisoners head. He was thrust into the other's mind, a series of locked door blocking his way. It was nothing Inoichi hadn't seen before. Within moments, he was surrounded by large red doors, all sealed shut. Ah. Mental blocks. That didn't surprise him at all. Any criminal worth their salt would have any critical information behind a couple mental blocks. However, these mental blocks were different. They were sealed tighter, more effort put behind them. The prisoner wasn't nervous when Inoichi came near him, as if he knew the jutsu wouldn't work. Inoichi stepped back into reality, removing his hand from the prisoner's head.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you find?”</p><p> </p><p>Running his hand through his blonde hair, Inoichi turned to Ibiki. “We're going to need the amplification machine. He's got multiple mental blocks that will need time to remove. I'm assuming the rest of the rogue Anbu will be much the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Cursing, Ibiki smacked a fist against the wall. “What is Danzo hiding?”</p><p> </p><p>“You'll never find out.” The man in the chair said with a smirk. The first words he'd said since being captured. Blood poured from his mouth as he talked. With a growl, Ibiki punched him, effectively knocking the man unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then.” Inoichi turned toward the door. “I'll see you in a few.” Ibiki grunted at him as he left the room. Standing in the hallway, Shikaku waited for him, eyebrow raised. “It's dangerous to make that man angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku smirked as he walked beside Inoichi. “Haven't needed the amplifier in a while.” The blonde nodded. “You're worried.” The man didn't have to ask the question, he knew how to read his ex-teammate. “The mental blocks are strong, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“In general, mental blocks are put on using a genjutsu, but these ones? They were put on by a user that is very proficient. Uchiha-level genjutsu.” Shaking his head, Inoichi shoved his hands in his pockets. “Of course, that's impossible, right? Itachi is long gone and Sasuke isn't at a level to do something like this. And we both know Kakashi isn't involved. So who does that leave?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause before Shikaku let out a breath. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think Danzo had a Sharingan in that eye he lost.” Inoichi stopped walking. “That would be crazy. He would have to have stolen it from a dead Uchiha.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes widened as they stared at Shikaku. “Or he <em>caused</em> the death. Are we missing something? Something big?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we are, my old friend.” Shikaku tilted his head back and sighed. “Why is nothing we get into ever easy?” Inoichi snorted.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the edge of the couch, Sakura just stared at her floating sword. The blue glow from the barrier shined off of the metal, reflecting on the wall. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't so tragic. There was a crick in her neck from the position she slept in while curled on her sensei's lap. Absentmindedly, she rubbed at the sore spot before easing it with a green glowing hand. A dip in the couch made her slid her eyes toward her right.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop torturing yourself.” Sasuke was picking at some lint on his shorts. “Our unhealthy way of dealing with things is to punch something. Come outside and take it out on a clone.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura sighed. “It might be childish, but I hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all do.” Sasuke pushed himself up before grabbing Sakura's bicep and pulling her up as well. “Naruto will transform his clone into the Hokage and you can take your anger out, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded. Although it shouldn't be, the idea was very appealing.</p><p> </p><p>They found Kakashi and Naruto sitting on the porch. The seal the blonde had been working on for the past weeks, painted carefully down his arm, was glowing red. The runes and symbols seemed to twist and morph in the glow as Naruto held his hand over the seal. A hiss left his mouth before Naruto pulled his hand away. The symbols faded back to black.</p><p> </p><p>“See, sensei? What am I doing wrong?” Naruto was getting impatient with this seal of his own making. When it was finished, it would hold a portion of his chakra as a reserve, ready to be tapped into whenever needed. An added benefit was that he could choose to share his chakra with others, making it useful for his entire team. “I've reworked the runes, but it gets overloaded or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi scratched his chin. “What did you use as a base?”</p><p> </p><p>“A chakra trap. I thought, since it's made to hold chakra, it would work better? I changed the runes to allow the chakra back out. Oh! What if, instead of allowing the chakra back out, I change how you guys pull it out? If I put a seal on you and link it to mine...” Naruto's voice trailed off as he grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling his idea down. The seal on his arm, although put on there originally weeks ago, had been scrubbed off and redrawn a multitude of times. He'd had this idea since fuuinjutsu was introduced to him, and the boy wanted to finish it.</p><p> </p><p>While Naruto mumbled to himself, Kakashi turned his eyes to Sasuke and Sakura. “What's up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can Naruto make a clone of the Hokage so Sakura can punch it?” Sasuke had his arms crossed, eyes trained on the woods around them. “Or is that too far?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto paused in his doodling, making a clone appear at his side. The clone grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her out into the yard. Sasuke followed them, hiding a smirk in the high collar of his shirt. A quick transformation and a henge of the Hokage stood there. Sakura's green eyes darkened, pulling her arm back. The punch she leveled the clone popped him almost immediately. She had to admit, as the smoke cleared, she did feel a bit better. Naruto yelled out, asking Sakura if she wanted another one. She was tempted to take him up on the offer when a small animal peeked out of the woods. It's nose twitched before running across the yard and up Sasuke's leg. Sakura screamed, jumping back. It wrapped itself around Sasuke's neck, making a low trilling sound.</p><p> </p><p>“What...what is it?” Sakura asked as Kakashi and Naruto joined them in the yard. The little mammal had short, stubby legs and a long body covered in orange-brown fur. The underside was a snowy white. He had darker markings on the tips of his ears, paws, and around it's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Holding out a hand, Kakashi watched as the animal sniffed at his fingers, looking at him quizzically. “This is a weasel.” The little mammal in question trilled again. “Very quick and very intelligent.” He leaned down, staring into the weasel's eyes. “They are also very skittish. So, little one, why have you decided to come to us?” With a very high-pitched trill, the weasel flicked its tail toward Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>Still afraid of the animal, Sakura stayed a fair distance back. Naruto, however, put his face right in front of the weasel. “It's kind of cute.” He gently reached out his tan hand. “Can we be friends?” There was a moment of hesitation before the weasel let out a hiss. Naruto jumped back, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi put a hand on the boy's back. “One of the weasel's predators is the fox. He probably senses him inside of you.” He gave Naruto an apologetic look. “Sorry, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...but why is it here?” Sakura was still eyeing the animal warily, watching as it wrapped around Sasuke's neck tighter, making a sound that resembled a purr. “What does it want?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have a definite answer for Sakura. The little black eyes bore into him, like it was waiting. Waiting for what? And why would it come directly for Sasuke?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bring it in the house, Sasuke.” It must have been the tone of his voice, but all three kids snapped to attention. Once inside, they all took a seat at the kitchen table. The weasel jumped onto the table, sitting up on it's hind legs, showing a glowing seal hidden underneath the white fur. “Ah, that makes a lot of sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto leaned forward, eyes on the seal. “Who put a storage seal on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a boy?” Sakura asked. The weasel turned to look at her, indignant. “I think I just got told off by a rodent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mammal.” Sasuke corrected her. “They're not rodents.”</p><p> </p><p>Holding out his hand, Kakashi asked the animal for permission to unlock the seal. He dropped down on all fours and slowly hopped toward Kakashi. “Can we see what you brought us?” The weasel stood back up, holding still as Kakashi placed his hand over the seal. Two folded pieces of paper appeared on his hand. “Ah, thank you.” The first paper he unfolded had paragraphs of carefully written text, signed <em>Itachi</em>. The second folded paper had <em>Sasuke</em> written neatly on the outside. “The weasel is from Itachi.” Kakashi slid the paper over to Sasuke. Bouncing up Sasuke's arm, the weasel wrapped himself up in the high collar shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother wrote you a letter?” Sakura smiled. “That's awesome!” Naruto enthusiastically agreed, smiling across the table at him. “If you don't want to read it in front of us, Sasuke, we will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head, unfolding the letter right there.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi slowly worked his way through the massive amounts of information Itachi had written down. Obito knew what happened. Apparently he had a spy that could go anywhere, hide anywhere, could find out anything. Itachi called it Zetsu, but said it's not exactly human. That was an understatement. It had taken Danzo's arm, meaning Shikaku and Inoichi are chasing their tales looking for it. There was a jolt that went through Kakashi when he realized what that meant. Had he just made Obito more powerful? With everything else Kakashi had changed, it shouldn't have surprised him that something bad could have happened. They always said messing with the past wasn't a smart decision. How could he fix this?</p><p> </p><p>Tucked into his own letter, Sasuke took in everything he read. Itachi was still training him through words. He told Sasuke about the Naka Shrine, about how there are clan secrets held deep within that could make Sasuke powerful. He told Sasuke to remember there is nothing more important than protecting those special to him. Then, at the end of the letter, Itachi warned him about a man named Orochimaru, one of the great sannin. An entire paragraph was written about Orochimaru attempting to take over Itachi's body, wanting to take the Sharingan for his own. With his attempt failing with one Uchiha, Itachi was afraid the man would come for Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>With his paper laying on the table, Kakashi tapped his fingers on the wood. He needed to think this through, needed to decide how to proceed. Flicking his gaze over to Sasuke, he saw the boy looking confused. “Well, my letter was shocking. How about yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever met Orochimaru?” Kakashi froze. Why was Sasuke asking about him? Didn't Kakashi save him, make him realize he didn't need that man to get stronger? “Itachi said that he might come after me. Said he wants the Sharingan.”</p><p> </p><p>Relief flooded through Kakashi's body. “Oh. Only once. The Third finally made him leave the village after he was found doing experiments on children.” All three of his kids stared at him. “A friend of mine, that one that helped build this house, Tenzo? He was one of Orochimaru's subjects. Tenzo was the only one who survived the experiment out of sixty children.”</p><p> </p><p>“What experiment?” Sakura sounded like she was afraid to hear the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“He was injected with the First Hokage's DNA. Orochimaru was caught for his previous experiments, and didn't get to finish. He didn't know Tenzo survived. Now he is the only other person to use Wood style.” Kakashi sighed. “That man is...<em>evil</em>. I don't know if he was born that way, or made that way, but he values science and knowledge over all. Even at the expense of others.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked down at the sheet of paper. “So he just wants the Sharingan to experiment on it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi shrugged. “There are rumors that he takes over people's bodies to stay alive, effectively making him immortal. Maybe he wants a body with a doujutsu this time. Either way, we will keep him away from you, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi said Orochimaru attacked him.” Sasuke looked at his team around the table. “He's not getting me, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Kakashi could have cried in joy. Now to teach the kids how to, at the very least, fight Orochimaru away. He didn't want the kids to kill him, just do enough damage that Orochimaru would run. “Well, I think we should work on some skills so you will be ready for the chuunin exams.” There were matching expressions on the kid's faces. What should have been excitement was met with trepidation. “What's wrong? I thought you kids would be excited.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we pass,” Naruto began, his voice low, “then you won't be our sensei anymore. We won't be a family anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi hooked his foot around Naruto's chair leg, pulling the blonde toward him. “Naruto, look at me.” The boy slowly looked up at him. “Just because you become chuunin does not mean we won't be together. You two will still live here. Sakura is still allowed to stay whenever she wants to. We will still have missions together. We will still train together. You becoming a chuunin does not change the fact that we are a family.” He looked at the other two. “<em>Nothing</em> will change that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can the Hokage make us leave?” Sakura asked, her voice small in the large room. “That's what he told Naruto, right? That he would make him leave? And you can't do anything?”</p><p> </p><p>As important as jounin sensei rights are, they can be overridden by the Hokage if he sees fit. They were created by the First Hokage as a way to help the orphans in the village. Their jounin sensei was able to make sure no one mistreated them, took advantage of them, and the children could pay the village back by becoming ninja. Hashirama saw it as a win-win, even Madara agreed before he left. However, in the current time, Hiruzen was using it as a way to control Team 7. But Kakashi had a way around the rules.</p><p> </p><p>“He can overrule my decisions as jounin sensei if he feels I am mistreating you kids. Or, in this case, to make us do what he wants us to do. <em>However</em>, we have a loop hole. I only have jounin sensei rights while you are genin.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke cut Kakashi off. “If we become chuunin, then he can't do anything.” He looked across the table at each of his teammates. “We can live wherever we want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Kakashi winked at them. “If he wants to throw his weight around, let him. Until then, we will train and keep our heads low. We will do our missions and not argue. We won't give him a reason to do anything. Deal?” The three looked at each other before nodding. “Okay. First, lunch. Then we train.” He glanced at the weasel curled up in Sasuke's collar. “We might have some meat for our weasel friend.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Should I expect further communications between you and your brother?” Obito hopped up on the rock, leaning against the warm surface. “Some more crows flying about?” His annoying alternate personality worked on many of the other Akatsuki members, but it didn't work on Itachi. The teen already knew who he was, had already seen his scarred face.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi quite liked this particular large outcrop. The sun hit it just enough to warm the stone, offsetting the chill inside the cave. It used to be his own area, one the other members didn't touch. Now, apparently, that was ruined. He slid his dark eyes over to the orange masked man. “Would you rather me write to Kakashi?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before Obito responded. “The sassy teenager doesn't suit you, Itachi. I thought Fugaku trained that out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back against the warm stone, Itachi closed his eyes, refusing to let Obito get to him. He was feeling lighter since seeing his brother. It was like they had started over, wiped the slate clean, and had a tentative semblance of peace. Obito was not taking that away from him. “Would you be opposed to me communicating with Sasuke?” He felt his cousin shift beside him. “I'd like to give him some direction on the Sharingan. Teach him how to use it properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he awaken it? Good for him.” Obito almost sounded like he was smiling. “If that is all you're writing to him, then you won't mind me reading them?” Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. “After all, we are family.”</p><p> </p><p>With his eyes still closed, Itachi shrugged. “Fine.” The truth was, Itachi found a better, secret, way to send messages to Kakashi. The weasels were a contract he had made long ago, but did not often utilize. They were surprised he called on them now. This particular weasel, Tadao, was very adept in stealth, and very intelligent. He was the perfect hidden messenger. As for the crows, Obito could read those watered down letters all he wanted. Nothing important would be sent through them. “I have nothing to hide.”</p><p> </p><p>“One question I have. Just a small observation. When I send you for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, will your brother be an issue? Will he attempt to stop you? Our mission comes before everything else, Itachi. I want to make sure your priorities are in order.”</p><p> </p><p>The words felt heavy on his tongue, but Itachi told Obito what he wanted to hear. “I will do anything I have to in order to bring the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, Itachi. Striking up a relationship with the kid will go a long way. It will make it easier to bring him in.” Obito slid off the rock. “Can you imagine the guilt Kakashi will feel when he loses his precious genin? Maybe then he will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>There was <em>something</em> Itachi didn't know. Something important that happened between Obito and Kakashi. He made a mental note to ask Kakashi about it in his next letter.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>While digging through the fridge, Ino heard the front door open. She was expecting to see her father, but instead saw dirty pink hair bobbing around the corner. Sakura had been with her team for the last couple of days, Ino had hardly seen her. Excitement boiled over as Ino bounded out of the kitchen and into the entrance way, wrapping her arms around a very dirty Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Ino! I'm filthy!” Sakura laughed, keeping her dirty hands far away from Ino, who looked freshly showered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care.” Ino smiled against her shoulder. “I was so worried about you yesterday and last night and this morning...are you staying here tonight?” She pulled back, pale eyes full of hope.</p><p> </p><p>Once bright eyes darkened. “She is locked up, Ino. Naruto made the seal, said he made it pretty and deadly. But that old, angry man made me lock her up. I hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>If Ino was surprised to hear Sakura talking about their Hokage like that, she didn't show it. Sakura thought she would get <em>some</em> reaction, at least. Instead, Ino nodded. “The genin got together this morning. We want to get him overthrown, but we can't until after the chuunin exams. Even Gai-sensei's group came.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. You want to get him overthrown?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course. After what he did to you, and then what he said to Naruto? He was <em>cruel</em>, Sakura. We can't let him get away with that.” She took Sakura's hand and led her toward the stairs. “Go take a shower, you smell. Then we can talk, deal?” Sakura gave her a flat look. “Sorry, you do! What were you doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>When Inoichi came home, Ino and Sakura were sitting at the table, devouring a plate of cookies. Sakura's hair was still wet, hanging straighter than usual. They were both clad in their pajamas as they ate and giggled. The man had feared Sakura would be an inconsolable mess over her sword, but she seemed to be in good spirits, not just faking it for her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>The girls greeted him when he walked into the kitchen. Inoichi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, pulling her into an awkward hug. “I am so proud of you.” Her eyes shimmered at him. “You looked amazing out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You agree it was bullshit, right, Dad?” Ino piped up. It didn't matter how many times Inoichi told her not to swear, the girl shrugged it off and did it anyway. “He's abusing his power.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Inoichi rounded the table and took a seat. “A lot is happening in the village right now. A lot of things have come to light now that Danzo is dead. Does that excuse what Sandaime did? Absolutely not. Hopefully, once all of this gets figured out, Sandaime will settle himself down. Hopefully.”</p><p> </p><p>“Figure out what?” With her elbow on the table, Ino rested her chin in her hand, batting her long eyelashes at her father. “Would you like some more help? More secrets to decode? Need me to sneak in somewhere?” Sakura leaned forward, wanting to hear the secrets, too. Inoichi feared he created two monsters.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a moment to steal a cookie, Inoichi weighed the pros and cons of getting the genin involved. He wasn't naive, he knew his daughter couldn't keep <em>everything</em> a secret. Especially when it involved anyone important to her. Would it be so bad to use extra eyes and ears? Inoichi could see the frown forming on Shikaku's face, even without the man being in front of him. With Sakura's big green eyes trained on him, knowing the hurt she faced the previous day, he couldn't say no. Not this time. “First off, do not do anything that could get you hurt. You understand? Do not!” He looked both girls in the eye until they nodded. “Okay. Keep your eyes and ears open when you're out in the village. If you see Anbu clustered in one area, or see them following someone, let either me, Kakashi, or Shikaku know. If they start to follow any of you, let us know immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can do that, Dad.” Ino smiled. “But...can we ask you some questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Another cookie made its way to Inoichi's mouth. “If I can answer it, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did anyone ever find Danzo's arm?”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi choked on the cookie. “How...how did you know about that? We didn't tell anybody.” Sakura had brought him a drink to wash the crumbs down.</p><p> </p><p>The girls looked at each other, silently agreeing on how much to tell. “Well...we overheard some jounin whispering during the funeral. They said he was missing his arm and one eye, but they couldn't be found.” As she talked, Ino slowly pulled the plate of cookies away from her father. He'd had enough for one night. “I mean, how do you lose an arm, Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it was removed, did he bleed out?” Sakura had her knees on the chair, leaning over the table. “If the bleeding isn't stopped right away, a person would bleed out in as little as five minutes. Quicker if he's sustained any other serious injuries before or during.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment where Inoichi forgot his two girls had been training at the hospital. He'd forgotten they'd both read through Lady Tsunade's book at least three times, had multiple pages bookmarked, and notes on sticky paper littered throughout. Of course they would know that information. “Yes. He bled out.” He felt a headache beginning. “Okay, enough for tonight. Get to bed.” They both began protesting. “No, you've had enough confidential information for the night. Go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom always smelled like lavender. Sakura missed that smell when sleeping over at the boys' house. She missed the smell of flowers throughout the house, the smell of lavender in Ino's bedroom, the smell of floral body wash and shampoo. Another thing she missed was the feel of Ino's arms wrapped around her tightly and the soft whispers in the dark. Sakura never would have imagined she loved being the little spoon. But the feeling of being cared for and loved was intoxicating. It was a drug all its own and Sakura was addicted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ino.” The only light in the room came from the moonlight outside. “You're amazing.” The low giggle Ino let out could be felt rumbling through Sakura's back. Smiling, she let exhaustion overtake her.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Setting the weasel onto the dewy grass, Sasuke gave his new friend a final scratch behind the ears. With his and Kakashi's letters tucked away in the storage seal on his furry belly, it was time for the little guy to go back to Itachi. With a twitch of his head and a chirping sound, the weasel acted as if he was waiting for orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Travel safe. Make it back to Itachi in one piece.” Sasuke smiled. With one final trill the weasel turned and scampered by into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto waited for him on the porch, hands on the railing as he watched the small mammal disappear between the trees and brush. The light from inside illuminated behind Naruto, making him a silhouette as he stood there. For a moment, Sasuke stopped and stared. This kid, the one who was last in everything, was always loud and annoying and causing trouble, had become Sasuke's best friend. He had become important to Sasuke. How or when it happened was beyond him, maybe that first night they slept beside each other on the floor or the first night they shared a bed, but he'd been given another chance to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Sasuke?” The silhouette of Naruto tilted his head. “You're...you're kind of staring.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded before stepping back on the porch. “We need a porch light.”</p><p> </p><p>Considering it, Naruto nodded. “Yeah, that would be good.” Before Sasuke could step past him, Naruto tentatively wrapped a hand around his wrist. “Um...do you think we could just sit here for a minute? Just...just sit?” Sasuke let himself be led to the swing. The night air had a chill to it, but not enough that he was cold. Without the bright lights of Konoha's streets, the stars shined bright in the dark sky. The moon was full, hanging above the trees as if perched on top. With it being so quiet there, wildlife felt safe to come out at night, rabbits hopping through the yard, a raccoon playing in the brush, a deer peeking his antlers into the clearing. It was beautiful. It was everything the two boys had missed out on for years. “Hey, um...do you remember when Iruka-sensei told us about Yondaime? He said that he could do this thing with the kunai and was really fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hiraishin.” Sasuke nodded. “You could probably ask Kakashi about it. Your father was his sensei.” Naruto shrugged. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause where Naruto's hand gripped Sasuke's wrist a little tighter. “I...I don't have anything passed down, you know? I know the Rasengan was my dad's, but other people can do it, too. I want something that only me and my dad could do. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The Uchiha were a very traditional clan. Passing clan jutsu through generations was important, something that was encouraged. Teaching the next generation how to properly use the Sharingan was of utmost importance. It kept the line clear, untainted. There were several unique manifestations, unique alterations, that happened naturally. Obito's Kamui, Shisui's Kotoamatsukami, Itachi's Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were among the top unique forms the Sharingan took. Sasuke wondered which, if any, he might receive once mastering his own. Angling himself to the side, Sasuke looked at Naruto. It made sense that Naruto would want something that only he and his father could do. The Rasengan, according to Kakashi, is able to be produced by, now, four people. It ceased to be just something between father and son. “I think that's a great idea. Maybe then you can keep up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bright blue eyes blinked before Naruto punched Sasuke's shoulder. “Asshole. I'm going to be the Orange Flash! You'll have to keep up with me!”</p><p> </p><p>“The Annoying Orange Flash? Oh, I can't wait.” Sasuke pushed himself off the swing before Naruto could hit him again. Instead, Naruto chased him in the house before jumping on Sasuke's back. “Get off, loser.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi looked up from his notebook, raising an eyebrow at their antics. Naruto had his arms and legs wrapped around Sasuke from behind, clinging like a monkey. Sasuke was trying everything to knock the boy loose, eventually fighting dirty and biting Naruto's arm. The boy yelped as he fell to the floor. “Sasuke. That's cheating.” There was no heat to his words, just the happiness that comes from seeing his two boys content.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei!” Naruto jumped to his feet, tripping over them on his way to the couch. “Do you know how to do that thing Dad could do? His Yellow Flash thing?”</p><p> </p><p>He saw Sasuke roll his eyes before flopping on the chair. Kakashi looked at the wide-eyed awe on Naruto's face, the hope dangling there. “Hiraishin? No, sorry.” It was like the light behind Naruto's eyes was huffed out. “I know it was a space-time ninjutsu that was actually created by the Second Hokage. Your dad just perfected it. I don't see why you can't make it your own, though. Just because it's not the same thing your dad did, that doesn't make it any less amazing. Figure it out <em>your</em> way.” Naruto shrugged, unconvinced. “What's wrong? You already know one jutsu your dad created.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants one that is just him and his father.” Sasuke supplied, picking at his nails. “Other people know the Rasengan.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that did make sense. “Go get your scroll, Naruto. Isn't one of your father's kunai in there?” Once Naruto had grabbed it, the three of them spread the contents of Minato's box on the kitchen table. The three pronged kunai and his fuuinjutsu book took center stage as the rest was pushed off to the side. “Okay, I'll explain what I know. The rest is up to you.” Naruto nodded, turning the kunai in his hand. “That seal, the technique formula, is unique to him. Anything he places his seal on, whether it be a person or an object, he can teleport to. It's permanent. Even after death, the seal remains. Me, Rin and Obito all had one. Your mother did, also. I think there were a few buildings around Konoha he marked, too. And then there were these kunai. He had a ton of them, all bearing the same formula. Anywhere they landed, or even in mid-air, Minato-sensei could teleport to them.” Kakashi tapped the book. “If he wrote it anywhere, it would be in here. But, Naruto, remember: your father was a fuuinjutsu master. If you can't do them, yet, it's okay. Give yourself time.”</p><p> </p><p>“The formula his father used won't work for him?” Sasuke had a basic understanding in fuuinjutsu, just from listening to Naruto and reading the books Kakashi had on it. Some of it didn't make sense. It was all trial and error and hoping you accounted for all the variables. He was surprised Naruto had the patience to work through them.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi shook his head. “The formula has to be unique to you.” He reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair. “If there is one thing you're good at, it's being unique.” Smiling, he relished in Naruto's giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, when Kakashi had finished his rounds for the night, he peeked into Naruto's bedroom. As per usual, Sasuke was laying on his back with Naruto curled tight against him. They looked so innocent, so much like children, that it gave Kakashi pause. Anyone on the outside could look at those boys and not believe the pain and horror they'd lived through, wouldn't believe that those two boys could kill with their bare hands. It was a sobering thought, but a painful reality.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi went to bed with a heavy heart and a silent prayer everything he was doing, he was doing correctly. A hope he was making everything better.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With a sickening thud, a deceased body was dropped on the slab of metal. It would need drained, prepped, and sealed away for future experiments. Although why this body would be of any use, now, the medic didn't know. He pulled a thick needle from the drawer, sliding it into the right carotid artery. A large machine was pulled close to the table and connected to the needle. The strong smelling embalming fluid that he began pouring into the machine made his eyes water.</p><p> </p><p>A flick of a switch and the machine kicked on, pushing the fluid inside and what blood was left out. The iron-rich smell of blood mixed with the chemical smell of formaldehyde was an overpowering combination. The machine would take time, and a dead body wasn't going anywhere, so the medic left the room. It had already been on ice for several days. If the body wasn't dead to begin with, it surely was now.</p><p> </p><p>A yell from the hallway could be heard as the medic shut the door behind him. The long, dark corridor would be intimidating to anyone not accustomed to it. His eyes had long since adjusted to the dim lights. He felt a hint of excitement as he walked down the corridor. Something big was happening, something his master had been waiting for. The time was right.</p><p> </p><p>Another yell and the medic picked up his steps. The heavy double doors rattled as he pushed them open. The hinges were loose. He made a mental note to have them fixed. “Yes, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“We leave tomorrow. Have everything packed and ready.” The long, dark hair was covering the man's face, but a smile could be seen, something twisted and sinister. “I have to make sure they are doing everything correctly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” The medic bowed. “The body is being prepped currently.”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded. “Good, good. When you are finished with that, make sure the boy's room is ready for him. I want no surprises. I've waited quite long enough.” Before the door could be shut, the man looked up from his scroll. “And, Kabuto, keep in mind we cannot harm the jinchuuriki. We may need to remind Suna of that, also.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lord Orochimaru.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...we are so close to the chuunin exams. You'd think it wouldn't take a person 1,000 chapters to get up to it, but...I read somewhere that you write the story you want to read, and I think I've done that. Little headcanon moments keep sneaking in there. I think that's why the chapter count keeps getting higher and higher. *shrug*</p><p>Again, I want to tell you how much I love you all! Every single one of you. Thank you for sticking with me, being so amazingly supportive, and just being awesome all around. I get new comments all the time, people saying they just found this story, or just played catch-up, and I'm so grateful for all of you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear the Chuunin exams are coming up. I swear we will get there before chapter 100. My, uh, hands got possessed again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning when Shikaku and Inoichi knocked at the door. Kakashi opened it with a yawn and sleep messed hair. “Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a theory...we would like to bounce it off of you. Asuma is on his way, but we want your opinion first.” Shikaku, with his hands in his pockets, looked like he hadn't slept all night. Inoichi looked the same with the added bonus of chakra exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stepped back, ushering the two inside. “The privacy seals are always active, so talk away.” When Shikaku raised an eyebrow, Kakashi smirked. “Naruto picked up fuuinjutsu quickly. He's quite proficient.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Shikaku took a seat at the kitchen table. Inoichi flopped in another seat, head on the table. “We've been at this all night, as you can tell. This is going to sound far fetched, but humor us.” The gray hair bounced as Kakashi nodded. He took a seat after starting a pot of coffee. “We think that Danzo had access to a Sharingan.”</p><p> </p><p>If there was an award for acting, Kakashi should win. “How? Did he steal it?” There was something to be said for being able to think on your feet, to be able to ad lib. “I can't see any Uchiha offering it to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was the conclusion we came to.” From his position with his face flat against the table, Inoichi sighed. “I have spent all night inside one of those unmarked Anbu's head. Mental block after mental block...the only genjutsu capable of making mental blocks that strong has to be an Uchiha.”</p><p> </p><p>“As proficient as Kurenai is, or any other genjutsu user is, none of them compare to the Uchiha.” Shikaku agreed. “They are a brand of powerful all their own.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded in agreement. The strongest genjutsu he's ever came across came from an Uchiha. Shisui to be exact. Didn't Itachi say Danzo had Shisui's eye? “The strongest genjutsu the Uchiha have is the Katoamatsukami, but that belonged to Shisui. Are you thinking...?”</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi lifted his face from the table. “And, that, is a mess all of its own. The Uchiha files in the archive show that Shisui's body never had a write up. No autopsy. No pictures.” He glanced over at Shikaku. “It's like they were redacted.”</p><p> </p><p>That did actually surprise Kakashi. He wasn't privy to everything written in the files. Sasuke had yet to open them and Kakashi didn't take a good read through them prior. He didn't want to have to push the boy, but his hand may be forced. “I know Danzo had a hand in everything, but would he have enough clout to hide the death of an Uchiha? The clan took care of their own.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was our thought, too.” Long fingers tapped on the table as Shikaku leaned his head back. “This is all such a mess. I didn't want something so troubling right before the exams. Shikamaru is actually training, he's actually excited about them.”</p><p> </p><p>A smirk played on Kakashi's face. Naruto had put a fire under the boy and seeing Choji get stronger only fanned it. Shikamaru always had the potential, but never the drive. Not until Asuma died and the boy took up his mantle. It was great to see him wanting to succeed. “Shikamaru has been working hard.” Kakashi agreed. “More driven than you were, Shikaku.”</p><p> </p><p>A snort was heard from Shikaku's side of the table. Inoichi's shoulders shook from trying to hold in his laughter. “Both of you can kiss my ass. Can we get back on track?”</p><p> </p><p>“You brought it up.” Inoichi propped his chin on his hand. “Okay, so what do we know? Danzo died, bleeding out, with an arm and an eye missing. He had an entire platoon of trained Anbu that we now have to find and capture. They are emotionless machines, just to remind everyone. We are finding out exactly what all Danzo had his hands into, and none of it is pretty. The can we opened is full of dead, molding worms.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku wrinkled his nose. “That is disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door. Kakashi let Asuma in, motioning him over to the table. “Coffee is done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the powers that be.” Inoichi praised. “Just straight black. Mainline it into my veins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Asuma slid in the open seat. “What did I walk into?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sat everyone's cups in the middle of the table. “A clusterfuck. That's what you walked into.”</p><p> </p><p>Half of Inoichi's coffee was gone in one gulp. It was refilled soon after. Kakashi just sat the pot in the middle of the table and, with one look at Inoichi, considered putting a straw in it. It was surprising Kakashi that the man was standing at all. Physical and chakra exhaustion usually put people in bed for days. Asuma had much the same thought as he exchanged glances with Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>“You, uh, you okay, Inoichi?” Worry seeped into Asuma's voice. “You look dead on your feet.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde leaned back in his seat, bags prominent under his eyes. “I took a couple soldier pills. I'm good for a couple more hours, then I'll crash.” He waved the concern off. “Honestly, I'm good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ino might not think so.” Inoichi leveled a half-hearted glare at Shikaku. “Wait until she finds out you left last night. You made sure those girls went to bed, and then you went back to work. She will be livid.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi glanced as Asuma, both men knowing how motherly Ino can be. “Oh, you are in trouble now.” Asuma sing-songed.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize I'm the adult, right? I'm not afraid of my own daughter.” There was a long pause in which Asuma kept flicking his gaze behind Inoichi, as if someone was standing there. Inoichi's eyes went wide as he whipped around, expecting to see Ino standing there. There was no one. It was all a joke. Inoichi could have killed him. “I hate you.” The men began laughing. “Why are we friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku poured himself another cup of coffee. “Well, Asuma, let's read you in on the current events. Keep an open mind, alright?” Asuma nodded, sitting forward in his seat. The room went serious again. “It started when an unmarked Anbu began dropping confidential scrolls that all traced back to Danzo. One was an assassination order, but we didn't arrive in time to stop it. Before we could get everything together and make a move, Danzo was murdered. One of the scrolls talked about a safe under Danzo's desk, gave us the code. The code was real. The safe was full of unsanctioned missions, knowledge Danzo shouldn't have, and a record of every single seedy person he has in his pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already know about the parts missing from Danzo?” Asuma nodded. “Okay, well, we still have no idea where they are. We have seven unmarked Anbu in T&amp;I that are refusing to talk. When I try to get in and poke around, I'm met by the strongest mental blocks I've ever seen. I don't know anyone in the village with that kind of genjutsu power. Not anymore, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Asuma tilted his head, looking at Inoichi confused. “What do you mean? Who would have that kind of genjutsu power?”</p><p> </p><p>“An Uchiha.” Inoichi began rubbing his temples. “See our issue? The only one who <em>could</em> do it is Itachi, and he's not arround. Sasuke, as strong as Kakashi is making him, isn't at that level yet. So, who does that leave us with?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a deafening silence in the room. Kakashi waited, wanting Asuma to make the connection himself, not wanting to make it seem like he knew too much. He flared out his senses, trying to find his boys. They were still in Naruto's bedroom, but they were awake. Those boys were listening in, eavesdropping on a conversation way above their pay grade. As long as they stayed in the bedroom, Kakashi wouldn't make a big deal out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are...are you trying to tell me that Danzo had a Sharingan? Is that what you're getting at?” Asuma looked bewildered, like he wasn't believing the words coming out of his own mouth. “That's what I'm supposed to keep an open mind about? Where would he get one?”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Shikaku sat back in the chair, crossing his arms. “That's the question, isn't it? I can't see any Uchiha just handing him one. They always kept that doujutsu closely guarded, and for good reason. So, I guess the real question is: Where did Danzo steal one from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does...does Dad know?” With an unfocused gaze, Asuma stared ahead. Kakashi could only imagine what was going through his head. This was Asuma's father they were talking about. This wasn't some random ninja from a random village, this was personal. “If he knew...”</p><p> </p><p>“That's a big 'if,' though.” Kakashi interjected. “He hid a lot of things from your father. I'm not sure if he would have shared something that illegal, that immoral, with him, would he?” Oh, how Kakashi loved planting seeds of doubt in people's heads. Just giving them the option of Sandaime knowing that Danzo had a Sharingan would open up other options, like him being part of the Uchiha massacre. Discrediting Sandaime was almost as good as getting the man overthrown. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight thud as Inoichi's elbow slid off the table. He was dead on his feet. They needed to finish this conversation soon, or the man was going to pass out. “Whether he knew or not, it's all moot unless we can prove Danzo had the eye. When we got to the office, the Anbu were running ragged. I think they hid it, but none of them are talking.” He punctuated that with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Inoichi, go to Sakura's room and sleep.” Kakashi motioned back the hall. “If Ino sees you looking like that, you will never live it down.” When Inoichi tried to protest, Kakashi just grabbed the man's arm and pulled him up. “You're not too manly to sleep under a pink blanket. Get in there.” When no one stopped him, Inoichi just sighed and slumped his way to the room. They were pretty sure he would be out before his head hit the pillow. “We can't let him keep doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was in that Anbu's head for hours. Mental block after mental block, all as strong as the last. No one could have created them other than a Sharingan.” Shikaku looked nearly as tired as Inoichi did, but he was hiding his better. “If we're right, then there is an Uchiha who's death isn't what it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>With his mind spinning, trying to figure out how to steer the men toward Shisui without making them question his own knowledge, Kakashi poured himself another cup of coffee. Whatever his next step was, he would have to tread lightly, just sow the seeds. “The massacre happened so quickly. Were all of those bodies properly accounted for?” Shikaku had a curious look on his face. “With all the chaos that caused, it would have been easy for Danzo's Anbu to sneak in and steal.”</p><p> </p><p>“As per Uchiha tradition, those bodies were burned. No way of knowing for sure, now.” Slender fingers stroked his goatee as Shikaku thought. Kakashi had a point, it would be easy for Danzo to order the eyes taken. And, with the bodies burnt, there would be no proof after the fact. “Surely there were autopsies done on the bodies.” Then, after a beat, he added, “Which Uchiha had the strongest genjutsu? I know Itachi was up there, but he wasn't the strongest, was he?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi shook his head. “Shisui had the strongest. The Kotoamatsukami is a mind-controlling genjutsu. Powerful, yet subtle. Those under the genjutsu didn't know they were being manipulated. They felt as if it was their own free will.” It was also so powerful, the cool down time could take a decade.</p><p> </p><p>“If Danzo would want any manifestation of the Sharingan, I'd bet that's the one he'd pick.” Asuma's coffee cup clinked against the table top. “Did he die in the massacre?”</p><p> </p><p>“Suicide.” The coffee cup in front of Shikaku was half empty, the coffee long gone cold. “Well...that's what we were told, anyway.” His gray eyes flickered up to Kakashi's. “What if that's not quite true? What if it was made to <em>look</em> like a suicide?”</p><p> </p><p>The thing was, Kakashi didn't know the full story of Shisui. He knew that Itachi and Shisui were close, a brother-like bond that was easy to tease the boy about during missions. Itachi was sad after the death, withdrawn and lost in his grief. The young boy, barely older than the boys he currently housed, would be easily manipulated while trapped in that hell. But what of his death? Itachi had said Danzo had Shisui's eye...did he have a part in ending that kid's life? “If I were Danzo, the disgusting man he was, that would be <em>the</em> doujutsu to get. What you're thinking, Shikaku, is very likely.” He couldn't wait for his little weasel friend to return. He had many questions to ask Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me Dad doesn't know about any of this.” With wide eyes, Asuma looked between Kakashi and Shikaku. “Tell me my own father didn't sanction a massacre.”</p><p> </p><p>Biting his tongue so hard he tasted blood, Kakashi forced himself to stay silent. He saw it all in Obito's head, before the man was decimated by Kaguya. Hiruzen knew of the unrest, but wasn't aware Danzo sanctioned the mission. Afterward, all Danzo got was a slap on the wrist, but that was neither here nor there. What Asuma was asking, Kakashi couldn't give a straight answer to. He shouldn't know the answer. Instead, he fought to keep quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“We all hope not.” Shikaku shook his head. “I'm not sure what the facts are pointing to, but we need more information. A lot more information.” He pushed himself off the chair, swaying slightly in fatigue. “I need to go home and actually sleep. I'll see what I can do about getting the Uchiha files, see which autopsies we actually do have access to. And I'll pull the file on Shisui while I'm at it. But, all that will have to wait until I actually sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>After Asuma left with Shikaku, if only to make sure the man didn't pass out on his way home, Kakashi checked on Inoichi. The man was face down, snoring loudly into Sakura's pillow. Deciding he was sufficiently asleep, Kakashi figured he'd let the boys air their questions. They shouldn't be overheard.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, boys.” Kakashi kept his voice low as he opened the door. They were both sitting on their knees, waiting for him. He knew they were awake, they were listening, and Kakashi didn't do anything to stop it. “Ask your questions, but keep your voices low. Inoichi is sleeping next door.”</p><p> </p><p>They both began asking questions at the same time, talking over each other while trying to keep the volume down. Kakashi tried not to laugh. Instead, he held up a hand and quieted them down. He pointed at Naruto first.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Did the old man know? Did he let it happen?” Naruto was practically vibrating. “If he did, he shouldn't be Hokage, sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi said Danzo had Shisui's eye.” Sasuke's eyes were dark, brows drawn down. He was a mix between angry and confused. “Did he kill Shisui? Did he make it look like a suicide?”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the chair from Naruto's desk over toward the bed, Kakashi took a seat. This was going to be a long conversation, he was sure. “We don't know how much Sandaime knows. The more they dig into Danzo's past, the more unsanctioned missions they are finding. There is a high chance the Hokage did not know. It could have been all Danzo manipulating Itachi. When we see Itachi again, we will ask him. As far as Shisui...that's another thing we need to talk to your brother about.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did Itachi do with that eye he took?” Naruto wrinkled his nose. “He's not walking around with it in his pocket, right? Eww!” Kakashi laughed. “If he made a storage seal on the weasel, then he could make a storage scroll, right? Maybe it's in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi shrugged. “I never thought to ask him. I'm sure he put it somewhere safe. Shisui was Itachi's best friend. He would definitely take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will he come back?” Feeling unsure, Sasuke began picking at the blanket. “He said he would, but -”</p><p> </p><p>“He will come back.” Kakashi gripped Sasuke's shoulder. “I'm pretty sure he's as excited to see you as you are to see him. It might not be right away, but I'm sure he will.” He watched as Naruto reached over, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's wrist. “Come on. Let's get some breakfast. Then we can gather up Sakura and do some missions. We have to be good little ninja until the chuunin exams, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With his head pounding, Itachi fought to stay upright. He and Kisame were sent on an intelligence gathering mission, but Kisame was pulling all the weight. The large man kept throwing worried looks in Itachi's direction as the teen staggered along the path.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kisame stopped in his tracks. “You need to sit down, kid. What is going on? Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>Even shaking his head was a forceful act. It made his head spin, his vision blur. It was the beginning of a migraine, Itachi knew it. He'd been trying to fight it off all day, but to no avail. But Itachi couldn't be weak in front of the Akatsuki, not with Zetsu and Obito constantly watching. “I'm fine. Let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even ninja get sick, Itachi.” Kisame stood with his arms crossed, Samehada strapped to his back. “There's no shame in it. If you're sick, we can find an inn. Contrary to my appearance, I'm actually decent in hiding out.” Again, Itachi tried to shake his head, but it made the world spin faster. Kisame caught him before he fell. “Yeah, executive decision. We're finding an inn.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a half an hour, but Kisame found Itachi a room. The teen collapsed in the bed, arm over his eyes to block out the light. Kisame disappeared for a while, but returned with medicine for a headache. After making sure Itachi took it, Kisame closed the blinds and left again. Taking the act of kindness for what it was, Itachi just rolled over and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When he awoke, the room was black. Although still dizzy, his head wasn't pounding. He still felt like he was weak. It was his bladder that woke the teen, so he climbed out of bed to find the restroom. When he returned to the room, Kisame was standing in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you're still alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi slowly nodded, still holding on to the wall to stay upright. “I'll be good to go soon.”</p><p> </p><p>With a tilt to his head, Kisame looked Itachi up and down. “You can't stand up straight and you want to take off in the middle of the night? No. Go back to bed. We'll start out tomorrow morning, if you can. Don't worry about the mission. I got what we came for. Just rest.”</p><p> </p><p>He'd known Kisame since he joined the Akatsuki. Although they did not get along at first, an understanding was formed between the two. Itachi would even consider the blue man a friend. Kisame was a decent man once you got past the brawn and tough attitude. Disillusioned, but decent. He believed in the 'pure world' Obito rambled on and on about, even though Itachi wasn't sold on it. But that didn't stop them from forming some sort of an alliance with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi wasn't used to being vulnerable around anyone, yet here he was. Kisame was right. Itachi would be no use in a battle in his current state. He should go back to bed. Before crossing the threshold, he turned to his partner. “Thank you, Kisame.” As he crawled back in bed, Itachi missed the surprised look on the blue man's face.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Every clan had either books or scrolls dedicated to documenting their jutsu. From the beginner to the forbidden, they were all chronicled, all ready to be passed on to the next generation. It was the job of the clan head to distribute them out, teach those who showed promise and skill. In Shikamaru's case, his father was head of their clan. His way of passing them down was to drop the books and scrolls on the kitchen table before going to work.</p><p> </p><p>That was two weeks ago. Shikamaru read them all in a night, picking out the specific ones he wanted to learn, and the ones that weren't as important to him. On a desk in his bedroom, there were currently three scrolls rolled out and one leather bound book open to the middle pages. The most intriguing one was an S-rank jutsu called Shadow Walking. Just as the name implies, it would allow him to hide and move through the shadows. It required a large reserve of chakra to keep the jutsu active, but Team 7 had shown them all the chakra reserve meditation. His was steadily growing.</p><p> </p><p>Standing behind the house, Shikamaru formed the hand signs before stepping into the large shadow the building caused. The world around him looked distorted, wavy and hazy. He felt weightless, as if he was floating. But was he entirely hidden?</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru?” Choji's voice sounded out. He let the boy round the back of the house, using it as a test to see how well hidden he actually was. When Choji turned to look, his eyes widened and he jumped. “Your...your head is floating!”</p><p> </p><p>Cursing, Shikamaru stepped out of the shadow. “Still not enough. I'm supposed to be entirely hidden.” Learning a S-class jutsu was troublesome. “How did the rest of my body look? Was it hidden?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of. It looked all see through and wavy.” Choji moved his hand, trying to mimic the wavy motion. “Like that.” Shikamaru shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. “Are you busy? Can you help me?” The lazy boy nodded. “Dad handed me our clan book. Said Shikaku and Inoichi were talking about how strong we were getting. He thinks I can do the Multi-Size Technique. I think he's going to show me later, but I want to practice. I want to prove him right.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking the book in his hands, Shikamaru quickly read over the jutsu. It seemed easy enough. The only problem was the calories it would consume and the strain on the body. As far as jutsu go, they should be able to get a head start on it, at the very least. “Yeah, sure. Let's go to the training ground. Mom will be mad if we destroy anything here.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two walked toward the training field they usually use, they saw Lee walking on his hands on a stone wall. Tenten was sitting on a bench, twirling a kunai around her finger. With his perpetual frown, Neji stood with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>It was the ninja tool wielding girl who saw them first. “Hello Shikamaru, Choji!” She waved. “What are you two up to today?”</p><p> </p><p>Choji waved the book in his hand. “Family jutsu learning. How about you?” The boy had become much more confident since training with Sasuke. It wasn't out of character for him to reach out first. He did it more often than not. Shikamaru was very proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Waiting for our sensei.” Tenten rolled her eyes. “He saw his <em>eternal rival</em> and wanted to challenge him to something. Left us here, just waiting for him. He never did say what we were doing today.” She looked over at Neji, who shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping off the stone wall in a neat flip, Lee gave Choji a thumbs up. “We could come with you! We can help you train, Choji. Your taijutsu skills have impressed me. It would make me happy to help you get stronger.” He turned to his team. “Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you learn that?” Neji asked. The Hyuuga didn't look over his dramatic loss that night. “Akimichi's don't fight like that.”</p><p> </p><p>A smirk played on Choji's face. “We genin have been training together. All of us picked up a mix of skills, now.” When Neji's frown deepened, Choji shrugged. Mine is a mix of Akimichi and Uchiha styles, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You all can come, too.” Shikamaru drawled out. “I think Sakura would love someone who will talk swords with her. Just, um, don't mention hers. It's a sore subject right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lee gave a wide smile and a thumbs up. “We would love to!”</p><p> </p><p>As Lee and Tenten joined Choji and Shikamaru, striking up a conversation, Neji brooded behind them. He was coming along, but he didn't have to like it. The loss he suffered against Choji still thrummed under his skin. He was just waiting for Hiashi to find out. It would be another thing for his uncle to hold against him, as if the man needed anything else.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Without her pink-stitched halter, Sakura felt naked, vulnerable. There was no comforting weight on her back, no bouncing as she walked. Instead, all she had was her tool pouch to fight with. Naruto tried to take her mind off of it by making stupid jokes. It worked for a while, especially while doing the mind numbing missions. Sandaime wasn't in the mission room for the first mission. However, he was for the second. It took everything in Sakura to hold her tongue and keep her head down. Kakashi stood close to her, comforting hand on her shoulder. The team and the man never spoke, focusing on Iruka instead.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Naruto closely, knowing the boy didn't have the best handle of controlling impulses, Kakashi was pleasantly surprised at how behaved his boy was. He never once looked at the Hokage, never once acknowledged the man was there. There was surprise on his face when he entered the room and saw the old man sitting there, but he hid it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the mission, kids?” Iruka asked, taking the form that marked the mission complete. “That's your second one today.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Naruto kept his eyes on Iruka. “It was okay. Those people picked an ugly color to paint their fence.” Sakura giggled and nodded. He held up his arm where a splotch of the green paint dropped on him. “See? Looks like steamed broccoli.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know?” Iruka laughed. “You won't eat vegetables. I tried for years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they looked like this!” Naruto pointed at the paint splotch. “Feed me something that doesn't look gross!” Sasuke hid a smirk in his shirt collar. “I ate that spicy stuff you made. It had vegetables in it.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause where everyone looked between Iruka and Naruto. “Stir fry?” Iruka scratched his cheek. “Yeah, you did eat that. Huh. Well, I stand corrected, then.” He glanced up at Kakashi. “So, are you taking another mission?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi shook his head. “We need to get some training in, and all this talk about food is making me hungry.” There was some noise as a couple chuunin stepped into the room. “Besides, you've got other things to do. We'll see you tomorrow.” He gave a wave before ushering his kids out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside, Sasuke crossed his arms and frowned. “He just stared at us.” He flipped his hair out of his eyes. “Like he was waiting for us to do something. What did he want us to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause a scene.” Kakashi pat him on the head. “Yell at him. The fact that you didn't shows how mature you kids are. I'm very proud.” Then, as an afterthought, Kakashi brushed the bangs from Sasuke's face. “You kids need haircuts. Maybe we can do that later.”</p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi was on his own genin team, Minato-sensei took them to a small restaurant none of them had been to before. They made popular foods from other lands, a way for the immigrating people and travelers to feel more at home. It was a way to celebrate successful missions or learning a new jutsu. He hadn't been there since Minato died, but all that talk about food was making Kakashi hungry for stir fry.</p><p> </p><p>“My eternal rival!” A loud voice boomed from overhead. Team 7 looked up to see the sun blotted out by a tall man, hands on his hips. “Today is the day. I will finally beat you in a challenge!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud sigh from Kakashi. “We were actually going to eat...”</p><p> </p><p>“Food can wait. A challenge cannot be denied.” Before Kakashi could answer, Gai jumped off the roof, landing neatly in front of him. “Nothing to say, my cool friend? Too scared you will lose in front of the genin?”</p><p> </p><p>The kids exchanged glances, clearly confused. Kakashi, however, had a plan. “Okay, Gai. I accept your challenge. Loser has to buy stir fry.” After Gai readily agreed, Kakashi turned to his kids. “Go get some training in. I'll let you know when Gai buys you something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“So sure of yourself, old friend?” Gai let out a booming laugh. “Come, let us race!”</p><p> </p><p>Watching as the two jounin raced off, the kids just shook their heads. “Well,” Sakura crossed her arms, “what do you want to do now?” She turned around to see the boys shrug. “Fine. Let's go to the training field.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Had Shikamaru and Choji not been around Naruto for a good chunk of their lives, they never would have believed anyone could have as much energy as Lee. The green-clad kid jumped around and fought with the finesse of a taijutsu master. Underneath his yellow leg warmers were weights that, when removed and dropped on the ground, caused a small crater. Then you saw his true speed. The boy was a green blur around the training field, only stopping long enough to attack. Their idea of training, three-quarters of Team 10 discovered, was Tenten raining down weapons while Lee dodged and darted through. The weapons were real, were sharp, were <em>deadly</em>. Neji stood in the middle of the weapon storm and spun around, blue chakra a dome around him. All the weapons clanged on the ground, bouncing off the dome. Choji and Shikamaru exchanged glances and wondered how, exactly, Neji lost to Choji.</p><p> </p><p>After another rain of weapons, a shout was heard from the path. “You know fuuinjutsu, too?” It was Naruto's unmistakable boisterous voice that carried over the clatter of metal. He broke from his team, racing forward to Tenten's side. “Those aren't plain storage scrolls, are they? They look like space-time seals. How did you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>There weren't many people in Konoha who dabbled in fuuinjutsu. Even then, the few that do seemed to focus on storage scrolls, fire papers and smoke papers. The easy stuff. Tenten had a knack for time-space jutsu. She spent hours in the library, pouring over every fuuinjutsu book (the handful that existed) the dusty shelves had to offer. She used two of her allowances to buy seal paper and seal ink, but it was worth every ryo. Every seal and scroll in her possession, she created it. Seeing someone else excited about fuuinjutsu made her just as excited. “Yeah! They are! How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm studying fuuinjutsu.” Naruto pointed to the weapons all over the field. “Regular storage scrolls wouldn't throw them out like that. They would have to be trapped in time-space to have the momentum, right?” His hands were moving as he talked. “Are the weapons cloned? Because you could double or triple how many come out if they clone themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenten looked as if someone gave her the best present. “Really? How do I write that in?” She grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him toward the bench. Scrolls were spread out, heads leaning over them. Naruto was in his element.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, can you help me out?” Shikamaru asked, rubbing his shoulder. He'd landed on it the wrong way after a hit from Lee. “I don't think it's dislocated.”</p><p> </p><p>Holding a green glowing hand over his shoulder, Sakura pursed her lips. “No. You pulled a muscle. Easy fix.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can heal?” Lee asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Beautiful and talented.” Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red. Turning his attention to Sasuke, Lee gave the boy a thumbs up. “I heard you are proficient at taijutsu. Choji has told me you trained him. It would make me very happy to spar with you.”</p><p> </p><p>A giggle left Sakura as she focused on Shikamaru's shoulder. “I'm not sure if proficient is the correct word. He was top of our academy class.” If possible, Lee's eyes shined brighter. “And now, with the Sharingan, he's even better.”</p><p> </p><p>Lee put his leg weights back on, adjusting his yellow leg warmers around them. “Yes. I am most excited for this.” He took his pose, one arm behind him, one held out, palm up. “Please, Sasuke. Let us spar.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his shoulders, Sasuke dropped into his stance. As the other's cleared the field, Choji gave him a smile. The boy knew how well Sasuke fought. He knew what Sasuke could do. As rough as his exterior is, Choji knew Sasuke was all bark and no bite. Underneath all of that, he was a good guy. “Let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had always been fast. It's what gave him the edge in the academy and in an actual battle. Even when he was younger, when Itachi still had time to teach him, people commented on his speed. It was one thing Sasuke held close to him as <em>his</em> thing. Lee blew that out of the water. There was just a green blur when Lee moved. Sasuke could barely make out where he was and when he would attack. The hits were quick, calculated, precise. He let the red bleed into his eyes, the Sharingan spinning to life, and it made Lee slightly easier to counter. But it still wasn't enough. With a kick to the gut, Sasuke was sent flying back. He took a second to be surprised before pushing himself up. The Sharingan glowed, taking in everything Lee was doing, every move he made. Although slightly slower, Sasuke began matching his movements. The next hit pushed Lee back, sandals sliding in the dirt. If nothing else, Sasuke was a fast learner.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, Sasuke.” Lee gave him a thumbs up. “That was fun! Would you like to go again?”</p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily, Sasuke nodded. “Yes.” One of the Sharingan's many perks was the ability to copy jutsu and movements. Sasuke committed everything the boy did to memory. He had the movements, the stance, the form, all he was missing was the speed. When they were both exhausted, sitting on the ground, Sasuke decided to swallow his pride. “Can...can you teach me how to move that fast?”</p><p> </p><p>Lee's smile was beaming.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There was a stack of papers on Hiruzen's desk, all more damning than the last. The things Danzo was into were enough to make your skin crawl. The rumors he had heard for years, whispered in the shadows by jounin and Anbu, were all true. It was like learning about Orochimaru all over again. The whispers of experiments his previous student had done, the things Hiruzen had tried to ignore, had all come to light, forcing his hand. Back then, he had a similar stack of papers on his desk, all glaringly obvious how much Hiruzen ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Danzo had lied to him. It was the least of his misdeeds, but the fact still stood. Root was not disbanded, just moved underground. Innocent orphans were scooped from the orphanage and raised as emotionless machines. The Anbu who were loyal to him had mental blocks the Yamanaka heir couldn't break through. There were files upon scrolls upon papers, all documenting the atrocities he caused. The paper Hiruzen was currently looking at showed communications between Danzo and Orochimaru, a dangerous combination. It talked about implants and DNA, but no specifics were mentioned. Could it have something to do with the missing arm and eye?</p><p> </p><p>His most trusted Anbu, Boar and Goat, had put together a team. Their only mission was to find and capture the Anbu loyal to Danzo. The mission was slow going as the rogue Anbu were too well trained and had hiding places loyal Anbu didn't know about. In the past couple of days, they'd only managed to find three. The odds were not in their favor. And then, on top of all of that, Hiruzen had guilt eating at him. Naruto did not deserve what was said to him. The fear in the boy's eyes was seared into Hiruzen's mind. He looked so small, so vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the paper away from him, Hiruzen stood up and looked out the window, staring out at the great stone faces. Minato and Kushina trusted their legacy, their <em>child</em>, to him. He took that trust and stomped it into the ground. Naruto grew up shunned, ignored, and neglected. People looked at him like he was the villain instead of a hero. And all Hiruzen did was tell Naruto to ignore them. The old man rested his forehead against the glass, feeling the warmth from the sun on his skin. Having immense knowledge of the ninja world didn't make you a good Hokage. Taking care of his people did. Could he say he did? Would that be written in the history books about him? The next generation of ninja were already losing respect for him, especially after his show at the training field. That little girl did something astonishing, she learned to use a sword taller than she is with flair. All Hiruzen did was tell her it had to be locked away. He sent an Anbu to make sure she complied. He practically spit on her accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>And then there were the Uchiha. All the work Minato had put into the peace talks were undone in an instant. Danzo convinced both the advisors and Hiruzen that the Uchiha were dangerous. The Sharingan could control the Kyuubi, so alienating the clan was the best solution. All that did was harbor anger, cause the clan to find an alternate solution. Danzo ran free, pulling Itachi into the middle and putting too much on the young boy's shoulders. All it did was drive Itachi to do something unthinkable. Contrary to what people thought, Hiruzen did not know the massacre was going to happen. He was preparing for the coup that was imminent, not thinking that someone from the inside could be plotting something worse. When Itachi came to him that night, covered in the blood of his family and tears streaming down his face, Hiruzen did the only thing he could think of. Make the boy a scapegoat, protect Danzo, and put a manipulated child in the hands of a criminal organization. Hindsight is 20/20, looking back on something makes it clearer, shows you more options. Hiruzen was a fool who tried to keep the peace in a world of hate. He let one of Konoha's most prominent clans be destroyed because he didn't want to upset the status quo. And now there was a twelve year old boy who was paying the price.</p><p> </p><p>The face of the second Hokage, a man who believed no Uchiha could be saved, who believed they were all from a cursed clan, stared back at him. He told Hiruzen many times how the Uchiha clan was doomed from the beginning. The Curse of Hatred would eat them from the inside, turn them all evil. Itachi wasn't like the Uchiha Tobirama warned him about. Neither is Sasuke. Is it too late to right a horrible wrong?</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The owner of the inn watched warily as the large blue man at the corner table sipped at his sake. Something was off. Something made the hair on his neck stand on end. There was something familiar about the cloak he had draped over the back of the chair. What did those jounin say as they drank themselves into a stupor? Something about red clouds and a criminal organization? Surely not in his inn. Why would they have came to a small village in the middle of nowhere? The only thing this cluster of buildings had to offer was one gambling house. It was the only thing that brought any income into the village.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Tsunade!” A young lady nearly tripped through the doors, a pig held tightly in her arms. “You can't spend it all or we will have no where to sleep!”</p><p> </p><p>The tall blonde flipped her hair and waved the lady off. Her heels clicked against the floor as she approached the bar. “We need a room. Two beds.” The innkeeper was a red-blooded man. This blonde had some amazing breasts. He <em>may</em> have been staring. “Oi! My eyes are up here, lecher.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to backpedal, but the woman just leveled him with a glare. “I-I only have one room left. Two single beds.” Before handing the woman the key, he scratched the back of his neck. “The room next door has a teenager in there. He's sick. Asked to only put quiet people beside him.”</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired lady with the blonde raised an eyebrow. “Sick how?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was stumbling around, all dizzy like. Seemed like the light hurt his eyes. My wife had migraines, she acted a lot like that.” He shrugged. “Nothing contagious.”</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity peaked, the two women began to walk up the stairs. The innkeeper left out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That woman was beautiful, but terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think? Should we check on the kid?” Shizune asked, holding Ton-Ton closer to her chest. “He sounds pretty bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade didn't answer at first, just gripped the handle of her briefcase tighter. No matter what Jiraiya said about her, she wasn't just a pretty face and large breasts. (Jiraiya's words, not hers.) She paid attention to her surroundings. She knew that the large blue man downstairs was part of the Akatsuki. The only teen she knew of in the Akatsuki was Uchiha Itachi. It stood to reason that he was the sick teen upstairs. It was a leap, but not that far of one. As soon as they turned the corner, they saw someone crumpled on the floor. Pale arms were trying to push him up, but they were shaking hard. Tsunade paused. On one hand, this could be Uchiha Itachi. On the other, he was just a kid struggling to stand up. Shizune was having much the same argument inside of her, swaying on her feet, not sure which to choose.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade had been called a lot of things in her life. Cruel was never one of them. She sat her briefcase down and knelt in front of the kid. “Uchiha Itachi.” Instantly, he froze. “Seems like you're in quite a predicament here.” He tried to raise his head, tried to look at her, but all Tsunade saw was his eyes rolling back in his head before he fell forward. “Well, shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those in the comments that totally called this, quit hacking into my computer and reading my outline. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this chapter shorter than I was planning? Yes. <br/>Is the next chapter going to <i>finally</i> start the chuunin exams? Yes. <br/>Do I love you all? Absolutely!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway. Shizune startled, squeezing Ton-Ton tighter. The clinking sound of a metal hilt being gripped, then the thud of a heavy object hitting the floor caused Tsunade to tilt her head slightly. Samehada purred in anticipation. “I think you should leave, Lady Tsunade.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her green glowing hand never wavered, never moved from the teen's head. “He's dying, Hoshigake Kisame. It's slow, might take years, but it will kill him. I'm not sure how partners work in the Akatsuki, but if you care about him at all, you'll let me set back the clock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence in the hallway was deafening as Kisame weighed his options. On one hand, Itachi was sick. He needed healed, and there was no better healer than Senju Tsunade. On the other hand, this was a woman loyal to Konoha. Would she turn on him? Would she do something that would kill him later? Either way, Kisame would be taking a leap of faith. “Why would you help him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know.” Tsunade answered honestly. “I just couldn't let him suffer.” She turned her head toward Kisame. “Help me get him into his room. I started with his head, but his lungs need attention, also. I'd rather not let the boy lay on the floor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kisame knew that the world is full of liars. There was a good chance Tsunade was included in them. This woman standing against the wall holding a pig was also a potential liar. He should slaughter them both, let Samehada taste their blood...but Itachi couldn't even stand. Kisame couldn't help the teen on his own. Tsunade was his only option at this time. “Don't try anything.” Kisame knew the threat was hollow. This woman was a sannin, she could take him on easily. They would destroy this small inn without breaking a sweat. Was it worth the fight right now? Kisame loved a good fight, but Itachi taught him when to retreat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the time to retreat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of arguing any further, Kisame picked Itachi up and took him into the room. Then, as the two women worked, he sat in the chair in the corner and waited. The pink pig tentatively trotted over to him, sniffing at his exposed toes, before returning to the dark haired woman's side. The women hovered over Itachi, both using green glowing hands. He felt as if he sat there for years by the time Tsunade stood up straight, brushing back her blonde hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a seat on the foot of the bed, looking right at Kisame, unafraid. “He has the beginnings of a fatal chronic respiratory illness. The blood vessels would have broken down, filling his lungs with blood. I've stopped it, but he will deal with this coming back every few years for the rest of his life. As for his eyes, the Mangekyou is slowly eroding the chakra coils around them. Eventually he will go blind, but that's not a surprise. The Uchiha have known it causes blindness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Kisame didn't know what to say, really. He was worried for Itachi, but didn't know the kid that well. He was secretive, which Kisame didn't really mind. They had an understanding and it was working out fine. Kisame didn't know everything that happened in his past, and Itachi didn't know everything that happened in Kisame's past. But, with all that said, Itachi was still just a kid. “So how long do I have to get him out of here before you call your Konoha buddies to come get him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I'm not leaving him quite yet. I need to explain all of this to him when he wakes up. So, no, neither of you are going anywhere.” Her honey eyes leveled the blue man with a glare. “I would like to ask you a couple of questions, however.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorting, Kisame leaned back against the wall. “Do I have a choice? Or will you sic your pig on me?” He earned a smirk from Tsunade. “Ask away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing in this village? Did you come to kill someone? Recruit someone? Just wanted a quiet place to nap?” She steepled her hands under her chin. “And, don't lie to me. I will know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kisame let out a heavy sigh before slipping his cloak off. Apparently, this was going to take a while. “This particular village was the closest one to where Itachi nearly passed out. We had no business here other than getting him a place to lay down.” Tsunade did not look convinced. “I do not lie. I hate liars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then.” Tsunade looked over at the other woman. “Shizune, I need a drink. And some food. We're going to be here for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The training field was busy. It was as if everyone happened upon each other. Ino came jogging in, followed closely by Asuma. She was miffed that no one informed her of the impromptu training session. Shikamaru immediately accosted Asuma, explaining the Shadow Walking jutsu and how it wasn't quite working. Choji joined them, trying to get help on his own family jutsu. Naruto and Tenten never looked up from their seal, immersed in cloning each one of Tenten's ninja tools one hundred times. They were dreaming a little <em>too</em> big. Sasuke had the basics of Lee's speed copied with the Sharingan, increasing his own in a short amount of time. Sakura tried to get Neji to loosen up, tried to spark a conversation. It was mostly one-sided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later, Kiba's loud voice boomed through the training field as Team 8 walked up. “What's up, bitches?” Kurenai reached over and smacked him, chiding him for swearing. “It's not swearing! They say it back home all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's the way you're using it, Kiba.” Kurenai's eyebrows were drawn down. “They are using it for a different reason and you know it.” She looked up and saw Asuma, her eyes pleading. “Could you teach this kid some manners?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whipping out his blades, Asuma coated them with chakra. “Sure thing. Come here, Kiba.” The boy's eyes were wide. “Apparently talking isn't working for you, so let's try something different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, Asuma-sensei. Talking is getting through just fine.” Kiba didn't loosen up until Asuma tucked the blades away. He turned to Shino and Hinata before pulling Akamaru off of his head. “My life just flashed before my eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two jounin watched as the kids attempted to mingle. Kiba inserted himself in between Ino and Sakura, throwing an arm around each of their necks. Both girls frowned and pushed him off. He laughed before heading over to Shikamaru and Choji. Ino turned around to find Hinata, who was hanging back, eyes flickering around the field. Sakura and Ino had made it a personal mission to make sure Hinata felt included. It started when they were all training at the new house. The girl barely moved, didn't talk, acted scared to death. She either clung to Kurenai, Kiba, or Shino the entire time. Sakura knew what it was like to be scared and shy. She spent most of her childhood like that. So, with Ino in tow, they would march over to the shy girl and attempt to strike up a conversation. They did much the same today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata, how do you put up with Kiba? He's annoying.” Hinata's white eyes flickered up to Ino. “Of course, Akamaru is adorable. He would <em>almost</em> make up for Kiba's annoying personality.” There was a slight quirk of Hinata's lip, almost a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>White eyes flickered over to Naruto and Tenten before returning to the ground. Sakura caught it, a smile on her face. “So, Naruto's learning fuuinjutsu. It's his new favorite thing. And, apparently, Tenten is into it, too. I think Sasuke is jealous. He thinks Naruto found a new best friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brush nearly dropped from Naruto's hand. He wasn't that far away from the girls and could hear everything they were saying. The last part of Sakura's conversation drifted into his mind, breaking through the thought of symbols and variables. “No he's not.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “He's too busy with Lee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so you're jealous, too?” Ino giggled. “Aww, aren't you two adorable?” The girls' giggling got worse when Naruto's face turned red. Tenten snickered, too, before returning to the seal. “Anyway...what have you been learning, Hinata? Anything we can help you with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurenai took this as the perfect opportunity to coax Hinata a little further. “Maybe you girls could help her with some taijutsu? Sasuke can be...a little much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he can be. If you're not used to him, he does come off rude.” Sakura heard Naruto snort. “We can definitely show you some stuff, Hinata. You know us. You know we won't laugh at you.” She held out her hand, waiting for Hinata to make the first move. It was slow, tentative, but Hinata did reach her pale hand out. “Come on. We will go over here where it's quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three girls headed toward the trees where most of the shade was. Kurenai watched them go with a soft look on her face. She turned to Shino. “She should be okay, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi awoke with a start. The last thing he remembered was one of the legendary sannin saying his name. His eyes snapped open, Mangekyou spinning wildly. Vertigo immediately hit him, forcing his eyes closed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, kid. I just healed your eyes. Don't undo it all right away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Healed him? No, that can't be right. Why would she heal him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he awake?” Kisame's voice floated in the room. Everything sounded like it was coming through a tunnel. “What's wrong with him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was arguing. Tsunade defending herself while Kisame calls her a liar. Itachi tried again, slowly opening his eyes with the Sharingan off. That was easier. The room only spun slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There. Look.” Tsunade sounded angry. Kisame's blue face and sharp teeth entered his view. “Calling me a liar after I healed the kid...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Itachi didn't know any better, he would think Kisame looked relieved. “Feeling better?” He tried to give Kisame a slight nod. “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You saw him, now shoo.” Tsunade actually pushed the towering man away. “I told you I got to ask him questions when he woke up. I never said you could be here. Get out.” Surprising everyone, Kisame actually listened and walked out the door, muttering about needing a drink. “Okay, Itachi, let's sit you up.” She put a hand behind his head, gently supporting him. Once he was up, leaning back against the headboard, Tsunade took a seat on the edge of the bed. “This is how this is going to work. I ask the questions, you answer the questions. No lies, no half-truths, no funny business. Understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi's throat felt like sandpaper as he croaked out, “I understand.” Tsunade handed him a glass of water. It felt amazing against the cotton in his mouth and the sand in his throat. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsunade's eyes slightly widened. “Did you just thank me? Huh. A rogue ninja with manners. Who would have thought?” She took the, now empty, glass from his hand. “Let me tell you why you feel like shit. You have a combination of things going on. First, let's talk about the Mangekyou. You need to stop using it as a first choice. You will go blind. It's not a secret, you <em>know</em> that's what happens. The chakra coils around your eyes are a mess. I healed what I could, reversed what damage I could, but you need to stop.” She leveled him with a firm look. “However, that's not the only cause of your migraines, dizziness and passing out. Have you been feeling short of breath? Fatigue? Loss of stamina in battle?” The teen slowly nodded. “You have a chronic respiratory illness. It causes a lot of issues, but the main thing is your lungs slowly filling with blood.” His eyes widened. “Before you ask, yes it is fatal. <em>However</em>, it can be kept in remission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every few years, you will need another healing session. Basically, what my apprentice and I did was cauterize busted blood vessels around your lungs. It's an immunological disorder, your body is attacking itself. I can't stop that, but we can repair the damage and slow it down. With proper care, you can live out your life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idea of dying, of leaving Sasuke alone after the tentative truce they made, was terrifying. The pink haired girl in Konoha had said he was sick. She said he needed a better healer than her. “I...I knew it was bad. I didn't know it was that bad.” Itachi was careful of keeping his hands in constant view. They rested gently on his lap, making sure the sannin knew he was no threat at this time. “How would I get this help? Can any healer do it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most healers will treat your immediate symptoms, not look for what the underlying cause is.” Honey eyes met dark ones. “They will hand you a medication and tell you that will heal it. It won't.” When Itachi just nodded, Tsunade decided it was time for the questions. “Your friend said you have no business here. That you only came here for the inn. Was he lying?” Shaking his head, Itachi tried to flare out his senses, searching for Zetsu. If that abomination was skulking around, it would vastly change how much could be said. “Who are you looking for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing. He felt nothing. But the thing had to be out there. It had to be watching. Dropping his voice low, Itachi whispered to the woman. “We have a watcher. Not much I can say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cocking her head toward the doorway, Tsunade asked, “Is he fiercely loyal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was Kisame loyal to the organization? He'd been there for a while. What brought him to Obito was still up in the air, but Kisame didn't seem to take all of their rules to heart. By rights, Kisame should have left Itachi in the woods and finished the mission. But he didn't. He brought Itachi to an inn, made sure he was safe, completed the mission, and came back. Somehow Tsunade got mixed in, but Kisame allowed that, also. Maybe his view on the world could change. “I don't think he's as loyal as he thinks he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gai may have lost the challenge, but he lost with all the grace of a newborn gazelle. Meaning Kakashi tripped him at the last second and sent Gai flipping into the training pole. But a deal is a deal, and Gai treated the entire group, Teams 7, 8, and 10, to stir fry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stir fry place was a small hole in the wall, but it did have one long table that sat in the back. Three extra chairs needed pulled over, but they did manage to fit everyone in. The kids all slid into their places, all loud voices and excited noise, while the adults took up the ends. It wasn't exactly fair, Gai had only promised to feed his and Kakashi's teams, and Kakashi wasn't a complete asshole, so the bill was split evenly. While the adults talked, the kids were just as animated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scroll Naruto and Tenten were working on didn't go exactly as planned. Tenten didn't have even half the chakra Naruto did, so the amount of cloned weapons couldn't exceed twenty each. Even that was pushing it. So, instead, Naruto showed her the chakra reserve meditation technique to help. She had a semi-completed scroll and a way to boost her reserves. Tenten was quite happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji eventually eased up, letting Kiba coax him into a spar. It went exactly how Neji predicted, with Kiba on his back, but he had to admit it was fun. He'd never fought a nindog before and new experiences are always exciting. They got many digs in, snide remarks meant to burn, but all in all it was enjoyable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asuma had his attention torn between Shikamaru and Choji. The latter had a training session booked the next day with his father, which always stressed the boy out. Chouza had never pushed his son, or talked down to him, but Choji was intimidated all the same. It was Choji's innate fear of disappointing anyone that fuels it. Just having the ability to slightly grow one limb made the boy happy enough, gave him enough confidence, to face his father. Shikamaru only needed a push in the right direction. He picked an S-rank ninjutsu that few Nara could accomplish, and the boy wanted to learn it before the chuunin exams. His laziest student picked the most ambitious goal, and he was almost there. His problem was the chakra control. The wavy look he was achieving was his control wavering. That, however, was an easy fix. All he had to do was stop slacking on his chakra control exercises. He could do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shino had wondered over to see Hinata training, and ended up in a deep conversation with Sakura about his insects. She marveled over their food source and how they are housed inside of him. Shino answered a lot of questions before allowing a few to crawl over Sakura's hand. It surprised the boy Sakura wasn't afraid of them. Instead, she seemed very interested in their capabilities to be used in medicine. That being an avenue Shino had never considered, he was quite interested, also.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparring with Hinata was slow. She was too afraid, too timid, too used to being considered lesser. But Ino was slowly cracking the code that made up Hinata. Positive reinforcement went a long way, much like it did with Choji. Ino did remember from the academy that Hinata had near perfect chakra control. She always came only a couple points under Ino and Sakura on the tests. The gentle fist technique her clan uses lend well to her control, allowing her to make strategic, precise hits. When Hinata hit Ino's arm, making it numb from the elbow down, it was her precise control that aided that. Then the girl nearly cried when Ino looked down at her arm, shocked. She kept apologizing, hands over her face, while Ino tried to console her. It took Sakura, Shino and Ino, but they eventually got Hinata to see she did no harm and it was all part of sparring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A multitude of new information to sort through running through his mind, Sasuke was pleasantly sore all over. Lee kept his word, showing Sasuke the tips and tricks to gaining superhuman speed. Sasuke's eyes ached with overuse of the Sharingan, but he took in everything Lee did. More practice, and maybe the purchase of some ankle weights, and Sasuke would get there. Lee, on the other hand, was beginning to learn a whole new fighting style. As with any taijutsu, Lee picked Uchiha style easily, incorporating it into his skill set like it had always been there. What little Sasuke had time to teach him had already made Lee more deadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As with any group of friends, there was a lot of reaching onto other's plates, sharing food, and throwing straw paper. Somehow Naruto got seated beside Hinata, who spent the entire evening with a blush all over her face that deepened every time Naruto spoke to her. Sakura was smiling at Tenten, talking about swords and weapons animatedly. Under the table, Ino linked their hands together as she chided Kiba for eating with his mouth open. Across from Naruto, Sasuke was spearing half of a grilled tomato off of the blonde's plate. Instead of yelling, Naruto just threw the other half on Sasuke's plate, wrinkling his nose up as Sasuke bit into it. The boys had their legs stretched out, feet tangled under the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dark by the time the group parted. They lingered in front of the building, talking and saying goodnight. Even though they lived in the opposite direction, both Shino and Kiba walked Hinata home. The girl was still afraid of her cousin, which no one who knew the situation actually blamed her. They were a great buffer between the two Hyuuga. Sakura laced her fingers with Ino's, pulling the girl home. They were complaining of being sore, fighting over who was taking a shower first. Kiba yelled back they should just shower together, which prompted Ino to throw a kunai at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys were yawning by the time they reached the path to their house. They trudged through the yard, legs heavy, and barely stayed awake through their showers. Naruto's bed was closer to the bathroom, and they both collapsed in there, snoring. Kakashi did his nightly routine, making sure everything was secure, before heading off to bed himself. All in all, it was a great day. The kids didn't have many more of those. The chuunin exams were close, Orochimaru would test Sasuke's resolve, and Gaara would test Naruto's. Sakura's coming of age moment had already happened, Kakashi wondered what the chuunin exams held for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When morning came, Itachi felt a lot better. He felt able to travel. Tsunade gave him one last look over before nodding her head, letting him go. Her apprentice, Shizune, kept whispering in her ear, wandering why the sannin was letting them go. Itachi wondered quite the same, he was expecting some Konoha Anbu waiting outside. There were none there. Instead, Tsunade stood in front of the inn, watching them leave on the main road, an intense look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did she leave us go?” Kisame wondered out loud once they exited the village. “She should have attacked us. She's a sannin, she could have killed us.” The huge wrapped sword shuddered, sensing something the two couldn't see. “What, Samehada? What do you feel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then both men felt it as well. Zetsu was coming. It emerged from a tree, creepy smile beckoning them over. “The boss would like to see you.” As the white side talked, the black side gave a creepy laugh. “He has some questions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd waited until Zetsu merged with the tree and his chakra faded away before Kisame cursed. “He knows, doesn't he? I should have known that creepy thing was hiding nearby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sword, once all fluffed up and agitated, became calm and quiet. “No. It wasn't around. Samehada would have reacted.” Kisame tilted his head, considering Itachi's words. “This is something else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were roughly three days away from the base, more if Kisame took it easy on Itachi and traveled slow. Something was tugging at him, bothering him. Something about Obito pulling them back wasn't quite making sense. They weren't done with their mission. The information Kisame got was only part one. This meant Obito was interrupting the mission, and that never happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What changed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the inn, with her honey eyes narrowed down, Tsunade tried to figure out why she let the two go. Why she felt as if Itachi told her the truth. He'd looked as if he was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of running, tired of dealing with what he'd done. Shizune must think she's crazy, and maybe Tsunade was, but she just felt as if he was done with being the bad guy. She couldn't help but feel like there is more to the teen than meets the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shizune, I think it's time we head back to Konoha.” Tsunade turned around, catching the shocked look on her apprentice's face. “Something is going on. I want to know what it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring the look, Tsunade turned around, ready to get her things together. She had a week before she saw Konoha's gates, and she wanted to get going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“L-Lady Tsunade?” Clutching Ton-Ton to her chest, Shizune jogged to catch up. “Shouldn't we send a message? Warn Sandaime about what you know?” The information would get there sooner, Sandaime could get a head start on whatever plan he put into motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsunade shook her head. “I need to think, Shizune. I'll think on the road. No message needs to be sent right now.” There was something gnawing at her mind. Something Itachi said to her, about the Akatsuki changing hands, being under new management. If the leader changed, did that mean the principles changed, too?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, what kind of shit show did Tsunade stumble into?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something was brushing against Kakashi's nose. Something soft, furry and small. Kakashi's eyes cracked open to see their little weasel friend staring back. It had been nearly two weeks since the last time he'd heard from Itachi. Sasuke, although trying to consume himself with training, was getting antsy, getting worried. The last letter was...concerning. Itachi had told him about meeting Tsunade, about being healed. He told Kakashi that Tsunade may be on her way to Konoha. Two weeks later, and she still hadn't arrived, to his knowledge. Hopefully this letter would be better, be happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weasel, who Itachi had written was named Tadao, made a trilling noise, snuggling against Kakashi's neck. He usually finds Sasuke first. He must have been told to come to Kakashi this time. “Alright, little one. Sit up. Let's see what you have for me.” The glowing seal on the weasel's belly was bright in the dim room. With a slight bump of chakra, a letter popped into his hand. “Only one? Sasuke won't be happy, will he?” The weasel nipped at Kakashi's fingers. “Yes, yes, I'll get you some food. Come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Tadao munched on meat scraps, Kakashi sat down at the table and unfolded the letter. Itachi had precise, straight handwriting. Done with perfection like everything else he did. This letter seemed hurried, less precise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kakashi,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nagato held a meeting today. He wants to begin finding and capturing jinchuuriki. They want to get Kyuubi before Naruto learns how to control the power. I'm not sure when, but it will be soon. We do have some luck on our side, however. They are sending Kisame and I for the capture. That was Obito's idea, strangely enough. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You had asked me why Obito was running Akatsuki from the shadows, but I think the answer lies with you. He made a comment once, one that didn't make sense to me. He said taking Naruto and Sasuke from you will finally make you realize what you did to him. I'm going to assume you know what he's talking about better than I do. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>There are rumors running around about the chuunin exams being held in Konoha soon. I'm assuming you are submitting the kids. I wish there was a way I could be there for him. You've made my brother strong. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please tell him there will be a crow coming in later. I should tell you that the crows will be bringing letters that lack critical information. Obito has made it his business to read them before I send them. Tadao will continue to bring you the important letters. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for keeping Sasuke safe. You've done more for him that I ever have.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Itachi</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi laid the letter on the table, rubbing his hands over his face. There was a lot to unpack, a lot to process. Itachi figuring out there was something more to Obito's motivation happened quickly. Sadly, Obito would have to wait just a little longer. The most pressing matter in this letter, however, was the chance that Itachi and Kisame could come to the village <em>earlier</em>. Kakashi just had to brace himself for change and learn to adapt. It's all he could do at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding that going back to sleep was not going to happen, Kakashi stood up to make coffee. As he waited for the hot water, he heard footsteps sounding from the hallway. The weasel, who was previously too busy eating to look away from the bowl, skittered across the counter and right up Sasuke's pale arm as he rounded the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Hey Tadao.” The boy's hair was standing on end, looking as if he spent the entire night in one position. His pajamas were rumpled, one side of his shirt hanging crooked on his shoulder. As Sasuke scratched the weasel behind the ears, he yawned. “Did Itachi send a letter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi motioned toward the table where the letter was laying. “You're getting one later. This one looks like it was sent in a hurry.” There was no sense in trying to hide anything from the kids. He trained them too well, they knew how to read him, they all knew too much. Pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee, Kakashi sat down beside Sasuke. He watched the boy's dark eyes skimming over the paper while Tadao trilled and purred against his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's supposed to take Naruto?” Sasuke's eyes met Kakashi's. “They want the Kyuubi? For what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cup clicked against the table top. “What does every bad person want? Power, Sasuke. The bijuu are beings of pure chakra. They are pure, raw power.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the academy we were taught that the First Hokage gave the other lands their bijuu to stop the fighting. Was that not right? Was it just to gain strength?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his free hand, Kakashi reached over and gripped Sasuke's arm. “There is a difference between power and strength, Sasuke. It's something you must figure out for yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a flurry, Naruto slid out around the corner, eyes wild. “I got it! I'm a genius!” He ran toward the table, grabbing a pen and paper as he went. Feverishly, Naruto began drawing runes and symbols all over the paper, linking them together with lines and poles and planes. With a pink tongue poking between his lips, Naruto continued writing until the page was full of black ink. “Okay...yeah, so, maybe just...and, yeah!” He turned the paper around, showing Sasuke and Kakashi the mess of ink on the paper. “Hiraishin! Or, well, my version of it. Maybe. I hope.” When both males looked back at him, clearly confused, Naruto rolled his eyes. “Okay! Okay! So, Tenten uses time-space seals in her tool scrolls, which is totally badass, by the way. When she explained why, it made a lot of sense. They are frozen in time, meaning they keep the momentum, right? And then when she activates it, they are summoned to the field at full speed. Well the same <em>could</em> happen to a human, just with a little tweak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto, slow down. We aren't quite following.” Kakashi sat his cup down, giving the boy his full attention. Did Naruto seriously crack Hiraishin in a dream?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing another piece of paper off the counter, where a supply was always kept at the ready, Naruto began drawing out his thought process. “Summoning tools is different than summoning something living. <em>But</em>, it can happen. Sensei, you do it every time you summon Pakkun. He exists somewhere, then when you call on him, he appears with you. The same could be said for Dad. The formula he puts on people just summons him there. He exists wherever he is. When he calls on the formula, he summons himself there.” The boy pointed back at his first seal. “Inside this seal is me. Whatever formula I link it to I can put on anything. Then, by focusing on that formula, I can summon myself there. Then I can be in two places at the same time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just stared at him, mouths open. Kakashi didn't understand how Tenten's time-space seals correlated with Hiraishin, but leave it to his unpredictable blonde to dream about it. “Naruto. Just...just let me...” He rubbed at his temples. “Okay. You <em>dreamed</em> how to finish this?” Naruto nodded. “And the answer is summoning yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly!” Naruto got onto his knees on the chair, leaning over the table. “I can exist in two places at once! Like...like stepping through a door. Now I just need to come up with a formula that is unique to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching over, Sasuke grabbed the sheet of paper and the pen. He jostled Tadao, who hopped on the table before crawling up Kakashi's arm. “I have a great idea for a formula.” In careful handwriting, Sasuke wrote the kanji for 'idiot' before sliding it back. In one swift movement, Naruto jumped on Sasuke, pushing the chair over and sending both boys sliding across the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the boys to their impromptu wrestling session, Kakashi started breakfast. His mind was whirling, not just because of Naruto's random bout of genius, but from what Itachi had written him. There was a lot to unpack and process and it was very early in the morning. Sadly, Kakashi didn't know if Naruto would have enough time to properly learn Hiraishin with the exams quickly approaching. Speaking of that, Kakashi had to turn in the kids' application forms. He wasn't in a hurry to see Hiruzen again, which is, sadly, who Kakashi would be handing the forms to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a thud on the floor, followed by Naruto cursing at Sasuke. Kakashi peered over, seeing Naruto cradling his elbow while Sasuke snickered. He shook his head fondly and smiled, going back to making breakfast while Tadao trilled and nibbled at his ear. Oh, how strange his life had become.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large, wooden body scraped over Tenchi Bridge. It was the meeting time for Sasori and Kabuto. The puppeteer used these meetings as a way to keep tabs on his eccentric ex-partner. The seal he'd placed on Kabuto long ago was still holding strong, and was slowly paying off. The amount of information Sasori had gained was priceless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A figure emerged from the trees, cloak blowing in the wind and hood pulled down over his eyes. Slowly, they walked forward, meeting Sasori half way on the bridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kabuto.” Sasori greeted the man. He hated being kept waiting, and Kabuto was right on time today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The medic pulled his hood down, the wind blowing his ponytail. “Hello, Sasori. I don't have a lot of time, today. Something big is happening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made Sasori stand at attention. “Go on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the meeting was over, and Kabuto had walked away, Sasori went back to base. He needed to find Nagato. Something big was happening, indeed. It could set their plans forward by years. Sooner was always a good thing. Sasori hated waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a feeling that the exam chapters are going to be <i>long</i>. I'm really excited to write it, honestly! I'm currently rewatching the episodes in preparation. Ooohhhh excitement!</p>
<p>I also want to give a big shoutout to Sora2131 who has been putting up with my constant questions and random thoughts flooding our discord chats. You are amazing. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's official. The next chapter the chuunin exams properly begin. This chapter got away from me a little bit. You all can thank Sora2131 for keeping me on track. </p><p>LOVE YOU ALL!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hokage office was quiet. The calm before the storm. Hiruzen had spent the last week going over and over his outburst on the training field. The words he'd said to Naruto constantly bounced back and forth in his head. The broken and terrified face of the boy he was supposed to take care of was seen in every reflective surface. Would he ever take Naruto out of the only home he'd ever known? Of course not. Grief makes people do terrible things, but Hiruzen knew that was not an excuse. There was a chance Naruto would never forgive him. It would be well warranted.</p><p> </p><p>The applications from the other hidden villages were laying on his desk, several from Kiri staring him in the face. The sword that Sakura was so proud of, the sword he'd taken away from her, was still locked away. Sakura did amazing in her fight with Hayate. The way that little girl swung the huge sword around, adding her own flair and incorporating taijutsu into it made Hiruzen proud. He'd challenged her to something that should have been impossible to do within a week, and she proved him wrong. Then, as her Hokage, as her leader, he let her down. The heartbroken look in her eyes as she tried to stand tall, stay defiant, flashed in front of Hiruzen's face.</p><p> </p><p>What kind of Hokage had he turned into?</p><p> </p><p>A light knock on the door brought Hiruzen out of his thoughts. A fluff of gray hair appeared around the door. The breath caught in Hiruzen's throat. If Kakashi was here, then there was a chance he could repent.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are the forms for Team 7. They will be taking part in the chuunin exams.” Kakashi's voice was clipped, his eyes never straying farther than the desk top. Not that Hiruzen could blame him.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kakashi could turn and leave, Hiruzen stood up. “Kakashi.” There are some things that no ninja can shake, looking their Hokage in the eye when called upon directly is one of them. Kakashi's gray eyes slowly slid to meet Hiruzen's. “Please let Sakura know that I'm allowing her to use Kubikiribocho during the finals.”</p><p> </p><p>Gray eyes hardened as Kakashi just stared at him. “Your rules, Lord Hokage, were that Sakura could not take the sword out of the village. Since the exams are being held inside Konoha, there is nothing stopping her from using her sword.” He took a calming breath. “I will let her know you've <em>allowed</em> it, sir. She was taking it anyway.” Kakashi turned to walk away, but Hiruzen called for him again.</p><p> </p><p>“You have every right to be angry with me. As do Sakura and Naruto.” He was talking to Kakashi's back. The disrespect was smothering him in the small office. “I can't take back what I said, but I can try to make it right.” The jounin didn't even answer, just continued out the door. Hiruzen sat down, all energy drained out of him.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, Sasuke?” A blue shirt was held in Naruto's hands, a slice through that fabric that had already been mended multiple times apparent as the light shown through. “Do you think that lady would sell me more clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>Holding out his pale hand, he motioned for Naruto to drop the shirt in Sasuke's palm. “She said she would.” It was Naruto's favorite shirt to wear during training, and the fabric was quickly becoming stretched and thin, the mending thread having nothing to hold to anymore. “Let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, now? I mean, I, uh, I have to, um -”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sasuke threw the shirt at the couch before grabbing Naruto's hand. “If she only let you in because of Kakashi, then you'll have me there to tell her off.” Sasuke felt Naruto trip over his feet before getting his bearings. “Come on, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence for most of the trip, Sasuke not letting go of Naruto's hand until they reached the main road. The blonde's eyes never left the road in front of his feet, his nerves building. He always got nervous going to the shops. Usually Kakashi came with them, which stops most of the stares and whispers. This time might be different with only Sasuke there.</p><p> </p><p>But, then, it wasn't different at all. In fact, the walk seemed shorter than usual with how Sasuke kept his attention on their surroundings, making snide comments and making Naruto laugh. If anyone was looking at him, Naruto didn't notice. He didn't have to return to reality until they reached the clothing shop. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's back, gently leading him into the building.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the counter, the young woman looked up. Sasuke looked around, not seeing anyone else in the shop at the moment, before pushing Naruto the rest of the way in. “Oh, honey!” She smiled. “I haven't seen you in quite a while.” She reached under the counter, grabbing something before sliding around the thick wooden slab. “I found this in a shipment that came in the other day. I thought of you right away.” She handed Naruto a pile of orange fabric. “Might be too big for you, sadly, but you'll grow into it.”</p><p> </p><p>Unfolding it, Naruto held up an orange hooded sweatshirt. Black flames licked up the sides and around the arms, looking almost like they were made out of leather the way they shined in the light. Naruto's blue eyes were shimmering as he took in the sweatshirt. “This...this is for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, honey.” Seeing the look on his face, the pure confusion of having something decent happen to him, made the woman kneel down in front of him. “Look, kiddo, people in this village are backward and pathetic. My uncle was just like them, always spouting bullshit. But, for me? You're just a regular kid who needs clothes like everyone else.” She took her finger and tapped Naruto's nose. “And, it just so happens that I have a soft spot for blondes.” She giggled at Naruto's reddened cheeks. “My name is Aya, by the way. Don't think I told you that last time.” Pushing herself up, Aya motioned around the shop. “Take a look around. Get yourselves all kitted up for the exams.”</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, when both the boys got an armful of clothes and sat them on the counter, Naruto watched as Aya weaved ribbon through intricate patterns, tying knots and twisting it around. When she was done, the dress had blue weaved into the pattern. Naruto watched her closely, seeing the fancy knots that held the ribbon in place. “That's pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Aya looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Thank you.” She began to fold the clothes the boys had laid down. “When the exams are finished, there will be a wedding in the village.” Then, as if telling a secret, she leaned over the counter. “There will be a baby, too, but no one knows about that quite yet.” She finished it off with a wink. “Do you kids need anything else? Like weapon pouches? I have a friend, he looks rougher than he is. There will be no problems if you go to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're sure?” Sasuke's eyes met hers. The woman nodded. “Because Naruto could definitely use a new weapon pouch.” The snap on Naruto's was currently loose. Naruto had a habit of reaching back and checking it, just to make sure nothing slipped out. “Thank you.” Aya smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>The man turned out to be as rough looking as Aya described, but it turned out to be all bark and no bite. As soon as he saw them enter his shop, he greeted both boys warmly. “Aya told me a lot about you. Well, that's not quite true. She talks more about your sensei than anything.” He rolled his eyes. “Name's Kei. Whatever you kids need, you let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto left with a new weapons pouch for himself, and another one with pink stitching for Sakura. The man had a set of arm guards made from thick leather and reinforced with thin metal. They were a deep midnight blue, and they fit Sasuke perfectly. But, even with those purchases, that wasn't what made the trip so great. It was the pink dyed leather the boys saw hanging in the back.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that pink leather for?” Sasuke asked, pointing toward it.</p><p> </p><p>Kei turned around, following where Sasuke was pointing. “Oh, that? It's not supposed to be pink. Didn't put enough dye in, I'm afraid. Damn thing came out pink.” The man grabbed a sword behind the counter, showing the hilt to the boys. “This is what it's supposed to look like.” Weaved into the hilt, much like Aya did with the dress, was blood red leather. The thin strips made up intricate patterns as it snaked through the shiny black leather. “Some swordsmen like to have their weapons decorated. Adds to the aesthetic.” When both boys just looked at each other, Kei's expression turned to confused. “What? You boys have something in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it for sale?” Again, Sasuke motioned toward the pink strip. “I think we have the perfect place for that.” Naruto was giddy beside him, practically vibrating in anticipation. “Our teammate would love to decorate her sword with it.”</p><p> </p><p>The man's eyes lit up. “Oh! Does she have a tanto? I've done a couple of those before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever heard of the Kubikiribocho?” Naruto had a devious look in his eye. “That's her sword.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause as the man contemplated if the boys were telling the truth or not. Then he shook himself out of his stupor. “If you let me see the sword, I'll detail it for free.”</p><p> </p><p>After a Naruto clone came back with the sword in tow, the man looked like he'd seen something forbidden, something rare and delicate. Maybe he was. After he finally stopped staring, the man kept his end of the bargain. An hour later, Kei had the pink leather twisted and knotted and weaved through the hilt. It resembled sakura blossoms crawling up and down the shining black leather.</p><p> </p><p>The boys hurried home, wanting to get there before Sakura showed up. She would be scared to death if that sword wasn't in it's holder.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't Sakura who found the holder empty. It was Kakashi. He'd returned from the Hokage's office to see an empty house and no sword. The barrier had been disabled, which shouldn't be possible. Only two people could remove that sword: Naruto and Sakura. Since Sakura wasn't mowing down trees in the yard, it wasn't her. Why would Naruto take it?</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps thud across the porch as the door was thrown open. With bags in their hand and the sword held over Sasuke's shoulder, the two boys slid into the living room. They both stopped still when they saw Kakashi standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have the sword? Do you know I nearly had a heart attack when I saw it missing?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. “Sorry, sensei. But we have a good reason for taking it. Look!”</p><p> </p><p>Swinging it in front of him, Sasuke tilted the sword forward, showing Kakashi the newly decorated hilt. “Oh, wow.” Kakashi slowly took it out of Sasuke's hand, turning it over to see every angle. “That is amazing.” A smile overtook his face. “You boys did great. Sakura will love this.” While he took in the intricate pattern, Naruto dropped the bags on the couch. “What's all this, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto needed some new clothes and we got some stuff for the exams.” Digging through the bags, Sasuke pulled out the pink stitched tool pouch. “Can't say we didn't get her anything.” Kakashi smirked. “The tailor girl has a crush on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Kakashi could answer, if he even had something to say at all, Sakura came in the door. “Sensei?” She froze when she saw him holding the sword. “What...what are you doing?” Both boys tried speaking over one another, each wanting to tell her about what they did. Sakura just looked more confused as they continued. Instead, Kakashi tilted the sword forward, letting Sakura see for herself. As he predicted, her green eyes lit up when she saw the hilt. Both boys stopped talking when they saw tears prick at her eyes. “Oh! It's beautiful!” A slight tilt of his head, and Kakashi showed Sakura who to thank. In one swift motion, she had both of the boys in a tight hug. “Thank you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>“Some more good news?” Sakura peeked up to look at Kakashi. “The exams are held inside Konoha. Meaning, my darling, you can use her in the exams.” This time Sakura threw herself at Kakashi. “Wait until the other land's genin see you coming. No one will believe it.” He pressed a kiss into Sakura's hair. “I'm actually excited for next week, kids. I've put you on your path, but you walked it alone. I am so proud of you all.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku came home to find the house empty. His wife had mentioned going to the shops before he left, so her absence would be accounted for. But his son should be home. Shikamaru had made Shikaku promise to be home in time to help the boy train. Here Shikaku stood, and Shikamaru was nowhere in sight. Rubbing the back of his neck, Shikaku pushed the front door open. Inside, the room was dark. Did something pop the breaker? He weighed the option of just forgetting about it and going to bed, or the yelling at he'd get later by his wife. Which was worse?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku jumped. Granted, the man was tired, but he was a jounin. No one, especially not his <em>genin</em> son should be able to sneak up on him. The man turned around, a sarcastic comment on his tongue, but his son wasn't standing there. There was nothing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Over here, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice sounded from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I'm here.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, it sounded as if it was coming from his locked office.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku flared out his senses, latching on to his son's chakra signature. He felt it move from one room to the other, never staying in one place long enough to tack down. How was his son <em>doing</em> this? “Shikamaru...” The man realized he really was tired and overworked. “You figured out Shadow Walking.” He heard his son chuckle from behind him. “I'd almost say you mastered it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can cast jutsu while I'm hidden, too.” A light flicked on, showing Shikamaru standing beside the light switch. “Not sure if I should feel accomplished or not. You're obviously slipping, Dad.” The elation he felt at getting one over on his father washed away, the dark circles and lines on his father's face were harsher than he'd ever seen them. “Dad...”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku waved him off. “I'm fine, son. Danzo's death opened a shit storm. We're still digging through it.” He pat his son on the shoulder as he stumbled past. “Proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The compliment was bittersweet as Shikamaru watched his dad stumble back the hallway, practically collapsing in his room.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>From her place on a tree branch, Hana watched her little brother take down the water clones she'd made of her and her ninken. The Three Haimaru Brothers sat under the tree, watching Kiba and Akamaru massacre their water copies. A few months ago, just the clones of her ninken would be too much for him. Hana felt the eyes of her ninken peering up at her and smirked. Oh, even they were impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad.” Hana jumped down from the tree, neatly landing in the puddle of water the clones made. “I guess your play dates are paying off.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba scoffed. “Play dates? I'm training, sis!” He crossed his arms, very nearly pouting. “Mom said she'd teach me a new jutsu today.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the clan heads were called to a meeting. I'm so sorry you are stuck with your big sis.” Hana rolled her eyes before summoning another set of clones. “Fine. Let's attempt Fang Wolf Fang, then. You and Akamaru can combine, can't you?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a muttered curse under Kiba's breath that Hana was sure was derogatory. Before she could yell at him, a large puff of smoke appeared. Every Inuzuka has their own version of the Combination Technique. They were all different, all dependent on their personalities. Her and Kiba's mother, Tsume's, looked downright <em>evil</em>. The snarling beast that stood in front of Hana right now was larger than she expected. Her own Combination Technique was nearly a head shorter than Kiba's. White fur raised and fangs showing, he and Akamaru growled, drooled, and foamed. To anyone not expecting it, they would be quite terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to their normal selves, Kiba stood tall, proud. “How about that, bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>With her eyes shadowed by her hair, Hana formed the hand signs for more water clones. “I'm done with play time, Kiba. Time to fight for real.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba's eyes went wide as his sister summoned water clones that were already transformed into their two-headed counterparts. The boy swallowed hard before looking down at Akamaru. They could do this, right?</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Ino leaned back against the tree, the bark digging into her back. Her clan scrolls were laid out in front of her. Beside her, Sakura had Senju Tsunade's book open on her lap, scribbling notes on sticky paper. The Yamanaka clan scrolls were old, handing down through generations upon generations. Her father brought Ino into his private office, opened the sealed chest they were stored in, and let her pick. Of all the amazing family jutsu, Ino chose only two: Mind Body Disturbance and Mind Body Transmission.</p><p> </p><p>The esoteric writing inside was annoying to read, and the jutsu were dangerous if done wrong, but if Inoichi allowed her to read them, he must trust her. Her father was overprotective at times and wouldn't want his daughter to get hurt. Sakura shifted next to her, flipping pages in the book. Their bare arms brushed and Ino tried to hide the goosebumps it gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think anyone would let me break their arm so I can try to set it?” Sakura mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Ino laughed. “I don't think so. As much as Naruto adores you, even he has a limit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he's part of the reason I want to learn. Naruto can shrug off a lot of injuries, but even a broken bone would slow him down.” Running her hand through her hair, Sakura growled in frustration. “Do you think...maybe I'll just go to the hospital and ask.” As Sakura pushed herself up and brushed the dirt off her shorts, Ino kept her eyes glued to the scroll in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun.” She called out as Sakura walked away. Once the back door closed, Ino was entirely alone. The weight of learning the family's jutsu sat heavily on her shoulders. She wanted her father to teach her, but the Danzo aftermath was dragging many clan heads into a hurricane of deception and evil doings. Instead, Ino was on her own. “I can do this. I'm the future heir. I <em>can</em> do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino dove headfirst into the scrolls again with determination.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The house shook as Choji's supersized self placed a hand on the roof, steadying himself. Standing in front of him, still nearly three heads taller, was Chouza. The pride on Chouza's face as he took in his son was vibrant. The boy, who once was thought to be too timid to fight, was learning jutsu at a fast pace. The Uchiha boy pulled self confidence out of Choji that wasn't there before.</p><p> </p><p>From the front porch, Chouza's wife yelled at them for shaking the house. The reprimand was vastly undermined by the smile on her face. “Good job, sweetie!” Choji's face turned a deep shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though Choji's Super Multi-Size Jutsu wasn't as large as his father's, it was still impressive. What the boy had managed to accomplish in a week was more than the Akimichi's ever imagined. A thundering step forward was all it took for Chouza to reach his son, pulling the boy into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I am proud of you, son.”</p><p> </p><p>Choji tried hard not to cry, instead he gave his father a watery smile. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The next time Tenten saw Naruto, she was going to hug that boy so tight he would have trouble breathing. The straw dummies in front of her were ruined, absolutely destroyed. And that was just from one scroll. The way Naruto worked cloning into her fuuinjutsu worked seamlessly. She could use half the weapons and still have thousands raining down upon her enemies. It was amazing.</p><p> </p><p>When she turned around, Gai-sensei had tears in his eyes. He was blubbering about her getting stronger, and how happy he was for her. She squealed as he picked her up and swung her around.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei!” Tenten shrieked, still smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Gai-sensei sat her down, his eyes still wet and full of tears. “Oh, Tenten, I am so proud of you! This is truly the springtime of your youth. That is wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can really do this, sensei. We can pass the exams!”</p><p> </p><p>Taking up the good guy pose, Gai-sensei nodded vigorously. “Yes, my dear, you can.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Since he was born, Shino had been infused with kikaichu. They had a give-take relationship that benefits both the insects and the human vessel. But, even among the Aburame clan, Shino's relationship with his insects was seen as abnormal. It was nearly instinctive for them to protect Shino. His father, Shibi, had told him to be proud of his bond, that it was unique. Shino carried that with him all through his academy days, happily giving his insects the freedom they deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Today, standing in front of Kurenai, the insects made a dome around him, absorbing any attacks his jounin sensei threw his way. As fast as the attacks came, the kikaichu filled in the gaps, keeping Shino save inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, Shino.” Kurenai called out, stopping her assault for the time being. “They protect you well.”</p><p> </p><p>The dome slowly receded until Shino was standing in the clearing alone. “Yes. Because they trust me.” Kurenai nodded. “They can always be strengthened, however.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. But as far as the chuunin exams, you are ready.” The jounin smiled at him. She knew that Shino was capable of so much, and he was well on his way there. Kurenai could leave that training field confident her student would exceed. “Well done, Shino.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The Hyuuga were a proud clan, steeped in tradition. Hinata knew this well. She'd been told her entire life how disappointed they were that she, the first born, wasn't strong enough to lead the clan. The fact that heiress was handed down to her little sister did sting, but Hinata knew it was better. Hanabi was stronger, faster, smarter...she was just better than Hinata would ever be. That fact was literally hitting her in the face as Hanabi delivered a hard blow to Hinata's shoulder, sending the girl flying backwards. The serious, determined look on Hanabi's face turned to worry when Hinata didn't immediately jump back up.</p><p> </p><p>They were training alone. It wasn't often Hiashi didn't sit in on their sessions, but all of the clan heads were busy. It gave Hinata a rare opportunity to mess up without the scornful look of their father. Hanabi's small body landed beside Hinata, leaning over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sis, are you okay?” Hanabi was looking for an injury, but there wasn't one.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was tired. She was tired of always coming second, of never being exceptional at anything. She was tired of being afraid all the time. As she laid there, defeated by her baby sister, Hinata was contemplating just giving up. She wouldn't be able to complete the exams, anyway. All she would do is hold her team back. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. She squeezed them shut, trying to hold it in. Crying would do nothing for her situation, now.</p><p> </p><p>“You leave your core open.” Both girls startled at the voice. Hinata's eyes snapped open to see Neji standing in the doorway to the dojo. “It's an easy fix.”</p><p> </p><p>Their cousin never came over. Hanabi was instantly on edge, hovering over her sister protectively. Hinata sat up, fighting the urge to just run. She couldn't help but question why Neji was there. His light eyes were watching her, waiting for something.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Hanabi's voice was low, protective. “You never come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Neji stepped inside. “I'm never invited.” And that statement rang all too true. The only reason he was there, now, was because Hiashi wasn't in the complex. What brought Neji to the dojo today was unclear, even to him. He started out that morning to train, but something pulled him toward the center of the complex. “If the future heiress would like me to leave...”</p><p> </p><p>Hanabi considered him, not sure of what his intentions were. “Depends on why you're here.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flicked over to Hinata, still sitting on the ground, still staring at the tatami mats. “Would you like to train, Hinata?” Her eyes widened as she finally looked up at him. “The exams will be tough. With all of us genin seemingly working together, I could show you some tips.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Hanabi could speak, could answer for her, Hinata got to her feet. “Yes. I would like that.” As she was now, Hinata knew she would let Kiba and Shino down. It's no secret Neji is a prodigy, shunned only because of his status in the branch family. Hinata had seen him fight. She knew how talented Neji was. If she could learn even a fraction of that...</p><p> </p><p>“I won't be far.” Hanabi left no room for argument, slowly making her way to the door, sitting with her back against the dark wood.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, breathing heavily, Hinata gave Neji a small smile. Some of the techniques she could never nail down, Neji taught her. It was rough at the start, Neji not used to teaching since he learned most of what he knew on his own, but he figured out the best way to talk to his cousin. Positive reinforcement went far with Hinata. It was with honest gratitude that Hinata bowed in front of him. “Thank you, Neji-nii-san.”</p><p> </p><p>The shock on Neji's face was quickly replaced by his own small smile. “Next time you can, we should do this again.” Hinata eagerly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The road to being a ninja was not easy for Lee. He fought for everything he had, pushed his body to its limits, trained until he couldn't move. It all paid off. He was fast, precise and strong. That didn't mean his road wasn't lonely. It wasn't until he got his genin team that Lee had friends, had people he could count on. And now his friend pool grew even more. They were all known as the Konoha 12. It was whispered in the streets by the chuunin and jounin that took bets on the exams.</p><p> </p><p>Although Lee understood that Gai-sensei had two other members of his team to help out, he couldn't help but be jealous of the attention they got. Neji was a prodigy, things came naturally to him. Tenten was the strongest kunoichi he'd ever seen. Lee just wanted to be seen beside them instead of behind them.</p><p> </p><p>In a flurry of wind, dust, and leaves, Gai-sensei appeared in the training field. His eyes were trained on the wooden posts, the sides worn away from Lee's constant attacks. “I see you have been busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know there will be people stronger than me there. I need to get stronger.” Lee gave his sensei a determined look. “Maybe I should increase the weights?”</p><p> </p><p>Gai put his hands on Lee's shoulders. “All of us jounin sensei have trained you kids well. We have the utmost confidence that you will all succeed.” He huffed out a laugh. “You kids took it upon yourselves to train each other. We are most proud of all of you.” Clapping his hands together, Gai looked at the destroyed post behind Lee. “Show me what the Uchiha has taught you.”</p><p> </p><p>When Lee managed to hit Gai, his heel connecting with his sensei's jaw, the boy looked immensely proud of himself. Gai was just as proud.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With the newly decorated Kubikiribocho in hand, Sakura readjusted her grip, waiting for Hayate's next move. He'd been extra hard on her, pushing Sakura to her limit. Her hair was plastered to her neck, sweat running down her face and into her shirt. Dirt coated her skin and clothes, a large brush burn aching on her calf.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you still go?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura scoffed. “Of course. Bring it on.”</p><p> </p><p>A flurry of attacks had Sakura on the defense, sparks flying when metal hit metal. Using her foot to add to the force, Sakura pushed back against Hayate, causing the jounin to go sliding backwards. It put Sakura on the offense, forcing the man to block her flurry of blows. What she lacked in fast hits, she more than made up for in sheer force. Every bash with the sword sent shockwaves through Hayate's body.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had been teaching her earth style jutsu, and Sakura excelled at them. There were some she could do without hand signs, instead just stomping her foot on the ground could cause a shard of rock to help her put force behind the swing of her sword. It made the blows even harder, made the sword hit with more force. It was enough to send Hayate flying backwards, back hitting the hard dirt and knocking his breath from his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>A thud signaled Sakura standing the sword up, leaning it against her shoulder. “You okay, sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for Hayate to catch his breath before he slowly pushed himself up. “Yeah. That is quite a hit, little girl.” He watched Sakura beam with pride. “Using earth style to add force behind a hit is very inventive. I'm impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I ready? For the exams?”</p><p> </p><p>Hayate chuckled. “Little girl, even if you didn't have the skill behind that sword, which you <em>absolutely</em> do, the mere sight of it will send people running. The stupid ones will stay there, thinking you are carrying it around for show. They will underestimate you. And, my dear, let them. Never underestimate the power of being underestimated.”</p><p> </p><p>That statement Sakura kept with her for the rest of the day. Letting people think she was a weak little girl would give her an edge. Hell, it already had. The look on the Hokage's face was proof enough that people were <em>constantly</em> underestimating her. Instead of being angry about it, Sakura decided to embrace it. Let them think she was weak. The victory would be all the more sweet when she destroyed them.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Again, Sasuke.” Kakashi had been relentless. Sasuke's hair was plastered to his forehead, his breath coming out in heavy pants. His eyes ached from constantly accessing his Sharingan. The electricity from his Chidori had his hand and arm numb. “Sasuke. Again.” It was speed they were focusing on today. Dodging, attacking, ninja tool throwing...Sasuke was <em>exhausted</em>. Pulling up the last of his energy, Sasuke darted toward his sensei. It was odd how Kakashi was focusing on avoidance rather than attacking. The man was nearly manic in keeping Sasuke out of harm's way.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Sasuke hit his back, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped, heaving in air. Kakashi waited, arms crossed, for Sasuke to stand back up. “Why...why are you...doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you are prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke cocked his head. “Prepared for what? Because this is not for the exams. What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a second where something akin to panic shot across Kakashi's face, but it was schooled just as quick. “We need to be prepared for anything.” The flat look Sasuke gave him made Kakashi reconsider his words. He was pushing Sasuke hard, preparing him for Orochimaru. But how could he explain that to Sasuke? How could he look that boy in the eye and tell him that, in another life, Orochimaru takes him away, poisons his mind? “I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just don't want you kids to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the chuunin exams.” Sasuke pushed himself back up. “We are going to get hurt.” The boy was wavering on his feet, Kakashi noted. “You're lying to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Putting an arm around Sasuke, Kakashi led him toward the porch. The kid collapsed on the porch swing, chain rattling with the force. Although he couldn't tell Sasuke the absolute truth, he could give him a version of it. A version that makes sense in this timeline. “You know that Danzo was stealing Sharingan eyes, right?” He nodded. “With Danzo dead, there is a great possibility that anyone he'd promised an eye to will come looking for one. The exams give them a great opportunity to walk in here without any fuss.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I'm the only Uchiha in the village.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smiled, ruffling Sasuke's hair. “You're right, though. I'm pushing you too hard. I'm sorry. Let's take a break before you pass out.” The boy agreed, nodding before leaning his head against the back of the swing. It took Sasuke all of five minutes to fall asleep, his body slowly falling to the side until he was laying on Kakashi's shoulder. It wasn't long before Sasuke's head dropped down to his sensei's lap. Kakashi looked down at him fondly. Sasuke was so much like Kakashi was at that age. Except Sasuke was letting people in, was caring about people willingly.</p><p> </p><p>A slight snore left the boy as Kakashi brushed the sweaty hair from Sasuke's forehead. How Kakashi could write the kids off before, how he could just shrug his feelings away, was baffling. Letting the kids in, admitting he loved them, made Kakashi's life so much better. Now, he had this. He had a Sasuke that trusts him, respects him, exactly what he'd always wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was going overboard with Sasuke's training. Forcing the boy into exhaustion just to learn to dodge was ridiculous. He had to learn to trust the kids to make good decisions on their own. He had to trust that Sasuke wasn't the angry kid he used to be. He had to trust Sasuke had no reason to go to Orochimaru now that he and Itachi were on speaking terms.</p><p> </p><p>He had to trust Sasuke would stay in Konoha, stay with his family.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With ink covering his arms and legs, Naruto spent a whole evening creating storage scrolls for all of his friends. During the day, he trained until his muscles burned and sweat made his skin glisten. Even with his endless stamina, Kakashi worked him to his limit. Rasengan, wind style, clones, shuriken and kunai, Naruto had a well rounded skill set. He was ready. Now he wanted to make sure his friends were ready, also.</p><p> </p><p>Twelve storage scrolls were lined up on the kitchen counter when the sun set. With the sweat dried on his skin, Naruto stepped back out on the porch. The sight of Sasuke sleeping on Kakashi's lap, Kakashi's head to the side as he also slept, made Naruto's heart sing. He had an honest family now. It was tangible, it existed. Naruto would do whatever he had to do to protect it. No matter what.</p><p> </p><p>With a hand over his stomach, blunt nails digging into the skin where his seal appears, Naruto realized he may have to protect his family from himself. This demon inside of him wanted out, he knew that for sure. But...that couldn't be the only thing, right? He turned on his heels and went back inside, sitting crisscrossed on the chair. If that thing could pull Naruto wherever he was when the boy was sleeping, surely Naruto could go there on his own.</p><p> </p><p>It took a minute, but Naruto eventually felt water sloshing around his ankles. It was cold, sending goosebumps cascading up his bare legs. Warm air blew against him, the heavy breath of a monstrous animal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, you learned how to come in here on your own, did you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice echoed off the musty walls, causing ripples in the water. Naruto was tired of being afraid. This thing was living inside of him, rent free, and it was time to pay up. “What do you want? Obviously you want to hurt people, but why?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want the seal broken. I want to be free.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, but then what? You just want to hurt people?” Naruto scratched his chin. “The thing is, I've been learning fuuinjutsu. Of course I'm not as good at it as Dad was, but I'm learning. I can't let you out, Kyuubi, but I can help you. If there's something you want?” There was a growl that left the huge fox. “Like, I don't know, something <em>not</em> a nasty sewer thing? Maybe less water?” Naruto shook his foot, sending the water splashing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're offering me different scenery? I tell you I want to be free, and you want to drain the water? You insolent little -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes. “Kyuubi, I can't let you free. I can't let you hurt people. Is it really so bad being inside me?” When Kyuubi didn't answer, Naruto shrugged. “Well, if you don't want to tell me, then don't, you grumpy old fox. I'm trying to be nice.” The boy mumbled something, causing Kyuubi to growl.</p><p> </p><p><em>You're always calling me Kyuubi. That's all they ever call me. Kyuubi this, Kyuubi that! </em>A large rusted orange ear twitched in the pale yellow light. <em>I have a name. Not that Madara ever cared to ask. Nor did your mother. My name is Kurama!</em></p><p> </p><p>With a shimmer in his eyes, Naruto began to open his mouth. The huge yellow eyes behind the bars widened before Naruto was literally slammed back into reality. Once he found his bearings, Naruto smiled brightly. “Your name is Kurama? That is so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke woke up to Naruto snoring in his ear. It was the day of the exams, the day his team has been preparing for. He heard pans rattling in the kitchen, the fridge opening and closing. Kakashi must be making breakfast. As per usual, Sasuke looked down to find Naruto's fingers twisted in his shirt. He wondered why the boy did that, but never questioned him. It didn't bother Sasuke, and it seemed to keep Naruto calm.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had promised them something special that morning, Sakura was due to show up any time now. He knew, objectively, he should be getting up. But Naruto was so warm, and Sasuke was so comfortable, that he couldn't bring himself to move. Not quite yet. He bent the arm Naruto was laying on until he could tangle his fingers into the blonde hair. That's how he stayed for a while, just listening to Naruto's even breathing and twirling the hair around his fingers. His eyes were fluttering closed, just about to doze back off, when the door opened up. Sasuke barely had time to register who opened the door before a bundle of pink hair and light green eyes dove into the bed. The boys only had small beds, just big enough for the two of them to sleep in. Adding Sakura, and Naruto nearly went on the floor. If Sakura cared about the two boys sleeping in the same bed, she didn't say anything. Instead, she curled under the covers and pulled both boys close to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. I'm so comfy.” She sighed. “Snuggled between my two favorite boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorted and Naruto giggled. “You're so annoying.” Sasuke mumbled, trying to brush pink hair out of his mouth. “No one invited you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't need invited by you, Sasuke. I make my own decisions.” From the way Naruto was holding in a laugh, Sasuke could imagine the face Sakura pulled. “So. Sensei is, like, hardcore cooking out there. He thinks I went to the bathroom. I mean, I did, but then I came to see you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let out a yawn. “What is he cooking?” Sakura shrugged. “Well, thanks for all the information, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“I actually did have to pee when I came in, so I didn't really have time to stop and chat.” She flicked Naruto in the forehead. “Are you guys ready for today? We've got this, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we do, Sakura.” Naruto smiled. “Sensei has made us super strong. We are going to kick ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi leaned in the doorway, mask pulled down and an apron around his waist. “Good morning, my lazy children. Would you like to eat?” He was answered by Sakura and Naruto giggling. Sasuke sat up, trying to look fed up with their shenanigans, but fighting to keep a smile off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you make ramen?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Naruto, I did not make you ramen for breakfast.” Kakashi walked in and gripped the blanket, pulling it off of Naruto and Sakura. “You can't have ramen for every meal. We've had this out.” Naruto pouted. Laughing, Kakashi ruffled his already messy hair. “You lazy children are lucky I love you. Come on. Get up.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until he left that room that the three kids exchanged looks. Sakura reached over, grabbing to the boys hands in each of hers. “Did...did he just say he loves us?”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did he mean it?” With his voice quiet, Naruto fought the tears back. He'd never had anyone say they loved him before. How does someone act after hearing that? Sakura left go of his hand, instead throwing her arm around his neck and pulling him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei doesn't lie.” Sakura mumbled against Naruto's shoulder. “He meant it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From Sora2131 after reading the end of this chapter: "Aww...He wuvs dem!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's official. The chuunin exams have began.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With full stomachs, the kids walked out of the house. They were full of nervous energy, which Kakashi tried to quell, but there wasn't much he could say to calm them down. He gave them a pep talk, pounding the word 'teamwork' into their heads. Was it cheating to give them the answer? Probably, but they figured it out on their own in the previous timeline. What good was time travel if you didn't mess with the timeline a bit?</p><p> </p><p>Standing on the porch, watching his kids walk toward another rough moment in their lives, all Kakashi could think about was the childish giggling Naruto and Sakura had done at the table and the way Sasuke tried to hide his smile behind the high collar of his shirt. They were so young and dealing with so much. Kakashi just had to trust that they would be okay. They survived against Zabuza and Haku, they could survive the chuunin exams.</p><p> </p><p>The cawing of a crow sounded overhead. Sasuke immediately looked up, finding the crow among the trees. It swooped down, circling around the kids before landing on Sasuke's outstretched arm. He untied the small piece of paper from the crow's leg before it flapped it's wings and took off into the air. Unrolling it, Sasuke quickly read over the paper and let a smile play on his face. Handing it to Sakura, she shared it with Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good luck in the exams, little brother and friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the extra push Sasuke needed. He stood tall, walking with his team toward the academy. Kakashi watched them go with trepidation. He tried so hard not to let the nerves get to him, to stomp down the fear of Naruto and Sakura getting hurt and Sasuke running away.</p><p> </p><p>They will be fine. He repeated it like a mantra in his head. <em>They will be fine.</em></p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto-nii-chan!” The nasally voice of Konohamaru rang in their ears as the boy came running full speed. He collided with Naruto, nearly knocking the wind from him in the process. “Are you going to the exams? Right now? Are they today? Grandpa told me they were coming up and I couldn't ask you to play with me so you could train and -”</p><p> </p><p>A tanned hand slapped over his mouth. “I'm on my way to the exams now, Kono. Wish me luck?”</p><p> </p><p>The small boy eagerly nodded. “Of course! Good luck!” Konohamaru gave Naruto a clumsy salute before running back to where Moegi and Udon were waiting. Just as Sakura went to speak, to tease Naruto for the young boy's hero worship, Konohamaru let out a yell. They saw him fall backward, scrambling away from the corner. His two friends followed, looking just as scared. Then an arm clad in black fabric reached out, grabbing a hold of Konohamaru's shirt and lifted him off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto ran, his sandals sliding in the dirt as he rounded the corner. Moegi was pleading as she watched Konohamaru struggle in the hands of an older boy. “Let him go!” Sakura and Sasuke flanked Naruto, all three poised to attack.</p><p> </p><p>“The runt ran into me.” The older boy, dressed all in black with purple face paint, leveled a glare at the wriggling Konohamaru. “He needs to learn his place.”</p><p> </p><p>Behind the boy stood a girl, blonde hair tied up in four pony tails and a large fan hung on her back. “Knock it off, Kankuro.” She didn't look concerned, just bored. “Can we get going? If we're late he won't like it.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy, Kankuro, shrugged, dropping Konohamaru to the ground. He scrambled off the ground and behind Naruto, gripping his orange sweatshirt tightly. Naruto turned his head, keeping his eyes on the strange people in front of him. “Kono, go. Let us take care of this.” He didn't need to tell the young kids twice, they scrambled out of the road and took off running toward the main crossroad. “If you're done scaring academy kids, you can deal with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Kankuro laughed. “If you want a fight, I will give you a fight.” The wrapped object on his back was swung around to the boy's side, making a clacking sound as it moved. He watched as the Naruto's fingers twitched next to his tool pouch. “I think you're way out of your league, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it.” The gruff voice came from the tree behind the stone wall at the side of the path. “We don't have time for this.” With his feet secured to the underside of a thick limb, a boy with deep, dark circles under his eyes and fiery red hair stood. Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't sense the boy coming at all. How could he be that quiet with a huge gourd on his back? Disappearing in a flurry of sand, he reappeared at Kankuro's side.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto could feel Kurama getting restless inside of him. The fox grumbled loud enough for Naruto to hear. <em>Stupid tanuki. Always thought he was the smart one. </em>Confused, Naruto kept his eyes focused on the new kid. <em>You feel it, don't you, brat? You feel something different? </em></p><p> </p><p>Throwing the wrapped object behind him again, Kankuro held up his hands as if surrendering. “Sorry, Gaara. I was just having a little fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's definitely done now.” The blonde girl sent a glare in Kankuro's direction. “We can go whenever you're ready.”</p><p> </p><p>With pale green eyes, the boy named Gaara turned to Sasuke, staring through him. “What's your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uchiha Sasuke, what's yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gaara of Suna.” He then turned around, walking away from the group. Kankuro and the blonde girl jumped into motion, jogging to catch up with the pale eyed boy. “We shall fight later.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's hands were fists at his sides. “Why are you in Konoha?” He yelled out. “Just to bother academy kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the exams, moron.” The blonde turned around, walking backwards. “You have heard about them, right?”</p><p> </p><p>With a stomp of her foot, Sakura caused a crack in the path. It traveled quickly toward the blonde, tripping her before she could watch her step. The girl landed on her bottom with a thud. “Don't be a bitch.” Sakura bit out. “Does everyone from Suna act like this?”</p><p> </p><p>She jumped up off the ground, leveling a glare at Sakura. Kankuro grabbed her arm. “Temari. Leave it. We have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>It took some force, but Kankuro eventually pulled his sister away. They jogged to catch up with Gaara. Team 7 looked at each other. Meeting people outside of their land isn't common, unless there is something big going on. Something like the exams. Tensions were high at the best of times, and they were supposed to be on their best behavior, but disrespect was disrespect.</p><p> </p><p>“That was pretty cool, Sakura.” Naruto smirked. “Knocked her on her ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura snorted. “She deserved it, the bitch.” She turned around to Naruto. “No one can call you names but us.” Pinching his cheek, Sakura gave him a devilish smile. Naruto slapped her hand away, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's get going.” Sasuke began walking toward the academy. “I can see this is going to be interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Team 7 entered the academy gate, they got pulled into a Konoha 12 meeting. Shikamaru had a look in his eye, motioning them all to move in closer, to tighten the circle. “We're the youngest genin here from what I've seen so far. They're watching us, expecting us to be weak. I think we should let them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never underestimate the power of being underestimated.” Sakura said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru snapped his fingers. “Exactly. Then we will have the element of surprise. For instance, Ino, you could act like a ditsy fan girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiba snorted. “<em>Act</em>.” The blonde girl punch Kiba in the arm, hard. “Ouch, bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd tell you to let them think you're stupid, but you could just act natural and accomplish that.” Ino bit out. Kiba just flipped her off.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kiba, Akamaru could pretend to not l-listen to you.” Playing with the zipper on her jacket, Hinata tossed out an idea. Ino and Sakura shared a glance, smiling brightly with pride. As if answering Hinata, Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and nipped at his ankle.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a start, Tenten pulled a kunai out of her pouch, along with some wrapping. “If I cover myself in gauze, I can look like I'm terrible at using ninja tools. Like I'm clumsy and cut myself all the time?” She held the wrapping out to Neji. “Help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Because the exams are in Konoha, I can bring my sword. I left her at home today because this is supposed to be a written exam. It will surprise everyone when I bring it tomorrow.” Sakura clapped her hands together. “What if I act like she's just for show? Like Naruto and Sasuke can help me put it on because I can't lift it, or something?”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group was thrown into a flurry of whispers as they each came up with something for them to do, some way to make them seem less than they were.</p><p> </p><p>When the twelve of them finally entered the academy, it was with an idea for each one of them. Tenten's arms and hands were covered in bandages. Akamaru would growl and nip at Kiba if he ordered the puppy around. Completely unironically, Naruto tripped walking through the door. He was caught by Sasuke who just muttered 'moron' under his breath. Ino squealed and giggled, exclaiming how amazing everything was and how excited she was. It drew the wrong kind of attention to them in the best way. With a knowing look shared between them, the teams broke off, all acting like they just happened to arrive at the same time, not that they were together. A person could practically see the gears turning in the other genin's heads as to how to use this in their advantage.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Team 7 had registered themselves, a crowd had gathered at the top of the stairs. There were two people in front of the door, the hallway heavy with genjutsu. They were only on the second floor, but the door was labeled third floor. When Naruto pushed himself through, he saw the two people were actually Izumo and Kotetsu, the friendly gate guards who always picked on them when leaving for missions. They enjoyed calling the kids Kakashi's ducklings.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde turned around, looking at his team curiously. The gate guards had transformed into a younger version of themselves, acting like they were blocking everyone from entering the correct room. Sakura saw right through it, recognizing genjutsu came easy to her, but she didn't dispel it. Instead, she pulled the boys out of the crowd and silently led them up the stairs. They didn't have long before the exams started, and anyone not in the room would be disqualified. This was the best way to get rid of a big chunk of genin.</p><p> </p><p>“You figured it out, too?” Leaning against the wall, Neji had his arms crossed. “Those two looked familiar.”</p><p> </p><p>The genin were gathering in front of the correct room, all waiting for their full group. Kiba turned around, Akamaru held in his arms. “Yeah, they did.”</p><p> </p><p>“The gate guards.” Sasuke offered. “Izumo and Kotetsu.” Kiba made an 'a-ha' sound.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was practically vibrating in excitement as he took in the group. “Are we ready? We are going to kick ass!” With the group hyped up, Naruto threw the doors to the room open before stopping dead. The room was chocked full of genin, all staring at the newcomers. “Oh. Um...”</p><p> </p><p>The kids did a great job of acting terrified. The people in the room were all whispering about them being academy kids in the wrong room, or untrained genin who had jounin sensei that didn't care about them. It was exactly what the group wanted. To be written off as weak. As they stood there with shocked expressions on their faces, a sharp pain went through Naruto's stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's here, brat. That damned tanuki is in this room. His stench makes me sick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto reached over and tugged on Sasuke's pinky finger. “Those Sand genin are here.” Sasuke nodded, his eyes scanning the crowd for them.</p><p> </p><p>“You're gaining too much attention.” A white haired genin walked over to them, silver rimmed glasses glinting in the harsh light. “It's not a good thing to do this early in the exams.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Sasuke didn't trust the man. There was something off about the way he was acting, the way he was dressed, the way he just came up to them out of nowhere. Kakashi had warned him about people using the exams as a way to get to him. Was this one of them? “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Kabuto.” The white haired man bowed his head. “I've been through this a few times. Thought you kids could use some tips.”</p><p> </p><p>A ripple went through the group, none of them sure about this new guy. “What could you offer us?” Neji asked, arms crossed. “If you've been through this a few times, it means you've failed them.”</p><p> </p><p>Something dark crossed over Kabuto's face before he plastered on a fake smile. “I may not have passed the exams, but I haven't been doing nothing. I've been collecting data.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of data?” Clasping her hands behind her back, Sakura gave her best innocent look. “Could you show us?” She tilted her head, smiling with her eyes closed. It was Sakura's way of getting whatever she wanted. It worked on missions, it worked with the older shopkeepers, it worked on Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura wasn't above using it to her advantage.</p><p> </p><p>The room of genin had stopped watching them so intently, instead going back to gossiping about everyone else. Kabuto took this as an opportunity to pull out a deck of cards from his tool pouch. “These are my ninja info cards. They tell you everything you need to know about nearly any ninja around. For instance,” Kabuto pulled one card from the middle of the deck, pushing a spark of chakra into the cardstock. “Uchiha Sasuke.” He held the card out between two fingers, handing it off to Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you get your data? Cause it's wrong. I haven't awakened the Sharingan yet.” The boy lied to Kabuto's face, handing the card back to him. No one corrected him, they all let Sasuke play weaker than he was. “Might want to double check the rest of your information.”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Kabuto's face was raw surprise. He couldn't be wrong. He was never wrong. No, the information was accurate, it had to be. No one was correcting the kid.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura reached over, lightly rubbing his shoulder. “It's okay, Sasuke. You'll get it eventually.” Kabuto didn't miss the way Sasuke leaned away from her touch, nor the way Neji scoffed at him.</p><p> </p><p>The entire purpose of collecting his information was to find interesting and strong ninja for Orochimaru. If his data could be wrong, then what else did he get wrong? By all accounts, Sasuke should have awoken his doujutsu, but an Uchiha wouldn't lie about getting it. It's such a huge part of their clan that any member would be elated, bouncing off the walls to show it off. No, Sasuke must not have awoken it. Kabuto's data was wrong. “Well,” he pushed his glasses up before tucking his deck of cards back into his pouch, “I guess I need to rework that jutsu.” There was a small quirk of his lip before Kabuto walked away.</p><p> </p><p>A rush of wind and leaves pulled everyone's attention to the front of the room. A shorter woman with long purple hair stood in front of the green chalkboard. She was flanked by several Anbu, Izumo and Kotetsu. Even though the woman was on the short side, she had a commanding presence emphasized by the traditional Anbu uniform and katana strapped to her back. “Listen up!” The room went deathly silent. “I'm Uzuki Yuugao, the proctor for the first part of the exams. We will be telling you where to sit, all teams will be split up.” Murmurs erupted in the room, genin panicking about being separated. “Silence!”</p><p> </p><p>When everyone was in their assigned seats, the teams all began looking around, trying to find their teammates in the room. Naruto got seated up front, beside Hinata. Sakura took her seat in front of Ino, feeling better having someone familiar around. Sasuke was in the back of the room, Neji in front of him and Kiba to his left. Shikamaru lounged back in his seat, surveying his surroundings. He glanced to his right where Tenten and Shino sat not far away. In the very front corner, Lee two seats away from a nervous looking Choji. The proctor didn't lie, they were all separated from their teams. She just didn't realize twelve of the genin were friends, or at least friendly toward each other. The kids weren't entirely separated.</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu came past Naruto, handing out a piece of paper, face down, to each genin. The chuunin had a devilish smirk on his face when he handed Naruto his. “Quack, quack, little duckling.” Naruto flipped the chuunin off, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kept throwing the blonde an odd look until Naruto finally sighed. “They call us Kakashi-sensei's ducklings. So when either him or Izumo see us, they quack.” Dipping her head into the collar of her jacket, Hinata hid a smile. “Yeah, laugh it up.” Naruto smiled, which made the girl's face turn a bright shade of red. She was getting better at talking to people, but she still had trouble around Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“The first part of the exam is a written test. You have an hour to answer all nine of the questions on that sheet. The last question I will give you ten minutes before you finish.” Yuugao put a hand on her hip, smiling. “If we catch you cheating, your entire team is disqualified. Understand? Now start.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Sasuke flipped the sheet over, he knew there was more to this test than just a written exam. The questions were impossible to answer, full of contradicting statements and wrong formula. He was sure Sakura could see through it, but Naruto's reading ability was still lower than it should be at his age. This was kanji Naruto didn't see very often, kanji he was sure Naruto couldn't understand. Flicking his eyes up in Naruto's direction, he saw the bright blue eyes staring back, looking panicked. In an effort to placate the blonde, Sasuke gave him a small smile. They would be okay. There was more to this than just a test, something deeper. But Team 7 would be okay, he was sure of it. Something in Sasuke's body language must have translated to Naruto. The tension melted off the blonde and he gave Sasuke a crooked smile back before turning around. A quick glance at Sakura showed she had her head down, working on the test. Of course Sakura, with all of her book smarts, would be able to answer them. She was the smartest member of Team 7 by far.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tried, he really did, but only some of the kanji looked familiar. He tried to work it out, tried to sound it out in his head, but they weren't making any sense. Hinata kept the paper tilted in his direction, her arm close to her chest and out of the way, but Naruto didn't want to get caught cheating. As tempting as it was, as easy as it would be, he couldn't take the risk. His fingers found their way into his hair, gripping at the strands tightly. Kurama's rumbling laughter sounded throughout his head, echoing louder and louder. Their team would fail and it would be all his fault. Sasuke tried to make him feel better, tried to show him they would be okay, but that calm had quickly melted away. Naruto's fingers pulled harder at his hair, itching for Sasuke's arm coverings to cling to, or Sakura's warmth beside him. He was on his own, alone, and failing. It was like the academy all over again. Then something warm came over him, something comforting. His hands began moving on their own, removing themselves from his hair and scribbling out answers on the paper. Within moments, every question was answered in slanted handwriting that wasn't his own. The warmth left him, sliding down his body, down his legs. He looked down in time to see a pale shadow slip under the bench. On the corner of the paper was a scribbled message in the same slanted handwriting. <em>Tests are troublesome.</em></p><p> </p><p>Whoever came up with this test knew exactly what they were doing. With questions this difficult, it would be so easy tempting people to cheat. Sakura's green eyes darted around the room, everyone trying to cheat as stealthily as possible. The amount of genin being tapped on the shoulder by chuunin proved how bad they were at stealth. Three by three, teams would exit the testing room. Fighting could be heard in the hallway, teammates yelling at each other for getting caught, before someone outside would send them away. The more who got sent out, the more unnerved the room got. Sakura glanced backward, seeing Ino's blonde hair obscuring her face. Was she struggling? Would the questions have confused Ino, too? Ino is brilliant, able to decode messages even her father's best analysts couldn't. <em>Look at question 6.</em> Sakura's eyes flicked down to her test. The answer is 75 feet per second. <em>Look at question 8.</em> That answer was Ying chakra. Why was her mind focusing on the questions? It was as if she couldn't control her own actions. <em>Thanks, Sakura.</em> She could hear Ino's high pitched giggle in her head. Did Ino seriously just use Mind Body Transmission jutsu on her? Reaching behind her head, Sakura held up her middle finger. Ino's giggle was just loud enough for Sakura to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Buried into Akamaru's thick white hair were three kikaichu, waiting for Kiba to need them. Shino was sure Hinata would be fine. Kiba, however, never paid attention in class. These questions, Shino was sure, would be too much for Kiba to handle. And, just as the bug ninja thought, Kiba was scratching his head as Akamaru sat on his lap. Very slowly, the kikaichu crawled out of the white fur and onto Kiba's jacket. It was a communication technique Team 8 had created between the three of them. Mainly used for reconnaissance missions, the trio needed to learn how to speak without words. One way was through Shino's insects. They used pincers to tap out a code on Kiba's hand, giving him the answers to the questions. Relief washed over Kiba as he finished the test.</p><p> </p><p>An alarm sounded in the room, a harsh ringing that pierced straight through Kiba and Akamaru, causing them both to whimper. Yuugao hopped up on the desk, kicking her feet. “So. Is everyone ready for question 10?” There was a ripple through the room, those that were left were nervous. “Now, there are rules to this question. Your answer effects your entire team. If you do not answer the question, then the entire team fails the exams, but you can try again next year. If you decide to answer, and you get it wrong, you and your team will remain a genin forever.” She brushed her long purple hair behind her shoulder. “Before I give out the question, who wants to leave now? If you leave now, you fail the exam, but you can take it next year.” Several teams stood up and walked out. The room was less than half full with everyone gone. “The rest of you have decided to answer the question, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Naruto's hands buried into his hair. The pressure this put on him was immense. Sakura and Sasuke were brilliant, they could answer any question that was asked. But Naruto was the dead last in the class. He always got the worst grades, the lowest scores, failed at everything. The weakest link in the team was him, and Naruto knew it. If he got up now, Sasuke and Sakura could take the exams again. Even if they never talked to Naruto again, he could still give them a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happened in slow motion. Naruto put his feet under him, ready to stand up. Shikamaru sent his shadow out, trying to reach Naruto in time to keep his seated. Ino sent out her Mind Body Switch technique in an attempt to keep him still. But it was Hinata who got to him first. She grabbed his jacket, gripping it tightly and pulling down. It effectively kept his bottom in the seat. Her pale eyes locked with his, slightly shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping her voice low, Hinata whispered, “W-Where is the N-Naruto who n-never gives up?” The blue eyes were wide as Naruto looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“If everyone else is staying, then let's move on.” Yuugao signaled Naruto's time had ran out. The boy slumped back in his seat. “Now, for the tenth question...you all pass.” There was a beat of silence and then the room erupted into sound. The look on Yuugao's face was positively devilish. “Oh, Ibiki gives me the best jobs.” When someone had yelled out they didn't understand, she hopped off the desk and put her hands on her hips. “This was to test how much you trusted your team. You wouldn't have stayed seated if you didn't believe in the others.”</p><p> </p><p>As Naruto listened to the woman talk, he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. He was ready to get up, ready to leave, but it wasn't because he didn't trust the other two. It was because he didn't trust himself. Would it come across that way to Sasuke and Sakura? Would they think he didn't trust them? The proctor had the chuunin hand out certificates showing they passed. Izumo clapped Naruto on the back as he walked by. But the blonde didn't have it in him to be proud, he just felt nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, there was a loud roar before the wall exploded inward. Everyone shielded their faces as debris came flying into the room. Once the smoke cleared, a short woman in an even shorter skirt stood proudly with two giant tigers on each side. The bright smile that was on her face fell as soon as she saw how many genin were left. “Um, am I too early, or are you just bad at being a proctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Yuugao shrieked. “We cleared out over half the room, Anko!”</p><p> </p><p>Holding her hands up in surrender, Anko laughed. “Okay, okay, calm down.” Turning to face the remaining students, Anko put both of her hands on her hips and stood straight and tall. “Listen up, genin. I am Mitarashi Anko, the proctor for part two of the exams. Bring the certificates with you and meet me at the 44<sup>th</sup> training field. If you aren't there within thirty minutes, you will immediately be disqualified.”</p><p> </p><p>The room broke out in a stampede of genin as they ran from the room. The Konoha 12 all gathered in the courtyard, all proudly holding proof that they passed the first part. With their hands linked together, Ino pulled Sakura out the door, her smile wide. But it faded as she watched Naruto slowly sulk out the main door. Sakura and Sasuke didn't even need to look at each other, they just walked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>The burning behind Naruto's eyes was getting stronger, the tears threatening to fall. He lost the battle when Sakura threw her arms around him. “I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Sakura pulled back, wiping a tear track off his face. “We passed.” She glanced at Sasuke, who had his hands in his pockets. “We all passed.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away from Sakura, Naruto looked panicked. “But I could have failed us all. I was getting up, I was leaving! It wasn't because I didn't trust you two, because I do, but because I didn't trust myself. If I couldn't answer the question, like I couldn't answer the rest of them, then we would have all failed. Then it would have been my fault.” His hands found their way back into his hair. “But if I left, than you two could have done it again next year. The questions were hard and Shikamaru helped me and I couldn't <em>read</em> them, they didn't make sense!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke put his hands over Naruto's, gently pulling them out of the blonde hair. “Naruto. Stop it. The questions didn't make sense because they weren't supposed to. They were designed to encourage cheating. They <em>wanted</em> us to get caught so they could thin out the crowd. I didn't understand most of them, either.” Watery blue eyes met his. “We all helped each other. I copied off of Neji. I'm pretty sure Ino copied off of Sakura.” The pink haired girl nodded. “Shikamaru helped you because he wanted to, not because he thought you were holding us back. Neither me, nor Sakura, were afraid of you holding us back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, everything is fine.” Sakura smiled at him, pulling both him and Sasuke into a hug. “We're a family, Naruto. Nothing will change that. Not now.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma met the group halfway to the forest. The kids all split off, getting congratulations from each of their sensei. As for Team 7, they were wrapped in a hug by Kakashi, who whispered how proud he was to all of them. Naruto's eyes were still red from earlier, and tears threatened to fall again when Kakashi pressed a kiss into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the stone wall beside him Kubikiribocho stood tall and proud. Sakura's eyes were glued to her, so happy to be able to use her again. Her sensei broke her line of vision when he shifted his stance, blocking her view. “So, how were the exams? Learn anything interesting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where do we start?” Sakura shrugged. “The Suna genin who were just weird, or that white haired guy who was just way too interested in all of us?” Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey!” Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet. “Kurama keeps acting weird, sensei. I didn't have time to tell you all, but, he keeps saying something about a tanuki and he gets all restless when I'm around that one Suna kid. The one with the gourd?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi knelt down in front of Naruto. “Has he said anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid tanuki, always thought he was the smart one, or something like that.” A tan finger scratched his chin. “Then he asked me if I felt something different. Which I did, I just don't know how to explain it.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Kakashi stood back up. “Well, let's keep an eye on him and be careful.” There was only so much Kakashi could do about Gaara. He becomes one of Naruto's closest friends, and Kakashi did not want to take that away from the boy. With Naruto's new knowledge of fuuinjutsu, maybe he could rework Gaara's seal, make the connection between he and Shukaku flow better. Just having his kids keep an eye on Gaara should be enough to not mess with he and Naruto's friendship too much. “And, what about this white haired guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kabuto.” The small girl said the name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. “He had these cards with information on everyone. I don't know, there was just something off about him. Oh! We should probably tell you, we all decided to act weak. So when we kick ass it comes out of nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Kakashi patted his girl on the head. “Great idea!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kabuto's card said I had the Sharingan. I lied and told him I didn't have it.” Very nonchalantly, Sasuke shrugged. “What they don't know won't hurt them, right?” A swell of pride hit Kakashi. “He was just strange.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing back to see the other kids heading toward the field, Kakashi looked back at the trio. “Okay, time to go. Remember your teamwork. Take care of each other. If something seems off, it probably is. Do not take anything for granted. Use your instincts.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's arms wrapped around his waist. “We'll be okay, sensei. You trained us!” She looked up at him, all toothy smile and squinted eyes. “We love you, sensei!”</p><p> </p><p>As though looking through a fog, Kakashi watched as his kids grabbed the sword and jogged to catch up with their group. Did he hear her right? Those words hit him right through the heart. He was still standing frozen when the kids rounded the curve and Asuma clapped him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Dad. They'll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>A choked sound left Kakashi, his heart feeling full enough to burst.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The kids made a show of looking nervous. Even Akamaru buried himself in Kiba's jacket, shaking. Naruto helped Sakura get her halter on, acting like he was teaching her how to fasten it. When Sasuke put the sword on her back, she swayed like it was too heavy. The way the other genin were watching her, whispering behind their hands, their ruse was working. Shikamaru leaned against a tree trunk, hands in his pockets, staring up at the clouds. No one looked concerned about them at all, just adding to the air of weakness the kids were giving off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh!” Naruto pulled his self-made storage scrolls from his pouch. “I made you guys storage scrolls. One for each of you. I figured you could use it to hide stuff, or whatever.” They each took a scroll, turning them over in their hands. “Just push a little chakra in the seal and it will pop open.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Naruto!” Choji smiled, opening the scroll and storing half his pouch of food inside. “I could bring so much more food with me, now!”</p><p> </p><p>A loud roar echoed through the field before Anko arrived, riding on the back of one of her giant tigers. Two more circled the crowd, teeth bared, before coming to rest next to the purple haired woman. “Glad you could all make it.” She looked over the group before hopping off the tiger. “Welcome to the Forest of Death. I hope you all came prepared to spend five days inside.”</p><p> </p><p>As Anko went over the rules, a team of Kusa genin stopped behind Team 7. The air around them felt stagnant, heavy, like they walked into a long forgotten building smothered in dead foliage. Something cold ran up Sasuke's spine as he turned his head, seeing a pale woman with long dark hair standing too close to Naruto. There was a look in her eye, something cold and dark, as she leaned in close. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck stood on end as the boy turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, can I help you?” Naruto's eyes flickered up and down, trying to figure out this strange woman who was close to him. “You're a little close, lady.”</p><p> </p><p>A sinister smile slithered onto the woman's face. “I've heard so much about Konoha ninja. Your chakra feels absolutely delectable.” She glanced at Sasuke. “Ah, an Uchiha. I would love to see those pretty red eyes of yours.” Then a flicker of her eyes toward Sakura. “And a tiny girl with a big sword. I can see the exams will be a lot of fun this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto felt the slice before the kunai registered in his vision. Blood ran down his cheek, dropping onto his jacket. An arm wrapped around his neck, holding him tight. “It would be nice if you would listen to the rules, kids.” Anko ran her finger under the slice on Naruto's cheek, gathering a drip of blood before raising it to her lips. “Hmm, it's sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling himself away and throwing himself at Sasuke, Naruto was startled. “What is wrong with you?” Anko just laughed. “Can we get this thing started, please?” He plastered himself against Sasuke and refused to move away from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Anko held out her hand. The woman from before handed it back with a long extended tongue. “Let's get this started.” She'd spent so long watching the Oto genin, afraid of what they would do, Anko hadn't spent quite as much time watching the others. However, as the Kusa woman pulled her long tongue back between her lips, Anko felt as if she'd been watching the wrong group. There was something off about this woman, more than usual. That whole tongue thing was unnerving, and Anko really just wanted her to knock it off.</p><p> </p><p>The kids all stood in a line, waiting to get their scrolls. There were 26 teams, but only 13 teams maximum could reach the end. The teams would enter a curtained off area, hand in their consent forms and pick up the scroll. Then no one would know who had which scroll, or which team member was carrying it. When Team 7 entered, Anko handed Sasuke the 'heaven' scroll. Sakura unrolled her storage scroll, securing it inside. With a nod to the proctor, the three moved to gate 12, their entrance to the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“This is really happening.” Sakura smiled. “We actually made it this far.” She clasped her hands in front of her, full of nervous energy. “I'm excited!”</p><p> </p><p>Matching her enthusiasm, Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet. Sasuke was still thinking about that strange woman from earlier and how she changed the air around them. Her presence was suffocating. How could just being around someone suck the air away from you? Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when a horn sounded, signaling the chuunin to push the gate open.</p><p> </p><p>It was official. They were stuck in the forest for five days, no escape, no chance to leave, no break. The first steps inside solidified it as the chuunin slammed the gate closed, locking it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what?” Naruto held his arms out, as if welcoming the situation. “After Zabuza, this isn't so scary.” He turned around, a blinding smile on his face. “We totally have this!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, smiling. Leave it to Naruto to see the silver lining in any situation. “Alright, moron, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The jounin sensei were all told to go to the tower in and wait for their students, to be ready when they opened the scrolls. An underground entrance bypassed the forest all together. Kakashi wasn't ready to enter that tunnel yet. He was filled with restless energy, needing to walk or run or punch something, anything to fight the urge to run into the forest and protect his kids. The kids worked so hard, trained until they were past exhaustion, to prepare for this moment. Yet, somehow, Kakashi still felt like he led his lambs to the slaughter. Their biggest adversary to date, Orochimaru, was in there. He'd be making a bee line for Sasuke, and no one would stand in his way. Except his kids were stronger, smarter, ready to take that snake on. They had a real chance at hurting him enough that Orochimaru turns and runs. If Sasuke does get bit, Kakashi had to rely on Naruto's fuuinjutsu skills to slow the progression. He had to rely on Sakura and Naruto to pull him back to earth, make him realize that wasn't a power he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sat in a tree that overlooked the forest. The trees were too thick to actually see anything, but the jounin needed something, no matter how small, to placate him, to keep him from running into the forest and wrapping his arms around his kids. Kakashi felt like he'd aged thirty years just watching the forest for an hour.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Asuma yelled from his place on the ground. “Come get a drink with us. I think we all need it.” Gai and Kurenai stood on either side of him, all looking equally worried about their teams. “Watching the forest won't do anything but add to your anxiety. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>He would weigh his options, but Kakashi knew Asuma was right. Sitting there, stewing in his worry and anxiety, would help nothing. He just had to trust his kids and hope, at this point. “Shouldn't you be in the tower?”</p><p> </p><p>“There's no sake in the tower.” Kurenai called up.</p><p> </p><p>Well, there was no better reason than that, was there?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I need a drink after that. </p><p>Thank you Sora2131 for being my sounding board. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go. This took me forever, but I demanded it be as perfect as I could make it. For the love of gravy, this one is a heavy chapter. </p><p>I love all of you and all of your amazing comments! &lt;3</p><p>To my amazing friend and sounding board, Sora2131: ☼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Forest of Death sucked. Naruto had decided it after the third time he had a spider crawling on his arm. There were slug-looking things that were as long as Naruto was tall, a rat that was the size of a raccoon, and a bird who's caw sounded like a child screaming. He'd voiced his discomfort several times, then several more for emphasis. All he got in return was Sakura pushing him into a bush.</p><p> </p><p>It took them half a day to procure enough food and water. The forest was dark, the canopy of leaves and branches blocking most of the sun rays. Everything around them smelled of earth and foliage. Their storage scrolls had half of their supplies safely inside, the other half on their person. All that Kakashi had taught them about survival, the kids were using now. They took their steps carefully, tried not to mark where they'd been, tried not to advertise where they were going.</p><p> </p><p>Then they heard the screams. It wasn't that weird bird this time, these were real, human screams. All three kids whipped their heads around, their eyes staring in the direction of the sound. “Did that sound familiar?” Naruto asked, his eyes still searching the forest. “It wasn't one of us, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Sakura shook her head, turning back around. “It wasn't anyone we know.”</p><p> </p><p>Tugging on Naruto's sleeve, Sasuke brought the boy's attention back to their current objective. “All that means is someone could have both scrolls. We have to get going.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Anko.” The chuunin landed in front of the woman who had dango held in her slim hand. “We found something strange. You should come see it.”</p><p> </p><p>She cocked an eyebrow, dropping the dango back in the takeout box. “Something strange?” Sending a glance toward the forest, Anko hopped off the rock she was seated on. “Alright, my interest is piqued.”</p><p> </p><p>Something strange didn't begin to explain what the chuunin had found. Three dead genin were laying in a shallow grave, their faces missing. Not removed, missing. As if their skin was smoothed over, the features obscured. “According to the files, they were Kusa genin. I just don't understand what happened to their faces.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Anko felt a prickle of fear go down her spine. There was only one ninja she knew of who could perform a jutsu like that. “Report this to Lord Hokage right away. Make sure to tell him of the face removal. I will enter the forest and find the culprit.” Before the chuunin could answer, Anko took off on a run. That forbidden jutsu was created by Orochimaru. He called it the Vanishing Facial Copy Technique. All that snake had to do was put a hand on someone's face, and he would absorb it. It allowed him to use that face as his own for as long as he needed, unless he took damage. Then the face would slowly wrinkle and crack. She had been so set on watching the Oto ninja, she overlooked the possibility of Orochimaru entering as anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>She slid to a stop, eyes wide and the chill of fear all over her. That Kusa ninja from earlier, the one with the long tongue. Anko had been literally looking Orochimaru in the eye and didn't realize it. What did he want here? No, that's not the right question. <em>Who</em> did he want?</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“We should have code words.” Naruto mused out loud, pulling a leave off of a vine and wrapping it around his finger. “Something cool?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura threw a piece of her granola bar at him. “Now isn't really the time for this, is it?” She laughed as Naruto easily caught the piece in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Sasuke looked up from where he was picking the raisins out of his granola bar. “We actually should do that. Who knows what tricks the other genin would pull. If they transform into one of us, we will need that code word.” Pulling a kunai from the tool pouch, Sasuke slowly carved <em>sunshine</em> into the dirt. Handing the kunai over, Sakura carved <em>ghost</em> then Naruto carved <em>suffer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The three kids read each word in their minds, committing it to memory, before Sakura used Earth Style to erase the words from the dirt. “Well, I'm about to give us a reason to use them.” Naruto jumped up off the ground. “I have to pee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have to announce it?” Sakura threw her hands up. “Why do men do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Giving her a flat look, Sasuke sighed. “Not <em>all</em> men.”</p><p> </p><p>They heard Naruto laugh while he weaved through the brush.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Swirling the sake around the small cup, Kakashi half paid attention to Gai's rambling. He wasn't drunk enough to hear about the springtime of youth. Honestly, he wasn't drunk at all. It felt sacrilegious to enjoy himself while the kids were in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Across the booth, Asuma and Kurenai had their heads together, smiling as they talked. A memory hit him. Kurenai leaning over a grave with Asuma's name carved into the stone. The desperate anger Shikamaru took with him to defeat the Akatsuki who killed his sensei. Not this time. Asuma's child will grow up with a father.</p><p> </p><p>Gai's shoulder bumped into Kakashi's, getting his attention. “How do you think they're doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“We trained them for this, right?” At this point, Kakashi didn't even care if he sounded pathetic. He was done being an emotionless machine. It literally did nothing good for him. Instead, Kakashi looked up at Gai and let the worry show on his face. “We did everything we could, right?”</p><p> </p><p>A large hand gripped his shoulder. “My friend, we trained them to the best of our abilities. Now we just have to put our faith in them.”</p><p> </p><p>That was easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The trap was too obvious. Whoever placed it down either did it in a hurry, or was just terrible at disguising them. Naruto easily stepped over the wire just as a rustling in the brush could be heard. With everything he'd seen in that forest, he thought nothing would surprise him. That idea was blown out of the water when a fifty foot snake wrapped it's large body around a tree trunk. Naruto felt frozen in fear as the snake flicked out its tongue, tasting the air. Unwrapping its body from the tree, the huge serpent slowly slithered toward the boy, who was slowly taking steps backward. The back of his legs connected with something warm and firm and <em>alive</em>. A slight turn of his head showed the tail of the monstrous snake directly behind him. He could feel the scales catching on his pants, the muscles coiling as the tail moved. Then, without warning, the snake wrapped its long tail around Naruto's middle, squeezing so tight it knocked the air out of his lungs. He tried to yell out, tried to get his team's attention, but all that would come out was a harsh wheeze. As if in slow motion, the snake brought Naruto close to its huge mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“How long does it take to pee?” Looking in the direction Naruto had headed, Sakura had her hands on her hips. “We need to keep moving.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had just finished damping out the small fire. She was right, Naruto had been gone a long time. “I'll look for him.” Before Sasuke could take a step in that direction, something moved between the trees. They both paused, trying to find what had moved, when a large tree cracked right down the middle. The tree split in half, each side falling loudly, taking leaves and branches with them. A pang of fear shot through Sasuke. That was the direction Naruto had gone. With a yell of the boy's name, Sasuke ran.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking through the brush and fallen branches, Sakura and Sasuke hopped over the split tree before coming face-to-face with a huge snake. The metal sound of Sakura grabbing the hilt of her sword sounded deafening in the silence as they stared at the serpentine eyes. The head was laying on the ground, not moving, not breathing. Sakura let go of the hilt, slowly moving around the snout until she could see the rest of the long body.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto?” Her voice was tentative when she saw the shock of orange hanging out of the large rip in the snake's body. Running toward the boy, she grabbed the fabric of his jacket and pulled. Sasuke dropped at her side, reaching through the blood and guts to get another handful of fabric. The bright blonde hair was tinted red with viscera when they finally pulled Naruto's head out of the snake.</p><p> </p><p>There was no movement from the blonde as they pulled him free and laid him on the ground. Pulling his mouth open, Sakura shoved her fingers inside to pull the mucus and snake insides from his throat. With a heave of breath, Naruto sat straight up. His eyes were wild, bloodshot, as he whipped his head around, looking at the snake. “Is...is it dead?” With his voice hoarse, Naruto coughed up more mucus.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sakura hit his back, helping Naruto to cough it all up. “Did it eat you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Naruto wiped blood off of his face. “It was so fast. I used the wind vortex to rip the thing apart, but I hit my head on the way down.” He paused to take a drink of the water Sasuke held out to him. “I'm gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“You almost died, moron!” Sasuke pushed his shoulder. “All you're worried about is that you are gross?” He wasn't sure if he wanted to slap Naruto or hug him. “Come on, there's a river over there.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Both boys realized how lucky they were to have Sakura as a teammate when she opened her own storage scroll and retrieved a whole new outfit for Naruto. Their storage scrolls were given to them earlier, before they'd left the house, which gave Sakura ample time to think of little things that boys didn't. The terribly dirty orange jacket and pants were tucked into Naruto's scroll before the boy went into the cold, cold water of the river. It was absolutely disgusting when Naruto had himself clean, crawling up and bank and in front of a warm fire. Clothes, Sakura had thought of. A blanket and a towel, she did not. The fire was the only way Naruto had to dry off in some semblance of quick.</p><p> </p><p>Practically sitting on top of the fire, Naruto shivered against the cold still clinging to his skin. “At least I don't smell like snake insides anymore.” Then, just to double check, Naruto gave his arm a sniff. “Maybe a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's probably still stuck in your nasal cavity.” Sakura said with a laugh. “You might be smelling it for a while, sadly.” Naruto gave her a flat look. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>With his skin still damp, Naruto pulled the fresh clothes on. They were uncomfortable, sticking to his skin, but they were warm. Sasuke had been quieter than he usually was, so, as Sakura was organizing the things in her storage scroll, Naruto scooted next to him. With damp hair, Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. As if on instinct, Sasuke wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling the blonde close. “Moron.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Naruto rubbed his tanned cheek against Sasuke's shirt, soaking in the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well.” The trio jumped around at the sound of another voice. The strange Kusa woman with the long tongue stood midst the brush, a dark look on her face. “I see you are more skilled than you let on. You took down my snake.” Her pale hand motioned in the direction where the huge serpent lay dead. “Let's see how you fair against me.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of something bright before all three kids saw kunai flying directly at their heads. They were frozen, neither of them could move. It felt so real, the kids thought they were going to die, and then nothing. No kunai in the air, nothing buried into their heads. It was an illusion. Itachi had taught Sasuke how to avoid getting caught in a genjutsu, the boy knew it wasn't that. This was something different, something more powerful. Reaching his hands out, Sasuke gripped Naruto's and Sakura's in his. Naruto never could resist a genjutsu, and Sakura was trembling. He just hoped this was enough to ground them, to keep them in the here and now. Three more kunai came careening in their direction and Sasuke just pulled. Dropping to his knees, Sasuke took the other two down with him. <em>Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. </em>The kunai were embedded into the tree trunk, where their heads previously were. This time, they were real. When he looked for the woman, she was gone. In her place was another giant snake.</p><p> </p><p>“Move!” Sasuke barked out, pulling the other two to their feet. They scrambled up the thick tree trunk next to them, getting high on the branches, backs to the bark. “Who is that woman?”</p><p> </p><p>The crackling of branches could be heard as the snake wrapped around the thick trunk, slowly making its way up to them. With a glance shared between them, all three took flight, spreading out on the surrounding trees. They hammered the snake with ninja tools, putting chakra behind them so they buried deeper into the scales. One was sent straight through it's eye, another buried in the top of it's head. Finally, the snake fell, laying limp over a branch. The kids all looked at one another, knowing that was too easy. They were proven correct when, from the neck of the snake, a person formed from the scales. They looked like the woman from before, but something was off. The skin seemed like it was flaking off the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” They hissed out, extending their body into a snake form and slithering along the branch. “Let's see what else Hatake taught you.” The snake-like body coiled tightly before springing forward. They went directly for Sakura, more snakes shooting out from their sleeves. Blood splatter hit the branch as Sakura swung the sword, cutting the snakes in half. There was a yell before the Sakura swung again, cutting the arm off at the elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Resting the sword on her back, Sakura watched as the long snake-like body shrunk down into a normal human body. “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The person looked as if they were convulsing, gagging, before two pale hands pushed out of their mouth. The jaw stretched farther than humanly possible as another head of long, dark hair emerged. All three kids reeled back, not believing what they were seeing. Once a new body had fully emerged, a man stood in front of them. “My name is Orochimaru.” The pale man huffed out a laugh at the expression on the trio's faces. “Ah, you have heard of me, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tried to attack my brother.” Sasuke snarled. The fact that he <em>shouldn't</em> know that didn't occur to him until the pale man gave a sinister smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. The ever faithful Hatake Kakashi has been dabbling in insubordination, has he?” His serpentine eyes flickered over Sasuke. “Communicating with your rogue ninja of a brother? He's the reason you're an orphan, my dear Sasuke. Do you care that little about your family?”</p><p> </p><p>Standing up straight, Sakura gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. Unclipping his ninja tool pouch, Naruto gripped a kunai in his hand. Sasuke eyed the man in front of him, his eyes like steel. “You know nothing about me or my family. Itachi told me you would come for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you have me all wrong, Sasuke.” His abnormally long tongue licked at his lips. “I don't chase my prey, my dear boy. You will come to me on your own.” With a twitch of his hand, Orochimaru sent two pure white snakes slithering down his arm. They sat in front of him, coiled, ready to strike. The venom glistened in the rays of sunlight as it dripped down their bared fangs. “There's nothing your little friends can do to stop me, either. I'm definitely not afraid of a baby jinchuuriki.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of red in Naruto's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. He gave a slight shake of his head, a brief close of his eyes, before turning them back to Orochimaru. It did not escape the sannin's notice. Thoughts of the boy being able to communicate with the demon being too tempting to ignore. However, that was for another day. Orochimaru had time. He could gather his prey at his leisure. This was about setting the trap.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of scraping bark was Orochimaru's only warning before two Naruto clones closed in on each side. What looked like a Rasengan, which Orochimaru could not believe a kid in an eternal battle with two chakra types inside of him could use, came flying at his head. He grabbed the boy by the neck, Rasengan missing its target and ripping part way through a tree behind them, before throwing Naruto off the branch. The second one wrapped around his back like a monkey, before a blanket of fire came over him. Orochimaru heard the <em>poof</em> of the clone as his own flesh sizzled.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke could still feel the heat of his fireball hanging in the air around them as he waited for the flames to die down. The two white snakes Orochimaru had set loose earlier were gone, as was the sannin himself. All that remained was charred bark and leaves turned into ash. Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke looked around the trees, scanning for the creepy man. Naruto and Sakura got into formation, allowing them to watch all sides.</p><p> </p><p>Then Naruto let out a yell. Right between their legs a white snake had slithered in. His long fangs were currently buried in Naruto's leg. He ripped the snake off of his leg, throwing it against the tree trunk and burying a kunai through its head. Sakura hit her knees next to him as Naruto sat down on the branch. Her green glowing hands were hovered over the bite marks, venom bubbling to the surface and dripping onto the bark.</p><p> </p><p>When the venom was all removed, the thick liquid slowly eroding a hole in the branch, Naruto took a deep breath. Sakura stood back up, gripping the hilt of her sword again. “Now where is he?” The kids weren't stupid, they knew one fireball wouldn't kill a sannin.</p><p> </p><p>Still scanning the forest, Sasuke held a hand up, silencing them. “You okay, Naruto?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I hate snakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke felt himself smirk. “We need to move. I can't find him, but I'm sure he can see us.” He felt the other two stand close to him. “We can't defeat a sannin.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” A voice sounded through the trees. “You definitely can't.” Snakes shot out from between the leaves, heading straight for the three kids. Orochimaru followed behind them, the snakes seemingly attached to his body. The sannin needed a brief moment to regenerate his body, the fireball from earlier catching him more than he liked to admit. His snakes found purchase, gripping onto Sasuke's shirt, before his balance was thrown off. He felt himself careening into a tree trunk before righting himself and landing neatly. The snakes that were extended from his arm were cut in half, falling off the branch into the forest below. The pink haired girl, whose name he hadn't cared to learn, was holding a Seven Ninja Swordsmen sword in her hands. Well, isn't that interesting? He'd just have to thin out his competition. “So, Naruto. I see your jounin sensei taught you your father's jutsu. Does that make you feel less alone? Less abandoned?”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents didn't abandon me.” Again, the blue eyes flashed red. “They protected the village and me.”</p><p> </p><p>Orochimaru huffed out a laugh. “Is that what he told you? And now you're expected to protect that same village? The one who neglected you, hurt you, <em>abused</em> you? Does he want out, boy? Does he talk to you? I can make him stop. I can make you stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't listen to him, brat. Even I know there is something evil about that man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kid, even you are smarter than this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kid. What are you doing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I'm working on a jutsu, Naruto. One that could bring your parents back.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's evil.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Naruto grabbed at his head. Everyone talking at once, it was all too much. That evil man talking, Kurama's voice booming through his head. Naruto just wanted it to stop. “<em>Shut up!</em>” Dropping to his knees, the blonde dug his fingers into his hair. The branch under him began to shake as the red chakra seeped out. Sasuke tried to break through, to say his name and shake his shoulder, but the red chakra burned his skin. The blood red eyes flickered toward Orochimaru, entirely ignoring his team, before dropping his hands down on the branch. Something dark and primal came over Naruto as he hunkered down on all fours.</p><p> </p><p>The boy sprung forward, swiping his newly grown claws at the sannin. Orochimaru dodged expertly, bending his body out of the way of each swipe. As soon as the boy gave him an opening, Orochimaru pushed his glowing fingertips against the seal on Naruto's stomach. Runes and lines formed around the seal already there, adding a second layer to the tattoo-like marking. The fight drained out of Naruto, falling forward as all the red chakra instantly vanished. Catching the boy with a snake extending from his arm, Orochimaru threw him across the forest. Sakura watched as the boy's body slammed against the tree and quickly threw a kunai, catching his blue shirt, and pinning him to the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stood, horrified, as Naruto hung, lifeless, to a large tree. There was a low rumble of laughter that set Sasuke's blood on fire. That man was laughing. Naruto was hanging from a tree, unconscious, and that man was <em>laughing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Orochimaru barely dodged the fire vortex that came careening at him. He jumped straight up, watching as the branch and leaves were disintegrated upon contact. His feet, when he landed, did not come into contact with charred bark, but a deep cauterized gash in the branch. The smell of burning wood was heavy in the air. Before the dust cleared, Orochimaru caught sight of a metallic glint before a huge slab of metal cut through the debris. The sannin dropped to the underside of the branch as the sword connected with the already weak tree. The sound of the top half falling to the forest floor was deafening. In a flicker, Sasuke appeared before him, hanging upside down on the same branch. The boy had something hooked between his teeth as he formed hand signs Orochimaru wasn't aware of. Pure white lightning traveled in a straight line toward him. Ninja wire, Orochimaru realized, is what Sasuke was holding in his teeth. The boy jerked his head back, forcing the wire tight. The sannin could feel it dig into his flesh before the white hot stab of lightning hit him. He felt the skin on his body fry while struggling to get free.</p><p> </p><p>He was quickly running out of a time. Orochimaru was being bested by <em>genin</em>. The man elongated his neck, surprising Sasuke before the lightning had fully settled. Sinking his own fangs into the boy's neck, he pushed the cursed seal into his skin. Then the world went black.</p><p> </p><p>The Kubikiribocho was embedded in the tree, splitting the sannin right at the middle. Sakura left the sword for the moment, instead running and grabbing Sasuke before he fell from the tree. She flickered to a thick branch and sat him down. Sasuke grabbed his neck, writhing in pain. The sounds leaving him were full of fear and anguish. Holding a green glowing hand over his neck, she tried to heal him, but nothing was working.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, you have to move your hand.” As she talked, she pried the pale fingers from his skin. A glowing cluster of three tomoe were burned into him. “Oh, shit.” There wasn't anything she could do to heal that. They needed Naruto, but he was hanging from a tree, unconscious. Sasuke was slowly slumping further and further forward, nearing unconsciousness himself.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, Sakura took the boys to the forest floor before returning for her sword. It didn't surprise her at all to see the body ripped open as if Orochimaru regenerated again. He was a sannin, after all. She hoped that he was too hurt to try again.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Throwing the scroll from one hand to the other, Tenten smiled brightly. “So, do you think we're the first to get the other scroll?” Three Kumo ninja lay on the ground at their feet, not dead but unconscious. They didn't seem to really know what they were doing, so the trio took it easy on them...sort of. “I mean, surely not, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure they are having good luck on their hunt, Tenten.” Lee gave her a thumbs up. “I am excited to see them all again.” He bumped shoulders with Neji, who was standing with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>The stoic boy looked pensive. “It's a big forest, but we probably should have run into them at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you find them?” Tenten slipped the scroll into her pouch. Now she and Neji both had one. They could just run to the tower, but what if the other teams were in trouble? “Maybe we should go see if they're okay?”</p><p> </p><p>With the Byakugan activated, Neji scanned the forest for the others.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There was a place in the forest where the tree roots grew above ground, forming a cave-like structure. Sakura laid both boys inside before setting up traps in the small clearing. Glowing marks were spreading across Sasuke's neck and face and down his arms and legs. So far they were limited to his left side, but Sakura feared what would happen if they spread any further. She managed to keep his fever down with her healing, but, no matter what she tried, he wouldn't wake up. Naruto wouldn't either. Hiking up his shirt, Sakura could see the seal on his stomach standing out like a fresh tattoo. Twisting and warping runes and symbols formed a circle around his normal seal, something new given to him by a creepy man who tried to kill them. Not just any creepy man. He was a <em>sannin.</em> They survived against a <em>sannin.</em></p><p> </p><p>Glancing over to the two boys, Sakura realized that maybe survived in the most basic sense of the word was more accurate. They were still breathing. She guessed that counted as surviving.</p><p> </p><p>☼</p><p> </p><p><em>Brat! Wake up! </em>Kurama's voice sounded faraway and muffled. <em>Come on! Get up!</em></p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes cracked open. He was staring up at a gray ceiling damp with musty water. Again, he heard Kurama's deep voice booming around him. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Naruto looked around. He was back in the water-logged sewer that was Kurama's home. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course you don't remember. Humans and their sensitive bodies and organs. That freak trapped you in here. He altered the seal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When his blue eyes focused on Kurama, Naruto was shocked. Instead of peering yellow eyes through thick bars, a giant orange-brown fox was chained to a wall. Each one of his nine tails were individually chained, fanned out below him. “Kurama? You're...that snake freak did that to you?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Take it all in, kid. This is how your mother kept me sealed. </em>His long teeth shown through a sinister snarl. <em>The seal your father made at least let me move. </em>Instinctively, as he always did when the seal was brought up, Naruto put his hand over his stomach. <em>Take a look at it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Pulling his shirt up, Naruto took a look at the new addition to his seal. Runes and symbols were in a ring around the original seal's makeup. “It focuses on our chakra. It, like, straight up blocks yours.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn't want to take on an emotionally charged pre-teen with me playing wing man. He took me out of play.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke and Sakura?” Naruto's eyes were wide. “They were there. Are they...?”</p><p> </p><p><em>I don't know. I can't sense anything right now. </em>Kurama could tell Naruto really didn't like that answer. <em>Focus, kid. What is the use of you learning fuuinjutsu if you can't fix this problem? Now, think!</em></p><p> </p><p>☼</p><p> </p><p>There was a rustling in the brush, taking Sakura's attention away from the boys. Her green eyes snapped in the direction of the noise, kunai gripped at her side. There were traps in various places around the small clearing, but Sakura was by no means a trap master. That title was reserved for Naruto, who could make a trap from nearly nothing. Even Sasuke, with his proficiency with ninja wire, could whip up an incapacitating trap with little effort. She should have learned from them, watched them closer, to prepare for a moment like this.</p><p> </p><p>The rustling grew louder and the brush shook. Rising to her knees, Sakura prepared herself for a fight. The sword was laying beside her, her fingers twitching as they eased toward the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well.” A ninja with dark hair standing straight up, walked out of the brush. “Lord Orochimaru told us this would be easy.” He adjusted the Oto headband he was wearing. “It would be smart to get out of the way, girl.” Behind him, two more ninja walked out. “As you can see, we are way out of your league.”</p><p> </p><p>Gripping the hilt of the Kubikiribocho, Sakura carefully watched the foreign ninja. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>A girl, not much older than Sakura herself, stepped forward. “Lord Orochimaru sent us to kill the Uchiha kid. So, as Zaku just said, get out of our way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won't touch him.” Sakura ducked out of the covering of roots, dragging the sword behind her. The three Oto ninja were snickering at her, they were underestimating here. As she stood in front of the boys, Sakura slung the sword over her shoulder, letting the heavy metal rest across her shoulders. If they wanted to laugh, they wanted to underestimate her, let them. It's their funeral. The two male Oto ninja stood back, waiting. The girl, however, strolled forward, confident.</p><p> </p><p>The first swing of the sword, the Oto girl barely dodged. Blood splatter hit the forest floor from a slice on the girl's arm. She jumped back to her team, a hand held over the slice in her arm. Looking toward her teammate, the girl nodded toward Sakura. “No one said anything about her being able to <em>use</em> the sword, Dosu!”</p><p> </p><p>“She swung it once.” Dosu deadpanned. “It's not my fault you can't dodge, Kin.” As the girl, Kin, spluttered, Dosu stepped forward, his long sleeves dragging on the forest floor. “The real question is: how much longer can you lift that thing before you wear out?”</p><p> </p><p>They didn't know Sakura could train from daybreak to dusk with the sword, barely ever laying it down. They didn't know Sakura could lift things nearly three times her size. With a smirk, Sakura held the sword parallel to the ground, pointing it directly at the three. “Let's find out, shall we?” Gripping the hilt with both hands, Sakura brought the sword back before swinging it full speed at the three. Dosu held his arm up. Sakura saw a wall of vibrating air in front of the sword before it connected. The metal let out a loud ringing as it vibrated uncontrollably. She let go of the hilt, holding her hands over her ears. The sound echoed through her head, deafening and disorientating. Dropping to her knees, Sakura fought the sensation of the world tilting and spinning around her. What did that guy do to her? He stopped the Kubikiribocho with what looked like air. How?</p><p> </p><p>Sakura felt someone grab her hair, tight and hard, and yank her head back. Nausea came over her from the quick motion. Forcing herself to calm down, Sakura tried to heal the vertigo she was overcome with. The grip on her hair pulled tighter, ripping strands out by the root. Voices were a dull hum in the background as the ringing sound bounced through her head. Little by little, she healed the vertigo until she could open her eyes. Dosu and Zaku were standing in front of her, so Kin must have her hair. They were deciding if Naruto needed to die, or if they could leave him alive. Zaku began walking toward the covering, toward the boys, and Sakura knew she had to do something. If using the sword wouldn't work, she would have to think of something else. Quickly.</p><p> </p><p>An idea entered her head, impulsive and <em>crazy</em>. But, crazy enough to actually work. If there is one thing Sakura always had, even in the academy, it was putting theories into practice. If she read about it, she could use it. Training at the hospital put Sakura directly in front of jutsu people tried and failed to use. Like, for instance, Drowning Slumber. An academy kid got into the restricted section of the library and stumbled upon some old jutsu book. The one jutsu he managed to figure out, before being caught, would instantly knock an opponent unconscious with just a touch. The medics had a rough time getting his bullies to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>While the three Oto ninja were busy arguing, Sakura pulled a kunai from her tool pouch. The way Kin was gripping her hair, it was as if she was holding on to a sloppily made ponytail. Quickly, before the others could react, Sakura sliced the kunai through her hair, effectively freeing her from Kin's grasp. The girl stumbled back in surprise, but Sakura adjusted the grip on her kunai and jammed the point into Kin's thigh. Letting out a yelp, Kin jumped toward her teammates, hand held tightly over the wound on her leg.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were standing opposite Sakura as she grabbed a handful of her hair. She threw the pink strands toward them, letting the wind fan it out. Most of it hit where Sakura wanted it to, she just needed the wind to blow it a little more toward Dosu.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that, you crazy bitch?” Zaku's eyes were wide. “Are all Konoha ninja absolutely insane?” A light breeze blew through his hair. He watched as the pink haired girl smiled. “I know we don't have to, but can we kill her, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>After a quick couple of hand signs, Sakura slammed her palms to the ground. Blue chakra flowed through the strands of hair on the ground, working their way toward the Oto ninja. Her hair worked as a conduit to direct the Drowning Slumber, which usually needs to be applied by touch. This way it was like she was touching all three of them at once. With a thud, the Oto ninja fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Sakura stood up on shaky legs and slowly trudged toward them.</p><p> </p><p>☼</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Naruto wiped his finger on his shorts. The only method of drawing up a seal he currently had was blood on his finger. It worked. The deep red glistening off the dull gray walls. “This should alter the seal enough to let me out. I just don't fully understand how Dad kept our chakra apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Tapping his long nails against the bars, Kurama looked over the kid's work. <em>Not very well, considering you can pull it out when you're...emotional. </em>Naruto snarled at him. <em>It's sloppy, but looks like it will work for a while.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You do realize I've been learning this for, like, four months, right? Dad had <em>years</em> on me. I'm doing the best I can.” Throwing his hands up, Naruto turned his back to him. “Grumpy old fox.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurama let out a huff of air that sent ripples across the water. <em>Brat. Hurry up and get out of here.</em></p><p> </p><p>Pushing his chakra into the sloppily-done seal on the wall, Naruto lit up the room in bright white light. A searing pain shot through his stomach. Kurama yelled out. Then Naruto could feel grass and earth under him. Opening his eyes, he took in the surroundings. Tree roots formed a dome over him, blocking the sunlight in patches. His body felt heavy, his skin felt too tight.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kid. Can you hear me?</em> Naruto groaned in response. <em>Well, you definitely changed something. Get up. That girl needs you. Your Uchiha needs you, too.</em></p><p> </p><p>He sat straight up, eyes darting around the clearing. The glint of Sakura's sword leaning up against the dome of roots caught his eye, first. Then the, extremely short, pink hair bobbing in the clearing came into view. He turned his head to see Sasuke and the glowing, warping, purple markings covering his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto?” He looked up to see Sakura diving into the opening, wrapping around him tightly. “Oh, Naruto! I was so scared!”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled back, her uneven, jagged hair covered in brown dirt. “Orochimaru did something to your seal. Then he, like, bit Sasuke. Put this mark on him. I can't get him to wake up. I couldn't get you to wake up, either. Then these guys came for Sasuke. I...I fought them. They're tied up.”</p><p> </p><p>Wiping tears off her cheeks, Naruto looked out to the clearing, seeing three ninja tied up against a tree. “You did great, Sakura! You always were the smartest out of all of us.” She laughed. “You couldn't wake me up because I was trapped in with Kurama. That freak did something to my seal, but I fixed it.” He glanced over at Sasuke. “You said that weirdo bit him?” Sakura nodded. Naruto leaned over Sasuke, tracing the purple markings back to the source. Three tomoe in a circle were wavering and warping, pulsing. Sakura crawled over, leaning in from the other side. Placing a finger on the mark, Naruto hissed and pulled his hand back. The mark had actually burned him. Sitting back on his heels, he pulled out his seal making supplies. “This might take me a while. I'm not sure what I'm working with, here.”</p><p> </p><p>There was something crashing through the brush before Sakura heard her name being called. She rushed out of the covering, staggering as she ran toward the voice. “Ino!” Sakura hugged her tightly, rambling on and on about what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Ino asked when Sakura's rambling came to an end. “Oh my, your hair. Come here, let's fix it up a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sakura sat on her knees in front of Ino, who was slowly shaping the hair with a kunai, Shikamaru and Choji peeked their heads into the opening. “What's going on?” Shikamaru asked, ducking under the roots. “Among the rambling, I think I heard you three fought a sannin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Orochimaru.” Naruto glanced up from the sealing paper. “He wants the Sharingan, so he came after Sasuke. I highly doubt he's dead, but he's leaving us alone, for now.” He motioned toward Sasuke's neck. “He put some sort of seal on Sasuke's neck. I'm trying to -”</p><p> </p><p>The purple marks made a sizzling sound, a purple force field forming around Sasuke. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were pushed from the roots, all three running out into the clearing. They all watched as Sasuke slowly sat up, violet chakra pulsing around him. Sasuke was disoriented at first, not sure where he was. Then everything snapped into focus, crystal clear and bright. Power was coursing through his veins, his muscles feeling stronger, more resilient. The roots cracked around him as his violet force field grew bigger. When they splintered and went flying, Sasuke could finally see everyone in the clearing. They were all staring at him, wide eyed and mouths hanging open. Looking down at his hands, he could see the flame-like markings licking down his arm and leg. His neck burned, like someone was holding a hot poker to him, but he felt so powerful.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sasuke?” His head snapped up as Sakura called out his name. She sounded scared. “Are...are you okay?” She stood in front of Ino, her hair chopped short and hands folded in front of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Sasuke's eyes roamed over the clearing. Naruto was covered in dirt and blood that looked like someone attempted to clean it up. Three ninja he didn't know were unconscious, tied together and sat in front of a tree. “What happened?” His voice came out deep, crackling and primal. “Who did that to you, Sakura?”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-The hair? I cut it. It's okay, Sasuke. I'm alright.” Sakura took a hesitant step toward him.</p><p> </p><p>Holding his hands up, Sasuke could practically see the power coursing through him. He felt invincible. “Did Orochimaru do this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“When he bit you.” Sakura answered. “He put some kind of seal on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Still gripping the seal paper in his hand, Naruto walked toward him. “I'm trying to figure it out, but you and your purple bubble thing pushed me out of the zone. Hold still. This should read the seal, show me what all it's made of.” Before he could place the paper over the seal, Sasuke slapped his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist before he could try again. “I have to keep this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Naruto shook his head. “You idiot, we don't know what this will do to you!” Again, Naruto tried to slam the paper over the seal. It touched long enough for the seal to register before Sasuke slapped it away again.</p><p> </p><p>The paper fluttered to the ground, black ink seeping over the dull beige. A clone of Naruto hurried over and grabbed the paper, hiding behind a tree to work on how to fix it. Sasuke wrestled with the real Naruto, pushing him away. “Leave me alone!” Sasuke growled out. “This power...I can use this. People are after us. Powerful people. I can protect everyone!” Using both hands, Sasuke pushed Naruto hard enough to make the blonde stumble backward.</p><p> </p><p>As Naruto righted himself, Sasuke noticed something was wrong. There was a voice in the back of his head, constantly nagging at him, constantly telling him to kill. He looked around the clearing and saw Shikamaru under the shade of a low tree, fingers held in the Shadow Style position. Sakura and Ino were watching him, Choji was shifting his weight from foot to foot, preparing for something. A small voice kept telling him something was very, very wrong. A louder voice, one that didn't sound like his own, told him his so-called <em>friends</em> didn't trust him, wanted to weaken him, wanted to hold him back. He could feel the power coursing through his veins, could feel the marks moving and twisting and spreading.</p><p> </p><p>Blinding pain connected with his jaw, snapping his head to the side. Sasuke stumbled, his hand coming up to cover the side of his face. He looked over to see Naruto shaking out his hand. “You stupid ass!” The blonde stomped over, grabbing Sasuke by the shirt. “Why do you think I don't use Kurama's power all the time? Because I'm not myself. What I did that day on the bridge, that wasn't me. I wasn't in control. It's terrifying, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p><em>It doesn't matter if I'm not myself. I can protect them. I couldn't protect my parents, but I can protect </em>this<em> family.</em> A pain shot through Sasuke's neck. He gripped it tightly, grinding his teeth together. <em>I can take the pain if they are safe.</em> He could hear Naruto's voice. Sakura yelled something out. Stretching his free hand out, he grabbed, what he hoped was, Naruto's shoulder. His blunt nails dug into the fabric. <em>Everything will be okay, now. They will be safe. What happened on the bridge, what happened with Orochimaru, nothing bad will happen again.</em> Sasuke felt dizzy. His head fell forward, connecting with the hard bone of a shoulder. The muscles that once felt powerful, now felt too heavy. <em>They're going to try and stop you. You need to run. Run!</em></p><p> </p><p>He tried to run, but his body wouldn't move. Something warm was holding him, something trying to calm him down. The marks flashed a violent violet, twisting and warping and pulsing. Sasuke made a choked sound, an attempt at a yell, as the pain in his shoulder intensified. The voice in his head was screaming at him, ordering him to run. He couldn't. He couldn't even <em>move</em>. A hand gripped his, slowly moving it away from his neck. Then cold, rough paper was placed over the mark.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Sasuke heard before the white hot pain shot through him was Naruto whispering “I'm so sorry, Sasuke” before his world turned black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure if I should say sorry, or...?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, first off: Sora2131 brought my stats to my attention. I...I am honestly speechless at the amount of love this fic has gotten, and I've only been writing it for 4 months. Are you all serious? Where did you all come from? I started this fic as a way to deal with quarantine stress. This thought I'd been kicking around for quite a while became my escape. When I got up the courage to post, I wasn't expecting anything to come of it. The typical criticism, maybe a couple of nice people. But then I got THIS and...I'm blown away. </p><p>I honestly cried when I saw those stats. I absolutely love you all, you need to know that. You are all amazing. *hugs to all of you*</p><p>--</p><p>Also: I have this playlist on Spotify that I listen to while writing. What started off as having 20 songs has exploded to 166 (as of posting this). Below is the link to it if you're interested in hearing where my head is at. Some of them are Naru-verse songs, and some of them are shippy. The genres are all over the place. </p><p>If you have any to add, any you hear and immediately think of Naruto, please let me know. I'm always looking to expand my musical horizons. </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/65bpJei0YysYZvsXJBWsnI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Covered in sticky mucus, Orochimaru planted his feet on a thick tree branch. Bracing his arm against the bark, the man breathed in and out, steadying himself. That pink haired girl and her giant sword had nearly done him in. If he'd been half a second slower, less than the blink of an eye, there would be no reanimating. Those three genin had nearly taken down a sannin. Three <em>genin</em>. Orochimaru's head spun with that realization. The jinchuuriki knows a jutsu that was created by the father he'd never met. Sasuke, his future body, his <em>prey</em>, was quick and lethal.</p><p> </p><p>But Orochimaru had planted the seed. His carefully crafted seal would do the rest. Sasuke would be his, soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You're getting sloppy.” Anko landed on the branch opposite him, standing tall as if she wasn't afraid.</p><p> </p><p>Orochimaru knew different. That girl would always be afraid of him. He'd made sure of that. “Sloppy?” He gave Anko a smile, sinister and unnatural. “You found the bodies, then? I figured you would put the pieces together.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't even try to hide them.” Frowning, Anko pulled a kunai from her pouch. “Who are you here for?” She held the weapon at the ready, but Orochimaru just smiled at her. “I know you want someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a step toward her, Orochimaru tilted his head to the side and narrowed his yellow eyes. “And what, exactly, are you going to do with this information?” The satisfaction he got from seeing Anko tense showed on his face. “Run to Sarutobi-sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>Running wasn't something Anko had in mind. She'd always had a plan for the next time she met the snake. A special jutsu she learned directly from him. An elegant form of murder-suicide. It was nearly poetic, the student being the one who kills the teacher.</p><p> </p><p>Anko pushed off the branch, neatly landing in front of Orochimaru, kunai poised to fight. All she needed was his hand, held at just the right angle, for the jutsu to work. It took them dancing around each other for quite a while before Anko had him where she needed him. She knew she couldn't keep Orochimaru pinned for long, so she had to work fast. With a kunai stabbed through both of their hands, keeping them together, Anko formed the seals.</p><p> </p><p>Then white hot pain shot down her neck. She reeled back, the kunai ripping the meat of her hand. In front of her, Orochimaru's body broke down, white snakes falling to the forest floor. It left just Anko with her hand pierced with a kunai into the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Anko,” Orochimaru jumped down on the branch behind her, “is that any way to treat your teacher?” His had a teasing lilt to his voice that sent a shiver down Anko's spine. “You forget, girl, I have complete control over you.” Reaching around her, Orochimaru gripped the kunai and pulled it out of the tree and her hand. “You will not cancel these exams. You will not ruin my plans. Make sure you tell Sarutobi-sensei that, also.”</p><p> </p><p>After the man flickered away, Anko slammed her fist into the branch. She failed. She was so close. What would Sandaime think of her, now?</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Their faces were missing?” Hiruzen stood behind his desk, pipe hanging lose in his hand. The chuunin in front of him was fidgeting, not used to being under the scrutinizing gaze of his Hokage. “Like ripped off?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir.” Again, the young man shifted from foot to foot, nervous. “It's as if they never had a face to begin with. Just...just untouched skin.”</p><p> </p><p>The pipe fell to the ground, bouncing off the hardwood floor. There was only one person he knew who could perform a jutsu like that. “Where is Anko?” Hiruzen could feel his heart beat rise.</p><p> </p><p>“She went into the forest, sir. Ordered me to come tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>No. Not here. Not <em>now</em>. Hiruzen had just lost one of his closest friends, and now his wayward pupil was back. Orochimaru, the student he failed to save from the darkness, who had performed violent, evil deeds, wasn't in the village for any peaceful reason. Anko couldn't handle this on her own, she needed backup. Making a motion with his hand, two Anbu flickered into his office. “I'm allowing jounin-sensei into the forest. Whichever are closest, send them in.” With a nod, the two flickered away.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sir?” The chuunin couldn't keep eye contact with the Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen cut the young man off. “Go. Spread the orders.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>His bed was a mess. Sheet pulled from the edges, blanket half on the floor, pillows askew. Tossing and turning as every horrible thought echoed through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was <em>exhausted</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was still early. The village had barely woken up. With his hands in his pockets, Kakashi walked down the path from his house, heading toward the village. He needed to walk. He just needed to take his mind off of everything, of all the terrible 'what if's' that ran through his head the entire night. Seeing his kids dying over and over and over again...Kakashi just needed <em>something</em>. Even after knowing Obito is alive, he still itched to talk to the stone. It was an old coping technique that was hard to break. Instead of taking a left, Kakashi took a right at the crossroads. His feet took him to the far side of the village, where the hustle and bustle felt so far away. The graveyard seemed to be surrounded by a bubble of quiet, refusing to let anything disturb the dead inside. There were fewer graves here in this timeline than there were in the previous one. It was a sobering reminder of the work Kakashi had left to do.</p><p> </p><p>Rin's grave was still the same as he remembered. Lilies, her favorite flower, sat in a vase next to the stone. There were times, Kakashi remembered, that he'd find the lilies he'd just placed scattered in the wind. He always wrote it off as kids being kids, but there was always something about it. Something that didn't sit right with him.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of someone walking up the path, the gravel crunching under their feet, made Kakashi look away from the stone. “Gai? What are you doing awake this early?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm always up this early. It's when I do my first jog of the day.” His dark eyes flicked from Kakashi to the gravestone behind him. “My dear friend, I believe it is time to stop torturing yourself by talking to stones.” Kakashi's shoulders dropped. “You have people here who will listen, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true. He never gave these friends as much time as they deserved before. Hell, they'd come together to give Kakashi and his boys a house. It never occurred to him how many friends he had, or how close they were to him. He was always too preoccupied with living in the past, seeing the ghosts around him, smothering him. Rin wouldn't have wanted her memory to be painful.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn't sleep last night.” Kakashi opened up. He'd been throwing caution to the wind more and more. Seeing the war, seeing his comrades die, seeing his own kids give up their lives to save others...it was a sobering reminder that life is fleeting and shouldn't be wasted.</p><p> </p><p>Gai smiled at him, gripping his shoulder tightly. “The kids are strong. We made them that way. They made each other that way.” The man tilted his head up to the rising sun. “No matter how badly we want to be, we will not always be there to protect them. We need to know they can protect themselves. This is that first step.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's terrifying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, old friend. That it is.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Gai finally convinced Kakashi to leave the graveyard. They walked along the paths and roads, not aiming to go anywhere, just letting the wind guide them. At this point, the village was finally starting to get busy. Civilians were rushing off to work, ninja were going home from night shift on the walls. Several ninja ran past the two, pushing their way through the crowds. Then they heard the commotion as several shinobi were gathered in a small cluster on the side of the road.</p><p> </p><p>“...Hokage's order...sannin in Forest...jounin allowed in...” A young man standing in the middle of the crowd was panting between words, trying hard to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The young man barely finished his sentence before Kakashi and Gai took off toward the forest.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Under the cover of low lying limbs, three ninja from Kiri sat close together. They had their orders, directly from the Mizukage himself. Test how skilled the Konoha genin are, see where their power levels lie, if there are any troubling abilities. Keep an extra close eye on Sharingan Kakashi and his genin team. Report back everything you see.</p><p> </p><p>As Ida Michi sat, cross-legged, in the mossy ground, she kept her senses flared out. Several genin teams were still mulling around, hiding in bushes or being cut down by their peers. None of them were a threat. Kiri ninja were trained differently, taught a different way of thinking. Konoha ninja were spoiled, coddled, didn't know true pain. Not like Kiri did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.” With his hair a stark white, Anno Hiroki knelt down in front of Michi. “Reiko thinks he found them.” His special weapon, a trident, hung off of his back. “East a bit. They're stopped, he thinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Michi nodded, preparing to stand up. “Lord Yagura will be getting restless. We have to give him something.” She turned her eyes to what little sky showed through the canopy. “What little we sent so far hasn't made him happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reiko's little friends have been getting us a lot of information. It's not our fault that team isn't as strong as he wants them to be.” Hiroki shrugged, turning his head toward the surly dark haired boy by the small stream. “Yo! Reiko! Let's roll out.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy sent a wave back before dipping his hand into the water. Small droplets converged around his hand and rolled up his arm. Absorbing into his skin, the droplets fed the information they had learned back to Reiko. He turned to join the rest of his team, letting the information fed to him by the droplets enter his brain. “They're still stopped. Seems one of them is sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Michi twirled a kunai around her finger. “This will be easy, then?” From somewhere deep within her, she felt a rumble of laughter that wasn't her own. It came from the Mizukage's <em>gift</em> to her. It made her feel sick.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Cursing, Kakashi slid to a stop beside Anko's collapsed form. She was gripping her shoulder, grinding her teeth together in pain. She tried to wave off their concern, but Gai wasn't having it. He pulled the woman up on her feet, letting her lean against a thick tree trunk.</p><p> </p><p>“He...he's after someone.” Anko winced as another round of pain shot through her. “Said not to stop the exams.” Pushing herself off of the tree, Anko wavered on her feet. Gai's hand shot out to catch her, but she just slapped it away. “I'm okay. Why are you in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sandaime waved the 'no jounin sensei in the forest' rule.” Someone was jumping from the branches above them, catching Gai's attention. “I see we are not the only ones who came in.”</p><p> </p><p>Anko looked starled. “What? No! Why would he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“There's a sannin in the forest, Anko.” Kakashi kept his voice as level as he could. Another thundering set of footsteps ran past them, just out of sight. “Did he say who he wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No, but he wasn't in a sharing mood, either. He's hurt.” Kakashi and Gai shared a look. “They said this year's genin were strong, but I didn't think they could take on a sannin. I'm sure there are some hurting genin somewhere in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure that Gai was on the same wavelength as him, Kakashi knelt down to the forest floor. If Orochimaru was hurt, then he did try to get to Sasuke. And his kids had held their own. But he had to find out if they were okay. A glance up at Gai showed the man felt the same way about his own kids. The kids had alluded to working together, would they have stayed together in the forest, too? If so, then Gai's kids were in just as much trouble. Biting his finger until the blood ran, Kakashi summoned his nindogs. In a puff of smoke, he was greeted by Pakkun sitting on top of Bull's head. Before the pug could open his little mouth, Kakashi spoke up. “The kids are in trouble.” From all of them practicing at one point or another in the yard, the dogs knew their scents. They were allowed to run the grounds quite often, taking turns getting cuddles and attention from the girls. The kids were as important to the dogs as they were to their sensei. “Find them.”</p><p> </p><p>The words barely left his mouth before they all ran off, pairing off as they caught a scent they recognized. It wasn't long before their barking could no longer be heard.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing between the two of them, Anko asked, “Now what?”</p><p> </p><p>“We send every genin we find to the tower.” Gai looked around the forest as more footsteps could be heard. “You need to get out of here, Anko.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, slowly walking toward the gate. “Yeah, yeah, I'm going.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Sniffing the air, Akamaru gave a low whine from under Kiba's hood. The puppy had been acting off for a while, now, and Kiba wasn't sure what was wrong. They had just finished fighting a Kumo genin team, the three lying unconscious by the brush, and got their second scroll.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-Should we f-find the others?” Hinata asked as she tucked the scroll away in her pouch.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Akamaru whined, burying down into Kiba's hair. “Yeah.” Worried about his dog, Kiba scratched the puppy behind the ears. “Akamaru's getting stressed out, for some reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is strange that we have not run into any of them.” Raising his hand, Shino prepared to send off a few kikaichu into the forest. Before they could make their way down his arm, a ninja broke through the brush, landing in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba instantly dropped into his battle stance before recognizing the ninja in front of him. “Asuma-sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kids okay?” The man looked frazzled, his eyes wild. “Did you get your scrolls?”</p><p> </p><p>The three exchanged glances. “Um, sensei, you're not allowed in here.” Tucking the kunai back in his pouch, Kiba eased the tension from his shoulders. “What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get to the tower, now. No detours, no stopping. Go, now.” His voice boomed off the trees surrounding them. Asuma's eyes looked harder than the genin had ever seen. The usually stoic, kind man was sternly pointing the kids in the direction of the tower.</p><p> </p><p>The three jumped into the trees, very confused and very concerned. Asuma watched them go, keeping an eye on the overly confident Kiba to make sure the headstrong boy listened. Once out of his eye sight, Asuma turned around to check the rest of his perimeter. He didn't notice the way his flak jacket rubbed against the leaves jutting off the trunk, nor the kikaichu that buried into the folds in the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With his Byakugan activated, Neji saw him coming before his teammates did. He stopped on a thick branch, motioning for Lee and Tenten to land beside him. “Something is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Feet landed on the branch across from the three, hand bracing on the thick trunk. “You kids okay?” Genma asked, taking in the state of the kids. “You look okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“We're fine, sir.” Tenten tilted her head to the side. “Why are you here, though?”</p><p> </p><p>The senbon in his mouth moved to the other side as Genma weighed how much he should say. “There's been a...situation. All genin are to report to the tower immediately.” He didn't miss the way Neji's eyes narrowed, Byakugan still activated. “Turn around and head straight there. No getting sidetracked.”</p><p> </p><p>Lee gave him a salute before the three turned around, heading toward the tower. Genma watched them go, knowing the Hyuuga wasn't buying his half-assed story. They had been on their way somewhere. Genma could only guess where. Shaking it off, Genma continued on to the rest of his perimeter.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With shaking hands, Naruto took the canteen of water Choji handed him. The way Sasuke screamed, the way the boy writhed on the dirt, the way his already pale skin turned a ghostly shade of white, was seared into Naruto's mind. As if watching Sasuke go through all of that wasn't painful enough, Naruto had the added knowledge that it was he who caused it. He could hear Sakura and Shikamaru talking in the background, but everything around him was muffled. His mind was zeroed in on the pale, sleeping Sasuke beside him. Someone called his name, but it was too muffled for him to recognize. Instead, Choji gently nudged his shoulder and tilted his head toward Ino.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, look at me.” Her pale eyes were bloodshot. None of them had slept since they entered the forest. Add in the extra strain of fighting and watching a friend be hurt, the kids were exhausted. “We can't stay here. We need to keep moving.” He sent a worried glance at Sasuke. “Oh, honey, he's coming, too. The boys are gonna carry him.”</p><p> </p><p>Coming to stand beside Ino, Sakura held her hand out. “C'mon, Naruto. If we get to the tower, we should be able to tell Sensei what happened.” She watched as a dazed Naruto slowly pushed to his feet. Linking her arm around his, she tried to keep him centered. “He'll be okay. We just have to trust in your seal.”</p><p> </p><p>That, however, was the crux of the problem. Naruto had very little time to study the curse seal. Violet chakra was coursing through Sasuke's body, tainting his own blue. Untangling the seal from Sasuke's body would take time, and a higher skill than Naruto currently had. It would be a very delicate procedure, not one he could do on the forest floor in a rush. The only option Naruto had, that was fast, was to block the seal with one of his own. Working in a watered down way his own seal worked, it blocked the tainting chakra, keeping it at bay behind a wall. The only problem with this particular seal is that it will only work as long as Sasuke doesn't push against it. If he tries to use that chakra, he could break the seal down.</p><p> </p><p>The pain it caused Sasuke as the seal pulled back the violet chakra, blocking it behind a tentative dam, made Naruto feel terrible. He put his best friend through that for a temporary fix. To fully remove the seal would take days, months, <em>years</em>, of dedicated research. Naruto would need more comprehensive books than he currently had at his disposal. He watched as, gently, Shikamaru arranged Sasuke on Choji's back.</p><p> </p><p>Kurama was restless inside of him. Naruto could practically <em>feel</em> his tails swishing back and forth behind the bars. The fox was trying to keep quiet, trying to keep out of the way. Why, Naruto wasn't sure. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he was too focused on Sasuke to really pay attention. His fingers itched to twist into Sasuke's shirt. Instead, he jammed his hands in his pockets, twisting the fabric in there. Sakura kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye, worry present on her face. Naruto tried to ignore it, instead focusing on Sasuke's limp form bouncing and jostling with every step Choji took.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Barking alerted Kakashi to one of his nindogs. He and Gai dropped into a clearing where Bisuke was waiting for them. He gently nudged a genin with his snout, sending sad eyes toward Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” Gai breathed out, kneeling down beside the young boy. His front was cut up, the slices fresh and still bleeding. His two teammates weren't looking any better, all gravely injured. “Where do you think they put their flare gun?”</p><p> </p><p>Watching as Gai rifled through their pouches, Kakashi took in the surroundings. Bisuke trotted over, carrying a scroll in his mouth. “Well,” Kakashi took the scroll from the dog, “it wasn't for the exams.” Gai turned his head to see Kakashi bouncing the scroll in his hand. “They didn't take the prize.”</p><p> </p><p>Gai raised a thick eyebrow. “Then, why?”</p><p> </p><p>For once, Kakashi didn't have an answer.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Consciousness came back to Sasuke very slowly. His body was so tired, aching and sore and <em>heavy</em>. He could feel himself being carried, could feel strong arms holding him against a solid, firm back. Then he heard shouting. Voices were all mixed together, talking over each other, canceling each other out. The hard ground and rough bark of a tree were felt under him as, whoever was holding him, sat him on the ground. His head lolled forward, his muscles feeling like jello.</p><p> </p><p>Someone yelled Naruto's name, a female voice that sounded panicked. Sasuke tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't quite get his body to listen. Another yell, someone telling Sakura to get away from Naruto, and Sasuke forced his eyes open. Three ninja were lying on the ground, all seemingly knocked out. That wasn't what caught his attention, however. It was the way Sakura was looking, frazzled and terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Red chakra was flickering off of Naruto, his eyes a bright red and wide in surprise. He was talking to himself, repeating something over and over again. The nails on his fingers were elongated and sharp, his whisker marks darkening and spreading toward his ears and temples. Sasuke tried hard to push himself up. The first few times resulted in pathetic stumbling. He grabbed hold of whoever was standing beside him. It was Choji who knelt down, hooking his arms under Sasuke's armpits and lifting him up.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Sasuke's voice was hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>Choji blinked at him at first, not sure what to say. “I...I don't know. Another genin team attacked us. Naruto tried to make some clones, but then that red chakra started, like, leaking out of him. It rushed out of him so fast it knocked those kids out. Now he can't get it to go back in.” Then, as if remembering something, Choji started. “Who is Kurama? He keeps asking a Kurama what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Not answering the question, Sasuke tried to take a step forward. It was staggering, but he kept his balance. A few more steps and he was beside Sakura. She looked at him, eyes wide. No words needed exchanged, Sasuke knew what she was thinking. They couldn't let the demon fox out, no matter how <em>nice</em> Naruto seemed to think it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Sasuke's hoarse voice was stern. The red eyes snapped to his, practically glowing in intensity. “What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was panicked, his hands held up in front of him as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. “I...I don't know. Kurama said that I weakened the seal, but I didn't mean to. He's trying to pull it back, but he can't. I don't know what to do.” His voice was raspier, husky, dangerous. It sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. It wasn't only Naruto in charge anymore. He was glancing between Ino, Shikamaru and Choji with wild, red eyes. “I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Naruto. Don't be sorry.” Sasuke took a step toward him. The red chakra felt hot the closer he got. He ignored the heat, taking another step. Naruto needed to know they weren't afraid of him. He'd be the first one to show it. “If I punch you, will it help?” Sasuke relished the slight twitch of Naruto's lips at his joke. “I'm willing to try.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Sakura take place beside him. She held a green glowing hand to his throat. Sasuke hadn't realized how bad it was hurting until the healing began taking effect. It felt like he had screamed his voice hoarse. Had he? He didn't remember.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto,” Sakura gently said his name, drawing his attention to her. “Don't clones use a lot of chakra? Would it help to create a few, draw that chakra out?” She glanced at Sasuke, who looked equally lost for what to do. Again, his wild eyes flickered to Team 10. This wasn't how he wanted his new friends to find out, Sakura could read him like a book. “It's okay, Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>A tense few moments passed before Naruto brought his hands in front of him. A dozen clones, all with sharp claws, red eyes and flickering chakra, appeared behind him. Groans and shouts of pain filled the area as the clones grabbed at their heads, fell to their knees, or fell over. One by one, they popped, sending hot air whipping past the group. With each clone dissipating, the original Naruto slowly came back to himself. The whisker marks shrank back to normal. His claws receded back into his normal, blunt nails. Finally, the red chakra flickered off of him like flipping a switch.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Sasuke ran to him before Naruto fell, his body spent from keeping the wild chakra at bay. They caught him before his knees hit the dirt. He looked tired. He looked like he was in pain. “I...I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>As Team 7 stood huddled together, Shikamaru got surrounded by his own team. They were looking at him, expecting him to explain. But, explain what? This strange red chakra that leaked from Naruto, the animalistic characteristics he had displayed, all this talk of a <em>Kurama</em> that he'd never heard of...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A memory of his father asking him over dinner what his opinion on Naruto was. His father telling him to make up his own mind on who his friends are. The other parents always pulling their children away from him. The times other teachers would whisper 'demon' behind the boy's back. Naruto never went to the October festival. In fact, the boy always disappeared around that time.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.” Shikamaru felt his teammate's eyes on him. “Think about it. The parents always acting weird. He's always been alone. The Hokage always letting Naruto get away with stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Putting a hand over her mouth, Ino gasped. The monster that nearly destroyed the village was locked inside of him? She had a flash of fear, of seeing the red chakra seeping out and forming the silhouette of the fox behind him, but it vanished as quick as it came. How could she think that about <em>him</em>? Naruto was too sweet, too <em>good</em> to hurt anyone. He was practically an inconsolable mess right now, and all that happened was some chakra leaked out. No, Naruto would never hurt anyone. “How can we help him?”</p><p> </p><p>A wave of relief washed over Shikamaru. He was afraid Ino and Choji would think of Naruto different. He chanced a glance at Choji, who had a look of resolve on his face. No, Choji wasn't swayed, either. “We just be there. He's scared. If he sees us acting strange, then he will think we're afraid of him. Just be normal. He's still Naruto, no matter what is locked inside him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not so <em>locked</em> anymore.” Choji shrugged. “I've never seen his chakra do <em>that</em> before.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino watched as Naruto's tanned fingers twisted in Sasuke's shirt. “The clones. They were in pain. Was that happening to the real Naruto, too?” Neither boy answered her. “Oh, that poor kid.” She walked toward Naruto, her steps steady and firm. His wet, blue eyes, wide and scared, met hers. Sasuke stiffened and Sakura gave her a warning look, but Ino ignored them. Instead, she put a hand to Naruto's cheek and gave him a soft smile. “Can we help?”</p><p> </p><p>As Naruto opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words he wanted to say, Sakura gave her a beaming smile. “Ino, you're already doing it.” She shared a look with Sasuke. “You're still here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn't we be?” Choji stood beside Ino, unafraid, standing tall. “We might not know exactly what's going on, but we're friends. We're not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>With his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru joined the group. “So, I'm assuming there's a seal? Keeping it locked in there?” Sasuke gave him a stiff nod. “It's weakening?” Another nod. “Okay. How do we fix it?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto put a hand over his stomach, gripping the fabric of his shirt. “I don't know.” His voice was low, small, so unlike himself. “It's my fault. I was trying to get out and I broke something.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you were unconscious?” Naruto nodded. Admittedly, Shikamaru didn't know much about fuuinjutsu. He'd always considered it too troublesome to learn. The little he did know, however, made what Naruto said sound...not quite right. “Wait. You reworked a seal that you were stuck inside of? How?”</p><p> </p><p>“I used my blood and wrote on a wall in there.” Cocking his head to the side, Naruto was looking at Shikamaru strangely. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his head back, looking at the canopy of the forest. “Let's say this forest is a dollhouse. You're looking down at it, seeing us as little wooden figures. It would be easy for you to lift us out. Just reach in and part the trees to get to us. Then, once we're out, you could put the trees back where they were. But, if you were to let us get out on our own, we would have to make changes we can't reverse. It's harder to see those changes when we're in the middle of it. But, for you, looking down on us, you could see what we're changing.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause before Naruto slowly breathed out. “I changed something I couldn't see. When I got myself out by changing the seal, I changed too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't mean to. All you wanted to do was get out of there. But when you do something on the inside, it has ramifications that you can't see until you're out and look back at it.” If Shikamaru had learned anything from being around Naruto, it was that his brain didn't work like other people's. He needed to be hands on to learn something. He needed something explained to him in a way he understood. Throwing big words at him wouldn't accomplish anything. You had to grab his attention and keep it. Something Iruka-sensei never seemed to learn. “If you altered something from the inside, can you fix it from out here?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde got a faraway look in his eye, staring off at nothing. Then his eyes seemed to come back in focus. “Maybe. I...I need my books and a way to draw out what my seal looks like. I can't do it right here, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's fine.” Shikamaru nodded. “If we get going to the tower, you will have a couple days to play with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Something caught their attention, something large shaking the brush. Choji gave Naruto an odd look when the blonde mumbled something that sounded like 'not another giant snake.' Instead of a serpent, it was a large dog who slid in front of them. Kakashi's nindog, Bull, sniffed around, as if sensing something. On top of his head, Pakkun waved a paw at the group. “Yo.” Shikamaru noticed how Pakkun gave each of them a once over. “We were sent in to make sure you kids are okay.” After a sniff of the air, Pakkun gave them a flat look. “I can see you're not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does sensei know? About Orochimaru?” With her hands clasped together in front of her chest, Sakura looked tired and dirty.</p><p> </p><p>The little dog nodded. “We are to make sure you get to the tower safely. So, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Situated in the direct center of the forest, the tower stood tall. The white walls and red clay roof tiles stood out against the dark green and brown background. Thick, deep green vines crawled up the walls, curling around shutters and door frames. Once inside, the deafening silence of the forest gave way to excited chatter. The main room was filled with ninja from all skill levels, all running around trying to deal with the added chaos of someone sneaking into the exams.</p><p> </p><p>Still buried in Kiba's hood, Akamaru sniffed the air. The puppy felt better being out of the forest, but dogs are naturally sensitive. He knew there was something <em>bad</em> out there. Something <em>evil</em>. It made his fur stand up and his ears twitch. It smelled like the rabbit hole he'd found, where the rabbits inside were dead and had been for a while. Kiba's Alpha made Akamaru get a long bath that night, to wash away the smell of death from his fur. He'd only rolled in the smell for a little bit. It wasn't <em>that</em> bad.</p><p> </p><p>Flea-Catcher was standing against the wall, hands in his pockets, as he watched everyone scramble around. It didn't matter that the boy wore dark sunglasses all the time, Akamaru could tell that Flea-Catcher was constantly watching everything around him. Flea-Catcher's eyes kept flickering to Lilac. Akamaru could understand why. With her pale eyes and soft-spoken personality, she was so different than the other females. The one who had eyes like Lilac was leaning against the wall, watching everything around him. Blue-Hands, as Akamaru had taken to calling him, was a strange human. He used to be mean to Lilac, but then that changed. Akamaru didn't know people could change like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think everyone else is at?” Asked Yellow-Legs. He kept nervously glancing at the doors where the group had came in. “Do you think they are hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Mineral-Oil put a comforting hand on Yellow-Legs' shoulder. “I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they were just farther away from the tower than we were.” It did little to make Yellow-Legs feel better. Mineral-Oil looked just as worried as he did.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffing the air, Akamaru tried to find the others. Kiba's pack of friends had grown a lot in a little bit of time. Akamaru didn't have long to memorize everyone's scents, but there were a couple he knew well. Snacks and Sunshine, he could find. Where Sunshine was, Roasted-Tomato wasn't far behind. It took a minute, but eventually Akamaru caught the faint smell of Snacks heading toward them. He yipped to get Kiba's attention, trying to get his partner to sniff the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, I think they're coming. Akamaru can smell them.” At Kiba's words, Lilac's head snapped up, her pale eyes focused on the door.</p><p> </p><p>The closer they got, the more of Kiba's pack he could smell. Lavender, Shadow-Maker, and Flower-Petal was there, meaning all of the pack was now in one spot. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head and sat at his feet, waiting. Snacks always fed him.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Getting to the tower went slowly. They tried jumping in the trees, but Sasuke's curse seal kept giving him shooting pains every time he used chakra and Naruto was so preoccupied that he kept missing the branches. After Ino saved Sasuke from falling the second time, Shikamaru ordered them all to the ground. Although they were less likely to fall off a branch down there, it gave the boys just as much opportunity to hurt themselves. Naruto regularly ran into trees or tripped over above-ground roots. His head was stuck somewhere among his fuuinjutsu knowledge and the surprise of Team 10 not hating him.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's feet were dragging by the time the tower came into view. The stark white walls a shock to his eyes after all the green of the forest. A seat, maybe something to drink, was awaiting him, and not too far away, either.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei?” Sakura sounded so young, so vulnerable. The group all looked up, surprised to see Kakashi and Gai standing in front of the tower. They watched as Sakura ran to her sensei, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. “Oh, sensei! Can...can you help the boys?”</p><p> </p><p>Hunkering down in front of her, Kakashi wiped a tear off her cheek. Fumbling forward, Sasuke nearly fell on him. Naruto already looked close to tears just from seeing him. “Let's get you three inside, then we will have a look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Team 8 and Team Gai were waiting for them, all staring at the door in anticipation. They were all surprised when Sasuke, gripping his shoulder and hissing in pain, flopped in the first vacant chair. Naruto sat next to him, head hanging down. A chorus of the kids asking questions filled the waiting room, all crowding around the sensei and wanting to be heard. Gai shushed them all, pulling all but Team 7 aside in an attempt to calm them down. Kakashi and Sakura each pulled a seat in front of the boys, close enough their legs touched.</p><p> </p><p>“Start from the beginning.” Kakashi prompted, knowing that what they were about to tell him would be hard to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Sasuke pulled his hand away from his neck, showing the bright black seal standing out on his neck. “Orochimaru attacked us. He...<em>bit</em> me. Put this seal on me.” His eyes flickered to Naruto, then to Sakura. “Naruto sealed it.” Kakashi's eyes widened as he took in the seal. He'd so hoped Sasuke wouldn't be bitten this time around.</p><p> </p><p>“He was acting different.” Sakura was sitting sideways in her chair, the sword hanging over the edge and scraping the floor. She put an elbow up on the back of chair before continuing. “He had these marks all over him. That chakra was so <em>intense</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I tried, sensei. I tried to make it better.” Bright blue eyes shined with worry. “It's still hurting him, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the collar of Sasuke's shirt, Kakashi looked at what Naruto came up with on the fly. “You did great in a pinch, Naruto. After you rest a bit, take another look. It's hard to think when you're tired and overwhelmed.”</p><p> </p><p>“He messed with Naruto's seal, too.” Keeping his voice low, Sasuke glanced at the group on the other side. Team 10 may know, but that didn't mean the other two teams needed to know about Kurama quite yet.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi, for his part, acted shocked again. He hooked his foot around Naruto's chair leg and pulled the kid closer. “Show me.” The boy pulled up his shirt, showing the circle of runes and symbols surrounding his original seal. “What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was stuck in there. Kurama was locked up even more. I tried to get out, but the only way was to change the seal. I...I messed something up. His chakra leaks out, now. If I try to use my own chakra, his tries to take over. He tried to pull it back, but he couldn't get it all. Our chakra is, like, mixed up now.” Naruto looked scared. “I didn't try to, sensei! I'm not letting him out!”</p><p> </p><p>Shushing him, Kakashi pulled the boy into a hug. “I know, Naruto. Calm down, kid, I'm not mad. No one is mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Team 10 knows, sensei.” Naruto mumbled against his chest. “They...they saw the chakra and...Shika is really smart.”</p><p> </p><p>Cupping Naruto's face in his hands, Kakashi looked the boy in the eye. “What did they say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-That they're not afraid. They're still my friends.” There was some disbelief clouding his blue eyes. “But -”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Kakashi cut him off. “But, nothing. If they were afraid, they would have ran. When you all showed up at the tower, I knew something was wrong. Not just because Sakura came running at me, but by the look on Shikamaru's face. He was worried. Not for himself, Naruto, but for all of you.” He gave Naruto a small smile. “Shikamaru is not an easy one to shake. And the boy doesn't lie. It's too troublesome.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gave him a slight smirk. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you three to sit here and rest a bit. Well, try to, anyway. I have a feeling there's more to this test than just making it to the tower.” The three all looked at each other before dropping their heads. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We, uh,” Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her shorts. “We didn't get our other scroll, sensei. With everything that happened, we didn't have a chance to.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi knew exactly where the cameras were in this tower. He also knew how to get one over on his sweet little genin. “Are you sure? Might want to check your pouch, Sakura.” The surprise on their faces when Sakura pulled out the scroll they needed made Kakashi smile.</p><p> </p><p>Was it cheating? Probably.</p><p> </p><p>Did Kakashi care? Absolutely not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so all of you know: Sora2131 tried to convince me to make this whole chapter about other people and not show you T7 at all...bad boy! ☼</p><p>Remember: I love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a daily reminder that I love you all! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One by one, the genin teams who arrived at the tower were given a separate bunk room. It was small, barely big enough for the two bunk beds and small desk that sat in the corner. Exhaustion was setting into the three, very quickly. With all the stress Sasuke's body had been under in a small amount of time, the boy looked gray. The three of them had dark circles under their bloodshot eyes. Kakashi ruffled Sakura's short hair, gently nudging them into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some sleep. You three need it.”</p><p> </p><p>As he put his hand on the door, leaving himself out, he felt bright blue eyes boring into him. “S-Sensei...you're gonna leave?” The other two turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>They looked so young, so fragile. “I'm getting you kids some drinks, some food, then I'll be back.” Sasuke nodded, motioning for the other two to start getting their beds ready. “I promise.” Kakashi smiled, hoping he was placating Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Dodging medics as they took care of the incoming genin, Kakashi made his way over to the food station. Asuma was already there, filling up a tray to keep Choji sated. When he saw Kakashi coming, Asuma tilted his head, calling the man over.</p><p> </p><p>“So, um, guess what I just overheard.” Asuma sat the tray down on the table, using both hands to grab sandwiches as he piled them on top of the already overflowing pile. “A lot of those genin coming in were hurt by jounin.” Kakashi wasn't sure what emotion his face showed, but Asuma clapped him on the shoulder. “I know. Everyone thought this was all Orochimaru, but it wasn't. When Dad opened up the forest, some people saw it as a free-for-all. Using their bias to hurt children, can you believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a look around, Kakashi saw the young kids laying around, blood coating their clothes, teammates hovering over them. The kids looked terrified as they saw the commotion around them. “Does your dad know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm assuming. There are Anbu mulling around here, too. Couple outside I saw when I went out to smoke. Probably won't be long, he'll be here.” With the overflowing tray in his hands, Asuma turned toward the direction of his team's room. “Getting your kids some food, too? Sorry I, uh, took most of it.” He shrugged, showing he wasn't exactly sorry at all, before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a tray of his own, Kakashi piled food on. He was half paying attention to what he was actually putting on there, making sure to get something sweet for Sakura and Naruto, and making sure to grab tomatoes for Sasuke. Asuma's words bounced through his head. Jounin hurting genin wasn't some new development, but it was unheard of during the chuunin exams. The villages called a temporary truce when they were being held. It was on the hosting village's Kage to protect them. Ninja were, supposed to be, on their best behavior.</p><p> </p><p>With a full tray in his hands, fuller than he actually needed for his kids, Kakashi made his way back across the overflowing room. Medics were looking haggard already. Dipping past all of that, he pushed the door to Team 7's bunk open. He'd been gone for, maybe, five minutes. In that time, his kids had pulled the mattresses off of the beds, pushed the bunks closer together against the wall, and laid close to each other. The boys were protectively laying on each side of Sakura. All three were already asleep. They had pulled all four mattresses off, leaving an extra one on the floor for him. Sitting the tray down on the desk, Kakashi stripped his flak jacket off and laid down beside his kids. They had some time to rest, now. He'd make damn sure they got it.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With the elders behind him, Hiruzen entered the tower via the hidden entrance. Stepping into the main room, packed with ninja and medics, he stopped to take it all in. Boar came to stand at his side, bowing. “Did Orochimaru do all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir. They are claiming it was jounin who attacked them.” Hiruzen's head snapped toward the Anbu. “So far there have been no casualties.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Homura could speak, Hiruzen already had his hand up to silence her. “The jounin who attacked these children, do we know who they are?” His voice was stern. The advisors both took a step back. The Anbu nodded. “Gather them. Bring them to sparring room 4.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” The Anbu gave a sharp nod before ordering his subordinates into action.</p><p> </p><p>Coming to stand in front of his father, Asuma motioned around at the scene. “What do you want to do? We, technically, stopped the exams early.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long moment before Hiruzen spoke. “I will send the injured kids home. They have not failed the exams and are able to retake them in the coming months. As far as those who already have their second scroll, we will continue with them.” He held up a hand, stopping Asuma from interrupting him. “I will not let Orochimaru control this village. He will not control me. No, the exams go on as planned. Give them a day to rest, and then the preliminaries will start.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sarutobi!” Koharu stepped forward, his eyes wild. “You can't do this! Cancel the exams!”</p><p> </p><p>With a stamp of his foot, Hiruzen silenced his previous teammate. “I will <em>not</em> let these children feel as if all their hard work was in vain. They have worked hard to get here. They will complete these exams to the best of their ability.” He gave a sharp look toward Asuma. “Any other complaints?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, Lord Hokage.” With a smirk, Asuma gave his father a salute.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It would figure that, the first time Fuu is allowed to take the chuunin exams, they would be canceled. Or, at least, that's what Fuu was assuming was going on. Her two bodyguards, Yoro and Kegan, each took a seat beside her, their backs against the wall. Fuu pouted into her water bottle. She had finally convinced Shibuki to let her out of the village, to actually participate in something <em>other</em> kids got to do, too, and it got ruined.</p><p> </p><p>“Will he let me try again?” Fuu wondered, speaking more into the opening of her bottle. “Or did my one and only chance get ruined?”</p><p> </p><p>Kegan sighed, leaning his head against the wall. “No one said it was canceled, Fuu.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was so excited for this.” Her two bodyguards looked at her before glancing to each other. “Just for some asshole to ruin it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chomei was unusually quiet, keeping his chakra at bay as Fuu took the exams. It was one of the conditions for the girl to be allowed to go, that no one found out about her status as a jinchuuriki. The problem with that promise, however, is that Chomei didn't know how to tell his host about the <em>other</em> jinchuuriki mulling around.</p><p> </p><p>None of the tailed beasts got along very well. They were too opinionated and on the opposite sides of every argument. His youngest brother, however, was a whole other issue. The tanuki absolutely abhorred being trapped inside a human. Chomei could feel Shukaku's jinchuuriki being tormented by a shoddy seal. It would figure that Shukaku got the broken seal that worked in his advantage.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Kurama. As the oldest, the fox was supposed to hold them together, keep them safe. He was the first bijuu to be trapped. Without Kurama, the rest soon fell to a similar fate. Usually angry, lashing out at the seal and fighting being locked up, the fox was completely complacent. It was such a juxtaposition to how he usually is, Chomei almost thought he was sensing the wrong brother. But, no, that is definitely Kurama inside that young boy. And he was so...<em>calm</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuu.</em> The girl was startled when Chomei said her name. He'd been so quiet, she wasn't expecting him to talk. <em>There is something you should know. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dropping into her mindscape, Fuu stood in front of her bijuu. He wasn't locked away like some of the other bijuu were. Chomei was secured inside of Fuu inside of a huge, glowing net-like dome, with room to fly. Once, Fuu had commented on it looking like a bug net. Chomei sent a gust of air at her that threw Fuu into reality. She didn't say it after that. “What's going on, Chomei?”</p><p> </p><p><em>There are two jinchuuriki in here, besides you.</em> He watched Fuu gasp and clap her hands to her cheeks. <em>Now, settle down. You need to focus on the exams right now. We can talk to them, later. I have more to explain. It's my youngest and oldest brother, and they are both very different from me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Fuu smiled. “I've never met another jinchuuriki! Are they friends with their bijuu, too?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't think so. As I said, Fuu, we aren't all the same. Some of us are angry, vindictive monsters. Others understand a lot of jinchuuriki didn't ask to have us sealed within them. You got lucky with me, my dear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will I know them when I see them?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will tell you. Although, you may be lucky and can pick them out on your own. We shall see.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi awakened, it was because he felt something tickling his neck. Cracking one eye open, he saw his own arm hugging Sasuke to him, practically having the kid in a chokehold. Naruto was laying half on top of Sasuke, an arm thrown over him and Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi's other arm was trapped by Sakura, who was laying on his chest. How they had all gotten there, squished together on one mattress, was beyond him. But the comforting weight of his kids was a fabulous way to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>A quiet knock at the door drew Kakashi's attention. It opened enough for a head to poke through. “Hey.” Hayate gave him a wave. He looked down, saw the kids on top of him, and smiled. “Wow. And here's me without a camera.” Kakashi smiled, giving his best attempt at a shrug. “So, anyway, Lord Hokage would like to talk to you. If, um, you can get yourself free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Hayate.” Kakashi looked down at the kids before looking back at the jounin. “It, ah, might be a moment.” With a low laugh, Hayate just waved and shut the door. He felt Sasuke shifting around before one dark eye opened. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked down at Naruto, seeing the blonde laying half on top of him. “I can't feel my leg. The moron has it numb.” Then, as if remembering why he woke up at all, Sasuke looked at the door. “Who was here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hayate. Apparently, Lord Hokage wants to see me.” He smirked at Sasuke's flat look. “Probably about Orochimaru being in the forest. It won't be a long conversation, I'm sure.” He didn't miss the way the boy stiffened at the mention of the sannin. “Hungry? I'll have to get you kids some fresh food.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shrugged, pushing himself up as much as he could. Instead of waking up, Naruto just curled up with his head on Sasuke's lap and continued sleeping. “Maybe a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>With gentle hands, Kakashi rearranged Sakura from his chest to the mattress. “Alright. I'll bring something back. Go back to sleep, Sasuke. You need it.”</p><p> </p><p>After grabbing the tray of old food, Kakashi left the room. He was moderately sure that Sasuke laid back down, which was definitely needed. The commotion that had been overwhelming the main room had largely died down. Many of the kids had cleared out, probably taken to the hospital. Those who stayed were half laying on each other, sleeping. They must have ran out of bunks for the teams, with how many kids were left laying on the floor. He passed by a young girl with bright orange eyes, immediately reminding him of a certain orange jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi handed the tray to the woman manning the food station before continuing on through the room. Hiruzen was standing next to a doorway, talking to one of his loyal Anbu guards. When he noticed Kakashi coming, the old man jumped to attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kakashi.” Hiruzen motioned him over. The Anbu beside the old man tilted his head, a sign of respect for his former Anbu Commander. “I understand that you and Gai found a genin team in the woods.” Kakashi nodded. “What was your assessment?”</p><p> </p><p>“They were attacked by someone of a high level. Jounin or higher. It was clean, no evidence left behind. They weren't attacked because of the exams. The scroll was still there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen nodded along with Kakashi's words, pipe held to his lips. “This is troubling. Several of the genin that came in here were injured by jounin using the confusion to attack the other village's genin. They are all rounded up,” The old man pointed to a sparring room guarded by two Anbu, “in there. Kiri and Iwa.”</p><p> </p><p>With the tension between lands at a constant high, it made sense that anyone with a grievance would take the confusion a sannin causes to attack. It didn't mean it was right. These were genin. These were <em>children</em>. “Sir, if I may, what will happen to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, not much. I will send a hawk to their Kage, explaining their actions. But, since no genin have perished, luckily, I can't do anything. Rules of the truce.” For Hiruzen's credit, he did actually look saddened by the fact he couldn't punish them directly. “Although I can't punish them, I will be giving them a talking to. It's not much, but it's all I can do at the moment.” He motioned for Kakashi to follow him as the Hokage stepped into the sparring room. Instantly, the two jounin in the room stood at attention. Kakashi stood next to the door, his arms crossed. “I will only ask both of you this question once: Why would you enter the forest with the intention of hurting genin?”</p><p> </p><p>The jounin from Iwa, a shorter woman with dark hair, attempted to stand tall, look defiant. In the face of the Hokage, that defiance fell short. “We were informed a sannin entered the forest. All I did was protect my team.”</p><p> </p><p>“How was I supposed to know they weren't jounin in disguise? Or that their jounin wasn't hiding nearby?” The Kiri jounin crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen set his jaw and stood tall. “You two had best pray all those children survive. The truce is absolute. I have the permission of the other Kage to immediately move you to T&amp;I and see exactly how high up the chain of command this grievance goes.” The Iwa jounin paled. The Kiri jounin did not. “I am going to assume both of you will talk to your genin teams, explain the terms of the truce to them, and why what you did was wrong. Do not make me have to talk to you again.”</p><p> </p><p>As they were allowed out of the room, the two jounin had vastly different reactions. The Iwa jounin rushed from the room, immediately finding her genin team and sitting them all down. The Kiri jounin slowly strolled from the room, seemingly happy with what he'd done, and sat down next to his team. He said nothing to them, at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure how much of your speech got into his head, sir.” Kakashi glanced at the Hokage, who was looking at the Kiri ninja suspiciously. “Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>With the pipe in the corner of his mouth, Hiruzen turned to Kakashi. “Spread the word. Keep an eye on them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When Inoichi and Shikaku stepped inside the tower, they immediately had their kids standing in front of them. Ino was talking at a rapid pace, trying to explain what had been going on. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets, looking aloof, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. The boy looked scared.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me, Shikamaru.” Dragging his son over to an empty corner, Shikaku leaned in close. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at Ino, and seeing she was busy, Shikamaru took a deep breath. “When I was a kid, you told me to make up my own mind who my friends are. You specifically asked me about Naruto.” Shikamaru met his eyes. “Obviously, you knew about Kyuubi. My question is: why not tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would it have changed how you felt about him?” Shikaku asked. “Would you have feared him?” His son shook his head. “Of course you wouldn't. So, then, why did it matter?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru leveled him with a flat look. “Maybe because, when I saw the chakra first hand, I'd know what the hell was going on, Dad.” Shikaku arched an eyebrow. “Orochimaru attacked Team 7. They fought him off, but Sasuke has this weird seal on his neck and that freak messed with Naruto's seal. He had Naruto locked inside of his head with the Kyuubi. Although Naruto got himself out, he may have messed with the seal a bit. The red chakra leaks out, now. Naruto was having a hell of a time controlling it. And, apparently, it hurts him.”</p><p> </p><p>For a long moment, Shikaku arranged this information in his mind. The secret was bound to come out eventually. No one, except the Hokage, believed the seal would hold forever. But, knowing that a sannin had messed around with it was scary. Orochimaru was brilliant, but had a severe lack of morals. A scientist through and through. If the man wanted to destroy Konoha, messing with the Kyuubi's seal would be the easiest way. “Shikamaru, answer me honestly. Does the Kyuubi influence Naruto in any way now that the seal was messed with?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Absolutely not, Dad.” Shikamaru crossed his arms. “He's still just Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku nodded. “Good. Keep an eye on him, however. Just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>By the time Kakashi finally made his way back to his kids, tray full of food and drinks in his hands, they were all awake. Sasuke had his shirt off, twisting it in his hands while Naruto examined the seal on his neck. Sakura was tapping her fingers on her knees, trying to follow along with what Naruto was rambling off. Kakashi caught bits and pieces as he sat down beside Sakura, setting the tray on the floor next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“...it doesn't have a base. I think he wrote it all himself. The poles and planes are all connected to him, I think. He has, like, complete control over it, normally.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's head jerked to the side. “Did...did you stop that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I disconnected it, but it's temporary. What I did depends on you and your willpower. If you try to pull that chakra out, you will break my seal. So, you know, don't do that.” Shrugging as Sasuke leveled him with a look, Naruto went back to examining the seal. “Just saying.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching over Kakashi, Sakura stole a sandwich off the tray. “Can it be removed at all? Or just...blocked?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's the thing.” Naruto sat back on his heels. “It's almost like this is an unfinished seal. There's room in there for...more? Every seal has a beginning, a middle, and an end. The poles, planes, and symbols make up the different parts. But, this seal? It's only got a beginning and part of a middle. It's not finished.”</p><p> </p><p>The sandwich was paused in front of Sakura's mouth. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it's not finished, how is it working?” With a hand clamped over the seal, Sasuke's eyes were wide. “It <em>has</em> to close, doesn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scratched the back of his neck. “Usually. This one...okay, so my Rasengan and your Chidori aren't finished, right?” Sasuke nodded. “They work, they are still useful, but they can be <em>more</em>. That's what's going on with your seal. It can be <em>more</em>. I just don't know what that 'more' is.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing what that seal would become, Kakashi bit his tongue. There wasn't much he could say before they would question how he knew. He did, however, have a sensei who was, undoubtedly, a fuuinjutsu master. <em>Some</em> knowledge wouldn't be questioned, would it? “Could it need something else? You said that Orochimaru bit you while he was cut in half. Maybe he didn't manage to put the entire seal down?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's what I thought at first, too.” Naruto let out a deep breath before shaking his head. “But that something isn't just <em>missing</em>, it needs to be <em>added</em>. In Dad's book, there was a seal that required blood to close it. That was what it needed added.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking from Naruto to Sakura to Kakashi, Sasuke didn't know what to do with this information. Orochimaru wanted to add...something to him? If biting him wasn't the end goal, what could it be? “Itachi said Orochimaru wanted his body. What if the thing he needs to add is...<em>himself</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“He won't.” Blue eyes hardened as they caught Sasuke's dark ones. “We won't let him. As long as you don't push against my seal, Orochimaru can't get to you. I'll learn more, Sasuke. I'll get it off of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing between the boys, Sakura bit her lip. “But...but that's not the <em>only</em> seal you need to worry about, Naruto.” She motioned in the general direction of his stomach with her free hand, sandwich half gone in the other. “What are you going to do about yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Inside his head, Naruto heard Kurama shifting around, practically felt the tails causing ripples in the shallow water. He'd never heard the fox this clearly before. The seal was breaking down, had been for a while, but the tear between Kurama and him was getting wider. Just humming behind the seal was the thrum of red chakra, waiting for a weakness, just a sliver of a chance, to get out. Naruto had never felt chakra so powerful, so all-consuming, that it burned his skin. It made him feel powerful, made him feel invincible, but it also made him hurt. It was like a fire burning through his skull, peeling his skin off piece by piece. It was terrifying. “I'm not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might not have a choice, Naruto.” Kakashi didn't want to put this much on the poor kid, especially not this early. But linking with Kurama is what helped them stay alive as long as they did during the war. Sharing Kurama's chakra with what was left of the Allied Shinobi kept many of them going far beyond their time. “You might have to harness that chakra, learn to use it.” Dark eyes snapped to him. “It's not the same as yours, Sasuke. Naruto's a jinchuuriki, has been since he was born, he didn't have a choice. We can't just remove the seal and that be it. He needs to learn how to control his power.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a dangerous look in Sasuke's eyes. “I didn't choose this, either!” His pale hands were clenched into fists as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll fix it, Sasuke!” Naruto stood up, challenging him. “Just...just get through whatever comes next and then I'll find a way. I'll skip training, I won't sleep, whatever it takes to get you back. Because this isn't you, bastard. You're an asshole, but you're not <em>angry</em> like this. These exams are going to come down to me and you, and I don't want to fight <em>this</em> version of you. I want to fight my best friend. I want to fight <em>Sasuke.</em>” He thumped his best friend on the chest. After a moment of looking each other in the eye, Naruto turned and walked toward the door. “Goin' for a walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Someone yelled his name, but he didn't stop long enough to hear who it was. The door was closed behind him with a little too much force.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The slamming door echoed through the small hallway. Several eyes turned toward the direction of the sound, but it was quickly forgotten within the rest of the chaos. Shikamaru, however, didn't look away. He watched Naruto, head down and hands shoved in his pockets, as the boy quickly made his way across the main room and ducked into one of the empty sparring rooms. Naruto didn't normally get angry. Heated, excited, agitated? Yes. But Shikamaru could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen the blonde actually angry.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping around chuunin and genin, Shikamaru poked his head around the doorway just in time to see Naruto put his fist through a straw dummy. After pulling his hand free, Naruto jammed both of them in his hair, tugging at the strands, and growled. There weren't that many people who could inspire that type of reaction from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Sasuke do, now?” Naruto jumped at Shikamaru's words, spinning around and dropping his hands at his sides. “Must have been big.” He motioned toward the large hole in the straw dummy. “Right through the chest.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's a bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru snorted. “Thought it would be something different.” He got a small laugh out of the blonde. “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“He's so frustrating! I'm trying to help him. I'm trying to fix it. That snake bastard has <em>years</em> of making that seal perfect, and he acts like I should just be able to take it off of him in a second. And then he gets all high and mighty because of...” Naruto waved in the general direction of his stomach. “Sensei's right. I don't have a choice, I have to learn how to use that chakra so I don't hurt anybody. If I mess with the seal any more, I might free Kurama and I don't want that. So, now I have to be, like, extra careful what I do. And Sasuke is just being...what's the word? Condescending!” A flicker of red broke through the crystal blue for a split second.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms, Shikamaru leaned against the wall. “Just because you're the one here with the most fuuinjutsu knowledge doesn't mean you have to take this all on by yourself. Tenten is half-decent at it, apparently. If you give me a book and ten minutes, I can get a base of it down. Ino and Sakura were the top kunoichi for a reason, not to mention Hinata's hidden intelligence.” When Naruto just looked at him, Shikamaru shrugged. “All I'm saying is you don't have to do this alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can't, Shika. I can't tell them about <em>him</em>.” He gripped the front of his shirt, right over his stomach. “What if-...they aren't you, they might not understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru pushed himself off of the wall. “Naruto, we aren't the civilians. We aren't the chuunin and jounin that just can't see past something you had no part of. Have they been influenced by their parents? Yeah, definitely. But we are genin, now. They need to grow up and make their own decisions. Choji and I, our dads told us to make up our own minds on who we're friends with. It's time they did, too. Can I promise you that all of them will be perfectly fine? No, sadly I can't. But I do know that Hinata, Shino, Lee and Tenten won't give a shit. Neji and Kiba are the wildcards, but I'm doubting they would care, either.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause. Naruto hung his head and tried to take in what Shikamaru told him. Could his luck be that good? Could the rest of his friends react the same way Team 10 did? “Do you really think it's that easy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that, with time, the whole village will stop their bullshit. Until then, you have us.” Shikamaru ruffled Naruto's hair. “Now, about Sasuke. That seal messed with his head, so some of this can be blamed on that. However, he still needs to stop pushing you. You're right, that sannin had years on you, as far as fuuinjutsu training. You might need to remind him of that.”</p><p> </p><p>The air was suddenly squeezed out of him when Naruto pulled Shikamaru into a hug. “Thanks, Shika.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Naruto left the room, and the door slammed behind him, Sakura rounded on Sasuke. Kakashi gave an effort to keep Sakura a safe distance away, but the girl was fast when she wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>“He's trying, Sasuke! He managed to fight his way out of his own seal, then built a whole new seal to stop yours. All of that happened within a span of, like, twenty minutes.” Sasuke began to open his mouth, began to have some retort, but Sakura slammed her palm over his mouth. “Probably none of this will get through, but he's only one boy. He can only do so much. Fuuinjutsu is still new to him. Stop bitching and give him <em>time</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>With eyed hard as steel, Sasuke pushed her hand away and stood up. He said nothing as he left the room, slamming the door behind him as well. With her head in her hands, Sakura growled.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi reached out, gently rubbing her back. “They'll figure it out, Sakura. This isn't for you to mediate, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are boys so...<em>frustrating</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Kakashi pulled her against him, wrapping her in a hug. “Too much testosterone, not enough brains. Well, that's what Kushina used to say about Obito and I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei!” Sakura pulled back far enough to look him in the face. “<em>You</em> were never like <em>them</em>, were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not, Sakura, I was once a teenage boy.” He tapped her on the nose. “And, yes, once upon a time, I was the Sasuke and Obito was the Naruto of our team. You, my dear, are the Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura blinked at him, her green eyes so large and inquisitive. “You don't talk about them very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I suppose I don't.” His large hand brushed pink hair out of her eyes. “I should start, though. Cathartic and all of that.” Giving her a lopsided smile, Kakashi looked at the barely eaten food tray. “Those boys are going to be starving later. They haven't eaten in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Crossing her arms, Sakura glared at the door. “Good. Let them starve. Assholes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi barked out a laugh, hugging the girl again.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The room felt too confined, the people too close. Dipping and dodging through the crowd, Sasuke made his way toward the front doors, but they were being guarded by Anbu. Not in the mood for someone to stop him, to question where he was going, Sasuke doubled back. He spied an open window that could be easily climbed to, and that was unguarded. With just a few short jumps, Sasuke ducked out of the window and climbed his way to the top of the tower. The higher up he got, the less noise he heard until it was only wind and bird calls that reached his ears.</p><p> </p><p>The rustling of leaves signaled two Anbu had settled into a tree top, not trying to hide their presence. It wasn't that the kids weren't allowed to leave the tower, so much as they weren't allowed to go <em>alone</em>. Sasuke sighed and flopped onto the hard tile, pulling his knees up to his chest. His argument with Naruto replayed in his head, as well as his one-sided argument with Sakura. Ever since Orochimaru attacked, Sasuke didn't feel like himself. The curse mark had things twisted in his head, had his mind latching on to things that shouldn't matter. Logically, he knew that. Emotionally, Sasuke was all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Sasuke nearly jumped when a voice sounded behind him. He turned around to see Hyuuga Neji standing there. “That thing on your neck, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Sasuke debated if he should tell Neji or not. But, at this point, what did it matter? He was apparently going to be stuck with it for a while, and he wouldn't always be able to hide it. Especially with the intermittent shooting pains it sent through his shoulder. “They're calling it a Cursed Seal. A sannin attacked us.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you're the reason we were all sent to the tower in a hurry?” He took a seat beside Sasuke, a respectable distance away. The Uchiha turned his head to glare at the Hyuuga. “We had already gotten our second scroll, so it wasn't such a big deal for us.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You arrived with Shikamaru's team.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Sasuke relaxed his grip on his knees. “They were there when I woke up. Getting the seal knocked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can it be removed?” Well, wasn't that the question of the century? Neji watched him, gauging his reaction. “Ah. It can but it's beyond the scope of Naruto's abilities at this current moment. Well, I haven't known him long, but he won't rest until he figures it out, I'm sure.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause while Sasuke glared at the trees ahead of him. “He blocked it. Why can't he just remove it?” Was it petulant, probably. But Sasuke was so <em>tired</em>. He constantly felt like his energy was being drained, as if just moving was a herculean effort that wore him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Without knowledge of seals, the solution seems simple. Tenten has taken great pains to disillusion me of that notion on numerous occasions.” Neji huffed out a laugh at the memory. “What I've learned is that sometimes the simplest answer isn't always the best one when it comes to fuuinjutsu. Sometimes they have to take the long way around.”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys fell in a companionable silence as the sounds of the forest chimed around them. With his legs crossed in front of him, Neji dropped into a meditative pose. Sasuke, still resting his chin on his knees, lost himself in thought. He owed Naruto an apology. It wasn't fair to push him as far as Sasuke had been. Sakura was right, Naruto was having trouble with his own seal. The possible escape of the Kyuubi was definitely more of a priority than Sasuke's shoulder pain and fatigue.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Sasuke stood up. As much as it would pain him to do so, he looked down at Neji. “Thanks, Hyuuga.” He barely got a smirk in response, which was enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Sir.” Boar stepped inside the small conference room Hiruzen had made his own. “Something...strange is happening outside. Some Anbu are reporting seeing masks that have long been retired, looking freshly painted.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the pipe from the corner of his mouth, Hiruzen took in that information. “Anbu know their own. They can't honestly think they will get away with it, do they?” Before Hiruzen could issue a capture on sight order, the Anbu interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, if I may?” It barely ever happened that Boar would interject. When he did, Hiruzen had learned to listen. The Anbu waited for the Hokage to nod before speaking again. “These Anbu look smaller, younger, sir. They almost look like children.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, wasn't that something new? Tapping his pipe on the table, Hiruzen thought carefully about what his next course of action should be. Capturing a few of them could spook the rest. However, doing nothing would not give him any answers. But, what if there was another way to get the children to open up? “Get Kakashi and Asuma. I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long before both men entered the small conference room. Boar worked fast. “You wanted to see us, Dad?” Asuma kicked the door shut behind him. “What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently there are Anbu showing up with freshly painted <em>retired</em> masks. They're small, like children.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men glanced at each other before coming to the same conclusion. “The kids Danzo trained?” Kakashi breathed out. “Sir, we can't just -”</p><p> </p><p>“If we capture some, the rest will run. We need to do this another way.” The old man pushed himself up. “No one will question if the ex-Anbu Commander steps into his old post to help clean up this mess. I'm sure Commander Mushi won't mind.” He gave Kakashi a tight smile. “Whatever you think is best, do it. See if they are acting out orders or just lost and confused.”</p><p> </p><p>After being excused, Asuma followed behind Kakashi as they headed toward an empty sparring room. “Okay.” Kakashi shut the door behind them. “If those are the children Danzo took, then they're probably lost and scared. Just looking for direction.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm pretty sure they're going to need rehabilitated. If only to remove the village hating thoughts that bastard put into their heads.” Tapping his pack of cigarettes on the heel of his hand, Asuma gave Kakashi a <em>look</em>. “We're not doing something crazy, are we?” He could see the indent of a smirk in Kakashi's mask. “What are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“We use the secret call codes to pull the Anbu in. I doubt the kids know all of our codes. They'll probably just follow the other Anbu, to fit in. Then, as they all are in the same room, we pull them aside and talk.” Kakashi spread out his hands, as if showing the plan was easy. Asuma snorted. “Do you have a better idea?”</p><p> </p><p>The man shook his head, pulling a cigarette out of the package with his teeth. “None at all.” The cigarette bounced as he talked. “I do, however, have one question. What if they run?”</p><p> </p><p>“They won't be able to.” There was a devilish smirk on Kakashi's face. “Let me find Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With slender fingers, Ino ran her hands through Sakura's short hair. “I'm going to miss braiding your hair, but having it short looks really pretty on you.” Sakura's green eyes widened. “I think I got it cleaned up okay. Might need to see a real hairdresser when we get out of here, though. Kunais aren't as good as an old-fashioned pair of scissors, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“You...you think I'm...<em>pretty</em>?” Of everything Ino said, that was the only thing Sakura's brain latched onto.</p><p> </p><p>Pale eyes narrowed in confusion. “Um, yeah. Of course I do. I've always thought you were pretty, Sakura.” A stray piece of pink hair slid onto Sakura's forehead. Ino gently brushed it away. She didn't miss the breath Sakura let out as her fingers touched Sakura's skin. “Besides, I'm not the only one who thinks so. Naruto used to have a thing for you, remember? And Lee currently does.” Sakura rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not interested. In either of them, actually.” She sighed. “I love Naruto, but as my brother not romantically. Same with Sasuke. Lee...he's a little <em>much</em>, you know? I just...I want what Yua and Akira have. I want to fall in love with my best friend.” Sakura's heart ached to be sitting at the small dango shop, watching the two women dance around each other while working, lacing their fingers together whenever they had the chance. There was a strange look on Ino's face, one Sakura had never seen before. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino blinked before plastering on a fake smile. “Yeah! I'm great! Oh, I heard they're going to post the tournament bracket pretty soon. Nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” Sakura took a look around the room. “Well, maybe a little afraid of that kid with the huge gourd on his back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the girl with a huge sword?” Ino teased. Sakura smiled back at her, all teeth and squinted eyes. “You know, that smile is terrifying since I know what you can do.” They both dissolved into giggles once more.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke finally found Naruto, he was handing Kakashi a bundle of seals. Ruffling the blonde hair, Kakashi smiled at the boy before noticing Sasuke standing not far away. Something was whispered to the kid before Kakashi walked away. With his head down, Naruto's bright blonde hair hung over his eyes. Where the headband was, Sasuke wasn't sure. Naruto looked so tired, so frustrated, and Sasuke knew he had a lot to do with that. A hot wash of shame came over him when he thought about what stress Naruto had to be feeling. An internal conflict between his innate drive to help people, keep people safe, and helping himself. Which should come first? Truth be told, Naruto could only do one at a time. Both seals would take time to unravel and figure out. There weren't enough hours in the day for both.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sasuke could speak, or even reach out, a tan hand gripped his wrist, pulling him into an empty sparring room. Sasuke had come close to tripping over his own feet with the speed of which he was pulled. Once inside, and a door slammed shut behind them, Sasuke tried to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth. “Shut up and let me talk a minute.” Sasuke blinked before slowly nodding his head, surprised. “You're my best friend. I want to help you. I want to take that seal off of you. But, with my own seal messing up, I'm afraid I hurt you. I don't know what all this red chakra can do to people. It...it <em>hurts</em> when it comes out. I don't want it to hurt anyone else. Seals require chakra, even removing them. If any of that red chakra comes out, and hurts you, then I will never forgive myself. As much as I don't want to, Sasuke, I have to work on my own seal before I can remove yours. I'm being selfish, but I think I have to be, this time.” He took a deep breath. “I'm sorry. I know it's messing with your head, and I know you're mad, but -”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling Naruto's hand away from his mouth, Sasuke vehemently shook his head. “I'm not mad, you idiot. Not at you. I'm...I'm sorry. For pushing you.” Naruto opened and closed his mouth a couple times. “You're not being selfish for not wanting to hurt anyone. I am seriously going to slap Kiba for putting that idea into your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke -”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's your turn to shut up.” Sasuke pushed his, admittedly, long bangs back. “You...you were right. I'm not me right now. Sometimes I feel myself getting...I don't think angry is the right word. Frustrated, maybe? You stopped the thoughts, Naruto. And I am glad you did. It's my emotions it's messing with, now. If I start getting...well, like that, tell me. I'll try to stop. Don't let me push you. I don't want to.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile Naruto gave Sasuke was blinding. “You do realize you gave me permission to tell you when you're an asshole, right?” Sasuke's answer was to pull Naruto into a headlock.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>What should have been an easy mission very quickly dissolved into a clusterfuck. Team Kiri had been torn apart, quite literally. All Reiko could think was how angry the Mizukage would be when they returned. As they were on their way to attack that Uchiha, another genin team attacked them. The fight should have been easy. Shouldn't have taken them long. Then that green powder hit Michi in the face.</p><p> </p><p>The way Michi screamed would be forever seared into their minds. It was like nothing they'd ever heard. A high pitched, piercing scream that showed how much pain she was in. She grabbed at her head, her chest, her stomach, eyes wide with fear, and then <em>something</em> ripped itself out of her. It was gone, like it had melded with the foliage around them, in an instant. Michi fell against a tree, eyes still open, still widened in fear, and a large hole that ran from her chest to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Reiko and Hiroki were found moments later by their jounin sensei. They were told to go to the tower, to get to safety. When they tried to explain what happened to Michi, the body was gone. All that was left was a blood trail that led into the woods. Takakao-sensei promised to find out what happened and practically pushed the kids toward the tower. Neither of them had heard anything, since.</p><p> </p><p>In Kiri, you are taught to finish the mission, no matter what. It doesn't matter who or what gets in your way, the mission will always come first. No exceptions. So, Reiko and Hiroki sat inside the tower, trying to get their bearings and put themselves back on track. They had a mission to complete. If only they could get Michi's screams from their minds...</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A call went out after lunch. Sandaime ordering all of the participants to gather in the main room. It was a tight squeeze to get every team in a line, but they had managed. A chuunin stood beside the Hokage, reading off the names of teams who were unable to get a second scroll, explaining they could try again next exam with no prejudice. It did little to placate the kids, some of which were from lands far away, but Sandaime held firm to his ruling. Three by three, they left the tower through the hidden tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>As the names were called, more and more room opened up. The teams began spreading further apart just so they could breathe. In the end, only 8 teams remained. Even out of those 8, the number thinned out even more. One member of Iwa, who had a dislocated shoulder and a broken ankle, decided to remove himself. Then two members of Taki left.</p><p> </p><p>Only 20 participants entered:</p><p> </p><p>Team 7: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto<br/>Team 8: Kiba, Shino and Hinata<br/>Team 10: Shikamaru, Ino and Choji<br/>Team Gai: Lee, Neji and Tenten</p><p>Team Sand: Gaara, Kankuro and Temari<br/>Team Kiri: Hiroki and Reiko<br/>Team Iwa: Kazuki and Nobu<br/>Team Taki: Fuu</p><p> </p><p>On a huge television hanging on the far wall, a tournament bracket appeared. Hayate stepped forward, pointing toward the screen. “This is the first round of the preliminaries. A 'last one standing' match between two of you. Winner moves on. When we get down to 8 participants, they will move on to the finals. You have a month to prepare and train.” Turning toward the screen, he read the first match on the screen. “Choji and Reiko stay down here. The rest of you, get on the balcony and watch. No interfering.”</p><p> </p><p>They'd barely had 8 hours to prepare themselves. Most of them were still covered in dirt, blood and grime from their time spent in the forest. Reiko barely looked like he was standing, let alone prepared to fight. Choji had longer to recover, and didn't use nearly as much chakra in the forest. He glanced up at his friends. Shikamaru smiled at him, Ino cheered, and Sasuke gave him a nod. Yeah, he could do this.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>A room full of Anbu stared back at Kakashi. Asuma stood on his right side, while the current commander stood on his left. The reporting Anbu was right, these were just children. Commander Mushi wasn't quite onboard with Kakashi's plan, but knew better than to tell the former commander what to do. Instead, he just stood silent as Kakashi placed a seal on each of the Anbu. They were all in a line, all waiting their turns.</p><p> </p><p>The children were barely containing how antsy they were. They kept glancing at each other, using hand signs that Kakashi didn't know. The seal he placed on the regular Anbu was useless. It would do absolutely nothing but give them a small hit of chakra and fade away. Naruto wrote those up on the fly for him, absolutely easy for his current skill set. The seals Kakashi placed on the children were different. They'd taken Naruto time to create, way back when they'd first moved into the house. They were actual tracking seals. The boy was thorough. Once applied, they could only be removed by the one who applied them. Meaning no one but Kakashi could stop the tracking seal. Hidden in his pouch was the call paper. It allowed him to track each of the seals, find them immediately.</p><p> </p><p>With that finally done, Kakashi moved on to phase two of his plan: plant the seeds of trust.</p><p> </p><p>“With the appearance of a rogue ninja, especially one at the rank of sannin, comes protocols within the Anbu. First and foremost, you are the eyes and ears of whom you're protecting. You will know they are in danger <em>before</em> they do. Since we don't know exactly what Orochimaru wants, it is your duty to protect any high ranking officials, prominent families, and the Research and Development teams. Pair off. Protect them from any enemy. I trust you to choose what that will entail.” As Kakashi talked, the kids were standing stock still. However, at his final words, their resolve began to crumble.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had given them what Danzo never had. He'd given them a <em>choice</em>. He'd trusted them and their instincts. They weren't put in predetermined pairs. They weren't given strict orders with no wiggle room. They had the opportunity to <em>choose</em> something on their own.</p><p> </p><p>The call sign Kakashi had used was one he'd developed when Tenzo was still a risk. It was to show there was a problem within the ranks, someone with the potential to do harm, but was still loyal. It warned of someone under Danzo's control who was on the brink of turning over. When he dismissed the group, Kakashi was happy to see the seasoned Anbu each taking one of the children with them. They knew what they were doing, were trained to handle a situation quite similar to this one. If any issues arise, Kakashi could trust the Anbu would handle it appropriately.</p><p> </p><p>The children would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Now to go see <em>his</em> children.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prelims start next chapter! Woot!</p><p>I think you <i>might</i> be surprised at who goes up against who. ;) Mwahahahaha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay lovelies, the prelims have <i>officially</i> started! To help you follow along, I have the tournament brackets I've been following. (Just so you know, I went through a lot of pain to figure it out.) I just want you all to be able to follow along and not get confused. </p>
<p>https://i.imgur.com/lpNqGht.png<br/>https://i.imgur.com/YdvdpGo.png</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sizing up his opponent was easy. Sasuke had taught Choji how to do that. Whoever this kid was, looking dirty and half-dead on his feet, he was projecting a hidden strength Choji had to be wary of. What had Choji concerned was, the kid just looked <em>sick</em>. Sweat dripped off of him, landing in droplets on the floor. He heard someone yell out, yelling the kid's name, before he finally raised his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are of the Akimichi clan. Your movements will be slow, yet powerful. I cannot let them touch me.” With his arm, the kid wiped sweat off his brow. He looked down, watching as the droplets hit the floor. “My name is Reiko. We have come a long way to fight, but you are not the target I require. Lucky for you, this match will be over soon.” Holding his arms in front of him, palms down, Reiko pulled the droplets from the floor. They hovered in the air, shimmering in the artificial lighting, before shooting toward Choji. Dropping to the floor, Choji hugged the ground as the droplets hit the wall behind him. Cement dust plumed out around them. The water was hard enough to embed itself into the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kunai flew out of the dust, heading straight for Reiko's head. Tilting his head to the side, the kunai whizzed past him, the point getting buried in the wall. As the dust died down, a large hand shot out from what was left of it. Choji stormed forward, large hand squeezed into a fist. Reiko ducked, the fist cracking the cement wall, leaving a large crater. When the hand retracted, the Kiri genin began to laugh. However, he soon found it hard to breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kunai Choji had previously threw was grasped tightly in his, now normal sized, hand. Tied to the handle was razor-thin ninja wire. Choji had used his punch to wrap it around Reiko's throat. All that could be seen of it was it glinting in the light and the indentation it made around the pale boy's neck. Pulling it in small increments, Choji slowly constricted Reiko's breathing, slowly turning the boy's face blue. First Reiko hit his knees, grasping at the wire with blunt nails. Then, once his eyes rolled back in his head, the boy fell flat on his face. Reiko was unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning down to check the boy, Hayate stood back up and waved in the medics. “Winner: Choji.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls cheered, yelling his name. Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, both nodding at each other. Naruto bounced on his heels, shouting Choji's name. Once he made his way up the stairs and onto the balcony, Choji was surrounded by the girls, all hugging him. His face was red when they let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job, Choji.” Asuma clapped him on the back. “You did amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sasuke versus Nobu.” Hayate called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto turned around, looking Sasuke straight in the eyes. “Do not use your chakra. You're strong enough without it. I'm serious, Sasuke. You'll tear my seal off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That includes the Sharingan.” Kakashi supplied, patting him on the back. “You'll have to go back to your roots.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A searing pain shot through him, making his knees weak and his teeth grit together. Sasuke grabbed at his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut, hissing through the pain. He knew what he would see when he opened his eyes. His team asking him to forfeit, calling him weak, thinking he can't handle anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Naruto poked him in the chest. When Sasuke looked at him, he just saw Naruto giving him a lopsided smile. “When you're done whining, your opponent is waiting.” Sasuke just blinked. They weren't telling him to give up? Relief flooded through him. “Go, bastard. Don't embarrass us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke huffed out a laugh before lightly smacking Naruto upside the head. “Moron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His opponent, Nobu, had an Iwa headband tied around his neck and brown hair in a mohawk. The boy stood with one hand on his hip and the other pointing at Sasuke. “He's sick, or hurt, or something. I want a new opponent. I want an actual challenge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sasuke, can you fight?” He nodded at Hayate. “Okay, then let's get this over with.” Completely ignoring the complaints Nobu was still yelling out, Hayate called for the match to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brown haired boy looked at Sasuke and shrugged. “It's your funeral.” Then, with a smirk, he added, “You're an Uchiha, right? So you already know all about funerals.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a low blow. It was Nobu's attempt at psyching Sasuke out. He vaguely heard Naruto yell something out, but Sasuke's attention was centered on Nobu. He would enjoy kicking this kid's ass. Then the shooting pain happened again. It hit hard enough that it sent Sasuke to his knees. By the time the pain died down and Sasuke could focus again, the boy was gone. There was no trace of him. Until something connected with his jaw, sending Sasuke flying up in the air. Nobu had came out of the ground, right below Sasuke. When he landed, flat on his back, Nobu had already ducked under the ground again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It went on like that, Sasuke trying to figure out where Nobu would come out next. The kid was too fast, had no pattern to discern, and was keeping Sasuke off balance. Over and over again Nobu would pop out of the ground, land a hit, and dive back under. Sasuke had barely gotten off a handful of hits, and none of them were enough to slow the kid down. A knee-jerk reaction of pulling his Sharingan out only aggravated the seal further. The pain caused him to miss Nobu coming back out of the ground, getting a hard hit on Sasuke's rib cage and causing him to slide backwards. He had to do something, <em>anything</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke couldn't pull a lot of chakra, but he could get just a bit. Just a hint. Not enough to do much with. Barely enough to activate a seal. Jolting, Sasuke remembered a long-forgotten seal he and Naruto had created way back when they still lived in Kakashi's apartment. Digging through his pouch, Sasuke's fingers closed over the piece of sealing paper. The tension eased out of his stance as he stood still, letting Nobu come to him. This would be easy, now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Nobu surfaced, Sasuke slapped the seal on the first piece of exposed skin he saw. Still half in the ground, Nobu froze, eyes wide and face slack. The genjutsu seal wouldn't last long since Sasuke could only use a small hit of chakra, but it would last long enough. Grabbing Nobu by the hair, Sasuke pulled him out of the ground. Before the kid could come back to himself, Sasuke had to keep him off the ground. Training with Lee gave him an idea how he could do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking, Nobu looked around, confused. When his eyes focused, Sasuke was standing in front of him, arm pulled back and fist at the ready. He tilted to the side in an attempt to miss the punch, instead getting in the perfect position for Sasuke to slide across the ground and kick Nobu straight up in the air. In the end, the move almost resembled Lee's Hidden Lotus, but not quite. It was Sasuke's spin, his Uchiha flair, that sent the boy crashing, head first, into the hard ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Nobu lay there, not moving, Sasuke leaned over him. “Don't talk about the Uchiha clan ever again.” A swift kick of his sandal to the temple sent Nobu into unconsciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner: Sasuke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It surprised no one when the squirrelly Iwa genin lost to the Kiri girl with the huge trident. Sakura's eyes were focused on it and the lightning that could arc across the metal. She couldn't gush about it for long, however, because the match was over almost as soon as it started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hayate turned to the television, waiting for the next match-up to flash on the screen. “Gaara versus Hinata.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Konoha side of the room went deathly silent. They all turned to look at Hinata. In an instant, Naruto was in front of her. “Hinata. Don't do this. Forfeit.” His blue eyes were wild. “Please, Hinata. Trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I have been t-training hard, Naruto.” She had a look in her eyes, a pressing need to prove herself in the eyes of everyone. “I w-want to fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something akin to panic bubbled up in Naruto. With a quick glance toward his team, Naruto pulled the girl aside. Sasuke, Sakura and Team 10 all looked at each other, but didn't interfere. “I know you want to fight, Hinata. I'm not saying you're weak. I believe in you. I-” Shikamaru had told him Hinata wouldn't care. Shikamaru told him Hinata wouldn't be scared. If it would help convince her? “I am...I am the jinchuuriki for Konoha.” A gasp left Hinata. “I have the Kyuubi, Kurama. He...he can sense another bijuu inside Gaara. The seal is broken and it's in Gaara's head. He's too dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-Thank you for t-telling me, Naruto.” Hinata gave him a small smile. “But I w-want to fight. I have t-trained so hard. L-Let me show it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a determined look in her eyes, Hinata walked past everyone and headed down the stairs. Gaara was already there, waiting, with his arms crossed. His pale green eyes bore into Hinata as she stood across from him. The small girl with the timid eyes was not a threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gaara watched as the girl turned around and looked up at the crowd. A boy with the same eyes as her nodded. Whatever they said without words seemed to bolster the girl's spirit. She stood up straight and dropped into a fighting stance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>We need more blood</em>. Mother's voice echoed through his head. <em>Make her bleed.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gaara didn't want to kill, again. That stupid kid in the forest deserved to bleed for Mother. He wouldn't let them alone. This girl was too weak. She wasn't a challenge. Mother still wanted blood. She was getting excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The proctor started the match, but Gaara stayed still. He didn't have to move. Mother would protect him. The sand worked for him. The small girl took a deep breath before veins popped out around her eyes. A doujutsu. Interesting. His chakra reached for his sand, making it swirl around him. The small girl hadn't moved. She was trying to read him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We need blood.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing else would make Mother happy, now. She was getting excited. Gaara knew it wouldn't be long before her voice would drown out his thoughts. He had to work fast. A tendril of sand shot toward her, but she hit it with her palm. The sand rained down to the ground before skittering back toward Gaara. Another tendril shot toward her, stronger, sharper, but she deflected it as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not worth my effort.” He tried to ignore Mother's voice in his head yelling for blood. “It makes no difference if you fight or not, you will not win.” The next tendril he shot out was easy for her to deflect. It was the one that came from underground that got her. Gaara watched as the small girl flew through the air and landed on her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone yelled from up on the balcony, but Gaara paid no mind. They were not important. The girl laying on the ground was his concern. She wasn't moving. Was she dead? Mother was getting excited, again. Mother was calling for blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl, very slowly, got to her feet. Mother hissed in his head, complaining about Gaara's weakness. It was something he heard often. Gaara didn't want to kill. Mother saw that as a weakness. The girl was dropping into her fighting stance again. She still wanted to fight. Didn't she realize it was futile?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl kept attacking, over and over, even though it was useless. Her attacks were not hurting Gaara, were not doing anything but leaving her open for attack. She didn't have the skill set to fight him. Mother was getting louder and louder in his head. No matter what he did, this girl kept getting up. Mother was <em>screaming</em>. She had already saw Gaara draw blood. The girl had crimson trailing down her face, dripping onto her jacket. Mother wanted <em>more</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried to spare you.” Gaara stood still as the girl pushed herself up, arms and legs shaking. “You should have stayed down.” He winced as Mother demanded more. “Mother must be appeased.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gathered the sand in front of him in a huge ball. From the center a large fist broke through, heading straight for the girl. This was it. She would not get up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of chirping birds echoed through the tower as a mix of bright white and bright blue lightning cut through the sand. When it dispersed, dropping back onto the floor, a jounin stood in front of the girl. Gaara expected hate to be in the ninja's eyes. The only visible eye had a look of...sadness? Is that what that emotion is? He couldn't think too well through Mother's yelling in his head. A hand clapped down on his shoulder as the proctor announced the match over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A female jounin jumped down, leading the girl away from the battle area and toward medics that were standing off to the side. They sat her on a stretcher before leading the girl away. Gaara didn't want the girl to die, he just wanted her to stay down. That lightning, however...his eyes snapped back to the jounin who had stopped his attack. What jutsu was that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner: Gaara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hayate announced a five minute break as they repaired the floor. Earth-style ninja worked at resetting the cracks and divots created by the previous matches. Naruto hung his head, feeling responsible for Hinata's pain. Kurenai-sensei came back in, giving everyone a rundown on Hinata's injuries. Broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, pulled tendon in her calf...every additional injury made Naruto feel worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't do this to yourself.” Kakashi put an arm around the boy's shoulders. “You did what you could. You told her the truth. What happens after that is not your fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura hooked her arm through his, holding Naruto close against her. “Hinata will be fine. Nothing she has going on requires more than a medic to treat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn't cause this, Naruto.” Sasuke stood on the other side of Sakura, elbows on the railing. “Hinata chose to fight. She wanted to show that she could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She did really good.” Sakura said with a smile. “From what she started with to how she is now? That was damn good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another hand, softer, gentler, tugged at Naruto's other arm. When he turned his head, Kurenai-sensei had knelt down beside Naruto. “Sweetheart, listen to me. Hinata chose to fight because she wanted to prove to herself she could. It wouldn't have mattered what any of us said, she still would have went. This isn't your fault. This isn't my fault. This isn't anyone's fault. Hinata <em>chose</em> to fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She got hurt.” Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together. “She didn't have to do that. No one would have been mad or upset if she didn't fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft hand gently cupped his cheek. “<em>She</em> would have been upset.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't placate Naruto by much, but the boy did nod. Kurenai patted his cheek before standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen up!” Hayate yelled out, voice rising above the buzz of the crowd. “The winners of these next matches will move on to the finals. The finals will be held one month from tomorrow. You will know who your opponent is before you leave here today.” The screen flickered behind him, the names of the next match lighting up. “Choji and Fuu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an excited yell before a girl with green hair and orange eyes leaped off the balcony. She landed, gracefully, on the battle area before throwing up a fist. “Yes! I'm so ready!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Kid.</em> Naruto jolted when Kurama talked. He sounded so much closer, now. His voice was louder, as if right next to Naruto's ear. <em>That girl, she's like you. She holds Chomei. Warn your pudgy friend.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Choji.” Naruto turned around, catching the boy before he made it to the stairs. “That girl is like me. Be careful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choji's eyes widened a bit before he nodded. “Thanks, Naruto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the boy made his way back to the battle area, Kiba noticed how Shino stiffened. “Yo, what's wrong, Shino?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That girl's chakra. It feels like bug-style ninjutsu. Why?” Shino looked at Kiba out of his peripheral vision, seeing the Inuzuka shrug. “It's strange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiba snorted. “A lot about you is strange, Shino. That doesn't surprise me.” He clapped Shino on the shoulder. “When the fight is over, you can ask her. She might tell you, who knows?” After a beat, he added, “How's Hinata?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She will be okay. She is proud of herself.” Before Hinata was taken away, Shino had hidden an insect on her jacket. The team may not be able to follow her, but they deserved to know what was going on. “As she should be.” Kiba nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the balcony, Naruto was filling in his team about the third jinchuuriki in the room. He kept sending nervous glances in Choji's direction, afraid the boy got hurt like Hinata did. But this girl seems...different. She doesn't feel tormented like Gaara does. It's almost as if she's...<em>happy</em> with her bijuu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Her bijuu is Chomei. Nanabi, as you humans call him.</em> Kurama sighed. <em>Some of the bijuu stop fighting and just become friendly with their vessels. It's humiliating.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto tilted his head, considering Kurama's words. Wasn't Kurama friendly with him? He'd helped Naruto stop the red chakra, tried to help stop the pain it was causing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shut up, brat. I only did that because I didn't want you using my chakra. It had nothing to do with you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smirking, Naruto let the grumpy fox believe what he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Down on the battle area, Fuu was humming with restless energy. Chomei was trying to be a calming presence, but Fuu was already too far gone. She was bouncing from one foot to the other, shaking out her arms and stretching her neck. “I've got this. I've got this.” When Choji finally took his spot across from her, she smiled at him. “You did great in the first fight! I really enjoyed watching it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, thanks.” Choji wasn't sure if the girl was telling the truth or not, but he gave her a small smile back. “Are you ready?” Fuu nodded, very enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hayate stepped up, looked to each kid. “Alright, start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuu was <em>fast</em>. Before Hayate finished his sentence, she was beside Choji, ready to strike. Had he not spent time training with Sasuke, Choji would have been thrown against the wall. But Sasuke worked on his speed, and how fast his reaction time was. Ducking at the last second, Fuu's round kick buzzed over his head. Choji threw his leg out, catching enough of Fuu's ankle to throw off her balance. Instead of falling, the girl just backflipped out of the way. Before she fully righted herself, Choji threw shuriken at her feet, making her push into another flip to avoid them. With chakra pushed to his feet, Choji ran to where she would land, ready for a kick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Choji felt himself become weightless, lifted off the ground. All around him was a shiny netting he didn't even see coming. He kicked, grabbed at the net, ripped with his nails, but nothing worked. It held tight, holding him off the ground while being suspended by connecting to the ceiling. Something was pulling at his chakra, draining it out of him. It was the netting, it was absorbing chakra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he was entirely drained, Choji grew his body, pushing the netting to its limit. Slowly, the holes got bigger and bigger until the netting began to snap. He could see Fuu holding her hands out, trying to stop him from breaking the netting, but Choji was growing too fast. Her orange eyes were wide as she took in his new size.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, shit!” Fuu exclaimed, jumping back as a fist cratered the ground. She watched as he reeled back for another hit. He was slower in this form. Well, she could use that to her advantage. Forming the hand signs for her Scale Powder technique, she blew the fine substance from her mouth. The area filled up with powder that shined so bright, Choji was forced to shield his eyes. The people on the balcony hid their eyes, also.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling just a bit of Chomei's chakra, Fuu leveled Choji with a hit that sent his overgrown body backwards. He landed with a loud thud that forced his body back to its original size. With the chakra that was absorbed by the netting combined with what he used with the Multi-Size Technique had the boy running low. Combine that with his inability to <em>see</em>, and Fuu's next attack completely knocked the boy unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up, Fuu threw up her fists. Until she remembered that no one could see her in the bright light. It was beginning to clear up, so all Fuu could do at this point was wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Hayate could finally see, he walked over to check on Choji before waving in the medics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner: Fuu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji honestly thought his fight with Kiba would be easy. When their names were called, Neji cockily strutted down the stairs and took the far side of the battle area. With his arms crossed, he waited as Kiba and Akamaru took their places across from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so going down, Neji!” Kiba was cocky. It was always his downfall during training. He'd overcompensate, as he always did during taijutsu training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then that Neji realized he'd never actually seen Kiba do his family's jutsu. He knew, abstractly, what they could do, but he'd never witnessed it. Well, maybe the cocky kid had one over on Neji after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From up on the balcony, Ino leaned in close to Sakura. “Wanna take bets? Winner makes dinner.” She watched as Sakura smirked from beside her. “Kiba wins.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Her green eyes were wide as she looked at Ino. “Are you serious? No, Neji will win.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ino shrugged. “Guess we will see. I want homemade sushi, by the way.” Sakura frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two betting on your teammates?” The girls didn't even look sorry when they glanced at Asuma. “I can't believe you two.” He gave them both a stern look. “Didn't your sensei teach you better? You need to give parameters to your bet, so whoever loses can't wiggle out of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punching Asuma in the arm, Kurenai shot him a dirty look. “That is not how you reprimand students, Asuma. You need to lead by example.” She leaned forward. “Ino, honey, <em>when</em> Kiba wins, Sakura can still say the bet was only friendly and doesn't count. Make sure you shake on it. Make it official.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both of you are terrible.” Kakashi chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within moments of the fight starting, the battle area was destroyed. Kiba combined his Earth Release with Fang Over Fang and made mole hills and tunnels underground. Neji's Palm Rotation was causing round craters all over. Realizing early that he wasn't familiar with Inuzuka clan jutsu, Neji knew that if Kiba played this smart, he could easily keep Neji from getting a good hit on him. But, that was a big <em>if</em>. Neji knew that Kiba was cocky, that he overestimated his abilities. This whole match could be over before it began, if Kiba kept that mindset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Kiba seemed to have learned some humility and patience. He and Akamaru worked well together, coordinating attacks to give them the most advantage. It took a long time, and a lot of chakra, for Neji to <em>finally</em> have Kiba where he wanted him. At the last minute, just as Neji was finishing up his 64 Palms, Akamaru had substituted with Kiba, The pup was laying still, obviously hurt. Grabbing Akamaru, Kiba retreated underground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji took the brief moment to assess himself. His hands were torn and blistered from Kiba's attacks and his own. His chakra was low, limiting his vision with the Byakugan. Realizing that if Kiba didn't attack him from straight on, he would be hard pressed to react. When the ground began to rumble, Neji dropped into his stance, his legs were shaking and arm weak. Kiba was slower, his own chakra running low, as he drilled out of the ground and aimed for Neji. Slamming his abused hands into the oncoming attack, Neji broke through an Earth clone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another drill shot out toward him, sloppier than the last. Time and time again, Neji had proven that, unless the rotation was perfect, he could easily knock the Inuzuka out of it with one hit. The rotation may be impressive, but Neji's counter made every run hurt. Figuring this would be no different than any other time, Neji slammed his palm into the drill, only for it to pass right through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Genjutsu?”</em> Neji's face was slack with shock. Since when could Kiba do that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could fully process what had just happened, the real Kiba slammed into him, sending them both landing hard into the ground. They both lay where they landed, out of breath and out of chakra. Now, it was down to whoever could get up first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd watched them, waiting with baited breath, to see who would get up first. Kiba rolled over on his side, groaning, but that was all the further he got. Trying to push himself up, Neji planted a hand on the ground, only to hiss out when pain shot up his arm. Putting a knee under himself, Kiba tried to push himself up, again, but his legs gave out. He collapsed back on the ground with a thud. Neji rolled over, using his forearms to push him up. He managed to, shakily, get onto his knees. Kiba cursed, wrapping an arm around his middle, as he tried to get on his knees. His arms were shaking, barely able to hold his weight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner is whoever can get on their feet.” Hayate called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys' eyes met before both giving it one last push. Kiba finally made it to his knees and Neji had one foot planted on the ground. By mere microseconds, Neji staggered to his feet first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a smug look on her face, Sakura leaned over to Ino. “I'm thinking curry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner: Neji.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Earth-style chuunin fanned out, all scratching their heads as they tried to repair the floor. Kiba remained on his knees, watching as medics came rushing in and gingerly placed Akamaru on a small stretcher. Staggering over, Neji looked down at him. His victory was sweet, seeing as how hard he worked for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I underestimated you, Inuzuka.” Kiba looked up at him, cuts and scrapes all over his face. “It almost cost me the match. It was an honor to face you, Kiba.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at Neji, Kiba smirked. “Yeah.” He held out his hand, index and middle finger held up, the Sign of Reconciliation. “It was good to face you, too, Hyuuga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile played on Neji's face as he returned the gesture, lightly hooking his two fingers around Kiba's. Then, extending his forearm, he helped Kiba to his shaky feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the boys had gone to the medics, and the floor was repaired, Hayate took his spot again. The television flickered to life before two more names flashed on the screen. “Shikamaru and Kankuro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, Shikamaru, actually give this an effort.” Ino begged. “You've trained so hard!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru walked past her. “Troublesome woman.” Choji hid his smirk in his bag of chips. Ino glared at his retreating back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shikamaru, with his aloof attitude, stood opposite of Kankuro, hands still in his pockets. The large wrapped object on Kankuro's back made a rattling sound as he swung it off. It made a thud as the bottom hit the ground. Hayate started the match and neither boy moved. With his hands still in his pockets, Shikamaru rolled his shoulders and leaned against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Kankuro yelled out. “Come at me! Fight!” Shikamaru just shrugged. “Well, if you won't make the first move, then I will!” His puppet, Karasu, was revealed when the wrappings slowly fell away. A ratty cloak covered a wooden body with four arms and two legs. On it's wooden face were three unblinking eyes, the third of which was almost hidden under shaggy brown hair. With a twitch of his fingers chakra shot out, thin and thread-like. “Karasu will make this fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the puppet came careening at him, Shikamaru hit his knees, barely missing the hit. One wooden fist made a dent in the cement wall behind him. When Kankuro pulled the puppet back, a very thin shadow followed. Ino was right, Shikamaru had trained hard. Now, he could stretch the shadows so thin you could barely see them. After making the connection, Shikamaru stood back up and resumed his position against the wall. “You missed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From behind a one-way glass wall, Hiruzen felt Shikaku and Inoichi walk into the room. They were helping with the investigation into Orochimaru, but nothing said they couldn't take a moment to watch their children fight. With his arms crossed, Shikaku looked out at his son, standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets. The puppet attacked again and again, constantly seeming to miss by mere centimeters each time. It was just enough that his son would take a step to the side, or tilt his head away. He snorted, shaking his head at his son's antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenten was amazed. She kept watching as Kankuro got more and more upset, his attacks becoming more and more uncoordinated. “Oh my! Shikamaru is so skilled! He's just reading the attacks, dodging, he's-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asuma, Ino, and Choji all interrupted her. “He's lazy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ino rolled her eyes, laying her head on Sakura's shoulder. Asuma was pinching the bridge of his nose, realizing how brilliant Shikamaru was in using all his training to come up with an even lazier way to fight. Choji was smiling from ear to ear, proud of his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Looking from the fight to Asuma, Tenten looked surprised. “But...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large hand clamped onto her shoulder. “Tenten, if there is a lazy way to do something, Shikamaru will figure it out.” Asuma pointed over at Kankuro as he leaned down close to her ear. “He's not reading anything. He's attached his shadows to the puppet. Kankuro <em>thinks</em> he's controlling it, but Shikamaru is using his shadows to alter the course at the last second.” Her eyes widened. “Yeah. He's fighting without fighting, the lazy brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How has puppet man not figured it out yet?” Ino sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Playing with Kankuro was fun and all, but Shikamaru was running out of chakra. He'd kept up the ruse longer than he thought, though. All that chakra reserve training was working. Now to put a stop to this puppet nonsense. Dropping down onto one knee, he put his hands together and thickened the shadow connecting him to the puppet. Tendrils of shadow branched out, wrapping around the multiple wooden arms. “Shadow Summoning connected successfully.” With a smirk, he pulled the shadows, pulling the wooden arms straight out. Shikamaru watched as Kankuro's eyes widened, watching as the shadows pulled the arms harder and harder. “Now to remove the issue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Wait!” Kankuro yelled out. Cracking and popping could be heard before the arms came off, along with <em>many</em> tiny pieces flying around the battle area. Cursing, Kankuro threw his hands up as the rest of the puppet slowly fell apart, laying in a heap on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shadows maybe have been underestimated, Shikamaru realized. No matter how small, everything has a shadow. He <em>may</em> have miscalculated. Rubbing the back of his neck, Shikamaru offered an apology, but it wasn't well received. With a growl, the Suna teen came running, arm back and fist poised. He'd been training with Team 7 for long enough that Shikamaru knew how to dodge and retaliate. Ducking under Kankuro's fist, Shikamaru swept the teen's leg out from under him, sending Kankuro flying, face first, into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, Kankuro grabbed at his nose and rolled over, blood spurting through the cracks in his fingers. He stayed on the ground, cursing and spitting out blood, as Hayate walked over. “Do you concede?” With a glare, Kankuro nodded. Hayate waved in the medics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner: Shikamaru.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shino and Sasuke.” Hayate read the next match off the television screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurenai looked between the two boys. “Oh, interesting match up.” She pat Shino on the back as he walked past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto.” Sasuke had done some <em>very</em> quick thinking. Although painful, he could pull a tiny bit of chakra. It should be just enough to activate a paper bomb. He'd have to rely on taijutsu and clever strategy to make it through. “Do you have paper bombs? Kunai tags?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Digging through his pouch, Naruto pulled out a storage scroll. Kneeling to the floor, Sasuke dug through the tools Naruto had stored away. Once he had his pouch stocked up, Sasuke thanked him. “Your seal -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to trust me, idiot. I know what I'm doing.” He met Naruto's eyes. “I won't break your seal.” After a beat, Naruto nodded and worked on storing what Sasuke didn't take back into the scroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura bounced over, sword swaying on her back. “You've got this, Sasuke!” She was rewarded with a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The random attacks of pain his shoulder was having weren't coming as frequently. He'd gone the entire previous match without one. He could do this. “Sasuke.” A familiar hand clamped down on his, unaffected, shoulder. “I am proud of you.” His eyes met Kakashi's, seeing the sincerity there. Something warm settled in Sasuke's chest. He gave a sharp nod before making his way down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shino had his hands in his pockets, waiting for the Uchiha to take his place. “I will not take it easy on you, Sasuke. Why? Because that would not be fair to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Sasuke readied his stance. He'd sparred with Shino in the academy, and the kid wasn't bad. Aburame style combined two types together and mixed in the insects. The problem with Shino, however, was that his bugs tended to protect him instinctively. They were willing to die to protect their master. So, if Sasuke thinned the numbers a bit...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Hayate said they could start, Shino gathered his kikaichu around him in a dome. Some broke off from the group, a tentacle of insects that shot out at Sasuke. Dodging out of the way, Sasuke threw a kunai towards Shino. A slight tilt of his head and the kunai embedded into the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he aiming?” Sakura asked, looking at the missed opportunity. It wasn't like Sasuke to miss. His ninja tool aim was impeccable. “Is the seal messing with him that bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi kept quiet as he watched Sasuke's plan unfold. Three more kunai missed Shino, burying in the wall just as the first one did. Shino's bugs kept lashing out, trying to overwhelm Sasuke, but the Uchiha was fast. With Shino dodging the kunai, even slightly, was putting him exactly where Sasuke wanted him, increment by increment. Sliding to a stop, Sasuke threw the last kunai. As it whizzed past Shino, he heard it hissing. The insects barely had time to cover him before all the tags hanging off the previous kunai exploded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Shino's horde of insects thinned out, and Shino off balance, Sasuke struck. He got a couple good hits in before the insects caught his ankle, throwing him across the arena. In the short time they had a hold of him, the kikaichu had fed on his chakra. The pain in his neck seared through his skin, making Sasuke writhe on the ground. He knew he had precious little time to get back up before Shino capitalized on his weakness. Pushing himself up, forcing his body to fight through the pain, Sasuke got to his feet just in time to see a swarm of insects heading straight for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A game of cat and mouse started, in which Shino tried to direct the swarm in Sasuke's direction, and Sasuke threw kunai trying to hit Shino. A couple kunai got close, slices showing in Shino's jacket and the tip of one ear. There weren't enough kikaichu left to both protect Shino and chase Sasuke. They had to choose. It left gaps in Shino's defense. Every time a couple of the insects touched Sasuke, the seal gave a jolt as more chakra was drained from him. But Sasuke was learning. He knew, now, how much chakra he could pull before the seal kicked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The balcony was buzzing with questions. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on. Naruto was biting his nails, hoping Sasuke didn't strain himself too much. Kakashi was impressed with Sasuke's ingenuity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the center of the arena, with Sasuke dodging his insects and whipping kunai in, seemingly, random directions, Shino caught a vague glint of light. He barely had time to react, barely had time to appreciate the bruises and cuts and fatigue he was causing in Sasuke, before the Uchiha hurriedly blurred through hand signs. <em>No. He can't use chakra!</em> White and blue light flickered across the glinting ninja wire that surrounded him. The insects tried to cover him, tried to take the brunt of the attack, but there weren't enough of them. His limbs numbed before his vision faded to black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling the ninja wire held in his teeth, Sasuke caught Shino before he fell. Just enough lightning to render Shino unconscious, it's all he needed. There was pain shooting up and down his left side, but he fought through it, forced himself to stay standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is he <em>doing</em>?” Naruto was practically hanging over the balcony. Kakashi caught him by the back of his shirt, pulling him back. “Did he break the seal? He said he'd use a <em>tiny bit</em> of chakra, not use his damn <em>lightning</em>!” Not sure whether to be worried or angry, Naruto just wanted to grab Sasuke and shake him. “That bastard!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly letting the ninja wire loose, Sasuke gently lay Shino on the ground. The boy wasn't lying. He did make Sasuke work for the win. There was a lot of strategizing, a lot of thinking on his feet, but Sasuke managed it in the end, and kept Naruto's seal intact. Even if the blonde was <em>screaming</em> at him from up on the balcony. He looked up, meeting Naruto's eyes, and smirked. It only made Naruto yell louder, practically pulling out of Kakashi's hands as he hung over the balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hayate waved in the medics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner: Sasuke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenzo had <em>just </em>returned from a mission, and was already given another one. He had things to talk to Sandaime about, information the man would be interested in, but it would have to wait. A sannin attacked genin, all hell was breaking loose, and Danzo's child soldiers were playing retired Anbu. Commander Mushi had met him at the gate, letter directly from Kakashi in his hand. It gave Tenzo <em>very</em> specific orders that only he could do. That only Tenzo could possibly understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first Anbu he found, Eagle, had a very small agent sitting beside him. An ex-Anbu mask, Bobcat, sat on this child's face. They were in front of Research and Development, in the perfect position to watch the public entrance. He landed next to them, feet perched on a thick branch, his hand holding a thinner one above his head. “Did you chase the rabbit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not very far.” Eagle answered the call sign. 'Chasing the rabbit' was an expression they used for getting to the truth. By the answer, apparently Eagle hasn't gotten the reincarnation of Bobcat to talk very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenzo nodded. “Commander Mushi wants you to run the perimeter. I'll take over.” Eagle flickered away, leaving the child seemingly confused. “Hey.” Tenzo settled in where Eagle just vacated. There was a moment of silence while Tenzo decided on a Danzo-specific call sign to use. He wanted to show the child they were trained by the same man. “We, um, wear the same shoes, you and I.” The small head snapped in his direction, the mask too big for their face. “I had someone save me, someone you've recently met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...Lord Danzo trained you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to keep the shock out of his voice, Tenzo unclipped his mask. “Yes, from a very young age. I'm Tenzo.” The child sounded younger than he'd initially thought. Was he even academy age?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ori.” The recently painted mask was slowly removed. “We...we didn't know what else to do. Lord Danzo is dead. We had no orders.” The boy had stark white hair and bangs that hung over his big, light gray, eyes. A scar started under his eye and ran down to his chin. Tenzo couldn't even imagine what that small boy had seen. “Shiro said if we repainted the old masks, no one would know and then we would have orders.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of being confused, of being lost, was terrifying. Tenzo knew that, intimately. Under Danzo's tutelage, your whole life was boiled down to orders. There was no freedom, there was no choice, there was no room for emotions. You did the job directly as told, no questions and no thinking for yourself. When that has been beaten in your head from a young age, suddenly thinking on your own wouldn't even register on your radar. All these children had were orders, it's all they knew. “How old are you, Ori?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Tenzo ran a hand through his hair. “Well, Ori, were you being trained with someone? Just you two together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Kari. She's really nice. I think she's ten? She helped me memorize the call signs. Sometimes my memory isn't so good, Lord Danzo said something about when I was a baby something happened. But Kari made them fun, and I can remember them, now.” He smiled. “Lord Danzo said I was almost ready to graduate...then he died.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relief washed through Tenzo. This little boy was spared from Danzo's version of a graduation exam. Pinning Ori against Kari, whom he apparently loved very much, would cause this little boy to either die or block out all of his emotions. Either way, he would be destroyed. “How do I tell the rest of you kids that it's okay, that you're safe now? Do you have a call sign to bring them all in and have them feel safe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ori bit his lip, thinking hard. “We're not supposed to talk to anyone <em>not</em> in Root. But...if I tell them about you, they will talk to you. Tell them to meet us in the birdhouse. They will know where to go, and I can take you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenzo put a hand on Ori's head, ruffling the kid's hair. “Thank you, Ori. Everything will be okay, now. I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, I stopped in the middle of the matches. I don't want to oversaturate you with battles, and I need a hot minute to relax. </p>
<p>I love you all! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>enters the bomb shelter</i>
</p>
<p>Don't mind me. Just getting ready in case you lovelies don't like the Gaara vs. Lee match...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gaara and Lee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thought that hit Naruto was how to tell Lee about Gaara without telling Lee about himself. He looked to Kakashi for help, blue eyes pleading for his sensei to have all the answers. Before either had time to form an idea, Gai had came to them with Lee in tow. What was left of the Konoha 12 huddled together, sensei included.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gai took a deep breath, gently squeezing his hand on the back of Lee's neck. “He uses that sand like a weapon, as if it is an extension of himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He uses it like a shield.” Kakashi was carefully towing the line of telling what he shouldn't know in a way that was reasonable for him to know. Time jumping was exhausting. “It's mixed with his chakra, so it's strong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurenai bit her lip. “There's more to him, isn't there? Hinata told me he talks to himself, as if he's talking to another person. She swears he kept saying <em>mother</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So he's insane?” Ino rolled her eyes. “Just fabulous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to be faster than his sand, Lee.” Kakashi tried to help, tried to keep Lee from getting hurt this time. “Might want to go in without your weights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the huddle broke apart, they saw Gaara waiting on the battle area. Lee gently took his weights off his ankles, handing them to Gai. Hopping over the railing, Lee came face-to-face with a jinchuuriki with a faulty seal. Naruto could feel Kurama pacing inside him, tails fanning out behind him, water sloshing around his huge paws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That boy has the wrong skill set to go up against Shukaku. Taijutsu won't be effective, here. Prepare yourself, brat. That strange boy may get injured.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto's eyes widened. No. Not Lee. He was fast. Faster than Sasuke, even. He would be fine. He had to be fine. Sasuke stood beside him, forearms on the railing. “He will be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke nodded. “As long as that bijuu stays inside, Lee should be okay.” He glanced at Naruto. “Why? What's Kurama saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lee has the wrong skill set. Taijutsu isn't effective.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sliding his arm across the railing, Sasuke bumped his hand against Naruto's. “You believed in me. Now believe in Lee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the sand already slowly spinning around him, Gaara stood with his arms crossed. Lee took his signature stance, ready to fight. When Hayate told them to start, Lee pushed off the ground, running toward Gaara. He wasn't using his full speed, not yet. The sand blocked him with every punch, every kick, matching him speed for speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee stopped for a moment, bouncing from foot to foot. His current speed wasn't working. Then he would just increase it. When he ran toward Gaara this time, he was a blur. The sand was barely keeping up, barely able to block one attack before another came. Inside Gaara's head, Mother wanted blood. She was demanding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, out of nowhere, Lee brought his heel down on Gaara's head, sending the boy into the floor. The sand formed where the hit began, uselessly protecting the air. Lee jumped back, taking up his stance, and waited. Gaara slowly pushed himself up, his arms shaking. Then something red landed on his hand. The liquid was warm, thick, making a trail as it went from his hand to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother <em>screamed</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone watched as the sand lifted Gaara up and stood him on his feet. His stance was different, his body language different. His skin was cracked, chipping away, as his second skin slowly dropped to the ground. A hand came up to wipe the blood away from his eyes. It left a long smear that cut through the tattoo on his forehead. Gaara took a long look at his hand, watching the blood shine in the light. The sand spread out on the floor, creating a thin layer over the ground. The whole area began to rumble, the ground shaking, as cracks started to form. From within the cracks, sand slowly filtered out, mixing with the sand Gaara already controlled. It filled the battle area, rising up like ocean waves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee ran as a tsunami of sand headed directly for him. Hands shot out of the rolling surface, trying to grab Lee as he jumped from spot to spot in an effort to escape. Gaara was in the center of the sand ocean, grabbing his head and screaming in pain. Mother was screaming out, screaming for blood, screaming to <em>kill</em>. Gaara was trying so hard to contain Mother, to calm her, but nothing was working. She pushed her way through, pushing to the front, taking over. He was lost in a dark room, begging, pleading, <em>helpmesavemehelpmesaveme</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was hurting. Mother's chakra <em>burned</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sand slowly drained away until only a large fist remained. It chased Lee around the area, slamming down on the ground and leaving craters behind. Some of the sand seeped out of the cracks, puddling under Lee's feet. As his sandals made contact, it would slide, forcing him to lose balance. He hit his back, hard, seeing spots as his head hit the ground. The fist came slamming down, Lee barely rolled out of the way. Sand wrapped around his waist, squeezing hard and slamming him against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep growl left Gaara before he reached his hand out, attempting to squeeze it into a fist. It was stopped by Gai, who gripped Gaara's wrist so tight the boy left out a yelp. Kakashi and Hayate caught Lee as the sand slowly slipped away, dropping back into the ground or slipping inside the huge gourd on Gaara's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mother had retreated, had pushed Gaara into the light, as foreign chakra slowly reached him. Hissing, Mother retreated further. Then silence. When Gaara opened his eyes, medics were rushing Lee off on a stretcher. For the first time in years, there was no constant talking in his mind. Mother's voice wasn't echoing in his head. How?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one hand over her heart, Fuu breathed out a sigh of relief. Chomei's chakra reached the boy before he could kill. It seemed to send the bijuu into hiding for the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>We are lucky that worked, Fuu.</em> Chomei sounded relieved. <em>Little brother needs to learn. He never did listen.</em> Then, curiously, Chomei added, <em>Why didn't Kurama help? Is he really that far gone?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking across to the other balcony, Fuu and Naruto's eyes met. “We can ask him.” She gave the blonde a smile. “He looks friendly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The boy does, not the bijuu inside. Don't press your luck, dear.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Hayate took up his position in front of the statue. He coughed a couple of times before marking something on his clipboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner: Gaara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the ensuing chaos caused by Gaara nearly losing control, Hiruzen stood behind the one-way glass with one hand held in the air. Boar and Goat stood at the ready, prepared to control the situation if need be. Once Gaara took his spot back on the balcony, seemingly placated for the moment, Hiruzen dropped his hand. The Anbu relaxed a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two bodyguards that arrived with Fuu, Yoro and Kegan, were standing in the back of the small room, watching the matches from above. They both stepped forward when Fuu calmed the boy with Chomei's chakra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is she doing?” Kegan looked a cross between worried and angry. “She knows to keep that chakra hidden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the young girl begging to be in the chuunin exams for nearly two years, Fuu was finally permitted to attend. There were multiple excuses the other nations used; she's a jinchuuriki, it's too dangerous, it wouldn't be fair to the other genin. When it finally came to Konoha hosting the exams, Hiruzen was sent a letter from the girl herself. She had a great counter-argument at the ready. She had heard Gaara was attending. With him allowing Naruto to attend, Hiruzen would have been a hypocrite to tell the girl she couldn't. However, it came with restrictions, as per Shibuki. Two of them were standing in that small room, her jounin bodyguards who were to protect her, and them from her if need be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She calmed down a potentially dangerous situation with no collateral damage. Fuu did good, Kegan.” Hiruzen patted the man on the arm. “No harm done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoro glanced at Kegan. “Sir, what of the other jinchuuriki? Should we keep the three separated?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fear you will not be able to. Fuu is a headstrong young girl who has a bonded relationship with her bijuu. I am sure she already knows exactly who Naruto is and who resides inside him. Just as she did with Gaara.” Taking a deep pull from his pipe, Hiruzen looked out over the battle area. “Lately, I've been wondering if the kids know more than us adults do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a long time for the chaos caused by Gaara and Lee to be fixed. Once the floor was smooth again, Hayate took a look up at the television screen. “Temari and Naruto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi put his hand on top of Naruto's head. “Don't pull too hard on your chakra, don't overuse it, and you will be fine. Take your time. Think before you act.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sharing a fist bump with Sasuke, Naruto steeled himself for a fight. Kurama was quiet, sitting still and keeping himself out of the way. It made Naruto feel better, feel like he had more control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a bandage over his nose, Kankuro skirted around Gaara as he sat against the wall. Making a show of helping Temari prepare, even though she did not need any help, Kankuro shot Gaara worried looks, but made no move to help the boy. Gaara was still grabbing his head, confused at the lack of talking in his head. Something was hurting, something Gaara couldn't quite explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it still hurting?” Gaara slowly opened his eyes to see a green haired girl with bright orange eyes. “Here, let me...” Something soothing and warm came over him. He felt Mother retreat further back into his mind. “Did that help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so confused. Why was Mother quiet? What had happened? She was so loud, so angry, so ready to kill...then she retreated. Where did she go? “What...what did you do?” Gaara's green eyes were fluttering, exhaustion hitting him hard. “How...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's okay.” Fuu sat down next to Gaara. “Rest. I'll be right here. I will keep him quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gaara wanted to argue, wanted to explain that the girl had it wrong. It wasn't a <em>he</em>, it was <em>Mother</em>. But his eyes were getting heavier and heavier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching as Gaara's head dropped, Fuu pulled her knees up to her chest. The poor boy was tormented by his bijuu. Chomei's chakra was able to push him back, give the poor boy some peace, but it was only temporary. Someone bent down in front of Fuu, casting a shadow over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do?” She looked up to see the boy with the puppet standing over her. “Is he okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narrowing her eyes, Fuu glared up at Kankuro. “You've been ignoring him since you came back, and you have the nerve to ask how he is? Who even are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His brother.” Kankuro hiked a thumb in Temari's direction. “That is our sister. Gaara...he's been difficult to get close to. Honestly, we are terrified of him. But, that doesn't mean we don't care about him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath, judging the sincerity of Kankuro's words. “I calmed him down. It made the bijuu withdraw. As long as I'm sitting here, he will be fine.” Fuu looked out over the arena, seeing the third jinchuuriki take his place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...you're the same as Gaara, aren't you?” Kankuro's voice was a little nasally due to a broken nose, but he looked sincere. He flopped on the floor, leaning back against the wall. “Well, isn't that something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Temari took one look at the blonde kid in front of her and deemed him weak. The way he stood with barely contained restless energy, she could just tell he would be wiry and overconfident. The type of boys she <em>hated</em>. He was full of weaknesses. Temari had better things to do. Her and her brothers had a plan. They had a very specific mission. All that was required of them in the exams is to get to the finals. No one would stand in her way. Especially not some overconfident kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is a huge fan.” Temari rolled her eyes when the kid pointed toward her ninja weapon. “What's it do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave him a devilish smirk. “When the match starts, you will wish you never asked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the proctor started the match, Temari watched the blonde kid drop into a fighting stance, his blue eyes watching her warily. She sat her large fan beside her, hand gripping the metal edge. The blonde kid shifted from foot to foot, preparing himself. With a flick of her finger, the fan opened to the first metal rib. The fabric inside showed one purple circle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...what does it do?” Show was better than tell. Temari used both hands to grip the metal edge, swinging the fan in front of her. A gust of wind blew toward him, sending the boy sliding backwards with the force. When he righted himself, his blue eyes were wide. “Whoa! That is really cool! I can do wind style stuff, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Temari could reply, Naruto sped through hand signs, sending a vortex of air careening toward her. It was easily dodged, but Naruto used that time to summon several shadow clones. They fanned around him in an arc. They each pulled out a scroll before leaping into the air. Kunai and shuriken came raining down on Temari. With a swing of her fan, the weapons were caught in a wall of wind, held there with chakra. Some of the weapons popped, being cloned upon exiting the scroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Temari heard a girl from the balcony yell down, praising Naruto's use of weapon scroll. She watched the blonde smile back at the girl. Taking her chance, Temari sent the weapons flying back at the blonde. She watched as his blue eyes shifted from the balcony back to her. He wasn't going to move in time. Temari was going to win.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't have time to celebrate, however. A puff of smoke appeared before an elbow connected with her wrist. The fan was knocked from her grasp long enough for Naruto to get his hands on it. Flipping backward, he held the weapon in front of him, trying to quickly figure out how it works.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Temari held out her hands, trying to make him stop. “You don't know how to use it! You'll ruin it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a fox like grin on his face as Naruto let his chakra slide into the metal. He pulled it back, watching as the girl's eyes widened. It couldn't be that hard, could it? Just some chakra, then swing it. He could do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technically, Naruto was right. He did do it. He just did it a little too much. It only took a flicker of red chakra slipping out for the jutsu to go a little wrong. Instead of just a gust of wind, Naruto sent a razor sharp wind vortex at Temari. The small tornado of air curved its trajectory, allowing Temari to dodge it easily. The vortex slowly ran itself out while Temari glared at Naruto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his hands, the fabric of the fan was shredded. There were scraps laying at his feet. Some of the metal spines were bent or broken. Naruto looked from the fan to Temari's face before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh...um...sorry. I might have put a little <em>too</em> much in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Temari was livid. “You're sorry? You put a <em>little too much</em> in?” She threw her hands up in the air. “My fan is broken, you moron! It takes <em>weeks</em> to order in that special fabric! What kind of genin doesn't know how to control their chakra? What kind of freak are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sheepish look on Naruto's face was instantly wiped away. His whole life, he'd been called every iteration of freak or monster. Now he had a family and precious people. Now he knew the truth. He wouldn't tolerate the names any longer. With a speed Temari hadn't seen before, Naruto sent two clones running. They each grabbed an arm, holding her still. Temari didn't even have time to react. The original Naruto pulled a kunai out of his pouch and sent it flying directly toward Temari's forehead. He watched her eyes widen as she struggled against the clones. It came closer and closer. Temari squeezed her eyes shut...but nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, a pale fist was gripping the kunai still in the air. The original Naruto stood in front of her as the clone held onto the kunai. “Don't ever call me that again. I didn't mean to break your fan. I apologized. Do not call me a freak.” Red flashed in his blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...you're like Gaara.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Looking toward Hayate, she yelled out, “I give up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clones popped, the kunai falling to the ground, as Hayate made his way over. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah. I give up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging, Hayate marked it down on his clipboard. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Winner: Naruto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ori had explained, The Birdhouse was an old tower that sat outside of the walls. It used to be used as a secondary aviary, but was discontinued when Yondaime came into power. After that it became nothing more than an empty building. At least, as far as Tenzo knew. Once inside, Ori pressed his palm against a section of wall that gave way to a staircase. It spiraled down deep underground, the air around them getting colder the farther they went. As they stepped down, Ori slowly lit up the area with a glowing orb in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever Tenzo was expecting, it wasn't waiting for him down there. A room full of children, all dressed in Anbu uniforms that were too big for them, the breastplates hanging down to their knees. Masks of Anbu long since retired sat on their faces, freshly painted with careful lines and bright colors. The room was lit by artificial lights hanging from the ceiling, casting shadows that danced off the walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several of the kids gave a start when Tenzo entered the room. Barely concealed panic ran through the crowd of kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.” Ori called out, hands out in front of him in an attempt to calm the room. “This is Tenzo. Lord Danzo trained him, too. He knows the call signs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenzo stayed behind Ori in an attempt to make the kids feel at ease. There were so many of them, all scared and confused. He kept his mask off, as did Ori. “I'm here to help you. All of you.” He had a moment of wondering what Kakashi-senpai would do. But he trusted this to Tenzo, and Tenzo would not fail Kakashi. “You will all be safe, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We...we had a plan. If anything ever happened to Lord Danzo.” Another brightly colored mask was removed as a young girl stepped forward. “He said the ROOT agents would take care of us, would give us orders, but they just left us. We didn't know what to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning down in front of the girl, he tried to give her a smile. “What's your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kari.” This was the girl Ori had told Tenzo about. “Ori and I trained together. We were ready to graduate.” Her long, dark blue hair hung over her purple eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another child stepped forward before removing his mask. “Where are the ROOT agents?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In hiding.” Tenzo looked at the boy who stepped forward, seeing the scars criss-crossing over his face. “They had other orders.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rumble went through the group. “Why would Lord Danzo leave us without orders?” Kari put a hand over her mouth. She turned to the boy beside her. “Shiro? What do we do now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro didn't know how to answer. He looked as scared as the others did. Tenzo placed a hand on Kari's shoulder. “Kari, it's okay. I will give you orders. I'm your elder agent, correct? You have to listen to me.” The young girl nodded, her hair bouncing around her. “All of you, take your masks off.” There was a murmur in the crowd as they all showed their faces. They were so young. “One by one, I am going to write down your name and age. Once I finish with this, I will give you other orders. Until I am done, just wait patiently, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids all stood at attention before forming a single-file line. Pulling a small notebook from his pouch, Tenzo popped the pencil from the binder and called the first child to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sakura and Tenten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although they had sparred together before, they had never gone all out. Abstractly, they knew what the other could do. The Konoha balcony cheered as the two took their places across for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking her stance, Tenten had a smile on her face. “Bring it on, Sakura. I'm ready for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't know the <em>half</em> of what I can do, Tenten.” Sakura unsnapped her sword, swinging it around her. “But, you will find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenten laughed. “So cocky. I'll knock that out of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go Sakura! Kick her ass, girl!” Ino yelled from the balcony, jumping up and down. “You've got this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her eyes glued to the Kubikiribocho, Hiroki leaned over the balcony. That couldn't be. How did some random Konoha genin have <em>the</em> Kubikiribocho? She turned around, looking at her sensei. who looked equally shocked. “How does she have that? Surely Zabuza didn't...not to her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It belongs in Kiri. Take it back.” Takakao gave Hiroki a dark look. It wasn't a request, it was an order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Hayate called for the match to start, Tenten jumped into action. She ran in an arc around Sakura, pulling a scroll from her pouch. Unrolling it, Tenten fed her chakra into the seals as she jumped in the air. Kunai and shuriken came flying at Sakura, who hid herself behind the large sword. When the assault of weapons eased up, Sakura kicked the ground, sending a wave of earth toward Tenten. Back flipping out of the way, Tenten planted her feet on the wall and stood perpendicular to the ground. Tilting her head up, she smiled sweetly at Sakura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Sakura heard the sound of a scroll unrolling behind her. She barely had the time to put up a rock wall before more weapons came flying at her. Hiding behind the rock wall with her sword held over her head, Sakura managed to negate most of the weapons. Damn Naruto and teaching Tenten how to make shadow clones! She spent a large portion of their fight hiding from Tenten's rain of weapons. Thousands of them came flying at her, breaking through the rock wall and making a clanging sound as they bounced off the sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, when Tenten took a break from the scrolls, Sakura ran toward her, sword held over her head. With wide eyes, Tenten frantically pulled a scroll from her pouch, summoning a battleaxe. The two weapons clashed, sparks flying. Now it was down to strength, and Sakura had Tenten beat in that. She pushed hard, causing Tenten to slide across the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, Sakura!” Tenten growled out. She had specifically bought the battleaxe in case she had to cross swords with the Kubikiribocho. It was the strongest metal she could afford.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a tap of her heel against the ground, Sakura put a small bump of earth behind Tenten's sandal. The next time she slid backward, the bump caught her sandal. Tenten lost her footing, staggering backward. She let up her grip just long enough for Sakura to send the battleaxe clattering to the ground. Tenten dodged to the side, barely missing the sword that slammed into the ground next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using the time it took for Sakura to lift the hunk of metal, Tenten pulled two small scrolls from her pouch. Her own special jutsu, one she had created, was ready to use in battle since Naruto had helped her tweak it. Before Sakura could readjust her grip, Tenten flew through the hand signs, causing the two scrolls to rise up in the air, unraveling as they go. Jumping up between them, Tenten quickly threw the weapons that were popped out of the two scrolls. They rained down on Sakura, causing her to hide herself again. Weak paper bombs were attached to some of the kunai, igniting as they made contact with the Kubikiribocho. When the jutsu was over, and Tenten returned to the ground, she watched as the deeply pockmarked, dented and burned sword was sat back on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a look at the sword, Tenten had a moment of fear that she'd actually <em>ruined </em>the sword with her Twin Rising Dragons. Then Sakura used the sharp edge to slice into her palm, running the blood over the metal. With a sizzling sound, the sword absorbed the blood and healed the damage. “She heals, Tenten. Thought you knew that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're starting to piss me off, Sakura.” Tenten said with a smirk. She pulled out two fuma shuriken. With one in each hand, she threw them both at Sakura. With the sword held in front of her, Sakura watched as they missed, going wildly to each side of her. Tenten never missed. What was she planning? Then the glint of ninja wire could be seen in the light. The large shuriken embedded themselves in the wall behind Sakura, the ninja wire catching her around the middle and pulling her flat against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenten had her. She'd taken the Kubikiribocho out of play. Running toward Sakura, she dipped down to grab the battleaxe. She pulled the axe over her head, gripping it tightly. Sakura couldn't move the sword. It was trapped beside her. Tenten had this in the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ninja wire snapped as Sakura slowly twisted the sword, causing the sharp edge to dig into the wire. Before the axe could make contact, Sakura grabbed the hilt of the sword and roundhouse kicked Tenten in the stomach. The battleaxe went flying, again, as did Tenten. She landed with a thump on the ground, breath knocked out of her. Sakura slowly walked over to her, getting ready to fight in case Tenten jumped back up. Instead, she stayed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I give...up...” Tenten slowly pushed herself up. “You...you are...strong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hayate jogged over, leaning down beside the girl. “Did I hear you right?” Tenten just nodded her head, one hand held to her chest as she attempted to catch her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura held out her hand, pulling Tenten off the ground. She leaned against Sakura's shoulder, smiling through heavy breaths. “That was awesome.” Tenten nodded, breathing out a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hayate looked a little <em>too</em> proud when he announced, “Winner: Sakura.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiroki and Ino.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the last preliminary match was called. The television flicked off behind Hayate as the jounin leaned back against the statue behind him. There was restless energy from the crowd, an endorphin fix from watching the harrowing matches. Covered in nicks and scratches from Tenten's many weapons, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck! I know you'll do amazing.” Her smile was all teeth and squinted eyes. Ino couldn't help but brush a piece of hair behind Sakura's ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asuma put a hand on top of her head. “Do your best, Ino.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ino took her position on the battle area, Hiroki was still angry from the previous match. She turned to her sensei, who gave her a sharp nod. Permission to go all out. Permission to <em>harm</em>. As she took up her side of the area, Hiroki looked up at the balcony, her eyes trained on Sakura. The Kubikiribocho was hanging on her back, where it didn't belong. That girl with the pink hair, who only used the sword to <em>block</em> with, who let it get damaged, has the nerve to stand there, calling out to this blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the spot beside Sakura, Tenten looked down at the competitor. “Another chance to see this trident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear I saw lightning last time she fought. But, Ino's got this. She's sparred with me enough.” Sakura watched as Ino's light eyes settled on her. All the feelings Sakura had been keeping buried inside of her didn't seem so devastating to admit. “Love makes you strong.” Ino's mouth dropped open but Tenten just smirked. She'd seen that coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiroki saw the interaction, heard the words, and filed it away. That pink haired girl was too soft to hold a sword that important. Where was Zabuza and why did this weak girl have his sword? One final look back toward her own sensei, seeing the resolve in his eyes, and Hiroki knew what she had to do. When the proctor started the match, she pulled the trident free and pointed it directly at Sakura. This destruction would be on her head. She caused this by taking one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman's swords and claiming it as her own. <br/><br/>A wall of thick fog covered the room, so dense it stuck to their skin and clothes. Kunai and shuriken went flying through the fog, bouncing off the floor and walls, slicing Ino's skin as the girl tried to defend herself against attacks she couldn't see. Kakashi activated his Sharinga, aiming at the Kiri jounin-sensei. But it wasn't that man causing the mist, it was all Hiroki. Pulling the trident in front of her, Hiroki let lightning flicker to life, skipping across the surface and down each sharp tine. She ran around the girl, shocking her from every angle. Ino was crying out, not able to do anything to defend herself. With one kunai in each hand, Ino tried, desperately, to get a hit off. The girl was too fast in the fog, too able to disappear in plain sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura had her hands gripped on the railing, her knuckles turning white. What was going on? She couldn't see, she could only hear Ino's cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A final noise from Ino, a scream of pain, then, all at once, the fog disappeared. Blood was laying everywhere, pooling at Ino's feet. The trident was stabbed into her stomach, still arcing with lightning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>INO!”</em> Sakura screamed, jumping over the banister. Hayate frantically called the match, gripping Hiroki's arm and wrenching it off the weapon. Sakura's hands were hovering above Ino, not sure where to start, paralyzed. All of her training, all of her experience, flew out of her head. She panicked, tears streaming down her face. Medics came rushing in, stretcher held between them, all holding green glowing hands over Ino's middle. From somewhere, Inoichi ran onto the area, hovering over the scene. Strong hands grabbed Sakura by the biceps, pulling her to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let them work, sweetheart.” Inoichi said into her ear, trying to remain calm. He held onto Sakura while the medics worked the trident out of her stomach as they tried to heal the bleeding it caused simultaneously. Ino was deathly pale, bordering on gray, as they slowly lifted her onto the stretcher. Several medics stayed next to her, hands still glowing, still healing her as they ran toward the secret tunnel. All that was left was Ino's dark blood on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too calmly, Hiroki picked up the trident and walked back up the steps. She took her place next to her jounin-sensei, standing tall in pride. Sakura broke down as Inoichi handed her off to Kakashi. He'd promised to let Kakashi know what happens before running after the medics. Leaning down, Kakashi picked Sakura up, her head buried into his shoulder, sobbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hayate didn't even bother calling out who won. He waited for Sandaime to come down from his room. It was so hard for him to watch Sakura breaking down in Kakashi's arms and not be able to run to her. Someone came rushing out from the back, a bucket and a mop in hand. Their job was to clean up the blood. Hayate felt sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking another sip of sake, Jiraiya watched the man by the bar. He'd been following this man for <em>days</em>. Jiraiya could pick his dark cloak and shaggy black hair from a million others. There were rumors about Orochimaru, here. Rumors that the man had a secret lair hidden underground. This cloaked man was his runner, the one who does Orochimaru's errands. Eventually, Jiraiya hoped, the man had to lead him to <em>something</em>, some clue to where his elusive ex-teammate was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The front door to the building opened, but Jiraiya paid it no mind. He kept his eyes trained, stealthily, on the cloaked man. And then a pair of large breasts dropped into his view. With the small cup of sake frozen halfway to his mouth, Jiraiya's eyes went from the amazing view up to the familiar face attached. “Well, well, well.” He sat the cup down and leaned back in his chair. “Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?” His eyes flicked back down to her chest before returning to her honey eyes. “Did you miss me, darling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This, Jiraiya, is why you're single.” Tsunade flopped down in the chair across from him. With Ton-Ton held tightly in her arms, Shizune took a seat next to her. “I've been searching for you. We need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, Jiraiya crossed his arms. “Before you ask, yes, I will sleep with you.” His head snapped to the side as Tsunade slapped him. He'd forgotten how hard she can hit. “Fuck, sorry. I'll be serious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not here.” Tsunade looked tired. She looked like she'd been traveling for days without rest. So did her apprentice, Shizune, also. “We need to find somewhere more private. I trust you can still make a privacy seal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd been following a man who <em>could</em> lead him to his ex-teammate for days. But this was Tsunade. “I have a room. I've been here for a couple days. It's already sealed.” Throwing some ryo on the table, he motioned for the women to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The women at the front desk gave Jiraiya a look as he led two women up the stairs. If only she knew how wrong her idea was. When he let them in the room, Tsunade immediately took a seat on the bed, kicking her sandals off. She waited as Jiraiya activated the privacy seals. “Can...can I trust you to keep an open mind, here? And not ask questions until I'm done?” Jiraiya made a motion as if he was zipping his lips shut. “We recently met a couple members of Akatsuki. One of them being Uchiha Itachi. The kid is sick. <em>Really</em> sick. I...I healed him.” Jiraiya gave a start, but didn't make a noise, which Tsunade appreciated. “Hoshikagi Kisame is his partner. He cared enough about his partner to get him somewhere safe. Not how I thought the Akatsuki would work.” She glanced at Shizune, who nodded in agreement. “Every question I had for Itachi, the kid answered. This is going to sound crazy, but I don't think he wants to be there. There is more to what happened than we know. A lot more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kisame isn't a mindlessly evil character he's made out to be.” Shizune added. “He was actually worried about Itachi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening his mouth, Jiraiya had begun to ask a question, but he snapped it shut again. He'd promised not to talk. He'd hold his question until the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Itachi just talked. He didn't lie to me, didn't give me any half-truths. He even admitted that there was someone watching them when they were away from base. Jiraiya, he was scared to die. He was actually <em>scared</em>. I let him go. I let Itachi and Kisame continue on their way. We were going to Konoha, but I -” Tsunade glanced at Shizune before taking a deep breath. “I can't go back there and <em>not</em> help at the hospital. Jiraiya, I'm asking you to help me get over the fear of blood. I tried on my own. I'm not strong enough.” Then, with a wave of her hand, she added, “Now you may ask your questions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening and closing his mouth, Jiraiya tried to pick which question he wanted to ask first. “You had a member of the Akatsuki in front of you, <em>sick</em>, and you healed him. Than you sat down and had a chat with him and his partner. What do you mean Itachi doesn't want to be there? This was his idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Leaning back on one arm, Tsunade shook her head. “I think the kid was <em>ordered</em> to join.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long pause as Jiraiya took that all in. He would call it all a lie, call it some grand joke, but this was Tsunade. She doesn't make jokes like this. Especially not about something so private to her, so important to her, as her ability to heal. “Okay. Where do you want to start?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's it?” She laughed. “No telling me I'm completely insane? No telling me that I've lost my knack for reading people, for telling if their lying, for -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsunade.” Jiraiya interrupted her. “I know you. This is something you fully believe, and I fully believe <em>you</em>. Now, where do you want to start?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The relief that washed through her was palpable. She gave her ex-teammate a soft smile. “Thank you, Jiraiya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something had been eating at Kisame for weeks. As he looked over at his partner, seeing Itachi looking healthier than he'd ever seen the kid, it made Kisame question things. He'd believed for so long that everyone lies. Something had jaded him long ago, and Kisame held it in front of him like a shield. The appeal of a perfect world where no one lied appealed to him too much to ignore. He would help usher in the new world order with Samehada right beside him. Pein had put him with a partner, much to Kisame's disdain. He'd taken one look at the teenager, too young and too thin, and deemed him weak. Then he'd learned better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi had proven to Kisame that there were people who did not lie. There were people who could be trusted. If he was so wrong about the teenager, what else was he wrong about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he'd met Senju Tsunade. A woman who, by all rights, should have tried to kill them both. Instead, she took one look at a very sick Itachi and chose to <em>heal</em> him. Kisame expected a group of Konoha Anbu to be waiting outside, even though she promised there wouldn't be any. People lie. Kisame expected Konoha Anbu to track them down, to attack at every corner they made, every thick patch of woods, but nothing happened. They had made it back to base, safely, no attacks, and Itachi completely fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senju Tsunade didn't lie. She didn't send a group of tracking ninja after them. She didn't <em>lie</em>. If he'd been so wrong about her, he'd been so wrong about Itachi, it stands to reason he'd been wrong about other things, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they had gotten back to the base, Pein was waiting for them, calling a meeting as soon as they'd entered the cave. A huge opening in the cave was carved into a rounded ceiling with a large chandelier hanging from the center. With a flick of his hand, Pein caused the candles to light, making the chandelier cast light that bounced off the rocks. Every member was there, all standing around, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing tall on a raised platform in front of them, Pein looked around at his members. Kisame hated the way Pein looked at people. It was like the man was looking through them with those damn purple eyes. “The time has come for us to begin collecting the jinchuuriki in earnest. There is no room for error.” The woman beside him, Konan, always had a submissive personality. Today, however, she stood taller. It made Kisame nervous. “Currently, there are three of them in Konoha. They are mere children, so surely they won't be difficult to capture. It's my understanding that Konoha chuunin exams have a month long preparation?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They have a month to train between the preliminaries and the finals.” Itachi answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From it's position on Kisame's back, Samehada gave a shudder. Flicking his eyes around the room, Kisame looked for Zetsu. It was usually that chakra that made Samehada react like that. But Zetsu wasn't around. Who was the sword sensing? Pein continued his speech, reminding them all why capturing the bijuu was of utmost importance, but Kisame couldn't focus with Samehada acting up. With his eyes focused on anything suspicious around him, Kisame noticed the way Konan's eyes kept flickering behind Pein, toward the door. She left the raised ledge, disappearing behind the door. Again, Samehada gave a shudder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was behind that door?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was much later, when night fell and people were slowly making their way to their rooms, that Kisame caught Itachi by the arm. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought he saw a slight smirk on Itachi's face. “I am feeling a lot better. She is a very talented healer.” Something must have been on Kisame's face, some emotion that Itachi picked up on. “Would...do you want to come in and plan our trip to Konoha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a loaded question, could be taken a multitude of ways by anyone overhearing them, but that was better than the alternative. “Yeah.” Kisame took a leap of faith and entered Itachi's sleeping quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Hiruzen entered the battle area, he was met by his son. Asuma was furious, his hands moving while talking, demanding his father do <em>something</em> about the Kiri ninja. Shikaku rushed out behind Hiruzen, heading straight for his son. Shikamaru looked broken, his eyes shining with unspent tears. Doing something Hiruzen had never seen the boy do, Shikamaru flung himself at his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad, are you listening to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiruzen placed a hand on his son's shoulder. “Of course, son. But my hands are tied. Only if the child perishes can I disqualify them. The chuunin exams are dangerous. We have actual wavers to get into the Forest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asuma, I understand. That is your student. I am telling you that, as Hokage, my hands are tied without starting an international incident. I don't like it, either. I am sorry, son, but the most I can do is give them a talk.” Hiruzen glanced over at Shikamaru, who was still clinging to his father. “Trust me, I want to do a lot more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chairs were pulled in, giving the kids a seat while they waited. Hiruzen saw Naruto, curled in a ball with his knees to his chest, one hand gripping Kakashi's flak jacket and the other twisted in Sasuke's shirt. A medic walked away, showing one of Sasuke's hands bandaged in bright white gauze. Kakashi was still holding on to Sakura, the girl still sniffling against his chest. The jounin just stared ahead, unseeing. Hiruzen walked over to them, his robe dragging on the floor behind him. Once he got close, Naruto's blue eyes peered over his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here to say 'I told you so'?” Naruto's voice was full of distrust, something that Hiruzen had planted in him. There was steel in Sasuke's eyes as he took in his Hokage. He'd lost all respect from these kids, and Hiruzen couldn't blame them in the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over at Kakashi, Hiruzen realized how easy it was to misread the jounin. Underneath his aloof attitude and well practiced disinterest sat a brittle man who had been through so much in a short period of time. It made sense why the man clung so tight to these children, why he fought so hard for what was best for them. Then there was Sakura, who was destroyed in more ways than just one. “Of course not, Naruto. I came to let you know Ino's status.” Sakura's eyes flew open. She sat up, looking right at him. “The bleeding in her abdomen has been stopped. Unfortunately, she is still unconscious. But she is alive.” It wasn't much, but it would have to be enough for right now. Sakura nodded, leaning back against Kakashi. “You kids all did great in your matches. Your jounin-sensei have trained some very skillful genin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did little. The kids looked like they couldn't care less what Hiruzen thought. It was well warranted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the medics were done tending to everyone, and the room calmed down, Hayate called for the genin to line up. What was left of the Konoha genin all stood together in a line. The television flickered to life, showing a tournament bracket. “On this screen are the match ups for the semi-finals. You have a month from tomorrow to train and prepare. Use your time wisely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the screen, in black and white, was how the kids were divided up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Match 1: Fuu vs. Neji<br/>Match 2: Sasuke vs. Shikamaru<br/>Match 3: Gaara vs. Naruto<br/>Match 4: Sakura vs. Hiroki</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um...I'm sorry?</p>
<p>Remember: I love you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe, lovelies. This world is insane.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I absolutely hate being lied to.” Kisame took a seat at the small desk in Itachi's sleeping quarters. The man looked so confused, so lost. “You know more than we do, don't you? You always see things others can't.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Itachi took in his blue teammate. Contrary to popular opinion, Kisame wasn't a stupid one-track-minded killing machine. Being a strong, talented ninja, although helping immensely, wasn't the only thing that kept him alive all this time. He had a knack for battle strategy and reading a situation. Itachi had to admit that Kisame was reading this one perfectly. “I have no solid proof, Kisame, other than what I've noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, Itachi, your eyes see more than others do.” Kisame waved him on. “I will take everything you say with a grain of salt.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, it was a start. One last check, just making sure Zetsu was nowhere around, before he started. “Pein is not the one in charge of the organization. I believe he is a mere puppet to whoever actually is giving orders.” That, Itachi knew for sure. Obito was the one in charge. “There are...things we are not being told. I don't believe the <em>perfect world</em> is what we are being told it is.”</p><p> </p><p>With a pensive look, Kisame stared at the floor. Itachi waited, knowing what he'd shared so far was weighing heavy on the man's mind. “What is behind that door? Where Pein and Konan go after they talk to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps the person who is really giving the orders.” Debating how much more information he could share, what more Kisame could be shown the truth of, Itachi weighed the idea of admitting his trip to Konoha. Would that be too much too soon?</p><p> </p><p>Kisame caught Itachi's eyes. “Why did you do it? You had to have a reason to kill your entire clan.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi took a deep breath. It would do him no good to lie. He'd earned Kisame's trust, Itachi did not want to lose it, now. “I had to choose between my clan and my village. In the end, I chose my brother. It was the only way to guarantee his safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. So that's where you went? When you took your trip?” Itachi nodded. “On orders, I killed the Cypher Division I was guarding when we were attacked by Konoha. Then the bastard that gave me the orders was selling village secrets the entire time. I killed him, took Samehada, and realized that the world is full of liars.” After a pause, Kisame gave a smirk. “Although, that realization has been challenged recently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsunade?”</p><p> </p><p>Kisame huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. She could have killed us. Could have had Anbu attempt to capture us. Instead, she let us go. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don't know.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya led the two women to a small clearing not too far from the village. He'd used it the previous week while waiting for his mark. The remnant of the small campfire he'd made was still visible. Pulling out a storage scroll, Shizune began setting up the tents she'd pulled out. With Ton-Ton in tow, Tsunade went for a walk around the surrounding woods, a small attempt to clear her mind. While she was gone, out of earshot, Jiraiya sidled up to Shizune.</p><p> </p><p>“So...of all the people she would come to for help, why did she choose me?” Turning to look at Jiraiya, Shizune looked sad. “I really feel like I don't know the whole story, here, Shizune.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman glanced around, trying to find Tsunade through the trees. She must have judged the woman far enough away. “About two days after our meeting with Itachi and Kisame, I woke up to her crying. She was sitting next to a bush with a kunai in her hand. Over and over again, she would cut her palm open, throw up, heal her palm, and do it all over again. She called it 'exposure therapy,' but it looked like torture.” Shizune took a deep breath, close to tears herself. “My uncle would not have wanted her to live this way. Especially not because of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not helping her torture herself, Shizune. I care about her far too much to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Shizune gave him a small smile. “I know. You always have.” Then she got a serious look on her face. “Cognitive therapy would work a lot better. Or a genjutsu. <em>Something</em> that is <em>not</em> harming herself.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya nodded, thinking hard about his options. Medical ninjutsu was never his specialty. He could heal small issues, keep himself alive, but that was about it. He had absolutely zero experience in mental health, which Jiraiya was assuming a blood phobia would be considered. But Jiraiya would do anything for Tsunade. He always would. “Okay.” Clapping his hands together, Jiraiya tried to put on a false bravado. Shizune wasn't buying it. “Let's get her all fixed up, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really think it will be that easy, Jiraiya?” Tsunade's voice sounded behind him. When he turned around, she had one hand on her hip as Ton-Ton sat by her foot. “I cut, you heal. Keep it going until -”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya shook his head. “Absolutely not. I'm not going to sit here and watch you – no. Just sit down and let's talk this out, first. What do you have to lose?” Before Tsunade could argue, and Jiraiya knew she would, he turned to Shizune. “Here. Take my wallet. Go rent you and Ton-Ton a room for the night. Let me handle this.” The young woman looked like she wanted to argue, but Jiraiya urged her on. “Everything will be okay, Shizune. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprised at the lack of fight Tsunade put up, Jiraiya waited until Shizune was far away before turning around. Tsunade looked like she had just gone through a war with how exhausted she was. It did little to take away from the fire in her eyes. “This wasn't some excuse for you to get me alone, Jiraiya.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are about to dig up shit you don't want to think about. This whole exposure therapy bullshit isn't going to work. We need to deal with the underlying cause. So. Let's talk about Dan.” Instantly, Tsunade bristled. “You wanted my help. This is it.”</p><p> </p><p>She tried to walk past Jiraiya, but he caught her arm. There was a sharp hiss before something lit up on her bicep. “Did...did you fucking <em>seal</em> me?” Tsunade's honey eyes were like fire as she glared at Jiraiya. “Let. Me. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>With his hands on her arms, Jiraiya led her to a log, sitting her down. “Comfortable?” She continued to glare. “Not dealing with Dan got you into this mess. That seal will stop your movement, but not your mouth, unfortunately. You are aware that, as a medic, there will be people you cannot save. I'm sorry it was the man you loved, but -”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Jiraiya. What do you know about love? Sitting here acting high and mighty like you didn't run from your problems? How is your godson?” They knew how to hit each other below the belt. They knew exactly what to say to get a reaction. Spending most of their lives together gave them the opportunity to really <em>know</em> each other.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of rising to the bait, Jiraiya took a deep breath. “We can focus on my fuck ups later. Right now, let's talk about you.” Before Tsunade could open her mouth again, Jiraiya pushed forward. “Dan would not have wanted you to live like this.” The angry look on her face gave way to sadness. “You didn't kill him. He was already gone by the time we got there, you know that. It would have taken a miracle for you to bring him back from that.” More tears began to fall. “I haven't always been the greatest friend, to you or anyone, but I do care. I know what happened broke you, but you are strong enough to bring yourself back. You have to realize that Dan dying was not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>With tears streaming down her face, Tsunade began to sob. “You always said I could heal anyone. Why couldn't I heal him?”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat next to her, Jiraiya put his arm around her shoulders. “Tsunade, he was already gone. Don't torture yourself for something you had no control over.” He pulled the woman closer against him. “You can't save everyone. You can do some damn amazing things, but you're not a god.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss him.” He hadn't heard Tsunade sound that broken in years. “I miss my brother.” The seal on her arm slowly faded away. “I just want to be me again.” She buried her face into Jiraiya's shoulder. “Exposure therapy would have been easier.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya snorted. “Not nearly as effective, sadly.” She picked up her head, looking him in the eye. “You don't have to say it. I know I'm right. I usually am, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a long time, Jiraiya heard Tsunade actually <em>laugh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Inside of room 332, Ino was hooked up to various monitors and IV's decorating her arms. She was pale, her long hair loose, fanned out on the stark white pillow. She was working on her third day unconscious. The medics kept saying she would wake up, her wounds were healing well, any day now. It didn't matter how long it took, Sakura would be the first thing Ino saw.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened behind her, the loud sounds of the hospital breaking the silence of the room. Familiar footsteps came to a stop beside her. “Sakura.” Inoichi placed a hand on her shoulder. “Sweetheart, you need to go home. Shower, change, <em>eat</em>. It will do no one any good if you end up in a room down the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Her pink hair flew from side to side as Sakura shook her head. “I – I did it. I caused this.”</p><p> </p><p>Dropping to one knee, Inoichi pulled the young girl in for a hug. “No you did not. The girl who hurt Ino was not you. There was no possible way for anyone to predict that would have happened. And, before you say it, no. Having that sword did not cause this.” He pulled back, looking into her bright green eyes. “Would Ino want you to sit here? Would Ino want you to feel like shit? No. She would want you to fight. That girl who hurt our Ino is your opponent. You have a month to prepare, and then I fully expect you to show her exactly why she shouldn't fuck with Konoha.” Sakura's mouth dropped open. She'd never heard Inoichi swear before. “And show her why that sword belongs with you and no one else.”</p><p> </p><p>One more look at Ino and Sakura stood up. Inoichi was right. Sitting there, feeling sorry for herself, wasn't going to do anyone any good. Revenge. Sakura wanted <em>revenge</em>. Looking back at her pseudo-father, Sakura wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you. I...I'll go find sensei. I need trained.”</p><p> </p><p>As she jogged out the door, her hair bobbing around her head, Inoichi smiled. Placing a hand on top of Ino's, squeezing it gently, the man had a realization. “I didn't see it before, but I think I do, now.” He sighed. “Maybe I should stop letting you two share a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The walls were covered in parchment, scribbled notes and ideas in dark black ink. Piles of sealing scrolls and bottles of sealing ink teetered on top of unpacked boxes in the corner. His father's book opened on his bed, careful notes wrote tightly in the margins, along with every other written text he owned about fuuinjutsu. As soon as he learned how to read his own seal, Naruto could work on Gaara's. But, before all of that, Naruto had to figure out how to remove Sasuke's.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping the pen on the desk, Naruto scrubbed his hands through his hair. If he could use clones, he could make this process go faster. But the two he tried to summon ended up in a heap at his feet before popping out of existence. At least they didn't scream in pain this time.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kid. </em>It was the first time Kurama had talked all day. He'd been quiet while Naruto turned his bedroom into a fuuinjutsu research mecca. <em>One thing I've learned from being stuck in you; you do your best work while punching something. You've read all these several times. Go outside. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I can't. It needs removed, Kurama. I can't just...” Naruto sighed. “It's <em>hurting him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And you will be no damn good to him if you stress yourself out. Your kindred can handle the pain. He fought with it, remember? The puny human mind is too prone to stress. It's a weakness that us bijuu were not cursed with, thankfully. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This 'puny human mind' is about ready to work a muzzle into the seal.” Slamming his hands on the desk, Naruto pushed himself up. “Fine. I'll go punch something.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy was still mumbling to himself, ignoring anything else Kurama said, and pulled the front door open. He'd almost ran into the girl standing on his porch, hand up, about to knock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” She jumped, her orange eyes wide. “Well, at least I know I have the right place.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside him, Kurama let out a low growl. Naruto blinked. “You...you're the girl from the exams. The one who...who is like me.” Instinctively, Naruto put a hand over his seal.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” The girl was far too cheerful to admit she is a jinchuuriki. “We should talk. I never met another jinchuuriki, before I came here. I was never allowed out of the village, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>With Kakashi and Sasuke getting supplies and groceries, Naruto was left home alone. Would Kakashi be angry if Naruto allowed the girl inside? He didn't want to upset his sensei, but she was just like him. And she didn't seem to be crazy like Gaara. Taking a chance, Naruto waved her inside. “Um, what's your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuu!” She held out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto took it. He wasn't used to shaking hands, but he didn't actually have to react. Fuu did the work for him as she eagerly shook it. “I'm Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is so exciting!” Fuu bounced on the balls of her feet. “You could sense me, right? At the preliminaries? Chomei sensed you, well, not you, but his brother.” She motioned vaguely toward Naruto's stomach. “I didn't know there would be other jinchuuriki, besides Gaara, taking part. He was the only reason I was allowed to come.”</p><p> </p><p>The water sloshed around Kurama's tails as he twitched them, annoyed at the presence of his sibling. Naruto, however, was happy to have someone to share his unique situation with. “Kurama is being grumpy, but I'm happy to meet you.” He smiled at her. “I didn't know anyone like me would be here, either. I was surprised when Kurama sensed you, too. And Gaara.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuu had a sad look on her face at the mention of his name. “That's...part of why I wanted to talk to you. Chomei said that the Ichibi is hurting Gaara.” Naruto led Fuu to the kitchen table, each taking a seat. “Gaara isn't bad, Naruto. He's being controlled. Ichibi can take over, force Gaara to do bad things. Chomei's chakra chased Ichibi away, that's why Gaara stopped attacking that boy in the green suit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lee.” Naruto said. “His name is Lee. The medics said his injuries could have been so much worse if the sand would have squeezed harder.” Fuu opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind, casting her eyes to the table. “Kurama said Gaara's seal is broken. Mine...mine is, too.” Fuu's eyes snapped to his. “I broke it, though. Trying to get out.”</p><p> </p><p>Cocking her head to the side, Fuu looked confused. “Trying to get out? You can't just walk in and out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone messed with my seal. They locked me in there.” Naruto wasn't sure how much he should tell her, but she seemed nice. Chipper. “I had to alter the seal a bit to get out, but I broke some other stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuu looked dazed for a moment, as if seeing something far away. Then, her whole body jolted. “Oh! Chomei wants to talk to Kurama.” She scooted her chair closer, holding out her fist. “Fist bump me. It will connect them.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment their knuckles touched, Naruto felt like he was falling into darkness. It wasn't until the water sloshed around his ankles that the feeling stopped. He was back in the dark, flooded dungeon. To his left was a bright light, a large, glowing net holding in a huge beetle. Much like Kurama, the beetle's voice echoed around them.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hello, brother.</em> The beetle said. Kurama growled. <em>Oh, don't be like that. The Sage did not like it when we fought.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hot air blew through Naruto's hair as Kurama let out a deep breath. <em>Do not talk about the Sage, Chomei. No one who </em>enjoys<em> being locked up can speak his name.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I do not </em>enjoy<em> this, brother. I made the best of a terrible situation. Young Fuu did not choose for me to be placed inside of her. Much as that boy did not ask for you.</em> Again, Kurama let out a low growl. <em>And we both know no one would ask for Shukaku.</em> There was a clicking sound as Chomei readjusted his elytra, the translucent white wings showing for a moment. <em>As angry as you are, Kurama, even you can't bring yourself to allow Shukaku to torture a child. Surely.</em></p><p> </p><p>Large yellow eyes shone through the bars. <em>Do not assume you know me, Chomei.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Um...” Fuu interrupted the two bijuu's conversation. “Are there no lights over there?” She was looking at Naruto. “I can't see him.” As if the sun rising, a bright yellowish light slowly illuminated the room. “That's better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Naruto turned around, glaring at the fox. “You could do this the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>A tail swatted the bars. <em>I didn't do this, brat. Chomei did.</em> Then, mumbled under his breath, Kurama added, <em>I could if I wanted to.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Grumpy fox.” Naruto rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding a giggle behind her hand, Fuu watched the two interact. She glanced at Chomei, who just fluttered his wings.</p><p> </p><p><em>Can we get back to the matter at hand?</em> Chomei directed it toward Kurama. <em>We can help that boy, if you would cooperate.</em></p><p> </p><p>An orange ear twitched. <em>Talk to the brat. He's adept in fuuinjutsu.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Fuu clapped her hands together, “let's see what we're working with.” She ran over and grabbed Naruto's hand. “I wonder how different our seals are? Oh, this is so fun!”</p><p> </p><p>When the two kids exited the mindscape, Naruto had a smile on his face. As strange as this whole situation was, he felt elated at having someone who completely understood. He finally found someone just like him.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With his hands full of groceries, Sasuke walked beside Kakashi, deep in thought. The exams proved to Sasuke how much he relied on his chakra. Without it, he felt he was gravely limited in his skills. Ninja tools are fine, but Sasuke wanted something with a little more kick. More flair.</p><p> </p><p>“How many kunai did you kids lose in the Forest?” Kakashi turned his head, seeing Sasuke staring ahead, unseeing. “Sasuke. You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy blinked. “When we passed your test, you told me about kenjutsu. I never tried it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to?” Shuffling the groceries to one hand, Kakashi pointed toward the alley. “We can go have a look.” Kei, the man who detailed Sakura's sword in pink leather, had his shop in that direction. The alley would be a shortcut. Sasuke nodded, following Kakashi's lead.</p><p> </p><p>When Kei saw them coming, he gave Sasuke a big smile. “Did she like the sword?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much.” Sasuke said with a smirk, remembering the crushing hug she'd caught him and Naruto in.</p><p> </p><p>Kei smiled, clapping his hands together. The smell of coal and melted metal permeating the air. “Well, what can I do for you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke is looking for a weapon.” Kakashi took his free hand and placed it on Sasuke's shoulder. “Something that's <em>not</em> the Kubikiribocho.”</p><p> </p><p>With his arms, he motioned to the displays around them. “Take a look, kid. Let me know if you see anything you like.”</p><p> </p><p>The wooden shelves, made of a dark mahogany, held a wide selection of weapons. From the standard tanto and wakizashi to the ornate odachi and katana, the shelves were full of shiny metal, polished to perfection. Slowly, Sasuke walked around, looking for something that caught his eye. He paused in front of a shiny katana with a dragon carved into the base of the blade, but moved on. It wasn't until he arrived at the other side did Sasuke find <em>the</em> weapon. Or, well, weapons, plural.</p><p> </p><p>Placed on two wooden stands, two bladed tonfu sat gleaming in the light. The blades were as long as his forearm, the handle wrapped in shiny black leather. Setting the groceries on the floor, Sasuke reached out slowly, wrapping his hand around the handle. It was lighter than he expected, perfectly balanced. The blades had a razors edge, the front edge curving up into a sharp, impaling point. They were both jet black with blood red accents.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned around, blade still held tight in his hand. “Kakashi.” He held up his arm. “These.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, kid.” Kei leaned back against the counter. “Those aren't for beginners. Those you get when you master it.” He pulled out two wooden tonfa, smooth and missing blades. “We train with these, first.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gave the forger a flat look. “He's right, Sasuke.” Kakashi took the blade from his hand, testing the sharpness against his finger. It sliced through the skin so easily Kakashi didn't even feel it. “We don't want anyone missing a finger, now, do we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura started off with Kubikiribocho.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to learn these in a week, Sasuke. You've got a whole month. That is plenty of time for you to start off slower.” He turned to Kei. “I'll make sure he gets trained up properly.” Then, turning back to Sasuke, he smiled. “It might surprise you to know that Gai is a master with tonfa. I'm sure he will be delighted to train you in the art.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tilted his head. “I've never seen him use a weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn't have to. But once Gai decides he wants to learn something, he doesn't stop until he's mastered it.” Kakashi chuckled. “Training with him will be an experience. He is nothing like training with me.”</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi chatted with Kei, who was supposed to be wrapping up his new tonfa, a deep blue bow caught his eye. When he was a child, Itachi had taught Sasuke archery. He'd worked so hard to master it, wanting to make his big brother proud. The day he knocked Itachi's arrow out of the bullseye with his own arrow, Itachi smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. Sasuke remembered smiling so hard his cheeks hurt as Itachi gave him a piggyback ride home.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling it off the rack, Sasuke added the bow, a quiver, and a pile of arrows to the order.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The Hyuuga compound is very neatly divided. Not equally, but divided nonetheless. When you first enter the compound you are greeted by houses from the Main Family. Elaborate traditional styled homes with carved columns and expensive shoji panels sit around large, neat gardens and ponds with happy Koi fish of all sizes and colors. In the center of the houses sits a building more elaborate than the rest, the Main Family clan meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>The back of the compound, which the only entrance is hidden between two lavish gardens, leads to the Branch Family. Although still more elaborate than the civilian houses, they are very obviously not as elaborate as the Main Family. The gardens are smaller, less neat. The ponds are smaller, no Koi fish but plain goldfish. At the front of the Branch Family area was a bigger building that held clan meetings where both the Main and Branch leaders would attend. That is where Neji usually was taken for meetings. When his father died, when they were deciding Neji's new home, when they decided how Neji would train; that's when he'd been inside. But always as a silent witness, never allowed to object, never allowed an opinion.</p><p> </p><p>Now, however, Neji stood outside of the Main Family meeting room. There were whispers as the elders walked past him. They talked about the audacity of Neji to out show a member of the Main Family. Once they had all entered the building, Hinata stood on the other side of the path. She gave him a small smile before returning to spiraling chakra in her hand. As he watched, she swept her arm, leaving a thin trail of chakra in the air. A small quirk to her lips as she did so, seemingly finding what she was looking for. With his arms crossed, leaning against a fence post, Neji watched her, wondering what she could possibly be doing. He didn't have a chance to ask, however, a the door to the meeting room opened.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his place beside Hinata, he watched as the elders all filed out of the room, all sneering at Neji, eyes cold. The last to leave was Hiashi. Neji took in his uncle, his constantly present expression of impatient disapproval like a mask on his face. The man stood tall, hands hidden in his long sleeves, until the elders were too far away to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a knee between Hinata and Neji, Hiashi placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “No matter what those old men say, Neji, you did well. I may say it precious little, but I am proud. Of <em>both</em> of you. Your Will of Fire has grown bright. They need to learn to raise the next generation up and move themselves out.” Hiashi sighed and squeezed both of their shoulders before standing up. The cold, indifferent mask already in place. “Dismissed. Return to training.” Before the kids could get to the end of the path, Hiashi called out to Neji. “There are some techniques you need smoothed out. Tomorrow morning, at dawn, come to our dojo so I can show you the proper way.”</p><p> </p><p>Stunned to silence, Neji just blinked. Had...had his uncle just offered to <em>train</em> him? No, he couldn't have heard that right. Hinata pulled on his arm, snapping him back into reality. “Y-Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile Hinata hid in her collar was bright. Neji had a difficult time keeping one off of his face, as well.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>From the moment he was allowed out of the hospital, Lee had been training. Everyone seemed to find the need to tell him how great he did in the fight, how amazing he was for holding out as long as he did. They didn't realize how bad it hurt to hear those words. Lee did not become a taijutsu-based ninja because he thought it would make a great gimmick. He was born with the inability to use his chakra externally. Arduous training was required to learn basic chakra skills like walking on water or up walls. As for ninjutsu or genjutsu, it was impossible. But what Lee lacked in chakra use, he more than made up for in perseverance. Solely focusing on the one ninja skill he could excel at, taijutsu, Lee worked his body beyond its limits. All that paid off when, as a genin, he was considered a taijutsu master.</p><p> </p><p>None of that mattered when people would say they were 'surprised he held out that long.' Holding out wasn't what Lee was aiming for. He wanted to <em>win</em>. He wanted to prove that he didn't need ninjutsu or genjutsu to be a splendid ninja.</p><p> </p><p>The medics had told Lee how lucky he was. A little more pressure, one more squeeze of the sand, and Lee would have had a broken back. As it was, he had a couple bruised ribs and pulled muscles. But Lee didn't count on luck. Lee counted on skill. So, here he stood, in a training field, utterly destroying wooden poles as he fought through the pain. Every breath felt like a stab to the chest, every movement causing sharp pain to shoot over his chest. He didn't realize how shallow his breathing had become until the world around him darkened. Mid-kick, Lee began to fall backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee!” He felt someone catch him, calloused hands brushing against his skin. “You're supposed to be resting.” Opening his eyes, he was met with Tenten's worried brown eyes looking back. “Just because it wasn't a serious injury doesn't mean you shouldn't let it heal.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to sit up, Lee hissed in pain. Before Tenten could fuss over him, Lee waved her off. “I have to train, Tenten. I can not just hold out, I need to win.”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Tenten tilted her head. “I don't understand, Lee. Is this because you lost the fight?” Tenten had seen Lee determined, seen him take on enemies unflinchingly. She had never seen him <em>angry</em>. He leveled her with a look, making the girl step back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, Tenten. Say it. You are surprised I held out as long as I did with only taijutsu. It was luck. I have heard it all.” He turned his back to her. “Please, do not say it again.” Tenten watched as Lee hung his head, bracing his arm on the training post.</p><p> </p><p>With her eyes narrowed, Tenten stomped in front of him. Putting one hand on her hip, she jabbed the pointer finger of the other against his breastbone. “Do you think that little of me, Lee? Have we not been teammates for over a year? If other people can't see that you are living proof ninja do not need chakra to be amazing, then screw them. But I have <em>never</em> thought that about you. Don't you dare tell me that I'm pitying you. Because I'm not. What I <em>am</em> saying is, as someone who has had bruised ribs before, they hurt like hell and it's hard to breathe properly. All you are doing is making sure they take longer to heal than usual because you keep hurting them.” At Lee's shocked face, Tenten relaxed her stance. “Honestly, Lee, you're my teammate. I don't want to see you hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>She stretched out her hand, waiting for Lee to take it. After a moment of moving his eyes between her face and her hand, Lee finally took it. “Thank you, Tenten.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It took Tenzo three days, but he finally managed to match the children up with their ROOT profiles. Danzo kept detailed notes and backgrounds on the orphans he took. If a background could be known, it seemed Danzo dug it up. So, as Tenzo flipped through the profiles, matching them with the names the children had given him, he realized that they all had their previous memories wiped. Just like Tenzo, they were given a blank slate that Danzo could paint however he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Ori's past wasn't worth keeping around. The boy belong to two teenagers who hid the pregnancy from their parents. Ori was born in a toilet, his fragile skull hitting hard enough on the porcelain to cause permanent brain damage. Wrapped in a towel, the boy was left in front of the hospital for a medic to find on a smoke break. From there, little else was known. Tenzo figured it was because Danzo had wiped that information from existence. Ori not knowing the information of how he came into the world wasn't important for him to remember.</p><p> </p><p>Kari's story was one that was told often. Both of her parents died in battle when she was barely two. Her grandparents were too sick to care for her, and no other family wanted burdened with her. So, she was handed over to the orphanage and plucked out by Danzo.</p><p> </p><p>So many other children had similar stories, similar backgrounds that led them to a fate they did not deserve. However, one stood out to him. A young girl that goes by Zeph, code name Greyhound. You could tell just by looking at her that she was Inuzuka. How Danzo managed to get his hands on her, Tenzo couldn't imagine. He couldn't see that headstrong clan leader allowing any of her pack to be taken by that monster. Was she shifted over from Anbu? Did the clan think she was dead? According to Zeph, she had just turned fourteen a month prior. She looked younger, but with eyes that had seen more than she should have. Being post-graduation exam, she had the same emotionless monotone way of speaking all ROOT agents have.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzo had removed the children from the dark musty basement and into a cleaner, brighter safehouse. This one had couches and overstuffed chairs with large windows that let the summer air inside. Calling an Anbu to his side, he sent a message to Inuzuka Tsume. Since Zeph was the member of a clan, Tenzo felt it only fair that they be the ones who talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>With the news of an Inuzuka found among the children, Tsume came fast, accompanied by her daughter, Hana. The two entered the room with their ninken. Instantly, the children who did not undergo the graduation exam huddled together, scared. Hana whispered to the dogs, who trotted back out the door. With them gone, the children unraveled themselves from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenzo?” Tsume wasted no time in finding the one who messaged her. “Your letter said Danzo had one of ours?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a sharp nod. “She's already undergone the graduation exam.” The look on Tsume's face showed she knew exactly what that meant. “She did not arrive with ninken and hasn't said anything about it. Her name is Zeph.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a visible jolt that went through Hana. “Zeph? No, it can't be. She's supposed to have died years ago along with her two ninken.” She grabbed at her mother's arm. “Raira's daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Addressing the group, Tenzo called Zeph up front. Like a good little soldier, she stood perfectly still beside them, waiting for orders. Hana was visibly shaken as she took the young girl in. “Zeph, you understand that, with Danzo's death, any rules or orders of silence are now revoked?” The girl nodded. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did Danzo get you, Zeph?” Hana asked, trying hard to keep her composure.</p><p> </p><p>Tilting her head to the side, Zeph considered the question. “I...I was dying. Lord Danzo rescued me. To pay him back, I became his soldier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are your ninken?” Tsume looked like she didn't want the answer, but had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Zeph had showed any emotion. She took a deep breath before speaking. “On my twelfth birthday, I was ordered to kill them. When I resisted, Lord Danzo used a jutsu that made my ninken attack me.” Tears rolled down her cheeks, but her voice continued in the same monotone. “It...it was...to kill my emotions, to make me the perfect weapon. As all good shinobi should be.”</p><p> </p><p>With a gasp, Hana lunged forward, grabbing Zeph so quickly her fight or flight threatened to kick in. Instead, Hana just held onto her, hugging her close. There was no flare of chakra, no bite of steel, just the warm feeling that soaked into her chest. For one panicked moment, Zeph thought it was a genjutsu, but it wasn't that, either. This was the feeling she had after an intense training session, when they would lay near, one behind her head, the other across her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Spoken into her hair, Zeph heard Hana whisper, “How did the fight end?”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't thought about it in years. She fought better, was stronger, when the memory didn't invade her thoughts. But it came flooding back as if she was still there, still in that moment. The tangy scent of blood, the coppery taste in her mouth, the haggard breathing of Maro as he limped toward her, one paw hanging ripped and useless and bleeding. The feel of Saika's fur as she laid, motionless, beside her. Whatever jutsu Lord Danzo had used on her ninken had wore off. Now, instead of the wrong-red color, Maro's eyes returned to the color of a flickering flame. As he laid behind her head, offering his side as a pillow as he always did, Zeph let the tears run down her face. Saika let out a low whine, cracking one eye open. Ocean blue eyes looked up at her, sad and tired. Using the last of her strength, Zeph pulled the dog on top of her, draping Saika over her stomach just the way she liked. Then everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>When she came to, she was in a hospital bed. Lord Danzo stood over her, congratulating Zeph on her promotion to full ROOT agent.</p><p> </p><p>Tears flowed from Zeph as she sobbed into Hana's shoulder. The story was choked out, said between body wracking sobs and nearly distinguishable words. A hand began gently rubbing the girl's back, Tsume trying hard to hold in her own tears.</p><p> </p><p>“You were forced to kill your ninken during an enemy capture. There will be no charges held against you, Zeph.” Tsume looked up at Tenzo, her eyes red-rimmed and shining. “May we take her home?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenzo nodded. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsume turned to leave, but stopped and glanced at Tenzo over her shoulder. “Those other children. Were they all dealt a similar hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Although some were too young for Danzo's graduation.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Tsume dropped her eyes to the ground. “They will need rehabilitated. They are welcome in the Inuzuka compound. Dogs are theraputic. It would do them good to help out.”</p><p> </p><p>As Tenzo watched Zeph be led out of the building by Hana, who never let the girl out of her hands, followed by Tsume who had her shoulders drooped, he knew that girl would be okay. As hard as Tsume likes to act, she's still a mother. And this girl is part of her pack.</p><p> </p><p>The other children drew his attention once more, all looking at him for an explanation. He hoped these children would soon find a way to rehabilitate just as Zeph did.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Before Nara Yoshino was a mother, she was a chuunin. Proficient in taijutsu and ninja tools, Yoshino was a force to be reckon with. She could take on men, who are twice her size, and <em>win</em>. That, coupled with her natural instincts, made her a sought after chuunin in her time.</p><p> </p><p>Although being a ninja never leaves you, never leaves the forefront of your mind. Being a mother overrides those learned behaviors. So, when Shikamaru stepped into the house, head down and shoulders drooped, Yoshino knew something was wrong. <em>Very</em> wrong. Shikaku had a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and a sad look on his face. The boy should have been excited. The chuunin exams were practically an event in Konoha.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Drying her hands on a towel, Yoshino walked toward the two males. Shikamaru went stiff, then ran to his mother. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face against her. Shocked, Yoshino rubbed his back as she looked up at Shikaku. “Oh my, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku scrubbed a hand over his face. “Ino got hurt. <em>Bad</em>.” Yoshino gasped. “She will be okay. Inoichi is with her.” His eyes looked down at Shikamaru before meeting his wife's eyes again. “It was hard to see.”</p><p> </p><p>Petting throug Shikamaru's hair, Yoshino used her other hand to tilt his head up. “Ino is strong. She will be back to bossing you around in no time.” She gave him a small smile. “However, I don't think that is the <em>only</em> thing bothering my son. Am I right?”</p><p> </p><p>“The exams got infiltrated.” Yoshino's eyes snapped to her husband. “Orochimaru.” Her eyes flicked between his and her son's. “It's easy to be calm in the moment. It's afterwards that everything hits you.”</p><p> </p><p>Three days had passed, in which Shikamaru split his time between visiting Ino and staring at a Shogi board. With Shikaku busy at work dealing with the backlash of Danzo's death and the new ROOT children that had appeared, Yoshino decided that it was her turn to drag Shikamaru out of his shell.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Yoshino sat on the other side of the Shogi board, taking the place of his invisible opponent, “I understand that you made it to the finals. A mother would think that would be news her son would want to share with her.” Shikamaru just shrugged. “Who is your opponent?”</p><p> </p><p>He moved a piece on the board. “Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Although not as good at the game as her husband, Yoshino could hold her own. After all, before Shikamaru came along, it was her that was Shikaku's constant opponent. “Interesting match up. Have any strategy in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give up.” After a beat, the board went flying against the wall, pieces scattered everywhere. Shikamaru jumped, nearly falling backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Yoshino's eyes were on fire as she looked at her son. “What did you just say? Absolutely not, boy!” She stood up on her knees, hands on her hips. “All that training you've been doing, all those new jutsu your father trusted you to learn, got you into the finals. I'm not letting you just <em>give up</em>.” Before Shikamaru could say anything, a hand slapped over his mouth. “Ino will be fine, Shikamaru. The medics have told you why she's still unconscious. Her body is healing the best way it can, by sleeping. You think she would want you to just sit on your ass after all that work you put in?” After sitting still for a minute, just gaping at his mother, Shikamaru pushed himself up. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To find Choji. He was trained by Sasuke. He would know the best way to beat him.” With his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru strolled out through the front gate.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting back on her heels, Yoshino smiled, proud of her lazy son.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With a stack of papers slowly receding on his desk, Hiruzen felt he'd done enough work to warrant a smoke break. One benefit of being Hokage: he could sit in his office and smoke. Tobirama-sensei was probably rolling in his grave, but he wasn't there to yell at him about how tobacco is bad for you. Sensei never quite understood the soothing sounds of grinding his own tobacco, or the calming movements of packing it in the bowl, of lighting it, of the first draw.</p><p> </p><p>“Hokage-sama!” Hiruzen jumped, the pipe flying onto his desk and the smoke inhaled too quickly into his lungs. The double doors slammed open, a flustered chuunin sliding to a stop in front of his desk. “Are...are you okay, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen could only imagine what he looked like, frantically tamping out smoldering tobacco on his wooden desk while coughing hard enough to send tears streaming down his face. “Y-Yes. I am fine.” Finally, as the coughing fit died down, Hiruzen waved the man on. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“The scouts reported that Lady Tsunade is headed back toward Konoha.” The chuunin watched as Hiruzen's eyes widened. “Her apprentice is accompanying her. A-Along with Jiraiya, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>The chuunin nodded. “Um, one more thing, sir. It, um, appears that Jiraiya is tied up. Lady Tsunade is dragging him, sir. There's ninja wire wrapped around his, um, well...” The man motioned from his naval down to his upper thigh. “It seems that Jiraiya is not resisting, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence before Hiruzen began laughing. From out in the hallway, his ever faithful Anbu were also snickering.</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...guess what happened to me? I was in the virtual audience on Dr. Phil!!!! Although they use the screen I was on for the guest videos so you don't see me at all. But...I was on Dr. Phil!!! Ahhh!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Tsunade was sipping on a bottle of sake that Jiraiya had pulled from his bag, “should we discuss <em>your</em> issues, now?”</p><p> </p><p>Just coming off of Tsunade's heart-to-heart, Jiraiya felt emotionally spent. “Eh, maybe later. You've had a big night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come off it.” She threw a twig at him. “Your <em>godson</em> is a genin. Adorable little shit. Minato's hair and eyes. Kushina's f-”</p><p> </p><p>“Kushina's face. I know.” There wasn't anything Jiraiya wanted to talk about <em>less</em> than his failing of that boy. “I made a decision and I stuck with it. This is nothing like your situation, Tsunade.” Honey eyes leveled a glare at him. “It's not. I'm not running from that boy.”</p><p> </p><p>An empty sake bottle went flying toward Jiraiya's head. “Naruto. <em>That boy</em>'s name is Naruto. Remember? It was your book that named him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Orochi-”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade bowled over him. “Orochimaru chose his path, Jiraiya. There was nothing either me or you could have done to stop him. He's obsessed with power and immortality. Absolutely none of that was your responsibility.” She watched as Jiraiya drained his bottle of sake. “How do you know what Naruto looks like, Jiraiya?”</p><p> </p><p>The only answer she got was Jiraiya standing up and attempting to walk off. He barely got three steps before a large crack formed in the ground. Trees shook around him, swaying with the force of the punch Tsunade's fist caused. As the ground shook, Jiraiya lost his balance, one leg getting trapped in the crack. Trying to pull himself out, he pushed against the ground, pulled his body up as far as he could.</p><p> </p><p>He began to yell, to fight, to swear, but Tsunade was having none of it. With a tap to his temple, Jiraiya saw black.</p><p> </p><p>A huge bump jarred Jiraiya awake. He had dirt in his eyes, something tightly binding his arms and legs together, and a gag in his mouth. Trying hard to make some sort of noise, work a limb loose, anything, he suddenly stopped moving. Mumbling against the gag, Jiraiya wriggled on the ground. Then honey eyes appeared in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I was starting to think I actually killed you.” Tsunade smirked. Jiraiya glared. “You were out for...about two days? I think? Long enough for us to <em>almost</em> be to Konoha.” Jiraiya's eyes widened. “So, one thing I should tell you. Since I knew you would fight me on this, I took a special precaution. Along with your arms and legs, another appendage is wrapped up.” Her eyes flicked down. “It's razor wire. Might want to behave if you ever want to use that thing again.”</p><p> </p><p>Before that piece of information could settle into his brain, he was being dragged along again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Tsunade?” A pair of blue sandals landed in front of his face. Jiraiya looked up as far as he could, trying to see who was there. “Are...are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>From somewhere above his head, Shizune giggled. “Oh, yes, I'm fine.” Tsunade had that sickly sweet voice she only uses when trying to get her own way. “Can you let Sarutobi-sensei know we're on our way? He will want to see this, I'm sure.” There was some excessive wriggling from Jiraiya. “Hey. Stay still unless you want something removed.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before Blue Sandals began laughing. “I'll let him know, ma'am.”</p><p> </p><p>“About 1000 feet, Jiraiya. Then we will be at the gates.”</p><p> </p><p>No stranger to humiliating himself, Jiraiya knew how to let it roll off of him. However, being tied down and dragged through the streets was new. Having razor wire next to his most important appendage was also new. At least, he was assuming Tsunade wasn't lying about the razor wire. He honestly doesn't want to challenge it.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The moment Sasuke and Kakashi stepped on the path, they knew someone else had been there. If it was a ninja, they did not mask their presence. Either they were stupid or they weren't an enemy. Their hands were full of groceries and weapons as they made their way to the porch, bags crinkling and metal clanging. There was no point in being quiet. This was, however, their home.</p><p> </p><p>Talking could be heard inside, a female voice along with Naruto's infectious giggle. The voice sounded familiar. Sasuke couldn't quite place where he'd heard it before. Without hesitation, Kakashi pushed the screen door open. A young girl with green hair and orange eyes sat at the kitchen table. She looked nervous as Kakashi swept past them, unloading his bags on the kitchen counter. Then, turning back around, Kakashi clapped his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jumped up off the chair, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Oh! Oh! Sensei! Sensei! This is Fuu and she came here to talk to me about Gaara and she's just like me and we went in there with both of them and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, kiddo.” Kakashi leaned down, giving Naruto his full attention. It helped calm the boy down when his hyperactive nature got too intense. “This is Fuu?” Naruto nodded. Kakashi looked up at the girl. “Hello, Fuu. Welcome to our home.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuu stood up and gave Kakashi a respective introduction, bowing at the waist. “I don't want to disturb you. I only wanted to meet Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're not disturbing anything.” He smiled at her, putting the girl at ease. “I'm Kakashi. This is Sasuke. There's a third one, too, but Sakura splits her time between here and her home.” Putting his forearms on the counter, Kakashi leaned forward. “You did great in your prelims match, Fuu. That blinding powder is something else.”</p><p> </p><p>As Fuu preened under Kakashi's praise, Sasuke took the weapons to the living room. He'd been excited on the way home to show Naruto, to ask the blonde to make him a seal to keep the bladed tonfu safe. He had a month to learn them, which Sasuke knew he would, but he wanted to share it with his best friend. Something ran through him when Naruto acted so excited to show off this girl. Sasuke remembered this feeling, he just hadn't felt it in a long time. Not since Itachi put off training with him to go somewhere with Shisui. Whatever the feeling was, Sasuke hated it.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey.” Naruto put his hands on the back of the chair, watching Sasuke lay the weapons out on the coffee table. The deep blue bow was leaned against the couch beside the quiver. “I didn't know you knew archery.”</p><p> </p><p>With his emotions on edge, Sasuke had a retort on the tip of his tongue. But when he looked up, Naruto looked so unsure that Sasuke bit the words back. Why should he be mad that Naruto has friends? Did he deserve it? Taking a deep breath, Sasuke dropped the bag of shuriken on the floor. “Itachi taught me when I was little.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, are you going to use it in the finals?” Picking at the fabric of the chair, Naruto looked at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>With Kakashi's voice in the background keeping Fuu's attention, Sasuke waved Naruto over. “I'm not sure if the bow would be good against Shikamaru. But, hopefully, this will be.” Slowly unwrapping the tonfa, Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa!” Naruto reached out to touch one shining blade. “That is bad ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked. His eyes flicked up to Fuu when she laughed loudly. “Why is she here?”</p><p> </p><p>“She's a jinchuuriki, too.” Sasuke's eyebrow shot up at Naruto's words. “The Nanabi, Chomei. He's a huge bug.”</p><p> </p><p>Flicking his eyes over to Fuu, Sasuke took the girl in. As a jinchuuriki, no one would understand Naruto better. And, from what Sasuke remembers about the prelims, Fuu seemed to have just as much energy as Naruto did. “So, what are we doing about Gaara?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's...complicated.” Naruto heaved out a sigh. “It's not just broken, but it was put on broken.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi's voice rang out, calling the two boys into the kitchen. “Come and sit down, boys.” While the boys took their seats, Kakashi looked back at Fuu. “I should ask you where your bodyguards are, Fuu?” No one would send a jinchuuriki, no matter how controlled they are, without some sort of support. The two who excused themselves from the preliminary matches had to be some sort of bodyguards. “Do they even know you're here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I, uh...snuck...out.” Fuu bit her lip, waiting for disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of disapproving, Kakashi laughed. “Do you do that a lot?” The sheepish look the girl gave him spoke volumes. “Should we expect two angry jounin at our door?” Fuu shrugged. “Well, let's get a head start before they show up, then. What did you and your bijuu figure out about Gaara's seal?”</p><p> </p><p>The two jinchuuriki exchanged looks. Naruto sighed. “It's not just broken, sensei. It was <em>put on</em> broken. Our seals have a fail-safe built in. It stops our bijuu from taking over our minds, keeps our, um-”</p><p> </p><p>“Consciousness.” Fuu supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, <em>consciousness</em> separated. With Gaara, there is no fail-safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting forward, Fuu looked serious for a minute. “During the prelims, Chomei used his chakra to calm Gaara down. It made the Ichibi retreat. As long as I stood close to him, Ichibi never came back out. Chomei thinks that the seal can be fixed, but it might be dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to do some more research. I can do this, sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. “Of course you can, Naruto. No one is doubting that. I don't want you to get hurt in the process.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which,” Fuu gave Naruto a serious look, “is why we are triple checking we have everything we need. Every base covered, plans B through Z, everything perfect. We only get one chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Naruto nodded. “Yes, Fuu.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It took a couple of days for Kisame to think over what Itach told him. Against everything he believed in, Kisame believed Itachi. The kid had never lied to him, never led him astray. His whole world view had been challenged a lot lately.</p><p> </p><p>For once, the main room was pretty empty. Kisame stood in the entrance to the tunnel, one forearm braced on the stone. Zetsu was prowling around, Samehada kept shivering and shuddering in regular intervals, something he only did with that plant-thing's chakra. Sitting on the rock that was seemingly reserved for himself, Itachi was laying back, eyes closed as the sun beat down on him. Ever since the kid's trip to Konoha, he'd been lighter. Almost <em>happier</em>. The words from that night hiding out in Itachi's sleeping quarters came back to him. Itachi had chosen his brother above his clan and village. He'd heard Uchiha had the ability to love so deeply it turned into outright devotion. Seeing it in action was another story all together.</p><p> </p><p>A movement in the rock caught his attention. Samehada gave a deep shudder as Zetsu emerged above Itachi's head. Zetsu's torso and head leaned over the teen, blocking out the sun. “Obito would like to speak with you.” They waited for Itachi to crack an eye open before receding back into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Kisame caught a glimpse of the orange mask just inside the hallway, quietly talking to Itachi. The main room was empty. Then his eyes fell on The Door. Was there someone else pulling the strings? Were they behind that door? Konan and Pein disappeared behind there after every meeting. There were times Obito disappeared behind it, also. What is in there? He stood in the doorway, arguing with himself for a couple moments. “Oh, fuck it.” Kisame pushed himself off the wall and headed for The Door.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Kisame was expecting, it wasn't what he got. A very startled Konan jumped when the door opened. She tried to throw out paper, anything to block Kisame's vision. The man in the wheelchair, his body thin and weak, long red hair hanging over his face, had his purple eyes wide. Pein, or at least the body, was standing against the wall, eyes closed and motionless. Samehada ripped through the chakra infused paper.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Obito's voice reached a pitch Kisame had never heard before. From behind him, Itachi looked shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Hiking a thumb towards the room, Kisame snarled at Obito. “More liars. I hate liars.” Samehada hissed, begging to fight. “This 'pure world' bullshit you sold me is a lie, too, isn't it? What do you really want, Obito?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a hissing sound, a paper bomb slowly burning through, before Itachi dissolved in a murder of crows. They swirled around Kisame as the paper bomb exploded, sending Obito flying backward. It wouldn't kill him, but it should slow him down. Kisame felt himself being lifted up and carried out of the cave. Once in the sunlight, Itachi reformed.</p><p> </p><p>“Run.” With Kisame being a big and muscular as he was, Itachi's crows could only carry him so far. They would have to run the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until they were past the first row of trees that Kisame spoke again. “Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someplace safe.” As Itachi ran, crows took off from the trees, heading in many different directions. “The crows will give them false leads.” Then, with some hand signs, a clone of Itachi popped into existence. It was quickly passed by at the rate they were running. “Do you trust me, Kisame?”</p><p> </p><p>He should have hesitated. He should have thought it through. Instead, Kisame nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Running through the yard, Sakura raced toward the house. Kakashi's nindogs were running all over, chasing each other, playing and being dogs. Pakkun waved at her from his spot on the bottom step, but Sakura just ran past him. She had something to do. She needed her sensei.</p><p> </p><p>The stomping on the porch was the only warning the guys (and Fuu) had before the door was slammed open. The heavy wood bounced off the walls as Sakura headed straight for Kakashi. “I need trained. I need revenge. I need to <em>kill</em> that bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi grabbed her by the biceps, picking her up and plopping her down on the kitchen counter. “Sakura, listen to me. Listen good. <em>Revenge</em> isn't the cathartic experience it's made out to be. It's hollow. It doesn't <em>fix</em> anything. Sweetheart, revenge isn't what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to make her pay for what she did to Ino!” Sakura's green eyes shined in defiance. “If you won't train me, I'll find someone who will!”</p><p> </p><p>She struggled to get free, but Kakashi held firm. “I will not allow you to do something as <em>destructive</em> as revenge!” At the boom in Kakashi's voice, Sakura stopped struggling. Kakashi had never yelled at them, never raised his voice unless it was barking orders during a fight. “Revenge is an all-consuming fire. It takes you over, makes you a shell of your former self. In getting revenge, you hurt people who did nothing wrong. That is not you, Sakura.” He glanced at the other three kids in the room. “This goes for all of you. Revenge isn't the answer. Sakura, you want to get back at her for what she did, then fight her fair and square. Winning feels better than killing. Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>What had begun as angry tears soon became sad tears. Sakura flung herself forward, burying her head in Kakashi's chest. “She...she's not waking up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, she will. Give her body time to heal.” He pet through her hair. “Sitting in that hospital isn't helping your sanity, love. Let's put all that restless energy into training. But we are training to <em>win</em> not <em>kill</em>.” She nodded against his chest, but stayed tight against him. “Oh, you kids have been through a lot in a short amount of time, haven't you?”</p><p> </p><p>Changing the timeline wasn't an easy task. In changing one thing, several others were changed in turn. He may have made his kids stronger, may have made them physically ready for anything, but they were still just kids. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, both speaking without words. They were as worried for Sakura as Kakashi was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hayate-sensei can't train me, can he?” Sakura sniffled before sitting back. “Cause he's the proctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi nodded. “You're right, but we will figure something else out.” He put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. “And we will make damn sure you are ready.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Sakura registered the other kid in the room. She glanced over at Fuu before cocking her head to the side. “I'm sorry. Terrible way to meet someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Fuu sat up straight. “No, no, it's okay. I...I saw it happen. I would be angry, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Wiping her eyes, Sakura jumped off the counter. “I'm Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuu.” The two girls shook hands. “You did amazing in your fight. People on the balcony by me kept saying you couldn't lift the sword. They said it was for show. You sure showed them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura giggled. “Thank you. She's special to me. I trained hard with her.” Then, like a jolt, Sakura remembered something. “Oh! What is that powder stuff you used? It blinded everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's scale powder that catches the light, making it shine really bright.” Then, with a giggle, Fuu added, “I rhymed!” Sakura slid into Kakashi's empty chair, chin in her hand. There was a beat of silence before Fuu spoke again. “So...you just <em>know</em> about Kurama, huh? And you don't care?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don't think of Naruto any different since we found out. He's still our annoying little ball of sunshine.” She reached over and squeezed Naruto's cheek. He slapped her hand away. “It happened <em>to</em> him, it wasn't his choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Team 10 knows, too. They saw the chakra after I got out of the seal.” Naruto got a small smile on his face at the memory. “They didn't care, either.” No one missed the happiness in his voice knowing he had friends who don't care what is inside him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door, two voices mumbling from outside. Fuu immediately froze before sliding down in the chair. When Kakashi opened the door, it was to greet two Taki jounin.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm very sorry to disturb you, but is our headstrong genin here?” The one with curly brown hair asked. Both of the jounin were standing with their hands behind their backs, a soldier's parade rest.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi turned his head, catching Fuu dipping lower and lower in the chair. “Green hair and orange eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The second one answered before leaving out a sigh. “She left us a note. 'Going to find Naruto.' We asked around and they all sent us here.”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing out a laugh, Kakashi stepped back, allowing the two inside. “I think being stubborn is a trait they share, oddly enough.” The curly haired one laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...before you yell, Yoro, just know -”</p><p> </p><p>Cutting her off, the one with spiky black hair, Yoro, bowled over her. “Fuu. Neither Kegon or I have given you many rules. We are rational. We let you have fun. We only ask for one thing: Do not leave our side.”</p><p> </p><p>“But -”</p><p> </p><p>Kegon sighed. “We get it. We know why you wanted to come here. Had you <em>asked</em>, we would have allowed it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crossing her arms, Fuu pouted. “No you wouldn't have. You yelled for helping Gaara.”</p><p> </p><p>Breaking his parade rest, Yoro knelt down in front of the girl. “You put yourself at risk. I understand you were helping that boy. That's what you do, you help people. Sometimes, however, you put yourself at risk in doing that. People could have found out about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Ichibi is driving Gaara insane! We can help, Yoro. Naruto knows fuuinjutsu. We have a theory on how to do it.” Orange eyes met Naruto's. “Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Naruto looked at the two jounin. “I-I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Kegon sounded tired. “For right now, you're coming back with us. We will get with Hatake for another play date. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi laughed. “Yeah, Fuu. We will set up a time for a play date.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Fuu stood up. “You better not be lying, you two.” She leveled a glare at Yoro and Kegon. “I'll let Chomei slap you.”</p><p> </p><p>After Fuu said her goodbyes, and the two jounin got the talkative girl on her way back toward the inn, Kakashi sat down in the newly evacuated chair. “Well...that was interesting. Think all jinchuuriki are stubborn?” Naruto glared at him. Kakashi laughed and ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The morning dew was still on the grass when Sasuke left the house. It was early, before the sun had even <em>slightly</em> began to rise. Sasuke had to wriggle out of bed. Naruto was exceptionally clingy during the night, for a reason he didn't understand. At some point Kakashi's nindogs made their way inside the house. They were sprawled all over the living room. Pakkun was curled up in the chair under a blanket that had been left laying around.</p><p> </p><p>The training field Gai usually occupied was set against the Nara forest. Very few were allowed to use it, but the green-clad man had a way with people. Even before Shikaku had taken over as heir, Gai was allowed to train there. Stepping down the dirt path, Sasuke began to hear the sounds of training. Grunts and groans and thunks of something solid hitting wooden training poles echoed off the trees around him. As soon as the path broke into the clearing, Sasuke saw Gai with a nun chuck in his hands, spinning and twirling it around him, fast, with precision. It was mesmerizing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Sasuke.” Gai spoke up, tucking the nun chuck under his arm. “Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>In each hand Sasuke held a training tonfu. He raised them up for Gai to see. “Kakashi said you are an expert in tonfu? I...I'm here to ask if you would train me?” Sasuke hated how unsure he sounded around people. Telling them off, ordering them around, Sasuke had no problem with. Asking someone for help, and he starts and stops and stutters.</p><p> </p><p>Tossing his nun chuck on top of a bag laying against the training pole, Gai held his hand out, waiting for Sasuke to put one tonfu in his hand. He bounced the solid wood in his hand, twirled it around. “Nice, even weight.” He raised a thick eyebrow. “However, these are training tonfu. These would not do you any favors in the finals.” Shrugging a canvas bag off his shoulder, Sasuke handed his wrapped bladed tonfu to Gai. Once they were unwrapped, Gai's eyes widened. “Oh-ho-ho! Look at these!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke watched in awe as the man held the blades in his hands, spinning them around effortlessly. It was a dance, the blades an extension of his arm. They sliced through the air in a blur of black and red and glinting metal. “I want to learn how to do <em>that</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Gai laughed, flipping the blades in the air. “So, my eternal rival's student comes to me asking for training? I, Konoha's Green Beast, knows something that Sharingan Kakashi does not? How could I say no. Come, Sasuke. Let's begin.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The night Hana brought Zeph home, the dogs met them at the compound gate. They could smell the sadness, the festering wound Danzo left behind. Hana watched as Zeph slowed to a stop, halting at the gate. Her eyes were wide as she watched the canines come toward her. The fear inside her wasn't toward the dogs, however. It was toward herself. She was shaking as Hana put a hand on her back, slowly pushing the girl inside. The dogs are well trained, smart, and observant. They walked up to Zeph slowly, nuzzling into her side, licking her hands.</p><p> </p><p>One thing Danzo got wrong: emotions can not be trained out of someone. As Zeph took in the dogs, the memories of her own ninken came flooding back. Tears came flowing down her face. “Why are they here?” Zeph looked up at Hana. “They know what I did. Why don't they hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you did not have a choice.” Tsume came up behind her, shooing the dogs back a few feet. “They know you didn't want to, Zeph. They knew you were forced. The most amazing thing about dogs? They don't hold a grudge.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, one by one, the dogs began to creep up on Zeph again. This time, the girl dropped to her knees. She let the dogs nuzzle into her, lick the tears from her face.</p><p> </p><p>Hana watched the young girl break down while the dogs tried to pick her back up. “Dog therapy.” She smiled. “There's nothing better.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Zeph slept on a futon on the floor, surrounded by dogs of all sizes.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Kiba stood in front of the kennel entrance. Something big had happened yesterday. The clan was whispering with their heads together, talking about a girl they thought was dead. The excitement was echoed in the dogs, who were whinging and acting restless. Even Akamaru was acting strange, not wanting to listen, seemingly wanting to wander around.</p><p> </p><p>The kennels were set against a huge clearing. The dogs ran free, not confined to cages like other villages use. They didn't have small dog boxes for shelter, but huge buildings with bedding and food and water. Not being kept separated, the dogs were allowed to mingle together. Pack dynamics were important, the dogs learned quickly who the alpha was and what order they fell in. To learn that, they were kept together.</p><p> </p><p>Hana rounded the corner with Zeph, seeing her brother and his ninken puppy in wait. Akamaru's head shot up before scampering toward the young girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Akamaru?” Kiba looked up, seeing where his dog was headed. A young girl, not much older than he, walked next to Hana. They were followed by several dogs, all keeping in close contact. The closer they got, the more Kiba could see the sadness in the girl's eyes. She was different than the other members of the clan, who all wore their animalistic nature like a banner. Where they all had wild, unkempt hair, hers was short and neat, not a hair out of place.</p><p> </p><p>When Hana got closer, with Akamaru following by the girl's ankles, she looked tired. “Kiba, this is Zeph. She's going to help you do the feeding this morning.” Then, turning to Zeph, she pointed toward the kennel gates. “Zeph, can you let these dogs inside the kennel, please?” With a sharp nod, the girl walked off, the pack of dogs still following her. “Kiba, listen, she was taken when she was young, warped by Danzo.” Kiba's eyes widened. He'd heard what that bastard had done. “We need to rehabilitate her, bring her back into her own. Following orders is beat into her. You'll have to word what you want her to do as an order, but keep it light.”</p><p> </p><p>When Hana left, Kiba turned to Zeph, seeing her standing by the gate with the dogs circling her. Taking a deep breath, Kiba smiled at her. “Alright, Zeph, I'm Kiba. Hana's brother.” Akamaru nipped at his ankles. “This is Akamaru, my ninken.”</p><p> </p><p>He showed her around, showed her where the food was kept, how to prepare it, where the dishes were. Hana was right. If Zeph didn't have a direct order, she would just stand still and wait for one. It was eerie. She was like a machine.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how well trained the dogs were, they were still dogs. A small fight broke out between two bigger dogs, lots of growling, snarling and dirt being kicked up. The switch in Zeph was instant. She grabbed the nearest weapon, a pitchfork, and took a stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa!” Kiba grabbed her arm. She turned on him, weapon at the ready. “Zeph, damn, stop! They're dogs. They get in dominance fights, it's normal. Everything is okay.” Then, remembering what his sister said, added, “Stand down.”</p><p> </p><p>As if it burned her, Zeph dropped the pitchfork, stumbling backwards into a wall. “I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked like she was preparing herself for something. A reprimand? No, not with how she was holding her arms up. She was preparing herself for a strike. “Hey, um,” Kiba knelt down in front of her. “It's okay. I'm not mad.” Zeph glanced up at him, arms still ready to shield her. “Zeph, no one will hurt you here. It will probably take time for you to get used to the dogs again. But you will, I'm sure.”</p><p> </p><p>It took several minutes before Zeph uncurled herself, standing straight. The two dogs were were at the center of the fight came over, heads down and tails between their legs. Licking her hands and nuzzling against her, they apologized the only way they could. Very tentatively, the young girl reached out, combing her fingers through the soft fur. She left out a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>Watching it unfold, Kiba and Akamaru shared a glance. What did Danzo do to her?</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When you first become a genin team, there is a bond that is formed. You see each other at their best, at their worst, and trust your lives to each other. Included in that is the expectation that you call your sensei by that title. It doesn't matter if they piss you off, it doesn't matter if you don't feel like it, you just do it. Standing in front of Hiruzen, both in their fifties and each powerful in their own right, Jiraiya and Tsunade still bowed their heads and greet the man as Sarutobi-sensei.</p><p> </p><p>Well, to be honest, Jiraiya's was very muffled, with the gag still in place, but Hiruzen assumed that's what he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsunade, I understand that Jiraiya often deserves to be punished, but could you please remove the gag? And, perhaps, the wire that is dangerously close to something important to him?”</p><p> </p><p>With a huff and a roll of her eyes, the woman pulled out a kunai and neatly sliced the fabric. She might have nicked his ear, but that could be excused. Then, with the same kunai, Tsunade reached down to cut the wire. Panicked, Jiraiya looked at his sensei with wide eyes. Before Hiruzen could say anything, the action was already finished. The wire dropped to the ground around his geta sandals. It was only when he saw Tsunade put the kunai away that Jiraiya let out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was fun.” He took a step back. “It's nice to see you, Sarutobi-sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>The leather strap that held his toad summoning scroll was gripped tightly in a pale hand. “Move and I cut off the blood supply down there.” Jiraiya stood as still as a human could. “Sensei, we have some information on the Akatsuki.”</p><p> </p><p>They'd practiced this. The way to read Sarutobi-sensei in on their knowledge without letting him know the full story. Gambling houses were full of gossip, and gathering information was Jiraiya's specialty. The two each knowing half of a whole story wasn't out of the realm of possibility. And Jiraiya, with his mouth gagged so he really couldn't say no if he wanted to, wholeheartedly agreed to the plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” The old man put his hands behind his back. “What kind of information?”</p><p> </p><p>The two sannin shared a look. “Well,” Jiraiya put his arm around Tsunade's shoulders, earning a glare in the process, “see, sensei, Tsunade can't stay away from me. So we met on the road and were catching up, you see. The thing is, we both the half of the information and didn't know it. We just put it together.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade pushed the man off her. “They travel in pairs. We actually have an idea on some of them. They want the bijuu and are planning on taking the jinchuuriki one-by-one.”</p><p> </p><p>Activating the privacy seal on the wall behind him, Hiruzen took a seat at his desk and pulled out some parchment. “Alright. Tell me everything you know.”</p><p> </p><p>The two talked and talked, each and every piece of information carefully picked apart, removing any tells on where it came from. No matter what was said, Tsunade was careful not to mention Itachi or Kisame. The reason why she felt the need to protect them still wasn't entirely clear to her, but Jiraiya could see the steadfast loyalty in her eyes and didn't challenge it. The conversation didn't end until way into the evening.</p><p> </p><p>While the two were talking, Shizune had acquired the two rooms at an inn. Mentally exhausted from jumping through hoops all evening, the two quickly fell into their beds and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Tsunade and Shizune joined Jiraiya at a small diner for breakfast. They slid into the booth across from him. “Gotta say, Jiraiya, I'm surprised you're still here.” Tsunade stirred sugar into her coffee. “Really thought you would leave as soon as I was asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I thought about it.” He sat back in the booth, suddenly looking very weary. “But I had a lot of time to think while I was being dragged down the road. It's not because I didn't want the kid, you know. I'd imagine a lot of people thought that. Me being out there...I kept people away from him. No one knew Minato had a kid. They all just assumed the baby died. I kept the rumors up. Eventually, no one worried about it anymore. That was better than me fucking the kid up.”</p><p> </p><p>He was expecting Tsunade to argue with him. Instead, she just nodded. “We were both running away from ghosts.” Then, with renewed vigor, Tsunade's eyes met his. “This will probably make me a hypocrite, but go face your ghost. The kid didn't do anything wrong, Jiraiya. Don't punish him for something he couldn't control.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>As the dirt dusted around him as his back hit the ground, Shikamaru cursed. He let his head thump against the ground. His taijutsu would be no match for Sasuke. If he was going to win, taijutsu wouldn't be the way. Shikamaru had shadows and a high IQ. Was that enough?</p><p> </p><p>Accepting the hand Choji held out for him, Shikamaru got pulled to his feet. “You alright, Shikamaru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He rubbed the small of his back. “Straight one-on-one taijutsu will not work. He has to have a weakness.”</p><p> </p><p>Choji tilted his head, looking Shikamaru up and down. “You...you actually want to win this, don't you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't protect anyone by running or giving up. If I want to be a ninja, I need to stop being afraid to fight.” Shikamaru looked up at Choji's surprised face. “Even if I don't win, at least I can say I actually <em>tried</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>While Shikamaru caught his breath, Choji ran his friend's words through his head. He'd watched Shikamaru outsmart opponents. What he did with that puppet guy in the prelims was a great example. But Sasuke knew Shikamaru, knew how he thought, what he could do, what he could capitalize on. To get one over on Sasuke, Shikamaru needed to think outside the box. It reminded him of when Lee and Sasuke were sparring, how Lee kept using the way Sasuke could fight in the air to his advantage. It's harder to correct your form when you can't plant your feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Plant your feet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru! I think I got it!” Choji grabbed his friend by the shoulders. “Keep him off the ground! Unless Naruto performs a miracle, he will still have that seal. Meaning he has to focus on taijutsu. One of his strengths is his greatest weakness. Remember? Lee said it.” When Shikamaru still stared back at him, dumbly, Choji groaned. “Think! Lee used Sasuke's knack for fighting in the air to turn the tables. You can't correct yourself easily in the air. His form slips. <em>Keep him in the air!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Opening his mouth to argue, Shikamaru snapped it closed again. Sasuke would jump out of the way of his shadows. He did it during sparring. What if Sasuke couldn't touch the ground at all? What if it was all one huge shadow? The jutsu was sitting on his desk in his room. He was so focused on Shadow Walking that Shikamaru forgot about Shadow Field. He could cover a wide area in a circle of shadows. How long can Sasuke possibly stay in the air? “Choji.” He got a devilish smile on his face. “You, my friend, are a genius.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi saved Tenzo from Danzo, it became very apparent that being a child soldier didn't leave time for learning any other life skills. If it wasn't going to enhance your fighting abilities, it didn't matter to Danzo. But Kakashi told him differently, told him how important benign life skills are.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Tenzo was invited into Kakashi's apartment, he was nervous. An Anbu who served the deep underbelly of the village, who was ordered to <em>assassinate the Hokage</em>, was invited into Kakashi's home. It was surreal. Then a cup of tea was handed to him, the indent of a smile in Kakashi's mask, and Tenzo felt more at ease.</p><p> </p><p>Then Kakashi handed him a canvas bag full of yard, two thin wooden dowels, and sat down on a chair. It was the most calming experience of Tenzo's life.</p><p> </p><p>With the ROOT kids who had nowhere else to go, which were the vast majority of them, Tenzo secured the safehouse as theirs. It was slow going, with the kids still terrified and without orders, but Tenzo knew how that felt. He worked with them, helped them understand they could live a life without constantly being told how to live their lives. It would take them time, but they would come around.</p><p> </p><p>The building the safehouse resided in, full of sunshine and open windows, sat at the edge of the woods. They weren't far from the markets, but were far enough away that people we not constantly walking past the building. The bottom floor had overstuffed couches and chairs in a large room that resembled a living room. Bright white walls caused the sunshine to look brighter than it was. Through an archway off to the side was a small kitchen. Tenzo had it stocked with food that either didn't require cooking, or barely required any skills to make. He wasn't sure how much these kids had been taught about cooking. Inside the kitchen were a couple of chairs and a small table. It wasn't enough to seat all the kids at once. A few desks and a couple bookcases took up another wall, which had a doorway to the small training room.</p><p> </p><p>Up some spiral stairs that sat behind the largest of the couches took you to the bunkhouse. Rows of bunk beds lined the two longest walls. At the back were lockers, tall and skinny. The kids didn't have much in terms of belongings, so the lockers were unused.</p><p> </p><p>After requesting to be off-duty for a while, Tenzo took up the job of caring for the kids. He seemed to be the only one they trusted, the only one they would communicate with. So, as Kakashi did for him, Tenzo would help these kids. This morning, he came prepared with a duffle bag thrown over one shoulder and a canvas bag over the other one. As soon as Tenzo hit the door, all of the kid's eyes were on him.</p><p> </p><p>Two days after being saved and they still haven't changed out of their standard uniform. The oversized chest plates and repainted masks have been set aside, but their standard shirts and pants were still intact. Setting the duffle bag down on the coffee table and the canvas bag on the floor, Tenzo began to unzip the former. Inside were clothes of all sizes, hoping each kid could find something that would fit them.</p><p> </p><p>“Gather around.” Tenzo still talked to them as if giving them orders. It was the only way the kids knew to be. “In here are clothes. I want you all to find something that fits you, find some sort of outfit, and change out of your uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>The first to appear at his side was Ori, who bounced toward the bag and began digging through it. “Oh, Kari!” He threw a pink shirt toward her. “Your favorite color!” She caught it in her hands, running her thumb over the soft fabric. Ori pulled out a dark blue long sleeved shirt and tossed it to Shiro. “Isn't that your favorite color?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Ori so excited about the bag led a couple of the other young ones to come forward. Ori would hand the clothes to them, and they would hold them up. One-by-one, the kids all had an outfit. All the kids took turns using the bathrooms and bunkhouse to change. Within twenty minutes there were no more traditional Anbu uniforms. The kids actually looked like kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what?” Ori asked, sitting next to the man on the couch. “What's in the other bag?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Tenzo pulled balls of yarn from the canvas bag. “Do any of you kids know how to knit?” Confusion was shared through all the kids. Ori shook his head, eyebrows drawn down. “You can make many things with this skill. Pass the bag around, everyone take one ball of yarn and two knitting needles.”</p><p> </p><p>After some brief instructions, Tenzo let the kids work in peace. There was some frustration, some missed stitches and starting over, but the kids were doing well. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Tenzo saw Ori manically try to fix a missed stitch. In his effort, he wound up unwinding half of his project. The boy was trying to hide it, trying to keep Tenzo from seeing, but it didn't work. When Tenzo noticed, Ori dropped his head. “I'm sorry! I messed it up. I won't do it again! I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush now, Ori.” Tenzo knelt down in front of the kid. He took a hold of the mess of yarn and tried to fix it in some way. “The first time I ever did this, Kakashi-senpai taught me. He rescued me much like he rescued you all. We were working on our projects for about an hour and I heard grumbling and a kunai being pulled out. Senpai messed up an entire row, so he just cut it in half. His summon are dogs, so he gave it to them for a chew toy. Tried to tell me he planned it all along.” Tenzo huffed out a laugh, handing the semi-fixed project back to Ori. “Even the most amazing people make mistakes. It's called being human, kid.” He ruffled the stark white hair. “You're doing fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Tenzo with awe in his eyes, Ori smiled at him. “Thank you, Tenzo-senpai.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who stick around and read the author notes: I'm taking ideas for the ROOTlings. I can't guarantee a whole chapter based around them, but for the times when I talk about them, it would be nice to have some idea on their backstories. Does that make sense? </p><p>If you have any ideas, all I need is a name, age, and brief description of abilities/what makes them special/why Danzo chose them. </p><p>I would like to borrow your creativity, lovelies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is brought to you by: <br/>- Sora2131, the true MVP. I apologize about your Discord notifications every morning...<br/>- Pure Leaf Raspberry tea<br/>- My Spotify playlist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a whole day for Jiraiya to work up the courage, twenty minutes to find out where he lived, and seventeen deep breaths before arriving at the path to where his godson lived. Hearing that the kid was taken in by Kakashi was a surprise. Even more of a surprise was that Kakashi had revived his old land. What had once been an overgrown mess was now well worn and trimmed up. It seemed, just from the entrance to the path alone, that Kakashi cared for his land much like his father did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With slow footsteps, Jiraiya made his way up the path. It was deathly silent, unnaturally so. Almost as if the area was devoid of sound. Like the area was in a vacuum. Then, once he stepped into the yard, it was as if removing ear plugs. All the sound returned. Looking around, Jiraiya tried to find the cause of the silence. If he were to guess, it would be fuuinjutsu, but he couldn't be sure. If they were there, however, Jiraiya couldn't see them. No tell-tale glowing of runes and symbols embedded into tree bark. Interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of something heavy hitting wood reached his ears. A small girl with soft pink hair was holding out a large sword sideways. Holding it parallel to the ground, she used the hunk of metal to bounce a white rubber ball. Standing next to her was a boy with dark hair, his arms crossed as he watched her try to keep the ball in the air and keep the sword steady. Before long, Naruto came bounding out of the house, waving a piece of parchment in his hand. His loud voice echoed through the clearing, reminding Jiraiya so much of Kushina it hurt. As Jiraiya stood there, completely frozen as he watched his godson in the flesh for the first time, he missed when the dark haired boy noticed him. It was a mistake that Jiraiya would pay for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one word, all three genin turned to look at him. Jiraiya took a deep breath before pasting a smile on his face. “Hello, kids! I am the Grea-” The huge sword slammed into the ground, sending a crack in the earth rushing toward him. “Whoa! I come in peace, kids!” A spark of lightning arced out of a pale palm. “No, seriously, I'm not -” Naruto held a hand out, a spiraling ball of chakra in his palm. “That's the Rasen-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lightning got brighter, arcing threads of white and blue and the sound of birds filled the air. Effortlessly pulling the sword out of the ground, the pink haired girl looked Jiraiya up and down. “Don't kill him. Sensei will want to talk to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red bled into the dark haired kid's eyes. Jiraiya fought against the genjutsu, which was weak at best, but he realized too late it was only a distraction. Once dispelling the genjutsu, Jiraiya realized the dark haired boy was gone. Then he felt an electric jolt of pain shooting through his body before the world went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jiraiya came to, he was bound to a chair. He cracked an eye open, just to make sure there was no razor wire down near his crotch. Just some rope around his waist. That was a relief. His head felt like lead as he lifted it up, trying to get his bearings. The first thing he saw was the wood of a kitchen table with bare feet propped on top. Jiraiya's eyes followed the legs until he found the face. Sipping on coffee, Kakashi was leaning back in his chair, no mask on, just lounging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Kakashi sat his cup down on the table, “the great sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, was defeated by three genin.” He smirked. “I bet Lady Tsunade would <em>love</em> to hear that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last time Jiraiya had seen Kakashi, he was twelve years younger. A sad, angry kid who had what little he'd acquired in life ripped out from under him. Five deaths within a short period of time, none of which he had any control over, would drive a man insane. He lost track of the kid after he left Konoha. Seeing him here, seeing him looking so calm, was a surprise. “Tsunade does not need to know.” Jiraiya glared at him. “Could I get free, please? This is the second time within 48 hours that I've been bound. Not exactly the fun experience it sounds like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi hummed. “Not yet.” With a tilt of his head, Kakashi motioned toward the door. As if on cue, the three kids came inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, he's awake.” The pink haired girl leaned her huge sword, which Jiraiya could now see was the <em>actual</em> Kubikiribocho, against the wall. She hopped up on the kitchen island, swinging her feet. “Do we get to ask questions, sensei?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two boys sat on the remaining chairs. That dark haired kid, who's looks screamed Uchiha, was giving him a glare that only his clan could make. “Sneaking onto our property isn't the smartest way to introduce yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just staring at us like a creep.” Naruto murmured, arms crossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a small laugh that left Kakashi as he sat up straight. “Alright, kids. This is Jiraiya, one of the sannin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Him?” Naruto sounded as if he was accusing Kakashi of lying to him. “No way. He didn't even fight back, sensei!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired kid rolled his eyes. “He fell for a weak genjutsu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all, kid, I <em>let</em> you put that genjutsu on me.” Jiraiya growled out. “Second of all, yes I am a sannin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the kids could react, Kakashi held a hand up. “Alright, alright, settle down.” Pointing at each of the kids, Kakashi introduced them. “Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto.” With a smirk, Kakashi added, “These are the <em>genin</em> that knocked you out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They absolutely do not fight like <em>genin</em>, Kakashi.” Jiraiya had been tugging at the bindings, trying to get them loose. Whoever tied him up did a damn good job. However, the man did find something else. The pain in his arm, which he had been chalking up to the way he was bound, turned out to be a bite mark. Jiraiya could actually feel the impressions of teeth in his skin. “Okay. Which one of you bit me?” The kids share a glance before giving Jiraiya a toothy grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi looked over at them. “Was there a good reason for it?” All three nodded. “Oh well, it will heal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jiraiya scoffed, Naruto grew bored. He had better things to do than listen to some old man prattle on. He had a seal to figure out. Grabbing a handful of the ever present pile of paper and a pen, Naruto sat back down. The parchment he had earlier, before the creep arrived, had a great base that Naruto believed could work. Now he just had to build off of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craning his neck, Jiraiya looks at the paper Naruto is working hard on, tongue poked out between his lips. “What are you working on, kid?” If Naruto heard him, he didn't acknowledge it. The boy just kept drawing runes and symbols on the paper. They looked <em>very</em> familiar. “Are...are you working on a bijuu seal?” With wide eyes, Jiraiya looked at Kakashi. “What in the ever loving fuck are you letting him do, Kakashi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What he feels like he has to.” He shrugged. “It's his seal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incredulous, Jiraiya stared at Kakashi. “You...you <em>told</em> him? What happened to you, Kakashi? You're not the same kid as when I left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to me?” The images of his students, the ones who gave their lives to give him a second chance, appeared behind Jiraiya. The old Kakashi died around the same time his other kids did. “I became a jounin-sensei to three kids who got the short end of the stick their whole lives. Naruto was alone. He was hated for something that he had no control over. No one cared about the human boy who never had kind human contact until he was twelve! Sasuke lost his entire world overnight. He'd dealt with more death at age seven than I have in my entire life! The only one I didn't see lose everything was Sakura, and that's because she went to Inoichi instead of my apartment. Within days of becoming their jounin-sensei I learned that two of them lived alone and the third was just kicked out of her home for wanting to be a ninja. <em>That</em> is what happened to me.” When Kakashi breathed out, he realized he was standing inches away from the Toad Sage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four pairs of eyes bore into Kakashi until Jiraiya broke up the tension. “Can I be untied now?” Kakashi blinked. “I'm losing sensation in my arms.” He motioned to Sasuke, who stepped behind Jiraiya and began untying him. “You did this, Uchiha? Damn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need some air...” Kakashi stood up as the ropes fell from around Jiraiya. “No biting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest, Kakashi took several deep breaths. If he wasn't more careful, wasn't able to hold his temper and his tongue, eventually he would out everything. It's not that Kakashi believed he could keep up the ruse forever, but he wasn't sure outing it today was a great idea. No, it was safest for Kakashi to just stand still and breathe. He let his head thud back against the bark and closed his eyes, taking a few steady breaths in and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panicked squeaking and trilling made Kakashi's eyes snap open. Practically leaping out of the brush came Itachi's weasel summon. The poor little mammal was breathing heavily as he wrapped around Kakashi's neck. He kept nipping at Kakashi's ear and chin, trilling and squeaking, trying to get Kakashi to understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Todao, calm down.” The weasel didn't stop until Kakashi made it to the porch. Todao jumped on the railing, sitting up and showing the glowing seal on his stomach. “Important, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small piece of paper that landed in his hand was more than important. It was timeline altering in the most extreme way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kisame and I defected. Going some place safe. Watch my brother.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kakashi threw the front door open, it was to Jiraiya looking down at Naruto's paper as he drew a seal, mumbling something. It didn't seem like Naruto heard him, or didn't care. With Todao wrapped around his neck in a furry scarf, Kakashi made his way to the table. “Jiraiya, has Tsunade met any weasels lately?” Unwrapping from his neck, Todao hopped off of him and curled around Sasuke. Kakashi passed the young boy a note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I, uh, know she healed one.” The man cocked his head to the side. His eyes flicked from Sasuke, who had a nervous look about him while he stared at the piece of paper with a weasel hiding inside his high collar, and Kakashi. “You're talking about the same weasel she is, aren't you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi nodded. “I'm assuming she came here with you. Do you know where she is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hospital, probably.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke's hand shot out, grabbing Kakashi's arm. “Is...is he...where would he...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You let me worry about that.” Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair. “You help Sakura with her training.” He tapped Naruto's shoulder, drawing the kid's attention. “Fresh air, Naruto. I don't care if you take the paper, but get some air.” The boy reluctantly nodded. “I'll be back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya caught up to Kakashi right as his sandals hit the grass. “You're honestly going to bring that kid here.” It wasn't a question. Kakashi didn't answer. “Sarutobi-sensei won't allo-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sandaime ordered Itachi to join the Akatsuki. He doesn't get a say in this. If you want your godson to actually talk to you, you won't tell him, either.” Kakashi's voice was a warning. “Lady Tsunade...he trusts her. I'm assuming the feeling is mutual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rumors had been flying all morning that <em>the</em> Lady Tsunade was back in Konoha. Gossiping women all claiming they had seen her, talked to her, told her how the medical system has gone downhill without her. However, that was just tea shop gossip, nothing to take stock in. At least, the medics hoped so. In the years Tsunade had been gone, a lot of the practices she had put into place were phased out. The mental health department was nearly gone, only two doctors refused to completely shut it down and remained in their lonely wing. The stigma surrounding mental health, which Tsunade tried so hard to overcome, was in full force. Especially with ninja, who have been taught to be mentally strong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everything that was changed, everything that was taken away, <em>if</em> the rumors of Tsunade returning were true, no one was looking forward to telling the hot-headed woman what had been happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then <em>the</em> Lady Tsunade walked through the front doors of the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, the medics and nurses were in a tizzy. Some of the seasoned medics had worked under Tsunade, meaning they knew what everyone was in for. The woman was a tornado, touching down and tearing everything apart. With a notebook in hand, Shizune followed behind, writing the observations that Tsunade threw out. No one questioned her authority, they all knew she got what she wanted. Nobody would dare to tell her no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours, and several full notebook pages, later, Tsunade took her place in the emergency room, healing academy students and genin who got a little too overexcited and chuunin who made stupid mistakes. One such wound, a compound fracture of the femur, blood coating the hospital table. A moment of panic gripped Tsunade. Flashes of Dan laying on the dirt flashed before her. With shaking hands, Tsunade took a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade,” Shizune put a hand on her shoulder, “you can do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a deep breath, Tsunade squeezed her hands into fists. She could do this. She's a <em>sannin</em>. She could do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, which only took that long because the chuunin was uncooperative, and Tsunade walked out of the surgery room and straight into a bathroom. Shizune followed close behind, watching as the woman peeled her gloves off and leaned over the sink. “He's healed. The bone is set. That kid will be fine.” She raised her head, catching Shizune's eyes in the mirror. “That kid is still alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course he is. It wasn't that you <em>couldn't</em> heal anyone. It was that you were <em>afraid</em> to heal.” Shizune smiled. “It's good to have you back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door before a young nurse peeked her head in the bathroom. “Lady Tsunade, ma'am, Jiraiya is asking for you. He...he told me to say...he needs to talk about a weasel?” The young girl shrugged. “I didn't understand, but he said you would know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Tsunade nodded. “I do understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting in the lobby, Jiraiya watched Tsunade walk down the long hallway. There was a spot of blood on her sleeve, which surprised the man. She was here, in the hospital, and <em>healing</em>? Jiraiya had to admit to himself he worked a damn miracle. Kakashi, however, had forgotten Tsunade's fear of healing. He only learned about it second-hand from Naruto after his trip. Even then, Kakashi will admit he only half-listened to the poor kid. Another thing Kakashi could have kicked himself for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Tsunade got close, Kakashi asked about Ino. “I have seen her. It won't be long before she's awake. I informed Inoichi.” Tsunade watched as Kakashi nodded, relieved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya gave the woman a nod. “I see you're back to healing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small prideful smile graced Tsunade's face before she schooled it again. “I'm assuming we need privacy for this conversation?” The men nodded. “Follow me.” She led them into a conference room complete with privacy seals. Once activated, she turned on the guys again. “Is he okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He and his partner...departed from their former job.” Tsunade's eyes widened at Kakashi's answer. “I'm not sure where they're going, but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pale hand hit the table slightly too hard. “That isn't a question. He comes here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsunade, they can't.” Jiraiya's eyes were wide as he watched Tsunade. “Sensei would never-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She locked her gaze on him. “<em>Sensei</em> caused this, Jiraiya. Danzo put Itachi in the middle of a situation he had no part in, and sensei made him a rogue ninja. As I said, it's not a question. He comes here.” She flicked her eyes at Kakashi. “How secure is your new home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto's been placing seals all over. They worked good enough to confuse Sandaime's Anbu. I'm sure they could be tweaked to be stronger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Tsunade crossed her arms. She looked over at Shizune, who nodded back. “You have a way to contact him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A weasel, actually.” Tsunade snorted. “I'll send the message out as soon as I get home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd barely put his hand on the knob before Tsunade stopped him. “<em>Both</em> of them, Kakashi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After running for 48 hours straight, minimal breaks taken only when absolutely necessary, Kisame and Itachi finally found a place semi-hidden. An old, beat down shack hidden in the middle of thick trees was literally stumbled upon. The wood was covered in vines and moss, the door hanging crooked supported by one hinge, windows long since broken out. It was good enough to take a seat and plan out their next move. The crows surrounded the shack, watching for anything out of the ordinary. So far, they were lucky. Either Zetsu was busy chasing the various crows and clones, or Obito didn't order anyone to chase them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kisame who forced the duo to stop. The fast pace, along with minimal breaks, pushed the lungs that Tsunade just healed. As soon as Itachi began breathing heavily, Kisame made them take a small break. Now, however, with no sleep, Itachi was beginning to get sluggish, nearly missing branches and constantly squinting. Concerned for Itachi's health, he ordered them to the ground. As soon as they found the shack, Kisame sent water clones out for something to eat. They came back with two skeins of water and a couple of fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Kisame broached the subject as he dampened the small fire. “Before you lie to me, your breathing was heavy and you were squinting. So, I'll ask again, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi smirked. “My eyes always get blurry towards evening. Even with Lady Tsunade's healing, I will go blind eventually. As for my lungs, you are correct that my breathing was heavier than normal. However, I'm feeling better than I have in a long time.” He took a long sip of his water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in silence, listening for anything out of the ordinary, or for Samehada to react to foreign chakra. It was quiet. Just wild animals running around and the sound of a stream where they'd gotten the water. Blissfully quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why aren't they chasing us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning back against the wall, Itachi motioned to the crows out the window. “I sent several crows in several different directions. They will leave false clues, leading Zetsu far away. When the crows feel they are far enough away, they will stop and transform into us. They will let Zetsu,” Itachi paused to use finger quotes, “<em>kill</em> us, leaving behind another clue.” The teen looked so proud of himself. “It will burn a couple safehouses I have, but it will keep us safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long pause before Kisame let out a booming laugh. “You had this planned for quite a while, didn't you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall, Itachi had a small smile on his face as Kisame chuckled to himself. They enjoyed a moment of peace before squeaking and trilling could be heard outside. Wriggling through a crack in the wooden walls, a weasel ran across the floor.</p>
<p>Kisame stood up, reaching for Samehada, but Itachi stopped him. The weasel hopped on Itachi's lap, sitting up on his hind legs. “This is Todao.” Itachi motioned toward the weasel. “He's a summon, Kisame.” A brush of chakra and his pale hand held a piece of parchment. His dark eyes flicked over the words written there, then read them twice more. “Kisame, we are unofficially invited to Konoha. Both of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a beat before Kisame sat straight up. “You're...you're fucking kidding me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Shikamaru one day to get the basic Shadow Imitation Field Technique down. By the next evening he could properly control it. Soon after, he could mix other jutsu in. Surprisingly, it didn't take a lot of chakra to make it work, just a lot of control. Especially when he added in something like Shadow Clutch or Shadow Stitching. Although getting better, control was still a slight issue. It was an issue that could be easily corrected with some more training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choji was a wonderful sparring partner, immensely helpful, but Shikamaru needed someone who could come at him in the air. Someone who wouldn't be too busy training for the finals themselves and could help him. When discussing who would be perfect, Choji had mentioned Kiba. His signature jutsu, Fang Over Fang, would come at him in the air. It was fast, precise, and powerful. The perfect practicing opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out the window, Shikaku watched his son complete a jutsu that he never could. He could hear them talking about a classmate, about finding where Team 8 practiced. His son wanted to challenge himself. That was something Shikaku very much wanted to see in person. Waiting until his son and Choji were far enough away they wouldn't notice him, Shikaku slowly followed behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During their walk, Shikamaru thought through his upcoming fight. There were muliple sparring sessions with Choji that ended with Shikamaru trapping him in the shadows. But Choji fights from the ground. Sasuke tends to mix a lot of jumping and dodging into his fighting style. Shikamaru cursed the Uchiha-style and its fluidity. Not only that, but Sasuke had a natural skill with ninja tools and ninja wire. And he had Naruto making him paper bombs that are stronger that normal. If he was going to be prepared, Shikamaru needed someone who can fight while being fast and in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They found the training field Team 8 normally occupies. Shikamaru asked Kiba for one thing: come at him, directly, with Fang Over Fang. There was a gasp from Hinata, and Shino questioned his sanity. Shikamaru laughed, explaining he did not have a death wish, he had a plan. Kiba just shrugged. “It's your funeral.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dropping to one knee, an inky black circle pooled out from around Shikamaru. It stretched out, thin, hugging the dirt until it nearly reached Kiba's sandals. With a boisterous voice, Kiba called to Akamaru. They took their stance, ready to go. Shikmaru gave them a sharp nod. Kiba and Akamaru came spinning at him, Shikamaru waited until they were in range. Hands shot out of the pool of shadows, frantically trying to grab at the two drill shapes in the air. He had specifically told them not to stop, no matter how close they got to him, no matter how much he could get hurt. For once, Kiba listened. The arms became more frantic as Shikamaru tried to grab a hold of <em>something</em>, anything that could slow them down. At the last second, Shikamaru slipped into the shadows, letting Kiba and Akamaru hit the ground behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shikamaru slipped back out of the shadows, scratching his head. “Shit.” What was he doing wrong? Akamaru trotted over to him, cocking his head as he took the boy in. “I'm alright, Akamaru.” He leaned down to pat the small dog on the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back to the drawing board?” Kiba asked with a smirk. “Looks like that didn't quite work out. You're not fast enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. Shikamaru knew he could do this. He'd nearly mastered an S-class jutsu in two days. He could do this. “Again.” Kiba looked at him like he was insane. “No, seriously, Kiba. Again. I know what I did wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they took their stances again, Shikamaru took a deep breath in and out. He was being too impatient. The key wasn't being <em>faster</em>. It wasn't frantically grabbing at the two as they came barreling toward him. It was waiting for the right moment. It was letting <em>them</em> come to <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a thing that Iruka used to prattle on and on about. Shikamaru slept through most of the lectures, but some of it did slip in. <em>Battle calm </em>he'd called it. Iruka told them all it was difficult to explain, yet Nidaime seemed to have mastered it. As cryptic as the explanation was, Iruka had told them how Nidaime explained it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'When you're calm of mind, when you're entirely focused on your opponent, you will enter a zone where everything around you disappears. The only thing you can see, hear, feel, smell, taste will be the fight at hand. <em>That</em> is battle calm.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Akamaru and Kiba came spinning toward him, Shikamaru focused entirely on them. He watched as the two got closer and closer and <em>closer</em>. It was almost as if everything was in slow motion. The shadow hand shot out of the darkness that surrounded him, catching one of them in mid-air. A second hand shot out, catching the other. Held still, the spinning fizzled out until he was only holding a still and exhausted duo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shadow Clutching Jutsu complete.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From his position still held in the air, Kiba yelled down, “Dude, what? That was amazing!” He looked at Akamaru. “What the hell was that, man? You actually caught us!” Feeling very proud of himself, Shikamaru gently sat the two on the ground before releasing the jutsu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand clamped down on his shoulder. Shikamaru looked up to see his father standing there. “Shikamaru, I am very proud of you. Mastering an S-rank jutsu in two days is remarkable. I am not afraid to say you may be the strongest Nara to have been born.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-What?” He stood up, looking his father in the face. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shikaku huffed out a laugh. “I can't do it, Shikamaru. I've tried for years, but I could never get this jutsu to work for me.” He smiled down at his son, who just gaped at him. “C'mon, let's go get your mother and celebrate.” As they passed the group of kids, Shikaku called Choji to join them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a large smile, Kurenai clapped her hands together as the trio walked out of view. “Isn't that wonderful?” She looked at her three students. “You all have the ability to be stronger than your predecessors. Make it a reality. The only limit to your talent is how far you're willing to push it.” Hiking a thumb in Shikamaru's direction, she added, “If even a Nara can overcome their naturally lazy personality, then anything can happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, as Kakashi made dinner, Jiraiya leaned against the kitchen island. “So, um, Any tips for talking to the kid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all,” Kakashi quickly checked the rice, “don't call him <em>the kid</em>. He has a name, as you well know. Second of all, don't patronize him. Naruto didn't have it easy and it taught him to read people. He knows if you're lying, or telling a half-truth. And, above all else, <em>do not pity him</em>. He absolutely hates that.” Jiraiya nodded along, watching Naruto swinging through the window. “If you want an in, help him with fuuinjutsu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a tense look on Jiraiya's face. “You know that he's messing with something dangerous. The Kyuubi-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurama.” The jounin pointed a wooden spoon at Jiraiya. “The Kyuubi's name is Kurama.” At Jiraiya's confused look, Kakashi gave a humorless chuckle. “The seal is failing. Minato-sensei isn't here to keep it strong, and you left. Naruto can talk to him, can go into the mindscape at will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rattling of chains could be heard through the screen door as Naruto stood up. He was barely looking where he was walking when he came into the house. “Sensei, can I get a snack before dinner?” Kakashi threw him a granola bar, watching as the kid caught it without his eyes leaving the paper in front of him. “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya looked from Kakashi to Naruto, trying to think of a way to begin the conversation. When it seemed like Naruto was going to walk back out onto the porch, Jiraiya cleared his throat. “Um, ki- <em>Naruto</em>, I learned fuuinjutsu from your mother.” Blue eyes snapped to his. “If you tell me what you're trying to do, maybe I can help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was uncertainty in those blue eyes as Naruto looked between Kakashi and Jiraiya, but the sannin held strong. This was something he could do, someway to start a dialogue with his godson. Now it was just up to the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have three seals to figure out before the end of the month. Sasuke's, mine, and Gaara's.” Naruto paused, gauging the old man's reaction. Jiraiya just nodded. “Gaara's seal was put on wrong. The fail-safe that should have kept their consciousness separated is missing. Orochimaru put a curse seal on Sasuke. He can't use his chakra or he gets shooting pains in his shoulder. I can't use chakra because Kurama's leaks out.” He handed Jiraiya the piece of paper he's been messing around with. “Can you help me with any of that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting down at the table, Jiraiya slowly read over what Naruto already had. The kid had a strong base. At the core, it could hold bijuu chakra. There were a couple of things missing, runes and symbols in the corners of the paper with notes as to what they could be used for. For the most part, he was on the right track. The last person he knew who learned fuuinjutsu this fast was Minato. “Did you get the base from your own seal?” Naruto nodded. “All of this looks great, except...that rune here. It means inhibit. I get what you're going for, but sometimes it can cause chakra to get...what's a good word? Stuck? Backed up? Basically, kid, with chakra this powerful, it could cause the seal to overload, entirely fry it out.” Jiraiya huffed out a laugh. “You won't believe how many seals I burned out due to putting this in the array. To put that on a bijuu seal...kid, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto was staring ahead, unseeing, his mouth set in a straight line. The look he had, it was one Jiraiya had seen plenty of times. Minato got that look when he found something that needed his full concentration. Learning fuuinjutsu and creating the Rasengan caused him to get that intense look quite often. It was as if Jiraiya stepped back in time, seeing it on Naruto's face. The kid may have had Kushina's mannerisms, but in this he was 100% Minato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...bijuu chakra can overload...” It was a whisper. As if he was afraid if he said it too loud, the idea would leave him. Then, as if there was a fire under him, Naruto jumped up off the chair. “Bijuu chakra can overload a seal!” Kakashi and Jiraiya shared a look, not sure why that was so exciting. When Naruto didn't get a response, he just got more animated. “No, you don't get it. Bijuu chakra can burn out a seal. Any seal. <em>Sasuke's seal</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi opened and closed his mouth several times before remembering the rice. Jiraiya just blinked at the kid, wondering how his mind jumped from the two points. Without thinking, Jiraiya shook his head and said, “You are so much like your mother.” Naruto didn't hear it, he was too busy bouncing beside Kakashi, words coming out a mile a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping his hands on a towel, Kakashi leaned down in front of Naruto. “Kiddo, listen to me.” He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. The boy settled down. “Talk to Kurama. See what he thinks.” Before Naruto could say anything, Kakashi added, “I know you can do it, Naruto. There's no question about it. Seeing as how we will be using his chakra, it would be nice to ask Kurama his opinion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, you got a point, sensei.” Naruto went to the living room, flopping himself down on the couch. He took up the position to drop into the mindscape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he opened his eyes and saw the dark, wet room, Kurama's voice boomed out, “No, brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Why not?” With the water sloshing around his ankles, Naruto stepped toward the massive bars. “We could save Sasuke!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sharp claw jutted out between the bars, poking Naruto in the chest. “Too much chakra, and it could kill him. You don't exactly have good control of my chakra, brat. I'd rather not put up with you if your kindred gets hurt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you help me, then the chakra won't be so out of control.” Naruto bat the claw away. “Besides, I've been handling it better. The clones aren't in pain when I summon them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long pause as Kurama weighed his options. If he said no, put his foot down, Naruto would probably just try it on his own. That would, almost certainly, end with the Uchiha severely hurt. If Kurama helped, at least held his chakra back so Naruto only got a trickle, it would still overload the seal that snake-like man created. This so-called curse seal was a sorry excuse for a seal. He'd watched Kushina make better ones while still in the academy. “It will hurt, brat. Your kindred will be in a lot of pain. Are you willing to deal with that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurama took in the raw determination in the boy's blue eyes. As he agreed to help, all Kurama could think was how Chomei would laugh at him for becoming so soft for a <em>human</em>. “If Chomei asks, you <em>tricked me</em> into helping, you got that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Tsunade left the hospital for the night, she did one more round to check on some of the more injured or sick patients. As she stopped in front of the room the young Yamanaka resided, Tsunade was surprised to see not Inoichi, but a young, pink-haired girl. “Visiting hours are almost over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see her. I haven't been here in a couple days.” The young girl had her hands on the blonde girl's arm. “I'm sorry, I'll go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she turned around, and Tsunade saw those bright green eyes, she was hit with the words from a nurse. They had told her how talented a young girl with pink hair and green eyes was. How she excelled in a short time. “Wait a minute, girl.” Tsunade tilted her head, looking the girl over. “Have you been training here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a moment for the girl to answer. She looked shocked as she stood there. “O-Oh, yeah. I, um, I was before the chuunin exams started.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They tell me you're talented, that you pick healing up quickly.” Tsunade put a hand on her hip. “What's your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl just blinked at her before answering. “S-Sakura, ma'am. They...they talk about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Tsunade could answer, Shizune swept in the room behind her. “Lady Tsunade, I have your – oh, hello again.” Shizune gave Sakura a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know her?” Tsunade arched a delicate blonde eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shizune eagerly nodded. “In Kabuki Town, when I healed that boy's arm? This girl had already began healing it. She brought back nerve endings, Lady Tsunade.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” The older woman looked Sakura up and down. “What made you want to heal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Digging through her pouch, Sakura pulled out the well-read book Kakashi had given her all those months ago. “Sensei gave me your book, ma'am. I've read it so many times. Ino and I, we started training here at the hospital.” She gave Tsunade a small smile. “So, um, <em>you</em> made me want to learn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is your teammate?” Shizune asked, stepping around Tsunade. “Is his arm okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two got into a conversation about a boy's arm, Tsunade had her eyes trained on that book. She'd written that years ago, what felt like a whole lifetime ago, with Jiraiya's help. Now it was in some wide-eyed girl's hands, inspiring a whole new generation. There was so much more she wanted to say, so much more she wanted to teach, but she never got around to writing a second book. In fact, she'd left Konoha before she gave herself the chance. The words Shizune were saying barely filtered in her mind, until the woman mentioned Sakura <em>bringing back nerve endings</em>. “Wait. You did what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She had begun to heal the dead nerve endings, ma'am.” Shizune looked very proud of the girl. “I was surprised that most of my work was already done. They just needed a final push.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say that Tsunade was surprised was an understatement. The young girl stayed in her mind well after they left the hospital and Tsunade crawled in bed that night. A girl with nearly perfect chakra control, a quick study, and a natural knack for healing? Interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although not ready to stop training, Sasuke did trudge up the stairs and into the front door when Kakashi yelled for him. Immediately, Naruto had a hold of his arm, pulling him into the living room. The blonde was a bundle of energy, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “What, idiot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I can – well, Kurama can – that old guy -” Naruto was interrupted by Jiraiya's barked out 'hey, kid!' “<em>That old guy</em> said bijuu chakra can overload a seal. Any seal. So, Kurama and I, we talked it over and he thinks it will work. He said it's gonna hurt, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke just blinked at him. “Bijuu chakra can overload a seal?” You would think that one would be used to Naruto's erratic way of explaining things after living with him for a while. Speaking Naruto was a difficult language to learn. It took a lot of reading between the lines. “The...are you saying he can overload the seal I have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Naruto practically vibrated in place. “It would totally remove it. Like, burn it off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a worried look in Sakura's eyes, who had recently came back from the hospital, as she glanced between the two boys. “Um, Naruto, you still can't control the chakra, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurama's gonna help! Something about holding it all and letting me pull just a little bit out. He said it's a 'pathetic excuse for a seal' that won't take much to destroy.” The excitement Naruto showed was contagious. Sakura looked like she wasn't as nervous about the idea after seeing how happy the blonde was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at Kakashi, Sasuke wanted his opinion. In response, Kakashi smiled and nodded. “Alright, Naruto. Let's do this.” Before anyone could speak, however, Kakashi added, “After dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn't much eating actually done. Kakashi may as well have saved his breath. At one point much of the food was moved onto the kitchen island, replaced by papers, pens, and, to Jiraiya's surprise, Minato's old fuuinjutsu book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid, how did you get that?” Jiraiya leaned forward, tapping the book. “That's -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look Naruto leveled him with made Jiraiya flinch. “Yes. I am fully aware who this book belonged to. Can we get back to saving Sasuke, now?” The old man looked chastised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kid. Tell that old pervert you need an isolation seal.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurama said I need an isolation seal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya blinked at him. “You actually can talk to him.” Naruto just rolled his eyes. “Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later, when the sun had just began to drop behind the trees, everything was finally ready. On the floor of Naruto's bedroom were two long sealing scrolls. Brushed on in careful black brushstrokes were the symbols and runes that create an isolation seal. Chakra the strength of a bijuu required, at the very least, two of them. They lay across each other, making a giant 'x' on the hardwood. In the center, Sasuke was on his knees, shirtless. Across his pale skin were lines of black ink, curling on his neck, shoulder, and down his back. Spirals of arrays and lines that create a channel, directing Kurama's chakra into the curse seal and making sure it goes no where else. The entire ordeal was based on Kurama's instinct and Jiraiya's knowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Naruto had gone over the seal again and again. It had to be perfect. “Just a reminder: once I start, it will be Kurama in charge.” He took a step back, sitting down in the meditation pose that old sannin showed him; eyes closed, legs crossed and fists lightly pressed together. It helped the strong chakra flow correctly through his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya activated the containment seal. The black ink on the scrolls glowed a bright green, reflecting off of every surface. The containment seal was a fail-safe, in the off case that any of Orochimaru's chakra attempted to escape, the green glow would trap it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crimson chakra bubbled out of Naruto. It was so different than the terrible mix of blue and red that leaks out in times of stress. There was none of Naruto's soft blue inside. It was pure bijuu chakra, raw and terrifying. The room quietly rumbled under the stress of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Let's get this over with...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chill shot through Sasuke as those words echoed from nowhere. That wasn't Naruto's voice. Naruto wasn't in charge anymore. The only thing that kept Sasuke sitting still was knowing, somewhere inside, Naruto was still <em>there</em>. He knew, without a doubt, that Naruto would not allow Sasuke to be harmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One hand landed on each of Sasuke's shoulders, sending something semi-liquid and acidic over his shoulders and down his body. It burned. A bone deep ache that had Sasuke gritting his teeth. Cracking an eye open, Sasuke looked down at his legs to see the crimson chakra enveloping his entire body. His fight or flight instinct kicked in, making Sasuke want to run. The chakra was foreign, painful, <em>terrifying</em>, but there was a soft warmth on his shoulders where Naruto's hands were. No, Sasuke was safe. Knowing that Naruto has been dealing with this chakra, had <em>slept through</em> it, kept Sasuke from crying out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurama directed the chakra through the channels written all over Sasuke's shoulder and back, making the black writing turn red. The curse seal waved and pulsed, fighting against the bijuu chakra that was slowly seeping in. Violet chakra began seeping out of Sasuke's neck. It felt as if his whole left side was being ripped apart. He tried as hard as he could, but the pain was too unbearable. Sasuke screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red chakra clashed with the violet, a push and pull that rocked the room, making things fall from Naruto's shelves. If it wasn't for the hands on Sasuke's shoulders, the boy would have fell over. The screaming subsided, but the pain left him lethargic. Whatever Naruto had done to the seal in the Forest, it kept the seal from spreading too far. So, instead for width, the seal went for <em>depth</em>. Kurama growled as he felt the violet chakra curling around a tenketsu. At least it had only reached one before Naruto had stopped the progress. That tenketsu may have been entirely destroyed while pulling out the violet chakra had there not been bijuu chakra holding it together. The gentle healing power kept Sasuke's chakra system from breaking down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oi! Pervert! Now!</em> Jiraiya grumbled about respect, but did what Kurama was asking. A push of chakra into the containment seal and the violet chakra was pulled inside the ink, sealing it with a sizzling sound. Sasuke's head lolled to the side as all the fight washed out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then everything went quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red chakra slowly receded back inside of Naruto. The green glow of the containment seal slowly faded out. Naruto blinked, the red that had taken over his eyes drained out until they were ocean blue once again. Sasuke, with his eyes closed and breathing labored, slid through Naruto's hands and thudded against his chest. His pale neck completely unmarked as it was before the Forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura let out a breath she had been holding. “Is it over?” She watched as Kakashi slid in the room, holding Naruto from falling backwards as his strength faded out, also.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so, Pinkie.” Jiraiya patted her on the head. “Need some help, Kakashi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tilted his head toward Naruto's bed. “Just lay them both in there. They'll be fine.” Jiraiya had a strange look on his face, but did as Kakashi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dark in the safehouse. A gentle silence settled over the whole building. With his sketchbook in hand, Sai sat at the kitchen table underneath a dull lamp light. Setting on the wooden table top sat Sai's recently painted Anbu mask. Beautiful colors of blue, purple, red and green swirled over the ceramic. It may have been more detailed than the others, but Sai couldn't help himself. The mask he'd picked up was almost entirely faded. It gave the artistic kid plenty of chances to use his imagination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid, why are you awake?” Sai looked up to see the man who brought them to the safehouse. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sai gave him a forced smile. “Yes, Tenzo-senpai. I just wanted to draw.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Across the table, Tenzo settled into a chair. “Sai, right? I'm trying to learn all of your names.” The boy nodded before returning to his sketching. The pen made feathered lines, forming a small shack surrounded by trees. Wrapping from behind the shack came a river, snaking through the trees and dropping off into a waterfall. “Is that somewhere you've seen before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shin and I lived there.” A couple fish were drawn jumping out of the water. “You trained with Lord Danzo, right? That's what Ori told us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running a fingernail over the wood grain, Tenzo nodded. “Yeah. I was trained before he started letting two live together. Did...did Danzo tell you about a graduation exam?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Shin told me. He said we would have to fight each other to the death. I'm glad we didn't do that. I wouldn't want to kill Shin. He's my brother.” The young boy looked so sad, his mouth turned down in a frown. “I don't want to kill my brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting forward, Tenzo reached an arm out and placed his hand on Sai's. “You don't have to. Danzo was a terrible man. He did terrible things. But you're safe now.” Tenzo gave him a small smile. “From now on, you and Shin won't be separated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be nice.” Again, Sai gave him a fake smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenzo picked up the mask, running his thumb over the extravagant paint job. “This is fancy. Did you paint this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I...I like to paint and draw. Is this okay? Am I allowed?” The boy gripped the pen so tight Tenzo feared it would break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, kid. Of course you are allowed to draw or paint or whatever you want to do.” He watched as Sai released the tension he was holding. “Your sketchbook looks like it's getting full. We can get you another one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With wide eyes, Sai stared at Tenzo like he'd given him a present. “Really? I found this one. Lord Danzo let me keep it, but just because it helps with my ninjutsu. I had to be punished for taking it, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenzo could only imagine what that punishment entailed. “Of course, kid. Anything else you need? Paints? Pens? Charcoal?” As Sai rambled out a list of supplies he would like to have, Tenzo tried to keep his focus. His mind kept drifting to what punishment Danzo would have subjected that boy to. Just for finding a sketchbook. How many scars did this boy have?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last time, but Tenzo was glad Danzo was dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's that? Is that the sound of Sasuke being free of Orochimaru? Yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long! </p>
<p>The main reason was: It was my Mama's 70th birthday! So we celebrated it up as well as we can during a pandemic. She was happy and that's all that matters. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her, Tsunade tapped her fingers on the table. Something about the previous day was still bothering her. A small girl, pink hair and bright green eyes, who had a naturally affinity for healing, reminded the older woman so much of herself. There was a time when Tsunade was just a bright-eyed girl with a medical book and teammates who hurt themselves more often than not. What started out as learning something out of necessity turned into a passion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is it possible that passion was born inside another young girl?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shizune.” The woman, who was spreading butter on her toast, made a questioning noise. “Tell me about that girl. The one with pink hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Shizune swallowed the food in her mouth. “Sakura. She was very eager to watch me heal her teammate. His arm was poisoned. Basically killed his nerve endings. By the time I saw him, Sakura had managed to stop the poison, pull it out, and begin to heal the nerve endings. Lady Tsunade, I'm not exaggerating. All of this was done by a girl who <em>followed the medics around.</em> Not trained.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She had my book.” Tsunade picked up a piece of bacon, watching the overcooked meat crumble as she held it. “Said it made her want to learn.” There was something almost unbelieving in Tsunade's voice. Why would her book inspire a younger generation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight laugh left Shizune. “Why does that surprise you? It was you who inspired me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsunade blinked at her. It was out of her love for Dan that Tsunade refused to let Shizune alone in the village. To keep her with someone she knew, and would care about her, Tsunade made the young girl her apprentice, and she learned quickly. Actually, Shizune had learned everything Tsunade could teach her. Tapping her fingers against the table, Tsunade let out a deep breath. “Should I take on a new apprentice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every fiber of Shizune was screaming to tell the woman 'yes, yes, a million times, yes' but a smaller, more insecure part of her wondered why. Was Tsunade tired of her? Wasn't she a good apprentice? What did she do wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you didn't do anything wrong.” Tsunade looked surprised. Shizune, regretfully, realized she'd said all of that out loud. “I'm not replacing you, I'm thinking of taking on <em>another</em> apprentice. Shizune, you've learned all I can teach you, and then you learned more on your own. You have become an amazing medic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a fragile hope in Shizune's eyes. “Really? Oh, Lady Tsunade, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Sasuke noticed when he woke up was the silence in his head. Even with Naruto's work in the Forest, there was still a slight murmur nagging at the back of his mind. He could ignore it, but it was always there, like white noise. Now, however, there was nothing. Blissful silence. Even the pressure, constantly present and making his brain feel too big for his skull, was finally gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was alone in his bed, but Naruto's side was still warm, so he had to have been there recently. Trying to sit up, Sasuke felt his muscles were stiff and sore. His teeth and jaw ached from biting down with the pain. But his chakra was running free. In small increments, Sasuke pulled at his chakra, trying to wrap it around his hands. When his hands turned blue, and there were no shooting pains, no noise in his head, Sasuke sighed in relief. It was truly over. Naruto had saved him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gingerly, Sasuke made his way out of bed. He had been sore after training, but hes never been <em>this</em> sore. After stumbling to the door, Sasuke could hear voices. Naruto's infectious laugh along with a female laugh that <em>wasn't</em> Sakura. Begrudgingly, he realized that the green haired girl was back. Rolling his shoulders, Sasuke judged whether he was too sore to practice tonfu. It would give him a reason to not be there, not be in the house with Naruto and that girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door cracked open and Kakashi poked his head in. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Sasuke shrugged, then grimaced with that pain that caused. “Ah. Sore. Sakura will be back in a minute. I'm sure there is something she can do. In the mean time, how is your chakra flow? I've stopped Naruto from waking you up three times, now. He's dying to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arching an eyebrow, Sasuke motioned toward the living room. “He seems busy to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause before Kakashi huffed out a laugh. “Are you jealous? He's not replacing you, Sasuke. You are still the most important friend he has. There are just some things about being a vessel for a bijuu that we just can't understand. Fuu, however, can.” It didn't seem to comfort Sasuke any, so Kakashi tried to take his mind off of Fuu and Naruto. “Activate your Sharingan. Let's see how your chakra flow is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as the red began to bleed into the black of his eyes, Naruto pushed past Kakashi and practically jumped on Sasuke. “Hey! Hey! You're awake!” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet while his hands fidgeted together. Equal parts excited and nervous. “Is your chakra okay? Kurama said you have have ri-risid- you know, leftover bijuu chakra and you should be careful because your jutsu will be stronger until it burns out so they may, like, blow up in your face and -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto.” The blonde audibly snapped his mouth shut at Sasuke's words. “I'm fine. Sore, but fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a hand on his shoulder, Kakashi pushed Naruto forward. “Talk, you two. I'll keep Fuu occupied.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door closed, and Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor. There were a million thoughts bouncing through his head. Each time he'd try to help Sasuke, Naruto hurt him. From inside the mindscape, Naruto could hear the scream Sasuke let out. It shook the boy to his core. All morning he thought about how to apologize for that, but he <em>didn't know how</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Idiot. Look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Sasuke.” Naruto quickly flicked his eyes to meet Sasuke's before looking away again. “I know every time I've tried to help, it just seems like I hurt you instead. I...I need to get better at it. I need to learn how to do it right. I will, Sasuke. I promise, I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand gently cuffed him aside the head. “Moron, the curse seal hurt when it was applied. I knew it would hurt coming off. There was probably no way to remove it without causing me pain. That was not <em>your</em> fault. You...you made it better. All that static in my head is gone. It's just quiet. That pressure I told you about is gone. I told you, Naruto, I am fine. Other than my muscles being sore, I feel great.” There was a fragile hope in Naruto's eyes as he listened to Sasuke talk. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto gave him a crooked smile before quietly saying, “You trusted me.” Sasuke blinked. “Not to mess it up. Nobody ever did...but you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A memory hit Sasuke. A class trip to the thickest part of the woods, their first camping trip. They were all given assignments, something that they were in charge of. Because Iruka knew Sasuke could make a fireball, he put the young Uchiha in charge of lighting the campfire. It turned into a bonfire with all the girls fighting over who could get Sasuke the most sticks. Then, out of nowhere, a girl shrieked. She had a loop of ninja wire wrapped tightly around her ankle, digging into her flesh painfully. Naruto, who was so small, always wearing clothes the wrong size, tried to help. He set up a trap to catch a rabbit or squirrel, and the girl stepped right into it. Sasuke could remember hearing Sakura say that Naruto wasn't given anything he was in charge of. She said it was because 'he can't be trusted not to screw it up.' Iruka, as he frantically tried to get the ever-tightening ninja wire off the girl's ankle, ordered Naruto to go sit down. Looking so sad, so dejected, Naruto just ran. No one saw him for the rest of the trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much like Sasuke, Naruto was poisoned by his childhood. As he looked into the blue eyes, he realized that he didn't even know half of what Naruto had been though. All Sasuke could do, now, is make sure his future was better. “Naruto, I trust you with my life.” Blue eyes bore into him. “I...I, uh, don't just mean on missions. I mean...always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I leave you alone with my kids, do you promise to behave?” Kakashi asked Jiraiya, who was leaning over a couple of Naruto's bijuu seal mock-ups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sannin gave him a flat look, which made Fuu and Sakura giggle. “Need I remind you that it was <em>your</em> kids who <em>bit me</em>?” Jiraiya pulled up his sleeve, the imprint of teeth still visible in the skin. “I think they should be the ones you ask to behave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My kids don't bite unless provoked.” Kakashi said with a shrug, patting Sakura on the head as he walked past. “Try not to bite Jiriaya, please.” Then, glancing back to Jiriaya, he added, “Fuu isn't mine, so I can't tell her what to do. The boys are talking, but they'll be out. Sasuke has to be starving. Fuu, honey, do me a favor? Maybe you can talk Naruto into getting out of this house and his nose out of the seals. Maybe get him to spar? He does need to train for his match.” The girl nodded, her green hair bouncing. “Thanks, honey.” Then, turning his attention to Sakura, he fake-whispered, “Keep that old man in line, okay?” Sakura gave him a salute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Jiraiya grumbled, Kakashi pushed the door open and skipped down the steps. The sannin slept on the couch the night before, not wanting to leave after Sasuke and Naruto passed out. Having just that one extra guest made Kakashi realize he has no place for Kisame and Itachi to sleep once they got there. Especially not someone as tall as the blue man. Maybe it was time for an addition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The markets were busy as Kakashi weaved his way through the crowd. The chuunin exams always brought in new tourists, wanting to see the promising shinobi of the Elemental Nations. There were lines coming out of the pawn shops, some of the tourists betting who would win a match. He could overhear them recounting the rumors they believed to be truths. His own little Sakura was pulling in quite the pool with the rumors of her large sword. Kakashi got a shot of pride at the shock everyone would have when she wielded it like a master swordsman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakashi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of his name, Kakashi turned around to see Lady Tsunade standing in front of a tea shop. Weaving around the people, he made his way over to the woman. “Lady Tsunade.” He greeted her once he got close enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'd like to talk to your student.” From behind her, Shizune gave Kakashi a big smile. “I've been told she's quite the little medic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi nodded. “That she is, ma'am. She's at the house right now. Do you remember where the old Hatake homestead was? It's...rebuilt, for lack of a better word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Tsunade barely hid her surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jiraiya is there, too.” Kakashi had a quick back and forth in his head. Should he or shouldn't he? “Ask him about his first meeting with my team. It will definitely give you a laugh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they parted ways, Tsunade and Shizune on their way to see Sakura, Kakashi continued on his journey. He could feel Tenzo's chakra up ahead. Next to him was a very familiar signature. Feeling his heart stutter in his chest, Kakashi took a deep breath. It couldn't be, could it? Was that Sai? His steps picked up the pace, practically jogging to catch up with them. Did Danzo's death stop Sai's graduation exam? Was Sai's brother still here, still with him? The crowd broke as Kakashi reached the end of the street. Small niche shops were all that decorated this back road. Standing in front of an art supply shop, Tenzo handed a small, dark haired boy a pouch of coins, directing him inside the building. Another kid, with grayish hair, stood next to Tenzo. Could that be...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai?” Tenzo had just seen Kakashi nearing him, surprised to see the jounin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi shook the vision of Sai, bloody and dying and whispering to Naruto how he will finally be with Shin again, from his mind. “I'm sorry to interrupt your shopping trip. I just need a second.” Tenzo nodded. The boy beside him standing at attention as he looked at Kakashi. “I need an...addition to my house. I understand you're busy with your kids, but if you have a minute?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An addition, sir? I can swing by later, if that's okay? I want to get these kids some supplies.” He motioned to the boy beside him. “Shin, here, is quite the cook, I'm told. We're going to the grocery store after Sai is done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shot went through Kakashi, as if a balloon was popped in his chest. The pit of worry, of wondering if Sai and Shin were okay, shriveled up. They were fine. Tenzo had them. Kakashi smiled. “Ah. Well, I am sure the others will be excited to have some homemade food.” Just then, a small Sai exited the shop, a bag full of drawing supplies in his hand. The boy looked up at him, a more normal, relaxed expression on his face. It wasn't the fake smile Kakashi was used to. This Sai still had a chance. “Feel free to bring your kids with you, Tenzo. A little social interaction would do them good, I'd think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I believe it would.” He looked down at his two wards. “Besides that, I would like to meet your three.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi smiled. “I would like that, also.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lugging around a heavy wooden puppet on your back was a lot easier when you, yourself, was a puppet. Sasori no longer had the typical human issues of sore muscles or bathroom breaks. He didn't even need to eat. Which made him a prime choice to send on long missions where amenities, such as food, weren't guaranteed. Seeing as how he doesn't fatigue or tire, Sasori was perfect for covering long distances quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His current mission was simple: chase Itachi and Kisame. It wasn't a secret that Itachi's health was failing. The kid just looked <em>tired</em> all the time. And the big, lumbering man that Kisame was couldn't be very fast. The duo surely couldn't cover much ground without needing a break. So when Sasori caught sight of the blue man in the trees ahead of him, it didn't surprise him one bit. Keeping his distance, he followed the two clear to Kusa, coasting the border of Ame on the way. Sasori wasn't ignorant of the situation. Itachi was probably one of the smartest members and a very talented ninja. The teen <em>knew</em> Sasori was following them. He had to. So, then, why weren't they stopping to face him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making a hand motion, Itachi signaled something to Kisame. The two split up, forcing Sasori to pick a side. If they knew Zetsu was following close behind, they either didn't care or had a plan. A split-second decision had Sasori running after Itachi. He'd been on a mission with Itachi, he knew most of what the Uchiha could do. It was Sasori's best shot. Once he made the turn, Sasori felt Zetsu's chakra head toward Kisame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sasori broke through the thick forest, it was to see Itachi facing him, back to a large gorge. Sliding to a stop, the wood of the puppet creaked. There was a long standoff, both men just watching each other while the wind blew between them. Sasori sighed. “You know I hate waiting. Let's just get this over with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not plan on dying here today.” Itachi tilted his head to the side. “You, however...” He focused his red and black eyes on the puppet master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep laugh left Sasori. “Genjutsu? Do you only know one trick?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi smirked. He held out one pale hand in front of him, palm facing Sasori. The ground below began to rumble, the wood of the puppet clattering around Sasori. It didn't feel like a genjutsu, Sasori realized. It's true that Itachi was proficient in the art, could probably make it feel as natural as ones own thoughts, but this still felt too real. Sasori tried not to flinch, not to move. If this is a trick, then it will be over soon. When the ground stopped shaking, Sasori felt the earth beneath his feet drop out from under him. He felt himself falling, felt the air whipping around him, felt the weightlessness as he dropped down. It all felt so real, but Sasori was still convinced this was a genjutsu. He held firm, refusing to believe it was real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he hit the ground, the wood of the puppet cracking and splintering around him. Sasori felt limbs breaking off, felt the wood of his own body burying into the soft earth. As his head separated from his torso, rolling off to the side and landing face up, he could see Itachi standing at the edge of the gorge looking down on him. Then Itachi disappeared in a murder of crows, black feathers coasting through the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For what felt like hours, Sasori lay there. The sun heated up the ground around him as it rose high in the sky. Then, finally, Zetsu emerged from the stone wall. “It was a false lead, I fear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously.” Sasori rolled his eyes. “Would it trouble you to put me back together? I have been waiting a long time. I hate waiting.” The white half of Zetsu chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a hairline crack in Obito's orange mask. Obito was <em>furious</em>. There were calming words coming from Nagato, as his red hair hung low in his face, but it was doing little to dampen the storm brewing behind the cracked mask. An ever vigilant presence, Konan stood beside Nagato, one hand on his shoulder. She was watching Obito warily, muscles coiled in case she had to defend the ailing man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wearing a rut into the floor, Obito paced from one wall to the other. “That damn Itachi. Insolent little brat. Putting ideas into Kisame's head, that great lumbering fool. What does he think he's doing?” He'd been repeating the same things for hours. The anger was only humming on the surface. His real emotion was pure shock. Obito had never imagined Itachi, of all people, would turn against him. Did he miss something? What could have caused this change inside the teen? “No.” Obito stopped in his tracks. “He wouldn't, would he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagato slowly raised his head. “I understand you're angry, but we can always get new members. This is not the end of our perfect world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He saw his brother.” Obito breathed out. “Could something as insignificant as seeing his brother have caused Itachi to defect?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A red eyebrow raised. “You allowed Itachi to visit Konoha?” Even Konan looked surprised. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not know that is where he was going.” As Obito began to talk, he began to pace again. “I sent Zetsu to tail him. The damn kid killed Danzo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Family is important.” Konan's soft voice spoke up. “Itachi killed his clan to protect his brother. Maybe this Danzo was threatening him, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Furiously shaking his head, Obito continued his circuit around the room. “We need to double our efforts. Find new members. Bring in the jinchuuriki. It needs to happen <em>now</em>!” Thanks to Kisame, the door to the back room was laying in splinters on the floor. Obito had nothing to slam as he stormed out of there, but it was definitely implied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He no sooner got to the edge of the platform that his name was called. From his right, Zetsu slowly emerged from the stone wall. “It was a false lead. One of my clones is bringing Sasori back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would Sasori need a clone to bring him back?” Obito's voice was bordering on squeaking in anger. “He's a puppet, Zetsu!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the outburst, the Zetsu took a step backwards. “Sasori cannot bring himself back. There are too many pieces for him to put back together without help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long pause. The artery on Obito's neck bulged out. “He's in <em>pieces</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite a few, actually.” Before Obito could wind up an outburst, Zetsu hid back in the wall. However, the plant-human hybrid felt the stone shake as Obito slammed a fist against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hatake homestead, or whatever Kakashi now called his childhood home, seemed to exist in a bubble. The overgrown path leading to the clearing was quiet, as if you were wearing ear plugs. Even the crackling of thick weed stalks and the snapping of twigs sounded muffled. It was almost as if you weren't in a village, there was no civilization around you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then you step into the clearing. Instantly, the bubble pops. The ear plugs come out. The noise hits you in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her left, Tsunade could hear the sound of metal sparking against metal. Surrounding the small, pink-haired girl from the hospital was surrounded by a handful of shadow clones. She held a large sword, one of Kiri's, as if she was merely holding a kunai. The weight of that weapon should have been difficult to hold as a sword is meant to be held. There was no way this small girl could handle a sword, that is longer than she is tall, as if it's an extension of her arm. But, right there in front of Tsunade's own eyes, stood Sakura, surrounded by Naruto's shadow clones, using the sword as if she was its master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one large swing of her sword, Sakura took out several clones, their kunai falling to the dirt. She planted her feet and turned the sword over, swinging it back around to take out the rest. The clones tried to stop the sword, but their kunai were nothing more than sparks against the huge slab of metal Sakura was holding. A blur of blond hair came jumping out of the brush, rushing toward the girl. In one fluid movement, Sakura stabbed the sword into the ground, grabbed the hilt with both hands and kicked herself off the ground. She got her legs around the clone's neck as she pulled backward, flipping both her and the clone over the sword. The clone popped as Sakura's feet planted on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.” Shizune breathed out. Sakura jumped, looking up to see the two standing at the edge of the clearing. “Sakura, that was amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting go of the sword, Sakura tried to fix her hair and look presentable. “Oh! Lady Shizune, Lady Tsunade! I – I'm sorry. I didn't hear you.” She clasped her hands behind her back as the two walked toward her. “I-If you have time, Lady Tsunade, I -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You've impressed Shizune.” Tsunade interrupted her. “Healing dead nerve endings is quite advanced. I'm curious to how you did that.” She motioned toward the sword. “And, how you got <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>earned</em> her.” Sounding way too used to defending herself, Sakura's expression fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With thundering steps, Jiraiya stood at the top of the porch stairs. “Hey! Tsunade!” He began waving his arms above his head, as if the woman couldn't see him standing less than 100 feet away. “These kids are insane! I don't know what Kakashi's been doing, but they are a lot stronger than <em>genin</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tsunade felt a headache coming on. “Jiraiya, you big moron, don't stand there and yell at me. Walk a few more feet and speak to me like a human being.” Three kids stepped on the porch, looking suspiciously at the newcomers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Naruto yelled out, pointing at Tsunade. “You're that old lady who wanted me to gamble for her! Did you finally learn how to walk away?” The girl with green hair tugged on his sleeve, whispering something in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked between Jiraiya and Tsunade. “The pervert is a sannin, too. We kicked his ass, so they can't be <em>that</em> strong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsunade blinked before holding one finger up. “Wait. What do you mean you kicked his ass?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He snuck in here and we knocked him out. Tied him up.” Tsunade doubled over in laughter while Jiraiya grumbled. “You people are weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Escorting a headstrong girl like Fuu, it was nice to have somewhere she could go and be safe, somewhere she was happy. The Taki jounin may get yelled at when they got back, but the ability to see Konoha as a tourist was too good to pass up. So, as Kegon and Yoro exited the bar, both slightly tipsy, and decided it was time for Fuu to go back to the inn, neither of them could have imagined the absolute chaos they would walk into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blast of bijuu chakra hit them the moment they stepped outside, the seal they had that connected them and Fuu was, apparently, stronger than Naruto's blocking seals. The two men shared panicked looks before running, full speed, toward Fuu's play date. They lept from buildings to trees to phone poles, taking the most direct route there. The two landed beside Kakashi at the opening of the clearing, who looked frozen in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the middle of the yard, Fuu was surrounded by red, bubbling chakra. One tail whipped behind her, searing heat frying the blades of grass beneath her feet. She was stripped down to her chest bindings, the black tattoo of her seal standing out against her skin. With a small square of paper held in between two fingers, Jiraiya stood not too far away. Directly in front of Fuu stood a very surprised Naruto, his blue eyes were wide as he watched the powerful chakra bubble around the girl. They watched as he slowly reached out a shaking hand, taking tentative steps forward. A yell was caught in Kakashi's throat, coming out in a choked cry, as Naruto's hand breached the chakra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last time Kakashi had come across that chakra, he'd felt the immense heat, the roiling raw power it held. However, that was before Naruto and Kurama had an understanding, when Kurama still used every opportunity presented to him to escape. With Fuu and Chomei working together, it didn't seem as though the chakra hurt her at all. She seemed to be in control, still standing upright and coherent, not on all fours and in pain as Naruto used to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his hand in the chakra, Naruto's wide eyes looked at Fuu, questioning, before his arm was slowly enveloped in the bubbling chakra. Everything was fine as the chakra worked to cover his upper half. However, once it touched Naruto's seal, the boy doubled over in pain. Fuu pulled the chakra back, it all evaporating around her. Naruto hit the ground, grabbing at his head and yelling out. Before Kakashi could reach him, Sasuke was already there. Sakura was close behind. In the background, Kakashi could hear Fuu apologizing over and over again, could hear her bodyguards trying to console her, but all he could think about was Naruto. Why was the seal causing him so much pain? What did Naruto alter inside of there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small piece of paper in Jiraiya's hand was placed on Naruto's forehead. The yelling stopped, but Naruto emptied his stomach on the grass. Sakura's hands were coated in green chakra, trying to find something she could do to help, something she could heal. Repeated words kept leaving Naruto's mouth, his voice hoarse. Sasuke leaned in close, trying to hear them. He must have heard something he did not like, as Sasuke pulled away with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly kicked into action, Kakashi hit his knees beside Sasuke. “What did he say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wants to go inside.” Sasuke turned to Fuu, his dark eyes looking scared. “You can do that, right?” Fuu nodded, tentatively stepping forward. Another hoarse whisper left Naruto, causing Sasuke to pull Fuu closer by the wrist. “Now, Fuu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Naruto's fist connected with Fuu's, he felt himself slipping into the mindscape. It was dark in both sides, the only light the glow from Chomei's net. Orange eyes bore into Naruto as he kneeled in the murky water. The pain was slowly receding, his thoughts coming through more clearly. The reason Fuu had her seal showing in the first place was because Naruto had an idea. Fuu's seal seemed to work perfectly, everything written and coded correctly. If Naruto's was wrong and Fuu's was right, then comparing the two would show what was faulty in his own. A brilliant plan that went slightly askew. While studying the symbols and pathing, Naruto put a finger on the black lines curling down Fuu's arms, causing them to light up a bright green, a pinch of bubbling chakra hovering above her skin. Sometimes, Naruto's curiosity does more harm than good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Did you see what you needed to see?</em> The only sounds were Chomei's wings lightly flapping and Naruto's panting breaths. <em>Can you fix your seal, Naruto?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy in question slowly raised his head, looking toward Chomei. “Yeah. I...I think I know what I did.” He shakily got to his feet. “I'm sorry, Kurama. I should have kept my hands to myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large fox snorted. <em>If you haven't learned that in twelve years, I don't hold out hope for the future.</em> He watched the boy stagger over to the wall. A bright light filled the room, illuminating the part of gray Naruto was standing in front of. <em>Some light since you puny humans can't see in the dark.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Kurama.” Naruto smiled at him before biting into his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his blood, Naruto drew symbols on the wall, his other hand held over his stomach. Once the connection was made, a replica of the seal on his stomach covered the gray wall. Jiraiya had showed him this method of changing an existing seal, which made what Naruto was about to do a hell of a lot easier. Fuu slowly wandered over, not getting too close but wanting to see. In deep red, Naruto wrote over the black ink on the wall. Then, carefully, he drew a new pole before writing several runes and symbols down the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No.</em> Chomei cut in. <em>You can't – that's too much – Naruto, do you realize what you're doing?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm fixing the way our chakra is mixed.” Naruto looked over at the large insect. “I know what I'm doing, Chomei. This will be easier on both of us. No more fighting for control.” He looked at Kurama. “Now we can work together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raw faith on the kid's face gave Kurama pause. Only a few months ago, Kurama would have used this oversight in his advantage. He would have pulled all the chakra he could and burst out, destorying his host in the process. Kurama was angry, filled with rage and hate and tired of being used...but not by Naruto. The kid was incapable of being mean and vindictive. All of the people who had lied to him, caused the pain the boy had gone through, and then they come back and act like everything is okay? And Naruto just...let it go. Could it be that easy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on his hind legs, Kurama gave the boy a nod. Maybe being part of Naruto's world wasn't such a bad idea, after all. Seeing how strong the kid became, how far he went, would be worth the wait. <em>Let's do this, brat.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The force of activating the seal bodily shook Naruto. He was thrust back into his own mind, his own reality. Opening his eyes, he saw the blue sky and three sets of eyes looking down at him. “Did...did it work?” His voice was still hoarse, still painful, but he had to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Try it, kid.</em> Kurama's voice still sounded close, Naruto could still feel the swish of his nine tails against the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holding a hand up, Naruto wrapped his chakra around it. His own blue color was the dominant one, but underneath, like an undercurrent, was Kurama's deep red. And, above all else, there was no pain. “It worked.” Deep, rumbling laughter was all he could hear in his head. “I – I fixed it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing on top of a hill, looking down over a civilian village, Itachi and Kisame weighed their options. They needed new clothes, somewhere to hide their cloaks and headbands. Itachi, as previously discovered, could blend in among the population. A brown wig and keeping his Sharingan at bay was enough to keep him hidden. Kisame, however, was harder to hide. Not only was the man pushing seven feet tall, he was also...<em>blue</em>. The color would stand out among the more traditional skin tones in the village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I wait here, then.” If Itachi didn't know any better, it almost sounded like Kisame was pouting. “Just...don't get me something ugly to wear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind whipped around them as Itachi took in the village. The only ninja were two gate guards at the entrance. They were low level, trained in a small village, not strong enough to withstand a weak genjutsu. Civilians were even easier. It wouldn't take much chakra, or use of the Sharingan at all, to keep up a ruse. “No. You will come with me.” He pointed with his long, pale finger. “The guards will be easily distracted. A simple genjutsu will make the civilians see a very tall, yet not blue, man.” He turned his head to Kisame. “Besides, I am not picking out your clothes. You're too picky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This genjutsu of yours, will I still have my dashing good looks?” The two began walking down the hill, toward the village. “I have a reputation. 'The Lady Killer,' they call me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kisame laughed at the flat look Itachi gave him. “Thought you hated liars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Snarky little shit, aren't you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It barely took a flick of Itachi's finger to make the guards believe no one had entered through the gate. They just kept up their conversation as if nothing had interrupted them. Once inside, Kisame was cloaked in an illusion. Instead of blue, his skin was a golden tan. The gills on his face smoothed out and his teeth were dulled. Kisame looked...normal, for lack of a better word. It proved to be working when several villagers walked past him, not so much as a look in his direction. A large garbage can was filled with their black and red cloaks. Neither of them could part with their headbands, the importance beat into their heads since childhood, so they were hidden in a storage scroll. Samehada, although still hanging on Kisame's back, could not be seen through the illusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first stop was to a clothing shop. Nothing sold in there was ninja grade, but it would have to do. A long, black cloak with deep blue stitching was snatched by Kisame. It was big enough to hide Samehada, only the handle jutted out from the collar. Itachi found an outfit much like he wore as a younger kid. It was so nostalgic, he couldn't pass it up. Deep blue shirt, minus the high collar, and black three-quarter pants. The two looked so...<em>normal</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you think of anything else we will need?” Itachi questioned Kisame once they were back on the busy street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell of something wonderful cooking wafted through the air. “Some food, maybe. Getting tired of plain fish and rabbit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the two were seated on stools, seasoned and properly cooked food in front of them, they realized just how tired of plain food they actually were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not having seen the homestead since creating the shell of the house and the frame of the dojo, Tenzo was surprised to see how cleaned up it was. Everything was painted and stained, bright and crisp. The genin did a great job at taking a shell and making it a home, something Kakashi-senpai deserved. And, upon seeing a yard full of people, the need for an addition is well warranted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are two of the sannin here, senpai?” Shin asked, looking up at Tenzo in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small, pink-haired girl with a large sword held parallel to the ground was bouncing a rubber ball on the flat side. On the porch swing, which Tenzo remembered Kurenai mentioning, sat the other two genin. Leaning against the railing of the porch was Jiraiya, standing tall and imposing. Leaning against a thick training pole was Tsunade, watching the young girl intently. “I'm not sure. Well, let's go ask, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the boys on the swing saw Tenzo and his wards, they gave a start. The blond seemed to have a delayed reaction time, which surprised the man. The dark haired boy, however, was faster than normal genin Tenzo had seen. As Jiraiya turned to look at the newcomers, the blond yelled through the open window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stand down.” Kakashi pat the dark haired boy on the shoulder as he stepped on the porch. “I invited them.” The man had a dish towel over one shoulder and his sleeves rolled up. “This is Tenzo, boys. He's the one who built our home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A huge smile crossed the blond's face as he jumped off the swing. His balance was a little off, the boy grabbing at Jiraiya's arm for support. “Thank you! We love the house!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Tenzo could answer, Kakashi turned to the boys. “Can you two go help Lady Shizune with dinner? I have something to talk to Tenzo about.” They obediently went inside, the blond's loud voice echoing through the house. “Let's take a walk, shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can watch your boys.” Jiraiya's voice rang out. “They will be in good hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin and Sai both turned to Tenzo, waiting for his answer. “Oh. Thank you, sir. They won't be a bother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya waved him off. “Of course not. Come on, boys. Let me tell you the tale of the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing a soft laugh behind him, Tenzo turned to Kakashi. “Once you get past all the feather ruffling, Jiraiya is a decent guy.” He began walking toward the dojo, Tenzo falling in step behind him. “I have something of a...<em>sensitive</em> nature to discuss with you.” Once they were stood inside the dojo, Kakashi's face turned very serious. “I have recently learned some information about our former teammate. Information that puts the entire situation in a new light.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our former...” Tenzo met Kakashi's eyes. “How secure are we, senpai?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sticking his hands in his pockets, Kakashi rocked on the heels of his sandals. “My Naruto is very talented with fuuinjutsu. He is also very thorough. This whole clearing exists...well, I guess a bubble would be accurate. From the outside it just seems like a quiet home in the middle of the woods. Inside, however, is a very different story.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had noticed that coming in.” Then, steeling himself for what was about to be said, Tenzo clasped his hands together behind his back. “What have you learned, sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi took a deep breath. “Itachi was coerced into the massacre by Danzo.” He paused, letting that sink in. Tenzo's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “When Itachi suddenly got quiet and withdrawn? He learned the Uchiha were planning a coup.” Looking like someone had turned his world upside down, Tenzo just stared at Kakashi. Blow after blow, Tenzo heard everything Danzo had done, everything Itachi dealt with. Then, Kakashi dropped the final bombshell. “He and a friend defected from the Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade is bringing them here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here?” Tenzo just blinked at him. “As in <em>here</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi nodded. “The addition I had asked about? I was hoping you could build me a basement. The friend is Hoshigaki Kisame, so the walls will need to be...<em>tall</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If the Sandaime finds out -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a hardness in Kakashi's eyes. “He won't. Tenzo, I asked you because, of anyone in this village, you would understand what Danzo is capable of. We both know that the Itachi we were teamed with could not have murdered his entire clan in cold blood. That boy was given two horrible choices to make, choices he was too young to have placed on his head, and he chose his baby brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That boy...the one with dark hair...that is -” Tenzo's voice cut off. “Does he know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long pause, one where Tenzo ran everything he'd just heard through his head. Kakashi allowed him the time to think, to process everything. Finally, Tenzo's eyes met his. “Would you like a secret entrance, too, senpai?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With relief flooding through his chest, Kakashi left Tenzo to his work. On his way back to the house, he was met by Shin, the young boy twisting a piece of grass around his fingers. “Shin? Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Danzo did not like you. He always called you a lapdog.” Shin dropped the piece of grass to the ground. The boy took a deep breath. “Did you know about the graduation exams? About what he would make us do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The safest answer Kakashi could give was, “A lot as come out since his death. Yes, Shin, I do know. I am very happy you didn't have to go through that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sharp nod before the boy continued. “I...I'm sick. No matter what, Sai would have won.” He took a deep breath. “Did my messages ever get through? Were they ever found? I left encoded scrolls, pieces of information I thought would help. Did it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was you?” Kakashi knelt down in front of him. “You told us about the assassination and the code to his safe. Yes, Shin, we did get those scrolls. They helped a lot.” The boy looked relieved. “That was very brave of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin turned his head, peering at the house. Sai was sitting on the steps beside Sakura, showing the girl his sketch book. It was the first genuine smile Kakashi had ever seen on his face. “Sai cares about people. He's not quite sure how, but he does.” Shin gave a sad smile. “When we were told about Lord Danzo's death, I tried to get Sai to run with me. He was scared, so we came back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm happy you did.” Kakashi hiked a thumb in Tenzo's direction. “You all are helping him as much as he's helping you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin nodded. “Tenzo-senpai gave us something we never had. He gave us a choice. The other kids don't know what to do with it, but I do. I choose to be free.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fighting the urge to hug this child he'd never met, Kakashi gave him a smile, instead. “If you show them the way, Shin, the others will figure it out on their own. They will follow your lead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin's eyes went soft as he heard Sai laugh. “I hope so, sir.” Now that Kakashi really looked at him, really began noticing details, the boy did look sick. Dark rings under his eyes, his complexion pale, the almost breathless way he talked...Shin was one, maybe two, notes away from making a mistake. He could have been caught by ROOT, he could have dropped the note in front of a jounin instead of just a chuunin runner. Then the cough came. It was a small thing, but wet sounding. When the boy pulled his hand back, small spittle of blood was flecked on the pale skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if she was summoned by the sound of sickness, Tsunade appeared at Shin's side, a green-glowing hand held to his back. “Were you trained by Danzo?” Shin nodded. Tsunade's eyes met Kakashi's. “Tomorrow morning, come to the hospital. You need a full medical work up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sick, ma'am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsunade snorted. “Yes, but not in the way you think. I'll be expecting you tomorrow. For now, go sit down.” When the boy took a seat beside Sai, she spoke to Kakashi low enough they wouldn't hear. “There are multiple organs breaking down, and that's besides his lungs. He needs taken out of active duty or the kid will die.” Then she let out a deep breath. “I can heal him, but any strain on his body will undo it all. In essence, Danzo trained that kid to death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From his seat on the stairs, flanked by Sakura and Shin, Sai excitedly showed the drawing he'd just finished. His artwork was so much better, more detailed, with supplies actually meant for sketching. For a minute, it was almost like they weren't child soldiers. They were just children. If only the world could let them be that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those who had been saying it for months that Shin or Sai were leaving the notes, I give you a virtual fist bump. You are my lovely little mind readers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And...new chapter! This was long in the making, but I wanted it to be right. </p><p>As always, my MVP: Sora2131. Thanks for keeping me sane.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first conscious thought Ino had was that she was <em>thirsty</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken her all morning to wake up. First the sunlight warmed her face, making her feel cozy and like she was <em>floating</em>. Then the rough, starchy sheets under her began to irritate her skin, warming up as the sun shone over the fabric. She went from warm and cozy to too hot and needing the thin blanket off of her. With the sedation still running through her veins, her limbs were sluggish, her eyes heavy. She started slowly, wiggling fingers and toes. Then she twitched an ankle. A wrist. An elbow. One pale eye cracked open, only to be slammed shut again. The light was so bright, hitting her in the face, nearly blinding in its intensity.</p><p> </p><p>From somewhere to her right, Ino heard a door slowly opening, quiet, and the tender footsteps of someone coming in the room. Ino tried to make a noise, tried to get the visitor's attention. With her throat dry, it barely came out as a hoarse whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Ino?” It was Sakura's soft voice, breathy and quiet. Then Ino felt hands touching her arm. “Oh, Ino!”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to talk again, trying to say something coherent, Ino pushed her voice past her dry throat again. “...Eyes...light...” The hands left her arm and she heard the sliding of the blinds. Darkness filled the room and Ino tried, again, to crack her eyes open. “Better.” She croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>The world was blurry, at first. It slowly came back into focus as she blinked. She saw pink hair bobbing in front of her before the bed was slowly raised. “Here. Drink slowly.” A straw was pushed between her lips, wonderfully cold water eased her dry throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Ino sighed, the cold water feeling amazing. She blinked again, clearing her vision even more. “What...what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have to see clearly to catch the guilty look on Sakura's face. “Your opponent...she tried to – I'm sorry, Ino – if I didn't have the sword -” Her voice faltered as Ino reached her hand out, brushing a piece of pink hair behind her ear. “She tried to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking again, Ino pushed her shaking arms against the mattress, sitting up further. “I remember heavy fog...and then just <em>pain</em>.” She struggled against the drugs in her system, trying so hard to remember anything else.</p><p> </p><p><em>Love makes you strong</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's voice floated through her head, the smile on her face, the shock Ino felt...that actually happened. Sakura actually said that. Ino felt her eyes widen, she felt Sakura grabbing her shoulders, but the realization shocked her. “I-Ino? What's wrong?” Sakura sounded so scared, so fragile.</p><p> </p><p>“You...I remember. Sakura, you said -”</p><p> </p><p>The door to her room slammed open, bouncing off the walls. “Flower?” Inoichi was by her side in a second, touching her face, her arms, her hair, anything he could do to make sure she was alive. “I could hear you talking. I thought I was hearing things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm okay, Daddy.” She hadn't called her father that in years. Not since she turned eight and told her father she was 'too old' for that, now. But he looked so scared, looked like he hadn't been sleeping. “I'm sorry I made you worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping her in his arms, Inoichi hugged her to his chest. “I am so happy you're awake, my flower.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting the father and daughter have their moment, Sakura slipped out of the door. Ino remembered. Was she angry or disgusted? Sakura couldn't tell by the look on Ino's face. Then Inoichi interrupted them, and maybe for the better. Maybe Sakura could put off Ino's repulsion for a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Now, if only Sakura could get her heart to stop beating out of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Like a hurricane, Tsunade burst into Hiruzen's office. Several medical folders were slammed onto his desk, disrupting the stacks of parchment he already had sitting there. He had barely caught his bottle of ink from toppling onto the hardwood. Honey eyes were narrowed, glaring at the old man.</p><p> </p><p>“So. You get a group of children who were <em>trained</em> – and I use that term loosely – by Danzo, and no one thought to give them medical work ups? Were you aware that one boy was trained and worked so hard that his body is literally breaking down? Or that another one cannot hear out of his left ear? There's a girl who would be considered legally blind due to Danzo <em>experimenting with her eyes</em>?” There was a dangerous edge to Tsunde's voice, a storm brewing behind her eyes. “That man took young children, innocent children, and made emotionless soldiers out of them. The ones who had undergone his 'graduation exam' speak in monotone. The ones who were lucky enough to not undergo that are terrified of loud noises, terrified to disappoint, terrified of authority. Absolutely none of them will move without orders.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen used the moment Tsunade took a breath to try and get a word in. “We recently found them, Tsunade. I had informed Tenzo to do what he felt was necessary. One of safe houses was taken over for them, giving them a safe place to live and rehabilitate. Tsume offered the Inuzuka compound as a form of therapy, which several of the kids have highly enjoyed.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of them are psychologists. Tenzo is doing the best he can, I do commend him for that, but he is just as damaged as they are. Those children need professional help. However, the mental health wing I had single handedly set up before I left has since been phased out. Hell, most of what I set up before leaving has since been phased out. It's almost as if I didn't put things into place to <em>help</em> the ninja of this village. It's almost as if children are not being trained to kill, trained to do terrible things that may negatively damage their psyche. Isn't that just the <em>weirdest</em> thing?” The more Tsunade talked, the harder she pressed her palms on the desk. The wood began to creak and moan under her force.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Hiruzen stood up and looked his former student in the eye. “I did the best I could to help the village. That's my job, Tsunade. Protect the village, no matter what that means. The funds it took to keep up your additions were better used elsewhere.” Before Tsunade could object, Hiruzen held up a hand, pausing the rant he was sure would follow. “I don't have to answer to you, Tsunade. I am the Hokage, I decide what is important and what can be held off. I don't know what has possessed this village to think insubordination is an acceptable practice, but it will not continue.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause, in which Tsunade just stared down at her former sensei. Then, in a voice softer than Hiruzen had heard from her in a long time, she slowly shook her head, “What happened to you, sensei? What happened to make you stop caring?” She didn't wait for an answer before grabbing the folders and sweeping out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling like all the energy was swiftly drained out of him, Hiruzen fell back into his chair. The more Shikaku and Inoichi dug up, the more Hiruzen realized the freedom Danzo had. Being consistently reminded of his failure to police the man, having people underneath him finding out his faults, made the old man uncomfortable. Laying his head back against the chair, he scrubbed his hands over his face. He refused to look at the stone faces, to see his former sensei glaring back at him, disapproving and unimpressed. No, not today. Instead, he packed his pipe and took a deep drag, willing the nicotine to take the edge off of Tsunade's words.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There was a glass of sake sitting on the side table, a bottle of pills specially made by Kabuto right next to them, and Orochimaru stretched out in his bed, very out of sorts. The man did not get scared, the man did not frighten, he was calm, collected, always in control. Not two nights ago.</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting at his desk, preparing for his trip to Suna, when the pain first hit him. It felt like fire, like his skin peeling off his body, like being boiled alive. It sent the man backward, flipping his chair over as he hit the floor and slid against the wall. He scrambled up, clutching the desk, fear rippling through his body. What jutsu was this? How did it get to him?</p><p> </p><p>There was a presence in the room, someone – no, <em>something</em> – behind him. Something made of pure, raw chakra. It felt like something very large, and very powerful, was standing right behind him, looking over his shoulder. It was chakra he had felt only once before, the night Yondaime died and the village was nearly destroyed. This was a being made of chakra. This was the <em>Kyuubi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the breath moving his hair, feel the heat of its body. Then, a booming voice echoed off the walls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Final warning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, as soon as it came, the overbearing presence left. The room felt like a freezer once the searing heat was removed. Frozen in place, hands clutching the wood of his desk, Orochimaru shook in fear. This was something more powerful than Orochimaru could ever hope to be. This isn't a chakra demon who is trapped inside a human vessel. This was untethered and free. And it was angry.</p><p> </p><p>The doors to his office banged open, Kabuto standing in the doorway looking like he had just clamored out of bed. “Lord Orochimaru! What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Orochimaru couldn't talk, couldn't move. Frozen in fear. An experience he had never had before. He stayed still, on his knees and gripping the desk, until Kabuto gently helped him up. Staggering along the stone hallways, Kabuto directed him to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't even be angry the seal he'd put on Sasuke, his future body, was destroyed. It wasn't removed. It was <em>destroyed</em>. That couldn't be put in the forefront of his mind when it was crowded with the knowledge that the Kyuubi could travel through the connection with enough force to make Orochimaru believe he was there, in the same room. Even now, two days removed from the horrifying experience, Orochimaru couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?” Kabuto gently knocked on the door before peeking his head in. “Do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>He met Kabuto's eyes, seeing a form of concern looking back at him. “I believe it is time for me to get up and get moving. We have plans that have been put in motion for months. They will not – can not – be delayed.” Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Orochimaru prepared himself to stand. “Come, Kabuto, let's continue planning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There was something <em>off</em> about Naruto's notes. Jiraiya couldn't quite place his finger on it, but they just looked...almost familiar. As if he'd seen them before. Which was ludicrous, because he had never met Naruto, nor saw his attempts at sealing, before. The question had been nagging at him for days, ever since he'd first laid eyes on the papers covered in pen ink and little splashes of food or drinks, or dirt marks if he had been outside while writing.</p><p> </p><p>With his feet on the coffee table, Jiraiya looked around for whoever was lurking in the house. There was a lot of noise below him, where the surly Anbu was carefully creating a deep basement. The man had an unnatural control over his affinities, barely needing any chakra to completely remove huge areas of dirt and rocks in a small amount of time. He nearly jumped off the chair when a huge rumble shook the house. It stopped as soon as it started and the house settled.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, footsteps came across the porch before the screen door was swung open. “And, with that, the basement is done.” Kakashi had a smile apparent in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“And the rumbling?” Jiraiya asked, turning around in the chair to see the two men covered in dirt. “You two look disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenzo rubbed the back of his head, dirt raining down around him like brown dandruff. “Braces and walls.” He shrugged. “I had to fuse them with the house to make them more stable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it scared the shit out of me.” There was more grumbling from Jiraiya, but it was widely ignored.</p><p> </p><p>It was mid day, the sun shining through the windows in boiling rays. The only one of Kakashi's kids who was at home was Sakura, who was outside destroying thick tree trunks with her sword. Sasuke had been gone since before sunrise, working himself near collapse with tonfu. He looked more and more pleased every time he came home, his skill level jumping after each session. It had barely been a week, and Gai had already brought a smaller set of blades for Sasuke to practice with. He wasn't far from using his own impressive set of tonfu. Jiraiya watched as the boy returned home, hopping up the stairs and into the house. His first stop was for a bottle of water, which he swallowed in only a few gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Sasuke?” The boy hummed in response, wiping his mouth with his forearm. Kakashi took in his extremely sweaty ward. “Gai worked you hard today, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing another bottle of water, Sasuke leaned against the kitchen island. “I can bring my blades tomorrow. He said I need to learn their weight, but he's capping the blades so I don't cut myself.” Sasuke looked very miffed about that. “I've been using the smaller blades and I haven't hurt myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it Gai's way, Sasuke. You have been and look how quickly you've excelled. Trust him to want what is best for you.” Dark eyes rolled at Kakashi's words. “What's next? A shower, hopefully.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked before pushing off the island. “You're one to talk, Kakashi.” He hiked a thumb in Sakura's direction. “Might want to check on Sakura, though. She seems to be preoccupied. Haven't seen her cut crooked in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before you all find a cold lake somewhere, can I ask a question?” Jiraiya stood up, holding out the papers in his hand. “Where the ever loving fuck did Naruto learn how to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just blinked at him. “His father's fuuinjutsu book.”</p><p> </p><p>It was said so simply, but the realization rocked Jiraiya. It looked so familiar because he <em>had</em> seen it before. Without realizing it, Naruto was following his father's trial and error. These seal workups were nearly identical to Minato's struggling first steps. He could practically see it in his head; Minato carefully drawing runes and symbols and poles and lines on paper after paper while Kushina, with all of her training, sat back and giggled at his mistakes. Sometimes, when he made a particularly childish mistake, Kushina would throw balled up paper at his head, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he did.” Jiraiya sunk back down into the chair. “Of course he would take after a father he never got to know.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi exited the house, he saw Sakura healing her own hands. Since using the Kubikiribocho, her hand developed thick calluses. But with thick skin came drying, cracking and bleeding. She once relished sitting on the bathroom sink, letting Kakashi's gentle hands taking care of her wounds. Today, however, she felt stressed. Ino had been awake for a whole day, and Sakura could not bring herself to go back to the hospital. She'd been keeping herself busy at her other home, putting everything she had into training until Tsunade would officially take her on as an apprentice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, honey.” She was facing away from Kakashi when he spoke, her head hung low. “You're overworking yourself. I think it's time for a break. Go, see Ino.”</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders were shaking as she stood, sword jammed in the ground beside her. “I can't.” Sakura shook her head, pink hair whipping around her. “I – what if she – I can't, sensei.” She turned around, her eyes shining. “Why would I <em>say that</em>? Right before her match. Oh. Oh, sensei, what if <em>I</em> caused her to get hurt because she couldn't focus because I -”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa.” Kakashi cupped her face in both his hands. “Slow down, sweetheart. What happened to Ino was not your fault. We've been through this.” Using his thumb, Kakashi wiped away the tears escaping down her cheeks. “What could you possibly have said that could cause her to get hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I <em>love</em> her!” Sakura pulled herself back, eyes wide. A hand slapped over her mouth, shock evident on her face. She mumbled something Kakashi couldn't hear before trying to run.</p><p> </p><p>Catching her with one arm, Kakashi pulled the girl back, holding her close to his chest. The realization wasn't groundbreaking news. Anyone could tell the two were closer than typical pre-teen girls. From what little Kakashi knew about Sakura's childhood, it seemed to be spent with Ino. Then, when Sakura was kicked out of her home, Ino was the first person the girl ran to, their friendship rekindled. “Did she say something to you when she woke up?”</p><p> </p><p>“She said she remembers! But her dad came in and...and I left.” Sakura rubbed at her eyes with her dirty hands, making streaks across her face. “She's going to hate me. She's going to think I'm disgusting. What's wrong with me?”</p><p> </p><p>That will absolutely not do. Kakashi gently grabbed her chin, making the girl look at him. “Sakura, listen to me, there is <em>nothing wrong with you</em>. Nothing at all. Being in love with your best friend isn't something terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to lose her.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi pulled her in for a hug. “I highly doubt you will, sweetheart. Whether she feels the same way or not, I really don't think you lost her.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>I was nearing evening. Ino watched the sun get lower in the sky from her hospital bed. Now that she was awake, the medics said she would be released soon. Her father had to finish something at work, then he would bring her clothes so she could go home. He'd be there soon, maybe another half hour, but that wasn't what had Ino restless.</p><p> </p><p>With her fingers gripping the thin sheet, Ino thought back to the preliminaries. The girl with the trident, the sadistic look on her face. Then, when Sakura, with her sweet voice, had said <em>that</em>, there was pure anger in her eyes. When the fog came, Ino could barely breathe. It was so thick, so all encompassing, that she couldn't sense anything. Then the pain came. She remembered being stabbed, being electrocuted, yelling out in pain. The sneer in that girl's voice when she leaned in close to her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tell your little girlfriend that sword doesn't belong to her.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Then she woke up in the hospital. And the first thing she saw was Sakura, the same green eyes and pink hair she'd been seeing in the morning for months. It took her a minute to get her bearings, remember what happened and where she was, then the words Sakura told her came slamming back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Love makes you strong.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Surely, Sakura didn't mean it like that, right? They were best friends. Best friends who slept in the same bed, slept curled around each other, held hands...</p><p> </p><p>Ino found Sakura beautiful. Not in the abstract way you look at a painting or a butterfly and say they are beautiful. No, Sakura was different. The first time she thought that was when they were just kids. Before boys were important and chasing after Sasuke was their lifetime goal. Before Sakura's parents really began pounding 'a woman's place' into her head. It was then that Ino began to see the change in Sakura's self-esteem and demeanor. But Ino never lost her belief that Sakura was absolutely beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>A knock brought Ino out of her thoughts. “Please tell me we have the right room this time?” A familiar voice floated through the opening as the door was pushed, followed by the smell of heavenly dango. “Ah, Ino!”</p><p> </p><p>It always surprised the young girl that the two elder owners of the dango shop consistently remembered her name. She'd only been at Akira and Yua's dango shop a handful of times, yet she had quickly became as known to them as Sakura. Pushing herself to sit up further, Ino gave the two woman a bright smile. “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Akira, with her gray hair tied up high in a bun, carried the small brown bag inside. It seemed like the woman was attempting to hide them, but was acting so terribly she drew more attention to herself than she kept away. “I am sure you aren't allowed to have these in here, but we heard you were awake and thought you needed something sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>As Ino greedily dug into the bag, mumbling a thank you over the red bean paste currently sticking to her teeth, Yua took a seat by her legs. She waited until Ino swallowed before placing a hand on her knee. “Ino, are you okay? I'm not talking about your injuries. Lady Tsunade is back in Konoha, so I'm sure you are all healed up. I'm talking about that sad look on your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Sakura?” Akira asked, pulling a chair to the side of the bed. “I really thought she would have been stuck to your side.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause as Ino let the wooden stick fall back into the bag. No, she wasn't okay. She was confused. She was scared. She was trying to decide what Sakura running out of the room meant. Akira leaned forward, taking Ino's hand in her's. She wanted some direction, someone to help her think through all of her racing thoughts. Thoughts about maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, she could be in love with her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, young ladies, let me give you both some advice...who could possibly love you more than your best friend?”</em></p><p> </p><p>The two older women exchanged looks, worried about the silence filling the room. “Ino, honey -”</p><p> </p><p>“She said she loved me.” Ino blurted out. “Well, not those <em>exact</em> words, but kind of. When I said I remembered, she practically ran out of the room. Did she not mean it? Was it a joke?”</p><p> </p><p>Yua snorted. “Why would that girl joke about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ino, my dear,” Akira squeezed her hand. “do you love her?”</p><p> </p><p>Throwing her hands up, Ino looked confused. “I...as my best friend, yes. Definitely. But...but that's not what she meant, is it? She actually – what if she meant – am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching over, Yua put a hand on Ino's cheek. “We can't give you the answer. Akira and I, it took us a while to figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you did figure it out.” Ino sat forward. “How? How did you <em>know</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, the two women exchanged looks. Akira scooted her chair closer to the bed. “Tell me about her. Pretend I don't know who Sakura is, and just start talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino looked confused. When neither woman looked like they were joking, Ino decided to give it a try. What could it hurt? “I...I've known Sakura since I was little. We went to academy together. She was always shy, had no self-esteem. I later found out it was because of her parents. I used to be so jealous of her soft, pink hair.” Ino snorted. “Let me rephrase that: I'm <em>still</em> jealous of it. And her laugh. And that smile she does where her eyes are closed and she looks so sweet and innocent. She uses it to get her own way, and it works. Every time, it works. Especially on Kakashi-sensei and my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it work on you?” Yua softly asked.</p><p> </p><p>A giggle left Ino. “Of course it does. She uses it to steal my pajamas. They're really soft and Sakura loves them. I was going to buy her a pair for her birthday. But...I don't know. I'd rather she just keep trying to steal mine. The color...it makes her hair pop. She needs to buy more clothes in that deep blue color, she looks so pretty in it. She used to braid her hair when it was long. Having it pulled back like that showed her face more. She's beautiful. Sometimes, when she's asleep and I'm not, I'll play with her hair.” Ino stopped herself, blinking a couple times. “Not in a creepy way.” Akira laughed, urging her on. “I always slept on my own, in my own bed. I never liked it when sleeping next to someone. But, when Sakura's there I – it's like I move in my sleep or something, I don't know. I always wake up curled up with her. I need her there to sleep anymore.” Ino wasn't looking at the two women anymore. Instead, she was looking into the sunset, a soft smile on her face. Akira opened her mouth, maybe to urge Ino on, but Yua put her finger over Akira's mouth. She gently shook her head, letting Ino come up with the answer on her own.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the window, blowing through the light breeze outside, Ino could have sworn she watched a cherry blossom float by. It couldn't be. It's July.</p><p> </p><p>Then another one. And another one.</p><p> </p><p>Ino jumped up, running to the window. Her side pinched, her movement pulling at her stitiches, but Ino practically plastered herself against the window. More soft pink flowers drifted past the window, the same color as Sakura's soft hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ino?” Akira's voice softly called to her.</p><p> </p><p>Still looking out the window, the blonde had a smile on her face. “Did you know that the latest cherry blossoms have ever bloomed was at the middle of April? My father was just a child when it happened. The weather was unnaturally cold and it threw the blooming season off.” She laughed. “It's July. They shouldn't be blooming.” Then a thought went through her head, something she'd learned about as her father trained her for the flower shop. “They symbolize how short life is. They remind people to not stay stagnant.” She turned back around, looking at the two women who had clearly taken a huge chance in just being together. They didn't stay stagnant. And neither would she. “When I get released, I'm finding Sakura and we are having a very long conversation. She's my best friend and I absolutely love her.”</p><p> </p><p>Yua, who is usually more reserved, usually more serious, surprised Ino by jumping up and wrapping the girl in a tight hug. “I'm probably hurting your side, but I don't care. I am so happy you figured it out, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino never had a mother. She had aunts, older cousins, female teachers, but not a <em>mother</em>. While Yua had her held tight, Ino wondered if this is what it feels like?</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Dressed in civilian clothes, Kisame and Itachi stood on a large hill that overlooks Konoha. Although dampened by proximity, the noises of the village could still be heard. Children giggling, the clanging of metal against metal as ninja trained, customers and merchants exchanging goods. To Itachi, it almost felt nostalgic.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn't have came from a town settled on the beach, huh?” Kisame was dismayed by the lack of bodies of water. “Would much rather feel some ocean spray than leaves hitting me in the face.”</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing at the itchy wig he'd acquired, Itachi shrugged. “There's a lake and the Naka river. I can splash you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite what I meant, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>A crow circled above them, keeping an eye out for danger. It cawed loudly, alerting Itachi to something. Out of nowhere, a weasel came chirping and trilling out of the brush, running as fast as his stubby legs could take him. “Todao.” Itachi knelt down, letting the weasel crawl up his arm and wrap around his neck. “Do you have a message for me?” He nuzzled against Itachi's chin before standing up on his hind legs. The small note that Itachi got from the seal surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kisame didn't exactly like the weasel, seeing the small animal as nothing but a rodent – even though they are mammals – but it was a necessary evil to ensure their safety.</p><p> </p><p>Held between two slender fingers, Itachi held the message out for Kisame to take. “We have an entrance to Konoha. We enter at nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>Throwing his head back, Kisame groaned. “Finally. Think we at least get a blanket?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you'd appreciate a bathtub more.” He didn't miss the glare Kisame sent his way. “Well, now we wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Just before nightfall, as Kisame was laying on his back and watching the stars through the trees, when a rustling in the brush caught their attention. A slender boy emerged with one of Itachi's crows perched on his shoulder. Kisame gave a start, but Itachi placed a hand on his arm. The boy held both of his hands up, in surrender. “Kakashi-senpai sent me. My name is Shin. I'm to show you where your entrance is.”</p><p> </p><p>“They sent a genin?” Kisame scoffed. “Didn't the letter say they were sending an actual ninja?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi slowly shook his head. “They sent a former ROOT agent.” Shin gave a sharp nod. “Well, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the wall was uneventful. Nightfall gave them a cover to silently make their way through the forest. The crow on Shin's shoulder took flight as soon as the border walls came into view. Standing on the top of the wall were two more ROOT kids. Shin shared some hand signs neither Itachi nor Kisame could interpret before turning to the two, motioning them to the top of the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“There's a seal on the oak tree. Activate it and a path will be shown to you.” Shin gave the two a smile. “Welcome to Konoha.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing on the other side of the wall, with the three kids standing watch over them, Itachi used his Sharingan to find the seal hidden in the tree trunk. Pressing his palm to the bark, Itachi pushed just a hint of chakra into the seal. As if lights were being turned on, one by one trees lit up. A path was formed through dull blue lights. “This is hidden?” Kisame growled, taking in the lights that weaved through the trees. “The Hokage will see this from his tower, surely.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Itachi smirked. “Look above you. This whole area is protected under a shield. To anyone outside it will look dark and quiet, as it should be.” At Kisame's surprised face, Itachi motioned toward the path. “A genin, Naruto, is very talented in fuuinjutsu. I am very sure it was he who did all of this.” He turned back to the kids on top of the wall. “Thank you.” They kids gave him a nod before returning to their watch.</p><p> </p><p>“So we just stay in the path, then?” Kisame asked, taking a step forward. As soon as he stepped past the treeline, the light began to shine brighter. Once he passed the tree, it dulled again. Samehada, from it's position on Kisame's back, wiggled around. This wasn't it sensing Zetsu, this was it sensing chakra it liked, it wanted to taste. “What's gotten into you?” The huge sword kept wiggling, nudging the man forward. “No wonder you and Itachi get along. You're both bossy.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the wig off of his head, Itachi continued walking. His steps weren't nearly as quiet as they usually are, excitement taking over. A few hundred feet and he'd be with Sasuke again. Just a few more steps. Itachi had waited so long, had wanted this so bad, but was afraid to hope for it. Now that it was here, it was real, it was tangible, he could let his excitement take over, just a bit. The lights brightened and dulled as they walked past each one. They got closer and closer, steps quickening, until they stepped through the treeline. It was as if removing ear plugs. Suddenly there was sound all around them, making the two realize just how quiet the path was.</p><p> </p><p>Kisame's breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the small, pink haired girl wielding a very familiar sword. With her small hands wrapped around the hilt, she sliced thick logs with precision. The fact that she could lift it surprised the blue man, but that she could swing it, use it properly, downright shocked him. “That is the Kubikiribocho. That is Zabuza's sword. How in the hell did that girl get it?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn't get his answer, however, as the girl took notice of them. A bright smile graced her face as she waved. “Hello! Oh, Sasuke will be so happy! He knew you were coming, but not <em>when</em> you were coming.” Although friendly with Itachi, she was wary of Kisame. Not that anyone blamed her. He was a giant blue shark-like man with a sword nearly as long as he is tall strapped to his back. She didn't call attention to the surprise, however. Instead, she just motioned them toward the house. “Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>They had barely gotten to the porch before the screen door slammed open. The two boys came flying across the deck as Kakashi caught the door. Naruto babbled to Itachi, asking about the pathway and if it worked okay. Sasuke, who looked like he was going to jump on his brother, stopped short a few feet away. He looked guarded, like he was waiting for something. Neither Uchiha made a move to lessen the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck's sake.” Kisame muttered before gently pushing Itachi forward. “I see stubbornness is an Uchiha trait.” Kakashi, who had slowly joined them, huffed out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle push from Sakura sent Sasuke nearly colliding with Itachi. Finally, with another nudge from Naruto, he let himself hug Itachi. Gently, quietly, Sasuke whispered against his brother's chest, “Welcome home, Nii-san.”</p><p> </p><p>The brotherly love didn't distract Kisame from an extremely pressing question. Itachi's answer wasn't good enough. Kisame wanted to hear it from <em>her</em>. “Girl, why do you have Zabuza's sword? Is he -”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he's not dead.” Kakashi interrupted him. “Sakura, however, defeated him.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sickly sweet smile, Sakura showed her pride. “He left the sword behind, so it now belongs to me. I <em>earned</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was Zabuza unconscious at the time?” The smile slid off of Sakura's face. It was replaced with a darkness a girl that size shouldn't have. “Did I hit a nerve, little girl?”</p><p> </p><p>With her hand in a white-knuckle grip on the hilt, Sakura leveled the blue man with a glare. “Would you like to find out?” It would have been comic, Kisame could have just laughed it off, if not for the fact the girl did have a huge sword in her hand. “Before you ask, yes. I <em>can</em> lift it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe tomorrow.” Kakashi stepped in between them. “Let's just settle down for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The man should have saved his breath. Sakura pulled the sword over her head, missing Kakashi by centimeters as she slashed at Kisame's arm. Kisame jumped back, gripping Samehada's hilt, as he watched the Kubikiribocho rip into the ground. As Kakashi moved out of the way, Sakura used the hilt to catapult herself over the sword. Using the momentum, she pulled the sword from the ground and pulled it over her head. With both hands, and all of her strength, she slashed down through the air. Sparks rang out as her sword and Samehada met. At close to seven feet tall, Kisame towered over the pink haired girl. However, his height made the blue man too cocky. Pushing Samehada against the Kubikiribocho, a sword he had fought before, he expected the girl to lose her footing, to stumble backwards. Instead, the earth sank under his feet. Kisame fell backwards, the Samehada flying off to the side, skidding across the ground. He got too cocky. He made a stupid mistake because he was fighting a <em>genin</em>. As Kisame hit his back, the shiny metal of the sword sank into the ground mere centimeters from his temple.</p><p> </p><p>To say he was surprised was an understatement. To say Kisame was absolutely shocked into silence would have been slightly more accurate. Reasoning his loss to himself, telling himself how he wasn't even <em>trying</em>, it was a fluke, he got caught off guard, Kisame refused to look in Itachi's direction. Itachi would have a smug look on his face, he just knew it, which is why Kisame refused to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>The clinking of someone picking up a sword could be heard through the silence, then Naruto yelled out. “The damn thing spiked me!” Deep, bleeding holes covered Naruto's palm when he held it up. As he stood there, the wounds were already sizzling closed, Kurama already healing them. He gave the sword a glare from its spot on the ground before trying again. “I just want to hold you. Settle down.” Wrapping his hand around the hilt, Samehada sent the spikes spearing through his hand. Instead of dropping it, Naruto just hissed in pain and held on tight. Bubbling red chakra coated his hand, making the sword shudder. Then, slowly, the spikes receded and the chakra healed the wounds. “There, now, isn't that better?”</p><p> </p><p>Kisame whispered <em>traitor</em> under his breath as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we have a place for you two to sleep, but it's not quite ready yet. It's sort of missing furniture.” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. “There's been a lot of excitement these past few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi can sleep in my room.” Sasuke blurted out. “I mean, just for tonight. Because Jiraiya has the couch and our old futons are still in the closet.” Surprise was evident on both of the brothers' faces. “J-Just for tonight.” It was so out of character for Sasuke to just blurt something out without thinking about it, in detail, first. But there was still a part of him, that 7 year old who idolizes his big brother, that Sasuke missed so fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing his uneasiness, Kakashi swooped in for a rescue. “Well, although this clearing is protected by Naruto's seals, there's just something about standing around outside that I'm not excited about. Come on inside.” He extended an arm, motioning toward the house. “I'm sure you two are tired. Maybe hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have ramen!” Naruto called out. There was groaning from Sakura and Sasuke followed by a hurt look on Naruto's face. “I was just, you know, throwing that out there.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Having the ability to sense chakra, and distinguish the differences between an individual's chakra, was a rare skill. And Orochimaru was nothing if not a collector of rarities. Among his collection was one of the last living Uzumakis, and she was fiercely loyal to him. It was that trait that made Uzumaki Karin one of Orochimaru's favorites. She was intelligent, had a knack for research, shared her mother's ability to heal others, and a sensor ability that could not be rivaled.</p><p> </p><p>When Orochimaru heard Itachi and Kisame had defected, his interest was immediately piqued. What would cause the two to leave the organization? And, perhaps most importantly, where were they going?He immediately sent his sensor out, her only mission to find out where the two men were headed. There was no risk of Karin being found out. Her sensing abilities could stretch for miles, too far away for even Itachi to sense her. She was the perfect one to send.</p><p> </p><p>Two days into her journey, Karin was confused. At first, she honestly thought her sense of direction had been altered in some way. There is no way two rogue ninja would head toward a hidden village. And, if they were, why would they choose Konoha? When they came to a crossroad, one direction taking them toward the southern coast, the other a direct path to Konoha, Karin watched in shock as the two chakra signatures took the latter. However, there were still other paths the two could take, so Karin followed along.</p><p> </p><p>When Itachi and Kisame stopped on a hilltop, both sitting down and resting, Karin perched herself in a tree and...just waited. As she scanned the area, trying to find the locations of Anbu and jounin who patrolled the forest, Karin found something <em>very</em> interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Because of her ability to sense chakra, Karin does not like being in ninja villages. There's too much going on, too easy to overload her sensory ability. From this far away, the chakra was a niggle on the back of her mind, easy to subdue if it became too much. She scanned the village, looking for anyone familiar, anyone who was coming at her two marks at a quick pace. However, just over the wall, was a dead spot. The village was alive, people still out in the streets, still mingling in bars and restaurants. She could feel the pulse of chakra as ninja trained in the various areas, or showed off for a potential one night stand. Then, when her eyes roamed over the to the large walls, there was a void. Like a place that didn't exist.</p><p> </p><p>Karin had her mission. She had to make Lord Orochimaru proud. She had to prove her loyalty. But this mystery was too much to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>Then she sensed someone coming toward her two marks. Words were exchanged, Kisame's sword pulsing a chakra signature all its own, then the three slowly walked to the wall, right next to the dead spot. Fueling Karin's curiosity, Itachi and Kisame jumped over the wall, landing inside the void she couldn't see into.</p><p> </p><p>A few more minutes of internal debate, Karin realized her curiosity won out. Moving slowly, creeping toward the wall, Karin kept her senses open. She was determined to find out what was going on. The three ninja on the wall disappeared, and Karin took a chance. She jumped up on the wall, eyes scanning the area below. A glow of chakra, barely able to be seen through the thick trees, created a dome over the dead spot. She held her hand out, slowly leaning forward, fingertips ready to touch the dome.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren't supposed to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Karin could react, something hit her temple, knocking her unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>It was their first mission for Tenzo-senpai, and it was very simple. Wait for nightfall, lead two ninja inside Naruto's border, then go back to the safe house. Easiest mission any of the three had ever done, but Tenzo-senpai assured them it was very important.</p><p> </p><p>The situation, as explained to them, was helping a ninja who was also manipulated by Lord Danzo. Just as many of the children ROOT left behind, he was forced to kill. Sai, Shin and Ori could completely understand what this man had dealt with. Kakashi-senpai explained this whole mission with a weasel wrapped around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Todao. It will help Itachi know you are friendly.” Kakashi-senpai scratched the little weasel behind his tiny ears. “So, Todao, who do you think should go meet Itachi?” The weasel sat up on Kakashi-senpai's shoulders, small eyes darting back and forth between the three boys. Then, seemingly making a decision, he lept onto Shin's shoulder. As Todao trilled and purred against Shin's cheek, Kakashi-senpai laughed. “Well, Todao has chosen. Shin, you will be the one to gather the two. Just...take it slow. Those two have been running for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>No fighting. No killing. This was definitely not a Lord Danzo mission. However, it was classified and important. The three boys nodded, leaping onto the wall and waiting. The kids were well trained. They knew how to stand at attention, perfectly quiet, and finish a job. They didn't expect a rather large, white haired man to hop up next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you kids could use some company.” He sat on the edge of the wall, wooden sandals clicking against the cement. “Name's Jiraiya. The Great Toa-” He stopped talking when he saw the three boys just blinking at him in confusion. “Ah, hell, never mind. Damn kids these days don't care about the sannin.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin kneeled down beside the large man. “Lord Danzo was very adamant that we avoid you and Lady Tsunade at all costs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not Orochimaru?” Jiraiya tilted his head to the side. “Huh. So they <em>were</em> working together, were they?” The terrible things those two could do together sent a shiver down Jiraiya's spine. “Damn. Well, ain't that some shit?” He took in the three small boys, eyes inquisitive as they watched Jiraiya intensely. “Alright, let's meet the ROOTlings.” He clapped his hands together. “What are your names?”</p><p> </p><p>The three exchanged glances before Shin put a hand on Sai's head. “This is Sai. That is Ori. My name is Shin.” Although Sai and Shin had, technically, met Jiraiya before, they were snatched away by Naruto and Sakura almost immediately. Not a lot of time to actually <em>meet </em>each other.</p><p> </p><p>“How did Danzo find you three?”</p><p> </p><p>The smallest boy, with a shock of white hair, shrugged. “We were orphans, sir.” Jiraiya give a slow nod. “We all can do something that Lord Danzo needed for ROOT.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ori is a sensor. Not only can he sense people who are far away, he can conceal himself along with whoever is near him.” Shin explained. “Sai can make his drawings come to life. They are...well, <em>real.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya waited, but Shin had no intentions of sharing his own unique skill. So, after seeing Shin's intention to keep quiet, Jiraiya reached out and nudged the boy's arm. “And what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shin is proficient in taijutsu and kenjutsu. He was able to learn a very rare form of taijutsu that only masters have ever attempted.. His kenjutsu rivals master samurai.” There was a hint of pride in Sai's voice as he spoke about the boy he considered his brother. Shin tilted his head down in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching a large hand out, Jiraiya gripped Shin's shoulder. “Well, kid, I can see why Danzo was so interested in you three.” Ori shuffled his feet. “I'm assuming you three know Danzo was not a good man. He was definitely not your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did...did you know about the graduation exam?” Ori's voice was quiet. Being in the safe house with so many of his comrades, many of who had undergone the exam, Ori heard what they were ordered to do. Just the thought of him fighting Kari was enough to make Ori sick to his stomach. “About what Lor – what <em>he</em> would make us do?”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya let out a heavy breath. “I'd heard rumors. You three were lucky, huh? Danzo died before you had to go through that.” The three slowly nodded. Jiraiya tilted his head back, taking in the stars that had just begun to shine in the sky. “What Danzo tried to do, to make you kids emotionless machines...it was because he could never get rid of his own. The Third Hokage was my sensei when I was a genin. Danzo would come around, always trying to out show sensei, to be noticed. He wasn't even half the ninja sensei is. Never would be. He knew it, too, and it pissed him off. Holding on to anger isn't any way to live. It ruins you, makes you a bitter, hateful shell of a human. <em>That</em> is who Danzo was. A shell of a man filled with emotions he didn't want.” Pushing himself up, Jiraiya stretched his back and turned to the village. “You kids got damn lucky. Here is your fresh start, your freedom. One of those ninja you're going to let into this village didn't get his lucky break. Danzo manipulated him into doing something terrible. This...this is Itachi's fresh start. Not freedom, not quite yet. But close.”</p><p> </p><p>When Jiraiya jumped off the wall, vanishing into the cluster of trees below, the three kids were quiet. None of them knew exactly what to say, how to react. So, instead, they all focused on the mission, watching out for their two marks.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, when the sky was dotted in stars and the two ninja were safely brought into Konoha, it was time for the three boys to go back to the safe house.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss the weasel.” Shin pouted. “He was cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Sai gave him a smile and held out a sheet of paper. A pencil drawing of Shin with Todao wrapped around his neck was sketched carefully. Shin held a hand out, ready to pull Sai in for a hug, when Ori startled.</p><p> </p><p>Two long pieces of white hair twitched like ears as Ori sensed someone creeping toward the wall. The chakra was new, not someone he'd felt before. Making a hand sign, he called Sai and Shin's attention. The person hesitated for a moment before jumping on the wall. Due to Ori's sensory abilities, he subconsciously kept himself cloaked. By extension, those around him were cloaked by proxy. It didn't surprise Ori that the person didn't know they were there. It surprised Ori that the person was stupid enough to jump the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them surrounded the intruder. They watched as the hand reached out, testing the barrier. “You're not supposed to be here.” Ori spoke up. The person startled before Shin knocked them unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“Brave or stupid?” Shin asked, pushing the hood from their face. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Under the hood was a girl, about Sai's age, with red hair and glasses. Checking for weapons, Shin pulled the cloak open, only to see bite marks covering the girl's arms and legs, including one deep on her neck that bruised in deep purple and green. “We should take her to senpai.” Ori thought out loud, scratching a hand through his hair. “Or...or should we get senpai and bring him here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tenzo-senpai said we can make our own decisions, now.” Sai spoke up, still watching the girl's face. “He said we can have our own opinions. Mine is to take her to Kakashi-senpai.” He glanced up at Shin. “What is your opinion?”</p><p> </p><p>Shin nodded. “Yeah. It will be safer to take her there, through the barrier. Ori?”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Picking her up bridal style, the three boys carried the young girl toward Kakashi-senpai's home.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>A traditional house is built roughly seven feet tall. Kisame stood nearly that tall while slouching. With one hand on the top frame, Kisame ducked under the doorway and into the house. On a plush chair in the living room sat a broad, white haired man. One who looked strikingly familiar. He was in the bingo book, underneath large red letters that showed how dangerous the sannin truly was. Few could boast they had <em>Flee on Sight</em> written above their picture. The great sannin Jiraiya. He was Kakuzu's dream bounty.</p><p> </p><p>The blond boy flopped on the couch, looking toward the sannin with a sour look on his face. “Are you moving into the basement, too? Or have you just claimed our couch?”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya looked offended, sitting up in the chair and narrowing his eyes at Naruto. “I am the Great Toad Sage. I do not live in basements, boy. Besides, I don't live here. I have a place to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Our couch.” Naruto deadpanned. “What is it with sannin and being <em>weird</em>? We have an old lady who pretends to be young and does nothing but gamble. The other is, like, part snake or something and is obsessed with Sasuke. You're a -”</p><p> </p><p>“Sage.” Jiraiya interrupted, poking Naruto in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pervy</em> Sage.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi just stopped and blinked. Even with a totally different timeline, the boy came up with the same nickname. What are the odds? A booming laugh left Kisame as he leaned Samehada against the wall. The sword pulsated as it sensed Kubikiribocho about three feet away where Sakura had leaned it earlier. They hadn't been in close proximity for years, but Samehada recognized him all the same.</p><p> </p><p>The cabinet in the hallway was thrown open as Sasuke pulled out the futons used in the apartment. One he leaned against the wall, the other he hastily carried into his room. Itachi stood, awkwardly, in the entry way, not sure where to sit, where to belong. The closest thing to home he'd had for years was whichever Akatsuki safe house he was posted in. Even then, there was nothing personal there. Nothing that <em>belonged</em> to him. Watching him go, Kakashi fondly shook his head. The kid went from trying to hate his brother to trying not to admit he cared deeply for him.</p><p> </p><p>First Sasuke rolled out the futon on the other side of his room, but deemed that too close to his dresser. He pulled it to the center of the floor, but realized it could get cold there and Itachi was sick. Itachi would only sleep there for one night, just tonight, but that didn't mean he had to freeze. Pulling the futon next to his bed, Sasuke worried that was <em>too</em> close. He pulled it about three feet away from his bed, but was afraid that was too far. As he stood there, trying to decide what to do with it, he felt a presence behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this – I can move it – you could have the bed – it's just for tonight-” He stayed not facing the presence behind him. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to his own brother. Why was this so difficult?</p><p> </p><p>After a couple false starts, Itachi took a deep breath and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. “That is perfect, Sasuke. I will be comfortable right there.” With aid of his other hand, Itachi slowly turned Sasuke to face him. “Thank you, little brother.” Sasuke let himself be pulled forward, let Itachi wrap him in a hug. “This is more than I deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Will they come after you?” He asked from against Itachi's chest. “Do they know where you are?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi pet his hand through Sasuke's hair. “I sent them on several false leads. They should be busy chasing their tails.” He felt Sasuke nod against his chest. “You are worth the risk. You always were.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn't have a chance to answer. There was commotion from the living room. The brothers looked at each other before rushing out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“She was on the wall, trying to feel the barrier.” Sai pulled her hood back to show the young girl's face.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi tried to hide his gasp of surprise at seeing Karin laying on the couch. He didn't know her at this age, but it was clearly her. What was she doing? Why was she here? What was she after? Sure Orochimaru wouldn't have sent her after Sasuke alone, would he?</p><p> </p><p>“She was trying to touch the barrier?” Jiraiya stood up, leaning over the girl. “How could she see it? It's damn near invisible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she's a sensor?” Ori spoke up. Everyone turned to stare at the young boy. “Well, I'm a sensor and, to me, the barrier is like a big blank spot. Like...like it doesn't exist.” He shrugged. “Maybe she was curious? I was until Tenzo-senpai told me what was here.”</p><p> </p><p>Seemingly in his own world, Naruto slowly walked over to her, gently letting a piece of the girl's red hair run over his fingers. “It's...it's the same color as Mom's.” He looked back at Kakashi. “Like the picture. And the bracelet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You think she's Uzumaki?” Naruto's head whipped around to look at Kisame. “Only one family known for that shade of red, kid. Odds are pretty high she's got some in her.”</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing his eyes at the blue man, Naruto took a step toward him. “What do you know about Uzumakis?” Kisame towered over him, Naruto barely reaching the man's chest standing at full height, but the boy had a fire in his eyes. “Have you ever met any? Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, kid. I haven't seen an Uzumaki since Uzushio fell. They all ran, changed their names and hid. Sure as hell didn't want anything to do with Konoha.”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could respond, before any questions could be let free from Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke, the girl on the couch began to move. In an instant, she was standing in the corner, a kunai gripped tightly in her hand. She was shaking like a leaf, eyes wide and wild as they darted between everyone in the room. “P-Please. Don't come any closer.” The girl was outnumbered, outmatched, and she knew it. “I'm not – I wasn't –“</p><p> </p><p>“What's your name?” Kakashi's voice rose above her's, his hands held up in surrender. “We're not going to hurt you, we just want to know what you were doing here.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a start as Kakashi took a step toward her. “K-Karin. Uzumaki Karin.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a deafening silence in the room. Then Naruto came to life. “Y-You <em>are</em> an Uzumaki! I've never met another one! I'm an Uzumaki, too! We are – well, maybe, I don't know – we <em>could</em> be, though -”</p><p> </p><p>The kunai slowly lowered as Karin eyed the blond. “You <em>can't</em> be. Lord Orochimaru said there were no more. He said we were hunted down, my mother and I, we were the last ones. Whe-When she died, then it was just me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm named after my mother, Uzumaki Kushina.” Naruto gave her a smile. “She died when I was born.”</p><p> </p><p>Karin just blinked at him. Lord Orochimaru told her she was the last of her clan. But this boy standing in front of her, this boy is not lying. His chakra is too pure, too bright, too warm. Lord Orochimaru had lied to her. She had a... “Cousin.” Karin breathed out. “You're...I have a cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what I am? Wow! That's awesome!” Giving the girl a beaming smile, Naruto ignored the kunai she was still holding and bounced up to her. “I wonder what we have in common? Do you like ramen? Because I <em>love</em> ramen. It's my favorite food.”</p><p> </p><p>As he rambled on, Karin had a small smile on her face. She found family. She wasn't alone anymore. The relief that washed through her left her feeling boneless and vulnerable. Tears pricked at her eyes. She pushed her glasses up, wiping the tears on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. “Hold on a minute.” The boy snapped his mouth shut when he realized Karin was crying. “You look like you've been traveling for a while. Would you like to get cleaned up a bit? I have clothes here, they should fit you.”</p><p> </p><p>Karin sniffed, looking at Sakura warily. “Why would you help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you're family. We are Naruto's family, and if you're related, then you're our family by proxy. We take care of our own.” Sakura smiled, holding out her hand. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up. By then Naruto will have calmed down and won't ramble as much.”</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Kisame crossed his arms. “You are all too trusting. You don't know why she's here. Just because she's young doesn't mean she can't kill.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was told to follow you and Itachi.” Karin's quiet voice spoke up. “Lord Orochimaru wanted to know where you two would go after you defected. The...the barrier. It's like a dead spot. I've never seen anything like that before. I was curious.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi turned toward Ori, Sai and Shin. “You boys can go back to the safe house. We have her from here. Tell Tenzo you three did your mission perfectly.” They nodded, bowed, and left the house. “Now,” Kakashi turned back to the girl, “Karin, let's get you cleaned up. Then we can talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too trusting.” Kisame muttered, grabbing a kitchen chair and sitting on it backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the tall, blue man, Sakura kept her hand stretched out. “Sensei is making dinner to welcome our other guests. You can eat, too, because you have to be hungry. Can I heal your cut? I think one of the boys hit you a little too hard.” Sakura continued to talk to Karin as the girl took the offered hand and was led back toward the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Once the girls were out of ear shot, Jiraiya threw his hands up. “He let that girl believe she was the only Uzumaki left in the world?”</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes bore into Jiraiya. “This whole village let Naruto believe he was unwanted and hated.” Sasuke glared at the man. “Nobody thought it might be a good idea to stick around and make sure he was okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, kid, I get it. I fucked up.” He looked to Naruto. “Not many people in this village did right by you. I've lived with that decision for twelve years. I don't need some snot nosed kid giving me shit about it.”</p><p> </p><p>To diffuse the situation, Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and nudged him toward the kitchen. “Could you start the rice for me, Sasuke? Naruto, how about you start cutting the salmon for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Sasuke growled out, stomping toward the kitchen. Naruto sighed before following behind Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>A low laugh left Kisame as he watched the kids walk past him. “Well, well, well, won't this be interesting?”</p><p> </p><p>Wondering how insane his new predicament would make him, Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. When would the stress turn his hair as white as Ori's?</p><p> </p><p>Only a couple minutes later, the bathroom door banged open. A <em>very</em> pissed off Sakura stomped into the living room and straight to the front door. “Orochimaru is a vile, disgusting man. He let people <em>bite</em> her!” Karin, dressed in Sakura's pink pajamas, nervously stepped out of the bathroom, tugging the sleeves down to cover her arms. “I can't – I'm going to get Lady Tsunade.” She banged the front door just has hard when she left.</p><p> </p><p>“Karin, come here.” Jiraiya motioned toward the girl. “What was Sakura talking about?” The girl was shaking as she slowly stepped forward. Slowly, she gripped the sleeve and pulled it up. Deep red bite marks, so deep you could count individual teeth, decorated her arm. Surrounding the bite marks, as if acting as a background to make them stand out even more, were blue and green and yellow bruises. “Oh my. Why would he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Even her voice was shaking when she spoke. “If you bite me, I can heal you. But you have to bite hard. My...my mother had this ability, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes flashed red. Kurama growled. Kakashi felt sick to his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>It was Jiraiya who found his voice. “He truly isn't able to be saved. Orochimaru has lost his humanity.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Karin jerked her arm back. “No. Lord Orochimaru saved me! He took me from that village that killed my mother. He let me keep her books. I <em>let</em> him use my ability to pay him back for saving me!” Everyone gaped at her. “They...they wouldn't let my mother come home. They were going to use me, too. He keeps me safe. Lord Orochimaru protected me. He's really a good man, I swear!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lay Down. Try Not to Cry. Cry a Lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am <i>so</i> sorry this too so long! I got a really bad sinus infection, but the doctor wouldn't see me because some of my symptoms go with Covid, so I had to get a test and wait for the results and then <i>finally</i> get some medicine...it was a whole ordeal. </p><p>But here I am, here is a new chapter, and hopefully it was worth the wait.</p><p>As a side note: Sora and I will be going back through the story and fixing typos and grammar errors. God knows it's a long time coming. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Karin soundly asleep on Sakura's bed, Tsunade closed the door with a soft 'click.' The bite marks on the young girl's arms and legs were deep. The bruising went into the muscle and, in some places, the bone. With an ability like Karin's, where the only way to activate it is through inflicting pain, the damage is harder to heal. But Tsunade had done what she could to repair the damage.</p><p> </p><p>Flopping into the first available seat, Tsunade laid her head back against the cushion. “I've healed what I could. Some of those bites was so deep it burst blood vessels and bruised muscle.” Letting out a sigh, Tsunade shook her head. “I haven't seen that ability since Uzushio still stood.” She held a glowing hand over her head, trying to stop the headache threatening to take over. “Itachi. I don't suppose you've been listening?”</p><p> </p><p>Kisame snorted. Itachi glared at the man. “Aside from running after defecting, I have been listening, Lady Tsunade. I have not used the Mangekyou, nor have I overexerted my lungs.”</p><p> </p><p>Something was muttered underneath Kisame's breath, something that sounded a lot like <em>liar</em>, but Itachi ignored him. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Itachi, looking him up and down. “Come here.” Dutifully, the teen listened, crossing the room to stand in front of the woman. He held still as Tsunade checked him over. “So far, your lungs are still clear. Shortness of breath?”</p><p> </p><p>“When he's ran for a while.” Kisame said. “But if he stops and rests, it eases.”</p><p> </p><p>Gripping the front of Itachi's shirt, Tsunade pulled, forcing the teen to bend over. “Let me see your eyes.” She had barely placed her hand over one eye before she frowned, deeply. “Does the blurriness come and go?”</p><p> </p><p>With a slight glance toward Sasuke, Itachi lowered his head. “It is worse in the evenings, or when I'm tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, come here.” Tsunade grabbed the girl's hand, placing it over Itachi's eyes. “Tell me what is damaged.”</p><p> </p><p>As Tsunade and Sakura used Itachi like a medical doll, Kisame nudged Kakashi with his elbow. “So, she can hold that sword <em>and</em> heal? What is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“The next Tsunade.” Kakashi said with pride. To Kisame, it sounded like wishful thinking. To Kakashi, it was an innate knowledge from another lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Suspiciously absent from the living room, Shizune noticed Naruto standing in the hallway, peeking into the room where Karin slept. The boy looked nervous, his fingers fidgeting together and his toes tapping on the floor. Silently, the woman crept up behind him. Naruto startled, his expression as if he was caught doing something bad. “Naruto, what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn't – this isn't – I just – she's my -” Shizune put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, a small reminder to calm down. He took a deep breath. “I never met another Uzumaki before. I didn't even know they <em>existed</em>.” Glancing back into the room, Naruto looked so sad. “I always thought I was alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Shizune bit her lip. “That's...not exactly true. You kind of have met another Uzumaki. Not full-blooded, but it's mixed in.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Naruto's eyes went wide. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Tsunade.”</p><p> </p><p>Shizune had barely had the words out of her mouth before Naruto was in the living room, nearly knocking Sakura over as he slid in front of the sannin. “You! Why didn't you <em>tell</em> me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade sat forward on the couch. “Tell you what, brat?”</p><p> </p><p>“That we're related. That...that you're part Uzumaki.”</p><p> </p><p>Deafening silence filled the room. There was a beat before Jiraiya put his large hand on the back of Naruto's neck. “Yeah, the small part she got was the temper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Jiraiya.” Tsunade stood up. She hooked a finger under Naruto's chin and tilted his head up to look at her. “You're right. My grandmother is Uzumaki Mito.” Blue eyes shined back at her, Naruto's face brimming with questions.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto whipped his head around, knocking Tsunade's hand away from his chin. “Sensei? Did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“In all honesty, Naruto, I never put the two together. It never occurred to me.” Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “<em>How</em> did I not put that together?”</p><p> </p><p>With a thundering clap of his hands, Jiraiya stood up. “I think it's time we all went to bed. It's late and these two came a long way.” He put one large hand on Itachi's shoulder. “They need some time to rest.” Before Naruto could open his mouth, Jiraiya ruffled his hair. “Tomorrow I want to show you something. I want to see just how alike you and your father are.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The dark blinds were pulled up, allowing the moonlight to shine its dull color through Sasuke's bedroom. Hovering in the doorway, Sasuke weighed his options. The futon lay on the floor, unmade, with the blanket and pillow thrown haphazardly on top. Itachi was currently in the shower. Sasuke had a few minutes to himself, a few minutes to breathe. With well practiced motions, Sasuke aired the blanket and fluffed the pillow, making sure the futon was made before his brother came into the room. He needed to <em>do</em> something. There was too much emotion and restless energy trapped inside of him. Too much of his seven year old self hanging on his brother's every word, every single shred of attention he could get.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't be feeling strange in his own room, in his own body, but here Sasuke was, hovering in the middle of the room. The room was neat, as his mother had taught him. Although the boxes he still had in the corner would have caused her some aggravation. Pushing against the boxes, Sasuke tucked them tighter into the corner. More out of the way. The bottom box, old and tattered from years of being shuffled around, held the memories of his previous life. Memories he refused to touch, refused to allow to resurface. He didn't have to relive that night anymore. Not since he lived on his own in that small apartment.</p><p> </p><p>The gentle padding of feet down the hallway made Sasuke pause. After all of the years, after all of the hate and anger and <em>confusion</em>, Sasuke still remembered the sound of his brother walking around. The whisper quiet footsteps with a slight shuffle of his left foot. Always his left foot. “Why do you shuffle your left foot?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi stopped in the door frame, still drying his long hair on a towel, and blinked in surprise. “Shuriken accident from academy.” Sasuke nodded, still facing away from his brother. “Sasuke, I -”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know anything about you.” He gave Itachi a look over his shoulder. “I've known you my whole life, but I feel like you were a stranger.”</p><p> </p><p>The towel was dropped in the basket next to Sasuke's door. The boy was right. Itachi made a conscious effort to keep his baby brother safe, keep his innocence intact. In doing so, all Itachi did was keep his brother at arms length. At thirteen you believe you know everything. In reality, Itachi realized he was a scared kid who jumped to conclusions. It was Sasuke who paid the price. He opened his mouth to apologize, but realized his words would fall flat. “You're right. I've hid a lot from you and that wasn't fair. I'm hoping we have some time, now, to change that. Anything you want to know, ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned around and leaned back against his desk. “And you will answer them? All of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Itachi took a tentative step toward his brother. “Everything will be different, now. Better.” He took another step. “This time I will be the brother I was <em>supposed</em> to be.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>He'd slept on futons before. But Kisame had never slept on a futon this <em>soft</em>. He was used to thin bedrolls, threadbare blankets, pillow that had lost their fluff long ago. A very indecent groan left him as Kisame stretched out on the soft fabric. The living room was dark, save for the blue glow of the seal holding Kubokiribocho, as Kisame lay there, looking out the window. A few feet away was Jiraiya, a great sannin, stretched out on a couch with a blue blanket pulled up to his chin. The man looked to be sleeping, but Kisame wasn't so sure.</p><p> </p><p>Since Kisame was a child, his life was always full of chaos. Always training, always running, always killing. It was through that life he learned how people lie. They cheat, they steal, they destroy, and they <em>lie</em>. And just when he was sure his opinion on the world could not be changed, just when he thought he finally cracked the code on humanity, a teenage boy with sad eyes who never smiled, was partnered with him. It was slow, tentative steps with shuffling feet, but Kisame began to see another side of the world. His beliefs were challenged and Kisame began to <em>trust</em>. Trust Itachi. Trust Tsunade. Trust her apprentice. And, now, trust that living inside enemy territory is the best course of action. Hiding in plain sight.</p><p> </p><p>“What have I gotten myself into?” Kisame asked the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>There was a rustle as Jiraiya shifted himself on the couch. “I'll give you this, Hoshigaki; you definitely stepped out of the frying pan and into the fryer.” He tucked an arm under the pillow. “You sure made an impression on Tsunade. She wouldn't let just anyone waltz into Konoha.”</p><p> </p><p>After a beat, after staring out the window and seeing the moonlight streaming through the curtains, Kisame said, softly, “She does not lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya laughed. “That is definitely one of her qualities. Besides the,” he motioned toward his chest, “<em>other</em> assets she has.”</p><p> </p><p>After exchanging looks, both men began laughing.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The bed felt cold. Tossing and turning, Naruto tried to get comfortable. He understood why Sasuke would want Itachi to sleep in his room. They were brothers and they had, finally, found some semblance of peace. The brothers deserved to be together. Now, Naruto had to learn to sleep on his own again.</p><p> </p><p>Which would probably be easier if his brain would just <em>shut up</em>.</p><p> </p><p>One room away, mere feet from his door, lay family he never knew existed. All his life Naruto was told the Uzumaki name only belonged to him. It was just a name they slapped on an orphan so he could say he had a surname. Naruto clung to it, held it close to his heart, because that was something that was entirely <em>his</em>. He wore it like a badge of honor. A shield against the harsh villagers telling him how worthless and monstrous he was, how unwanted and unloved. Even when the words pierced his skin and closed his throat, he still held out hope that he was not alone.</p><p> </p><p>And he wasn't. Not only was there a girl sleeping in the next room over with his surname, but the old lady sannin was, <em>kind of</em>, family, too. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but a fragile thread of curiosity peeked through. Could there be <em>more</em>?</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft knock on his door before the hallway light sliced through the darkness. Dressed in pajama pants and an old shirt, Kakashi padded across the floor, a cup of tea in each hand. He took a seat next to Naruto on the bed. “Ready to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>The relief that washed over Naruto could be seen on his face. The boy sat up and cradled the tea cup in his hands. “Sensei...I have <em>relatives</em>. I've never been <em>related</em> to anybody.” Kakashi shifted around until he could get one arm around Naruto. “So much has changed since I became a genin. I don't even feel like the same Naruto anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shook his head. “I'm not alone, anymore. I have a home. It's more than I could have ever hoped for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel the same way.” Kakashi took a sip of his tea. “I was alone for a long time. Just running from <em>feeling</em> anything.” He took a deep breath before looking down at Naruto. “Then I met you kids. The moment I walked into that classroom, I knew. We needed each other. And I would fight like hell until we became a family.” Mixing the past and the present, the previous timeline and his second chance, it was said with honesty.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's blue eyes shimmered as he looked up at Kakashi with awe. Then his face turned serious. “Sensei? You loved Mom and Dad, right?” Kakashi nodded. “Were...were you a family with them, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“After my father's death, I was lost. Your father tried, and did put in the ground work of forcing me to face my feelings. However, it was your mother that really pushed that. I told you about her showing me the stars. She showed me how to cook. She taught me things I needed to know, and should have learned already. And your father taught me that caring about people wasn't a weakness.” A flash of Obito laying under the boulder and the shocked look on Rin's face as Kakashi ran a Raikiri through her chest made Kakashi blink away the stinging in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was quiet for a moment before burying his face into Kakashi's side. “I look like my parents. It must be really hard for you to look at me, huh?”</p><p> </p><p><em>And I understand why you didn't want to be closer to me. I've met my parents, sensei. I look just like them. It had to be hard to look at me and not see them. </em>The last moments on the battlefield, before his kids sent him back in time, and Naruto was still worried about Kakashi. It felt like he was stabbed in the chest at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, look at me. You are not a constant reminder of their death. You are a reminder of their life and their love. <em>That</em> is what I see when I look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Dawn was barely breaking through the night when Karin realized something was <em>wrong</em>. This wasn't her bunk. This wasn't her threadbare blanket. This was warm and comfortable and soft and <em>perfect</em>. But it was so<em> so</em> wrong. Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. The thick and soft blanket pooled at her lap. There was no dank, dark cave. No candlelight making the shadows wave and deepen. She took a deep, shuddering breath before looking around.</p><p> </p><p>The room was dark, but not the suffocating black of her bunk. The only source of illumination came from the moonlight through the sheer curtains. Everything was crisp and clean, not the dusty rock she was used to. This was something Karin had never had in her life. The mercenaries that used her mother kept them in a small room made of cement. Hard rock was all she'd ever knew.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at the girl laying beside her. The sweet, pink haired girl who had allowed Karin to borrow pajamas was slowly blinking awake. “K-Karin? Are you okay?” Sakura rubbed at her eyes as she sat up.</p><p> </p><p>From how she was sleeping, Karin's sleeves were bunched up. She was startled to see clear skin instead of deep bite marks surrounded by bruises. Pushing the blanket off of her lap, Karin pulled up the legs of her pajamas to see clear skin there, as well. “They're gone. I'm not – Lady Tsunade actually healed them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Tsunade is the best healer in the Elemental Nations.” Sakura had awe in her voice. “Are you feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded slowly. “I – I still don't understand. Why would you help me?” The previous night, with Lady Tsunade's soft hands gently cradling her arm as the woman inspected Karin's skin. The soothing words as green glowing hands slowly erased years of markings on her skin. She barely remembered a time where her skin was so smooth, not since she was very little. “I didn't even know these <em>could</em> be healed.”</p><p> </p><p>Gently taking Karin's arm, Sakura looked at the unmarked skin. “You said you inherited this ability from your mother? Is it rare?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's common in the Uzumaki clan.” Karin tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “The Adamantine Chains are another ability my mother passed down.”</p><p> </p><p>Sounds of doors opening and closing, the rush of water as someone flushed a toilet, announced other members of the house were awake. “Before we go get breakfast, let me just warn you one thing: Naruto will want to know everything you know about your clan. He can be...<em>excitable</em>, but he wasn't told anything about them. Hell, he didn't know he <em>had</em> a clan until Kakashi-sensei told him.” Karin's eyes widened. “He will have <em>a lot</em> of questions. So, um, prepare yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.” Karin gave Sakura a small smile. “I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>With his back to the counter top, Kakashi took in the group of people currently in his home. “I need to invest in a bigger table,” he mumbled into his coffee cup. Jiraiya, who had just sat his empty plate in the sink, chuckled. “And another couch.”</p><p> </p><p>The house was created for Team 7, meaning one adult and three genin. It was not capable of seating a sannin, two rogue ninja and a small stowaway in addition to the four regular inhabitants. The kids took the table while Kisame and Jiriaya took up most of the couch. Itachi folded himself in the living room chair, feet under him as he cradled the food. It left Kakashi standing against the counter, watching at the odd surroundings he'd found himself.</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of voices speaking loudly to be heard above the others. Naruto accosting Karin with questions. With every answer Karin gave, Naruto added more and more questions. It was difficult for Karin to explain anything through the sea of Naruto's curiosity. Every once in a while, Jiraiya would poke himself into the conversation by explaining something Karin didn't have the full answer to.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke kept flickering his eyes in Itachi's direction, keeping track of what his big brother was doing. Sleep did not come easy to either one of them at first. There were a lot of false starts to sentences, opening mouths only to close them, neither one wanting to ruin the tentative peace they had created. But Sasuke had questions that only his brother could answer, and he deserved answers. It took a couple more false starts before the questions rushed out of him. In the dark, he learned more about his brother and the clan than he ever knew. Among all the answers was a promise. Itachi promised to teach Sasuke how to use his Sharingan the way the Uchiha taught. Kakashi tried, and did well, but there were things the man didn't know. Itachi would teach Sasuke all of it.</p><p> </p><p>From its place against the wall, Samehada shuddered. It immediately caught Kisame's attention. “Someone is coming.” All chatter in the room stopped abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“It's Tsunade.” Jiraiya grabbed his elbow and pulled him back down to the couch. “Down, boy.” He was proven correct when the blonde strolled in the door as if she owned the place, Shizune following on her heels. “I'd know that chakra anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Kisame looked at the man and blinked. “There are rumors, you know. About how you have a hard on for her. I am starting to believe them.” Jiraiya glared and flipped the blue man off.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade had the rare ability to suck all the attention toward her as soon as she walks into a room. She commands respect in the same way a grizzly bear does. The woman is dangerous, subtly hiding her strength under the guise of, often underestimated, femininity. It was a fact she used in her favor. Those who know her, however, knows she cares deeply. Itachi was one of those she cared for. She barked out the teen's name, making Itachi jump to his feet. Ignoring the way Kisame chuckled at him, he bowed his head to the sannin.</p><p> </p><p>“I've been listening, Lady Tsunade.” Itachi stood stock still was Tsunade checked him over.</p><p> </p><p>She brushed a piece of hair off of his face before lifting his head up to see his eyes. “Blurriness? Dizziness?” Itachi shook his head. Tsunade let out a breath and her eyes softened. “I know you will want to train your brother. I am also relatively sure you can choose whether to activate the base Sharingan or the Mangekyou. Is that correct?” Itachi nodded. “I <em>highly</em> suggest you refrain from activating your Mangekyou until we figure things out. Understood?” She turned around, looking across the room to where Sasuke was seated. “Do not allow your brother to overexert himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma'am.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes then fell on Karin. “How are you feeling, Karin?”</p><p> </p><p>The young girl dropped her eyes to the floor. “I-I'm fine, ma'am.” She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up, showing the unmarked skin. “Th-Thank you. Um, can I ask a question, though? What are you going to do with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Silence you.” Kisame growled out.</p><p> </p><p>Karin's eyes widened and Tsunade turned around to glare at the blue man. “<em>You</em>, Kisame, need silenced.” She turned back to Karin. “I understand your mission was to follow Itachi and Kisame. However, no one can know they are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can't just lie, ma'am. Lord Orochimaru will know if I'm lying.” Karin's eyes glazed over. “He will <em>force</em> the truth out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping forward, Itachi stood beside Tsunade. “He can't see what's not there.” The young girl shrunk back, scared of what that meant. “I'm not going to hurt you, Karin. But I can erase the memory of you meeting us.”</p><p> </p><p>“All of you?” Her red eyes flickered toward Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Realization went through Kakashi. “What if we put a false memory in, instead? I mean, she met Naruto, her family. It would be a shame to erase that.” Karin looked relieved at his words. “She got close to see what the barrier is. She was caught. She met Naruto. Lady Tsunade healed her wounds and we let her go. No mention of Itachi or Kisame needed.” He looked at Karin. “Those two believed they were the only Uzumaki left. The fact that they found each other should not be erased.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya grunted an agreement. Tsunade nodded. “Alright, Itachi. Erase the memory of you and Kisame, but leave the memory of her meeting her cousin.” Then, as an afterthought, Tsunade looked at Itachi. “Will you need the Mangekyou for this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, ma'am. The base Sharingan will be sufficient. However, once I erase the memory, she needs to be sent on her way.” Itachi gave Naruto a sad look. “Could we possibly give them a little bit longer?”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Even with the new additions to the family, life still had to go on as if nothing had happened. Which meant that Sasuke needed to get his bladed tonfu and meet Gai-sensei at the training field. After breakfast was finished, Sasuke went to get dressed. When he came back into the living room, with the blades in hand, Kisame let out a low whistle.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Nice blades, kid.” Kisame gave Sasuke a sharp-toothed smile. “Can you actually use them?”</p><p> </p><p>With his arm braces on, Sasuke had a blade gripped in each hand. “Want to find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kakashi stepped between them, nudging Sasuke toward the door. “We don't want to be late for Gai. Unless you enjoy hearing about how youthful getting up early is?” He watched Sasuke suppress a shudder before heading toward the door. Kakashi turned to Kisame and gave the man a frown. “Could you, maybe, stop antagonizing my genin?”</p><p> </p><p>With a chuckle, Kisame stood up. “Actually, I was going to <em>antagonize</em> little Coral. That's a big weapon for a small girl. I need to see how she handles it.” He took a step toward the door before pausing. “What's her element?”</p><p> </p><p>“Earth and water.”</p><p> </p><p>Kisame grinned. “Oh, Coral and I are about to have some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out on the porch behind Kisame, who had grabbed Samehada on the way, Kakashi watched as his group of housemates spread out in the yard. Except for Itachi, who was sitting on the swing while Sasuke showed him the tonfu he was so proud of. They'd decided to give Karin until dark to get to know Naruto. Orochimaru would be looking for her return, and they did not want to give him a reason to suspect Karin was doing anything wrong. She is a sweet girl and Kakashi did not want anything to happen to her.</p><p> </p><p>The chain on the swing rattled as Kakashi took a seat next to Itachi. Sasuke was thumping down the stairs, waving at Naruto and Sakura as he left. Taking a sip of his coffee, Kakashi pushed his feet against the deck, causing the swing to move.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it last night?” Kakashi turned his head slightly toward Itachi. “Shisui often said Sasuke slept in your room.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a wistful look on Itachi's face as he watched Sasuke disappear down the path. “It will never be like it was. That is something I need to come to terms with. I missed so much of his life. <em>Important</em> parts of his life. I need to realize he isn't the Sasuke I left behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“In a way, you're right. Sasuke aged and matured.” A memory came to him of Sasuke and Naruto wrestling on the floor. The boy fighting dirty and biting the blonde. “Most of the time, anyway.” He drained the rest of his coffee. “However, that part of Sasuke you remember, that seven year old who hung on your every word, is still in there. That trick you used to do where you'd flip upside down and throw the kunai at the targets?” Itachi nodded. “Sasuke found a spot in the woods and replicated the setup. He would practice it and practice it...but he could never hit the blind spot. It drove him crazy trying to learn it. He never once stopped to think why it was so important for him, but I knew why. That was his way of keeping you close, of keeping the things you've taught him fresh and alive.” Kakashi put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. “He never once stopped loving you. Frustrated? Confused? Angry? Yes. But he never once <em>hated</em> you, no matter how much he tried to tell himself he did.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi's head dropped. “How do I make what I did better? I...I killed our parents, Kakashi. I can't apologize and make the pain go away. He asked me so many questions last night. With every answer I think I just hurt him more.”</p><p> </p><p>“The answers will hurt. But <em>not</em> answering them would hurt him more. It will take time, but the two of you will figure out a way to overcome it. Of that, I am very sure.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>There was something secretive about the way Karin talked. She kept her voice small and quiet, never too loud and never too assured. Any question asked was answered, but no information was offered and she never strayed from a specific topic. It meant that Naruto instigated most of the conversation, coming up with random questions and observations to try and coax <em>something</em> out of the girl. But, even the ever talking boy was having trouble keeping something going. Especially when Karin wasn't offering more than a few simple words.</p><p> </p><p>“Am...am I being annoying?” Naruto picked at the grass by his feet. “Sometimes I talk to much. I get too much in people's faces. I didn't have a lot of friends growing up because I was too annoying. I'm...I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Karin's eyes were wide as she looked at her cousin. “Oh. No, I don't think you're annoying at all.” Scooting forward until their knees touched, she took the initiative to grab Naruto by the wrists. “I spend a lot of time alone. There's not too many people to talk to in the hideout. Besides Suigetsu, but I don't like to talk to him.” She wrinkled her nose up.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Karin shook her head. “No, just stupid.” Naruto snorted. “He's...frustrating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you like him.” Sakura said as she sat down beside the two, handing each of them a water bottle. Karin squeaked out a 'no' that made Sakura giggle. “Well, Naruto says that about Sasuke all the time, but you have to pry those two apart most days.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hell no!</em>” Karin yelled out. Immediately after, she smacked her hands over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto and Sakura both looked at her, wide eyed in surprise, before they both burst out laughing. It took a moment, but Karin joined in. Their laugh reached the porch, where Kakashi felt it was music to his ears. For just a little bit, they were just three pre-teens acting their age. They were only missing Sasuke's quiet chuckle making up the bass note. He should be back soon, however. Kakashi highly doubted the boy would stay away long with Itachi waiting here for him.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi was currently deep in thought deciding what to start with for Sharingan training. Kakashi looked over at Itachi, who was currently lost in his own head planning their training regimen. The last time he'd been there, he'd focused more on genjutsu than anything else. Now he wanted to focus more on finding Sasuke's specialty. In truth, Kakashi wasn't sure what it was, either. There wasn't time in the middle of a war to sit down with Sasuke and discuss what powers he'd received from his brand new Eternal Mangekyou. It would be a lie if Kakashi said he wasn't just as curious.</p><p> </p><p>“How much longer do they have to train?” Itachi asked, sitting up straight as Sasuke's profile broke through the trees. “I have to admit; being on the run makes one lose track of time.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight limp to Sasuke's gait, which Sakura took notice to almost instantly. Kakashi watched as she jogged across the yard, hands already glowing pale green. “Seventeen days.” Sakura knelt down on the ground, holding her hands to Sasuke's thigh. The boy grimaced, but otherwise stayed quiet. “Plenty of time.” When Sakura stood back up, she punched Sasuke in the arm. “I'm not sure what Sasuke was like as a kid, but he pushes himself too hard, now. He will push himself to exhaustion, so watch that.” He felt dark eyes on him. He looked at Itachi to see a soft smile on his face. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure you hear yourself when you talk. Sasuke is very lucky that he got you as his jounin-sensei.” Itachi slowly pushed himself off the swing as Sasuke hit the stairs. “You're more of a father to him than Father ever was.” Covered in a sheen of sweat, Sasuke leaned against the banister. Itachi took a couple steps toward him. “Would you like a break before our training begins?”</p><p> </p><p>With a surprised look on his face, Sasuke stood up straighter. “Our training?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I being too presumptuous?” For a moment, Itachi worried he'd made a mistake. They hadn't started over yet, maybe Sasuke didn't want trained by him. “If you don't want me to tra-”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gave a start. “No! No, that's not what I'm saying. I just...Lady Tsunade said you have to take it easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking between the boys, Sakura had an exasperated look on her face. “He's not on bed rest, Sasuke. Itachi can help you train.” She rolled her eyes. “Boys are so frustrating. I don't know why we can't take in more <em>girls</em>!” Throwing her hands up, Sakura headed back toward Kisame. “C'mon, Shark Man. I'm ready to kick your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>With a toothy grin, Kisame gripped the hilt of Samehada. “Bring it, Coral.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>When the evening arrived, and the sun began to hang low in the sky, the group began migrating back into the house. Jiraiya, who had been mysteriously absent, entered the house with a flourish. Spinning and bouncing a storage scroll in his hands. He then grabbed Naruto's shoulder and directed the boy to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, boy, we have some work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto spun around, giving the man a confused look. “You go missing all day, after promising me training, and now you decide to show up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed supplies. And I had some information gathering to do.” Jiraiya felt Kakashi frown behind him. “I honestly wasn't near the hot spring.” Kakashi just shook his head. “No, really. I was making sure there are no rumors about our two – well, three – visitors.” Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. “Secret is still safe. Which leads me to why I'm asking Naruto for help.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto squawked, “<em>Asked</em>? You ordered -”</p><p> </p><p>“We can't just rely on the, admittedly impressive, perimeter seals. As soon as you break through the barrier, Itachi's and Kisame's chakra sticks out like a sore thumb. They can run to the basement, but their chakra is still a damn neon sign.” Jiraiya used his foot to kick out a chair, plopping Naruto down onto it. “If we had a warning that someone was coming, then they could hide. And, if we wrote some suppression seals, they would be completely hidden down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Putting his chin in one hand, Naruto watched as Jiraiya pulled the supplies out of the scroll. “Kaka-sensei said you trained my dad.” Jiraiya fumbled the bottle of ink he'd pulled out. “So, what did you teach him?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well,” Clearing his throat to get read of the squeak he just, embarrassingly, spoke with, Jiraiya took a seat next to Naruto. “Minato was a prodigy. The kid was naturally fast, even without his fancy kunai trick. Anything I threw at him, he learned quickly. Including fuuinjutsu.” Naruto lifted his head off of his hand, listening at this new information. “He learned fuuinjutsu to impress your mother, and he could not convince me otherwise. I dabbled in it, and taught the boy what I knew. He quickly surpassed my knowledge. Soon it was me playing catch-up.” There was a faraway look in Jiraiya's eyes as they stared, unfocused, at the table. “I introduced him to high level jutsu, chakra reserve meditation, and the Toads.” He blinked before focusing back on Naruto. “The Rasengan was all your father, however. Once the idea hit his brain, the damn kid didn't let it go. He didn't quit until he succeeded.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over the kitchen island, Kakashi listened to Jiraiya closely. He had met Minato after Jiraiya had already taught him for years. Kakashi didn't know about this part of his sensei's life. The tidbit of learning fuuinjutsu entirely to impress his crush wasn't lost on Kakashi. If only he'd known that back then. There was a stray thought of how Obito would have held that against Minato, but it left as quick as it came. “Even though he could summon the Toads, Minato-sensei didn't do so very often.”</p><p> </p><p>“From what I heard,” Kisame leaned up against the wall of the dining room, “Yondaime didn't need to summon anything. You don't get a 'Flee on Sight' warning for nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>There was something like awe in Naruto's eyes as he hung on their every word. So many questions bounced through his mind like a runaway train. How different would his life have been if his parents hadn't died? What did his father do to earn a 'Flee on Sight' order? Would he ever have fought beside his father? Would his own fighting style be different with his father's training? There was talking in the background, Kisame expressing how much sense it made that the jinchuuriki was the Hokage's son, but Naruto paid no mind. He was too busy picking over every word he'd heard so far.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Jiraiya nudged the boy, sliding paper and a pen in front of him. “I'll leave the suppression seal to you.” It was nearly instant how fact Karin pasted herself to Naruto's side, helping him in creating seals and learning more on fuuinjutsu in the process.</p><p> </p><p>From his position at the kitchen island, Kakashi watched Sakura as she slumped back on the couch. The girl looked lost, and it took a minute for Kakashi to realize why. Of course she looked lost, she had inner turmoil that she still hadn't entirely worked through. While the others were occupied, Kakashi took a seat next to the young girl on the couch. “Maybe you should go to your other home tonight. I think it would do you good to see Ino and have a real conversation with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can't.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her into a hug, Kakashi pressed his lips against the top of her head. “Yes, my dear, you can. I honestly believe you and Ino will be fine. You're young. Nothing extreme needs to happen.” She looked up at him. “I'm not ready to see you get married, yet. Give me some time, okay?” That made her giggle, which is all Kakashi wanted. “Be brave, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Respecting people's privacy wasn't something Inoichi was exceptionally good at. He was, after all, a very prominent piece in Konoha's intelligence infrastructure. That is not something you achieve while minding your own business. So, after seeing how distant and quiet his daughter was, Inoichi decided to swallow the senbon and have <em>the conversation.</em> It wasn't the first time while raising a daughter as a single father that he'd wished his wife would have imparted some type of wisdom on certain <em>touchy</em> subjects.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Inoichi took a seat beside his daughter on the couch. Although mostly healed, she still held her middle stiff and moved gently. She winced with the jostle of the couch. He placed a hand on the side of her neck, just reveling in her being alive and well. “I think it's time we had a talk, Flower.” Ino's bright eyes looked back at him, confused. “I'm trying to channel your mother, here. She would have been so much better at this than I. But, sadly, you're stuck with me, Flower, so let's talk about love and relationships.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad -”</p><p> </p><p>“I have always believed a person is free to find a partner that they love and trust, and who feels that way in return. Gender doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Love and respect and trust matters.” Inoichi was surprised at how quiet Ino was. “Remember, Flower, that you are young. There's no need to rush anything. Take your time. Explore your feelings. And don't push yourself. It's okay to be confused, it's okay to question everything, and, most of all, it's okay to be exactly who you are.”</p><p> </p><p>There were tears in Ino's eyes as she pulled her father forward. “Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered into his shoulder. “But what if Sakura doesn't feel the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think you have anything to worry about, there, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Very quietly, the front door was clicked open. With her ears perked up, Ino's head snapped toward the foyer. Inoichi gave his daughter a gentle pat on her shoulder before standing back up and heading toward Sakura. The girl's green eyes looked nearly terrified as she rounded the corner. With a small nudge to Sakura's shoulder, he got the girl to take a step towards Ino. With the two girls just watching each other, not sure what to say or how to even start, Inoichi mumbled something about going to the office and disappeared out the front door. They would be okay. Inoichi was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence that stretched through the house, only interrupted by the <em>tick-tock</em> of a clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ino -”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura -”</p><p> </p><p>There was another bout of silence where the awkward hung in the air, heavy and stifling. They were better than this. They were best friends, have been through so much, and yet the two couldn't have felt further apart. It was physically painful to stand on opposite sides of the room, so confused and scared. All Sakura wanted was to run to Ino, feel her alive and breathing and <em>awake</em>. Apologize for being the reason she was in the hospital, beg for forgiveness for ruining their friendship, grovel at her feet if that's what Ino wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Ino could read Sakura, had learned when they were kids, and she could see the fear emanating off of the girl. However strong Sakura acted, she was still that small girl that just wanted her parent's approval. Well, just approval in general. She just wanted to know someone loved her for exactly who she was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who could love you more than your best friend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did her team come close? Yeah, Ino would admit Team 7 loved Sakura intently. However, they weren't around for shy and self-conscious Sakura. Ino was. Ino saw all of it and <em>still</em> saw Sakura's worth.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you would have stayed.” Ino's voice broke through the silence. “At the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura began fidgeting her hands together in front of her chest. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you, especially not right before your match. And then that girl, she <em>used it</em> against you. Why didn't I just <em>shut up</em>?” There were tears threatening to fall, but Sakura refused to let herself cry. This was something she needed to say. “I-If you hate me, I understand. I -”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Ino was in front of her, face to face, before Sakura was wrapped in a hug. Sakura melted into it, missing the feeling of comfort and safety she'd found in Ino. “Of course I don't hate you. Sakura, I -” Ino pulled back, staring into Sakura's eyes. “I feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>The relief washed over Sakura, leaving her feeling boneless. She sagged against Ino. “I missed you so much, Ino.” It felt amazing, it felt like <em>home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I owe you curry.” Sakura pulled back, confused. “Our bet at the prelims? Neji won the match, so that meant you won. Winner made dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You, uh, don't have to make it alone, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino smiled. “I would definitely need some help.”</p><p> </p><p>When Inoichi came home to a house smelling strongly of curry and filled with laughter, he knew the two would be okay. Now to set his foot down and make Sakura sleep in the spare room. Well, maybe tomorrow night.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Of everything Naruto could surprise people with, it was his ability to hide. He'd learned young, beginning at age two, that the world wasn't nice. The older kids in the orphanage formed groups and bullied the younger kids. He was too little to fight back, too small for his age, and didn't have anyone to stand up for him. Instead, Naruto learned how to hide. He learned that the older kids couldn't fit in the tight air ducts or in the drain that emptied near the dump, but Naruto could. And, if he was quiet enough, patient enough, the older kids would eventually leave.</p><p> </p><p>Then Naruto turned four. Suddenly the caretakers wouldn't look at him, wouldn't talk to him. It was like he didn't exist. The Hokage-jiji came in, all stone-faced and serious, and led Naruto out of the orphanage. Only four days after his fourth birthday, he was given an apartment with nothing but a bed, a small kitchen table, and one chair. Once a month, the Hokage would drop a bag of coins on the counter and tell Naruto not to spend it all at once. Then the old man would leave and Naruto would be alone. Alone with his thoughts and the confusion of why. Life wasn't easy, people were mean and vindictive. But Naruto used the skills he'd learned in the orphanage. He would <em>hide</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, Naruto used that skill to dodge through the packed streets. Using Karin's threadbare cloak, he pulled the hood down low over his face, hiding his bright hair and brighter eyes. He'd left his orange outfit at home, knowing it would draw unwanted attention, and Naruto did not want any attention. Tucked into his pocket, Naruto hid his idea. Karin was leaving the next day, and Naruto wanted to give her something special. She was his family, his <em>blood</em>, and he wanted her protected. Especially if she was determined to go back to that creepy snake freak.</p><p> </p><p>With the influx of tourists in Konoha, every night felt like a party. People were mingling in the streets, drinks in hand, while they drunkenly stumbled. It was late, the moon high in the sky, but the people had no intention of clearing. They would be there until early morning. Shopkeepers would find people passed out on their stoops when day breaks. Naruto always hid when the exams came to Konoha. The locals would whisper to the tourists and, together, they would try and find him. He'd only been caught by a group of drunk and angry tourists three times. After that, Naruto would find a spot in the woods where no one goes and stay there. He was used to being alone, used to be ignored in the middle of a crowd. Being alone in the woods was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The only person he knew who could help him with this project was Aya. He needed a talented tailor, and she was the one. With hope that she would still be open, or at least still in the store, Naruto took a turn down the street, dodging more and more people. Some jounin stumbled out of a bar, nearly barreling over him. One drunkenly apologized, but otherwise ignored Naruto. Another one, more sober than the rest, narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to see under the hood. Naruto didn't stick around for the man to figure it out, he just silently dodged around them and kept working his way to the tailor.</p><p> </p><p>The outside lights were off, as well as the store portion, but there was a dim light coming from a storage room. Naruto tried the front door, but it was locked tight. Aya had told him he was always welcome, that she would always sell to him. He hoped that wasn't a lie as he darted down the alley and around the back of the building. The back door was blocked open with a piece of wood, allowing the night air to flow inside. Silently, Naruto slid his way inside, eyes darting around to find signs of anyone being there. The shelves were filled with colorful fabrics, some looking softer than others, some still wrapped in plastic to keep the dust away. He eyed a soft green fabric that moved as smooth as water over his hand. It felt warm, almost as if it gave off its own heat. Naruto was transfixed by the fabric, watching how it rippled and waved as he handled it, when a hand gripped the back of his hood.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Aya's voice was harsh, rougher and meaner than Naruto had ever heard it. He instantly hit the ground, scrambling backward against a wall. Did she lie? Was she only nice to him because of sensei and Sasuke being there? Did she actually hate him, think of him as a monster, like everyone else?</p><p> </p><p><em>Kid, calm down. </em>Kurama's voice echoed through his head, but Naruto already had his hands crossed in front of his face, waiting for the blow he was sure was coming.</p><p> </p><p>Except, nothing happened. He chanced a peek from between his fingers to see a sad look on Aya's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” She knelt down in front of him. “When I came out of the back room and saw someone standing there, I thought it was one of those drunk bastards from the street.” Aya gently reached out and pulled his arms away from his face. “The things you must have endured to be so scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Afraid to move, Naruto just blinked at her. Kurama was talking in his head, telling him she made a mistake, that he startled her, but it was taking a while to sink in. Since living with the team, Naruto hadn't endured the hate of the village. It was easy to forget about it from his home in the woods where people cared about him. “I-I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you dare apologize. Just...next time yell, okay?” She ruffled his hair. “What brings you here at this time of night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Naruto sat up a little straighter. “I, um, have an idea. I was wondering if you could help me?” Aya looked intrigued. “A friend needs a new cloak.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn't question why, in the middle of the night, Naruto was bringing it up. She didn't question who the friend was or where they were from. Instead, she just nodded and stood up. “I have a bunch already made out there. If none of those strike your fancy, we can whip one up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have fabric that channels chakra?” His eyes flicked toward the soft green fabric he was touching earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Aya smiled. “Of course I do. I have a store in a ninja village, kiddo. It would be stupid not to make things for shinobi.” She followed his gaze to the soft green fabric. “That, however, is not one of them. Any of the fabric bolts still in plastic can channel chakra.”</p><p> </p><p>There were rows of plastic covered fabric bolts in a myriad of colors and patterns. From beautiful deep blues, the color of the deep oceans, to a pale yellow that could easily be mistaken for white at first glance. Naruto had the image of what he wanted to make frozen in his mind. A soft, flowing cloak that he could channel his chakra into, create a way to protect Karin from Orochimaru whether she thought she needed it or not. Color wasn't something he'd considered, but the burlap brown she'd wore coming in was not the answer. “What color do girls like?”</p><p> </p><p>With a giggle, Aya began shuffling through the colors. “How old is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Twelve.”</p><p> </p><p>Aya tapped her chin, then began digging again. “Is this the teammate who likes pink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura? Nope.” Naruto tried to lean around Aya enough to see what she was doing, but the dividers for the shelves blocked his view.</p><p> </p><p>There was more shuffling, more plastic rattling, and then Aya pulled out a bolt of fabric in a sea blue color. She handed the bolt to Naruto before disappearing in the back room. There were more sounds of rattling before Aya returned with a spool of leaf green thread. She held the spool up, wiggling it between her fingers. “Chakra thread.” Then, with a hand on his shoulder, Aya led Naruto through the storage room and into the work area.</p><p> </p><p>Old sewing machines, the kind that required a manual peddle to operate, took up one short wall. A long table made from thick oak wood ran the entire length of the long wall with tall chairs dotted along. Hanging on the wall were shelves full of sewing supplies and dowel rods jutting from the walls with spools of thread hanging on them, the loose thread dangling down and knotting with other colors. Aya instructed Naruto to lay the bolt on the table and take a seat. She sat next to him as she carefully unwrapped the plastic, taking care not to let the fabric touch the table top. With carefully practiced motions, Aya counted out the yards of fabric she would need before sliding a shiny pair of scissors off the shelf behind the table. In one clean motion, Aya cut a straight line, separating the loose yards from the bolt. She wrapped up the remainder of fabric before laying out the yards before her.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging on the strings holding the threadbare cloak Naruto was wearing in place, she pulled it off of him and stretched it out on the table. Naruto could barely sit still, fidgeting in his seat to get a closer look at what Aya was doing. The woman worked in silence as she traced the outline of the old cloak onto pattern paper. Voices from outside floated through the spaces around the door. Drunken slurs of placing bets on the genin matches while others spoke of the women in the red light district. The voices would ebb and flow as the people walked, the ebb leading to music floating through the air. Some catchy pop song led to Aya humming along while her steady fingers traced the pattern onto the chakra fabric and began carefully cutting it out.</p><p> </p><p>As she was making the last cuts to separate the hood, Aya turned to Naruto. “Sweetie, can you go to the back room and find me some black chakra thread? It's in an old wooden box with the leaf symbol carved in the top.”</p><p> </p><p>Hopping off the tall chair, Naruto made his way through the fabric storage and into the back room. His hand found the light switch through the darkness, the old fluorescent bulbs humming as they flickered to life. Shelves lined the walls, all with nameplates marking their contents. To one side sat an old desk, edges wore smooth and paint flicked off with time. It looked antique, almost like something that would be handed down through generations. On top was an even older antique; an ornate box with the leaf symbol inlaid with golden paint. Aya had said it was carved, but this looked too careful, too precise. Leaning in closer to get a better look at the symbol, Naruto noticed that the swirl wasn't quite the same. It was almost as if the swirl in the middle was carved in long before the parts that completed the leaf. A faint crack could be seen in the lid, covered over by even more golden paint. This paint looked different, however. It had a special shine to it the other part did not. The low thrum of chakra emanated from the box even before Naruto reached out for it.</p><p> </p><p>A whisper floated through Naruto's head. Kurama's voice breathing out <em>kintsugi. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Kid.</em> Kurama's voice echoed through his head. <em>This is ancient sealing. I haven't seen it in centuries. Not sure if it will let you open it. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ancient sealing?” Naruto could feel Kurama pacing, could feel the water rippling around his large a paws. “How ancient?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm not sure, but that box came from Uzushio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His hands stuttered mere centimeters away from the box. Uzushio? Why would a tailor have a box sealed in Uzushio? The box was warm to the touch when Naruto finally laid his hands on it. He gently raised the lid, but the contents were nothing special. Just carefully lined rolls of chakra thread in different colors. Plucking out the black thread, Naruto gently closed the box and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Aya?” When he rounded the corner, the woman was still hard at work trimming off stray strings from the fabric. “That box. Where is it from?”</p><p> </p><p>She flapped out the hood fabric before laying it aside. “I'm not sure. It's been in this shop since I can remember. Always holding the chakra thread. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Although Aya was always kind to him, always willing to help, Naruto knew not everyone could be entirely trusted. There had been plenty of people in his life who would pretend to be kind, just to hurt him even more when they showed their true colors. The sad truth was: Naruto couldn't actually <em>trust</em> her. “It looks old.” Kakashi had taught them the art of half-truths and lying by omission. “Not like <em>old</em>, but the kind that people who aren't alive anymore had.”</p><p> </p><p>“Antique?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto snapped his fingers. “Yeah, that!” There was a smirk on Aya's face. “I like old things and history and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“The first known needle was a small bone. Our ancestors used every part of an animal they would hunt. Not only would they eat the meat, but they would dry out the skin for leather and use the bones for tools. The sinew was theorized to be used for thread.” Aya saw Naruto wrinkle his nose at her words, which made her giggle. “My family have always been tailors. It's in our blood. Well, that's what my Dad always said.”</p><p> </p><p>Propping his chin in his hand, Naruto watched Aya clean up the edges on the cloak part. “You didn't want to be a tailor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to travel. There is so much out there, so many experiences. In Kumo, there is a mountain so high and steep that no one has ever made it to the top. They can only go so far up before the air gets too thin and they struggle to breathe. In Suna, there is a huge pyramid that sets in the middle of the desert. The legend – yeah, it has a <em>legend</em> – says that Ichibi built it to be his house. It's all cracked because the fight to capture the Ichibi damaged the pyramid. Kiri has a small portion of the beach dedicated to keeping rare fish alive. Even now, with Kiri in the trouble it is, the Mizukage will not let anyone touch it.” Aya sighed. “I spent my whole childhood learning about these amazing sights, amazing experiences, only to learn that my dreams would need to be put on hold to keep the family business going.” Unspooling the black thread, Aya quickly readied and needle and began sewing the edge finish. “At one point, I had my whole life planned out. I would travel until I was too old to, then I'd settle down and take over the shop. Well, you can see how well that worked out.” Aya glanced over to see the sad look on Naruto's face. “Oh, sweetheart, don't you worry about it. I can be happy right here where I am. Besides, being here allowed me to meet you.” She stopped sewing long enough to ruffle Naruto's hair while his cheeks turned pink. “This will take a while. Wanna come back in the morning for it?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shook his head. “No, I'll wait.”</p><p> </p><p>It was barely ten minutes later that Aya heard the soft snores leave the mop of blonde hair cradled in tan arms.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of something being draped over his shoulders pulled Naruto out of his slumber. The noises have the street had died down, leaving a peaceful silence in its wake. He startled when fabric covered his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Just me.” Aya's soft voice sounded from behind him. “Wanted to make sure it looked okay.” Now that he was more alert, Naruto noticed how soft the fabric covering him was. He'd never felt anything quite like that. “Are you awake enough to stand?”</p><p> </p><p>After standing up, he let Aya turn him side to side as she checked the length and made sure everything was straight. “It's so soft.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chakra fabric is different. Woven different. This particular fabric is made from bamboo and woven while constantly being introduced to chakra. I also added a second layer made from mohair. It's very strong against puncture.” She watched Naruto pull the fabric in front of him, studying it. “Now, I'm assuming that this was never meant to be <em>just</em> a cloak. So, right now, it's basically a blank slate. What's next?”</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, Naruto thought about what he wanted to do with the cloak. The idea had hit him so suddenly, had become a mission all on its own, that Naruto didn't have time to think about what he wanted to do. A seal, some way to protect her, was what he knew he wanted, but not the exact thing. “Do you know anything about fuuinjutsu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I know that it's one of the hardest disciplines to learn. I also know that they don't stick to chakra fabric.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto just blinked at her. “What? Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Aya shrugged. “Something about the chakra used during the weaving process.” There was a look on Naruto's face Aya never wanted to see. He looked so disappointed. “Aw, I'm sorry, sweetheart. You look like I ruined your plans.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Kid, </em>Kurama called out. <em>Chakra fabric works different than sealing paper. The chakra inside the fabric creates a barrier against outside influence.</em></p><p> </p><p>“So you can't put a seal on chakra fabric.” A mischievous grin played on Naruto's face. “But that rule doesn't apply to just normal fabric, right?”</p><p> </p><p>From behind the bars, Kurama heard the idea floating through Naruto's mind. <em>Oh. Well, isn't that clever?</em></p><p> </p><p>Not sure what was going on, Aya waited. At some point Naruto had to explain, right? Well, she hoped, anyway. He turned around, eyes wild while to looked for something. “Do you have any paper, Aya?” Naruto was a whirlwind as he hopped on the high chair and began scribbling. Aya peeked over his shoulder, but it all looked like gibberish to her. She'd seen seals before, many of them, while living in a shinobi village. However, she'd never seen one being <em>created</em>. It was fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>It took Naruto twenty minutes to draw out the seal he wanted. He put several different parts, one that would change the color of her hair when the hood is up, to help her hide while tracking someone. Using the cloak as a shell, Karin could hide herself underneath, allowing low level attacks to bounce off of her. The biggest thing Naruto wrote in, however, was the ability to extend her sensory range. From how Karin explained her ability, her sensory ability naturally stretches only so far. In order for her to push it further, she uses chakra to amplify it. With the seal Naruto wanted built in the cloak, Karin could use nature energy to amplify her range.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, Naruto was making sure Karin was <em>very </em>protected.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiddo, I have no idea what you're doing, but I want to tell you you're doing a great job.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto began laughing at her words. He tried to explain it, he tried to teach her what the runes and symbols meant, what the poles and planes and arrays did, but Aya couldn't see it like Naruto could. The woman nodded along, pretending that something was making sense, but none of it was. Instead, Aya just took the cloak off of his shoulders and stretched it out on the table. While Naruto wrote, Aya triple checked the stitches.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Naruto held the paper up in front of him, giving it a once-over. “Here's what I'm thinking. The fabric might be resistant, but you have thread that isn't, right?” Aya nodded. “So, instead of channeling the seal through the cloak, we channel it through the non-chakra thread!”</p><p> </p><p>Aya smirked. “Clever little boy. Okay, so we need some plain thread. What do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can create patterns with the thread, right? I watched you do that on the wedding dress. Could you sew in what I drew?” Naruto turned the paper around, holding it up so Aya could see.</p><p> </p><p>If she looked at the seal as a pattern, then it wasn't a difficult job. It would take as much effort as sewing words into a satchel. “I can do that. Looks simple enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing – well, the most important thing – is that it has to be, like, one brush stroke? Does that make sense? Like the lines have to all as if they're one piece with no breaks?” Naruto's hands were flapping around as he talked. Aya chased the paper before pulling it out of his moving hands. “Cause when I write them with the ink, they have to be done in one long brush stroke. I can't pick up the brush and put it back down or the seal doesn't work.”</p><p> </p><p>Tapping her chin, Aya thought of how to do that. She could make one long stitch, but that would be too easily snagged and ripped. If she put tight stitches that overlapped each other, however, it would keep the thread taut and make it look as if it's all one piece. With a piece of excess fabric, Aya readied a needle with plain thread and put a couple stitches in. “Okay. These are regular stitches, but I don't think these are what you need.” Naruto shook his head. “However, I can make stitches like these. They overlap to create one flowing line. I use this stitch when sewing in letters.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto ran his fingers over the stitches, seeing how tight they were, how easily moved they were. The second set did look as if they were all one steady stitch. And, more importantly, they wouldn't be easily ripped. “Yeah, these ones should work.” Aya quickly began to get to work. After the first symbol was sewed in, she handed it over to Naruto for inspection. “Oh, Aya, that is awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stitches like these take a while. Go home, get some sleep, come back in the morning. I'll have it done by then.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Naruto stayed right where he was. “Nope. I'll be right here. I need to see this through. It's important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, kiddo, if you're sure.” As she pulled on the spool, pulling more thread loose, Naruto twirled another spool across the table. “So, tell me about the finals. I got one of the roster pamphlets and I saw your name in there. Along with both of your teammates, if I'm not mistaken. Your sensei must be awfully proud.”</p><p> </p><p>Just the mention of the finals sent Naruto rambling. He told Aya about Sasuke's tonfu, about Sakura's sword training and how Tsunade is teaching her how to heal. He told her about Jiraiya, about how he's a huge pervert and how he helped Naruto put seals all over the property. Even with as fast he was talking, Naruto did not, not even once, mention Itachi and Kisame. Instead, Naruto only talked about the safe topics, things that he could tell anyone. Those topics aside, Naruto had enough to keep talking about and rambling about while Aya sewed.</p><p> </p><p>At exactly 2:17 am, Naruto had a finished cloak wrapped in tissue paper and placed inside a box. He gave Aya a hug and a huge thank you before running off back home. They'd spent <em>hours</em> making that cloak perfect, and Naruto was fighting the urge to shake Karin awake and show it to her. Instead, he managed to sneak back into the house, through his bedroom window, and curled under his covers. He was fast asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quality Assurance: Sora2131</p><p>To my readers: I fecking love all of you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>